Daughters of Arendelle
by Onora
Summary: The story picks up about a week after the events in Frozen. The sisters are learning to be sisters and friends again. As well as what it means to be Queen and heir to the kingdom. WARNING: This story contains violence, blood and death. It also contains snow sisters and ice bros moments. Just even things out.
1. Chapter 1

July 29 1840 - a week since the ice rink and Hans departure

Snow glistened atop the North Mountain in the bright July sun. Far below, the people of Arendelle enjoyed the summer warmth. The cold weather of a week ago, becoming a distant memory.

Reindeer hooves thumped against the snow as sled rails swooshed along. Lulled by the sound Princess Anna of Arendelle struggled to stay awake. The excitement of the trip had begun to wear thin after the first hour.

Unable to hold her head up, she settled against Elsa's shoulder. The cool skin against her cheek was comforting. She snuggled in closer.

"Are you cold?" Elsa tucked the blanket covering them in tighter.

She couldn't help smiling at the concern in her sister's voice. How she had longed for it during the passing years.

"No. Just sleepy."

"Sleepy?" Elsa cupped a hand to the back of the girl's head as her other arm wrapped around her waist.

Anna shifted, wrapping her arms around her sister, as she snuggled in. "Someone, drug me out of my nice, soft bed at an ungodly hour this morning."

Elsa chuckled, the sound brought a wider smile to Anna's lips. "We would have left earlier if I hadn't had to fight tooth and nail to get you out of bed."

"Siccing Gerda on me is hardly fighting tooth and nail."

"We were an hour late getting started because of you." Elsa gently dug her fingers into the younger woman's ribs, causing her to jump.

"Stop that." She tried to swat that the offending hand, but Elsa held her tight.

"You would have slept half the day away. Besides, we need to get back before dark. I don't want to risk running into wolves."

"Like wolves would be a problem for the Snow Queen."

"I'd rather not test that theory." Elsa pressed a gentle kiss atop the head on her shoulder.

"Hummm." Anna buried her nose against the pale neck, settling into a comfortable position. She sniffed, then drew a deep breath.

"Are you sniffing me?"

"You smell like lavender."

"I like lavender." Elsa replied.

"That was mama's favorite."

"Yes, it was." Elsa stroked her hand over copper colored hair.

"Reminds me of her." Anna's words grew heavy with sleep.

"Yeah, me too." Came the soft reply.

She felt Anna relax against her as she drifted off to sleep. Since the Thaw they had spent many nights huddled together, talking till they drifted off. Each craving the closeness that had been denied them for so long.

The days following the Thaw had been surreal. There were moments when she feared it was all a dream. Any minute she would open her eyes and find herself back in her room with Anna curled up outside her door. Or worse, Anna gone, runaway with some prince to start her life anew, free from her sister's world.

She shook off the thought. Days of hiding from the world were behind her, and no lowly prince was going to come within a mile of her sister as long as she had a say in it. As Queen, eldest member of her house and big sister, she had a very large say in it.

She ran her hand over Anna's hair, marveling at the softness of it. The first night after their reunion she hadn't been able to stop touching it.

As children she had loved to play with Anna's hair. She loved how the color would shift from red to blond as the light hit it. Then the accident happened and those beautiful red locks were marred by that damn white streak. How it had mocked her. A constant reminder of the pain she'd caused. No matter how hard she tried to forget, the sight of that streak would draw all those memories crashing down upon her.

It had taken her several days to believe it was truly gone. She had run her hands through Anna's hair for hours looking for any trace of it. Even now she expected it to reappear. _No, it's gone._ She thought. _Anna is healed._

She rubbed her cheek against the soft hair. It smelled like Anna, apples coupled with an earthly scent of pears, a hint of pine and…reindeer.

Her eyes cut to the large man seated beside them. There was a small goofy smile on Kristoff's face as he watched Anna sleep. He looked up to find her watching him. His attention turned to the trail. Elsa suspected the red blush creeping up his neck to cover his cheeks was not from the cold air.

It was hard to believe only a week had passed since Anna had introduced him and his reindeer as friends, while they waited for the guards to tow the ship ashore. Since that day they had shared a few words in passing and one somewhat awkward dinner. He seemed like a good man, quiet, strong, loyal, at least to Anna. Kristoff Bjorgman was a man of few words, but when he spoke it was clear and usually blunt. Though always polite he was not afraid to speak his mind, even to her. She liked that.

From what Anna had told her, somewhere between their meeting at the trading post and him returning to rescue her on the ice, they had developed feelings for each other. What exactly those feelings were Anna wasn't able to explain.

She remembered how flushed and excited her sister had been when she told of sharing a kiss. Her first kiss. Elsa hugged her closer, not sure she was ready for her baby sister to be experiencing such things. Her Anna was the little girl who bounced on her bed at night, begging to play, not a young woman sharing kisses in the town square. _No, not a little girl, not anymore._ Elsa corrected herself. Gone was the child that had followed in her shadow, in her placed was a beautiful young woman.

Thirteen years she had hid in the mistaken believe she was protecting her sister. A mistake which had nearly cost them their lives. Never again would she shun her responsibilities to her sister. She would be there to comfort and protect her.

She had already been hurt by that swine of a prince, who could see no value for her beyond her titles and his path to the throne.

 _No doubt he is but the first of the pack of jackals that will come sniffing around for her._ She stroked her hand through Anna's hair. _Let them come. I'll show them why a big sister should be feared, especially one with icy powers. No one will hurt you like that again, little sister._ She sealed the silent promise with a kiss atop Anna's head.

00000

* * *

Prince Hans Westerguard stood on the ship's deck looking to the sea. His hair stirred from the breeze coming in off the harbor. To his back lay his father's kingdom of the Southern Isles. But his mind was still in Arendelle.

Granted Arendelle was a bit of a backwoods kingdom. But he could have shaped it into something more. It was his to mold.

He'd been so close, a mere sword stroke away from his own throne. The witch lay broken before him, helpless, ready for the slaughter. His hand flexed, remembering the weight of the sword. It had felt so right. How he had longed to coat that god forsaken ice with her blood. She was his to destroy.

A glorious victory, and it had all been snatched away by an imbecile of a girl. Gloved hands clenched into fists at the thought of the pigtailed princess.

 _Princess_ , he snorted at the title. She had been nothing more than a child playing at royalty. His stomach soured at the memory of having to coddle and court her. The little fool had been so easy.

Upon first sight he reasoned she would make an attractive bed warmer. At least, in the beginning. After she had produced an heir or two he could have arranged an accident for her, just as he had planned for her sister.

By the time she had drug him before the witch, he wondered if he could endure her inane chatter long enough to secure an heir. What he would have given to pull that ever flapping tongue from her mouth.

The thought brought a smile to his lips. Yes, it would have been most satisfying to shut her up once and for all.

Next time, he would not be so careless. Next time he would make sure she was a corpse before leaving her to rot. How had she escaped the library?

"Prince Hans."

Bile crept up Hans' throat at the sound of his name spoken in the heavy French accent. He did not bother to face the man. Saints be damned if he would show the little upstart any respect. "What?"

If the Frenchman took any offense at his tone it was not noticeable. "I am ready to escort you to the castle."

In a smooth motion he turned on the man, ready to remind him of his place. Any thoughts of throttling the man were squashed by the two large guards flanking the slender Frenchman.

Hans' eye twitched in anger at the smug smirk on Dupuis's narrow face. Dressed in fine silks and linens with a gold ascot adorning his neck, Alain Dupuis looked every bit the polished Ambassador, his post required.

"I do not need an escort." Hans fixed the man with a cold glare. "This is _my_ home."

Unruffled by the prince's hostility, Dupuis folded his hands behind his back. " _You_ are a prisoner of Arendelle, and I have given Queen Elsa my word, _I_ would deliver you to your father for punishment."

Mention of Elsa's name sparked a new rage in Hans. Fists clenched at his sides, he took a step toward the man. "The Snow Witch has no authority here."

Dupuis did not flinch. "We will see what your father has to say about that." He started for the gang plank. "Shall we go ashore?"

When Hans made no move to follow, a meaty handed guard shoved him forward.

Hans shot a glare at the man, who appeared unfazed by the prince's anger. Determined to keep some of his dignity Hans tugged the bottom of his jacket down to straighten it. Without a word he followed after the Ambassador. The guards fell in behind him.

00000

* * *

Anna startled awake as the sled glided to a stop.

"Thanks, buddy." Kristoff called to Sven, as he jumped from the sled, turning to offer Anna a hand.

She accepted the hand, leaping from the sled to land ankle deep in the snow. With a wide yawn, she stretched out, shaking off the daze of sleep. Sight of the glimmering ice palace, brought her back to full awareness.

"Your Majesty." Kristoff offered his hand to Elsa.

Out of reflex Elsa drew her hand to her chest. Embarrassed by her reaction she managed a weak smile. "Thank you, but I can manage."

The mountain man took no offense at the refusal.

Excitement bubbled up in Anna as she gazed up at the palace. It was still as awe inspiring as the first time she saw it.

Unable to wait any longer she started for the palace stairs, calling over her shoulder. "Come on, Elsa. I want a full tour." She didn't see the large pile of snow rise up to block her path. As a shadow fell over her she slid to a stop, inches from the snow giant.

Snow and cold air pelted her face as the snowglem stooped to roar at her. Before she could react a large, icy hand scooped her up. She yelped as she found herself several feet off the ground, eye-to-hollow eye with the creature.

"Put me down!" She beat a gloved fist against the unyielding ice encircling her waist.

"Brother!" Olaf ran up and hugged the creature's leg.

"Stop!" Elsa stood before them, a hand raised to strike. "Release her."

"My lady." The snowglem's voice rumbled from deep in his throat.

"Put her ." Elsa commanded.

He lowered Anna, releasing her several inches from the ground, causing her to stumble as she gained her balance.

Anna growled as she squared off with the creature. "You know, I'm getting real tired of you tossing me around like a rag doll."

"Anna." Strong fingers wrapped around her arm, pulling her back.

Elsa placed herself between her sister and the giant.

"I'm not afraid of you." Anna lunged forward.

Elsa held her back with an arm. "Stop it."

"He started it." Anna huffed, crossing her arms.

Marshmallow growled at her.

"Enough." Elsa pointed a warning at the giant. "You two need to get along." She addressed Marshmallow. "You are not to hurt her."

His face lowered in confusion. "You wanted her to go?"

"That was before. Now I want her to stay." A gloved hand touched Elsa's back, she fought the urge to look at her sister. "You will protect her as you would me. No harm is to come to her. Do you understand?"

"Protect her, yes, milady." Hollow eyes turned to Kristoff. "What of him?"

Elsa looked over her shoulder at the mountain man, standing at Anna's side. She noted the tenseness in his large frame. He was ready to string into action, no doubt to protect Anna, if needed. "He is a friend."

Their eyes met and a deep red blush crept up Kristoff's neck. He gave her a small nod.

She pulled her sister to her side, looking up at the snowglem. "Anna is family. We protect family."

Anna's hands wrapped around Elsa's arm, squeezing her tight.

"Family." The creature's head moved up and down in a slow nod.

"Anna, say hello." Elsa motioned toward the giant.

"Seriously?" The little redhead crossed her arms over her chest as she leveled a frown at her sister.

"Play nice." Ordered the Queen.

Anna glared at her sister for a moment longer. "Fine." Her arms dropped and she turned to the snowman. With perfect court manners she curtsied. "I am Princess Anna of Arendelle. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Marshmallow."

"Why are you calling him, Marshmallow?" Elsa asked, amused by her sister's antics.

Anna shrugged. "That's what Olaf calls him."

The creature scooped Olaf up, bringing him to eye level. "Hello, little brother." The giant rumbled.

Olaf giggled. "Actually, I'm your big brother."

The snowglem looked to Elsa.

She shrugged. "He _was_ created first."

A sound akin to laughter rumbled in the giant. "Hello, older brother."

Olaf laughed, jumping up and down in the large palm. "We can have so much fun. Oh, oh, we can explore the mountain and play in the snow, running and jumping."

"No running." Marshmallow hobbled forward a step.

"What happened to you?" Concern etched Elsa's features as she rushed forward to place a hand on his damaged leg.

"Men came, wished to hurt you. One cut through my leg. I fell into the deep." He motioned to the stairs."

For the first time they noticed the damaged railing.

"When I returned, you were gone."

Elsa patted his leg. "Thank you for trying to stop them."

"I bet it was, Hans." Anna growled the name.

The name stirred a twitch of anger in Elsa. She shook it off. "Let's get you fixed up." With a wave of her hand the limb reshaped into perfect form. "How's that?"

Marshmallow stood to his full height and took a step. The leg held firm. Laughter boomed as he swept Elsa up in his arms, holding her close.

Anna and Kristoff shared a collective gasp as Elsa was drawn up by the creature.

Both relaxed as he held her close. "Thank you, milady."

"You're welcome, big guy." She managed to free a hand and pat his arm. "Now, put me down."

He lowered her to the ground. With a hand smooth out her gown. "Thank you. Why don't you and Olaf play while we look around the palace?"

Olaf squealed, placing a hand on Marshmallow's leg. "Come on." Not waiting for a reply he waddled off with the giant following after him.

Anna turned to her sister who was watching the snow creatures with a half smile on her lips. "So are there anymore snow babies I should know about?"

"What?" Elsa turned to her. "What babies?"

"Well, you did create them, so technically, you're their mother."

Pale cheeks flushed a deep pink. "No, I am not. Well, not exactly. I mean, I did create them, but I'm not their…mother. Am I?"

"Well, kinda."

Elsa stared at the snowmen chasing each other and Sven around the clearing. Tears glistened in the corners of her eyes.

"Elsa?" Anna placed a hand on her sister's shoulder. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I think so. I…" She looked at her hands. "I just need to be more careful."

Before Anna could ask why. Kristoff's heartbroken cry brought her up short.

"It's ruined." He stood at the bottom of the stairs, hands on his hips.

Anna moved to his side eying the broken railing. "It was beautiful."

"It was perfect." The ice man waved his hands at the gaping hole where ice should have been. "Perfect ice, and now it's gone."

She placed a hand on his arm. "It's okay, Kristoff. I'm sure Elsa can fix it." She turned to her sister. "You can fix it, right?"

Elsa moved to her side, eying the damage. "I don't see why not." She stepped onto the bottom step and placed her hand upon the railing. Snow and ice began to swirl along the railing, filling the hole. In an instant a snowy version of the railing appeared.

She stepped to the new section and ran her hand along it. Snow turned to ice as her hand passed over it.

"Wow." Anna and Kristoff gasped.

"See, good as new." Elsa smiled at them over her shoulder before heading up the stairs.

Anna followed after her, grinning from ear-to-ear.

Kristoff stepped up to the repaired section, running a gloved hand over it. "Flawless."

"You coming?" Anna called back to him.

"Wouldn't miss it." The mountain man bounded up the stairs after them.

He found the sister's standing in the center of the room.

Anna did a slow turn. "Elsa, it really is beautiful."

"Thank you. Come on, let's see the rest."

00000

* * *

Hans and his escorts made their way off the docks into the streets. While there were people about, the streets were not as crowded as one would expect for a port city. For more than a century the Southern Isles had been a dominating force on the seas, wielding a navy and merchant fleet second to none. But years of war and poor alliances had weakened their status. The King had watched the power and profits his ancestors had build begin to crumble. Much had been riding on a new trade agreement with Arendelle. Though small the country would have given the Southern Isles the economic boost it needed.

No doubt his father would be displeased he had not secured an agreement, as he had been instructed. He had seen a better opportunity and taken it. His father would be angry at the witch's threats to cut all ties with them, but after kicking out Weselton, she would need them.

As they reached an intersection Dupuis kept to the main street.

"Monsieur, that is not the right way." Called the guard who had manhandled Hans.

The Ambassador half turned to him. "Are you sure? The castle appears to be just over the ridge."

"Yes, Ambassador, but the main bridge was washed out by a recent storm. It's still under repair, we must cross further down." The man pointed down a side street.

Dupuis looked to Hans for confirmation. The prince brushed imagined dust from his shoulder. "Very well." They followed the street.

After several blocks the Ambassador stopped. "This cannot be right. We are moving away from the castle. We will go back." He turned on his heels to find Hans blocking his path. Before he could speak a gloved fist struck him. Pain shot through his face as he staggered back.

The guard who had remained silent during the trip reached for his sword. It never cleared the scabbard as the large guard drove his dagger into the man's back, sinking it to the hilt.

With one hand over the man's mouth, the guard used the dagger to drag him into an alley.

Hans grabbed the gold ascot, twisting till it cut into Dupuis' throat. He used it to drag the man into the alley. A sharp kick to the back of his legs, dropped the Frenchman to his knees.

Several punches to the face eased his struggling. With the ascot still wrapped around the man's neck, Hans moved behind him. He wrapped the cloth in both hands and drew it tight.

Dupuis clawed at the fabric digging into his throat. As his windpipe collapsed under the pressure, all he could manage were grunting, gasping sounds. A knee pressed against his spine, arching him back.

Hans smiled down at him. "You little toad, where is your witch now?" He leaned back as hands grabbed at him. They tugged at his sleeves, unable to break his grip. His smirk widened into a smile as the Ambassador's struggles weakened.

He leaned in to whisper in the dying man's ear. "When the witch joins you in hell, give her my regards."

Dupuis's face was blood red, his mouth gasping open and closed as he tried in vain to breathe. His attempts to reach Hans' hands lessened, till his arms dropped limp at his sides. Hans lowered the limp man to the ground. He placed a boot against the man's back and pulled harder on the cloth. Once he was certain Dupuis was dead, he used the ascot to drag him across the alley. He dumped him face down beside the dead guard. Satisfied he brushed off his hands and kicked the dead man's arm aside.

The large guard dropped to one knee and rifled through the Ambassador's pockets, stealing anything of possible value. He slipped a watch and several pieces of paper money into his coat pocket before standing to face Hans.

"Your Highness, we should leave the area before someone sees us."

"Agreed, but there are a couple of things I need to do first." He knelt by the dead men and pulled a dagger from the guard's belt. "What's the name of my ship?"

"The Bolton, it was at the dock when we arrived. Her captain should be waiting for you."

Hans stood, slipping off his jacket. "Give me your coat."

"Why?" The man drew back a step.

"I can't walk around in this, someone will recognize me."

"You can take Jean-Luc's jacket."

"No, there's blood on it. Your jacket, now." Hans held out a hand.

The man took his stolen treasures from the coat and slipped them into his pants pocket. He shook off the coat, handing it to Hans.

Hans dropped his jacket on the ground. "Thank you." He reached for the offered coat. As the man released it, the coat slipped through Hans's fingers, dropping to the ground. The guard bent to retrieve it.

In one swift motion Hans grabbed a hand full of black hair, jerking the man's head down as he drove his knee up into man's face. With his fingers wrapped in the dazed man's hair, Hans yanked his head up and back, keeping the man off balance. He sank the knife deep into the man's gut, using his shoulder to force him back. The knife sank deeper as they slammed into the wall. A scream began to bubbled up from the wounded man, only to be cut short as a gloved hand clamped over his mouth, forcing it shut.

With the man pinned against the wall, Hans looked into his eyes as he twisted the blade. Mumbled cries remained trapped beneath his hand.

"It's nothing personal. I just can't risk anyone learning of my plans, and well, you've proven you can be bought."

Tears slipped down the man's cheeks as Hans gave the knife a hard twist. A muffled scream escaped from beneath his hand. Hans held the dying man's gaze. There was a rush of power as he watched the life slip away and knowing he had taken it. He liked the feeling. As he lowered the man to the ground, he wondered how it would feel to watch the Snow Witch's life slip from those pretty blue eyes. The thought of it aroused him.

 _Yes,_ he thought. _If I have the chance, I want to feel her blood on my hands. I wonder if it runs cold?_ He stripped off his blood soaked gloves, dropping them on the dead man. He knelt to wipe his hands clean on the man's shirt, then as an afterthought pulled the stolen money and watch from his pocket. Slipping them into his own pocket, he retrieved the guard's coat. The over-sized garment hung loose on his shoulders as he pulled it on. He picked up his own jacket and brushed it off before folding and tucking it under his arm, inside the heavy coat.

Before stepping from the alley he raised the collar of the coat to shield his face. He strolled away without a backward glance at the dead men.

00000

* * *

Anna moved to Elsa's side as they reached the upper chamber. "I had no idea you created so many rooms. It's amazing." She was bouncing on the balls of her feet with excitement.

Elsa slipped an arm through her sister's as they entered the upper chamber. "I'm glad you like it." She noticed the young woman's joy had vanished, something akin to horror had taken its place. "Anna, what's wrong?"

"What happened?" The battle ravaged room looked nothing like she remembered it.

Columns of ice rose throughout the room. The double doors to the balcony lay damaged among the shattered railing. Chunks of broken ice covered the floor.

"I told you. There was a fight."

Anna pulled away, slowly making her way through the debris. She kicked aside pieces of ice, sending them sliding across the floor. The shattered remnants of the chandelier lay before her.

One of its long blades remained intact, pointing skyward. Her eyes traveled up to where the broken connection still hung. She ran a hand over the icy blade. Even through her glove she could tell how sharp it was. The thought of it impaling her sister sent a shuttered down her spine.

"Anna?" A gentle hand rested on her shoulder.

"He almost killed you twice."

An arm wrapped around her. "But he didn't. We're safe now. He can't hurt us anymore."

"Yeah, I know." The smile she offered didn't quite reach her eyes.

"Whoa."

They looked to Kristoff, who was standing by a wall of ice with an arrow embedded in it.

Olaf strolled over to stare up at the arrow. "That looks so cool, Elsa. How did you get it through the ice?"

Elsa took Anna's arm as they moved to the ice wall. "I didn't. One of the Duke's men fired it at me and my magic blocked it."

Kristoff touched the steel tip, pulling away as its razor edge nicked his skin. "So how close did it get?"

"Too close." She shuttered at the memory.

Gloved hands wrapped around her arm in a vice grip. She patted the hands, giving Anna a reassuring smile.

Hands planted firmly on his hips Kristoff surveyed the room. "Looks like they did some serious damage."

"Actually, _I_ did most of it fighting them off." Elsa eyed the room. "Time to clean up." With a pat to Anna's hand she stepped away. "Okay, everyone stay behind me."

Anna and Kristoff moved to a spot near a wall, Olaf at their side. Anna leaned into Kristoff. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders, a gesture that was not lost on Elsa.

Elsa drew a deep breath, raised her hands and began moving them as if conducting an orchestra. The walls of ice vanished. Upon the balcony the railing repaired itself as the double doors were righted and secured back into place.

With a stamp of her foot blue magic swept across the floor and up the castle wall to the ceiling. From the ceiling a new ice chandelier appeared, as grand and beautiful as before.

"Amazing." Kristoff stared up at the icy creation. Without taking his eyes from it, he moved to stand under it. "I…it's…flawless."

Elsa blushed as she hid a smile. "Thank you."

"No, really, I've never seen anything like it before." He couldn't look away.

"You're not going to cry are you?" Anna teased.

"You said, you wouldn't judge me."

Anna laughed, gazing up at the ceiling. "It really is beautiful, Elsa."

She stepped to Anna's side to gaze up at the icy wonder. "I'm rather proud of it."

"You should be." Anna slipped an arm around her sister's waist. "I wish I could create like that."

"You have your own talents, Anna."

"Yeah, right. The talent for falling down stairs and breaking things."

A cool hand cupped her cheek, turning her to face Elsa. "Don't belittle yourself, sister."

Anna ducked her head under Elsa's sincere gaze. "Okay."

"Olaf, be careful with that." Kristoff said.

The sisters turned to find the little snowman playing with the arrow.

"What could go wrong?" He swung his arm downward driving the tip into his midsection. His eyes settled on the shaft protruding from his side. "Oh look, I've been impaled." He giggled.

Elsa shook her head. "Come here, little guy. Let's get rid of that before someone gets hurt." She pulled the arrow from the snowman, patching the hole in his side with a wave of her hand.

They followed her out to the balcony.

Anna eyed the arrow. "What are you going to do with it?"

"Get rid of it."

"Maybe you should keep it. You know as a war trophy, from your first battle." Anna said.

"No,that's morbid. Besides, it wasn't a war and I didn't exactly win."

Elsa stepped to the railing. She took the arrow in both hands and with a thought it turned to solid ice. Holding it out over the edge she shattered it allowing the pieces to fall away into the chasm below.

"Nice trick." Anna leaned over the railing to watch the pieces disappear into the darkness below.

Kristoff tugged on her cloak, pulling her back before she toppled over the edge.

Elsa caught the gesture, but said nothing, giving Kristoff a little nod.

He smiled in return. His attention turned to the sky. "If we're going to visit my family and make it back to the castle by dark, we need to get moving."

"Let's go." Anna bounded toward the double doors.

"Wait," Elsa entered and crossed the room. Light reflected off something laying in a far corner."There is one more thing I need to do." From the floor she retrieved a gold crown with a blue stone in the center. She turned to Anna. "Do you have the bag I gave you?"

"Sure." Anna began digging through the satchel slung over her shoulder. She pulled out a purple and green velvet bag.

Elsa opened it and slipped her crown inside, drawing the strings atop the bag closed. She handed the bag back to Anna. "Don't lose it."

"Says the woman who threw it across an ice palace." Anna stuffed it into the satchel.

"You promised not to tell anyone that."

Anna chuckled following her out of the room. "I can't wait to see the trolls again." In her excitement she didn't notice the smile leave Elsa's face.

"Yes, the trolls." She tried to ignore the icy dread creeping up her spine.

00000

* * *

Hans found the ship docked near the end of a line of military ships. He slipped off the guard's coat, tossing it into the water, before pulling on his jacket.

As he reached the top of the gangplank a man in the uniform bearing the rank of Captain stepped to him.

"Welcome aboard, Your Highness. I am Captain Swart of the Bolton. Your brother sends his regards."

"Thank you, Captain. Did he send anything else?"

"Yes sir." He removed a sealed envelope from his jacket pocket, handing it to Hans. "This is for your eyes only, Your Highness."

"Was my brother able to complete my requirements?" Hans asked as he accepted the letter.

"The arrangements you discussed are being made as we speak."

"Excellent." He opened the letter, reading over it a wolfish smile formed on his lips. "Captain, make ready to set sail, immediately."

"Yes, Your Highness. We should be in Lienz in three days time, if the weather holds."

"We're not going to Lienz." Hans closed the letter and tucked it away inside his jacket.

"If I may inquire, Your Highness, where are we going?"

"We need to make a little detour, to pick up some insurance."

"Insurance against what, sir."

"Against the cold. Set sail."

"Yes, sir." With a crisp salute the Captain turned to his crew and began shouting orders.

Hans took a place at the railing as the crew came to life around him. _Soon, Elsa, soon I'll have your crown and that pretty little head it rests upon._


	2. Chapter 2

With the sled safely tucked away, they walked the short distance to the troll's home. Kristoff led the way, hurrying into the clearing. "Hey guys! I'm home." Sven and Olaf ran after him, dancing around the rocks.

Anna stood at the edge of the clearing, bouncing on the balls of her feet, as she often did when excited.

As she drew closer Elsa felt as though each step was dragging her down. Her chest tightened, it became harder to breathe. Darkness settled in and she found herself standing in the clearing with moonlight casting shadows about. Fear began to wrap its fingers around her in an unyielding grasp.

The ground rumbled beneath her feet, just as she remembered it in her nightmares. They were surrounded by rocks, rocks that formed into trolls. Their stone faces turned upward to her and her family. She could feel her father's hand on her head, pulling her closer as she clung to his leg.

"Elsa? Are you all right?"

The familiar voice pulled her from the nightmare. Sunlight filled the clearing, driving away the shadows of her memories. She shuttered, squeezing her eyes closed. Her arms wrapped tight around her. "I can't." She whispered.

"Elsa." Anna moved toward her, reaching out a hand. "Hey, it's okay."

"No, don't touch me." She drew back a step.

"Elsa…" Ignoring the plea Anna moved closer.

"Anna, it would not be wise to push her."

"Grand Pabbie!" Anna whipped around, relieved to see the ancient troll.

"You." Elsa's voice was barely a whisper, her pale cheeks growing lighter.

"Queen Elsa." The old troll bowed his head in greeting. "It has been a long time." He took a step toward her.

"Stay back." The command carried a threat upon it.

"I mean you no harm."

"You mean me no harm?" Thirteen years of pent up emotions came crashing down upon her.

Slender hands clenched into fists, coming to her sides as she stepped toward him. "You have given me a lifetime of harm."

Silence fell over the clearing as all eyes turned to the pair.

"Elsa?" Anna reached out, easing a step closer to her sister.

"No, Anna." Grand Pabbie held up a hand to stop her. "Let her speak. She needs to heal." 

"Heal?" The word left her lips with a hiss. "How can I ever hope to heal from the damage you have caused?" 

"Elsa, please." Anna eased forward another step. A cold breeze whipped through the trees, causing her cloak to swirl around her.

"Stay back, Anna." Elsa snapped, not taking her eyes from the troll. Ice formed at her feet, crackling as it spread in a small circle around her.

Anna drew back a step to avoid the creeping frost.

"Do you know the pain I…we" She raised a hand to point at Anna, only to pull it back. "have suffered because of you?"

"I know of your pain, and I understand your anger."

"You know nothing about me." She turned her back on him, wrapping her arms around herself.

"I know you, and your sister, have suffered through years of heartache." The troll lowered his head, pausing a moment before raising his eyes to her. "I also know your anger needs a target. It is easy to blame one you call a stranger. But, if you look deeper, you may find the source of your anger is closer to home."

"No more riddles, troll." She slowly turned, there was a deadly calm to her tone. "Speak plainly."

He didn't flinch under the threat. "If you look beyond your guilt, is it not your father, who you blame for what came to be?"

Blue magic flared on her hands. "You tread on dangerous ground, troll."

"I merely speak of what my visions have shown me."

"I'm well aware of your damn visions." Her jaw tightened as her fists clenched. She took two quick steps toward him.

"Wait!" Kristoff started across the clearing toward them.

"Elsa, stop." Anna stepped between them, shielding Grand Pabbie. She raised a hand toward her sister, the other covering her heart.

The gesture was not lost on Elsa. She pulled up short. "Stand aside, Anna."

"No." 

Tears began to gather in Elsa's eyes, her body shook with barely contained rage. "Anna, get out of the way."

"Why? What are you going to do? Strike him down? This isn't you." Anna eased a step closer. "Please, calm down."

Elsa stepped back. "You don't understand!"

"I want to understand. That's why we're here."

"He could have stopped this." Her hand came up only to drop to her side as Anna was directly in front of her.

Anna took another step forward, Elsa retreated a step. Fear crept up on Anna at the familiar cat and mouse game, before it always ended with her sister fleeing to the safety of her room. With the castle so far off, Anna wondered if she would bolt into the surrounding forest. "We all made mistakes that night, Elsa. And you've paid the highest price for it. I know you're hurting, but you need this." She patted her chest with the hand resting over her heart. " _We_ need this."

The wind in the clearing swirled mirroring Elsa's emotions. She tied to rein them in, chanting don't feel over and over again to herself. But they would not be contained, anger, fear, pain, fear, sorrow, fear, always fear, the one emotion she knew best. With one last effort she managed to gain some control over the storm.

It took everything Anna had not to rush her sister as she watched her struggle against whatever demons were haunting her. As much as she wanted to lock her in a bear hug and never let go, she was starting to understand it not what was best for Elsa.

With a defeated sigh, Elsa's head bowed. The wind vanished as the blue glow encircling her hands faded. "Alright." The word was so soft Anna had almost missed it.

Anna eased toward her, fighting the urge to rush, least Elsa retreat from her again. She stopped and reached out. Elsa did not raise her head. Taking that as a good sign Anna wrapped her arms around her sister. She held her tight, ignoring the cold radiating through her clothes.

"It's okay, you're safe." She stroked Elsa's hair and back, peppering her cheek and hair with light kisses between words. Anything to ease the young woman's stiff and unyielding posture. "I won't let anyone hurt you. It's okay, Elsa. You're safe now. We're together and no one is going to separate us again. I promise."

Cold arms wrapped around her. She shivered as a cool breath whispered against her ear. "Anna...don't make promises, you can't keep." She slumped against her, burying her face in Anna's shoulder.

Tears stung Anna's eyes as she tightened her grip. She wanted to protest, to demand her sister believe her. But deep down, she knew that fate often made liars of them all.

"Queen Elsa," Grand Pabbie said. "It was never my intent to harm you or your sister."

Elsa drew a deep breath, releasing her sister. Anna reluctantly let her go, latching onto Elsa's arm with both hands.

She straightened, wiping tears from her eyes, her face an emotionless mask. "Your intent is irrelevant, when weighed against your actions."

"Now wait a minute." Kristoff stepped toward them, leveling a finger at Elsa. "Your parents came to the trolls for help. They were trying to save Anna."

"This does not concern you, Kristoff." Elsa snapped.

He didn't back down from the hard glare she fixed him with. His arm swept over the trolls. "They are my family. That makes it my concern."

"I tried to warn your father that his actions would have dire consequences." Grand Pabbie drew her attention from the mountain man.

Anna turned to him. "You told Papa not to separate us?"

"I tried to, but he refused to listen. He was convinced his plan would work." Grand Pabbie lowered his head. "Later, I tried to warn him of the dangers of keeping you apart. But he would not speak with me."

"It's true," Kristoff said. "I delivered several messages to the castle, but they were never answered."

"My father was a good man." Elsa's voice quivered with each word. "His intentions were always noble."

"Yes," Grand Pabbie agreed. "but sometimes the best of intentions are the most dangerous."

"Watch your tongue, troll." Elsa hissed through clenched teeth.

Ignoring the cold, Anna stroked Elsa's arm, in an effort to calm her.

Grand Pabbie bowed his head. "I mean no offense, Queen Elsa."

"Yet you have given it." She snapped.

"Elsa, they are our friends." Anna said.

Elsa did not take her eyes from the troll leader. "No, they're not. It was a mistake to come here." She turned to walk away.

"Wait." Anna held to the slender arm, pulling her back.

With a hard shrug, Elsa threw her off. Panic bubbled up in Anna as she ran to block Elsa's path. "Elsa, please." She held out her hands, fighting the urge to grab the older woman.

"Get out of my way, Anna. I'm leaving."

"No." She caught Elsa by her upper arms. "Please, we need their help."

"I know the price of their help." She felt a twinge of guilt at her sister's flinch.

"Please. _I_ need this." Tears glistened in the teal eyes, begging her to stay.

"Anna…you don't know what you're asking."

"Yes, I do. Please, Elsa, for me."

Her eyes closed and Elsa bowed her head in surrender. "For you."

An emotional gasp left Anna as she hugged her. "Thank you."

She felt Elsa's arms wrap around her and she buried her face in Anna's shoulder.

After a moment Anna pulled back and cupped her cheek. "Come on." Elsa didn't respond as Anna took her hand and pulled her toward the center of the clearing.

She held Elsa's hand while grasping her arm with her other hand. "Grand Pabbie, I want my memories back."

The old troll stared up at her. "Anna, your memories are not lost. They were simply altered. All hints of magic was removed from them."

"Can't you add the original memories back?"

"I am sorry, but what you ask is not possible. Even if I could, it would not be wise to do so."

"Why not?" She felt Elsa's hand tighten in hers.

"You have made new memories and to tamper with them now could change who you are."

"Can you at least show them to me?"

"Were it within my power I would. But those memories are gone."

"I'm sorry, Anna." Elsa squeezed her arm.

Anna drew a sharp breath forcing back the tears stringing her eyes. "Why didn't you tell me about saving me when I was here before?"

"You were hurt, and time was brief. It would not have helped and you needed time to seek a cure."

"Did you know Hans was using me?"

"No. I did not know of his plans to harm you or your sister."

Anna nodded taking in his words.

"My parents have been gone three years, why didn't you tell me what you tried to tell my father?" Elsa asked.

"You would not have believed me." He replied.

Elsa started to argue, then looked away. "Can you show Anna my memories, like you did the night of the accident?"

"That would not be wise, Queen Elsa. Those are powerful, painful memories. It would not do for you to relive them."

"I've relived them every day for the last thirteen years. Once more will not matter."

"No, Elsa." Anna shook her head. "I don't think this is a good idea."

"If you truly wish to know what happened that night, it's the only way. You and I were the only one's there." She cupped Anna's cheek.

Anna caught the hand, holding her sister's gaze. "You've told me what happened, that's enough. I love you for the offer. But I won't cause you more pain."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." She nodded. "It's okay."

"As you wish." Elsa pulled her forward, placing a kiss on her forehead. She turned to the ancient troll. "Grand Pabbie, please forgive my outburst. You saved my sister's life, and for that I will forever be in your debt."

"You owe us nothing, Queen Elsa." He lowered his head to her. "All we wish is for you to live in peace."

"Thank you." She tried and failed to manage a smile.

Released from the embrace Anna turned to the troll. "Grand Pabbie, Elsa has been suffering…nightmares." She stole a sideways glance at her sister. "Is there anything you can do to help her rest easier?"

His attention shifted to Elsa. "There are some herbs for a tea that will calm you when you need it. But only time can heal your wounds." She lowered her head.

"It's been thirteen years, how much more time will it take?" Anna asked.

"Anna, she has not been healing during those years. She has simply been surviving. Now that you are together her heart is complete, it can begin to mend. It will not be easy, but you must be strong." He looked once more to Elsa. "You both must. You will need each other to heal. It will not be an easy path, but you must travel it together."

Anna squeezed Elsa's arm, meeting her gaze.

Elsa offered her a small smile.

"Please, come and join us." He gestured to the clearing.

Hand in hand the sisters joined Kristoff on the steps. Elsa felt the tension ease in Anna's grip as she became distracted by the younger trolls antics.

In the back of her mind, Grand Pappie's words rolled around. _Is it not your father, who you blame for what came to be?_ Did she, did she blame father for what happened?

 _What have you done, Elsa?_ the words still cut deep, even after so many years. During those years he had assured her many times she was not to blame for what happened. Yet, it had been his first thought, the slightest hint he held her responsible.

"Elsa? Are you okay?"

She found her sister watching her closely, concern shown in her bright eyes. Squashing her dark thoughts she managed a smile. "Am okay."

Anna didn't seem convinced but she accepted the lie. "Okay." She leaned into Elsa as she watched the younger trolls dance with Olaf.

Elsa rested her head against the one on her shoulder. From the back of her mind a little voice warned of the danger of being so close. She closed her eyes, allowing the sound of her sister's laughter to quiet the voice.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note -** I like to give my chapters working titles so I can id them at a glance. The title for this chapter was Walking with the Queen. I have to admit, every time I read it, I wanted to start singing, Werewolves of London. You're welcome for that earworm.

July 31, 1840

"Thank you for coming with me." Anna tightened her grip on Elsa's arm.

Since the Great Thaw, as people were calling it, Elsa had begun to accept her sister's habit of latching onto her, at every opportunity. She suspected it was Anna's way of assuring herself she wouldn't disappear. Thirteen years of separation had created fears for both of them. She placed a hand atop the ones resting on her arm. Sometimes she needed a little reassurance too.

"You don't have to thank me. I enjoy spending time with you."

The death grip on her arm disappeared only to be replaced with arms encircling her waist. They squeezed a very unqueen like grunt from her.

She returned the embrace, without the rib cracking pressure. "I should be thanking you. This is a nice break. My eyes were starting to cross from reading trade treaties all morning."

She was rewarded with a giggle as Anna released her, only to seize her arm once more. "You work too hard."

"I'm the Queen. I have responsibilities."

Anna leaned into her as they strolled through the gates onto the castle bridge. "Even a Queen can take a day off."

"Once I've found trade partners to replace what was lost with the Weselton embargo things will be easier."

"Promise?"

"Promise." She patted the hands on her arm.

"Good."

They strolled over the bridge. Scattered around them in a loose circle the Queen's personal guard, the Queen Shield, shadowed their movements. They kept their distance at the Queen's orders. A bit further out than the commanding officer would have liked.

"I'm a little surprised you didn't change before we left the castle."

"Why, is there something wrong with my dress?" Elsa frowned as she inspected her purple and black attire.

"No, you look great. You're you, you always look great." With her free hand she brushed at an imagined strand of hair, unable to hide a nervous chuckle.

Elsa cut her eyes to the young woman, with a small smile. "Thank you."

"I just thought you'd want to let your hair down, maybe whip up your ice dress. You know, the whole Snow Queen look."

She shrugged. "I'm not feeling very Snow Queenie at the moment." From the corner of her eye she noticed the look of concern cross her sister's face. "Don't get me wrong, I love the ice dress. But sometimes it's nice to look…normal. Besides, if we're going to walk through town I don't want to draw a lot of attention to myself."

"You're the Queen." The younger woman snorted a laugh. "You always draw attention."

"You goof." Elsa giggled.

"You're in a good mood."

"Is there any reason I shouldn't be?"

With a little shrug Anna looked away. The warm breeze blowing in over the fjord ruffled her bangs. "No."

"What?"

She flinched as a finger poked her in the ribs.

"Stop that." Unable to hold a stern glare, she giggled, slapping at Elsa's hand as she attempted to poke her again. "It's just, you've been distracted. You know, since the trolls."

"Ah." The joy vanished from her face.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have mentioned it."

"No, it's alright. You're right, I have been distracted." She kept her eyes on the road. "I've just been thinking, remembering."

"Wanna talk about it?"

She could feel Anna's eyes on her. "No."

"Oh, okay, no problem."

Though she tried to hide it, Elsa caught the hint of disappointment in her voice. "Give me a little time. I promise. We'll talk about it, okay?"

"Sure, no problem." Her chipper tone was a bit forced and the smile a little too wide, yet didn't reach her eyes.

Anna startled as a cool hand cupped her cheek, stopping her in her tracks. "Don't be afraid, little sister. I promised you I wouldn't shut you out again. There will be no more secrets between us."

The teal eyes staring back at her crinkled with joy. "Okay."

"Good." Elsa traced her thumb over a freckled cheek, before releasing her. "Now, let's get to town before Kai drags me back for more paperwork." Laughter answered her and she couldn't help smiling.

Arm in arm they approached the town square.

"I know the cold doesn't bother you, but, what about the heat? Do you ever get overheated?"

Elsa thought for a moment. "No, not really. I can feel the heat but it doesn't cause me any discomfort."

"Not even in the dead of summer?"

"No, I guess my magic knows to adjust to keep me comfortable."

"No wonder you could wear jackets in the summer. I could strip down to my bare essentials and still thought I would melt. But you always looked so cool and comfortable. I never saw you sweat. I thought maybe it was something you had to learn to be Queen."

"Anna," Elsa shook her head with a soft giggle. "You can't teach someone not to sweat. Besides, women don't sweat, we glisten."

"Yeah, right. I glistened through three blouses in one day last week."

A high pitched squeal brought the sisters to a stop. Their attention was drawn to a group of children playing in the square. Olaf appeared from behind a wagon chasing a little boy and girl. Each would squeal with delight when the little snowman drew near.

Said snowman forgot to duck as he tried to cut under a wagon following after the boy. His head flattened against the sideboard, before dropping to the ground.

"Hey, wait up!" He called as his body continued the chase.

Laughter erupted from Elsa at the snowman's antics. It wasn't the guarded giggle, smothered by a hand she normally allowed herself, but a true, open, heartfelt laugh. Startled Anna turned to look at her. After thirteen years of silent doors, there were times when the sound of Elsa's voice surprised her. Her laughter was an even rarer thing. In all those years, Anna was sure she could count on one hand the number of times she'd heard Elsa really laugh. It was warm and happy, and it touched something deep inside her.

"Princess Anna!" The little boy who had been running from Olaf rushed toward them.

Drawn from her thoughts, Anna moved forward to meet him. She knelt as the child leapt into her open arms. An equally small girl jumped onto her back, wrapping her arms around Anna's neck.

"Hello, Rune, Pia." Anna hugged the boy to her with one arm as she reached over her shoulder to pat the girl's head.

Elsa watched as her sister took the boy in her arms and stood with Pia on her back. Laughter filled the square as she spun the children round and round. She wasn't sure who was laughing harder the children or Anna.

For a moment she was watching the carefree child she remembered from so long ago. Her sister was in her element, surrounded by people. She had never craved social interactions as Anna had. Even as a small child her sister would approach total strangers as if they were long lost friends. A trait Elsa often envied.

After a couple of swings Anna sat them down.

"Again! Again!" The girl laughed as she clung to Anna.

"We have to give someone else a turn." Anna gently pried the arms from her neck.

The smaller children crowded around her, each waiting for their turn.

Anna picked up each child, giving them a spin before sitting them down and moving on.

"Who's next?" Anna asked as she sat down a little girl who looked about six years old.

The girl laughed and clapped, staggering backward till she bumped into something solid. She tilted her head back to look up at the blond haired woman smiling down at her. Her eyes grew wide.

For a moment Elsa feared she would run away screaming.

"Snow Queen!" The child squealed as she flung her arms around Elsa's legs, hugging her tight.

Elsa tensed, drawing a sharp breath, her hands curled to her chest.

Quiet fell over the square as all eyes turned to the Queen. As the shock of her presence wore off the children's manners kicked in. They bowed as one to their Queen. The older ones nudged the younger ones to follow suit.

Years of court training took over as Elsa fought down her growing unease. She offered them a bright smile and nodded in reply. "Hello, children."

"Hello, Your Majesty." They answered.

"Sarah!" called a young girl, who appeared an older version of the child clinging to Elsa's legs. "You're not supposed to do that. Papa, will get mad if he sees you."

With her arms still wrapped around Elsa the child turned to look at her sister. "But, I just wanted to say hi."

The older girl stole a nervous glance at the Queen. She eased closer to grab her sister's sleeve. "Stop it. You're being rude."

Sarah's face fell at the remark. "Am not." She looked up at Elsa. "I am not rude. Am I, Snow Queen?"

Tension eased from Elsa's body as she reached for the child's head. Her hand hesitated a moment, before stroking over dark brown curls. "No, little one, you're not rude."

"You're not supposed to call her that." The older child seemed on the verge of tears as she tugged at her sister's arm. The girl would not budge."

"But she is the Snow Queen." Brown eyes turned to Elsa once more. "You are the Snow Queen?"

Elsa's smile crept back to her eyes. "Yes, little one, I am." She gently pried off the small arms. Once free she knelt, settling the child against her. "What is your name?"

"I'm Sarah."

"Hello, Sarah."

Sarah grabbed the older girl's sleeve, pulling her closer. "This is my sister, Katrina."

"Hello, Katrina." Elsa's smile was warm, her voice soft. It seemed to have the desired effect on the girl. Tension eased in her little shoulders where they had hunched around her ears.

"Hello, Queen Elsa." The girl executed a perfect curtsy.

"That was very good, Katrina. Did you're mother teach you that?"

"No, ma'am. My Grandpapa did. He said it was important to give a proper greeting when working at the castle." Drawn in by the conversation she stepped closer. The action was not lost on Elsa.

"What did your Grandpapa do at the castle?" Elsa asked.

"He made saddles for the soldiers." Sarah answered.

"Your grandfather was Master Gunnarman?"

"Yes, ma'am." Katrina replied.

"I remember him. My sister and I have saddles made by him. He made very fine saddles."

Both girls beamed at the praise. Katrina curtsied again. "Thank you, Your Majesty."

Pia eased closer to them. "Queen Elsa?"

"Yes, sweetheart?"

"Can Princess Anna play with us?"

"You will have to ask Princess Anna if she wishes to play."

All eyes turned to Anna. "Please." The child begged. The others joined in with a course of pleas for the Princess to join them.

Over the children's heads Anna caught her sister's gaze. "I'm sorry, but I promised my sister we'd take a walk together."

Pia ran over and took her hand. "Please, you give the best piggy back rides, and the older kids won't play with us if you're not here."

"I don't..."

"You may stay." Elsa said.

"But I was going to show you around the market shops."

"I'll wander around a bit and meet you back here."

"But, I..."

"Anna, the people are requesting the aid of the Royal Princess. You cannot deny them. As your Queen, I order you to play."

Anna hesitated a moment longer. "Okay."

The children cheered, circling the princess.

As the other children rushed to Anna, Sarah look to Elsa. "Can you play, too?"

Warmth touched Elsa's heart at the request. "Not today, Sarah, maybe some other time."

She wrapped her arms around Elsa's neck and gave her a tight squeeze. "Thank you, Snow Queen Elsa."

Caught off guard by the embrace it took Elsa a moment to react. She patted the child's back. "You're welcome, little one. Run along now."

"Okay." She released the Queen and took her sister's hand.

"Thank you, Queen Elsa." Katrina curtsied to her.

"Enjoy yourselves." They waved at her before running off to join the others.

Elsa watched them go as she stood. Anna was surrounded by the group each begging for her attention. The wide smile spread across her face had crept to her eyes. She took two of the children by the hands and led the group

The adults nearby shook their heads in amusement, before returning to their business.

She watched a moment longer before strolling toward the docks. Citizens greeted her as she passed. Many were shocked to see her. While Anna ran the streets daily, it was unusual to see the Queen wandering about.

The heels of her shoes made a soft clopping noise against the cobblestones. From the fjord a gentle breeze slipped between the rows of brightly painted houses as it passed along the street. On the wind came the salty scent of the sea.

Her mind took in all the sights and sounds. Though she has spent her entire life in Arendelle, there were times when the town felt foreign to her, or perhaps she foreign to it.

It had been years since she'd walked along the streets. She'd ridden through several times over the years, hidden away in the royal carriage, shielded from the prying eyes of townspeople and others who might discover her secret. During those times she had managed to capture small glimpses of the town and its people.

But it had always been from a distance, most of her life had been spent viewing the world from a distance. She ran her hand over a stone wall as she passed. The stones were rough beneath her touch. She reveled in the feel of the texture of them. After years of cloth and leather gloves she longed to run through town touching everything. She squashed the thought, _Queens don't run, and they certainly don't run around touching things._ The scowling voice always sounded like Nanny Clara, who had been employed shortly after Anna's third birthday. Though the woman had only lasted a few months before fleeing in the middle of night, her nasally nagging had left an impression on Elsa.

While she doted on Elsa, it quickly became clear she did not share the same affection for Anna. She found subtle ways to belittle and insult the little princess. She took great delight in getting Anna in trouble. It was one reason Elsa tended to direct her pranks at the woman. Even after so many years she felt a twinge of satisfaction, at the memory of the woman's startled scream as her backside became encased in a thin layer of ice.

She stepped away from the wall reveling in the memory.

Across the street her attention was drawn to an older man, teetering atop a ladder, trying to attach a flower wreath to the eve of a house. Several women were gathered at the bottom of the ladder, shouting instructions to him.

"Will you hush? I've got this." As he stretched out, the ladder slipped. With his hands full of wreath, he couldn't steady himself as the ladder went one way, while he went the other.

The women gasped.

His surprised yelp was cut short as he landed on a snow pile, sliding to the ground unharmed.

A satisfied smirk tugged at Elsa's lips, as she folded her hands against her skirt. She walked away without looking back. Behind her she could hear the soft calls of, "It's the Queen."

Along the shop district she was overcome by a warm, delightful scent. She stopped, lifted her head and inhaled deeply. Chocolate. Her eyes swept over the street, searching for the source of the wonderful smell. Across the street she spied a baker sign above the door of a small shop. She crossed the street making a beeline for the entrance.

Two women stepped from the shop. They had only gone a few steps when one latched onto the other's arm jerking her to a stop.

"Hanne, what is wrong with you?" Her irritation vanished as she recognized the young woman in their path. "Your Majesty." They dipped into awkward curtsies.

Elsa nodded in return. "Hello."

They watched her enter the store before hurrying away with excited whispers.

Above the door a small bell clanked, signaling her arrival. As she stepped inside a wave of wonderful smells washed over her. Fresh baked breads, pastries and pies mixed to create an intoxicating aroma. _Surely, this is what heaven smells like_ , she thought, as she stepped to a shelf of fresh pies.

Behind the counter the Baker was arranging fresh loaves of bread on display shelves. He called over his shoulder. "If you need anything, Miss, just let me know."

"Thank you." Elsa called back. With her back to the counter she leaned down to inhale the sweet aroma of a large Dutch apple pie. Her mouth began to water, and a rubble erupted from her stomach. Embarrassed she covered her stomach with a hand, stealing a glance at the counter. The man did not seem to have noticed.

The bell clattered as two men entered. Both made their way to the counter without giving Elsa a passing glance.

"Mornin', Persi." The larger of the two called as they stood before the counter.

With the shelf restocked, he turned to greet them, wiping his hands on his apron. "Good morning, Geir, Oddvar. You're early. I wasn't expecting you for a couple of hours.

"Things are slow at the docks, so we thought we'd help you with the crates." Oddvar answered. Though shorter than Geir, the man was stout, with broad shoulders and arms. No doubt he was a man who had spent years working on the docks.

"Things still haven't picked up?" Persi said.

"With the Weselton ships banded from docking, there's not much work." Geir replied.

"Yeah, it's a mad house down at the docks." Oddvar cut in. "Merchants are screaming for their goods to be released and the harbor master trying to explain the Queen's order banning them from docking."

Elsa slowly straightened from studying a fresh carrot cake. She pressed her folded hands to her skirt.

Geir grunted. "Yeah, things are getting ugly. And it's only going to get worse. Just you wait till people realize they aren't getting their wares. They'll be begging for Weselton ships to come back."

"Oh, horse-feathers." A plump woman stepped from the curtained doorway, carrying a large tray of chocolate tarts. "The Queen did us a favor driving off that nasty little Duke."

The corners of Elsa's lips twitched upward.

"He's a crook, been robbing us blind for years." She rested the tray on the display counter and removed an empty one. "I remember my mother complaining about his underhanded dealings when I was a girl." She placed the full tray in its place. With it secure she picked up the empty one.

Geir snorted, waving her off. "All shipping merchants are crooks. How else do you think they get so rich? This embargo is hurting people. Men down at the docks can't make a living if there are no ships coming and going, and wait till you start running outta supplies. See how you like it when you have to start turning folks away. Cause you don't have the imported berries and chocolates for your pastries and pies. The Queen should have thought this through before she cut off trade."

"Well, what choice did she have?" Oddvar shrugged.

"She's making this personal." Geir said.

"I don't know, Geir." Persi leaned on the counter. "If someone sent men to try and run me through, I'd take that rather personal."

The memory of a steel arrow inches from her face sent a shiver down Elsa's spine. Without realizing it her arms wrapped around her, palms flat against her sides. She squeezed her eyes closed to drive away the memory.

Persi rubbed a hand over his arm as the skin tingled from a cold chill.

"So we're all supposed to suffer because she got her feelings hurt? The Duke thought he'd end the winter. I tell you, when my fingers and toes were growing numb from the bitter cold I was starting to think he had the right idea."

"That's enough, Geir!" Aggie slammed the empty tray onto the counter, causing everyone in the shop to jump. "I'll not have that kind of talk in my shop. Queen Elsa and Princess Anna have been nothing but kind to us. King Agdar and Queen Idun, God rest their souls, would be proud to see how they have turned out."

"Would they?" He glared at her.

"That is a question I ask myself every day."

All eyes turned to the young woman. Elsa moved toward the counter offering the group a warm smile. "Please, forgive my rudeness. I didn't mean to ease drop."

The empty tray slipped from Aggie's hands to clatter against the floor. "Your Majesty." She dropped into an awkward curtsy.

The men bowed, thought Elsa noticed Geir never took his eyes from her.

"Please, rise."

Persi straightened, helping his wife up. "Your Majesty, it is an honor to have you in our shop."

"Thank you." She gave a slight bow of her head. Her eyes settled on a tray in the display case. "Do you bake the chocolate tarts for the castle?"

"Yes, Your Majesty." Persi wiped his hands on his apron.

"They're wonderful." Elsa said.

Persi bowed, grinning from ear to ear. "Thank you, Your Majesty."

"They're my grandmother's recipe." Aggie curtsied once more as Elsa's gaze fell on her.

"Really?" The smile Elsa offered them softened her eyes.

"Yes." Aggie blushed. "The recipe has been in the family for generations." Elsa noticed a hint of pride in the woman's words.

Persi reached for the display tray. "Would you like one?"

"Thank you, but no," Elsa raised a hand. "It's almost time for lunch. Cook would be offended if I started my meal with dessert. She's a bit sensitive about such things."

All but Geir laughed.

She turned to dock workers. "You mentioned there is a problem with the ships docking. Would you please explain?"

"Well, Your Majesty, you see…that is…" Oddvar found himself tongue tied in the Queen's presence.

Geir was not so easily flustered. "Your order to break off trade with Weselton is keeping the ships from unloading their merchandise." He crossed his arms, adding her title as an afterthought. "Your Majesty."

Elsa wasn't fazed by the glare the large man leveled at her, though his lack of respect was starting to grate on her nerves. "Is this merchandise that was ordered before the embargo?"

"Yes. All Weselton ships are being turned away."

Her face showed no hint of irritation at the absence of a title following the response. "Those were not my orders. My declaration was quite clear that any outstanding contracts would be completed. The law only affects new contracts."

"That's not what Major Reino said." Oddvar swallowed hard when Elsa's gaze fell on him. "Ma'am."

"Major Reino? What is his role in this?"

"He's overseeing harbor security, ma'am." Geir replied.

Elsa made a mental note to check into that. Reino was second in command of castle security. She could think of no reason why he would be overseeing harbor operations. "I see. Well then, I will have to correct that." She looked to the couple behind the counter. "Might I trouble you for a sheet of paper, a pen and some ink?"

Persi stared at her till Aggie elbowed him in the ribs. With a grunt he jerked into action. "Yes, ma'am. Right away." He disappeared through the curtain.

"Even if you allow the ships to dock, that doesn't fix the problem, ma'am. Once all the contracts run out we'll be right back where we are now."

Elsa turned to Geir. "By the time the old contracts run out we will have new trade partners to fill the void."

"How can you be so sure, ma'am?" Oddvar asked.

"We have already secured two new trade agreements in the last two days."

Geir scoffed. "With Neville, their shipping is barely half a days work, Your Majesty.

Peris returned with the paper and pen. He arranged it on the counter. "Here you go, Your Majesty."

"Thank you." She took up the pen, dipped it in the well, he had opened, and began to write. Her words were crisp and clean as the pen flowed over the paper. In a few moments she signed her signature across the bottom, handing the pen to Persi. "Thank you."

"My pleasure, Queen Elsa." He held the pen in both hands as if it were a sacred relic.

Elsa made her way to the door, sending the bell clattering as she opened it. From the doorway she waved to a guard. Several came running.

Captain Olsen reached her first. Even after twenty years of service he was still a fit man. Grey shaded his temples, giving his dark hair and square face a distinguished look. He was the model image of a member of the Queen's Shield.

"Is everything alright, Your Majesty?" His brown eyes swept over the small group. A gloved hand tightened on the hilt of his sword.

"Yes, we are fine, Captain." She held out the folded letter. "Would you please have someone deliver this to the Harbor Master? Tell him it is to go into effect immediately. Queen's orders. If he has any questions he may come to me for clarification."

"Yes, Your Majesty." He took the letter, gave a quick salute and moved into the street, waving one of the guards to him.

Elsa watched the men exchange words, then the guard took the letter, saluted and ran off toward the docks. Satisfied she let the door close with a clatter. "Well, gentlemen, I believe your day is about to get busier."

"Thank you, Queen Elsa." Oddvar smiled slapping the back of his hand against Geir's crossed arms. "Hear that? We've got work again."

Geir's stance remained firm, his eyes on Elsa. "Till the current contracts run out. Two small agreements will hardly make up for Weselton's business. Without trade agreements there will be no new contracts, no contracts mean no jobs."

"I assure you, I'm working on securing new trade agreements with several other countries. If all goes well, we should surpass the business we were conducting with Weselton."

"And if it doesn't go well?"

"You have my word, I will do everything in my power to increase business and jobs in Arendelle."

"How, trading with Neville? They're hardly worth the ink it takes to sign the agreement." Geir scoffed.

Irritation nagged at Elsa, but her face remained neutral. "They are but one of many countries we will be trading with. And they are hardly useless. Many of our medicines come from Neville."

"And our muskets and powder come from Wesleton."

"Do you really want to trust them to build our defenses?" Elsa allowed herself a slight smirk. "There are many countries throughout the world who are more than happy to provide all the weapons we require. Though medicines will save more lifes than bullets." Elsa replied, her hands still folded at her skirt.

"So you're a pacifists." Geir shook his head. "Just like your father."

"I take that as a compliment." Her head held high as she addressed him. "I see no shame in settling problems with words instead of weapons."

"I agree, Your Majesty, but sometimes one has to stand up and fight. How many times can one turn the other cheek?" Oddvar asked.

Elsa allowed her smile to broaden. "At least twice, sir."

Persi and his wife laughed.

"She has you there, Oddvar." Aggie said.

He laughed with them.

"It's easy to speak of turning the other cheek when you can freeze a man solid with a wave of your hand." Geir didn't flinch as Elsa's smile faded back into her neutral mask. "But the rest of us can't defend ourselves so easily. We can't afford to make enemies of powerful countries."

All signs of the giggling girl of a moment ago were gone as Elsa fixed him with a steady gaze. "I assure you, I'm not looking to make enemies with anyone. But I will not allow Arendelle to be robbed by dishonest men. Who's only goal is to line their pockets at the expense of others. I will defend Arendelle by any means necessary, if I must. But, violence will not be my first respond to a problem."

Geir opened his mouth but the distant sound of ship bells cut him off.

"The ships are docking." Oddvar slapped a hand against the man's arm. "Come on, Geir, we need to get back before the others snatch up the good jobs. Pepsi, we'll be back later to help with the crates." Half way to the door he stopped, spun and bowed to Elsa. "Good day, Queen Elsa."

"Good day." She replied.

"Your Majesty." Geir gave a bow, turned and left before she could acknowledge him.

"Please forgive his ill manners, Your Majesty." Pepsi said. "He's a good man. He just lets his temper get the better of him at times."

"No harm done." Elsa assured him.

The town clock began to chime the quarter to the hour.

She looked to the door. "If you'll excuse me, I must be going."

"Wait, Your Majesty. A moment, please." Aggie stepped from behind the counter carrying a small wrapped box. She held it out to Elsa. "Treats, for later."

Elsa held up a hand. "Thank you, but I…"

She pressed the box into Elsa's hands. "Please, I know how Princess Anna loves my chocolate tarts."

Elsa reached for the coins she carries hidden in her skirt. Aggie held up a hand to stop her. "It is a gift, Your Majesty. For you and the Princess.

"Thank you." Warmth reached Elsa's blue eyes as she held the box.

Aggie tilted her head, studying Elsa's face.

"Is something wrong?"

"You have your mother's eyes."

"Wh…What?"

"Forgive me, I'm being too forward." She bowed her head taking a step back.

"No. It's just. It's been a long time since anyone told me that."

"I can see it, especially when you smile. She had such gentle eyes."

"You knew my mother?"

Aggie gave a little shrug coupled with a sad smile. "As well as one could for a lady in her position. I attended the Queen's tea parties. All the women in town did, they were so nice. There would be tea, sandwiches and of course chocolate. I had a standing order for chocolate tarts to be delivered. Queen Idun, God rest her soul, loved her chocolate."

"Yes, she did." Elsa smiled at the memory.

"Everyone looked so forward to those parties. To be invited to the castle was so exciting. All the mothers in town looked so forward to their daughter's sixteenth birthday, so they could start attending."

"Mother enjoyed them as well. She always enjoyed socializing." She thought of the lightness in her mother's mood after each party. It was as if a burden had been lifted from her, for a while at least.

"The Queen was a good woman." Tears glistened in the older woman's eyes. "She spoke often of how proud she was of her daughters."

Frost began to form on the package as Elsa lowered her head.

The woman spied the creeping ice. "Forgive me, I didn't mean to upset you, Queen Elsa."

With a shake of her head Elsa drew a quick breath. "No." She managed a smile and the ice began to fade. "I'm fine. But, if you'll please excuse me, I must find my sister."

"Of course, Your Majesty." the woman curtsied. "I've taken enough of your time."

"Thank you." She looked to Persi who bowed. "Both of you, for everything."

"Thank you, Your Majesty." They answered in unison.

"Good day." She nodded to them, and stepped through the door, the little bell clanking behind her.

Out in the bright sunlight, Elsa paused closing her eyes as she struggled to rein in her emotions. Memories of her mother brought a fresh wave of emotions and she struggled to wade through them. She drew a deep breath, clearing her mind. The warmth of the sun against her face reminded her that she no longer had to hide from the world. _Oh, mother, what would you and father say if you could see me now?_ She knew there would be no answer. With her emotions in check she opened her eyes and began moving along the street.

She clutched the package to her chest as she wandered toward the castle. Lost in thought, she jumped when someone latched on to her arm.

"Didn't you hear me calling you?" Anna asked.

"Sorry, I was just thinking?"

"You okay?"

"I'm fine." She patted the hands wrapped around her arm.

"Where have you been? I've been searching the square for you." Anna reached for the package. "What's that?"

Elsa held it away from her. "A treat, for later."

"You bought treats?" Anna's face brightened.

"No, I didn't buy them."

Strong, warm arms wrapped around Elsa's arm. "So you stole them?"

"What?" She laughed shaking her head. "No, they were a gift from the bake shop owner."

"A gift? Wait, they're from the baker? What are they? Are they chocolate?"

"Yes, and you'll have to wait and see."

"You're evil." Anna giggled as she leaned into her sister.

The clock began to chime the hour.

"We should be getting back."

Anna's gaze shifted to the gates and Elsa noticed her smile slipped.

"What's wrong?" Elsa asked.

"Let's walk to the docks."

"It's lunch time. I'm hungry, and I need to get back to work. Besides, you know how Gerda and Alma worry when we're late for meals."

"They're not going to start serving without the Queen."

"No, but they won't eat until we've been served and I don't want to make them late for their meals."

Anna ducked her head. "I'm sorry. You're right. I just wasn't thinking, as usual." She started as cool lips pressed against her temple.

"Don't belittle yourself like that."

Blush crept up freckled cheeks. "Okay,sis."

They continued on to the castle with Anna sharing stories of her time with the children.


	4. Chapter 4

Light filtered through the dungeon window cutting a narrow path into the dark shadows. Elsa was use to shadows. She even found a degree of comfort within them. For years they had shielded her from the world, from her sister. They had allowed her to drift about the castle unnoticed by others.

She found no comfort in the darken corners of her cell. The darkness mocked her, reminding her there was no shelter for a monster like her.

Every movement was weighted down by the heavy chains and manacles shackled to her hands. Frost coated the metal with no effect. She bit back a humorless chuckle at the thought of having traded leather gloves for metal ones. Given her crimes it seemed fitting.

From the lone window she could see the damage her storm wrecked upon Arendelle. If it did not end soon her people and her kingdom would perish.

If only she could speak with Anna, convince her to let her leave. Perhaps the storm would lessen. But Anna hadn't returned, so the prince claimed. She looked to the window. Where was she? Why hadn't she returned? There had been enough time for her to make her way back.

Unless she wasn't able too. She hadn't seen the magic strike her sister, but she knew it had. Elsa had assumed, hoped, the strike had not seriously hurt her. After all, there had been no change in the stripe in her hair. That damn stripe, it had been a constant reminder of the threat she posed to her sister, to the world.

She hung her head. Of course her magic had hurt her, it always caused her sister pain.

There was a shuffling of boots heels against the stone floor outside her door.

Fear chilled her heart as the memory of the troll's warning crept back to her from countless nightmares. She began to pull on the chains. They would not yield. She heard the key scrape against the lock.

"Hurry, we must be quick. She's dangerous."

With all of her might she strained against the chains. She had to escape, to flee. Ice spread up the walls and over the door. She felt the metal at her hands start to buckle.

The door burst open and four members of the Royal Guard entered. Two wore the patch of the Queen's Shield. Her own men feared her.

"Secure her!" Called a dark haired man with a mustache. She couldn't remember his name, Roland, Rennie, something with an r.

"No, wait. Please." Her pleas fell on deaf ears.

The men split into pairs, each grabbed the chains securing her hands. They pulled the chains taunt, taking her to her knees. She grit her teeth against the pain in her shoulders as her arms where jerked outward, stretched to their limits.

Prince Hans appeared in the doorway. He strolled over to her, a hand resting on the hilt of his sword.

The sympathetic ally from earlier was gone. As he stood, lording over her, his lips curled back into a smile.

She felt a chill run down her spine. How had she not noticed his predatory nature before? Struck by the realization she was not the only threat to Arendelle, or her sister, she tried to struggle. The chains tightened, drawing a painful gasp from her.

"Queen Elsa of Arendelle. For your crimes against your kingdom and the crown you have been tried and sentenced."

"Who are you to claim authority in my land?" Anger sparked at the interloper's arrogance. "In my absence my sister is regent."

"Your sister is dead." His lips twitched at Elsa's gasp. "She returned from the mountain, cold as ice, her hair turned white. She said you struck her." He leaned in to catch her gaze. "You killed her."

"no." Her head bowed and she would have collapsed had the chains not held her in place.

Hans rose reaching for his sword as he played to his audience. "For your crimes, the sentence is death."

The sharp twang of metal again metal was deafening in the small cell. He shifted the sword in his hand, tightening his grip. "Any last words, _Your Majesty_?"

His mocking tone was not lost on her, but she no longer cared. Tears slipped down her cheeks to land on the hard, stone floor. Anna was dead. _I killed her_ , her chest tightened at the thought.

With a nod to the men, they held tight to the chains. Hans raised the sword over his head. She made no attempt to stop him.

"Elsa, what have you done?" The voice cut through her grief. She looked up, no longer was the pompous prince standing over her. No, the face glaring down at her was much more familiar. "Papa?"

The sword swung at her neck.

Her scream echoed throughout the castle as she bolted up. Air refused to enter her lungs as her breaths came in short, quick gasps. Ice coated the room. Flurries swirled over the bed.

"Elsa." Hands shook her.

"No! Don't!" She tried to pull away.

"Elsa, wake up. P…Please! Wa…Wake up!"

"Anna?" Elsa grabbed her sister's shoulders. The girl flinched from the fingers digging into soft flesh. "You're alive?"

"Ye…yes." She managed to answer through chattering teeth. "Elsa, th-the storm."

She became aware of the blizzard ripping through her room. With a wave of her hand it was gone.

"Thanks." Anna pulled the blankets up around her.

"Oh, god, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Fresh tears slipped down Elsa's cheeks as she tried to move away from her sister.

"It's okay." Anna scooted closer to lean against her.

"Don't touch me!" Elsa tumbled from the bed, half crawling as she scrambled away, placing some distance between them. There was a twinge of remorse at the pained look on Anna's face, but she held her distance. "I don't want to hurt you?"

"You didn't hurt me, Elsa." With a slow, measured pace Anna eased onto her knees.

Fear crept up Elsa's spine, ice rolled in her veins. She turned her back on Anna, running her hands through her hair. The image of the cell, chains, Hans…her father's face, they flashed through her mind in an ever changing cycle. Each dragging her deeper into the panic that threatened to engulf her. Ice cracked at her feet, she clenched her teeth, straining to rein it back in. "You…you should go."

"You're kicking me out?" There was an all too familiar hitch in Anna's voice. The sound tore at Elsa's heart.

Unable to face her sister, Elsa wrapped her arms around herself, careful to tuck her hand against her body. She felt the ice churn within her core. She curled into herself, forcing it to settle. Through clenched teeth she managed to speak. "You, should go, to your room, it's warmer there."

"I'll light the fire." Anna started to climb off the bed. "It'll be toasty in here in no time."

Elsa drew in tighter on herself as Anna approached. "Anna…please." She was nearly in tears. "It's not, safe."

"No."

It was so soft Elsa had almost missed it. "Anna…"

"No."

Her skin began to tingle as she heard Anna step closer.

"I'm not leaving, Elsa."

Anger flickered at the defiance. "Anna, you shouldn't be here!"

"Yes, I should. I'm your sister, your family." She thumped a fist against her chest. "I need you…and you need me." The last sounded more of a question than a declaration. "Please, Elsa. You promised you wouldn't shut me out anymore." She eased closer, careful with each step.

Eyes closed, Elsa chewed on her lip to hold back tears and protests. She knew Anna was wrong, it wasn't safe. She needed to go. But deep inside a small voice begged for her to stay. "I don't, want, to hurt you."

She tensed as arms wrapped around her. A warmth settled against her back. "You won't hurt me."

"Never on purpose."

"I know that." Warm breath tickled Elsa's ear. "Remember, the first time, Papa tried to ride our bicycle?"

It took a moment for Elsa's mind to shift from her silent chanting, to the image of her father tittering atop the bicycle.

"He was convinced, the Duchess had sent it as some grand plan to take out the Royal family." Anna said.

Elsa snorted at the memory. "He kept mumbling about Kai taking an ax to it." With her eyes closed she focused on Anna's voice.

Anna chuckled softly. "Finally, mama came to his rescue. She ordered him to the rear seat, pulled up her skirt, climbed on and took off down the hall."

From deep beneath the fear, joy bubbled up, it was soft and faint. It calmed the ice, forcing it down. "I remember." The tension in her chest eased.

"She was laughing the whole time."

"Papa, kept telling her to slow down." Elsa said.

"They nearly flatten poor Gerda as they rounded a corner."

"It was the only time he ever rode it."

They shared a chuckle at the memory.

Elsa patted the arms wrapped around her waist, allowing herself to relax further into the embrace.

"Do you want to talk about the nightmare?"

She flinched and the arms around her tightened.

"It's okay, you don't have too."

"Hans… and the guards… came for me. The manacles didn't break." She drew a shaky breath as she began to tremble. "I…I couldn't escape." She couldn't bring herself to mention her father's appearance.

"Oh, Elsa." Somehow Anna held her closer.

Unable to hold it back any longer Elsa twisted and collapsed into her sister's embrace. Her body shook with uncontrollable sobs as her fingers dug into Anna's nightgown, bunching it in her fists.

Anna held to her, offering what comfort she could. Elsa's knees buckled and they went to the floor together. Anna managed to ease them down. She felt helpless as she held the sobbing young woman.

Sometime passed before Elsa's breathing leveled out and she relaxed against her sister. "It's getting late." She broke from the embrace, pushing herself up on shaking arms. "You should go to bed."

"Can I stay with you, please?"

Her first thought was to refuse, to send Anna to her bedroom where she would be warm and safe. That was her first thought, but it would have been cruel to crush the glimmer of hope in her little sister's eyes. "Sure." She brushed a strand of hair out of Anna's face.

Strong hands caught her arms and she was rewarded by a warm smile. "Come on."

Elsa nodded unable to trust her voice.

Anna drug her to the bed and climbed in, waiting for Elsa to join her.

She was barely settled in before Anna snuggled into her back. There was something comforting about her being there. She patted the arm wrapped around her waist. "Goodnight."

"Night."

They laid in silence for several minutes.

"Elsa?"

"Humm?"

"Just before you, screamed. You called out for Papa."

She tensed. "I did?"

"Yes."

"I…I don't remember."

"It's okay." The arm around her waist tightened.

She grasped the arm, welcoming the warmth beneath her hand.

Soon Anna's breathing slowed, she unconsciously snuggled in closer.

Elsa lay staring into the dark. Her eye lids grew heavy as the images of the nightmare began to fade. From the darkness Grand Pabbie's words came to her. _If you look beyond your guilt, is it not your father, who you blame for what came to be?_

 _No. Father and Mother, loved me. They were willing to sacrifice everything to protect me._ She reined in a twinge of guilt, and beneath it something else she couldn't quite put her finger on. _It was just a dream,_ she thought. _Papa, would never have hurt me. Not on purpose."_ She drifted off into a somewhat peaceful sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Aug 2, 1840

For the third time in the last few minutes Elsa tried to finish reading through a painfully boring paragraph. Her mind and her gaze kept drifting to the painted figure staring down at her. Since her parents passing she has spent hours talking with the figure, knowing in her rational mind it would not answer, yet when it did, it was her father's voice she heard.

She dismissed the thought. Memories, echoes of pass conversations were all they were. As of late more of her questions went unanswered than not. Still she found comfort in the portrait; it was one of her favorites of him. He looked so regal in his coronation uniform. Though he had been older than her when he took the throne, she could see the uncertainty in his eyes. Perhaps even fear, nothing like the cold hatred of the man in her dream. Frost crept along the edge of the document. _Damn_ , she uttered the silent curse as she drew the ice back.

 _That's enough of those thoughts._ She shook her head as if it would dislodge the memories. _Keep it up and you'll unleash a full on blizzard. That would bring Anna running with hot chocolate and warm hugs._ The corners of her lips rose at the image.

With that thought she tried once more to focus on the paperwork. She glanced up from the treaty to find Gerda standing before her desk. Back straight, hands folded to her front, waiting to speak. The woman's ability to slip in and out of a room unnoticed would have made an assassin envious. She pushed down a giggle at the thought.

The sight of the older woman brought a sense of relief. Her shoulders eased from tension she hadn't realized she'd been holding. She couldn't remember a time when Gerda hadn't been a part of her life. The handmaiden had accepted Elsa's magic with her usual practical sense. Extra blankets, pails and mops were kept near Elsa's room in the residential quarters. At a moments notice the woman could produce a hammer and chisel to free either her charge or doorways from unexpected ice.

Even during Elsa's darkest hours Gerda had never shied away from her. Always there to offer words of support and encouragement. Even an occasional gentle scolding, when she thought it was in the young woman's best interest.

Warmth radiated from the soft brown eyes watching her every move. "Yes, Gerda?"

"I thought you might you like to take your lunch in the garden today, Your Majesty? It's lovely out."

"Thank you, Gerda." She turned back to her paperwork. "But, I'll take my lunch here."

"My lady." The soft endearment held just enough admonishment to catch her attention.

She looked up.

"A change of scenery would do you good. You're pushing yourself too hard."

Elsa laughed off the suggestion. "You sound like, Anna."

"Your sister is concerned for your well-being. As are we all."

"Thank you for your concern. But I'm fine. You shouldn't worry about me so."

"It is my job to worry about you, ma'am."

"And you do it well." Her attention drifted back to the paperwork.

"I've had enough practice, My Lady."

Elsa glanced up at her with an arched eyebrow to hide a smirk.

"Your Majesty, you haven't been outside the castle in two days and you've barely left this room in that time."

"Gerda," There was a hint of amusement in the young woman's voice. "Enough. I'm fine. Really."

The handmaiden opened her mouth, paused, then snapped it shut. "As you wish, Your Majesty." She bowed and turned away.

"Gerda, wait."

"Yes, ma'am?"

"Do you remember mother's tea parties?"

"Of course." The woman's face lit up. "Alma and I helped her plan them. Why do you ask, Queen Elsa?"

"During my recent visit to town the baker's wife mentioned how much she enjoyed the parties."

"I dare say, all the ladies enjoyed Her Majesty's parties. It isn't often one was invited to tea with a Queen." Gerda smile faltered. "Queen Idun, God rest her soul, enjoyed them as well."

"Were they really that popular?"

"Oh, yes, ma'am. Your mother loved to talk with people, to hear their stories. The tea parties gave a voice to the women of the town. As well as a willing ear to hear those voices. There was many a time the Queen discovered trouble brewing before it became a problem for King Agdar, God rest his soul."

"I remember mother mentioning such things." She fiddled with the paper in her hands. "I'm sorry I wasn't able to attend one."

"As Crown Princess it wasn't your place to attend, ma'am. No, that duty would have fallen to your sister. Once she came of age, she would have attended with the Queen and on her behalf, if needed."

"Anna never attended the parties, did she?"

"No, ma'am. She never had the opportunity. Girls were only allowed to attend once they turned sixteenth. To avoid favoritism, Her Majesty, held to that rule with Princess Anna. She was so looking forward to Anna's sixteenth birthday that summer. She had such plans for her formal introduction to the group. She even had a special tea cup and saucer made for her. It was quite lovely, green with gold crocus inlay around the rim."

"Mother, never told me any of that." Her gaze fell to the desktop. _More secrets,_ she thought _._

"Perhaps, she did not wish to upset you. As you could not attend."

"Perhaps." Her face held its neutral pose as she looked up at the woman. "Do you know if Anna received the tea cup?"

"With the Queen's passing it was forgotten. I hadn't given it a thought till now, ma'am."

Elsa gave an absent little nod. "Do you know where the cup is?"

"No, ma'am." Gerda's gaze lowered. "I never saw it again after your mother showed it to Alma and I. I assume it's somewhere in her chambers.

"I see." A twinge of guilt and sadness tugged at Elsa. She realized Anna had not only missed out on sharing something special with their mother, but at having a chance to socialize with the women of the town, and other girls her own age.

"If there is nothing else, Your Majesty. I will get your lunch."

"That's all. Thank you." Elsa answered absently.

As she reached the door, Elsa called out.

"Gerda?"

"Yes, ma'am?"

"I've changed my mind. I think I will take my lunch in the garden. Would you please ask my sister to join me, if she is available?"

The handmaid's features soften into a smile. "Of course, Your Majesty." With a bow she was out the door.

0000

The table teetered as Elsa sat a pile of books and scrolls atop it. She began sorting through them.

"There you are."

Before she could respond a weight landed on her back. She grunted at the impact, bracing a hand against the table to keep her balance. "Anna, next time, could you give me a little warning before you launch an assault from the rear?"

"Then it wouldn't be a surprise, silly." Anna giggled, with an arm wrapped around Elsa's neck she pulled her in for a quick kiss on the cheek. She leaned over the table to study the pile. "What's you doing?"

"I thought we could have lunch together and enjoy the garden."

Anna stepped back, hands going to her hips as she glared at the laden table. "No, you planned to sit here reading reports while barely noticing me or your lunch."

"I always notice you." The corners of Anna's lips twitched upward, but she managed to hold a stern glare. "But, I have work to do."

"You work too hard."

"The kingdom doesn't run itself."

"Well, it won't collapse if you take a break for lunch. You know I could help you with some of this. You don't have to do everything by yourself."

"You do help, and I'm not doing it all by myself. I have an entire staff and council to help."

"I'm not so sure the council helps."

Elsa snickered. "They serve a purpose. And perhaps if you showed up for a meeting once in awhile, as I asked you too, you'd see that."

She didn't see Anna wince at the gentle scolding. "I told you I was sorry. I was helping Kristoff brush briars out of Sven's coat and I lost track of time."

"And before that you were playing with the ducklings in the garden."

"I wasn't playing, I was protecting them. Old Agnes, keeps stalking them. I don't know why that cat can't stick to mice."

Elsa hummed as she picked up a scroll. "Hey," She cried as it was snatched from her hand. "give that back."

"Nuh uh," Anna stepped out of reach. "You'll get it back after lunch."

"No, give it to me, now." She made a swipe for the paper, missing as Anna shifted it behind her back. "Be careful, that's an original copy."

With the scroll safely out of reach, Anna kept her distance. "You can have it back, if, you promise to sit and have lunch with me, without working."

"Anna." Elsa's hands went to her hips.

"Nope," Twin braids bounced from side to side as Anna shook her head. "No bossy big sister voice. You have to ask nice."

Elsa's eyes narrowed, as she studied the girl. The crease in her brow eased as a smile worked its way onto her face. "Fine, may I please have my scroll?" She held out a hand.

"And, you'll have lunch with me?" Anna leaned forward tilting her head.

"I, invited _you_ to lunch, remember?"

"No working?"

"Oh, Anna." Elsa laughed as she took her sister by the shoulders, pulling her close, slipping her arms around Anna's neck.

Cool fingers tickled the back of Anna's neck, as they hooked her collar. Too late Anna realized her mistake. There was no time to react as a small snowball rolled down her back, held in by her blouse.

"Argh! You stinker!" She jumped back, tugging at the blouse, trying in vain to keep the icy water from touching her.

Elsa snatched the scroll from her hand. "I'll take that, thank you."

"Holy cats! That's cold." Anna danced around trying to free the snowball. "You cheated!"

"You let your guard down." She laid the scroll on the table and leaned forward to reach for another. "Remember, sister dear, never drop your defenses until you are sure you have won the battle." The remnants of the snowball splattered against the side of her head. She froze for a moment, eyes closed as she processed the turn of events. Ever so slowly she straightened, brushing slush from her hair.

"Guess you shouldn't have let your guard down, _sister dear_."

Laughter echoed through the garden as Anna doubled over clutching her belly.

Water flew as Elsa flicked the snow from her fingers. She turned to her sister and began rubbing her palms together. "So, you want a snowball fight?"

"No." Back peddling, Anna, couldn't stop laughing. She tried to shield herself with raised hands. "Elsa, stop. That's not fair."

Bouncing a large snowball in her hand Elsa smirked. "Who said anything about fair?"

"Lunch is ready, Your Majesty." Gerda appeared with a tray.

"Gerda," Anna ducked behind her, sticking her tongue out at Elsa. "Tell Elsa to play nice."

She settled the tray on the table and began sitting it up. "I don't take sides, Your Highness."

Elsa waved the snowball away, giving Gerda's forearm an affectionate squeeze, as she sat down.

Gerda smiled at the gesture. She lifted the lid from the tray.

"Oh, sandwiches." Anna snatched up one of the halves and took a bite.

"Hey, that's _my_ lunch." Elsa swatted at her, missing as the younger woman stepped out of reach. "Get your own."

"You won't eat it all." Anna bit off another mouthful.

"I would have."

"Anna, let your sister eat in peace." Gerda gently scolded. "Alma will be out in a moment with your lunch. Do you need anything else, Your Majesty?"

"No, thank you, Gerda."

"You're welcome, ma'am." She bowed and left.

Anna flopped down on the chair opposite Elsa, propping her feet up on the remaining chair "So, can I help with this trade thingy?"

"No, thank you." She unfurled her napkin, draping it over her lap. "I need to handle this on my own."

"Okay. It's probably for the best." Anna shrugged. "Poul would freak if he knew the spare was writing policies." She broke off a large piece of bread, shoving it into her mouth."

Elsa's hand paused midway to her mouth. She lowered the sandwich, as she stared at her sister. "Don't do that."

Taken aback by her sister's stern tone, Anna moved her feet to floor, sitting up straight. "Don't do what?"

"Why do you belittle yourself that way?"

Anna shrugged, her gaze lowering as she picked at the sandwich. "Everyone knows, first born heir, second born spare."

Elsa sighed. "I hated that phrase when we were children, and I hate it more now."

Across the table Anna noticed the firm set of her sister's jaw and the hint of red creeping into her cheeks. "I was just joking."

"It's not funny." There was an edge to Elsa's voice.

"Don't be mad. It's okay. I know what people say. You're the heir and I'm the spare. It's no big deal."

Anna fought the urge to flinch as cold fingers wrapped around her hand. She met her sister's gaze. There was no anger behind the blue eyes. They were soft, almost sad.

"It is a big deal. It's a sign of disrespect not just for your position, but for you. You have always been more than a spare and now even more so. You are the Crown Princess, next in line to the throne, and my sister. I will not stand for you being belittled like that, not even in jest." She held her sister's gaze, her tone softening. "Not even by you."

"Okay, calm down. Don't go all crazy big sister on me." She ducked her head brushing at an imagined strand of hair.

Elsa gave her hand a little squeeze before releasing it.

"Your Majesty." Kai entered shuffling through a pile of envelopes. He stopped at the table. "The Bounty arrived with dispatches for you." He looked up to find Anna glaring at him.

Elsa held out a hand. "Thank you, Kai"

"Elsa, you promised." Her bottom lip rolled out in a small pout.

"I'm just going to add them to the pile." She answered as Kai placed the stack in her outstretched hand. Glancing at the top one she missed Kai's apologetic shrug to Anna and her turning away with a huff.

"Here you go, Princess." Alma appeared carrying a tray. She sat it down in front of Anna.

"Thanks, Alma." Anna perked up.

"Do you need anything else, dear?"

"No, thank you." Anna replied.

"Actually, there is." Elsa cleared her tray and stacked the books and scrolls she had brought in. "Would you please return these to my study?"

"Of course, Your Majesty." She took the tray and left.

"Would you like me to take the dispatches to the study, ma'am?" Kai asked.

"No, I'll take care of them."

"As you wish, ma'am. Do you need anything else?"

"No, thank you, Kai."

He bowed, winking at Anna. She bit her lip to keep from laughing as he left.

Elsa picked up the pile of dispatches and halved them. "Here." She dropped one of the stacks on Anna's tray. "You can help me sort through these."

"Sure." She stuffed the rest of the sandwich into her mouth, licking her fingers before wiping them on her napkin.

At sight of her sister's chipmunk cheeks, Elsa was torn between scolding the girl for her table manners or bursting into laughter. She chose to shake her head, dismissing the matter with a small smile.

Anna's brow furrowed as she read over the letter. "Agh, not again." She mumbled pass the mouthful of food.

"Please, don't talk with your mouth full."

With some effort Anna swallowed. "Some king wants you to marry me off to his son. Ewww," She dropped the letter onto the table. "He's twelve."

She giggled at her sister's antics. "I've been receiving more of those since the coronation. It seems word has spread that you're available."

"Excuse me? I most certainly am not available." Anna folded her arms across her chest. "I, have a boyfriend. That is," Her arms dropped as her posture relaxed. "I have a friend, who is a boy. I mean he's not officially my boyfriend, not yet. I'm not even sure he wants to be."

Elsa watched her sister do mental back flips as she tried to explain her relationship with Kristoff. She decided to step in and save the girl before she hurt herself. "Either way, you have not, yet, been betrothed. So, they consider you fair game."

"Fair game? They can't hunt me like some timid deer."

"You are hardly timid, and you know how the royal marriage game is played. They see you as a good catch."

"Great, first I'm a deer, now I'm a fish. How about I become a wolf and threaten to bite their backsides?"

"Careful, sister, some of them might find that offer appealing."

"Okay, now I'm going to be ill." She tossed the letter aside. "What do you tell them?"

"I thank them for their interest and tell them my sister is not seeking a betrothment at this time."

"How many of these, hunting requests, do you get for your hand?"

"A few." Elsa shrugged. "But not as many since my powers were revealed. I think it scared them off."

"Jerks." Anna mumbled. "Your powers are a gift."

"Thanks." Elsa smiled at her.

"I should start a single princess club. We could exchange letters about the creeps stalking us. I could warn them about Hans."

"No doubt, you would be doing humanity a great service." Elsa turned her attention back to her letter.

"After lunch let's go to the stables and find you a horse."

"I have a horse and no, I need to finish my work."

"But your trip is next week, if you don't get in some practice time you won't be able to ride."

"If I have to, I'll take the carriage."

"Elsa, you're just avoiding the problem. If you're going to be traveling around the kingdom you need riding lessons."

"I've had riding lessons."

"Yeah, when you were eight. You need to practice. Remember what Mother use to say."

They answered in unison. "A Queen should be able to set as well upon a horse as she does on a throne." They laughed.

"She did love her horses." Elsa said.

"Yeah, she did." Anna grew silence, lost in thought. After a moment she shook off the memories.

"I know you don't want to hear this, but Kristoff says you won't be able to reach the outlying villages by carriage."

"Perhaps I should have Kristoff take me by sled, seems appropriate for a Snow Queen."

Surprised by the joke it took a moment for Anna's mind to realize what she had said. "Wait, you're both going? At the same time?"

Ready to tease, Elsa caught herself at the panicked look in her sister's eyes. "Anna, I'm joking. I'm not taking, Kristoff."

Anna tried to laugh it off. Elsa wasn't fooled.

"Course the solution is you take me with you. I can help you with your riding and we can keep each other company."

"I will have an entire detail of the Queen's Shield, a troop of Marines and Gerda. I don't think I'll be lacking for company."

"I still can't believe Gerda is going with you."

"She insists it would be shameful for a Queen to tour without attendants. She wanted to bring two other maids, but I refused. At this rate we're going to outnumber the townspeople."

Anna chuckled. "Still I'd like to go."

"I know, sunshine. But we've discussed this. One of us needs to remain here. The people need to know a member of the Royal family is in charge."

"I'm still going to miss you."

She looked up to catch her sister's gaze. "And I'll miss you. Kai will be here to help you and you'll have Olaf to keep you company. I'm sure Kristoff and Sven will be close by."

Anna's smile returned at the mention of the mountain man. "Well when he's not busy with his ice work."

"Speaking of Kristoff, your friend, who is a boy. What is your relationship with him?"

"I don't know." Anna shrugged. "We're friends. Close friends."

"Close enough to kiss friends."

"Don't make me regret telling you that." Anna gaze shifted to the garden as if some answer lay among the flowers. "I'm not sure, what we are."

"Do you want to be more than friends?"

Blush crept up Anna's cheek, as she brushed at her hair. "I don't know. I like him." A soft smile touched her lips. "I like him a lot. But…" She ducked her head.

"But, what?"

"But how do I know I can trust him?" She raised her head, fixing Elsa with her teal eyes. "How do I know he won't hurt me…like Hans did?"

"Anna," Elsa reached across the table, taking her hand. "I understand you're afraid, but Kristoff isn't Hans. Perhaps he's not the man for you, but I don't believe he would hurt you. He seems like a good man."

"He is a good man." She bit her lip as tears glistened in her eyes. "But I thought Hans was a good man too."

"Hans, taught you a painful lesson, sister. One you should always keep in mind, but you can't let it destroy your chance at happiness."

Anna's brow furrowed. "Are you trying to fix me up with Kristoff?"

Elsa's features softened as she chuckled. "I just want you to be happy. And I think, Kristoff, makes you happy."

"Yeah, he does." She shied away with embarrassment. The mirth slipped away. "But he doesn't have a title or rank. Can I even be with him?"

"He does have a title, remember, Official Ice Master and Deliverer."

"I mean a real title." Anna waved her off with a laugh.

"Do you doubt the authority of _my_ royal decree?" Elsa asked with mock offense.

"I know, _Your Majesty_ , is all powerful, but, come on, Ice Master and Deliverer."

"It's a real title."

"Okay." Anna scoffed.

"I can show it to you in the kingdom status."

"No," She held up a hand. "You're not dragging me to your study to search through old law books. I believe you."

After a shared laugh, they settled into a comfortable silence.

Anna opened another letter and began to laugh. "One of Duke Weasel's shipping companies is begging you to reinstate the trade agreement." She snorted. "Like that is going to happen."

"Actually, I've been rethinking my decree."

"What?! Why?"

"Because, I'm not sure ending it was a good idea." She took a small bite of her sandwich.

"He ordered his goon squad to kill you."

Covering her mouth with a hand Elsa swallowed. "I didn't say he wasn't an evil, little man, but this isn't about me or him. It's about what's best for Arendelle."

"What's best for Arendelle is not doing business with people who try to kill the Queen." Anna picked up the sandwich ripping off a bite.

"As I said, I'm just thinking about it."

"I _think_ it's a bad idea."

"Duly noted."

Several moments passed with Elsa toying with her food as she watched her sister. "Anna, do you remember Mother's tea parties with the women of the town?"

"Sure."

"What so you remember?"

The girl gave a little shrug. "She talked about looking forward to me attending them. Sometimes she would tell me of things she learned from the women. Things Father needed to know." She lowered the sandwich, as the corners of her lips rose. "I remember raiding the treats table before the guests arrived. I'd sneak in, take a piece or two of chocolate from the table then either Gerda or Alma would rush in telling me to shoo. It was a game they played with me, letting me think I'd gotten away with something when they were watching the whole time." She traced a fingertip over the tablecloth. "Mother, always looked so forward to those parties. They made her happy." A sad smile crossed her face.

Elsa reached out and placed a hand upon her sister's.

Anna startled at the warm touch.

"I think you should take up the tradition."

"Me?" She touched her free hand to her chest. "You want me to host a tea party?"

"Why not? You'll get to do your two favorite things, talk and eat."

Anna's eyes narrowed. "Hey, I'd be offended by that, if it wasn't true." She took a bite of the sandwich.

"It could be fun. Think of all the people you'll get to meet. Gerda and Alma can help you plan it."

She thought for a moment. "Okay, I will."

"Good."

"So, will the Queen be attending?"

"No, people will be on edge with me there."

"Elsa, you don't have to worry about your magic."

"I'm not. I'm worried about my position. There are things people will not say to the Queen." She grinned. "But, they might tell her sister."

"So you want me to get the local gossip?"

"I want you to give the people a voice. The people need to feel they can express their concerns. They can speak with you and you can speak with me. After all, you are the Queen's right hand."

Anna straightened at the remark, a hint of pride in her posture. "Okay, sure, sounds like fun."

"Good." She snatched the remaining half of Anna's sandwich from the plate.

"Hey!" Anna wasn't quick enough to save it.

"What? You stole half of mine, it's only fair." Elsa smirked.

"Fine. Stinker."

"Goof." Elsa mumbled as she took a bite.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note** – The date on Chapter 4 should have been Aug. 4th not the 2nd.

0000

Aug 8, 1840

Gentle waves lapped at the ships lining the Arendelle docks. The click clack of swaying ship rigging, coupled with the calls of seagulls sailing over the fjord in search of food. Shouts and calls from the men loading and unloading cargo, broke the peaceful calm of the day.

Captain Anders of the Golden Horn made his way through the crowds to a small outcrop, along the deck, with a table and two chairs.

Behind the table sat two men. One appeared to be in his thirties, the other barely out of his teens. Both wore the green uniforms of the Arendelle navy. Two muskets rested against the railing behind them. Anders stopped before the table.

"What do you want?" The senior Marine asked without looking up from his paperwork. He didn't notice Captain bristle at the sharp tone.

"Has Chamberlain Kai made his morning rounds yet?"

"No. Not yet."

"When you see him, tell him Captain Anders of the Golden Horn has a dispatch for him."

"If it's for the Queen you can leave it with me." The Marine held out a hand, still not looking up."

The Captain's eyes narrowed as he looked the man up and down. "I'll wait for Chamberlain Kai." He turned to leave.

"Wait!" The Marine looked up. "You're with the Golden Horn?"

"That's right."

The man reached for a pile of papers, rifling through them till he found what he was looking for. "Your ship makes a regular run between here and the Southern Isles."

"We do, with stops along the way."

"You should have been here two days ago." The younger man, was reading over the other's shoulder.

"We ran into some rough weather, had to put into port for repairs."

"Did the letter come from the Southern Isles?" The senior Marine asked.

"It did."

The man's eyes grew wide for a moment. He leaned to the younger man and whispered something. With a nod the young Marine jumped up and sprinted down the dock.

The remaining man stood. "I will take that letter."

Anders eased back a step. "I'd feel more at ease giving it to Chamberlain Kai."

"I'm the officer of the day." He stepped from behind the table. Anders noticed he raised his sword scabbard, moving the hilt into easy reach. "If it is a message for the Queen there is no need to delay it."

Brown eyes bore into the marine, causing him to hesitate under the glare. "I don't think so." Anders turned and started away.

"Stop!" The Marine grabbed his arm to pull him back. In a flash the sailor's arm was twisted behind his back at a painful angle. But he didn't notice as his attention was on the steel blade resting against his throat.

"I don't know what has you so worked up, boy. But I suggest you calm yourself."

"Is there a problem, gentlemen?"

Both men looked to the tall, portly man who had slipped up on them.

"Chamberlain Kai, I was just asking about you."

"He has a letter for the Queen, and is refusing to hand it over." The younger man gasped as the blade pressed harder into his skin.

"I was just explaining to your officer of the day, that I would feel more comfortable handing it off to you, rather than a stranger." He released the man and stepped back.

The sailor's fists clenched and he took a step toward the Captain.

Kai's voice stopped him in his tracks. "Sergeant, I will handle this. You may return to your post."

He glared at both men before stalking back to his chair.

The men began walking toward Anders's ship. "What the devil is going on here, Kai? I've never been treated like that in this port."

"I don't know, old friend. There have been several odd things happening recently. You have a dispatch for the Queen?"

"That I do." He pulled a sealed letter from inside his jacket. "Straight from the King of the Southern Isles himself."

Kai's eye twitched at mention of the Isles. "How was the youngest prince received on his homecoming?"

"I don't know. When we left the whole place was in an uproar. They searched my ship twice, but wouldn't say why. The palace was on full lock down and there were rumors that a high rating official had been killed."

Kai stopped to face him. "Who?"

"Sorry, my friend. No one was saying. As soon as they let me I set sail out of there." He held out a hand. "I wish I could be of more help."

Kai accepted the hand with a nod. "You've been a great help, Joseph. Thank you for standing your ground on that dispatch." As he started to turn away, Anders held his grip.

"A word of caution, friend. There is something foul in the air. I think you're in for rough weather ahead."

He clapped a hand to the man's shoulder. "I'll keep that in mind, Joseph. Fair seas to you, my friend."

"And to you."

Kai watched as the captain disappeared into the crowd. He studied the red seal of the Southern Isles, as if staring at it would reveal some hint of the message within. Years of court training allowed him to squash the curiosity nagging at him. He tucked the dispatch inside his jacket. His questions would be answered soon enough, but first he had work to do. With a tug to straighten his jacket, he continued on his rounds.

0000

Lieutenant Reino of Her Majesty's Royal Guard tried not to run as he made his way to the officer of the day station. His long legs forced his shorter companion to jog to keep pace with him. He reached the station to find the officer of the day, sitting at the desk, rubbing his arm. Without bothering with formalities he thrust out a hand. "Give me the dispatch."

The man came to his feet, snapping to attention. "I don't have it, sir."

"Where is it?"

He motioned with his head to the two men chatting further down the dock. "Chamberlain Kai has it."

Reino's gloved hand grasped his sword hilt in a death grip. For just a moment he considered confronting the men and demanding the letter. But that would cause a scene, and he knew the chamberlain would never hand it over, not without a fight. The thought of killing the Queen's personal lapdog caused his mustached lip to twitch upward.

"What do we do now?" Asked the marine who had returned with Reino.

"I'll handle it. You two stay here, and if anymore dispatches arrive from the Southern Isles they are to come straight to me. I don't care if you have to arrest the messenger to get them. Understood?"

They both snapped to attention and answered in unison. "Yes, sir."

Without acknowledging the men he started after the chamberlain.

For the better part of an hour he stalked Kai around the docks, waiting for a chance to take the letter without anyone seeing. Finally, the chamberlain started back to the castle. In his mind Reino mapped out the man's path. There was one spot where he could ambush him without drawing attention. He hurried down the dock, to get into position.

Tucked into the shadows of the alleyway, Reino listened as the town clock struck quarter to the hour. He knew Kai would be by soon. He'd want to make sure the Queen received the dispatches after her morning tea.

His mind wandered at the thought of the Queen. For years he had watched her hide behind locked doors, never attending town events. Always hiding, then she had revealed her true nature. Even if she hadn't exposed herself as a witch, he would have been willing to let Prince Hans execute her. They needed a real leader on the throne, not some little girl. If only he and the others have been a little faster, they could have cut her down in the cell, while she was still chained.

Course it would have been best if they'd just killed her on the mountain when they had the chance. He would have slit her throat had someone given the word. It didn't matter, her days, as well as those of her silly little sister were numbered. With them out of the way he could resume his side business with the liquor merchants of Weselton. His sharp features were not softened by the smile on his lips at the thought of regaining some of the profit he'd lost to the embargo. As quickly as it came the smile vanished. The witch was costing him a fortune.

Pulled from his thoughts by the sound of whistling, he peeked around the corner and spied Kai approaching. He eased a dagger from his jacket. _A couple of quick stabs, drag him into the alley, slit his throat and be on my way. No one would be the wiser,_ he thought _._ He'd have the letter and one more obstacle would be out of the way. Maybe they could even get one of their own into the chamberlain's position.

Reino tightened his grip on the leather handle, listening for the approaching footsteps. Time seemed to stand still as he waited. The steady clop of shoe heel against cobblestone drew closer.

He straightened, holding his arm by his side, the blade hidden against his leg. The steps were nearly at the alley. He drew a deep breath, releasing it he stepped from the alley. Kai was before him, his head down as he flipped through the morning dispatches.

 _This is going to be too easy,_ Reino thought, his lips twisting upward. He held back, not wanting to get to far from the alley. Just a little closer, then he would _bump_ into the man, driving the blade through his heart.

He tightened his grip on the dagger and took a step forward.

"Kai!"

Both men looked up to see a tall, older man approaching.

"Bishop, good morning." Kai nodded to the man as he drew closer.

Reino swallowed a silent curse, flipping the blade up so it was conceal along his forearm. He passed Kai without a glance.

"I would like to speak with you about the Queen's schedule for next week."

"I'm on my way to the castle now." Kai replied.

"Excellent, I was heading for the Royal chapel. Mind some company?"

"Not at all, Hagan."

Reino slipped into a corner to watch the men. His teeth grit as they started toward the castle bridge. He stared at the chamberlain's unguarded back for a moment. With a final silent curse, he slipped the dagger back into his jacket, turned on his heels and stalked away.

0000

"This is going to be so much fun." Anna skipped alongside her sister. She had to force herself to slow down, so as not to leave Elsa behind.

An amused grin tugged at Elsa's lips as she watched her sister's failed attempt at patience. "I don't know why you're so excited. We're just going to practice in the corral. It's not like we're going for a ride through the countryside."

"But we could." Anna danced into Elsa's path, skipping backward as she waved her hands about. "Maybe not today, but once you get comfortable, we can start riding together."

"If you want to go for a ride we can take the carriage."

"No." Pigtails bounced from side to side as Anna shook her head. "The carriage is no fun. You can't see anything or feel the wind in your hair."

"You could always stick your head out the window." Elsa teased.

The younger woman frowned. "I'm not a dog. Besides, riding in the carriage is boring. You can't race or jump or…"

"Or get thrown." A delicate eyebrow arched as Elsa fixed her sister with a knowing look.

Anna brushed an imagined strand of hair behind her ear as her gaze dropped. "It doesn't happen that often."

Elsa opened her mouth to argue the point, when Anna spun around stopping short. She nearly crashed into the younger woman.

Two young men were sorting through tack equipment that had been laid out on several short, wooden benches. Each had a full head of bright yellow hair. They were at least as tall as Kristoff and broader through the shoulders. Their bright blue eyes and dimpled chins, left little doubt they were brothers. Both were clad in the green trousers and boots of the Royal Guard, their woolen jackets and white gloves had been shed to avoid soiling them.

"Peder, Lauris, good morning." Anna skipped toward the men.

They turned as one to greet her with bows. "Good morning, Princess Anna." Neither could hide their shock as they spied Elsa standing behind her. "Your Majesty." They bowed deep to their queen.

"Good morning, gentleman." Elsa nodded to them.

"Peder and Lauris grew up on a horse farm near the Southern Mountain. They know everything about horses." Anna informed her.

Peder laughed. "Not everything, Your Highness. But we've some experience."

Anna waved him off. "He's just being modest. When mother wasn't available, they would help with my riding lessons."

"You are a natural, Princess." Lauris said.

Elsa noticed how Anna beamed at the compliment. "Gentlemen, is there an issue with the stable staff?" She motioned to the stacks of tack.

"No, Your Majesty," Lauris replied. "we're just conducting the Royal Guard monthly inspection of the tack and horses, just to make sure they are safe for you and the Princess to use."

"I see." Elsa replied.

From the stables a portly young man, wearing guard trousers, stumbled out pushing a wheel barrel of tack and saddles. He paused in the doorway to wipe sweat from his brow, leaving a dirty streak across his forehead.

"Normund!" Anna waved at the man, who smiled with genuine delight at the sight of her.

"Princess Anna," His gaze shifted to Elsa, and he nearly tripped over the wheelbarrow bowing to her. "Your Majesty."

She nodded to him. "Good morning, lance corporal." Though she did not know all of them as well as Anna, she recognized the men that made up her sister's protection detail. All were members of the Queen's Shield, a division of the Royal Guard assigned to protect the royal family.

"How was the wedding?" Anna asked. "Did Anja make you dance?"

He shook with laughter. "We would have danced till dawn, Your Highness, but she couldn't keep up with me."

"More like she couldn't walk from him stomping on her feet all night." Peder winked with a smirk on his lips.

"I'll have you know I'm as light as a feather on my feet."

"Yes, but you're heavy as an ox on poor Anja's feet." Lauris called as he inspected a section of worn leather harness.

Laughter filled the corral.

Elsa watched the comfortable chatter between her sister and the men. Their affection for her was clear.

"I'm glad you guys are here." Anna said. "Elsa needs to practice her riding."

"Her Majesty is looking for a horse?" Too late Peder realized the words had left his mouth. He looked to the Queen. "That is, I thought, Her Majesty, didn't ride."

"Actually, I have a horse." Elsa replied. "I just haven't ridden her in some time. In the next few months I will be traveling throughout the kingdom. It has been suggested a carriage or wagon may not be practical for the back country."

"That's true, ma'am." Lauris agreed joining them. "Even a horse would be hard pressed to make it on some of the mountain passages."

"Hence my need for practice." Elsa replied.

"Has Kjekk been brushed this morning?" Anna asked.

"No, Your Highness, none of the horses have been brushed yet."

"Good, I'll brush him out."

"Please bring out, Vor. I will brush her out." Elsa said.

"Vor, ma'am?" Peder glanced at his brother.

Elsa caught the look. "Is there a problem, gentlemen?"

"No, ma'am, it's just…"Peder hesitated.

"Since Queen Idun passed, God rest her soul, Vor has become…"

"Moody." Peder finished.

"Moody?" Elsa repeated. "How so?"

"Some days she won't let anyone ride or brush her."

"She hasn't been ridden in three years." Elsa temper began to raise. "I was under the impression she was receiving proper care and exercise."

"Oh, she has, Your Majesty." Peder replied. "Some days she's fine and accepts a saddle without any trouble. But other times she bucks, bites and puts up a fight if anyone tries to mount her."

"Vor?" Elsa stared at the men in disbelief. "She was one of the gentlest horses in the stable. What happened?"

The brothers shared another look. Lauris took up the task. "Honestly, Your Majesty, I think she is grieving. She had such a close bond with Queen Idun, she misses her. I've seen it before."

Elsa didn't say anything. Memories of a late night visit to the stables nearly three years before playing over in her mind.

"Elsa, are you okay?"

She wasn't able to hide the flinch as her sister touched her arm. "Yes, I'm fine. Please bring her out. I will brush and saddle her.

As the men disappeared into the stable Anna looked her sister. "Why do you want to ride mother's horse?"

"She's not mother's horse. Mother gave her to me on my sixteenth birthday."

"But you've never ridden her."

"Yes, I have, it was just a long time ago. Mother still made me care for her, she wanted us to bond."

As Lauris brought Kjekk from the stable he spied Anna and ran to her. She caught him as he bumped her with his head.

"Hello boy." She gave him a quick kiss on the nose.

"Careful, Kristoff might get jealous of you kissing other men." Elsa teased.

Anna's face grew red. "If he can share carrots with Sven, I can kiss Kjekk."

"He really does that?" Elsa's nose crinkled in disgust. "I thought you were joking."

"'Fraid not. Come on boy, say hi to Elsa." She pulled him over. "Scratch under his chin, he likes that."

Elsa ran her fingers under the horse's chin. He let out a neigh, jerking back against the reins.

Startled by the reaction Elsa stumbled back several steps.

"Elsa, you've got to relax. He can sense your fear."

"I wasn't afraid until he tried to kick my head off."

"Easy boy, it's just Elsa." Anna tried to hold him, but he drug her several steps.

"Anna, let him go before he hurts you."

"No, he's fine. He's just a little high strung." She cooed to him, rubbing his muzzle, calming him down.

"Is that why he keeps throwing you?" Elsa asked.

Anna ran her hand down Kjekk's nose. "It hasn't been that many times."

"Really? How many times has he thrown you in the last month?"

Anna felt a shiver as she heard her mother's voice, coming from her sister.

"Just once, and it wasn't his fault. He got spooked when a large pile of snow fell from a tree branch."

"I thought he threw, Your Highness, the week before that." Peder said.

"He did," Lauris answered. "He sent, Her Highness, sailing into the fjord, because a bunch of rabbits darted in front of him."

"They were babies. He didn't want to hurt them. Did you boy?" Anna snuggled her face against his muzzle.

"What about the month before that, when he pulled up short on a jump, dropping, Her Highness, in a mud puddle." Lauris added.

Anna glared at him. "All right, all right, I've had a few accidents with him."

"A few? I've lost count of how many times that horse has thrown you. One day he is going to hurt you." Elsa's tone softened. "I really wish you would pick another."

"What, no!?" Teal eyes grew wide with panic. "Kjekk is _my_ horse. Mother gave him to me as a colt. He's a good horse."

"Oh, really?" Elsa arched an eyebrow at her. "I seem to remember mother threatening to sell him to the tanner the first time he dumped you in the fjord."

"That wasn't his fault. He's a good horse."

Peder laughed. "He's a big baby. A brave princess should have a brave horse, not a scaredy cat.

"Don't listen to them, boy. You're the perfect horse." She kissed his muzzle. He tried to bury his face under her arm. "Speaking of brave horses, you should get a white stallion."

"No, I'm not getting a stallion." Elsa replied, before she could say more something solid crashed into the center of her back. The force of the blow launched her forward. Where it not for Anna catching her, she would have landed face first in the dirt.

She pushed away her sister's supporting hands and spun, ready to give someone a firm dressing down. At sight of the pale, yellowish fjord horse, her gaze softened. "Vor?"

The horse shook its head, neighing. It stepped forward and bumped Elsa with its muzzle. She took a step back, but the horse pressed in on her. She caught the bridle and ran a hand down the horse's nose. "Hello, girl. It's good to see you too."

"I think she's upset with you." Anna said.

Elsa kept rubbing the horse's nose though the animal continued to press in on her, forcing her back several steps. "So it would seem. I haven't been to visit her for some time."

"That's what you get for ignoring her for so long."

"Are you saying you wanted to head butt me?"

"The thought did cross my mind a few times."

"I appreciate your restraint." Elsa accepted the brush Peder held out to her. "Thank you." Vor settled as the brush began to work over her coat.

He handed Anna a brush. "Thanks."

The sisters worked at their tasks in silence till Anna began to giggle. "Remember, when that English Ambassador told Mother she should use a side saddle, because it was unladylike for a woman to ride astride?"

"I remember." Elsa giggled. "She told him that nonsense had been invented by men who were tired of losing to women in horse races. He was so offended he challenged her to a race against him and his guards."

Anna threw her head back with a loud laugh. "Then she lead them on a steep chase through the countryside. She beat them all by a mile."

Caught up in the memory Elsa began to chuckle. "The best part was shortly after they left Father had a table and chairs set up in the courtyard for their return. The look on the Ambassador's face was priceless, when he rode up to find them patiently sipping tea."

"I remember Mother suggested they hurry, as the tea was getting cold." Anna said.

"I thought his head would burst when Father politely offered for Mother to give King William's cavalry some riding pointers." Elsa shook her head. "She laughed about that for days."

"I remember." Anna's joy faded as she brushed at Kjekk's neck. "I miss her laughter."

"So do I." Elsa answered quietly.

Each became lost in her own thoughts. They were quiet for a moment, till Anna sniffled, wiping at her eyes.

The brush dropped to the ground with a dull thud as Elsa moved to her sister's side. She slipped her arms around Anna. "Hey, it's okay." She pulled the younger woman into a hug, placing a kiss to the side of her head.

Anna clung to her as she buried her face in Elsa's shoulder. Muffled sniffles were comforted by soft kisses pressed against her hair as a hand rubbed circles on her back.

They stood for several minutes, each reveling in the comfort of the embrace.

"Oh, warms hugs!" Stick arms wrapped around their legs.

"Olaf." Anna smiled down at the little snowman.

"Hello, little guy." Elsa patted the top of his head. "What have you been up to this morning?"

"Frode and I have been waiting for his carriage."

"Frode?" Anna looked to the boy standing several feet away. "I thought you were leaving hours ago." She released Elsa and stepped back, wiping at her eyes.

The young page boy bowed to the sisters. "I was, Your Highness, but my father's carriage hasn't arrived."

Even at ten he was tall enough that Anna didn't have to bend down to look him in the eye. "Would you like to wait here till the carriage arrives?"

The boy's face lit up at the offer, then his eyes settled on Elsa. "I don't wish to intrude, ma'am."

Elsa smiled at him. "You are not intruding, Master Frode. Are you excited about your trip?"

"Yes, ma'am, I haven't been home in so long. I know Father will be pleased to see how much I've grown. Perhaps I will be able to help him with the estate."

Elsa kept a soft smile on her lips. "I'm sure he will be as proud of you as we are." The boy's smile broadened at the praise. How such a callous man as the Baron had managed to create such a sweet child was beyond her. When Kai had suggested they fill the pageboy position she had been reluctant to allow a stranger into their home. But in the two years since his arrival she had grown fond of the boy. And she knew Anna adored him. "Would you mind keeping an eye on Olaf? I don't want him scaring the horses."

"I'll keep him back, Your Majesty." He smiled as he took Olaf's hand and led him to the edge of the corral.

"He's a good boy." Anna said, watching him laugh at something Olaf had said.

"Yes, he is."

"I don't understand why his father ignores him." Anna picked up her brush and returned to work on Kjekk.

"Perhaps it's for the best." Elsa retrieved her brush. "He hasn't always been kind to the boy, especially after his mother and grandfather passed."

"True. I'm surprised he sent for him, especially after he refused to let him come home for Julaften."

"Yes, I was surprised as well." Elsa continued to brush at Vor's coat.

"You'd think he'd wait a few days and let him come with you."

"Perhaps he wanted sometime alone with him." Elsa replied.

"Maybe." She shrugged. "Just seems odd."

"Yes, it does." Elsa absently brushed as she began to think about her coming visit to the Baron's lands. She sorted through memories of the Baron and his correspondents. Thought they had been formal and direct, she hadn't thought any of them, pleasant. _Perhaps, he'll be more cordial in person_ , she thought. _Though I'll not hold my breath._

0000

 **Author's note** – During the movie while they are on the frozen fjord, the scene cuts to the castle balcony with the diplomats and guards, among them is a boy. I'm guessing he is a page boy. After some research I learned that page boys were often children of nobles, who began service in the position as young as eight years old. So I'm going with the idea that Frode showed up when he was eight.

Julaften – Christmas eve


	7. Chapter 7

Aug 8, 1840

Drawn to the stables by Anna's laughter, Kai stopped short at the sight that greeted him. There was nothing unusual about Anna, Frode and Olaf sitting atop the corral fence. Well, aside from the talking snowman, but as of late that had become an accepted norm. His shock came from the sight of his Queen seated atop a fjord horse.

Her normally straight posture was slumped as her shoulders rolled forward. She clutched the reins in a death grip. One could say she looked terrified.

"Elsa, sit up straight." Anna called from her place atop the fence. "Keep your heels down. Relax."

"I'm trying." Elsa snapped. Frost coated the reins.

The horse neighed at her, shaking its head.

"Sorry, Vor." She waved the ice away.

She straightened in the saddle and gave the horse's flank a light tap. The animal began a slow walk around the corral's edge.

"That's good." Anna called. "Don't fight the motion, go with it. Relax."

"You yelling at me to relax is not helping." Elsa replied as she tightened her legs around the animal to counter the painful bouncing against the saddle.

Obeying the command Vor planted her front legs as her hind ones slid to a halt. She began to move backward.

Not expecting the sudden stop Elsa flew forward, landing on the horse's neck, before tumbling sideways. Long fingers latched onto the saddle in a death grip. One foot remained in the stirrup, as the other rested across the saddle where she had sat a moment before.

"Elsa!" Anna leapt from the fence running toward her.

For a moment the corral was in utter chaos as stable hands and guards rushed to the Queen's aid.

Vor continued to step backwards.

"No, no, no. Stop!" Elsa clung to the saddle unable to pull herself up.

Anna was the first to reach them, catching Vor's reins. She brought her to a stop.

As her hands slipped from the saddle Elsa squealed.

"Elsa!" Anna lunged, unable to reach her as she dropped to the ground.

Instead of the hard ground slamming into her back, Elsa felt something soft, yield under her weight. She lay flat on her back staring up at the sky. Her foot remained lodged in the stirrup at a painful angle.

Anna appeared in her field of vision. "Elsa, are you hurt?" She knelt, placing a gentle hand on her sister's shoulder.

"I'm okay. I think. I landed on, something." She shifted.

A head appeared over Elsa's shoulder. "Hello."

"Olaf?" Anna said.

Elsa turned her head to him. "Thanks, little guy."

"Did I catch you?"

"Close enough." Elsa chuckled as she started to sit up. "Owww."

"What's wrong?" Anna grabbed her arm with both hands.

"My foot." She tried to pull it free. "It's stuck."

"I've got it." Not waiting for an answer Anna grabbed the stirrup with one hand and Elsa's leg with the other.

Elsa hissed in pain.

Anna released her. "Did I hurt you?"

"No. Just take it easy."

With great care Anna eased the foot from the saddle and gently lowered Elsa's leg to the ground.

"Thanks." Elsa tried to push herself up.

Anna took her by the arm, helping her to her feet. She steadied Elsa as she swayed. "Maybe you should sit down."

"No, I'm fine." She took a step forward and grimaced.

Strong hands tightened on her arms. "Elsa, you're hurt."

"No, I'm fine." She hobbled forward a step. Pain shot up her leg and she fell against Anna for support. "I think that is enough riding for one day."

With one hand Anna supported her, as she used the other to hopelessly brush dust from Elsa's clothes. "Let's get you inside so you can prop that ankle up?"

"Okay." Vor bumped Elsa's shoulder with her head, earning a glare from the Queen. "I'm not talking to you."

Vor pressed in closer, trying to bury her face under Elsa's arm.

"Don't be mad with her, Elsa. She didn't mean it."

"She tried to kill me." Elsa moved away but the horse followed.

"No, she was just doing what you told her too."

"I didn't tell her to throw me."

"You kinda of did. Mother trained her to respond to leg commands, remember? If you tightened your legs she thought you wanted to back up."

Elsa caught the bridle and pulled the horse down till they were at eye level. "I'm not Mother. No tricks."

Vor bumped against her shoulder.

"I'm still mad at you." The words carried no weight as she scratched under the horse's chin.

"Your Majesty, are you alright?" Kai appeared at her side.

"I'm fine, Kai. Thank you."

"Good." She noticed the tension leave his shoulders. "I have a dispatch for you, ma'am." He reached inside his jacket.

"Place it in my study, please. I'll read it before lunch."

He pulled out the envelope. "I think you may wish to see this one now, Your Majesty."

She took the letter handing Anna the reins. "Would you take Vor back to the stable for me?"

"What about your ankle?"

"Kai's here if I need anything."

"Okay." Anna gave a little nod. "Come on, Vor. Let's get you a carrot. Sven won't mind sharing." She led the horse toward the stable, stopping to chat with Normund.

Elsa turned the letter over revealing the Southern Isle's crest. There was just a hint of a tremble in her hand as she broke the seal. As her eyes swept over the letter, her stoic mask crumbled.

Anna shivered, the smile leaving her face. She pushed the reins into Normund's hands and rushed to her sister's side. "Elsa, what's wrong?"

Elsa stole a glance around. "Not here. Come on." She slipped an arm around Anna's shoulders, leaning on her for support as she limped toward the castle. "Kai, Frode, I require your services."

"Yes, ma'am." They answered in unison, falling in behind her.

0000

Gerda greeted them in the foyer. "Your Majesty, what happened?" She took Elsa's free arm.

"Vor threw her." Anna replied.

"Come along. Let's get you cleaned up and settled somewhere comfortable."

"No." Elsa planted her feet. "There isn't time for that."

She held the letter out to Anna. "Hans has escaped."

"Escaped!? How?" She snatched the letter from her sister's hand, ripping it open.

"They're not sure. Ambassador Dupuis and two guards escorted him from the ship. They were found dead in the town. Hans was gone. They are searching the kingdom for him."

"Dupuis is dead?" Anna looked up from the letter. "Elsa, I'm sorry. I know he was your friend."

"Yes, he was." There was a hint of sadness before she pushed it down.

Gerda held a little tighter to Elsa's arm. Her eyes searching out her husband, they shared a concerned look.

All signs of emotion gone, Elsa turned to the Chamberlain. "Kai, assemble my senior staff and advisors. Tell them I want to meet within the hour to discuss an issue that has arisen, nothing more, not a word of this to anyone. I don't want rumors of this flying around."

A chorus of yes, ma'ams, answered her. 

"Tell the captain of the guard to double the gate guards. All strangers, wagons and carts are to be searched before entering the castle grounds."

"Yes, ma'am." He nodded.

"Anna, I want you to attend the meeting."

"Sure."

"Come along, Queen Elsa," Gerda gave a gentle tug. "let's get you cleaned up before the meeting."

She and Anna helped Elsa up the stairs.

"Master Frode."

"Yes, sir?"

"Find council member Poul and advise him the Queen requires his presence in the council chamber within the hour. If he asks for a reason, tell him the Queen will explain, nothing more."

"Yes, sir." He hesitated.

"I will advise the guards at the gate to hold your carriage till you return."

A broad smile spread over the boy's face. "Thank you, Master Kai." He sprinted away.

0000

Kai opened the council chamber doors. "Her Royal Majesty, Queen Elsa. Her Royal Highness, Princess Anna." He stepped aside as the sisters entered. The men gathered around the table rose.

Elsa's limp was only slightly noticeable as she made her way to the head of the table. Anna followed a step behind.

Gerda entered behind the sisters, stepping to the side of the doors so Kai could close them. As Elsa settled into the chair at the head of the table, Anna slipped into the one at her right.

"Gentlemen, thank you for coming on such short notice." She looked around the table, taking in each man's face as she spoke. "I have received word from King Ulrich of the Southern Isles. Prince Hans has escaped."

There was a flurry of motion among the men. From the far end of the table councilman Poul leaned forward. His fleshy cheeks flushed deep red. "Your Majesty, how is that possible? Did Ambassador Dupuis not warn them of his behavior?"

"Ambassador Dupuis is dead." Though Elsa's face remained fixed, Anna noticed pale hands tightened on the armrest. She resisted the urge to reach for her sister.

"It appears the Ambassador and his escorts were ambushed and killed after they left the ship. They never reached the castle." Elsa said.

"Your Majesty," Colonel Tollak, head of the Royal Guard, chose his words carefully. "are you sure this letter is true? Is it possible King Ulrich had them killed to protect the prince? He has been known to be rather, ruthless, in the past."

"I have considered that, Colonel. If the King did help him escape then I doubt we will see Prince Hans again. But I will not risk him returning to cause further harm."

Bishop Solberg chimed in. "Your Majesty, do you really think he would be foolish enough to return to Arendelle? Without an army there is nothing he could do and even with one he would be foolish to face you."

"I rule out nothing with that…" She caught the curse on the tip of her tongue. "man."

"He would have needed help to escape. Someone had to have gotten word to the Southern Isles that he would be returning." Tollak said.

"Wouldn't it make more sense if someone on the ship helped him?" Anna fought the urge to jump as all eyes turned to her.

Admiral Halldor leveled a steady gaze at her. The slight drupe of his well-trimmed mustache the only clear hint of his concern. "Your Highness, are you suggesting there are traitors in Arendelle?"

"Well, maybe." Her hand started to reach for her hair, but she caught it with her other hand, forcing both into her lap. "I mean, it makes more sense that he had help from someone here, instead of the Southern Isles.

"I'm inclined to agree with, Her Highness. It does seem to be the most likely case." She relaxed at Tollak's acceptance of her suggestion.

Silence lingered in the room for a moment before Halldor looked to Elsa. "As much as it pains me to consider such a possibility, Queen Elsa, I'm forced to agree. We should not rule out any possibilities at this time."

"Agreed, Admiral."

"Your Majesty," Tollak leaned forward as if to share a guarded secret. "let me begin an investigation. Perhaps I can smoke out any troublemakers."

She studied him for a moment. "Alright, Colonel, but be discrete. I don't want to upset the people. And I do not want a witch hunt. We will look at all possibilities as to how Hans made his escape."

Admiral Halldor spoke up. "Yes, Your Majesty, the last thing we need is to cause distrust in the ranks."

"Agreed. Admiral, I've ordered the guards at the gates doubled. I trust you will take any other precautions you deem necessary." He nodded in reply as she turned her attention to the Tollak. "Colonel, I want my sister's guard doubled."

"Wait, what?" Anna's head snapped toward her. "Elsa I don't need more guards. It already looks like a parade every time I leave the castle."

"This is not up for debate." Elsa hadn't meant for the words to come out so sharply. But she did not soften them. "I will not take any chances with your safety. Not with that madman on the loose."

"And what about your safety?" Anna held her gaze.

"I must agree with Princess Anna, Your Majesty." Tollak said. "It would be wise to double your guard as well."

Elsa's jaw tightened for just a moment. "Very well, Colonel."

"Tollak," Admiral Halldor turned to him. "double your men within the castle. We will double the guards on the docks and along the outer checkpoints. I want all passengers checked before they disembark. We'll be ready for him if he tries to sneak back in into Arendelle."

"Yes, Admiral." Tollak turned to Elsa. "Your Majesty, we should close the gates.

From the corner of her eyes Elsa saw a panicked look cross Anna's face. "I understand your concerns, Colonel. But until I'm sure there is a true threat they will remain open. We will not hide away in fear." _Not anymore,_ she thought.

She caught Anna's relieved smile.

He opened his mouth as if too protest, only to snap it shut. "Very well, Your Majesty. In light of this incident perhaps it would be best to cancel your trip."

"No."

All eyes turned to Elsa.

Anna stole a glance around the room before turning to her sister. "Elsa, it's not safe for you to travel so far from the castle."

"There will always be threats to the Crown. I will not spend the rest of my life hiding behind closed doors. No, the trip will continue as planned. Admiral, increase my escort forces as you see fit."

"Yes, Your Majesty."

"Queen Elsa," Poul had been unusually quiet. "I'm concerned as to how this will affect our relations with France."

"Shouldn't the Southern Isles be more concerned about trouble with France?" Anna asked.

"Yes, they should, Your Highness. But Dupuis was acting on a request from the Queen. There may be, unpleasant, consequences."

"You make a valid point, Councilman." Elsa gave a slight nod. "I will send a letter to King Philippe extending our condolences and wishes for continued good will. I trust you will relay our concerns and condolences through your connections as well."

"Of course, Your Majesty." He paused. "Though, it might be better if someone were to visit them in person."

"Councilman if you wish to visit France, I'll not stop you. But it will be by your choice, not the Crowns." _You'll not have the Royal treasury funding a holiday in Paris_ , she thought.

The fall of his fleshy jowls betrayed his disappointment, but only for a moment. "Actually, I was thinking it might be better if the Princess accompanied me."

Anna did a double take. "Wait, what? You want me to go to France, with you?"

His features softened as he warmed to the subject. "Your Highness, has never seen the beauty of France, especially Paris. And you would have a chance to meet with members of the French court."

For a moment, Anna's eyes danced with excitement, it faded. "Wait, isn't there a duke or something at the French court who's been asking for my hand?"

"He's a prince, ma'am."

"No."

Elsa arched an eyebrow at her sister's blunt reply. She didn't miss how her sister reached across herself to grasp her arm. It was a position she'd seen many times before, usually after something or someone had injured the girl.

"Please, Your Highness, he would simply like to meet you."

Anna opened her mouth, but her sharp retort was cut off.

"Then he may make a request to visit, _my_ court." All eyes turned to Elsa.

"Your Majesty," Poul all but tsked, as he shook his head with a little smirk. "he _has_ made numerous requests, but they have all been rebuffed."

"Then we'll not give him false hope by sending my sister to visit him." The chill in her voice had the desired effect.

"Yes, ma'am." Poul leaned back in his chair with a heavy sigh.

Satisfied her point had been made, Elsa moved on. "Colonel, there is another matter I wish to address. It has been brought to my attention Major Reino was giving orders to the harbor master. Why is the second in command of the castle Royal Guards interfering in harbor operations?"

Tollak straightened, something Elsa couldn't read flashed over his face. "Major Reino's previous assignment was to the harbor master. I had asked him to keep an eye on things, and report back to me any issues he observed. I was not aware he was interfering with harbor operations, Your Majesty."

"Well he is. His orders counter manned my decree regarding the Weselton embargo."

Red crept up to the tips of the man's ears. "I will address the matter immediately, Your Majesty. It will not happen again."

"Thank you." She turned once more to the table. "Gentlemen, if there is nothing else, we will meet again after my return from, Jokulsa."

They rose and bowed to the sisters. There was a shuffling of chairs as the men made their way out of the room. Once they were gone, Elsa closed her eyes, relaxing back into her chair. She felt a warm hand rest atop hers. She opened her eyes to find Anna frowning at her.

"You okay?"

She felt the tension melt away at her sister's concern. "I'm fine." She took the hand in her own, giving a gentle squeeze. "What about you?"

The copper colored head tilted to one side. "Me? I'm great." She shrugged off the question, with a laugh.

Elsa noticed the wide smile didn't reach her eyes, and the nervous brush at an imagined strand of hair. She decided not to press the issue, not yet at least. "Anna, I don't want you to go outside the castle walls without a protection detail."

The smile vanished. "Elsa, I won't live like a prisoner."

"This is not up for debate." Anna stiffened at what she called Elsa's Queen voice. "I will not take any chances with your safety. Hans is too dangerous."

"Don't you think I know that?" Anna's hand pulled free as she crossed her arms over her chest. "After what happened in the library, what he did and sa…What he tried to do to you." She ducked her head, catching her lip between her teeth. "It's not my safety I'm worried about. You'll be exposed out on the road."

"I have my magic." She tossed a small shower of snowflakes into the air.

The gesture drew Anna's attention, and for a moment her anger and fear vanished. She would never get tired of seeing her sister's magic.

"I will have a full detail of the Queen's Shield, accompanied by a troop of Marines. And if all else fails, I'm sure Gerda will have a frying pan handy."

"Wait, what?" Anna drew her attention away from a small snowflake glistening on the table, to focus on the conversation. "Did you just make a joke about Gerda fighting off assassins with a frying pan?"

"Well, she is originally from Corona." The corner of Elsa's mouth twitched. "I understand it is a time honored weapon there."

Anna looked to Gerda who smiled sweetly at her.

"It's true, Your Highness. My mother taught me the art of it at an early age."

Kai snickered.

"Am I the only one that doesn't think this is funny?"

"Anna, what would you have me do? I have hidden from the people long enough. It is time for them to meet their Queen."

Red flushed Anna's cheeks causing her freckles to darken. "I know that. It's just…I think …"

"You think what?" Elsa gently urged her.

She pushed down the emotions churning inside her. The forced smile reappeared as she stood taking Elsa by the arm. "I think we should get you somewhere comfortable so you can rest that ankle."

Elsa allowed herself to be pulled to her feet. She held her ground forcing Anna to meet her gaze. "You mustn't worry about me so."

"I'll stop, when you stop worrying about me."

"Fair enough."

"Come on," Anna gave her arm a little tug. Elsa leaned into her as they made their way to the doors.

"I'll be along in a moment, Your Majesty." Gerda called.

Elsa nodded in reply as they left the room.

Gerda watched the sisters disappear into the hallway before turning to her husband. "I'll put the castle staff on alert."

"Yes, we need to be on our toes. I fear what that snake would do if he managed to get his hands on either of them."

"He'll not hurt our girls again." Gerda's fists tightened at the thought.

Kai took her gloved hand bringing it to his lips; he pressed a gentle kiss to it. "Not if we can help it, my love."

Her lips turned upward at the endearment. "Off with you now, we have things to do."

He smiled before hurrying away.

A chill ran down her spine as she watched him disappear around the corner. She touched a hand to her chest. Beneath her blouse she felt the reassuring outline of the small, silver cross, hanging there. She said a silent prayer of protection for her girls. With a deep breath, she steadied herself and went about her duties.

0000

Tollak's eyes narrowed as he spied two soldiers standing in the hallway near his office door. "Major Reino."

The men came to attention as the Colonel drew near.

"Yes, sir?" The taller of the two answered.

Tollak stopped before the man, his breath coming hard enough for Reino to feel it on his face. "Have you been to the docks recently?"

"Yes, sir."

The Colonel leaned in closer. "Did you speak with the harbor master?"

Reino tensed his eyes straight ahead. "Yes, sir."

"In my office, now." Tollak's voice was low, barely more than a growl. He didn't bother to look at the other soldier. "Dismissed."

"Yes, sir." With a quick salute the young man hurried away as quickly as he could without breaking into a run.

Not waiting for Reino, the Colonel turned and marched into his office. Reino followed close on his heels. "Shut the door." He ordered, tossing his hat on the desk before taking the chair.

With a nod Reino closed the door. He moved to stand at attention before the desk.

"Major, did I not make my orders clear?"

"You did, sir."

"Then why the hell was I just summoned to a meeting with the Queen, where, she informed me Prince Hans has escaped and Ambassador Dupuis is dead?!"

Reino's eyes turned to the man. "He escaped? So the plan worked?"

"Yes, it worked. But now the witch knows he's on the loose."

"But sir, she has no idea about the rest of the plan."

"It doesn't matter; we've lost the element of surprise. It will be harder to get everything ready. How the hell did she get that letter?"

"The ship captain refused to turn it over to anyone but the Chamberlain. I tried to get it back, but I couldn't get to him before he returned to the castle."

"Kai, I should have known." Tollak shook his head. "One day I'll have to kill that loyal fool."

"I could take him out now. Make it look like an accident."

"It's too late for that. Everyone is on guard now. His death would only cause more suspicion. No, I'll have to find a more subtle way of getting rid of him. Once he's out of the way I can move one of my men into his spot."

"Colonel, why don't we just kill her? Since the Thaw I've had a dozen chances to slip a knife into her back. Not to mention the Princess, they would be easy to take."

"No. These things must be done with care. The people love Princess Anna and most have accepted the witch. If we were to kill them without a royal ready to take the throne it could led to a civil war." He shook his head. "No, we stay our course."

"So what do we do now?"

"We carry on as usual, and we wait. Remember, Major, what we do here is for the good of Arendelle. God will guide us in our destruction of the witch."

"Yes, sir." Reino's hand tightened on his sword hilt. He was willing to accept God's help. But cold, hard steel was more reliable than ill-tempered deities.

0000

 **Author's Note** – In case you haven't noticed in my head cannon, Kai and Gerda are married.


	8. Chapter 8

Aug. 10, 1840

"That does it, Sven. No more raiding the briar patch for berries." Kristoff pulled a sharp bard free, taking a clump of hair with it. He held it out for the reindeer to see. "That's the third one I've found this morning."

Sven's jaw worked in a lazy up and down motion as he chewed on fresh straw. "But they taste so good." Kristoff answered for him.

"Yeah, well don't whine to me when they start poking you under your harness."

The reindeer turned away.

"Don't ignore me."

"I thought he preferred carrots?"

They turned to the woman standing in the stable doorway.

The grooming brush slipped from Kristoff's hand. Sven pushed past the mountain man to the stall railing. He stretched over the railing trying in vain to reach the young woman.

"Your Majesty." He stumbled into an awkward bow. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, it is _my_ stable." With a lopsided grin and a wary eye on Sven she moved closer. She didn't have anything against the animal, but he had developed a disturbing habit of trying to lick her at every opportunity. A habit she suspected Anna was encouraging for her own amusement.

"I mean, why are you here now? Is Anna alright?" He looked past her for the little red head.

"Anna's fine. At the moment, she is safely tucked in her bed. I don't expect her to stir for a few more hours." She stopped just out of Sven's reach.

It did not stop him from stretching out as far as the railing would allow.

"Good. I mean, I'm glad she's okay." Red flushed his cheeks at an alarming rate. "So what brings you out at this hour?"

"I wished to speak with you before you left for the mountain." He waited for her to continue. "Are there any issues with the ice harvest this season?"

He noticed her back straightened as her hands folded against her skirt. Anna called it her Queen stance. He stifled a laugh at the thought.

"No, things are great. It looks to be one of the best seasons in a long time."

"Good, I'm glad to hear it."

He slipped out of the stall, closing and locking the door before Sven could follow. The reindeer snored at him. "You didn't come here to ask me about the harvest, did you?"

She tensed as something he couldn't read flashed in her eyes. "I am interested in the harvest. The well-being of all businesses in Arendelle concerns me." Her eyes turned to the ground. "But I must confess there is another reason I wished to see you."

She raised her head and looked him in the eye as she spoke. "First, I owe you an apology."

"Me, an apology?" He straightened, a hand going to the back of his neck. "For what?"

"For my behavior with the trolls. In spite of my personal feelings, I owe them a great debt for saving Anna. I'm sorry for my outburst."

He scuffed the toe of a boot against the dirt, avoiding her gaze. "Yeah, about that. I'm not going to lie, it kinda made me mad. I know things were rough for you because of what Grand Pabbie said. I'm sorry that happened." He met her gaze and held it firm. "But, they're my family. I love them."

She didn't falter under his steady stare. "I know, and it was rude of me to attack them so, especially in their home. I let my emotions get the better of me. I am sorry for insulting them, and you."

"Thanks. I appreciate that." Both relaxed as the tension eased between them. "Was there something else you wanted to talk about?'

She hesitated, and he fought the urge to squirm under her steady gaze. "I have a favor to ask of you."

"A favor of me?" He shifted his weight from one foot to the other, a hand going back to his neck. "I'm not sure what I can do for a Queen?"

"I know Anna has mentioned my travel plans to you."

"She told me, you were planning to visit the outlying villages. And that you were learning to ride, that's how you hurt you're ankle." He waved a hand toward her. "How's it healing?"

"Fine, it should be good as new by the trip."

"Glad to hear it."

"Thank you." She gave him a little nod. "You have proven yourself a loyal ally, and friend, Kristoff."

His eyes narrowed as his head tilted slightly to one side. "Why do I feel there should be a but after that?"

"No, there are no but's. You guided and protected my sister on her journey, a service for which I will forever be in your debt." He opened his mouth to speak but she cut him off with a raised hand. "Please, don't protest. I know you have received compensation for your actions. Those are but small tokens of gratitude from the Queen and country of Arendelle, for the safe return of a Royal Princess." Her voice grew softer. "As a sister, I owe you a great deal more."

Overwhelmed by her honesty he began to fidget. "Your Majesty, I…your welcome?"

Her features softened into a wide smile. It reminded him of Anna. He realized just how much they favored each other.

"So about this favor?"

"Yes, about that. While I'm away I would like for you to visit Anna. I don't want her to be lonely while I'm away, and she seems to enjoy your company."

"She does?"

A delicate eyebrow arched at the question. He wasn't sure if she was amused or annoyed with him.

"She has a castle full of people to keep her company. I doubt she'll be lonely."

"And they will care for her as they always have, but she'll still want a friend around. You have a calming effect on her. She likes you. I dare say you like her, if the kiss in the town square is any measure."

"You know about that?" For once the blood rushed away from his face. Her satisfied smirk only added to his discomfort.

"I know everything my sister does, Kristoff. There are no more secrets between us." She paused a moment to allow the words to sink in. "I've watched you with her. You are always polite and kind. I don't profess to know your feelings for her, but you do seem to like her."

The blood rushed back to his face with such force, he felt his cheeks might explode. Without realizing it his hand swept over his hair. "I like her, a lot. But, we're just friends."

"That's all I'm asking of you now, is to be her friend. To keep her company while I'm away, as a friend would. With Hans on the loose I would feel better knowing there was one more set of eyes watching over her."

Mention of the prince brought Kristoff out of his thoughts about Anna and kisses. His fists clenched. "Do you think he'll come back?"

"I don't know." Her shoulders seemed to sag under the question. "Logically, he should disappear never to be seen again. But Hans isn't driven by logic, greed powers his actions. He craves a throne, and I believe he's determined to have mine."

"How do we stop him?"

"We remain vigilant. He'll have to reveal his hand at some point and we must be ready for him."

"So we just sit back and wait to see what he does next?"

"To a degree, I have eyes and ears throughout the kingdom watching for him. My concern is he will try to get at Anna, to use her against me."

The thought of the slimy prince coming anywhere near Anna, ignited an anger in the pit of Kristoff's stomach. That swine would never hurt her again, not if he could help it.

"Will you honor my request and keep a check on Anna?"

"Of course, Your Majesty."

Her features softened. "Kristoff, you may call me Elsa."

His eyes grew wide. "Ma'am?"

"No, Elsa." She teased.

"I'll try…Elsa."

"See, it's not that hard. Would you like to join us for dinner this evening?"

"Thanks, but I've got to stay on the mountain tonight. I won't be back till tomorrow night."

"Well, if you get back in time tomorrow, the invitation still stands."

"Thank you…Elsa."

"See, you'll get used to it." She winked at him before turning for the door. "Safe journey, Kristoff, you too Sven."

The reindeer bayed after her.

"Okay, that just happened, right?"

He turned to Sven and answered in his voice. "I think she likes us."

The reindeer responded by trying to lick his face. "Knock it off." Kristoff pushed him away. "Come on, it's getting late." He opened the stall door and lead Sven to the sled. His mind was still reeling at the conversation. Raised by trolls, travel guide to a princess, and now friends with an Ice Queen. It was times like this when he wondered what a normal life was like.

 **0000**

"Your Majesty," Kai stepped into the study. "Captain Morten would like a word with you."

She glanced up to the see the officer standing at Kai's side. He was as tall as Kai, though lacked the older man's girth. A fine soldier, he had worked his way quickly through the ranks to head the Princess's protection detail. He'd been part of Anna's detail since she was a child and she adored him. "It will have to be a quick word, Captain. I have a meeting starting in a few minutes. Kai, have the council members arrived yet?"

"Yes, ma'am. They are waiting in the council chamber."

"Good. Please tell my sister to meet me in the hallway before the council doors. I would like to enter together."

"Actually, Your Majesty, the Princess is why I wished to speak with you." Morten moved to stand at attention before her desk.

She felt tentacles of fear creep up her spine. "Why do you wish to speak about my sister, Captain?"

At full attention with his eyes straight ahead, she couldn't help thinking he was bracing for her reaction. "She's missing, Your Majesty. 

Ice crept to her fingertips as her heart plummeted. "Missing? How? What happened?" Beneath her hands frost began to spread over the desk. "Are you saying she was taken?"

Morten glanced at the ice. "No, ma'am. It appears she left of her own will."

The frost stopped, but did not retreat.

"We escorted her to the orphanage while she conducted her inspection. Then she…disappeared. We think she is in town, ma'am."

"You _think_ she is in town. You don't know?" Elsa began to raise from her chair.

"No, ma'am. She slipped out a window with several of the children. The guards are searching for her, but it seems she is…hiding from them. It appears she is playing a game with the children, ma'am."

Heavy silence hovered in the room as Elsa stared at the man, who to his credit didn't flinch. Emotions raged within the young Queen. Fear gave way to annoyance, than anger.

"Captain, take as many men as you need, find my sister. When you do, bring her here. She is not to go anywhere else. Hold her here by any means necessary. Do you understand?" Her face betrayed none of the emotions swirling through her.

"Yes, Your Majesty." He bowed and disappeared out the door.

Elsa started for the door. "Kai, let me know as soon as my sister returns."

"Yes, ma'am." He followed her down the hall avoiding the faint frosty footprints in her wake.

 **0000**

"Stand still, Your Highness." Gerda hopelessly wiped at the drenched clothes clinging to the young woman.

With her arms held out to the sides Anna allowed the woman to towel her off. Several towels lay beneath her feet, soaking up the muddy water dripping off of her.

"Gerda, this would be easier if I just went to the Royal baths and changed."

"I'm sorry, Princess, but, Her Majesty was quite clear that you were to remain here until she returned."

"It will just take a minute. I'll be back before she even knows."

"Don't drag, Gerda into your trouble."

Both women turned as the Queen entered the room.

"Elsa, what's going on? Why did the Guard drag me here?"

Ignoring Anna she made her way to the desk, dropping a stack of notes onto it. "Thank you, Gerda. That will be all."

"Yes, ma'am." She bowed, offering Anna a sympathetic look.

Anna tensed as she watched the handmaiden disappear through the door. She'd seen that look often during her childhood, usually when she was about to be punished.

"Are you hurt?" The hard edge of her sister's voice pulled Anna from her thoughts.

"No. Why would I be?" She turned to find Elsa standing before her. Her sister wasn't glaring but her unreadable, unemotional mask was firmly in place.

"Since you missed the council meeting this morning, and you disappeared during your visit to town, I assumed something had happened to you."

Anna shivered as cold air passed over her wet clothes. "The meeting, I forgot. Elsa, I'm sorry. But I…"

"I don't want to hear it." A pale hand waved her off. "Not only did you miss a meeting I asked you to attend. You ignored my orders not to leave the castle without a guard."

"Technically, I had guards when I left the castle." Nervous laughter slipped from her as she wrung her hands. "I just, _lost_ them once I got to town."

"Anna, this isn't a game. You intentionally hid from them."

Her shoulders slumped with a heavy sigh. "Elsa, I'm sorry, but I was just so tired of being followed around all the time."

"And I'm tired of you not listening to me."

Anna flinched at the sharp snap. Anger flickered, causing her shoulders to tense. "Why are you so mad?"

"Why are you so irresponsible?" Elsa hadn't meant to yell, but it was becoming harder to control her anger, and fear.

"Irresponsible?" Anna's fists clenched as the flicker ignited into a small flame.

"Why are you wet?"

Her hand touched her bodice as she looked down at her soaked clothing. "Pia, fell in the fjord and I went in after her."

"You jumped into the fjord?" Elsa drew a step closer, a hand reaching for her only to close into a fist that came to rest on Elsa's chest. "Are you mad? You could have drowned?"

"I know how to swim." She waved off the suggestion, sending muddy droplets sailing across the room.

"That is not the point. You are my heir, next in line to the throne of Arendelle. If something were too happened to you Arendelle would have no one to carry on the line."

"They have you."

"And if something were to happen to me, then what?"

"Nothing's going to happen to you." She laughed off the suggestion.

"You know as well as I, fate won't spare us just because you wish it, sister. Either of us could be struck down tomorrow if providence desires it."

Horror gripped Anna's heart at the images her sister's words stirred up. She wrapped her arms around herself. "Don't talk like that."

"Anna," Elsa's tone softened. "You know what's at stake. If something were too happened to me…"

"Stop it!" Her arms came to her sides. Fingernails digging into flesh as she clenched her fists. "I don't want to talk about you dying."

"Ignoring it won't solve the problem."

They glared at each other, neither willing to back down. Silence hung heavy in the air, broken only by the tic tok of the grandfather clock. Too Anna surprise Elsa's resolve softened first.

"Anna," She sat against the front of the desk rubbing at the bridge of her nose. "I'm leaving next week and I need to know that you can handle things while I'm gone."

"It's just for two days, Elsa. I promise everything will be fine."

"Will it?" Her arms crossed over her chest as she fixed her sister with an unflinching stare. "You've made no effort to attend the meetings I've asked you too, and today you disobeyed me and ran off from your guards."

"Disobeyed you? I'm not a child, Elsa."

"Lately you've been acting like one."

Anna's mouth opened with a gasp. "I don't need you to tell me what to do."

"I know you, Anna. If there is trouble to be found you'll land in it."

Something snapped in Anna and anger bubbled up inside her. She'd felt anger toward her sister in the past but this was different, deeper somehow. "No, you don't know me. You don't know anything about me." She noticed her sister tensed at the remark, but she didn't hold back. "I'm not a child anymore, Elsa. Stop treating me like one. You're not mother."

Elsa rose from the desk and immediately Anna knew she'd pushed too hard. Gone was the sister she'd come to know since the Thaw. The woman before her wore the emotionless mask she'd grown so weary of over the last thirteen years.

"No, I'm not mother. But I am your sister, and your Queen. If you cannot honor my requests than you shall obey my orders."

"Elsa…" Her heart sank as Elsa turned away to circle the desk. Anna caught the faint shine of thin frost left on the carpet in her wake. She felt guilt creeping up on her for causing her sister such distress.

As Elsa settled into the chair behind her desk, Anna took a step forward only to pull up short as her sister began to speak.

"I had planned to address your recommendations for remodeling the orphanage today."

"You did?"

"Yes, but since you weren't there the matter had to be tabled. Which will delay the project by at least another month?"

"oh." Anna brushed at a strand of hair, the guilt grew stronger.

"After you get cleaned up find Kai. He will review the meeting notes with you and help you gather the information you will need to present your ideas at the next meeting." Without looking up she took a paper from one of the neat piles. "You may go."

"You may go?" Pain and guilt turned once more to anger. "Elsa, I know you're upset, but don't use your Queen tone on me."

Her hand paused over the paper but Elsa did not look up. "Anna, it would be best if you left."

The words had been level, controlled, but they crashed into Anna with staggering force. They struck at her very core, and all too familiar words rang in her ears. _Go away, Anna._ Her lip began to quiver as she blinked back tears. "Fine." She stomped to the doorway leaving a wet trail. "I'll save you the trouble of slamming the door in my face." Before Elsa could reply the door closed with a crack.

Ice formed along her pen as she dropped it. She lowered her face into her hands and fought back tears.

 **0000**

Anna stormed through the halls to the royal baths. Entering the baths she paced about, mumbling to herself. Tears stung her eyes as she tugged at her wet clothes. The soaked laces of her bodice only tightened at her efforts. With a frustrated cry she lashed out at a nearby wooden pail. Pain shot through her foot as the pail sailed across the room to bounce off a far wall with a dull thud before landing on the stone floor.

Curses echoed through the room as she hopped around on one leg. She dropped onto a bench clutching her foot. Water splashed over the floor as she pulled off a soaked shoe, tossing it aside. She rubbed at her bruised toes. The pain eased to a dull throb.

Strong, yet gentle hands came to rest on her shoulders. "Let's get you out of those wet clothes, Princess."

Nimble fingers began to work at the knots of her bodice.

"Why does she have to be so stubborn, Gerda?"

"Forgive me, Your Highness, but I believe you match your sister well on that level."

Anna tried to glare over her shoulder at the older woman. "You always take her side."

"You know that's not true. I've stood by you more than once."

"And you lied to me for thirteen years." Tears strung her eyes, as she fought the anger growing inside her.

She missed the pained look that passed over the woman's face. "I took no pleasure in it. And it is not something I'm proud of. But at the time it was necessary." A hand stroked over Anna's hair.

Anna shrugged off the touch. She stood and placed some distance between them. "Why?"

"You know why."

"To protect me." The words dripped with sarcasm. She threw up her hands as she paced the room. "Everyone is always trying to protect, poor little Anna. Can't tell her the truth, she's just the spare, too stupid to understand."

"Stop that foolishness." There was enough scolding in the woman's tone to cause Anna to pull up short. "Yes, the secret was to protect you. The trolls said it was necessary to hide, Elsa's magic from you. So we did. But you were not the only one at risk. The world could not know of your sister's magic."

"The world knows Gerda, and it hasn't come to an end."

"It nearly did." She moved to stand before Anna. "People reacted just as your parents feared they would. She was branded a monster, and hunted by those who feared her. We almost lost both of you. We did lose you for a bit." Tears gathered in her eyes. She traced her fingertips over Anna's hair, before pulling her hand back. "I wanted to tell you the truth. But your parents would not allow it. I could not go against their wishes. Had I defied the King I would have been banished."

"Papa, wouldn't have banished you." She said it with more conviction than she felt.

"Yes, he would have. The secret was the only thing he and your mother ever fought about. At first, she accepted his plan, but with time she came to see the harm it was causing your sister, and you. She tried to change his mind, but he was sure Elsa could learn to control it. He had such faith in her. If he could only see her now, he'd be so proud."

"Would he?"

"What do you mean?"

"Would he be proud or would he have locked her away and hoped the world would forget about her?" Long buried feelings began creeping up on her. She clenched her fists, struggling to hold them back.

"Anna, your father loved your sister very much. He would never have hurt her."

"But he did. Look at her, she's still so afraid. Sometimes she even flinches away from me."

"She has suffered, you both have. But she is getting better, and with your help she will only grow stronger. You just have to give her time."

"He locked her away for thirteen years. How is that love?" Hot tears slipped from the corners of her eyes, blazing trails down her cheeks.

"He never completely shut her away from people. At first he kept her separated from strangers,"

"And me."

The handmaiden's head bowed. "Yes, and you. But as she grew older, he arranged for her to interact with visiting guests and the council. Your parents even encouraged her to leave the castle, to meet people. It was Elsa who chose to separate herself from contact whenever possible. The older she grew the stronger her powers became. With it her fears grew stronger. Your parents' intentions were always good, even if a bit misguided."

"That doesn't make me feel any better." She wiped the back of a hand at the tears, smearing them across her cheeks.

Gentle hands came to rest upon her shoulders. Eyes closed, Anna didn't raise her head.

"You mustn't hold onto these thoughts, my dear. They will only cause you more pain."

Unable to hold back the emotions Anna allowed them to break through. She fell against the woman, clinging to her. Through her sobs she caught whiffs of lemon, and rosewood soap. The familiar scents, coupled with the warm embrace brought her comfort. Many a night she had curled up in those arms to escape the loneliness after her parents died.

"Thank you, Gerda. You don't have to do this."

Gerda tsked at the familiar remark. "Of course, I do."

"I know, it's your job."

Gerda took her by the shoulders and gently pushed her back. She placed a crooked finger under Anna's chin and raised her face till their eyes met. "You are my charge and my Princess. But above all, you are my little Anna. And I will care for you as long as I'm able." She placed a gentle kiss on Anna's forehead.

She threw her arms around Gerda's neck, hugging her tight. "I love you, Gerda."

"And I you, my dear." She cupped the back of Anna's head, holding her close. "Come now," She gently pushed her away. "let's get you out of those wet clothes."


	9. Chapter 9

Aug. 12, 1840

Anna strained under the weight of the large picnic basket draped over one arm. Several guards had offered to help her with it as she crossed the courtyard. She had waved them off with warm smiles and assurances she could manage. As the stable drew near she was starting to regret declining their offers.

With a grunt she shifted it to the opposite side, trying to shake some feeling back into her arm. Lantern light spilled out the open door, guiding her to the stable. She paused in the doorway to watch the large man pitching hay into Sven's stall. Tension she didn't realize she'd been carrying eased at the sight of him.

Unaware of his audience he leaned the pitchfork against the stall and began tugging the winter tunic over his head. The motion caused his shirt to ride up, exposing a bare patch of skin just above his waistline. Heat flushed over Anna, starting at her chest and spreading to her toes. Though strangely pleasant it tended to stir other feelings and thoughts she wasn't sure how to interpret. Thoughts like what his broad shoulders would look like without a shirt, or if his chest hair was blond. She shook away the images.

He tossed the tunic over the railing and reached for the pitchfork.

She stepped into the stable. "Kristoff?"

He spun to face her. A broad smile spread over his face as recognition settled in. "Hey, feisty pants. I didn't hear you come in."

The nickname sent another wave of heat surging through her. She could feel it creeping into her cheeks. "I didn't want to startle you." Her hand swept at an imagined strand of hair, causing the basket to shift. She stumbled forward under the weight.

"Whoa, let me help you with that."

Before she realized it he was standing before her, easing the basket off her arm. She could see the gold flakes in his brown eyes. Her skin tingled as his hand brushed against her bare arm. The scent of pine, musk and reindeer filled her senses. It wasn't unpleasant. Memories of those soft, sweet lips pressed against hers made her yearn to taste them once more. She drew back a step, clasping her hands together. "Thanks."

"What have you got in here? It weights a ton."

"I brought you dinner. That is I brought us dinner. I thought we could have a little picnic, if you want."

"Dinner? I figured I'd missed that." He glanced at her as he sat the basket on a wooden bench. "Elsa invited me, but I wasn't able to get back in time."

"Elsa, invited you to dinner?" All thoughts of sweet lips and stolen kisses vanished.

"Yeah, she didn't tell you?" He rolled up his sleeves and moved to a bucket of clean water.

"No, she didn't mention it." She racked her brain trying to remember if her sister had said anything about it during their fight. Nothing came to mind.

"Is something wrong?" Picking up a worn bar of soap he began washing his hands.

"What? No." Her smile felt forced but she didn't think he'd notice. "Why would something be wrong?"

He studied her as he scrubbed away dirt. "You just seem a little jumpy. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. Never better." One arm reached over to grab the other as she rocked on the balls of her feet, anything to ease the growing tension in her stomach.

"Is Elsa alright?"

"Yeah." She gave a little shrug. "I guess so."

"You guess so?" He took a clean towel from a wooden peg. "Didn't you see her at dinner?"

"No." Her gaze turned to the ground. She scuffed the toe of a shoe against the dirt.

He hung the towel up. "Anna, what's going on?"

She opened her mouth, then snap it closed. "She's not talking to me."

"Not talking to you? Why? What happened?"

"We had a fight." Her hands waved about as she spoke. "She got mad at me for slipping my protection detail while in town…"

"You ditched your guards?"

She drew back a step as he cleared the distance between them. "It was just for a little while. I was playing a game with the children."

"What were you thinking? Do you have any idea how dangerous that was?"

Anger began to spark in her. Her hands when to her hips. "I've already got a sister who thinks she's my mother. I don't need you acting like my father."

"I'm not acting like your father. _I am_ a friend who doesn't want to see you hurt."

Some of her anger eased. "You're worried about me?"

"Of course I'm worried about you."

She ducked her head to hide a smile. "Well, you shouldn't be. I'm fine."

"So when did this fight happen?"

"Yesterday, afternoon."

"Have you tried talking to her?"

"I was going to apologize at breakfast, but I missed her. Then she was in meetings all day and took her lunch in her study. By dinner I wasn't in a mood to talk so I took a snack in my room."

"Anna..."

"What? I tried to talk to her but she kept avoiding me."

"Maybe she just needed a little time to get her emotions under control."

"Ha, all she does is control her emotions." Anna threw up her hands, pacing several steps.

"You better than anyone should understand why she has to do that."

"I just thought things would be, different now." She hung her head at the confession.

Strong hands came to rest on her shoulders. She looked up and found herself staring into those warm, inviting, brown eyes.

"You two have been apart for a long time. It's going to take time to figure each other out. We've talked about this. Sometimes you just need to give her some space."

"I know. But we've lost so much time together." Tears began to sting her eyes. "I'm just afraid of losing her again."

He pulled her into a hug. Her head came to rest against his chest. She welcomed the comfort of it. "And I bet she's just as afraid of losing you. You need to talk to her."

"I will. I'll talk to her in the morning."

"Good. So was that the only thing you fought about?"

"I may have said, some things, I shouldn't have."

He gently pushed her back till she looked up at him. "What kind of things?"

"I kinda accused her of not really knowing anything about me."

He studied her for a moment. "What do _you_ really know about her?"

"Ha!" She stepped back waving him off. "I know lots of things about her."

"Like what?"

"She likes four sugars in her tea." She crossed her arms over her chest, arching a defiant eyebrow at him.

"No, that's you." His arms crossed over his chest. "I've only seen her use two at most."

"Are you sure?" He nodded yes. Her brow furrowed as little thoughts and imagines of her sister raced through her mind. Something came into focus, bringing a smile to her lips. "She loves to read." A slender finger poked him in the chest with the announcement.

"About what?"

The overwhelming urge to wipe the smug smirk from his face caused her eyes to narrow. She finally relented. "I'm not sure. I know she doesn't like romances. Most of the time she reads history and science books, and seems to enjoy them."

"Sounds like you two have a lot to learn about each other."

"Yeah," Old thoughts and fears tugged at her. "I guess we do."

The weight of his hand on her shoulder pushed the thoughts back. "She loves you. You know that, right?"

"I know." The words tumbled out before she really had a chance to think about them. _If only someone out there loved you._ She shuttered at the memory.

"Hey, what's wrong?" He pulled her closer.

"What? Nothing?" She couldn't bring herself to look at him.

"Anna, did I say something that upset you?"

"What? No." She smiled up at him, a true smile that reached her eyes. "I was just…I was being silly. Are you hungry? I'm starving."

He chuckled. "You're always starving." His hands didn't leave her shoulders as he held her gaze. "You sure you're okay?"

Her chest tightened and she wasn't sure why. Perhaps it was from the way those brown eyes were staring at her. "Never better." She curled her fingers into his shirt and pulled him down; rising to her toes she kissed him. It had only been meant as a quick peck. But he responded by slipping an arm around her waist, pulling her close. Pressed against him the kiss deepened. She could feel the warmth coming off of him, and it felt good. Her arms slipped around his neck and she began to run her fingers through his hair.

With an arm still firmly around her waist his other hand made small circles on her back. Her body demanded more. She pressed in closer on him.

In the distance, beyond the mountains came the faint rumble of thunder. The sound caused her to break away from the kiss. "Did you hear that?"

"Sounds like a storm is rolling in." He leaned into her once more.

She pushed away, slipping from his arms. "Do you think it's coming this way?"

He stared at her for a moment, before shaking his head. "Maybe. Sounds like. Why?"

She wrapped her arms around herself. "I don't like storms."

"Oh," Kristoff took a step back, running his hand through his hair. "I guess we should eat. You know, before the food gets cold."

"Right, before it gets cold." She tugged down her bodice. Her cheeks still flush. "Would you like to sleep in the castle tonight?"

His eyes grew wide. "What? In the castle?"

She realized what the offer sounded like. "I mean in one of the guest rooms."

Some of the tension left his shoulders. "No, thanks, Sven and I will be fine here. Usually we have to search for caves to ride out storms."

"Are you sure?"

"We'll be fine. Come on, I'm starving." He took her hand.

She allowed him to pull her toward the bench. Her body was still reeling from the kiss, but the distance rumble of the storm stirred up something dark and painful in the depths of her mind.

 **0000**

The candle on Elsa's desk flickered. Rain began to tap against the window panel. From the corner of her eye she saw lightning flash. Silently she began to count, by four she could hear thunder gather and roar before fading away. The storm was drawing closer. It would be over them soon if it didn't drift out to sea.

"Your Majesty?" She glanced up to see the Chamberlain moving across the room toward her. A warm smile rested on his lips as he stood relaxed before the desk. She couldn't help smiling in return. There was always a quiet strength about him. In all the years he had served her family she could count on one hand the number of times she'd heard him raise his voice in anger. Gerda was energy in motion, but Kai was the calm in the center of the storm. Together they had balanced out her world as best they could. "Yes, Kai?"

"I have received word from Baron Ulstein's Chamberlain. He assures me the arrangements have been made for your visit."

"Good. No doubt Frode will be pleased to finally visit his home."

She caught the shift in his demeanor. "Is there a problem?"

"The Baron has made it clear he does not, wish, for young Master Frode to return home at this time."

Her eyes narrowed as her jaw set. "Why?"

Someone less familiar with the Queen's moods would have cringed at the force behind the word. Kai merely shrugged. "The letter does not go into detail, ma'am. It simply states the Baron does not want his son to make the trip to Jokulsa."

With a bit more effort than was necessary she tossed her pen down. "I do not understand that man. He has ignored the boy for almost two years, than dashes his hopes of a homecoming by not sending the carriage he promised. Now, he is refusing to allow him to come home under the care of my guard. Is he mad?"

"There are some who believe so, My Queen."

She rubbed at the bridge of her nose, failing to ease the dull throb which had settled behind her eyes. With a sigh she picked up her pen. "He is a cruel man."

"Yes, he is. With your permission, ma'am, I'll speak with Master Frode in the morning."

"Thank you, Kai." She retrieved the pen and dipped it in the ink well. "Has my sister returned from the stables yet?"

"Yes, ma'am. She headed off to bed over an hour ago."

The pen paused in mid-stroke, hovering over the paper but a moment before continuing with purpose. "Good."

"She seemed in good humor after her dinner with Master Kristoff."

Elsa couldn't keep the corner of her mouth from twitching upward. "I'm sure she did."

"Would you like me to wake her in the morning, for breakfast, ma'am?"

Unable to hold back her amusement, a true smile crossed her lips. "No Kai, I won't suffer you such a challenge." The humor faded as guilt, and a bit of fear, nudged it aside. "I'm not sure she's ready to speak with me yet."

"She is always ready to speak with you, ma'am."

She looked up to find him watching her. "I love her, Kai, with all my heart and soul." She lowered the pen with a heavy sigh. "But there are times when she tests my patience beyond measure."

Kai chuckled. "That is how family works, ma'am. Your sister loves you, and she wants nothing more than to make you happy. But, she isn't sure how."

"Arriving on time once in a while would be a good start."

"Indeed, but Anna is Anna. I don't think you'll change that, ma'am."

"I don't want to change her." She ran a hand over her face. "I just…I want her to think before she leaps."

"It has been my experience, Queen Elsa that she thinks best before a leap. It's the events leading up to it that tend to cause her issue."

A throaty chuckle left Elsa's lips as she shook her head. "I know she's quick on her feet, but just once I'd like to avoid the drama of a last minute rescue."

"She allows her passions to guide her, even when her head tells her it's not wise." He paused a moment. "She loves you. But she doesn't know you. She doesn't know that you've spent years watching and studying her from afar."

Elsa opened her mouth to argue than snapped it shut.

"Just remember, My Queen, a word from you can break her. She looks to you for guidance, not just as the sister she remembers, but the one she needs."

"I'm trying, Kai." She slumped back in the chair.

"I know you are, ma'am."

The clock began to chime the hour.

"It's getting late, ma'am. You have a meeting in the morning with several members of the merchant guild."

Understanding the hint she wondered if he and Gerda planned their attempts to coax her from work or if it was by chance. "I'll be turning in shortly."

Rain began to pelt the windows, wind howled in the darkness.

"It seems the storm has arrived." Kai glanced to the window. Lightening turned the night to day for an instant.

"Yes, it has. You're sure Anna is in her room?"

"She was when last I checked, ma'am. If there is nothing else, Your Majesty, I will be turning in for the evening."

"No, I'm fine." She waved him off. "Goodnight, Kai."

"Goodnight, Queen Elsa."

As he disappeared out the door, her attention turned to the window. Unable to focus on her work she laid aside the pen and sealed the ink well. Perhaps she could get some sleep. Her mind kept drifting to her sister. In the morning she would find her and they would put an end to this silly standoff.

 **0000**

Thunder rumbled shaking the skylight window panes. Anna clutched the blanket tighter around her shoulders. Several heartbeats passed before a clap of thunder caused her to jump. She bit back a curse, curling deeper into the corner of the bench seat. On the floor sat the candle she had used to guide her through the castle. Its little flame held back the darkness lurking in the corners.

She hadn't always feared storms. As a child they had provided her with hours of entertainment. More than once she had been scolded for standing too close to windows or climbing the lighthouse tower to watch the sea crash against the fjord breakers.

Her father told her she must respect the storm, and the sea, as both were powerful and dangerous. The warnings had little effect. For her the sea was beautiful and fascinating, even at its fiercest. Then one day it taught her how powerful it could be. It could bring down a king, or destroy a family.

Yes, that day she learned to respect and fear the sea, and the storm.

The first storm after her parents passed had been the worse. She'd gone to Elsa for comfort, but found only familiar silence from beyond the door. Wrapped in a blanket she had huddled before the door for hours before Gerda came and took her back to bed. Unable to find comfort from her sister she had accepted Gerda's embrace and kind words.

Thunder shook the castle once more. She silently cursed the old Gods of legend who rained thunder and lightning down upon mankind. It was easier to blame a legend then the faceless wind.

When it woke her she had thought of running to her sister's room. She knew the door would be unlocked as it had been since they reunited. No doubt Elsa would laugh at her blaming Gods and give her some scientific answer for why the thunder roared and the lightning flashed. Her sister would know.

But she could not seek her out, not yet. Elsa was angry with her, and she wasn't quite ready to admit she had reason to be.

She cursed as a loud clap of thunder cracked overhead. Light peered through a widening crack as the gallery door eased open.

Shroud in pale blue light Elsa stepped in. Upon her upturned palm rested a glowing blue ball. The magical glow touched something deep in Anna and she couldn't help being drawn to it.

For a moment Anna forgot about their disagreement as she focused on the glowing magic. Elsa moved toward her.

She couldn't hide her disappointment as the ball vanished with a swirl of snowflakes. As her sister drew closer Anna ducked her head. Slipper covered feet came into her line of vision.

Silence hung before them, neither sure where to begin.

"Hi." It was soft, unsure.

A smile tugged at the corners of Anna's lips, but she didn't look up. "Hi, me?"

"No, I was talking to Joan."

She couldn't hold back a little laugh.

"I haven't been in here in ages."

"Why?" Anna lifted her head to see her sister's face shadowed in the pale candlelight.

Elsa shrugged. "I always considered this your room. You were in here so much. I didn't want to intrude."

"oh." Her focus turned once more to the floor.

"So how is Joan today?"

She looked up to see Elsa staring over her head at the painting of the armor clad woman hanging behind her. She stole a glance at the painting. It warmed her heart. "Her usual strong, silent self." She shifted on the bench and gestured to the painting. "Joan, this is my sister, Queen Elsa of Arendelle. You know, the one I've mentioned once or twice." She looked to Elsa. "Elsa, I'd like you to meet my friend, Joan of Arc. The Maid of Orleans, leader, warrior and martyr. She's not much of a talker, but she's a very good listener."

Elsa gave the painting a formal bow. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Lady Joan. My sister speaks very highly of you."

Anna smiled at her sister's antics. "Don't be offended if she doesn't answer. She's the strong, silent type. You two should get along great."

A soft chuckle answered her.

"May I?" Elsa motioned to an open section of the bench Anna occupied.

With a nod she curled deeper into the corner of the bench to make room.

Elsa sat down with her hands folded in her lap. "It's peaceful in here."

"Yeah, it is."

They sat for several moments. The patter of rain and wind against the window broke the silence.

"Are you still mad at me?" Anna asked picking at the blanket.

"Dogs are mad, people get angry." They chuckled at the old lesson. "No, will…maybe a little. Are you still angry at me?"

Slender shoulders shrugged. "Maybe a little.

"You know, it's okay for us to be angry sometimes, even at each other."

"I know." Thunder cracked causing Anna to burrow deeper into the blanket. "But I don't like it."

"Neither do I."

Anna tentatively reached out, tracing a fingertip over the back of Elsa's hand. It was cool to the touch. _That's good,_ she thought. The hand opened palm up to her. Fear, anger and loneliness, all of the baggage Anna had been carrying since the fight vanished at the gesture. Tears stung her eyes as she laced her fingers with her sister's. The interlocked hands came to rest on the bench between them.

"I'm sorry, for missing the meeting. I didn't realize it would affect the orphans."

"Anna, you've been well trained as the Royal Princess, I know you are more than capable of handling your duties. You just need to remember that your actions can have far reaching affects."

"I know. It's just… I want to be out, among the people, especially the children. I enjoy their company."

"And they enjoy being around you. You mustn't think of yourself as the spare anymore, you are my heir. The Crown Royal Princess of Arendelle."

Anna felt the weight of the words settle on her.

"I'm upset about what happened." Elsa continued. "Not because you missed the meeting, well not completely because of that. You put yourself in danger for no reason. I'm going to be leaving soon and I need to know you'll be safe while I'm gone."

"I will be, Elsa. I promise. You don't have to worry about me."

"I'll always worry about you, sunshine."

The hand resting in hers grew warmer. "What are you doing up?" Anna asked.

"The storm woke me. I went to your room see if you were alright. When I didn't find you there I thought you might be here. I know you like to hide here during storms."

"I'm not hiding." She shifted, sitting up a little straighter. "It's just I don't notice the storms as much here." Thunder clapped directly overhead, rattling the window panes. Anna jumped, cursing under her breath."

A gentle squeeze drew her attention back to her sister. "You're safe here."

"I know." Anger coupled with fear and she wiped at her eyes with her free hand. "Wait, how do you know I like to hide here during storms?"

"You said I don't know you. But you're wrong."

"Elsa, I didn't mean…" She didn't get a chance to finish.

"I know you love fresh baked cookies." She stared off into the darkness as she spoke. In the dim light Anna could see the corners of her lips rise. "Chocolate chip are your favorite. I know you named all the ducklings after Norse gods. The smallest one is Loki. He's your favorite."

Anna stared at her sister, unsure what to make of the woman sitting beside her. For so long she had thought Elsa saw her as little more than a burden in her life.

Blue eyes turned to her. "I also know, there was a time when you didn't fear storms."

"How…how do you know?" She watched her sister.

"I've spent a lifetime watching you."

"Watching me? When? I never saw you."

"You use to hide around the castle, watching and waiting for me."

"I saw you so seldom, I was afraid I'd forget what you looked like." She gave the cool hand a gentle squeeze.

"I knew all of your favorite spots. The summer you turned twelve, you grew so fast, I almost didn't recognize you hiding behind the large vase in the grand hallway." A lone tear slipped down her cheek unchecked as she giggled.

The watery streak glistened in the pale light. Anna couldn't tear her eyes from it. "That was the last year I used that spot."

The blond head gave a small nod. "Then you stopped following."

Guilt slammed into Anna and she looked away. "I kept waiting for you to look back. But you never did."

"Yes, I did." Feeling her sister's gaze upon her Anna turned to look at her. "You just never saw me."

Anna swallowed hard nearly breaking under her sister's gaze. "I chased after you for so many years. But I never seemed to reach you. After Mama and Papa were…gone, I began to think you didn't care."

"I cared." She raised Anna's hand to her lips, pressing a gentle kiss against the freckle covered knuckles.

'I know." She bit at her lower lip, unsure if she should ask the question that had been bothering her since Elsa's magic was revealed. "Did you ever think about telling me, you know…everything?"

"Yes. I thought of it often. But, I couldn't do it." Anna's heart ached at that pain in her sister's eyes. "I'm sorry I was such a coward."

"No, Elsa, no." Anna curled up against her. "You're not a coward."

"Yes, I am. Several days after the funeral we ran into each other in the hallway. I wanted so much to hold you, to tell you how sorry I was for not being there for you. I…I wanted to tell you everything." Her voice trailed off. Anna waited for her to continue. "I opened my mouth, but nothing came out. You stared at me for a moment. I could see the emotions in your face. I braced myself, ready for your reaction. And for the first time, I made up my mind not to run, too face whatever you had to throw at me. I owed you that much. You straightened, and with perfect court manners dipped into a formal curtsy. You called me, Your Majesty." There was a hitch in her voice. Anna took the cold hand in both of hers, willing heat into it. "It was the first time you ever addressed me just by a title. Then you turned and walked away. I knew I'd lost you."

Anna ducked her head, fresh tears gathering in her eyes. "I was angry with you for not letting me in after the funeral. It took me awhile to get over it. I didn't mean to hurt you."

"We both made mistakes with each other." Elsa reached out, tracing a hand over copper hair where a white streak once ran. "I missed you so much."

"I missed you too." Unable to hold back any longer Anna wrapped her arms around Elsa. She felt trembling arms embrace her, hugging her tight. A hand cupped the back of her head as a cheek rubbed against her hair. She buried her face in Elsa's neck. The fresh clean smell of snow coupled with lavender filled her senses. The smell brought with it memories of warm hugs, laughter and love.

Lightening bathed the room in a bright flash, followed by a thunder clap that shook the castle. Anna jumped, gritting her teeth to bite back a curse.

Strong arms held her tighter. "Hey, it's okay. You're safe."

She eased back from the embrace and wiped the back of her hand over her eyes. "I'm sorry. I know it's childish to be afraid of a storm."

"No, it's not." A cool hand cupped her cheek, wiping away a tear with her thumb. "We all have fears." Elsa leaned in to touch their foreheads. "I love you." In spite of tears she managed a small giggle. "You little goof."

"I love you too." Anna chuckled, not breaking the contact. "Even if you are a stinker."

Each laughed at the tease. They sat for a moment neither ready to pull away.

"Promise you'll be careful on your trip?"

"I promise I'll be careful."

Anna kissed her cheek. "You'd better." She shifted on the bench, laying down to rest her head in Elsa's lap. She took Elsa's hand, pulling it to her as she held it with both hands.

Thunder rumbled and she squeezed the hand tighter.

Elsa's free hand stroked over her hair. "Sounds like it's here for the night."

"Yeah." Anna struggled in closer. "Elsa?"

"Yes?"

"Would you sing for me?"

"Of course."

Soft and low she sang an old song passed down from long ago.

The soothing feel of slender fingers brushing through her hair, coupled with the soft comfort of her sister's voice lulled Anna to sleep. Both drove away the sounds of the storm and for the first time in many years Anna allowed herself to ignore the thunder.


	10. Chapter 10 Jokulsa Day 1

Aug. 17, 1840

Seated behind Elsa's desk, Anna felt like a child playing grown up. Two piles of paper lay before her. One finished the other not. She stared at the unfinished pile with a wary eye. It was not how she had intended to spend her day.

"Kai?"

"Yes, Your Highness?"

"Do you think Elsa has arrived in Jokulsa yet?"

With the Chamberlain standing over her she did not see the amused grin cross his face. "No, ma'am, but they are somewhat closer than when you asked ten minutes ago."

She looked up at him. "It's only been ten minutes?"

"I'm afraid so, ma'am."

Her shoulders slumped as she leaned on the desk. "I miss her."

"I know, milady. But she will be back soon. Would, Your Highness, like for me to send a dinner invitation to Master Kristoff, for this evening?"

Mention of the ice harvester caused a little tingle in Anna's stomach. "Thanks, Kai, but I doubt he'll be back in time for dinner."

"Actually, ma'am the gate guard reported he is spending the day at the ice harvester's guild."

"Really?" Her mind raced the through reasons for him being in town. Those thoughts shifted to things they could do together. _No, he's working,_ she thought. _Though, he'll be available this evening._ She worked her lower lip between her teeth as she pondered what to do.

"Your Highness?"

"What?" She startled from her thoughts.

"Would you like to send a message?"

"Hum, sure." A hand brushed at her ear. "What should I say?"

"You could start with an invitation to dinner." His warm smile eased her nervousness.

"Right, dinner. Tell him to meet me here, at the castle at six, no seven. No, wait. Don't tell him to meet me, _ask_ him to meet me. I don't want him to think it's a command." Her hands waved about as she spoke, causing Kai to draw back a step to avoid being struck.

"Princess Anna, if I may make a suggestion? Perhaps you should have him meet you at the castle gates at six. Then you can walk into town for dinner."

"Town? I thought we'd eat here."

"With the Queen away it might be best if you dined in public, for proprieties sake."

"Oh right, propriety. That's a good idea." As the plan fell into place she felt her confidence strengthen. "Tell him, ask, him to please meet me at the gates at six, if he's not busy, and we'll dine in town."

"As you wish, Your Highness." She missed the smile on his lips. "Shall we continue?" He took a small pile of papers from the leather satchel resting in the crook of his arm.

"Yeah, let's get this over with. What have you got?"

He handed her the papers. "These documents came in this morning. You just need to look over them, ma'am. Most can wait till, Her Majesty, returns but a couple need an immediate signature."

She began leafing through them. "You know, we could double the treasury if we stopped using so much paper."

"I have no doubt, Your Highness. But how would you keep track of the profits?"

"Good point." She chuckled as she stopped to read over a letter to Elsa about fishing permits. "Is Frode still upset about the trip?"

"Not that he would say. But, I have noticed a bit of weight in his steps. His father canceling his trip, coupled with his refusal to allow the boy to return home has left a bit of a mark on him."

"I'll try to remember to bring him some chocolates back from town."

"I'm sure he would like that, ma'am." He moved to slip a letter back into the pouch.

"What's that?" She nodded to the paper.

"It's just an invoice, ma'am."

"For what?" She reached for it, but he held it away. "Kai, let me see it."

"It's just something Queen Elsa requested, ma'am. It should not have been in this pile."

"Is it a gift?" She leaned closer trying to steal a glance at the paper.

"What, no, no Your Highness, it's not a gift." He tried to step back from her reaching hand.

She made a quick lunge snagging it from him. Before he could attempt to take it back she twisted in the chair with her back to him.

"Princess Anna, please. I do not think Queen Elsa would wish for you to deal with that."

She leaned away as he held out a hand. Her eyes swept over the page taking in the words and columns of neatly written numbers. "Repairs to the west wall? When was the wall damaged?"

He didn't answer.

Anna's head tilted to one side as she reread the document. Something about the West wall nagged at her memory. "There wasn't any damage to the walls. Well, except for the…" It hit her full force. "She's fixing the dungeon?"

"Her Majesty is having the wall repaired." She knew he was trying to sound reassuring. It only fueled her growing anger.

"She's having the dungeon repaired." The words were hard and clipped.

"It is part of the castle foundation, Your Highness."

"Is there a bill from the blacksmith for a new set of manacles too?" Her teeth clenched on the last word. She stared at the paper, the words blurring before she crumbled it and tossed it toward the unlit fireplace.

Kai watched it bounce off the mantle to land on the floor. He folded his hands together but did not speak.

Unable to hold back her frustration Anna left the chair and began to pace beside the desk. She wrung her hands to keep from waving them about.

"I still can't believe someone did that to her. Every time I think about Elsa being chained up, I just…I want to hit something. No, I want to hit someone. If I could get my hands on whoever it was. I'd…they'd be sorry." She rushed toward him, not noticing how he leaned back from her. "Kai, do you know if it was Hans?"

"It was not Hans, Your Highness." His gaze dropped to the floor as he spoke.

"Too bad, I wouldn't mind knocking him into the fjord again." She smacked her fist into the palm of her other hand. It connected with a sharp pop. Pain shot through her hand. Irritated she continued to pace as she rubbed at the bruised palm.

"Milady, when Prince Hans brought Queen Elsa back from the mountain she was unconscious."

"Elsa told me that. She said Hans nearly crushed her with an ice chandelier. If I'd known that before, I would have hit him harder."

"I have no doubt, ma'am." A sad smile graced Kai's lips. "Princess, I think…"

"Excuse me, Your Highness?"

They turned to the man standing in the doorway. Major Reino smiled as he stepped over the threshold. It made Anna's skin crawl. There was something about the man that always put her on edge.

"I'm sorry to intrude, ma'am. But, might I have a moment of your time?"

"Sure, I guess so." She motioned him in as she slipped back into the chair. "What can I do for you, Major?"

He hurried to the desk. "I just need final approval on some guard assignments." He handed over a list.

"Elsa has to sign off on guard assignments?" She accepted the list, her eyes skimming over it.

"No, ma'am," Kai cut in. "Her Majesty, only signs off on changes that effect either the Queen's Shield or your personal detail." He glanced over Anna's shoulder at the document.

"I don't want to sign off on any changes that will affect Elsa's detail. Not without her looking over it first." She held the paper out to Reino.

He made no attempt to accept it. "Actually, it doesn't really affect the Queen's detail. They are mostly changes in the scout units and a couple of your guard, ma'am."

"Changes in my guard?" She read over the document, her brow furrowing. "Wait, this can't be right."

"Is there a problem, Princess?" Reino's fist clenched and unclenched as he watched her.

Kai's eyes narrowed at the hint of irritation in the man's tone.

"You're moving Halvor and Morten?"

"They are being reassigned. Morten is moving to a training position and Halvor is moving to border duty."

"Border duty?" She shook her head, sending pigtails bouncing. "No, he'll hate that."

"He is a soldier. It's not his place to like his assignments…ma'am."

"Princess Anna," Kai leaned in to speak softly to her. "Halvor is the oldest man on your detail, perhaps it would be best to move someone younger into his place."

Her grip tightened on the paper crinkling the edges. "Captain Morten is a young man, why is he being moved?"

Reino shifted his weight, eyes straight ahead. "His talents are needed elsewhere, Your Highness."

"What better use of his talents then protecting the Crown Princess?" Kai asked.

His eyes cut to Kai. Anna could tell he wasn't pleased with the Chamberlain's question.

Reino gaze shifted back to her. "Your Highness, I assure you, these changes are for the best."

Anna's eyes narrowed as she focused on the list. "I thought you said this wouldn't affect Elsa's detail."

"It won't, ma'am."

"Then why are Captain Olsen and Lieutenant Nicholas on here?" She didn't wait for an answer. "You know what; I'm not comfortable with this." She held the document out to him. "I know these men, Major. I like them, and I like having them on my detail."

"You're basing a military decision on some misguided sense of friendship?"

She wasn't sure what offended her more the outburst or the lack of a title in it. She didn't normally worry over such things, but Reino's arrogance was starting to rub her wrong. No, she wasn't going to be disrespected in her own home. Especially by a man she didn't care for. Trying to mimic her sister's quiet fury she forced herself to remain seated. "I feel safe with these men. Halvor has been protecting me most of my life."

"That old fool should have been booted out years ago."

Anna came to her feet. Any thoughts of calmly handling the situation vanished. "Don't talk about him like that. Halvor has always protected me, and he does it without insulting me."

Red flush crept up Reino's neck, turning the tips of his ears bright red. His voice remained level, though tense. "Forgive me, Your Highness, I meant no offense."

She bit back a sharp retort.

"I implore, Your Highness, to reconsider."

"No." She sat down and took a document from one of the piles. A tactic she had often seen Elsa use when she wanted to end a conversation.

Reino eased a step closer to the desk, so he was looking down at her. "Princess Anna, I must insist…"

"Excuse me?" The paper dropped from Anna's hand, all pretences of tact gone.

Still the fool pressed on. "Your Highness, I just think, as the Regent, you should be able to make a decision without the Queen's input."

The little smirk playing over his lips caused Anna's eye to twitch. She was debating between yelling at him to leave, or wiping the smirk off his face. Her better angel was pleading for words, but her fists tightened in anticipation. The decision was made for her.

"You forget to whom you are speaking, _Major_." Anna flinched. In eighteen years she wasn't sure she had never heard Kai raise his voice in anger. " _Her Royal Highness_ , has given you her answer. Your business here is done."

The men glared at each other.

Anna was sure she could have cut the tension in the air with a sword. "Lieutenant, your request will be taken under advisement once the Queen returns." She sat straight holding his gaze.

They stared at each other for a moment till Reino finally blinked.

"As you wish, Your Highness." He came to attention. "If I may take my leave, ma'am."

"You may." The dismissal was a little sharper than she had intended but she didn't regret it.

He bowed, turned and disappeared through the doors without looking back. Several tense moments passed before she released the breath she'd been holding. She slumped back into the chair. "I don't like him."

"Agreed, ma'am."

"You know I could have handled him."

"I know you could, Your Highness, but it is my job to yell at people so you don't have too. Besides, I only intervened for his protection. It would be most embarrassing to have to explain to Her Majesty, how an officer of the Guard received a broken nose in her study."

In spite of herself Anna laughed at the joke. "Thanks, Kai. You know, I really don't like that guy."

"Nor do I. He had no business speaking to you in such a manner, Princess. I will see to it Colonel Tollak is made aware of his behavior.

"No, please don't."

"Milady, his behavior was unacceptable for an officer and a gentleman."

"Somehow I doubt he's much of a gentleman."

"All the more reason the Colonel should be made aware of his actions. He's lucky your sister was not here. She would have busted him to lance corporal and had him mucking out every stall in the kingdom."

"Which is why you can't tell her about this. Please, Kai, Elsa needs to know I can handle things when she's away. I can't go running to her every time someone says something mean to me."

"Very well, Your Highness, but I don't trust him. You should speak with the Queen about having him removed from the castle."

"I'll think about it, I promise."

"Would you like to continue, ma'am?"

With a heavy sigh she reached for another document. "Yes, let's get this over with." She spied the balled up piece of paper lying across the room. The thought of her sister locked in the dungeon sent a chill down her spine. She shook it off. Elsa was fine. She'd be back in a couple of days and they'd curl up somewhere quiet to share their stories. Loneliness poked at her. She pushed it away, turning her attention to the paper.

 **0000**

Hours of riding over rough roads had left Elsa wishing for a warm bath and a soft chair. It was hard to believe it had been just this morning she had said her goodbyes to a beery eyed Anna, given Olaf a hug and ridden off.

She had spent the night before assuring her sister they could survive a few days apart. While she had been steadfast in her beliefs, it was hard to ward off the emptiness creeping upon her. Less than a day and she was already missing Anna's warm presence. She shook off the thought. It was too late to turn back now.

The precession passed through the heavy gates, that only visible break in the thick stone walls surrounding the manor. It took several minutes for them to reach the manor of Baron Ulstein. As the precession came to a halt Elsa studied the massive gray block structure with its long narrow windows. It drab and devoid of any interesting architectural highlights, it was in a word, ugly. She hoped the interior was more appealing.

Admiral Halldor moved his mount to her side. Admiral of the Arendelle Royal Navy and armed forces the Admiral looked every bit the talented military man he was. His service to the Crown had begun with her grandfather. After years of faithful service her father had promoted him to Admiral, shortly before her sixteenth birthday. During her birth he had been the Captain of the King's Shield. He was one of the first people outside of her family to learn of her powers and had spent his career guarding that Crown secret. Elsa held a great deal of respect for the man, not just as a military leader but as a faithful advisor.

Captain Olsen flanked her other side. Ten years Elsa's senior he had been a part of her protection detail for many years. Of all the men in the Queen's Shield she felt most comfortable with him and Lieutenant Nickolas.

"Your Majesty, it would appear the Baron has forgotten to alert his staff of our arrival." Halldor's eyes narrowed as they swept over the manor.

"Perhaps they're waiting for us to knock." Olsen replied.

Elsa allowed herself a small giggle at the jest.

One of the large wood doors opened, through it stepped a short, round man with a large, brushy, brown mustache that covered his mouth when closed. He was flanked by two large guards. As the man rushed down the steps toward them, Elsa noticed his brushy eyebrows looked like two excited caterpillars trying to climb up his forehead. How she wished Anna was there to share that joke. Sadness plucked at her heart with the thought of her sister.

"See here, you need to move those horses and wagons." He waved his arms about as he spoke.

Elsa arched a delicate eyebrow at the man.

Admiral Halldor straightened in his saddle, glaring down at him. "Are you blind man? Do you not recognize the Queen's Standards?"

The man's face fell at sight of the green and purple banners. The caterpillars dipped so low they threatened to cover his eyes. "I…I didn't…" He straightened, faced Elsa and bowed deeply. "My humble apologies, Your Majesty. I didn't realize it was you."

Her face unreadable Elsa eyed the man. She noticed the guards behind him were watching, no, studying her every move. The larger of the two kept a hand resting on his sword hilt. "Your recent dispatch indicated you received my itinerary."

"Yes, ma'am. I did. It's just with all the excitement, we lost track of time."

"What excitement?" Elsa's eyes narrowed.

He man squirmed under her gaze. "The bandits, Your Majesty."

She looked to the Admiral. "We've received no report of bandits in the area, My Queen."

"They attacked during the night, Your Majesty." The older of the guards spoke from behind the chamberlain, his voice thick with a German accent. As he lifted his head to speak, Elsa noticed several scars lining his cheeks. She had seen similar scars among men who enjoyed fencing duels.

Halldor addressed him, making no attempt hide his displeasure at the revelation. "With such a threat in the area I would have expected Baron Ulstein to have sent a messenger or had his men meet us on the road."

"In the excitement it was overlooked. I offer my humble apologies, Your Majesty." The guard bowed to her.

"And you are?" Elsa asked.

He came to attention. "Captain Diedrich Fuchs, head of Baron Ulstein's guard." He bowed once more.

"I'm curious, Captain. If you are head of the guard should you not be out chasing the bandits?" Elsa betrayed none of the irritation she was feeling. Something about the man made her magic stir. She pushed it back.

"I would, Queen Elsa, but the Baron felt my skills would be better served in monitoring your arrival and safety." His dark brown eyes did not falter from Elsa's.

Her magic rolled to her fingertips, she tightened her hold on the reins. "While the Baron's concerns are appreciated, they are unwarranted. As you can see, I'm well accompanied."

His eyes cut to the large group of men lined up behind the Queen and her officers. "Yes, we were not expecting so many, ma'am."

"The Baron was made aware of our numbers and needs." She focused on the Chamberlain. "Announce my arrival to the Baron, please."

The Chamberlain's throat visibly rose and fell as he swallowed. "I'm afraid the Baron is not here, Your Majesty." He flinched as the eyes staring down at him grew a shade darker.

"Where is he?" Elsa asked.

"He went to search for the bandits." The younger guard answered, cutting off the chamberlain.

"When do you expect him to return?" Her voice was calm, but sharp. She had noted the lack of respect the man had shown by omitting her title.

"I don't ma'am." The Chamberlain cut in. "He said he would return when either the bandits had been captured or driven from the area."

"How gallant." Elsa deadpanned. "We have traveled far and I wish to freshen up before dinner. Please show me to my chambers and have someone show the Admiral where his men will be quartered."

Once more the guard butted in. "The Baron has set aside an area for your men to set up their camp."

"Either address the Queen properly or remain silent." Halldor's hazel eyes darkened as he glared at the man.

The guard's jaw tightened as did his grip on his sword.

"My apologies, Your Majesty." Captain Fuchs cut in. "I assure you no offense was implied." He cut a sharp look at the younger soldier who ducked his head.

Elsa's patience was wearing thin. Both men made the hair on the back of her neck stand on end. "What arrangements have been made for my men, Captain?"

"An area has been set aside for them to set up camp, Your Majesty."

"Set up camp?" Olsen made no attempt to hide his frustration. "My men were promised proper quarters, we did not come prepared to set up a full camp."

"Next time you should plan better." The young guard snipped, a corner of his lip inching upward. It vanished as the Captain barked a command in German at him.

Elsa silenced Olsen with a raised hand. "So I am to understand that Baron Ulstein wishes for my men to quarter in tents, as no room can be spared in the guard's quarters? Did the Baron arrange any quarters for me or my staff? An empty stall in the stables perhaps? Or must I share it with the Baron's horse?"

A murmur of laughter passed among the Queen's guard.

The Chamberlain's face flushed at the quip. "He…the Baron, made arrangements at the local inn for Your Majesty's stay."

"The local inn?" For once the mask slipped allowing her shock to show. "So I am to understand, that my men are to sleep here, under the stars, while I'm housed miles away, alone, with bandits about?" Those closest to her knew the slight chill in the air was not from the evening breeze. She studied the mansion, calculating it length and depth to estimate its square footage. "How many guest rooms are in the manor?"

"Ten, Your Majesty."

"And I assume there is a ballroom."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Does the Baron currently have any guests staying with him?"

"No, ma'am, but…"

"Then inform your staff to make ready all ten guest bedrooms. My handmaiden will see to any special needs we may require." Not waiting for an answer she turned to the man on her right. "Admiral, I require a room for myself and one nearby for Gerda. Use the remaining rooms and the ballroom to house as many of your men as you deem comfortable. The rest will use the guard's quarters. The men have traveled hard and I want them to have a good night's rest for tomorrow."

"Yes, My Queen." He bowed in reply.

"Queen Elsa," For the first time Captain Fuchs seemed flustered. "there are no beds available in the guard's quarters."

"Your men are away chasing bandits; their empty bunks will not go to waste." Elsa watched as the man opened his mouth, but did not speak. He bowed in deference. "Yes, ma'am."

"Captain Olsen, begin quartering your men." Elsa did not take her eyes from the Baron's staff as she spoke. "Captain Fuchs will assist you."

"Yes, ma'am." Olsen turned his horse and began calling out orders. Men and horses began to move.

Fuchs bowed once more to Elsa, before he and the young guard moved toward Olsen.

Elsa's focus turned to the Chamberlain. "My handmaiden will oversee all food handling personally, and she will have final say on room assignments. Only the Admiral or the Captain of my guard may override her."

"But, Your Majesty, we…we haven't enough food on hand to feed everyone." He waved a hand toward the small group.

"A list of necessary items and payment for supplies was sent weeks ago. What was the money used for?" Elsa's tone and face remained neutral, but her eyes were growing darker.

As the man's face drooped further, his mustache and eyebrows threatened to overtake his entire face. "I…I don't…know, Your Majesty."

"Of course you don't. Gerda."

"Yes, Your Majesty?" She answered from the supply wagon.

"Would you please speak with the head of the manor staff and find out what items are needed? Send someone into town to retrieve the supplies. The Chamberlain will provide you with money from the funds that were sent with my earlier supply list.

The Chamberlain's eyes grew wide, but he said nothing, under Elsa's hard gaze.

"Yes, My Queen." She began climbing down from the wagon.

"Your Majesty," the man whined, his caterpillar eyebrows burrowed so deep she could no longer see his eyes beneath them. "I beg you, please, the Baron has made arrangements for you to stay in town."

"No. Arrangements were made and agreed upon. I will be staying here tonight, with my guards and staff. I expect your staff to assist them in their duties. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Your Majesty." Accepting defeat the man bowed.

Gerda stepped to him. "Show me to the guest rooms so I may inspect the Queen's chambers. Afterward I'll have a word with your kitchen staff."

"This way." He motioned toward the manor.

Elsa watched as they disappeared through the doors. "Admiral."

"Yes, Your Majesty?"

"Assign a guard to shadow Gerda. I don't want her left alone the rest of the trip."

"Yes, ma'am."

He leaned in closer. "Your Majesty, if I may speak freely?"

"Of course, Admiral."

"Something is off here. I'd like to double the night guards at your door and place double patrols around the ground."

"I agreed, Admiral, something is off. Once I've had a chance to freshen up I'll walk the grounds with you and shore up the defenses with ice barricades. That should keep out any unwanted guests."

"That would be most helpful. I'd rather not offer any _bandits_ an easy target. Have you any further orders, Your Majesty?"

She pondered the suggestions for a moment. "Have someone check all of the bed chambers for secret passages, but don't alert any of the manor staff. If you find any I will seal them during our stay."

"Yes, ma'am."

Elsa slipped from the saddle and started for the main entrance. The Admiral followed after her. She tried to ignore the ache in her back, legs and buttocks. The trip so far was proving to be a royal pain in her royal backside. Ulstein's absence coupled with his failure to follow her arrangements caused a dull throb in one temple. She resisted the urge to rub it. The thought of climbing back in the saddle in the morning, made her long for the softness of her bedroom window seat. Two days, she just had to make it through two days, than she could go home.


	11. Chapter 11

Aug. 17, 1840

Anna paced the courtyard. It was not in her nature to stay still. She needed to move. If she was idle she had time to think. And if she had time to think she might realize how much she missed Elsa, or how her stomach fluttered when she thought about Kristoff, which led to thoughts of kissing him. From there came other thoughts that caused her cheeks to flush.

Her pace quickened. Thoughts of Kristoff chased after her. Had it really only been a month since they first met? Her feelings toward him seemed too have grown stronger with each passing day. Were they real or just another infatuation like Hans?

Her fists clenched at the thought of him strutting around the study, gloating at her. Tears prickled her eyes at the memory of the pain and fear she'd felt when he locked her away.

 _If only someone loved you._ The words still caused her chest to tighten. They lingered in the shadows darting out to snip at her like wolves in the night. Striking when she least expected, not cutting as deep as the first time, but still leaving little marks. _Bastard,_ she bit her lip to keep from saying the curse aloud.

A small smile touched her lips at the memory of his nose cracking beneath her knuckles. It had been worth the bruised hand to see the bastard's shocked look before he tumbled over the railing.

Later that evening she had watched in wonder as Elsa used her magic to ease the swelling. Her sister had been so gentle and concerned. It had brought her to tears, much to her sister's dismay. It had taken some effort to convince Elsa they were tears of joy.

 _Elsa._ The loneliness returned with the thought of her sister.

She turned for another lap when she caught sight of Sergeant Halvor standing near the stairs to the guard walk. The rest of her protection detail was gathered near the gates waiting to escort her into town.

Halvor was hidden in the growing shadows of the evening sun. If he hadn't shifted she never would have noticed him. He was good at hiding, more than once he had appeared from out of nowhere to save her from some misadventure.

All of her previous thoughts vanished as she focused on the man. Kai words came back to her, _Halvor is the oldest man on your detail, perhaps, it would be best to move someone younger into his place._ Her earlier irritation returned at the thought. She moved toward to guard.

Not a towering figure, Halvor was still intimidating. His tanned face carried the creases and scars of a man who had seen a battle or two in his life. Arms strengthened from years of military drills rested against his sides.

He came to full attention as she drew near.

In the evening light she noticed the grey spreading out from his temples, peppering his brown hair and mustache. There was more of it than she remembered when they last spoke. Or maybe she just hadn't noticed it before.

"Good evening, Halvor."

"Good evening, Princess Anna." His voice was deep and low.

As a child, watching him growl out commands during training drills, she had imagined his gruff voice made him sound like a bear. Coupled with his broad chest she thought of him as a bear, strong and stout. A bear who growled at everyone, except her, for her his growl softened. He was her bear.

"Halvor, may I ask you something?"

"Of course, ma'am."

"Do you like being a Royal Guard?"

Something happened she'd never seen before Halvor looked startled. She had spent years asking him questions, about anything and everything, and he had always answered without batting an eye.

"Yes, ma'am. It is an honor and a privilege to serve you, and the Queen."

"Have you ever wanted to do something else? I mean another position in the military."

Something flickered in his eyes for just a moment. He went back to full attention, eyes straight ahead. "I am a soldier. I go were I'm ordered to go, ma'am."

"I know you would follow orders," She shook her head at the formal answer. "but would you be happy somewhere else?"

He looked her in the eye. Anna could see emotion brewing in his gaze. The gruffness of his voice was softer than usual. "As I said, ma'am, it is an honor and a privilege to serve you."

She swiped at an imagined strand of hair. "Okay. I'm glad. I mean, I like having you here."

His eyes crinkled at the corners as his lips turned upward. "Thank you, Your Highness." His gaze cut to the gates. "Master Kristoff has arrived, ma'am."

"He has?" Anna felt a weight lift off her shoulders as she spied the ice harvester at the gate. She turned back to the guard. "I'll talk to you later, Halvor." Not waiting for a reply she started for the gate.

"Yes, ma'am." He called after her.

It took everything she had not to sprint across the courtyard. "Kristoff."

He spied her and her heart warmed at the broad smile that spread over his face. They met half way each reached for the other, only to pull back at the last moment without making contact. Anyone watching would have been amused at the couple's nervous tics as they stood before each other.

Anna's hand went to her hair. "I'm glad you could meet me for dinner."

Kristoff pulled his hand from his neck. "Well, one could hardly say no when summoned by the Princess Regent."

"It wasn't a summons. I didn't mean for it to be." Her hands wrung together, as she bit at her lip.

"Relax." He raised his hands motioning for her to stop. "I'm joking. So are you hungry?"

"Starved. Are you okay with eating in town? I'd rather have dinner here, but with Elsa away it might cause trouble."

"No, town is fine. Do you have a place in mind?"

"Yes, there's a nice café among the shops at the dock. It has a lovely view of the fjord."

"Sounds great. Shall we?" He offered her his arm.

She slipped hers around it, leaning into him. All of the tension of the day slipped away at the warmth of his touch. They strolled toward the gates. Her guards fell into position at a comfortable, yet safe distance.

"So how was your first day as Princess Regent?" He asked as they made their way over the castle bridge.

"Long and boring. I don't know how Elsa does it. If I had to read one more letter or document, I think I'd jump in the fjord."

He laughed. "So I take it you don't want to be Queen."

"No! That's Elsa's job and she's welcome to it. I'm perfectly happy to be the spare while she has a long and fruitful reign."

"I thought Elsa made you her heir?"

"She did."

"So, you're not really the spare anymore, right?"

"You sound like Elsa. She's always telling me to stop thinking of myself as the spare, that I'm more than that." She couldn't stop the nervous giggle.

"She's right. You're much more."

Heat flushed her cheeks as she looked away. "Thanks."

"You miss her don't you?" He asked.

She looked up at him. "Yeah, I do. It's been so nice having her back in my life. I just don't want to lose any more time with her."

"She'll be back soon."

"I know." She shrugged. "I just wish I could have gone with her."

"Good evening, Princess Anna."

She bit back a groan at the sight of man approaching at a brisk pace. "Good evening, Councilman Poul." She acknowledged his bow.

"With the Queen away I'm a bit surprised to see you outside the castle," his gaze cut to Kristoff. "and entertaining guests, Your Highness."

She wasn't sure what he was trying to imply, but she didn't like it. With some effort, she managed to keep a civil tone and smile. "I'm not _entertaining_ anyone, Councilman. I'm merely on my want into town for dinner."

A large hand came to rest atop hers. She looked up to find soft brown eyes watching her. Tension she hadn't realizes she was holding, eased in her shoulders. "Councilman, I'd like you to meet, Ice Master Kristoff Bjorgman. Kristoff, this is Councilman Poul

"Hello." Kristoff thrust out a hand.

Poul's accepted it. Anna noticed as they touched his nose crinkled for just a moment, as if he'd gotten a whiff of rotten eggs.

"I'm surprised to see you here, Master Bjorgman. Since receiving the Queen's generous gifts I would have thought you'd be eager to return to your mountains."

She felt the muscles beneath her hands tighten. A hint of red was starting to creep up Kristoff's neck. "I've had business in town."

Poul's eyes cut to Anna. "I'm sure you have. So you're dining alone with the Princess, this evening?"

His words and tone were polite. It set Anna's teeth on edge.

"Yes, he is." Anna answered. "I invited him to join me. A quiet dinner with a _friend_." If one could kill with kindness, she was certain Poul would be lying dead at her feet by now. "Though we'll hardly be alone, what with the other guests at the café, and of course, the members of my guard." Her hand motioned toward the men encircling them. She noticed the circle had drawn closer during their conversation. Several members were glaring at Poul.

He stole a quick glance around the group, his bravo faded. "Yes, well, it was a pleasure seeing you, Your Highness. I hope you enjoy your meal. Master Bjorgman." He gave a bow and scurried away disappearing into the shadows of a side street.

"Jerk." She whispered it under her breath.

Kristoff chuckled. "How does Elsa put up with him?"

"I don't know."

They began to walk through the town square.

"You know, we don't have to do this. I mean, I don't want to cause any trouble."

"What? No. You're not the one causing trouble." She waved a hand in the direction Poul had disappeared. "Don't mind him. He just likes to hear himself talk. I'm sorry about the way he spoke to you."

"Why, it's not your fault?" He shrugged. "I know folks like him aren't happy about me hanging around the castle, or you. I mean, I'm not the kinda guy they expect to see walking with a princess."

She stopped, causing him to look down. She held his gaze. "Kristoff, I don't care what other people think. The only person whose opinion matters to me is you."

His face broke into a board smile. "You mean me and Elsa."

The joke broke the moment. She ducked her head. "Okay, yes and Elsa. But she likes you so it's okay."

"Okay."

"Come on, I'm starving." She took his arm, pulling him along. Poul's little jabs hurt more than she cared to admit. If her feelings for Kristoff were true, would they be allowed to pursue them? Elsa would never deny her happiness, but she wasn't so sure about the council. She pushed around the fears and doubts creeping upon her. _Elsa will know what to do, she always knows._ With that thought her fears eased. She leaned into Kristoff as he began to tell her about a misadventure was Sven during an ice run.

 **0000**

Elsa fought the urge to groan as she eased onto the vanity bench. The hot bath after dinner had eased the pain in her back to a dull ache.

She had spent the evening helping the Admiral shore up the manor defenses, before sharing dinner with her staff and Captain Fuchs. It had been an uncomfortable affair, everyone was on edge and guarded. She had wished to speak with her staff during the meal, but there had been too many eager ears about.

While Fuchs and the manor staff had been most gracious she had no doubt every word would find its way to the Baron's ear. She would not give him that advantage. Her staff was more than capable of handling any issues that might arise, of that she was certain.

Yet, she couldn't shake the feeling they were being lured into a trap. She raised a palm skyward allowing a snowflake to form. It hovered over her hand, pulsing blue with little sparks of red flaring off it. _That's not good,_ she thought.

She closed her eyes and allowed thoughts of her sister to crowd her mind. After a moment she opened her eyes to find the snowflake pulsing bright blue. A soft smile touched her lips. Small purple sparks began to hover along the edges of the flake. She sighed. Fear, she could control, loneliness not as much.

With a flick of her fingers the flake disappeared. She reached for a brush on the vanity. Her attention was drawn to a soft knock at the door.

"Your Majesty, may I come in?" A muffled voice called from beyond the door.

"Yes, Gerda."

From the mirror she watched as the handmaiden slipped in closing the door behind her.

"Do you need anything, ma'am." Not waiting for an answer the older woman began moving about the room.

"I'm fine, Gerda." Elsa halfheartedly brushed back her hair as she watched the woman. She straightened clothes and moved items closer to the bed in case Elsa might need them during the night. Elsa watched without comment, she knew it would do no good to suggest the woman leave it be.

"Did you have a chance to speak with the manor staff?"

Gerda answered without breaking from her tasks. "Yes, ma'am. They are sad lot, living in fear of displeasing either the Baron or his head mistress. She's a hard hearted old bitty, snapping at the staff nonstop for minor infractions, without teaching them the proper way to do things. One must have a firm hand, but there must also be guidance."

"What of the Baron?"

"From what I've gathered he is an ill tempered little man, lords over the staff as a tyrant." She turned down the bed sheets. "It seems the locals have little use for him or his men, brutes the lot of them, picking fights with the young men in town for sport."

Frost formed under her hand, covering the brush handle. "The Baron allows this?"

"It would appear he does little to discourage it, ma'am." Gerda replied.

Satisfied with her work she turned to Elsa. Back straight, hands folded to her skirt. Her voice was low as if concerned others might be listening. "There is something darker going on here, ma'am. I haven't been able to get a straight answer from anyone yet, but I have the feeling women and girls are being mistreated."

Elsa lowered the brush to her lap. Anger rose in her, causing magic to tingle along her skin. "By the Baron's men?"

"I'm not sure, ma'am. It seems the town mayor is a questionable character. From what I've gathered he has a hand in this somehow."

"The Mayor and the Baron?"

"Yes, ma'am." Gerda replied.

With some effort Elsa pulled the ice back, though it did nothing to ease the blood roaring in her ears. From what little she knew of the Baron she wasn't surprised by the announcement of his ill behavior. But she had not expected it to be wide spread through his men. "Thank you, Gerda. I will look into it."

"I know you will, Your Majesty."

Elsa covered her mouth to hide a wide yawn.

"You look tired, My Lady."

"It's been a long day, for both of us. I'm getting ready to retire for the evening, you should do the same. We have a long day ahead of us."

"I'll go once you're settled, ma'am."

"Gerda, I've been getting ready for bed on my own since I was a child."

"You are a Queen and I a handmaiden. It is my duty to care for you."

"Well, far be it for me to interfere with one's duty." Elsa raised the brush to her hair. Amusement danced in her eyes.

"Would you like for me to brush out your hair, ma'am?"

Elsa started to refuse, before catching herself. Something in the woman's tone made it sound more a plea than a request. "Yes, thank you." She handed over the brush. The smile that crinkled the older woman's eyes was not lost on her.

She faced the vanity so Gerda could stand behind her. It allowed her to see the handmaiden in the mirror.

On the first stroke she fought the urge to flinch. While Anna had taken to hanging on her at every opportunity no one else had really touched her. Occasionally Gerda or Alma had placed a light touch upon her arm, but nothing aside from that. Court etiquette prohibiting one from touching a Queen coupled with her own hard held stance against contact had left her uneasy at being touched.

"If I'm making you uncomfortable, My Lady, I'll stop."

"No." The answer came without thought. "No, I'm fine. Please, continue."

She ran the brush through thick blond locks, using her free hand to pull the loose hair back over Elsa's shoulder. "You have such lovely hair. I'd forgotten how thick and soft it was."

"It's been a long time since you brushed it."

"Yes, it has." A hand stroked over her hair in the wake of the brush.

Elsa relaxed, allowing herself to enjoy the feel of the brush against her scalp. The ritual became strangely calming.

She opened her eyes to watch Gerda. Their eyes met in the mirror.

"What are you smirking at, ma'am?" Gerda asked.

"You're smiling."

"I wasn't aware that was so amusing." She slipped the brush into a pocket and began braiding the blond locks.

"It's been a while since I've seen you smile like that."

Gerda glanced at her in the mirror. "Well, it's been a long time since I've brushed and braided your hair, My Lady."

" _I_ wasn't aware brushing my hair was so entertaining." Elsa's smirk broadened into a smile.

"Must you tease an old woman for wanting to dote over you a bit?"

"You dote over me all the time, and you're not old."

"Yes, I am. Besides, I enjoy doting over you, and your sister, ma'am." Tying off the braid, she placed it over Elsa's shoulder, so it covered her heart. Her hands came to rest on slender shoulders.

Elsa felt the hands on her shoulders tense. "Is something wrong?" She held the woman's gaze in the mirror.

"Are you sure you do not wish for me to accompany you to town, Your Majesty?"

"No, you'll have your hands full here. I'll be fine."

"It will be you're first time addressing a crowd alone, ma'am." Gerda replied.

She couldn't hold back a little chuckle. "Gerda, I have half the Royal Guard with me, I'm hardly alone."

"Still, you'll be in a crowd and without out Anna here…I just thought you might like a familiar face close by, My Lady."

Elsa patted one of the hands resting on her shoulders. "Thank you, Gerda. I appreciate the concern. But it is my duty to meet the people, a duty I have shunned for far too long. I'll be alright."

"As you wish, ma'am." Gerda cleared her throat, pulling her hands away. "It's getting late. You should get to bed."

Elsa stood and slipped off her robe, laying it over the bench. "Gerda, I want you to be careful. I don't trust anyone here."

"You needn't worry about me, Your Majesty. I will be fine. You just look to yourself."

"I will. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Queen Elsa." Gerda bowed, turned and made her way out the door.

Elsa followed her. Once the door was closed she locked it leaving the key in the lock. She doused the lights and climbed into bed.

Staring at the darken ceiling she sorted through the day's events. Everything during this trip had seemed off. There was something deeper and darker going on, she just wasn't sure what. She'd never had much use for Ulstein, but till now she'd never had any reason to question his loyalty to the Crown. Only a fool would dare show such a breach in etiquette as not to greet the Crown during a Royal visit. And from what she knew of Ulstein he was no fool. Ambitious, and at times cruel, but not foolish. What was he hiding?

Tomorrow she would find the answers. With a wave of her hand ice sealed the door, windows and walls. Satisfied the room was secure, she drifted off to sleep.


	12. Chapter 12 Jokulsa Day 2

Aug. 18, 1840

Seated upon Vor, Elsa found some comfort in the soft ice pillow she had fashioned to cover her saddle. Hidden by her skirt, she didn't think anyone had noticed it. While it eased some of her pain, there was a dull ache in her lower back that kept nagging at her. Rough roads be damned she was taking the carriage on her next trip. She shifted trying to ease the pain.

"Your Majesty, if I may have a word."

"Of course, Admiral." She watched as he moved his horse into step with Vor.

He gave a little wave and Captain Olsen rode up on Elsa's opposite side. "The Captain would like to give you a report on his findings from the manor, ma'am"

All thoughts of pain vanished as her attention settled on the junior officer. "What have you to report, Captain?"

He stole a quick glance around, his voice low. "It appears the Baron has been increasing his security forces. He claims to have a small group of guards, yet the barracks is large enough to house a company of men. There has been recent construction to enlarge the barracks and there are enlarged training grounds near the manor.

She took a moment to consider his report. "Do you think he's raising an army?"

Olsen's brow furrowed at the question. "If so, it is a small one, not large enough to be a real threat to Arendelle. But, it is too large for a protection detail. Something foul is afoot, My Queen."

"So it would seem, Captain. Admiral, what is your assessment of the situation?"

"I'm concerned for your safety, Your Majesty. If my estimates are correct, we are outnumbered at least two to one by the Baron's forces. Perhaps it would be best to send for more troops. We could return to the manor to await their arrival."

"You are suggesting I postpone today's visit?"

"Yes, Your Majesty."

Frustration coupled with anger. She reined in both.

"I understand your concerns, Admiral. But I'll not cower behind closed doors like a frightened child. The people are expecting me today. They need to know the Crown has not abandoned them. We will continue as planned, make whatever arrangements you deem necessary for the rest of the trip." She studied the woods lining one side of the road. "If we are going to be attacked I would think the open road would be the best place."

"Agreed, Your Majesty." Halldor replied. "We are exposed out here, but I would not rule out an ambush in town. If Your Majesty would allow it, I'd like to send a scouting party ahead of us to check for any security risks."

"Alright, but keep it small. I don't want to tip our hand about any concerns. It should seem like a routine check."

"Yes, ma'am."

He motioned to the Captain, who saluted and dropped back to relay the orders. "Your Majesty, if the Baron is raising an army we must assume he's plans reach beyond the borders of Jokulsa."

"Agreed, but to what purpose?"

He shook his head. "Given the size of his force I can't reason what his purpose is. It's too large for a home guard, yet too small for an attack force. What the Devil is he up too?"

"That's a good question, Admiral. If he ever bothers to return, I shall ask him."

He chuckled at her. "I look forward to hearing his answer, ma'am."

"As do I."

They continued on in silence. Elsa's mind was racing through possible reasons for Ulstein's actions. When she finally had to chance to speak with him, she had a feeling she wasn't going to like his answer.

 **0000**

Dark and gloomy, those words kept running through Anna's mind as she made her way along the passage. Every few feet she passed a closed door. She ignored them. Light filtered in from an open door at the far end of the hall, beckoning her to it.

She paused in the doorway, blinking against the bright sunlight pouring from the large hole in the wall. Wooden braces shored up the loose stones in an effort to keep more from collapsing. Debris had been pushed to one wall for removal.

Light reflected off something lying among the pile of debris and dust. Her hand trembled as she stooped to pick up the twisted metal. Though broken and mangled, she knew its former purpose. Careful to avoid the jagged edges she slipped the manacle over her hand as it would have been worn. Even with most of it missing, she could feel how heavy and unyielding the metal would have been once closed.

It would have allowed the wearer little movement, barely enough room to wiggle one's fingers. Tears began to burn her eyes at the thought of Elsa's soft hands being locked in such hard, unyielding metal.

She could only imagine her sister's fear, upon awaking to find herself chained to the floor. How helpless she must have felt. Tears rolled unchecked down her cheeks, blurring her vision as she imagined Elsa struggling to free herself when Hans came for her. The thought caused her stomach to churn.

"Princess, you shouldn't be here. It's not safe."

Startled she jumped causing the jagged metal to cut a small line along her wrist. She bit back a curse. "Colonel Tollak," She wiped away tears before turning to face him. "I didn't think anyone was here."

"One of the guards saw you come down. I just wanted to make sure you were safe."

"I'm fine. Thank you." She pressed her palm against the cut, ignoring the sting.

"Begging your pardon, Your Highness. But why are you here?"

Her eyes swept over the room. "I just…I wanted to understand."

"Understand what, ma'am?"

"Colonel, do you know who locked Elsa in these?" She held up the twisted metal.

"No, Your Highness. I offered to start an investigation, but the Queen did not wish to pursue it."

"Why not?"

"She said it would be best to move forward, that looking back would only cause more pain."

Anna traced a finger over the cold, hard metal, leaving a bloody smear in its wake. "Would you find out, for me?" Her gaze lifted to him. "Please?"

"If I may ask, Your Highness, to what purpose?"

"I want to know who did this to my sister." She waved the manacle at him, hot tears rising once more. "She was contained. There was no need for…these." She tossed the broken metal atop the pile. It bounced off the stones with a sharp clank before wedging in an opening. "It was an act of unnecessary cruelty."

"Pardon my asking, Your Highness, but have you spoken with the Queen about this?"

"No." She brushed at an imagined strand of hair.

Tollak studied her for a moment. "Princess Anna, are you sure you want to know? The answer may bring you more pain than comfort."

Freckled features settled into a frown as her head tilted to one side. "What do you mean?"

"Someone knew of the manacles, someone who had knowledge of secrets."

"Are you saying someone close to Elsa betrayed her?"

"I'm saying you may not like the answers I find, ma'am."

She bit her lower lip, chewing it as she mulled over his words. "I've had a lifetime of secrets, Colonel. I want some answers."

"Very well, Your Highness. I will look into it."

"Thank you."

He bowed and started for the door.

"Colonel," He paused in the doorway to face her. "Don't tell Elsa about this, please."

"Princess Anna, I cannot keep secrets from the Queen."

She thought for a moment. "If she asks, I don't want you to lie. But, if she doesn't ask, do you have to tell her?"

The corners of his mouth rose into a small smile. "If I am not asked, I will not speak of it. You have my word, Princess."

"Thank you."

He bowed. "You are welcome, Your Highness." With a nod from Anna he turned and disappeared out the door. Anna did not see the satisfied smile spread over his face as he strolled away.

"Hey, Anna, look." Olaf bounced through the hole. "I found a new friend." He held out a stick hand, perched atop it was a bright yellow butterfly.

She couldn't help smiling at the snowman's innocent joy as he watched the creature slowly flex its wings. "It's beautiful, Olaf."

"Can we keep it?"

Her eyes turned to the debris pile, catching a glimpse of broken metal. With a shake of her head she forced back threatening tears. "No, Olaf. It needs to be free. It will die if you keep it locked up."

"Oh, well that would be wrong."

"Yes, it would. Come on." She took his free hand and led them through the opening into the bright summer day. They walked a short distance to a thick patch of grass. Anna sat down and Olaf settled in beside her. Not for the first time she noticed the snowman pressed against her, as though he needed to be in contact with her.

He held up his hand and the butterfly flew off, making circles around them. Several other butterflies appeared and Olaf's friend joined them. "Look, Anna, he has friends or maybe it's his family."

"Yeah, he does." Anna slipped an arm around him, ignoring the cold seeping through her clothes. "Olaf, can you sense, Elsa?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Is she okay?"

His little brow furrowed a moment. "Uh huh, why?"

Anna sighed. "Good."

"Are you okay, Anna? You seem sad."

"I'm fine." She hugged him tighter. "I just miss her."

"Me, too." He wrapped his arms around her.

They held each other as they watched the butterflies flutter over the fjord.

 **0000**

Jokulsa was a small town, really more of a village. It was a quarter the size of Arendelle, with only a couple of streets running off the main one. The town population coupled with nearby farms with less than two thousand. It appeared every one of them was lined two or three deep along the main street. All dressed in their Sunday best, madly cheering as the Queen's procession worked its way into town.

The crowd was larger and more energetic than Elsa had expected. As she passed the cheers grew louder. She smiled and waved trying to take it all in as best she could. Though the people remained a respectful distance she was beginning to feel closed in.

She knew what to expect from the people of Arendelle proper. They had seen the beauty in her magic and accepted it. Jokulsa had only been on the receiving end of the harsh winter she'd unleashed. How would they react to seeing her magic up close and personal?

Panic began to brew as she moved deeper into the crowd. The all too familiar roll of ice within her veins was not helping. _I should have brought, Gerda_ , she silently cursed herself for refusing the offer. The handmaiden's calming presence would have been welcome. Her grip tightened on the reins, till her knuckles were white.

 _Conceal it, don't feel it._

 _Don't do that,_ she almost laughed aloud at her sister's scolding voice. Anna had made her feelings on their father's mantra quite clear. Since learning of Agdar's advice Anna had gone out of her way to break her of the chant.

In spite of her sister's best efforts the words still came too easily. It had taken thirteen years to engrain them, she felt certain it would take twice that long to remove them, if they could be undone.

It took some effort, but she managed to pull up happier thoughts. The ice settled from rolling waves to a dull pulse. With her magic tamed the panic lessened. Her attention turned once more to the crowd.

Admiral Hallvor eased to her side, smiling and nodding to the crowding. "Your Majesty." He spoke for only her to hear. "It would seem they are enthusiastic to see you."

Her smile never faltered as she continued to wave. "They cheer as if there are bayonets at their backs."

"There may well be, Your Majesty. Based on the scout reports members of the town guard have spent the morning gathering people from the outlying areas and carting them into town. were corralling the townspeople, ordering them to gatherre are a large number of town guard on Some against their will. What are your orders, Queen Elsa?"

"For now we accept the welcome and pretend all is well."

 **0000**

"Your Majesty." Elsa startled at the whispered call. She looked to Admiral Halldor.

Clapping he raised his hands and made a little gesture with his head toward the podium. The latest prominent citizen of Jokulsa was finishing his tedious speech to a round of polite applause.

Elsa straightened, began clapping and managed a reasonable smile. She stole a glance at the town clock. It had only moved ten minutes from the last time she checked. She fought back a sigh.

For the last two hours she had been prayed for, sang to and praised by nearly everyone in town. It was not the visit she had planned.

As the honored businessmen stepped away from the podium, Mayor Samuelsson hurried to take his place.

One thing she had quickly learned about the Mayor of Jokulsa was he liked to talk. She had no doubt he could give Anna a run for her money, though his words lacked her sister's empathy and honesty. Every time he launched into a sugary sweet appraisal of her visit she had the urge to bathe.

Samuelsson droned on about the last speaker's wonderful words. Apparently he had been listening to a different speech than she had. His focus shifted toward the next speaker. Elsa readied herself for the, no doubt flowery, introduction.

"And now we will hear a few words from Master Hansson, head of the barley guild."

There was a smattering of applause. Most in the crowd shifted about, low grumbles passing among them.

Elsa's eyes narrowed, she stood and squared her shoulders.

"Your Majesty, where are you going?" Halldor asked in a hushed tone.

"Too save my people from a boring death." She moved to the podium with grace and surprising speed. Master Hansson reached the podium a moment too late.

The Mayor looked between them. A forced smile crossed his face. "Your Majesty, is there a problem?"

"No, I merely wish to address the people."

"Your Majesty," His patronizing tone caused her magic to stir. "Master Hansson has prepared an address."

"And I'm sure it's lovely." Elsa's pleasant tone contrasted with the steel in her gaze. "But it is time _I_ addressed _my_ people."

His lips twitched fighting to keep the smile plastered on them. "Certainly, Your Majesty, please allow me to introduce you." He stepped toward the podium. Elsa did not yield her position. "That will not be necessary, Mayor, by now they know who I am."

Samuelsson hesitated for just a moment. "As you wish, Your Majesty." He stepped back with a bow. Master Hansson followed him back to the chairs. There were whispers between the town leaders, involving waving of hands and pointed fingers in Elsa's direction. The Mayor gave a helpless shrug before slumping into his chair.

The satisfied smile Elsa wore reached her eyes. She stood tall behind the podium, taking a moment to look over the crowd. For the first time in two hours they appeared interested.

"People of Jokulsa, as you have no doubt realized by now, I am Queen Elsa of Arendelle. Your Queen." She paused a moment for the words to sink in. "I know it has been many years since any member of the Royal family has visited your town, an oversight for which I offer my sincere apologies."

"Thank you for your warm welcome. It was most gracious. You have a lovely town and I look forward to seeing more of it. Baron Ulstein had been scheduled to escort me today, but I understand he is dealing with some local bandits."

Many in the crowd shifted about at mention of the Baron. Some scoffed, while others huddled closer to their families. Their unease was not lost on her.

"By now many of you have heard of my powers to create snow and ice. No doubt you experienced the effects of those powers in the past weeks. I do not know why I have these powers. All I can say on the matter is they have been with me since birth."

"The winter storm you experienced was an accident. A reaction triggered by an unfortunate event which occurred during my coronation celebration." Magic tingled along her spine at the emotions stirred by those memories. She forced it and the memories into control. "It has never been my intent to harm anyone, especially the citizens of Arendelle. I apologize for any harm or fear I may have caused you."

"Thanks to the brave and selfless actions of my sister, Princess Anna, we were saved not only from the winter, but from an attempt to usurp the Crocus throne." There was a murmur of excitement at mention of Anna. Elsa wished her sister could have been there to see it. "She wished to meet you, but duties kept her in Arendelle. When time allows, I have no doubt she will visit your lovely town." She waited for the applause to die down. "I stand before you today as your Queen. Though you do not know me, know this. The oath I swore before God and man to protect and led Arendelle is not one I take lightly." She paused, taking in the crowd. "The days of the monarchy hiding behind closed gates are over. From this day forth I, and Princess Anna, will do everything in our power to fulfill our duties to you. I give you my solemn word on that."

The crowd began to cheer in earnest. She gave them a moment to quiet down. "I look forward to meeting with you. Now, I would like to see more of your beautiful town."

Once more the crowd broke into applause. She noticed the nervous glances passing among the people.

With a little nod she moved to the steps.

"Your Majesty, wait." The Mayor rushed toward her. "Where are you going?"

"As I said, Mayor, I'm going to see the town."

"But, the ceremony isn't over."

"Yes, it is." She smiled at him, it lacked any warmth. "I appreciate your efforts, Mayor Samuelsson, but I did not come here to sit in the square all day." Before he could protest further she moved down the steps.

Admiral Halldor nodded to him as he followed after his Queen. Samuelsson watched them move toward the crowd. The men on the stage gathered around him, protesting in hushed whispers.

The crowd parted for Elsa as she moved through the square. From between the adults a boy of eight pushed his way through. He darted into Elsa's path. Two members of the Shield blocked him from getting any closer to the Queen.

"Let him pass." She commanded and the guards stepped aside.

He took several tentative steps toward her, looking as though he might dart away if she moved.

Elsa stood relaxed, hands folded against her skirt. Her eyes followed the boy's every move as she waited for him to draw closer. "What is your name?"

His eyes grew wide at the question, but he did not back away. "Christian." He stood tall and bowed deep to her. "I'm Christian Amundsen, Your Majesty."

"Hello, Christian Amundsen." She dipped her head in greeting. "Is there something you wish to say to me?" She waited.

Some of his nerve began to falter and he licked at his lips. "Isittrueyoucanmakesnow?"

It took her a moment decipher the words, though she didn't have any trouble picking out snow. "Yes, Christian Amundsen, it is true." From the corner of her eye she noticed more little heads peeking out from between the adults. "Would you like to see?"

"Yes, ma'am." He inched closer.

With barely a thought Elsa turned her palm up and a snowflake formed upon it. She held it out for the child to see.

His eyes grew wide as his mouth dropped open. "Wow."

A collective gasp passed through the crowd. While most leaned in for a closer look, she noticed a few make the mark of the cross over their chests. Before she could ponder their reaction other children broke from the crowd to join Christian. With an audience she couldn't resist showing off a bit. After hours of boring speeches it felt good to release her magic for something fun. She circled her hands together and threw a snow ball into the air. It exploded in a shower of snow, which rained down on the crowd. The children laughed and clapped their hands. Adults held out hands to capture and study the falling flakes.

For the next few minutes she fascinated them with snow and ice creations. Most in the square were laughing and cheering when she finally wiped the last creation away with the swipe of her hand.

"More!" Cried out a little girl with gapped teeth and pigtails.

"I'm sorry children, but I must be moving on. If there is time this evening I will show you more."

She couldn't help giggling as they moaned their disappointment.

"That's enough, children. Return to your parents, now." The Mayor shooed them away.

Elsa noticed many of the children ran to their parents, clinging to pants legs and skirts if Samuelsson drew to near. She may not have had much experience with children, but she knew fear when she saw it. The little boy who had first approached her held his ground, glaring at the man.

"Christian Amundsen."

He startled before running to stand before her. "Yes, Queen Elsa?"

"Who has the best chocolate in town?"

The boy broke into a wide smile. "That would e Grimstad's Bake Shop, ma'am. They have the best chocolates, pastries and pies."

"Do they have chocolate tarts?" Elsa asked.

"Yes, ma'am." His head bobbed up and down. "The best I've ever had." The joy faded from him. "But they're closed today."

"Closed?" Elsa asked.

"Yes, ma'am. The Mayor ordered all the businesses to close for your visit."

"He did?" An eyebrow arched sharply.

Samuelsson hurried to her side. She heard his nervous laughter before she saw him. "The boy's mistaken Your Majesty. I simply sent out a notice of your visit and _suggested_ that if people wished to see you they might want to close for the day."

"I appreciate the people coming out to greet me, Mayor. But I do not mandate it. They should be here of their own free will."

"Of course, of course."

She had an overwhelming urge to wipe the smug smirk from his face. With some effort she suppressed it.

From the crowd a tall, lean man appeared and placed a hand on the boy's shoulder. "Come son, let the Queen get on with her business."

"But, Papa, I want to see more magic."

"Come along, boy." He snapped.

Beneath the man's anger Elsa could sense his fear. "Thank you for your help, Christian."

"Yes, ma'am." He looked back over his shoulder at her as his father pulled him into the crowd.

She turned to the Mayor. "I would like to see the local orphanage?"

"The orphanage, ma'am?"

"Have you more than one?"

"What? No, no…ma'am. It's this way, Your Majesty." His charming smile returned. It made Elsa's skin crawl.

She allowed him to fall into step beside her, with a respectable distance between them.

 **0000**

Anger, frustration and fatigue were all brewing inside Elsa as she made her way to the town square. She quickened her pace to put some distance between her and Samuelsson. The Mayor had been droning on nonstop for hours. It was causing the throbbing ache between her eyes to grow worse. All she wanted was for him to shut up.

Every word was carefully picked to appease and coddle her. Did the fool really think her such an idiot she didn't know he was pandering to her? It hadn't taken long to learn his tells. The way his left eye quivered ever so slightly when he was lying. How he kept looking to either the town clock or his watch when he didn't think she noticed.

He'd spent most of the day attempting to steer her on a forced tour. When she had managed to speak freely with the townspeople they had answered her questions with forced smiles and guarded replies. Everything seemed fine on the surface, but she could feel the tide of fear flowing through the town. Something devious was going on in Jokulsa, she just couldn't put her finger on what it was.

She ignored the Mayor's latest ramblings about the operations of a local millhouse. Instead she silently debated the strategy of staying another day or returning home and letting her spymaster gather more information on the situation.

"Your Majesty," Admiral Hallvor fell into step beside her.

"Yes, Admiral?"

"It's getting late, ma'am. If we don't leave soon we'll have to travel in the dark."

Her gaze turned skyward, noting the sun's downward path. "Thank you, Admiral. Have the horses made ready, please."

"Yes, ma'am." He stepped back to pass along the order.

"So you're heading back to the manor?" For the first time all day, she saw a true smile cross Samuelsson's face.

"Yes, I'll be leaving shortly."

"Good, good, you don't want be traveling at night, not with the bandits about."

"Tell me, Mayor how long have the bandits been troubling the townspeople?"

"Well, they haven't directly attacked the town. It's mostly the out laying farms."

She noticed the twitch in his eye. "For how long?"

"Maybe a month."

"A month? And you didn't ask for assistance from the military to deal with them?" It sounded more an accusation than a question, but Elsa didn't care.

"Well, as I said they hadn't bothered the town. We've been able to drive them off."

"But not capture them?" She asked.

"No, but I have no doubt the Baron will find them and they will be dealt with severely."

Elsa bit back a snide remark. "Mayor, you have been a most gracious host." Her smile was inviting and safe, even if it didn't reach her eyes.

"It has been my pleasure, Your Majesty."

His over-exaggerated bow caused Elsa's magic to stir. It might have been an oversight, but she had the feeling he was mocking her.

"Queen Elsa!"

All eyes turned to a young woman sprinting full force into the square. Behind her followed two men in uniforms of the town guard. Blood was flowing from one of the men's nose.

Elsa caught the Mayor's whispered curse. For the first time in two days she had the feeling she was about to get some honest answers. She stood watching and waiting for the girl to draw closer.


	13. Chapter 13

***Author's Note – Remember at the beginning of this story I warned it would not all be fluff? Proceed at your own peril.**

 **0000**

Aug. 18, 1840

"Stop her!" Bloody Nose called as he chased after the woman.

The Queen's Shield formed around Elsa, weapons at the ready.

The young woman ran with amazing speed, dodging and jumping over obstacles along the way. Elsa couldn't help thinking she looked like Anna playing in the garden. She pushed away the thought.

At the edge of Elsa's guard the woman slid to a stop. She dropped to one knee. "Your Majesty, a word please! I beg you." Her head bowed. She was panting from her run. Dark hair fell over her face, but not before Elsa noticed bruises and dried blood.

Before Elsa could answer the second man who from the pursuit reached the girl. One of his eyes was red and starting to swell, no doubt it would be black by morning.

"Come here, you little harlot." He grabbed her by the arm trying to jerk her to her feet.

"Let me go!" She struggled to remain kneeling.

"Release her." All eyes went to Elsa.

"Your Majesty," the Mayor stepped between her and the girl. "This girl is a local menace. She shouldn't be here." He waved to the guards. "Take her away."

With one on each arm they drug her to her feet. "Get your hands off of me! Your Majesty, I beg you…"

A sharp crack echoed through the square as Black Eye backhanded her. The blow snapped her head to one side, sending blood flying from the cut on her lip. Had the men not been holding her the blow would have sent her to the ground.

Cold air rushed through the square. It crashed into Black Eye. He sailed several feet away to land on his backside with a grunt.

All eyes turned once more to the Queen. Yellow magic sparked on the hand hanging loose at her side. "Release her." The words carried as much force as the wind gust that had struck the guard.

Bloody Nose looked to the Mayor.

"Release her, now." Elsa raised a hand toward the guard.

He let her go, his hands held up as he drew back several steps. The girl jerked away. Her hands clenched into fists.

"Step forward." Elsa commanded.

The young woman closed the distance separating them in several quick steps. "Your Majesty." She dipped into a formal curtsey, with her head down.

"Rise. What is your name?"

"Viktoria Engstrom, ma'am." She rose coming to a military attention stance.

"Why do you wish to speak with me?"

"The people of Jokulsa are suffering. Everything you have seen today is a charade, ma'am."

"Enough!" The Mayor took a step toward her. "The Queen does not wish to hear your lies."

"Samuelsson." Elsa had not yelled, yet the force of her voice brought a hush over the square.

He turned to face her.

"Do not presume to know what I wish." Emotion flickered in his eyes for a moment before he pushed it down.

"My apologies, Your Majesty." He backed away with a bow.

Elsa's attention returned to the young woman. "You were fleeing authorities, and it would appear you've been assaulting the town guard. Why should I believe your claims?"

"I am not a liar, Your Majesty. My family has been loyal to the Crown for generations. My father was a member of the King's Shield. He served with honor till his death."

"Your father was a member of the shield? Engstrom?" Elsa's eyes narrowed as she searched her memory for the name. Realization struck her with the force of a blow. "Your father was Sergeant Engstrom. He was lost at sea." _With my parents_ , she kept the last to herself.

Startled the young woman faltered for a moment. "Yes, ma'am. I am honored, Your Majesty, remembers my father."

"His sacrifice is not forgotten." She remembered him, just as she remembered the names of every soul lost on that ship.

"Thank you, My Queen." Viktoria curtsied once more.

Blue eyes looked the girl up and down, searching for any tells of deceit. "In what way are the people suffering?"

"The Baron and Mayor tax us to ruin, and when we cannot pay they steal to make up the difference. When there is nothing left to steal, they force people into the mines."

"What mines?" Elsa's brow furrowed. "According to the town resource reports Jokulsa no longer has active mines. The last one was closed almost a year ago after it failed to yield ore."

"No, Your Majesty," Viktoria replied. "the mines are open and producing." Her gaze shifted to Samuelsson. "Not that the people see any benefit from them. The profits are pocketed by the Mayor and his group of thieves." She waved a hand toward the businessmen gathered behind the Mayor.

"Lies!" Samuelsson moved toward the girl. Olsen stepped into his path. The Mayor glared at him, but made no attempt to challenge the Guardsman.

Viktoria shot him a defiant look. "I do not lie, Your Majesty." Her gaze softened as it returned to Elsa. "The people are being taxed to ruin, and with the lost of the widows and orphans allotment, the most vulnerable are suffering."

"Wait, what do you mean the loss of the allotment?"

"Begging your pardon, Your Majesty, but we were told a decree had come from the Crown dissolving it."

"No such decree was issued by the Crown. The pension has not been dissolved." Elsa's jaw tightened till her teeth ground together.

A murmur passed through the crowd. From the corner of her eye Elsa noticed the Mayor shift uncomfortably from one foot to the other.

"I have not received my father's pension in months, ma'am. And I know of others who have gone even longer without payment."

Elsa felt her face shift into the emotionless mask she wore so well. "Months?" Her eyes swept over the crowd. "Is this true? Are there others who have not received their allotments?"

Many in the group exchanged glances and shuffled about. From deep in the crowd a voice could be heard.

"Let me through. Move aside." The crowd parted as an old man stepped forward. His back was hunched and he used a worn cane for support. Clear of the crowd he stepped to Viktoria's side. He bowed leaning so far forward Elsa feared he might topple over. "Your Majesty, I'm Otto Vardo. I served in the Royal Navy for thirty-two years. The young woman speaks the truth. We have not received any payments since last fall."

Anger boiled up in Elsa with more force than her magic. She turned on the Mayor. "Where is the money?"

"Your Majesty," His smug grin was back. "I assure you, this is all a misunderstanding."

"Liar!" Came a shout from the crowd. Others began to murmur their agreement.

Elsa turned to the crowd. "If there are others among you who have not received your allotments step forward now."

Several people made their way through the crowd. It was a mix of old and young.

As the group grew larger Elsa turned on Samuelsson. "How much money have you stolen from these people?" Her words were steady, hard and cold.

"Stolen? Now see here, I'm a public leader…"

"And _I_ am the _Queen_." He had the good sense to take a step back, placing a little distance between them. "The Crown entrusted you to see to it the people were cared for. The people accuse you of betraying that trust. You will turn over all of the towns financial records as well as your own immediately. There will be a full audit," She drew a step closer to him, tightening her fist against the magic frosting over her palm. "and if I find one kroner in your pocket that has been stolen from these people, I promise it will be the last one you ever own."

His eye was twitching so hard he could barely keep it open. "Your Majesty, I object to this…slander. You are accusing me of being a thief."

"You are accused of breaking your oath of trust. Pray I do not find people have died from your greed, or the charge of theft will be the least of your concerns." She held him fixed with her gaze. "Admiral?"

"Yes, Your Majesty?"

"Send Captain Olsen and a group of men to the Mayor's office. Collect all the town financial records. Send Lt. Nickolas with a second group to his home to collect his personal records. Place the Mayor under arrest. He is to be held for trial pending our return to Arendelle. Gather up the business leaders from the dais, I wish to speak with them as well."

"Yes, ma'am."

The officers broke away taking several Marines with each of them.

"Arrest?" Samuelsson eased back a step only to find several members of the Shield blocking his path. "No, I…I can't go to Arendelle."

"You can, and you will." Elsa replied.

"Your Majesty, there are others being held at the mine as I was." Viktoria said.

"Silence girl!" Samuelsson hissed at her.

"Admiral, if the prisoner interrupts again, have him bound and gagged."

"Yes, Your Majesty."

Mayor's mouth dropped open, but he did not speak

"Where is this mine?"

"It's not far, ma'am, just over the ridge." Viktoria pointed toward the town's edge.

"Take me there."

"Yes, ma'am." Viktoria bowed and turned to lead.

Elsa and the Admiral fell in behind her.

"Your Majesty, would you like your horse brought up?"

"No, thank you, Admiral. I'll walk." Elsa cringed at the thought of climbing back into the saddle.

The Queen's Shield took up its position around Elsa, as the remaining Marines formed in behind them.

Several yards behind followed the curious townspeople.

 **0000**

Members of the Queen's Shield and several Marines took up forward positions as the group approached the mine's entrance. Two very confused Town Guard stood at the opening. Their muskets were drawn, but hung loose in their hands, barrels pointed downward.

Elsa came to a stop several feet behind her guard. She was regretting leaving Vor in town. The uneven terrain caused her ankle to throb and a dull ache had settled in her lower back. She pushed the pain aside; there would be time to deal with that later.

"Admiral," She tugged the bottom of her jacket down to straighten it. Her attention focused on the mine. "order everyone out of the mine, then have troops search to make sure no one is hidden inside."

"Yes, Your Majesty." He drew his sword and stepped forward. She couldn't help flinching at the zing of metal against metal. It stirred emotions and magic. She forced both down.

He stepped to the forward line of soldiers. "By order of Her Royal Majesty, Queen Elsa of Arendelle, shoulder your weapons and stand down."

The men exchanged uncertain looks, neither moved.

Halldor leveled the sword at them. "Shoulder your weapons or you will be arrested for defying the Queen's orders."

"Muskets, on the ridge!" One of the Queen's Shield cried out.

Elsa's eyes cut to the ridgeline as two shots rang out almost as one. Dirt sprayed up several feet in front of the Queen's Shield as a musket ball buried itself in the ground.

From the shadows among the rocks a figure pitched forward. The limp body landed face down, on the ground before the entrance. He wore the uniform of a town guard.

The dusk from his landing had not settled when more guards appeared among the rocks, others rushed forward from the mine entrance. They began to fire.

Black Eye and Bloody Nose had flanked the Mayor during the march from town. Black Eye drew his sword and attacked the soldier closest to him.

The Marine guarding the Mayor brought his musket up to fire on the man. He never got the chance as Bloody Nose, rushed in driving a dagger into his back. As the soldier crumbled to the ground, Bloody Nose jerked the dagger free.

His victory was short lived as a member of the Queen's Shield, shot him in the chest. He was dead before he hit the ground.

Before the soldier could bring his musket around to fire Black Eye stabbed him in the thigh. With a foot against the soldier's chest he pulled the weapon free, shoving the soldier away. As the man dropped to the ground, Black Eye spied Viktoria. His lips curled back in a snarl. "Hello, harlot."

With the sword held high he charged her. She took a step back, settling into a balance position. As he drew close enough to start the downward arc, she squatted. Too late he realized his mistake. She rose lifting him from the ground. His momentum carried him forward, flipping him at the height of the lift. He landed flat on his back, the air rushed from his lungs with a grunt.

Viktoria stood over him smiling. The smile broadened at the string of curses hurled at her.

He rolled onto his stomach, clawing at the dirt. His fingers found the sword hilt. Before he could grasp it, a thick, leather heel stomped on the outstretched hand. Bones snapped under the blow. He howled as the heel ground deeper into the back of his hand. The pressure vanished and he tried to raise to his knees.

A solid kick to the ribs lifted him from the ground and sent him rolling till he landed on his back. He curled into a ball, making no attempt to get up.

Viktoria snatched up the sword. She poked at him with it. The man curled tighter into himself with a whimper. "Coward." She turned her attention to the surrounding chaos.

Samuelsson reached into his jacket. His fingers curled around the smooth wooden handle of the small pistol tucked in a special pocket of his waistcoat. He only had one shot. It would have to be enough to make his escape into the wood line. By the time the soldiers could give chase he would have a good head start.

He searched the group for an escape route. His eyes came to rest on the blond haired woman standing several feet away. The sight of her caused his hand to tighten on the pistol grip.

The Queen was raising her hands in a strange manner, no doubt to unleash her cursit magic. His mind shifted gears. Without the Queen and her _gift_ , the Baron's men would have no trouble over taking her guards. With her gone he could return to business as usual. _Yes, cut off the head and the body will crumble,_ he thought. He moved toward Elsa.

One of the Marines on the front line fell. The angry buzz of a musket ball whizzed pass Elsa's ear, behind her another soldier fell. She snapped into action as more Town Guards appeared at the mine entrance.

Both hands swept downward, one to the front the other to the rear. Yellow magic rushed across the ground in opposite directions.

Behind her a thick wall of ice rose shielding the townspeople. Spider web patterns crackled across the ice as stray musket balls embedded in it. The ice held against the attack.

Before her the ice slithered over the ground. It encased the feet of the Town Guards at the mine's entrance. They cried out struggling to free themselves. The ice continued up the rocky ridge forming a shield against any snipers hidden among the rocks. As the ice spread, nearly a dozen men appeared, driven from their rocky cover. They scrambled up the face of the ridge to disappear down the other side.

Samuelsson stepped over a dead soldier's body. The Marine lay on his back, lifeless eyes staring skyward, a bloody hold in the center of his chest, marked the musket ball's entry. With most of the Queen's Shield rushing forward to protect her from sniper fire, the felled soldier left a gap in their defenses.

 _It's almost too easy,_ Samuelsson thought as he drew the pistol. With a quick snap he cocked back the hammer, straightened his arm and leveled it toward the back of Elsa's head.

One of the Queen's Shield shouted a warning, trying in vain to dive between his Queen and the assassin's bullet.

Cold, hard steel sliced through Samuelsson's wrist in one swift stroke. His eyes went from the severed hand, still clutching the unfired pistol, lying in the dirt, to the bloody stump of his wrist.

His blood curling scream echoed through the clearing as he dropped to his knees, cradling the damaged limb to his chest.

Elsa turned to find Viktoria standing over the howling man. The sword tip pressed against his throat. She gave the young woman a nod of thanks. Viktoria smiled in return, blush creeping up her cheeks.

It didn't take long for Elsa's men to gather what was left of the guards, corralling them off to one side. Stripped of their weapons they knelt before the Marine's bayonets.

With the fight over Elsa took a moment to survey the damage. Two Marines lay dead and several other soldiers, including members of her Guard had been injured. Something deep in the pit of Elsa's stomach stirred. She had expected to find trouble but not this.

With a wave of her hand the ice wall shielding the townspeople vanished in a swirl of snowflakes. They held back as if the barrier were still in place.

"Your Majesty!" A member of the Queen's Shield came to attention before her with a salute.

"Yes, Lance Corporal?"

"Ma'am, the Admiral has been wounded." He pointed to several soldiers gathered around the fallen man.

She fought the urge to run as she made her way to them.

One was giving instructions as the other two assisted him. Elsa watched as the man stuffed bandages under the Admiral's bloody jacket.

"How is he?"

"It's a chest wound, doesn't look like it struck his heart or lungs." He looked up to find the Queen standing over him. His eyes widened. "Your Majesty."

"Will he be alright?"

"I…I don't know, ma'am. Right now my concern is stopping the bleeding." He replied.

"Your…Majesty…"

Her chest tightened at the weakness in Halldor's voice. She pushed away the thought of losing another ally. "I'm here, Admiral." She knelt offering what she hoped was a comforting smile.

"Must…get back…to the manor…dark…"

She looked to the soldier. "Can we move him?"

His head moved from side to side. "At the moment it would not be wise, ma'am."

"Not…safe here…My Queen…"

"I understand, Admiral. Please, save your strength."

She rose and turned to a guard standing nearby. "Sergeant, find the town doctor and procure some wagons to move the wounded and dead. Send someone to notify Captain Olsen of the Admiral's condition."

"Yes, ma'am." With a salute he sprinted off.

She turned to another soldier, her voice low for only him to hear. "Stay here. Let me know when the wagons arrive. If the Admiral's condition worsens, send for me immediately."

"Yes, ma'am."

People began to emerge from the mine. Young and old filed out, some under their own power, others with the support of fellow miners and soldiers. Many raised hands to shield their eyes against the bright sunlight. All were covered with dirt, sweat and dust of the mines. Some were so coated it was impossible to tell the color of their hair.

Townspeople rushed toward them, greeting family and friends. Others searched for missing loved ones among the crowd.

Elsa's magic stirred at the proof of her people's suffering. She clenched her fists to keep it from seeping out.

"Guard."

"Yes, Your Majesty?" A young Marine, who looked barely as old as Anna appeared at her side.

She did not take her eyes from the broken souls wandering from the mine. "I want to speak to the Mayor, now."

"That's not possible, ma'am." He swallowed hard as dark blue eyes settled on him.

"Why not?"

"He's…" His voice cracked. "He's dead, Your Majesty."

She stared at him for a moment. "Dead?"

"Yes, ma'am, he bled out from his wound… ma'am."

Her eyes closed as she bit back a curse. _Well, at least it will save me the trouble of hanging him,_ she thought. She opened her eyes, allowing her attention to shift back to the people.

Without a word she stepped away leaving the nervous soldier to wonder if he should follow or not. He chose to hold his position.

She walked among the people, calling to soldiers to help those most in need of attention. To her guard's dismay she kept sending them away to aid others, often leaving herself unguarded.

As she made her way through the growing crowd, people began to realize who she was. Whispers of, it's the Queen, followed in her wake.

An old man coated in grey dust dropped to his knees before her. "Your Majesty, we knew you would not abandon us."

Before she could answer he bowed, touching his forehead to the tip of her shoe, and began to weep. Between sobs he kept repeating, bless you.

"Please…get up…don't…please." She started to reach for him when a young man and woman came and took him by the arms.

"Your Majesty." They spoke in unison. With quick bows to her, they pulled the man to his feet.

"Come, Papa." The man shifted his grip on the man's arm to support him better.

"Thank you, My Queen." The woman didn't wait for a reply as she helped guide the man away.

He laughed, looking between them. "I told you she would come. Remember, I told you the Queen would not forget us."

"Yes, Papa, we remember." The woman assured him.

Elsa felt her stomach churn, ice tingled along her fingertips. Panic began to build up inside her. Her eyes swept over the clearing, looking for a place she could hide. Without thinking she started toward the mine entrance.

Lost in her thoughts she didn't realize one of her guards had fallen in behind her.

"..water…"

Several feet from the mine entrance she pulled up short at the weak cry. Her guard managed to side step in time to avoid plowing into her.

Hidden in the shade of the ridge, sat a girl of no more than ten with a small boy cradled in her lap.

The child held the boy closer as she realized Elsa was watching them.

"…water…" the boy repeated his cry.

Panic gave way to concern as she drew closer to the children. "Guard, get some water, please." She didn't look back calling the command over her shoulder.

He hesitated, torn between protecting his Queen and following her orders. With a nod he went in search of water.

"Hello." Elsa knelt beside the children.

The girl drew the boy closer, her eyes narrowing as she watched Elsa's every move.

"What is your name?" She reached out a hand to stroke the boy's hair.

"No." The girl held him tight with one arm as she snatched up a large rock with the other. Her arm drew back, but she didn't throw it.

Elsa leaned back, raising her hands in surrender. "I won't hurt him, or you. I promise." The girl didn't respond. "Is he your brother?"

Her head moved up and down in a slow nod.

"I have a sister. Her name is Anna. I would never let anyone hurt her." _Oh, Anna, how I wish you were here now,_ she thought. _You would be so much better at this._

The child's tension eased a little, but the rock remained ready to strike.

The boy began to whimper.

"Please, let me help him." Elsa held out her hands careful not to get to close. "What's his name?"

She looked from the boy to Elsa and back. The hand holding the rock eased down a few inches. "Tor."

Elsa released a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding.

"Ragna, what are you doing?" Viktoria appeared at Elsa's side. "Don't you dare throw that rock at the Queen. Your Majesty, I'm so sorry."

"No harm was done." Elsa smiled at the child. "She's going to let me help her brother. Isn't that right?"

Ragna lowered her brother so Elsa and Viktoria could see him.

"I sent one of the soldiers to get him some water." Elsa stroked a hand over his forehead, alarmed at the warmth radiating from it. "He's running a fever."

Viktoria cupped his face. "No, I think it's the heat. Sections of the mines are unbearably hot. We need to cool him down."

"That, I can help with." With a flourish of her hand Elsa produced an ice washcloth. Both children gasped in awe. She began to wipe the boy's brow.

He moaned as the cool rag passed over his face and hair.

"Here." She created a second one, handing it off to Viktoria. "Try to get her cleaned up a bit."

"Yes, ma'am." She took the cloth, marveling at it before taking it to the girl's dirty face.

"Why are these children here? Where are their parents?" Elsa created another cloth, placing it on the boy's brow as she continued to wipe at his face and hair.

"They are orphans, ma'am. Once they are big enough to carry things or dig they are sent to the mines. The unlucky ones go to the Baron's manor to work as his staff."

"Why are they unlucky?"

Viktoria met her gaze. "They seldom return and if they do, they are usually in poor shape."

"I visited the orphanage; the children seemed well cared for."

"They weren't the orphans. The Mayor rounded up local children from the outlaying farms and forced them to pretend so you wouldn't see how poorly they were treated. Any child old enough to talk was brought here to wait till after your visit, ma'am."

"What of the young woman who was running it? The one with the scars, she seemed to care for the children. The Mayor said she was the matron."

"Yes and no, ma'am. She grew up in the orphanage. Once she was older Torill Troll sent her to work at the manor."

"Who is Torill Troll?"

"Torill Troll, she's pure evil that one." Viktoria snorted a humorless laugh, before remembering who she was speaking with. "Her real name is Torill Saksen, but the children call her Torill Troll. She is the matron, ma'am. She works for the Baron. The girl you met is Dagny . She worked out at the manor, till that crazy German got drunk one night and carved up her face. The Baron didn't want her after that, so she returned to the orphanage to look after the babies."

"Not long after that Torill put her in charge of the orphanage. Dagny does what she can to care for the children, but it's not easy."

Elsa looked around the clearing, taking a quick head count. "All of these children can't be orphans."

"Most of them are. When they need more children Torill travels to surrounding villages and collects the orphans who are old enough to work. Then she brings them back for the Baron and the Mayor to take their pick."

Elsa stared at her, the words spinning in her mind. "What of the children who are too weak or sick to work?"

Viktoria's jaw tightened as she wiped at Ragna's face. "Not long after the Baron took control, some of the children disappeared. Torill said she had found homes for them in a nearby village. No one had any reason to question her. Not long after that I started helping out at the orphanage when I could."

"The Mayor had begun to use the older boys in the mines. There was an accident one day and two of them were hurt. One lost part of his leg and the other a hand. They were brought back to the orphanage in bad shape. Dagny and I spent several days caring for them. I came back one morning and they were gone. Dagny said, Torill, the German and a couple of the Baron's guards showed up in the middle of the night and took them. She told Dagny they were being taken to another village for care. No one believed that."

"After that whenever there was a sick or injured child I would stay the night with them. Another mine accident left a young boy crippled. Both his legs had been broken under a fallen beam. Two days later Torill and the others showed up in the middle of the night and took him. I followed them to an old mining pit a couple of miles outside of town. It's far enough away so no one can hear the cries, or smell the death." She drew a sharp breath. From the corner of her eye a single tear slipped down her cheek.

"They carried him crying and screaming to the pit. Torill taunted him as they tossed him in. After they left I went to the pit." Her hand began to tremble. "I could hear him crying. In the moonlight I could see him lying atop a pile of bodies. It took me most of the night, but I managed to get him out."

"After that I found some folks to help me, and when we knew there were sick or injured children we would sneak them out of the orphanage. Dagny would tell Torill they had died. We took them to some of the local farms, where they were hidden in case the Baron's men came around." She wiped at Ragna's hair, offering the child a sad smile.

Elsa felt as if the ground had fallen out from beneath her. "How long…has this been going on?"

Viktoria turned to her. "After my father died, I moved here to live with my grandmother. Things weren't so bad then. The Baron's father-in-law managed to keep him in check, for the most part. But, after his death, the Baron became more brazen with his cruelty. About a year ago he took over the local government, placing men he could control in power. It wasn't long after that his men took control of the main roads and patrolled the borders. By the time everyone realized how bad it was, it was too late. We were trapped." She turned back to Ragna. "We tried to send messages out, but most never made it through. And the few that did went unanswered."

Bile crept up the back of Elsa's throat threatening to choke her. Her ice rolled in her veins with such force it caused her muscles to ache.

"When word came that we would receive a Royal visit it seemed our prayers had been answered. But the Baron's men began to round up anyone he thought might cause trouble. Most were taken to the mines, some simply disappeared."

"I…I didn't know." The excuse sounded pathetic to her own ears.

"No one blames you, Your Majesty. You have saved us." Her bright smile ripped Elsa's heart out.

"Here's the water, Your Majesty."

She jumped as the soldier knelt beside her. "Thank you." She managed to keep her hand from shaking as she took the small tin cup from him.

"Here, little one." With a hand under Tor's head, she raised him and pressed the cup against his cracked lips.

He gulped it down. "Easy, not to fast, you'll make yourself sick." After he drank down the last of it, Elsa dipped the cup into the water bucket at the soldier's feet. She handed the cup to Ragna. "Here, you need to drink some too."

The child took the cup drinking it all in one go. Water raced from the corners of her mouth as she drank.

"Hey, easy there." Viktoria pulled the cup down. "What's your rush?"

She wiped the back of her hand over her mouth, leaving a dirty streak. "Thank you." She smiled up at Elsa.

Tears strung the corners of Elsa's eyes. "Excuse me." Not waiting for an answer she rose. The soldier stood. "Go see if anyone else needs assistance."

"But, My Queen…"

"That is an order, Lance Corporal." Her tone left no room for debate.

"Yes, ma'am." He answered to her retreating back.

She made her way to the far side of the mine entrance. There she found an outcrop of rocks with a space just wide enough for her to step through. It shielded her from the clearing.

She reached out supporting herself with a hand against the rocky surface. Ice began to creep over the rock. With a grunt she heaved her lunch onto the ground. For several minutes she altered between heaves and sobs, clinging to the rocks to keep from falling to her knees.

With some effort she slowed her breath to sharp pants. The tightness in her chest grew stronger as her thoughts turned back to Viktoria's words. She leaned forward to rest her forehead against the thick layer of ice. _How could I have been such a fool to think I could run a kingdom from behind closed gates?_

She pounded a fist against the ice till it ached. The pain pulled her back to the moment. There were would be time for reflexion later. For now action was needed. She whipped up an icy cloth and wiped her face and mouth.

"Queen Elsa?"

Her eyes closed as she groaned a faint curse. With great effort she reined in her ice, forcing it and her emotions back under control. The ache in her muscles returned as the ice refused to be silenced.

She straightened and wiped her face once more before waving the cloth away. With a deep breath, she tugged down the bottom of her jacket, turned on her heels and moved out to meet the guard.

"Your Majesty." His relief at finding her shone on his face. "Captain Olsen is here, ma'am, and he brought the wagons."

"Thank you, Lance Corporal." She started past him than stopped. It took her but a moment to circle her hands together and create a small stack of ice cloths. "Hand these out to any who need them, please."

"Yes, ma'am." He accepted the cloths.

She made her way to the small group of soldiers gather around half a dozen wagons. "Captain Olsen."

The officer came to attention before her. "Your Majesty."

"You are aware of the Admiral's condition?"

"I am, ma'am."

"Good. We need to get these people back to town. Then round up those responsible for these atrocities. They will be going back to Arendelle to stand trial for their crimes."

"Who exactly are we arresting, ma'am?"

"Start with the Mayor's staff, all of the men who were on the dais this morning and a woman named, Torill Saksen. Do _not_ let her escape, Captain."

"Yes, ma'am. What about the Admiral, ma'am? We need to get him back to town."

"I have some ideas on that. But first I'll need to inspect the wagons." She noticed the sun was creeping behind the mountains. There was no way they would make it to the manor before dark. She tucked the thought away and started for the wagons.


	14. Chapter 14 Jokulsa Day 2

Aug. 18, 1840

Darkness had long settled over the land as the convoy of wagons and horses made its way through the manor gates.

Elsa, Captain Olsen and Viktoria made their way to the manor's front entrance. They watched as the last of the convoy entered the grounds. Once they were clear of the gates Elsa sealed the opening with a thick wall of ice.

One of the wagons veered off from the others. It stopped before the manor doors. Several soldiers dismounted and circled it.

Elsa climbed down from the saddle. As her feet touched the ground a sharp pain shot through her back, it stole her breath away. She bit back a yelp as she steadied herself against Vor. The pain eased to a dull ache.

"Are you alright, Your Majesty?"

Viktoria was at her side. The girl held out a supportive hand but stopped short of touching her.

"I'm fine." Elsa answered through clenched teeth.

A soldier appeared at her side and she handed off the reins. "Thank you." She tugged her jacket straight before making her way to the rear of the wagon.

The soldiers had lined up along the sides of the wagon. From the wagon seat the medic called out instructions to the men.

"Corporal," Elsa drew near the rear of the wagon. "How is he?"

"As well as can be expected, ma'am. Your suspension rigging seems to have provided a smooth ride."

"I barely...felt...a thing." The Admiral raised his head to offer Elsa a weak smile.

She managed to return it. "Good. I have some ideas to improve it for the ride home. But for now, let's get you inside."

"Queen Elsa, if you would please remove the supports." The Corporal said.

She looked to the guards gripping the stretcher. "Ready?"

They answered with a chorus of, yes ma'am.

With a wave of her hand the ice vanished.

The men moved the stretcher from the wagon. Led by several armed guards they started for the manor with the medic calling out for them to be careful not to jolt the Admiral about.

Captain Fuchs appeared from the entrance, followed by the young guard from the day before, the Chamberlain trotted along behind them.

As Fuchs's gaze settled on Elsa, she could almost feel his anger. He stormed toward her, but stopped at a respectable distance as two Shield Guards drew up their rifles, each taking a position on either side of the Queen.

"Queen Elsa, why have my men been ordered to stand down, and surrender their weapons?"

Ice tickled her palm at the man's harsh tone. All of his cool charm from before was gone.

"Where is he?"

Taken aback by the question Fuchs's brow furrowed into a deep crease.

"Where is who… ma'am?"

"Do not try my patience, Captain. You will not like where it leads. Where is Baron Ulstein?"

His face slipped into an emotionless mask. "He is somewhere in the mountains, chasing bandits, _Your Majesty_." His attention turned to the children climbing from the rear of one of the wagons. "Who are all of these people?"

"Your victims." Elsa didn't flinch as she stared him down.

Faust's back stiffened, his eyes shifted to Viktoria. "I see you've met the local trouble maker. Your Majesty, whatever she has told you..."

"Captain," Elsa's voice was low, steady and carried a hint of danger. "I lost two good men today, and we may yet lose the Admiral. They were shot down by men in uniforms very similar to your own. After what I have seen today I would be justified in executing the Baron on sight. But since he's not here, I would be satisfied to start with you. You and your men _will_ surrender your weapons immediately."

"You and your men can…" The younger guard took a step toward Elsa, only to pull up short. The threat died on his lips as he found himself staring down the barrels of two Shield rifles.

Fuchs placed a hand on the man's shoulder and pulled him back a step. "Your Majesty, my men are soldiers. Do you not trust them to uphold their oath?"

"I don't trust any soldier who would march on Arendelle soil, under any banner other than that of the Crocus Throne."

"Your Majesty," the Chamberlain stepped in. "These men are the Baron's personal guard. They're loyalty is unquestionable."

" _Do not_ lecture me on loyalty you, little weasel." The man drew back. "None of you know the meaning of the word. We'll see how loyal you are when faced with the hangman's noose."

"Hangman?" The color drained from the Chamberlain's cheeks. "Theft is not a hanging offense."

"Shut up, you fool." Fuchs hissed at him.

Elsa held Fuchs' gaze. "Murder is."

"Murder? I've not murdered anyone." The Chamberlain drew back several steps. He drew back another as she turned on him.

"You may not have yielded the sword, but make no mistake there is blood on your hands."

The younger guard drew his sword. Fuchs stepped behind him, using him as a shield as he drew his own sword.

One of the Queen's Shield fired. The young man staggered back, managing to stay on his feet. His breath came in short, pants with the telltale gurgle sound of blood filling his lungs.

Fuchs shoved the dying man forward into the guard. Before the guard could react Fuchs struck him between the eyes with the sword hilt. Dazed the soldier fell to the ground, blood flowed from the gash in his forehead.

The first guard had not struck the ground before Fuchs lunged knocking the second guard's rifle barrel away with a stroke of his sword. The shot went wide striking the manor's block wall, chipping away a chunk.

Viktoria drew the sword she had taken from the town guard. She moved to block Elsa from the fight, but the Queen raised a hand to stop her. Instead she settled for a position at the Queen's side.

Fuchs kicked the soldier between the legs. The man cried out dropping to his knees.

Olsen rushed in with sword drawn. He blocked Fuchs's blade as he made to run the injured soldier through. His momentum carried him forward, and he drove his shoulder into the man, knocking him back several steps.

Fuchs's lips curled back exposing his teeth. He set upon Olsen. His blade flashed at a blinding speed.

Olsen was good, but Fuchs was better. He drove the officer back, looking for an opening. It came when Olsen stumbled over the uneven ground.

Fuchs moved in for the kill. With a twist of the blade he knocked Olsen's sword from his hand. It landed several feet away. Unarmed Olsen's drew back to put some distance between them. Fuchs's smile widened as he lunged with the sword tip leveled at Olsen's heart.

Before the blade could pierce the officer's chest it was knocked from Fuchs's hand, with such force it nearly pulled his arm from the socket. His sword landed a few feet away, encased in a block of ice. Even if it were not, he could not have retrieved it. He clutched at the wrist of his injured hand, trying in vain to close the cold, stiff fingers. Little patches of black covered the fingertips, a clear sign of frostbite. Even if the hand could be saved it would never again hold a sword.

He spat several German words at Elsa, her language tutor had never shared. It wasn't hard to decipher most of the curses, though there was one she was certain was physically impossible.

Rage burned in his eyes. "I'll gut you, you witch."

"Not with that hand you won't." Elsa allowed a smirk to play over her lips. She felt no regret for the man's pain. "Captain Olsen, secure the prisoner and see to the wounded."

"Yes, ma'am." He motioned to several guards who had arrived during his fight. They collected Fuchs, dragging him away.

With Fuchs out of the way Elsa's attention turned to the Chamberlain. "Where is Torill Sanka?"

The caterpillars disappeared into the man's hair line. "Torill, ma'am?" He squealed as ice encased his feet and ankles.

"Do _not_ play games with me! I know she works for the Baron." The ice rose to his knees.

"I…please, Your Majesty." Tears began to roll down his cheeks. "I didn't know about…"

The words caught in his throat as an ice spike exploded from the ground. The tip nicked his throat drawing a drop of blood.

"Where is she?!"

"The kitchen! She's in the kitchen, with your handmaiden." Tears rolled down his cheeks, as a yellow puddle began to form in the ice at his feet.

"She's with Gerda?" With all that had happened she was ashamed to admit she had forgotten about the handmaiden. Her chest tightened and ice sprang to her fingertips at the thought of one of the Baron's cutthroats being anywhere near the woman. Years of court training and decorum vanished as Elsa hiked up her skirt and sprinted for the door.

"Queen Elsa, wait!" Olsen chased after her.

Viktoria followed close on his heels. They struggled to keep up with her as she darted through the castle with surprising speed. Several times they nearly lost her as she cut through doors and side hallways.

Her momentum carried her through the kitchen doorway as she slid to a stop.

The guard just inside the door came to attention.

It took a moment for the startled staff to realize who she was. Somewhere across the room a clay pot fell to the floor. It shattered against the hard stone.

Her eyes swept over the room. As she spied the green Arendelle castle staff uniform among the group the tightness in her chest eased.

Gerda turned from the stove, wiping her hands on an apron tied at her waist. "Queen Elsa…" She took a step toward the young woman, but caught herself. "we've been holding dinner for you, ma'am."

Even from across the room Elsa could see the relief in the older woman's eyes. "We were…delayed." The warmth and promise of comfort those brown eyes offered drew her too them. Thoughts of comfort were squashed by the sound of running footsteps.

Behind her Olsen and Viktoria dashed into the kitchen, each taking a position on either side of the door, swords in hand. She could hear them panting from the run. "Viktoria."

"Yes, ma'am?" She stepped to Elsa's side.

"Is she here?"

"Yes, ma'am, that's her." She pointed to a tall, middle aged woman, dressed in black. Her blond hair was darker than Elsa's. It was woven atop her head in a stylish manner. She was a handsome woman and by the way she held herself she knew it.

"Torill Sanka." Elsa called, turning her attention to the woman.

The kitchen staff moved from between the women. They pressed tight against walls and cabinets to give them a wide breach.

"Yes, Your Majesty?" Her fingers were locked with her hands resting against her waist. A pleasant smile plastered on her lips.

It made Elsa's stomach turn. "You are, Torill Sanka?"

"Yes, ma'am." She curtsied.

"Or should I call you, Torill Troll?"

A collective gasp of horror passed through the young women.

Torill's smile vanished. She straightened. Her lip quivered as the muscles along her jaw rippled.

"I understand you're not use to hearing that name, at least, not to your face." Elsa held her gaze. "Torill Sanska, you are accused of the abuse and murder of numerous children who had been placed under your care."

"Murder? Who dares speak these lies about me? Was it her?" She pointed at Viktoria. "That lying little harlot can't be trusted.

"Enough!" Elsa's fist tightened against the ice raging to be set free. "I have seen the pain and suffering caused by your hand."

The chill in the air caused Torill's breath to cloud. "I've done nothing wrong."

"Do you deny taking children from their sick beds and abandoning them to die?"

Among the girls one cried out and the others moved to comfort her.

Torill's hands came to her sides, clenched in tight fists. "The sick had to be removed so as not to infect the healthy ones."

"You left them to die." Elsa felt her control slipping away, not just of her ice.

"You should be thanking me." She gestured to the girls scattered about the room. "Without me all of you would be rutting in the trash for your next meal!"

"You murdered children!" Elsa's cheeks flushed. Her hands twitched at her sides. Magic sparked off of them to rain down to the floor in bright yellow flashes.

"They were orphans! No one cares about orphans!" Torill took a step forward.

"I care!" Elsa thrust out a hand. A blinding yellow blast of magic exploded forth. It slammed into Torill lifting her from the ground. She flew the length of the kitchen before crashing into a wall. Pots and pans fell from their hooks to clatter upon the stone floor.

Dazed the woman slid down the wall, to land in a heap.

"You enjoy hurting defenseless children. Let's see how you fare against someone who's not afraid to fight back. Get up!"

Torill rolled to her hands and knees. "Please, Queen Elsa…I was only…following the Baron's orders."

"Liar!" Elsa slammed her back into the wall. "You enjoyed hurting those children."

Torill raised a shaking hand toward Elsa. "You don't, understand."

"You took children from their beds in the dark of night, and left them to suffer and die. Explain what part of that I don't understand!"

"They were weak, a burden." The woman glared up at Elsa. "I ended their suffering. I had the courage others lacked. It was the only merciful thing to do."

"Merciful?" Elsa began to shake. With an enraged cry she swept the woman across the room with a wave of her hand.

The woman squealed as she sailed through the air to crash into the wall. Once more she landed face down in a heap on the floor. As she pushed herself up on shaking arms another blast of cold air tossed her across the room to crash into a large wooden table. Plates and spilled food rained down upon her.

Torill clawed at the table top for support as she pulled herself up. She brushed milk and flour from her face. With some effort she made it to her feet.

Elsa stalked toward her, magic danced from her hand to elbow. "Would that I could hang you more than once I would gladly do so."

Brown eyes grew dark as Torill straightened to her full height. "Do you think I fear you, _little girl_? You may wear that crown, but you're nothing more than a child pretending to be a woman. I've broken bigger brats than you."

Gerda grabbed an iron skillet from the counter. She moved toward the woman, drawing back her arm to strike. Before she could reach her one of the servant girls rushed past her to stand before Torill.

Elsa pulled back her hand to avoid striking the girl with magic.

"Where is my brother?!"

"Don't take that tone with me, girl."

"You promised he would be taken care of."

Torill chuckled. The sound sent a chill down Elsa's spine. "I did take care of him." She looked around the room at the other girls gathered about. "Just as I took care of all the other sickly, useless little brats like him." Her gaze returned to the girl. "The boy was weak, and worthless. He was taking food and space from those who could work to earn it."

The girl pounced on her with a primal scream. She clawed at the woman's face and hair. Before anyone could intervene, Torill struck the girl across the face with the back of her hand. The blow sent the girl sailing into the table. She sprawled atop it face down.

Torill brushed hair from her face as she turned to the girls. "You need me. I have protected you. All of you would be dead now if not for me! Do you think she can protect you?!" She pointed at Elsa and laughed. "She's as weak and helpless as the rest of you." Without warning she lunged toward Elsa.

Elsa drew her hand back, ready to strike, thick ice coated her fist.

The attack was cut short as Torill crashed into the servant girl who had appeared in her path. She grabbed the girl by the shoulders, intent on pushing her aside. The girl would not budge. She held Torill's gaze till the older woman looked down. It took a moment for her brain to connect the pain spreading through her body with the butcher knife handle protruding from her stomach.

"My brother was not weak, or worthless. And I'll fear you no more."

Torill opened her mouth to speak. Blood gurgled up to run down her chin. Her hands slid down the girl's arms as she dropped to her knees. The girl stepped aside as the woman collapsed face down on the floor. Her body shook with a shuttered breath before going still.

Silence hung in the room for several heartbeats.

Ice faded from Elsa's hand as she lowered it. "Gerda." She did not take her eyes from the dead woman.

"Ma'am?"

"There are a large number of people outside who need to be fed. Please, see to it. The Captain and I will handle finding them shelter."

"Yes, ma'am."

The girl dropped to her knees before Elsa. Tears streaked her flushed face. "I know the penalty for my actions is death. All I ask is that you make it quick, My Queen." She bowed her head.

Elsa stared down at her. "Captain."

Ma'am?"

"Have someone remove the body."

"Yes, ma'am." He motioned to the guard who went for help.

Elsa turned and walked away.

"Your Majesty?"

She paused in the doorway without looking back. "Yes, Captain?"

"What of the girl, ma'am?

"Leave her be." She disappeared through the door before he could answer.

Captain Olsen hesitated a moment before following her.

Viktoria went to the girl and helped her to her feet.

"I…I don't understand. She was supposed to punish me?"

Gerda handed Viktoria a clean towel to wipe the blood from the girl's hands. "The Queen would never harm a child. Take her to the servant quarters and get her cleaned up. Try to get her to lie down and rest."

"Yes, ma'am." Victoria led her from the room, as she continued to ramble on.

"Come now," Gerda clapped her hands. "You heard the Queen. We have people to feed."

The servants returned to their tasks. Gerda stole a look at the empty doorway. She pushed down the urge to go after Elsa. She had never seen the young woman lash out at someone with her magic. Whatever had happened in town had unleashed the Queen's fury. She prayed it would not unleash anything else. One thing was certain it was going to be a long night.

 **0000**

As Elsa entered the Admiral's chamber she was assaulted by the smell of blood and alcohol. She was thankful there wasn't anything in her stomach to make her queasy. Such thoughts vanished as she spied Halldor lying in the center of the bed. Beneath his open shirt a bandage covered his chest.

She couldn't help noticing how pale he looked against the white linen sheets. "How is he?" She asked as the medic rose to his feet to greet her with a bow.

His voice dropped low. "The bleeding has stopped, ma'am."

"Stop whispering, man. Your Majesty." Halldor tried to raise his head.

The medic hurried to the bed. "Admiral, you must lie still."

Elsa followed after him.

Halldor collapsed back into the pillows. Sweat coated his face. His breath came in short gasps.

Elsa moved to the opposite side of the bed. "Please, Admiral, don't strain yourself."

His grey eyes took a moment to focus on her. "Queen Elsa, I'm sorry I can't be of more service to you. I feel abit foolish about this, injury…seems I forgot to duck."

"Happens to the best of us, Admiral." She managed a small smile.

He snorted out a laugh. "Is there, any word, on the Baron, ma'am?"

"Not really." Elsa eased into a chair at the bedside. "His men claim he is hidden in the mountains to the west of town, waiting for us to leave."

"I've no doubt he's waiting for us. Were it not for the ice barricades you created along the road I suspect he would have greeted us sooner."

"It appears his men were mixed in with the ones who attacked us from the ridge. I've issued a warrant for his arrest. Once we return to Arendelle we can begin a countrywide search for him and his men. They will be brought to justice." She reined in the anger that had driven her earlier in the kitchen.

"We will find them, ma'am." His eyes closed.

After a moment she wondered if he had fallen asleep.

"How are you, Your Majesty?" His eyes fluttered open to focus on her.

"I'm fine." The answer came without thought.

He chuckled. It brought on a coughing fit. The medic gave him some water to calm it. His attention returned to Elsa.

"Queen Elsa, you've been in a gun battle, were nearly assassinated, and spent the day using a large amount of magic. The barricades around the town and manor, the ice alley you created to shield us on the road…your fight in the kitchen."

Elsa's head rose. "You heard about that?"

He smiled. "My Queen, it is my job to track you."

A smile touched her lips.

"You've had a long day, ma'am. You must be exhausted."

She shrugged. "As you said, it's been a long day."

"Indeed. If I may ask, ma'am, has using all that magic weakened you in anyway?"

"Admiral, I created a three day blizzard. What's a few ice walls?" She gave a little wave of her hand to dismiss the subject.

His face contorted in pain as he fought back a laugh.

She reached out to touch his arm, only to pull her hand. "Admiral, how do you feel?"

"Well, I don't recommend getting shot. But if one must it would seem I found the best method." His eyes crinkled with amusement.

"How so?" Her attention shifted to the medic.

"The bullet passed through his chest, ma'am. It appears there was no serious damage to any organs or bone."

"Will he recover?"

"Barring any infection I think he will make a full recovery. There will be some scarring and perhaps some permanent muscle damage."

"How long before he's back on his feet?"

The medic looked to Halldor. "It's hard to say, ma'am. If all goes well, two maybe three months."

"That's a lot of ifs, Corporal."

"Yes, ma'am. But it's out of my hands now."

"Queen Elsa."

Halldor's soft voice pulled her attention to him. "Since it appears I will be bedridden for some time, might I make some suggestions for my replacement?"

She nodded.

"For now it would be best to let Tollak handle the land forces. He's a good man, but, he's never had proper sea legs. Rear Admiral Raske on the other hand, has saltwater in his blood. He'll do well to lead the fleet."

"Both are sound recommendations, Admiral. I shall enact them once we return home." Her gaze focused on the hands resting in her lap. Intertwined fingers turned white from the force upon them. "You are a fine officer, and," With her head ducked her eyes rose just enough to meet his. "a trusted ally, Admiral. It would have been most disturbing to have lost your council."

"You'll not be rid of me so easily, My Queen."

She chuckled.

Halldor relaxed into the pillows with a sigh. After a moment his breathing settled into a soft, steady rhythm.

She stood. "Corporal, please let me know if there is any change in the Admiral's condition."

"Yes, ma'am."

"I'll be in my chambers if you should need me." She made her way out the door as he answered her.

 **0000**

While her room was only a few doors down from the Admiral's it had taken some effort to reach the door. The guards following in her wake took positions on either side of the door as she entered and closed it behind her.

As the door clicked shut she slumped back against it. She closed her eyes against the lightheadedness that threatened to bring her to her knees. Several minutes passed before she felt able to make the short walk to the vanity.

She sank onto the bench. The image staring back at her was almost comical, almost.

Dust covered her clothes. Dark smudges of dirt streaked her cheeks. Strands of hair had escaped to point off at odd angles. For a moment she contemplated going to the royal bath, till she remembered it was on the far end of the manor. The thought of having to walk that far through the crowded hallways squashed the idea. Besides, all of the manor staff was busy caring for the orphans and soldiers. She would not pull them away for such a selfish indulgence.

With both hands she removed the small gold crown from atop her woven hair.

She held it, turning it slowly. Some of the shine had faded due to the dust, but nothing a good polishing couldn't fix. _Oh, but it were so easy to fix the troubles of the world,_ she thought.

Made of solid gold it was heavier than it appeared, but far lighter than the large, cumbersome crown her father had worn. Though, today it had bore down upon her with a crushing weight.

Along one edge she felt more than saw a slight dent. It had been caused by a careless toss across the ice palace. The dent would have been easy enough to fix, but she hadn't wanted to fix it. She traced her fingertips over it. Somehow the small imperfection seemed appropriate. "A damaged crown for a damaged Queen." She murmured with a humorless chuckle.

From the table she took a cloth and began to wipe away the dust. It would need a good polishing to restore its former glory, but that could wait till they were home. _Home._ For the first time in hours she thought of Anna. Thoughts of her sister had pulled her through the day. What she would give to curl up next to the young woman, and listen to her ramble on about her adventures over the last few days.

She placed the crown in a wooden box, lined in green and purple silk. Once it was secure she snapped the lid closed, securing the latch.

With some effort she moved to the wash basin and began to clean up. She struggled to change from her clothes into her nightgown as the muscle pain in her back had grown from a dull ache to a sharp stab when she moved.

She pulled on her robe and tied it closed. With some effort she eased onto the bench and reached for the hair brush. Her hand hovered over the brush a moment before moving to one of several stacks of ledger books piled atop the vanity.

After her encounter in the kitchen she had sent guards to retrieve the Chamberlain. They escorted him to the Baron's study and retrieved boxes of books and records. It would take days, possibly weeks to sort through all the documents. But she knew it would be necessary for the trial. He would be held accountable for his crimes. Anger sparked at the thought of his atrocities. She squashed it. Her outburst in the kitchen, while satisfying had been uncontrolled and rash. Such eruptions were unseemly, and dangerous. Though justified she knew her father would have frowned on such an emotional display. _"Oh, Papa, how I wish for your council in such trying times."_

With a heavy sigh she picked up one of the ledgers and began to read.

 **0000**

From somewhere in the distance Gerda heard the chime of a grandfather clock. It was nearly midnight. She tsked at the sight of light from under Elsa's door. After all that had happened she wasn't surprised the Queen was still awake, but she had hoped the girl would get some sleep.

She shifted the silver serving tray to one hand and knocked. "May I come in, Your Majesty?" A muffled yes answered her, and she opened the door. As the door opened a cold wall of air greeted her. She was thankful for the wool jacket of her uniform.

Still a shiver passed through her as she closed the door and moved deeper into the room. "I've brought you a little snack, ma'am. You didn't eat much at dinner."

"I'm not hungry." Elsa didn't turn from her work. Ledgers and scrolls lay scattered about the vanity.

Gerda sat the tray down on a small table by a curtained window. "You've had a busy day, ma'am. It's important you keep up your strength."

Elsa didn't reply.

With the tray set up Gerda turned to the young woman, and folded her hands against her skirt. "Queen Elsa, you need to eat, and get some rest."

"How could I have been so blind?"

"Ma'am?"

Elsa held up a ledger without turning. "It's all here, months, no, years of stealing from the Crown and the people. All of it going on right under my nose, and I never saw it."

"Now you know the truth."

"How many people have suffered and die because of my stupidity?" She threw the book onto the vanity. It scattered several small glass bottles and sent a comb sailing to the floor. "I was a fool to think I could stay hidden away from the people."

"Please, ma'am. Just eat a little something. You'll feel better."

"I don't want to eat!" She slammed a hand onto the table, causing the bottles to rattle. With a sigh she lowered her face into her hands. "I can't keep anything down."

Gerda fought the urge to move closer, she knew it would only make matters worse. As much as it pained her, she would respect Elsa's need for distance. "It's late, and we have a long journey ahead of us tomorrow. You need to get some sleep."

"I can't sleep." Her voice was muffled by her hands.

"You must, ma'am. We need you strong and alert. Your magic maybe all that stands between us and the Baron's men."

"My magic." The words left her lips with a snarl. She raised her head to stare at her hands. "This is why I've hidden from my people, my duties…my sister for the last thirteen years." Frost coated her palms. "All this time I thought the damage was contained, that Anna and I were its only victims. But I was wrong." Yellow and red magic began to swirl over her hands. "It has destroyed so much more." She thrust a hand out to one side. A blast of ice slammed into the wall with enough force to rattle the window panels. Several inches of ice coated the wall from floor to ceiling.

Gerda arched an eyebrow at the display, but said nothing.

"They trusted me, Gerda. They believed I would save them."

"And you did."

"No!" She came to her feet and spun to face the woman. "No, I failed them. Ulstein and those other monsters terrorized them, and I did nothing to stop it. God only knows how many more are like them across the country." Her arms wrapped around her. The palms of her hands tucked in tight. "Children have been suffering and dying, because of my weakness. I failed them. I've failed everyone, again." The words left her throat with a hitch.

"Then fix it."

"What do you thing I'm trying to do?!"

"I think you are wallowing in self-pity…ma'am."

Ice spread over the walls and ceiling, Gerda fought not to shiver from the cold or the hard glare Elsa leveled at her.

"Were you anyone else…." She let the threat hang unfinished.

"Were I anyone else I would not know the woman beneath the crown. You are smart, and brave to a fault. You have such love and compassion for everyone, except yourself. If you had not been locked away perhaps you would have seen these atrocities sooner. But, they began under King Agdar's rein, God rest his soul. If he did not see it, what makes you think you would have?"

"Perhaps if he had not been so focused on me, he would have seen what was important."

" _You_ are important."

Elsa shook her head. "Gerda, don't. I know what a burden I've been to my family."

"Burden? You and Anna were your parent's most treasured gifts. Your father would have sacrificed everything for you."

"Well, he shouldn't have! He had a duty to protect his people first."

Gerda's back stiffened as she fixed Elsa with a steady gaze. "Would you sacrifice Anna to save the people?"

"What? I…that's different. Anna…is my world."

"You and she were your parents' world. They would have given anything to protect you, both of you."

Elsa's shoulders slumped as she bowed her head. "Perhaps, but it doesn't change the fact that people have suffered because of me."

"Then be the Queen they need you to be."

"I'm trying." The room began to warm.

"I know, My Lady. You are the Queen and the people need you. But we need you healthy and safe."

Elsa closed her eyes. "Are you still trying to get me to eat?"

"Well, it wouldn't hurt you to put on a few pounds. You're clothes are getting a bit loose."

An eyebrow arched at the remark. Elsa allowed herself a small chuckle. "Fine, I'll try to eat something." She took a step forward and grunted, a hand going to her back as she hobbled several steps to the bed.

"Queen Elsa, what's wrong?" Gerda was at her side in an instant, taking her arm.

"My back and ankle hurt." She hissed through clenched teeth.

"Ah, I wondered when all that riding would catch up to you." She helped Elsa ease down onto the bed. "I'll draw you a hot bath, a good soak will help ease your muscles."

"No." Elsa squeezed the arm beneath her hand. "Don't, it's late, and as you said it's time to rest."

"As you wish." Gerda stroked a hand over Elsa's hair. Too her surprise, Elsa leaned into her. Stunned by the gesture her hand paused a moment before she continued to stroke the blond locks.

Gerda said nothing as the young woman trembled against her. She stopped when Elsa sat up wiping at her eyes.

Elsa gave her arm a gentle pat. "It's late. You need to get to bed."

"Once you are resting, ma'am. Now, let's get you settled and I'll bring the tray over so you can eat."

"Fine." Elsa stood as Gerda pulled the blankets down. It only took her a moment to get settled. She bit back a smile as Gerda tucked the blankets in around her. As the woman turned away Elsa snuggled down into the soft pillows.

Gerda made her way to the table. "I know your stomach is bothering you, but some tea should help that." She picked up the tray and started for the bed. "You don't have to eat much, just…" She paused at the edge of the bed. The corners of her lips turned upward as she looked down at the sleeping woman.

Without a word she returned the tray to the table. She moved about the room extinguishing lights, sorting out items and rearranging Elsa's clothes for the morning. Among the items she picked up the Queen's jacket and attempted to brush some dust from it. Her nose crinkled at the smells coming from the garment. Dirt, horse sweat, and…gunpowder, her breath caught. Several of the soldiers had told her of the battle at the mine. The thought of her Elsa facing down armed men sent a chill down her spine. She lay the jacket down and moved to the side of the bed.

Elsa was sound asleep. She thought back to the many time she had watched over the young woman as she slept. Even ready to offer whatever comfort the girl would accept. With Anna back in Elsa's life the need to watch over her had waned.

She pressed two fingertips to her lips, and then lightly touched them to Elsa's temple. "Sleep well, my sweet, Elsa."

She hurried to the table and retrieved the food tray. Careful not to make too much noise she slipped out the door.

Elsa never stirred as the door eased closed.

 **0000**

Baron Aksel Ulstein shivered as a cold breeze passed through the passage way. His lantern danced a moment with the air. He cursed under his breath which came out in a white cloud. No doubt the ice witch was behind his discomfort. Before the night was out she would no longer be a problem. He led the small group of men deeper into the passage.

He checked his pocket watch, it was well past midnight. _They_ _should be asleep by now,_ he though. His men would take out the guards while he killed the Queen. Once she was asleep he would slip in, run her through and escape away into the woods beyond the manor walls. He and his men would have the perfect alibi. The bandits would be blamed. By the time word reached Arendelle of her death they would have signaled their allies to take the town.

With a nod to the men behind him he started deeper into the passage. They had only gone a few yards when they came to a stop. The passage was blocked by a solid wall of ice. He reached out to touch it, and the cold radiating off it numbed his hand. He yanked it back. _Damn, Witch,_ he thought.

"She's blocked the passage." The man closest to him whispered.

"Give me that torch." The Baron held out a hand. One of the men placed the torch in it.

He thrust the torch at the wall. It hissed and fizzled before going out. Upon closer inspection he found the end was frozen solid.

"What do we do now?" The man behind him asked.

"Nothing." He tossed the torch aside. "We do nothing." Without another word he stormed out of the passage into the dark woods.


	15. Chapter 15

Aug. 19, 1840

With a lack of flourish, Anna scribbled her name across the bottom of the page. At first it had been fun writing, Her Royal Highness, Princess Anna of Arendelle. But after two days of signing off on Royal documents, she had begun to wish for a shorter title. She laid the pen aside and shook out her hand.

Plans for an after-dinner stroll through town were crushed when Kai announced several ships had arrived with new dispatches. He insisted they needed to be addressed immediately as the ships were leaving on the morning tide. With the Chamberlain at her side, she planted herself in Elsa's study.

In truth, she had welcomed the work. It provided a needed distraction from worrying about Elsa. She had expected her home by dinner, but it had come and gone with no sign of the Royal convoy.

Beyond the study windows dusk gave way to the inky blackness of night. It did little to ease her concern for her overdue sister. With Elsa and Gerda away she felt a familiar sense of loneliness creep into her thoughts. Her attention turned to the man seated before the desk. It was such a familiar sight to see him going through paperwork. There was comfort in his presence.

"Kai?"

"Yes, Your Highness?" He answered without looking up.

"I was thinking, maybe, we should send out a scout or someone to meet Elsa?"

Warm, almond brown eyes rose to greet her. "Your Highness, I think it would be best if we waited for word from the Queen. If there were trouble she would have sent a messenger."

With a little nod, she turned back to the dispatches, though not completely convinced by his answer.

"Princess Anna," His soft, hushed tone was the same he used to comfort her after she had fallen from her bicycle or spent a night before a closed door. "There are many reasons they could be late. Lame horses, broken wagon wheels, perhaps, they had a late start. Try not to worry."

The smile she offered him didn't touch her eyes. "I'm not worried. Why would I be worried?" The smile wavered. "You're not worried, are you?"

"No, ma'am, I'm not worried."

"Okay, good." She turned to another document. "You must miss Gerda."

"Yes, I always miss her when we're apart."

Her brow furrowed at the remark. "But this is the first time you've been apart in years."

"You know as well as I, Your Highness, it doesn't take miles to separate you from the one's you love."

She gave a little nod, not trusting her voice.

"With our duties, there are times when I go an entire day without seeing her. It's comforting to know she is close by, but I still miss her." His gaze drifted away. "There are times when I go out of my way just to see her. Sometimes she doesn't even realize I'm there, but the sight of her warms my heart."

Anna's smile returned at the confession. "You really do love each other."

"I can't speak for what's in her heart, but I believe she loves me. I know I love her with all my heart and soul. She brought light into my life when I needed it most."

"I hope I can find love like that someday." Her head came to rest in her hand as she traced a finger over a small nick in the desktop.

"Princess Anna, may I speak freely?"

"Sure." She picked up the pen and began to tap the tip against the ink blotter.

"I know, Prince Hans, hurt you. He broke your trust, and that is not an easy thing to overcome. But don't let him destroy your chance at happiness. One day you will find someone worthy of your love."

"But how can I trust someone after that? I was so blinded by his charm and good looks. I was such a fool." She dropped the pen and slumped back in the chair.

"You were tricked, just as we all were, ma'am. He was a clever scoundrel. Perhaps, if we had not been so concerned for the Queen's safety we would have given more thought to his actions. There is not a day that passes that I do not regret my actions during those times."

She waved him off. "You didn't do anything wrong, Kai. I'm the one that left him in charge."

"I should have tried to keep you from going alone that night." His head bowed. "My inaction nearly got you, and your sister killed."

"Kai, you couldn't have stopped me from going, and I would have refused help. Elsa was running scared, the last thing I would have done was go chasing after her with a bunch of guards. No, it was my decision. Even if it was stupid."

"You are many things, milady. Impulsive perhaps, strong, brave and trusting to a fault, but not stupid."

She chuckled. "Thanks, I think."

"They are but a few of your finer traits." He paused. "We all made mistakes during those days, ma'am. But you can't continue to live in the past, what's done is done. You must learn from your mistakes and move on."

"Can you, move on from your mistakes?"

Something akin to pain flashed in his eyes before he looked away. "I don't know if my offenses can be forgiven, Your Highness. Perhaps, one day. But, my offenses are not something you need worry about."

"Offenses, please, you'd apologize to a fly for swatting at it."

He chuckled. "I'm not as benevolent as, Your Highness, believes, but I see no reason to cause harm if it can be avoided. The world can be a dangerous, dark place, I have no desire to add to it."

"I know you wouldn't."

Silence took the room as each returned to their paperwork. Try as she might, Anna couldn't stay focused. Questions tumbled around in her head. Each leading to more questions and few answers. "Kai?"

"Yes, ma'am?" His attention remained on the document he was reading over.

"What do you think of Kristoff?"

He lowered the paper and turned to fix her with a steady gaze. "Master Bjorgman, is a…unique fellow. While his upbringing was rather, unorthodox, he has displayed honorable traits, and a good bit of common sense. He is a hard worker and from what I've heard, an honest businessman. The Queen was wise to select him as the Ice Master."

"Do you think he would ever be happy living here, I mean, in Arendelle?"

"I don't know, ma'am. That is a question only he can answer."

She fiddled with the pen, unaware it was dripping on the document.

"Do you think, he and I, could be happy together?"

Kai leaned an elbow on the edge of the desk. She fought not to squirm under his gaze.

"That is for, Your Highness, to decide. Only you know what your heart desires. But I dare say, Master Bjorgman, has proven himself a loyal friend."

"Yes, he is a good friend." Blush worked up her cheeks as she brushed at a strand of hair.

"And that is a good place to start, ma'am. Gerda and I were friends, long before we were married."

The promise of a story sparked her attention. She leaned forward, forearms resting on the desk. "When you and Gerda met was it love at first sight?"

"Oh, goodness no." He shook with laughter. "Well, for me perhaps, but Gerda took a while to warm up to me. You must understand, Your Highness, when I first met Gerda, we were a bit at odds. She was your mother's handmaiden, and I your father's aide."

"Mother, said they first met at a spring dance." Though her mother had told her the story many times before, she was eager to hear Kai tell it once more.

"Yes, ma'am, it was in King Frederick's court. Royals from across Europe where there that spring. As the ladies entered with their attendants, Gerda hovered over Princess Idun like a protective mother hen. She wore a pale yellow and peach dress in the colors of your mother's court. Her honey brown hair all but glowed in the ballroom light. She was so lovely." His lips curled upward at the memory. "Your father was still a Prince at the time. I was trying to help him navigate court rituals, and running interference with other Royals who were seeking to win your mother's attention."

"Were there many other suitors trying to win Mother's hand?"

"Oh yes, there was many a young man hoping to win your mother's favor that evening."

With a dramatic tone, Anna clutched a hand to her heart as the other gestured to the sky. "But she only had eyes for, Papa."

"Not at first, but by the end of the night, yes, I believe they were both quite smitten with one another. But it took some effort to get them there. Your father was a bit…socially awkward, in the beginning. He had attended balls during your grandfather's rein, but there weren't many eligible ladies among the Arendelle Nobility, and none that he wished to court. While he was heir to the throne, he was still an awkward young man."

"You mean he didn't sweep mother off her feet during their first dance?"

"As I recall, Gerda's first words to me were a scolding remark about Prince Agdar trying to break her lady's toes. She compared his dancing to the grace of a drunken reindeer."

Anna snorted a laugh. "Oh, it couldn't have been that bad. Papa, was a good dancer."

"Ah, that was after years of your mother tutoring him." He leaned in as if to share a secret. "I must confess, Gerda was being gracious."

Unable to hold back Anna howled with laughter. Kai joined in.

"Too answer your question, no, we were not swept away at first sight. It took time for me to win her over." His features broke into a broad smile. "But it was well worth the effort." He paused a moment as if weighing his words. "Princess Anna, I know the past years were not easy for you. Being separated from your sister took a heavy toll on you, as it did her. And that cad of a prince taught you a painful lesson. But, you have a chance to start a new. Don't let the past ruin your chance at happiness. You deserve to be happy, milady."

She felt tears sting the corners of her eyes as she left the chair and circled the desk.

Before he could respond she launched herself at him. Slender arms wrapped as far around the man as they could reach. She hugged him tight. "Thank you, Kai."

After years of surprise hugs, he had grown accustom to the young woman's displays of affection. It was something he looked forward too. He patted her back. "You're welcome, Princess Anna."

She stepped back, a hand brushed at an imagined strand of hair.

"Perhaps we should get back to work, ma'am. We've only a couple of documents left."

"Well then, let's get to it."

Footsteps pounded down the hallway toward the open door. Frode slid into the room, gasping for air.

"Your Highness," He gave a quick bow, nearly tumbling over. "The Queen has returned."

"Elsa's back?" Anna was across the room in several bounds. She grabbed Frode and spun him once. "Elsa's back!"

She disappeared out the door and down the hallway before Kai could get out of his chair. He and Frode exchanged an amused look. Without a word, they followed their princess.

They rounded a corner in time to see Anna leap onto the banister and disappear out of sight.

"Princess Anna…!" Kai rushed to the banister to see her sliding to the bottom unscathed. The breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding came out in a heavy sigh. "That girl is going to be the death of me."

He caught Frode by the arm, as the boy raised a foot toward the banister. "What do you think you're doing, Master Frode?"

"I'm going to greet the Queen."

"And you will do so in a proper fashion, by using the stairs." He straightened his jacket and started down. "Come along, there will be much to do."

With a longing look at the banister, Frode fell in behind the man. "Princess Anna, would have let me do it." He mumbled.

Said Princess reached the end of the banister, landed on her feet and sprinted for the castle entrance.

Elsa entered the foyer, followed by Gerda and Viktoria, to find Alma waiting to greet her.

"Welcome home, Your Majesty." Alma curtsied. "I trust your trip went well?"

"Hello, Alma." She managed a weak smile. Some of the tension from the trip faded away at the warm welcome. "No, it did not go well at all."

Gerda took the cloak Elsa slipped off. "Her Majesty, needs a good meal and a hot bath."

Alma took the cloak from Gerda. "Cook has a special meal ready to be served upon, Her Majesty's arrival. I will make the bath ready. Which would, Your Majesty, like first?"

"Elsa!"

The women turned as a blur of pigtails and skirts launched at Elsa. She opened her arms as Anna slammed into her. Elsa stumbled back several steps to regain her balance. "Anna…"

She wrapped Anna in a tight hug, burying her face in the girl's shoulder.

"I'm so glad your home." The smell of fresh snow and lavender filled her senses. It was mixed with just a hint of horse. She giggled at the thought of her prim sister smelling of horse. "Good news, I didn't break anything or start any international incidents while you were away." Humor turned to concern as she felt Elsa's hands bunch up her blouse and bodice. "Elsie…are you alright?" She whispered into the blond locks pressed against her cheek.

The nickname earned her a throaty chuckle. Elsa kissed her cheek before she drew away. Anna could see the emotions raging in her sister's eyes.

"We were attacked. Admiral Hallor has been shot."

"Attacked?" Anna's chest tightened as she stepped back to let her eyes sweep over her sister. Unable to see any injuries her hands slid down Elsa's arms feeling for bandages hidden beneath her sleeves.

Elsa caught her hands and gave them a tight squeeze. "Anna, I'm not hurt." She pulled the hands up and placed a gentle kiss on them. "I'm fine."

"Okay, good, that's good…I'm glad." Her eyes narrowed. "Who attacked you? Where are they?"

"I'll explain everything later, but for now there is work to do." She pulled away, but kept hold of one of Anna's hands as she turned to the other women. "Anna, this is…"

"Viktoria!" Anna pounced on the woman with a bear hug.

With her arms pinned at her sides Viktoria managed to pat Anna's side. "Your Highness, it's good to see you again."

"You know each other?" Elsa asked.

"Sure," Anna stepped back. "We used to practice archery and fencing together, when she would come with her father to the training grounds." Her attention turned back to Viktoria. "I haven't seen you since..." She grew solemn. "since the funeral."

"You were most kind that day, Your Highness. Your words of support have seen me through dark days."

With an understanding nod, Anna returned to Elsa's side. She latched onto an arm with both hands. "What are you doing here?"

"I asked her to come with me." Elsa replied. "Due to circumstances in Jokulsa, it was necessary to relocate the local orphans. Viktoria has been working with the children, and they are comfortable with her."

"Orphans? Why would you need to relocate them?"

"It's a long story, but for now they need to be fed, bathed and given proper shelter for the night. Would you please oversee their care?"

"You want me to help?" Anna's hand came to her chest.

"If you don't mind."

"No, of course not. I'd love to help." She beamed at the suggestion. "What do you need me to do?"

"For tonight we will house them in the castle. Then tomorrow I would like for you to work with the local orphanage to get them settled in."

"Okay. What about the East wing?" Anna began making mental lists of the things she would need and how to get them. "It's not really being used and there are plenty of rooms."

"That sounds fine." Elsa replied. "Do whatever you see fit. Viktoria will help you. Several of them have medical issues that need to be addressed."

"Welcome home, Elsa!"

She looked down to find Olaf at her side. Twig arms reached up to her. "Hi, little guy." She bent to give him a hug.

"What is that?" Viktoria drew back a step.

" _He's_ Olaf." Margit corrected as she moved to stand at Alma's side. Her gaze swept over the dark-haired woman. Blush crept into her cheeks when the woman smiled at her. She ducked her head and brushed at her handmaiden cap.

Though she didn't see it Viktoria's smile broadened at the gesture.

The snowman waddled over to Viktoria. "Hi! I'm Olaf, and I like warm hugs." His arms reached up as he tilted his head to one side.

"Elsa, created him." Anna replied.

"Created him? And he's alive?" Viktoria studied the strange little creature.

"Yes, he is." Elsa said. She turned to Kai as he joined them. Her smile wavered at the sight of the boy at his side.

"Welcome home, Your Majesty." Kai bowed, and Frode followed suit.

"Thank you, Kai, Master Frode." Elsa replied.

Kai turned to Gerda. "Welcome home, wife. You look well."

Anna caught the twinkle in his eyes.

"Thank you, husband. It is good to be home." Though her express remained neutral, the same twinkle danced in Gerda's eyes.

Caught up in the exchange Anna forgot herself for a moment. She remembered there was work to do. "I'll send, Frode for the doctor."

"No." Elsa stole a glance at the page boy, her voice low. "It would be best if Frode were to avoid contact with the children."

"Why?" Anna's eyes narrowed.

"He would not be welcome among them." Viktoria's hard glare settled on the boy.

Elsa stepped into her line of sight. She faltered under the Queen's emotionless mask. "Master Frode is a member of _my_ staff, and I expect him to be treated as such."

Viktoria bowed her head. "Of course, Your Majesty. Please forgive my rudeness."

With a nod, Elsa turned to face the boy.

"Your Majesty, is something wrong?"

"Master Frode, your father…"

Anna noticed the slight dip in Elsa's shoulders and the coolness of the palm pressed against her own.

"Baron Ulstein has…broken several laws. His actions have led to people being hurt…and in some cases, killed."

To the rest of the world Elsa was calm, steady and a bit a loft, but Anna could feel her sister's hand and arm grow colder. Emotions were raging beneath the Queen's calm exterior.

"Killed?" The boy replied. His eyes darted between the adults. "Did he say why, ma'am? I'm sure it wasn't his fault."

"I never spoke with him, Frode. Shortly before I arrived he and a group of soldiers disappeared into the mountains. In the morning scouts will be heading out to look for him."

"Is he in serious trouble, ma'am?"

"Yes, Frode. He is in very serious trouble. I'm sorry."

"May I be excused, ma'am?"

"You may." Elsa replied.

With a bow, he turned and hurried away.

Kai waited till the boy disappeared around a corner before turning to Elsa. "Your Majesty, if I may ask, how bad is it?"

"It's bad, Kai. It's very, very bad. I'll give you all the details later, but for now we need to get the children settled. In addition to the children the Guard have a large group of prisoners to be housed. I've spoken with Colonel Tollak, and for tonight they will be kept in the dungeons, but tomorrow it will be necessary to move them into town."

"Your Majesty, the dungeon repairs have not been completed yet."

Elsa pinched the bridge of her nose between her finger and thumb. "Very well, place as many as possible in the dungeons. The town gendarmerie will have to house the rest."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Please send out a notice to all the senior advisers and council members, I wish to meet tomorrow at eight a.m. to discuss my findings and give them a briefing on the current circumstances."

"Yes, ma'am. I'll see to it at once."

"Kai, it would be best if Frode stayed in his quarters this evening."

"Yes, Your Majesty."

"Come along, Your Majesty, let's get you settled for the evening." Gerda stepped toward her.

"No."

"Queen Elsa, you need to eat, and a hot bath will ease your back muscles."

"I intend to do all of those things, but Alma can help me. I want you to take the rest of the night off."

Gerda's back stiffened. "Ma'am, we've a castle full of children. I need too…"

"Gerda, it's been a taxing few days. You need to rest. I will need you fresh and well rested for tomorrow. Now go, Queen's orders."

Gerda opened her mouth, then snapped it shut. She bowed. "As you wish, ma'am."

Anna bit her lip to hide a smirk at the woman's moping demeanor.

As Gerda walked away, Anna squeezed Elsa's hand.

"I'll take care of the children. When I'm done, I'll find you."

"Okay." Elsa gave her hand a squeeze.

Anna turned to Viktoria. "We're going to need some help."

"I'll help!" Margit raised her hand, only to ease it down in embarrassment as all eyes turned to her. She tried to hide the gesture by swiping at her hair. Blush crept over her cheeks and she ducked her head to hide it.

"Let's get going." Anna replied.

They headed out the door with Anna asking Viktoria questions in rapid fire. Too her credit Viktoria was managing to keep up. Margit tagged along behind them.

Alma turned to Elsa. "Which would you like first, Your Majesty, a bath or dinner?"

"A bath would be wonderful, Alma. I feel like I'm carrying miles of dust. I need to take some items to my study, then I'll meet you in my private bath chamber."

"Yes, ma'am." The handmaiden hurried away.

Elsa waited till she was sure she was alone. She closed her eyes as her shoulders slumped. The events of the last few days threatened to overwhelm her. She drew a deep breath and started up the stairs. Each step caused the ache in her back and ankle to pulse. Her gaze drifted upward and she wondered if she could use her magic to reach the top floor. It was a tempting thought, but the last few days had weakened her more than she cared to admit. With a sigh, she trudged up the stairs.

 **0000**

Anna wiped at water stains on her bodice as she wandered into the study. "Hey, Elsa, sorry it took so long, I…" She pulled up short at the realization she was talking to an empty desk. "Elsa…?" She spied a tuft of blond hair atop the chaise armrest. She tiptoed to the chaise, careful not to wake the young woman.

Curled up on her side the Queen of Arendelle was snuggled into the corner of the chaise. Her breath came in soft snores, one arm dangled over the edge. She looked so peaceful Anna didn't have the heart to wake her.

Anna eased onto the floor beside the chaise. It wasn't often she caught Elsa sleeping. Even when they slept in the same bed Elsa was usually up and gone long before Anna stirred. She studied every freckle, blemish and faint line of the pale face. There was a hint of darkness under her eyes, a tattle tale sign Elsa hadn't been getting enough rest. Viktoria along with the children had filled her in on the events of the last couple of days. Tears clouded her vision as she reached out to brush hair from Elsa's face. The hand hovered a moment before she drew it back. Though Elsa had welcomed their recent contact, years of being told to keep her distance held her back.

 _That was in the past,_ she thought. Her fingertips brushed over the thick braid. She traced a finger over one of the small snowflakes woven throughout Elsa's braid. It was cold, but she continued to run her fingertip over it. Fascinated by the color and detail of it. There were times when she wondered if it was all a dream. Elsa's magic, their reunion, everything that happened since the coronation, it all seemed surreal.

She worked the tip of the braid between her forefinger and thumb. It was so soft. She had always envied Elsa's thick hair.

Her gaze drifted to a ponytail where a blond streak had once been. She picked it up and held it near Elsa's braid.

Elsa had told her how it came to be, and confessed she was happy it was gone. Though Anna would never admit it, she hadn't shared her sister's joy. It wasn't till the night of the Great Thaw, after she had bathed and was brushing out her hair that she realized it was missing. She had cried at the discovery. For years, it was the one constant reminder of the bond she and Elsa shared. They had been so different growing up, yet the streak of blond always made her feel a little closer to her sister. With it gone, she felt she had lost something special.

"Hi." Elsa's eyes fluttered open. It took a moment for her to focus.

"Hey, sorry, I didn't mean to wake you."

"It's alright. What are you doing?"

"Nothing."

Elsa's eyes narrowed. "Were you watching me sleep?"

"No," She ducked her head with a little shrug. "Maybe. I missed you."

Elsa held out a hand. "I missed you, too."

Anna couldn't help the smile that spread over her face as she accepted the hand.

The joy slipped away as she reached up with her free hand and brushed at Elsa's hair. "Viktoria told me what happened at the mine. She said, the Mayor almost…" Her gaze dropped.

"Hey."

A gentle squeeze brought her attention back to Elsa.

"I'm okay. He didn't hurt me."

With a little nod, Anna swiped at her own hair.

Unable to suppress a yawn Elsa sat up. "What time is it?"

"Almost midnight." Anna chewed at her lip, in a silent debate with herself as she watched Elsa stretch out her back. "I heard about your fight, with the woman in the manor kitchen.

"It wasn't much of a fight." Elsa swept back her bangs with a stroke of her hand. "I shouldn't have attacked her like that."

"Why not? After what she did, I'd say she got off easy."

"You don't understand, Anna. I can't afford to lose control like that. People could get hurt…or worse." She looked away.

"Hey," Anna took a cool hand in both of hers. "From what I heard, you and your magic helped, even saved a lot of people."

"Where are you hearing all of this?"

"The children were eager to tell me about the Snow Queen's adventures. They're rather fond of you."

"Hum, did you have any trouble getting the children settled?"

"Nope, thanks to Viktoria and Margit, they have been fed, bathed and tucked in for the night. Now, it's time for the Queen to do the same."

"I've already been fed and bathed."

"Then my duties as the Queen's right hand will be complete once I've tucked you in." She stood tugging at Elsa's hand.

Elsa allowed herself to be pulled up.

"Come on, off to bed with you. We can't have the Queen dozing off during meetings, that's the Princess's job."

Elsa leaned into her with a throaty chuckle. They made their way into the hall. "Wanna switch for a while?"

"Absolutely not. Queening is your job, and you're welcome to it."

Amusement crinkled the corners of Elsa's eyes as she patted the hands wrapped around her arm. She hadn't realized how much she missed that touch over the last couple of days. "You'd make a good queen."

Blush tinted freckled cheeks a deep scarlet as Anna ducked her head. "I'm sure you're the only one who believes that."

'You're smart, kind and resourceful. I have no doubt you would have the council eating out of your hand in no time."

"Okay, the thought of Poul eating out of my hand is a bit, gross. But just the same, I plan on you having one of the longest reigns in history."

"That sounds tiring." Elsa stopped at the intersection of another hallway. "Why don't you go get changed, then come to my room."

"I can sleep in your room tonight?" She all but bounced on her toes at the thought.

"Of course," Elsa reached up and brushed hair back from Anna's face. "I missed you."

With a little squeal Anna kissed her cheek. "Okay, see you in a few minutes." Not waiting for an answer, she sprinted away.

"Take your time." Elsa called as the girl disappeared around the corner. With a shake of her head she started for her room. It was good to be home.

 **0000**

Elsa was already in bed when Anna slipped in. She tossed her robe over the vanity bench and doused the light. Elsa held the blankets up for her as she climbed into bed. She had barely settled when Elsa draped an arm across her waist and rested her head against Anna's shoulder.

"Comfy?"

"Yes."

Anna patted the arm and rested her head against the one on her shoulder. "So, about Jokulsa…."

"Don't."

"What?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Elsa," Anna gave her arm a gentle squeeze. "we need to talk about what happened."

"No, not right now. Please, I just…I want to hear your voice."

"You want me to talk?" Anna chuckled.

"Yes, please."

"About what?"

"Anything, everything. Tell me what you've been doing while I was away.

"Okay. Let's see, what did I do? Well, I spent two days signing my name on every document in Arendelle."

Elsa giggled as she shifted to rest her ear over Anna's heart.

Anna wrapped her arms around her. "When I wasn't signing my life away, Alma and I began planning for mother's tea party."

" _You're_ tea party." Elsa corrected her.

"Pardon me, _Your Majesty, my_ tea party." She was rewarded with a faint chuckle. "I was thinking we could announce it at the festival next month."

"Good idea."

"I visited the town square." She began to stroke Elsa's hair. "Oh, there's a new dress shop I want to show you next time we're in town. They had a beautiful blue gown I think you'll like." She paused a moment to think. "I played with the ducklings in the garden. Loki is getting bigger, but Old Agnes is still bothering him. Silly cat."

She felt Elsa relax. In the distance, she could hear the chime of the town clock bells. "Kristoff and I went to dinner last night at a cafe. We had a table by the window. The moonlight shining on the fjord was beautiful. Afterward we walked along the dock. It was so peaceful with the waves lapping at the shore. Kristoff said it reminded him of a little cove he liked to fish from. He promised to take me there before the snows start." She absently stroked at Elsa's hair.

"I like him, Elsa, and I think he likes me. But I don't want to rush things…not like before. I know he's not Hans, but after what he did…" She closed her eyes and drew a deep breath. "Do you think Kristoff and I could be happy together?"

There was no reply.

"Elsa?"

A soft snore answered her.

"That's okay, we'll talk later." She pressed a kiss atop Elsa's head. "Sweet dreams, sis."


	16. Chapter 16

Aug. 20, 1840

"As you can see, gentlemen. Baron Ulstein has been stealing from the Crown and the people of Arendelle for some time now." Elsa placed the ledger she had been reading from atop the small pile of books on the table before her. "In light of these discoveries arrest warrants have been issued for the Baron and his men. No doubt once the prisoners have been interviewed more charges will be forth coming."

"His level of efficiency is most impressive." Poul read over the ledger before him.

"Impressive?" Bishop Solberg made no attempt to hide his disgust. "The man turned a town into his own private labor force. He was making money off the backs of children and the poor."

"I don't agree with his actions, Bishop. I'm merely surprised at his success. He managed to run this under our very noses, and I dare say no one was the wiser."

Elsa fought the urge to wince.

"The success of a madman." Solberg tossed his ledger onto the table. "There will be a special place in hell for him, and those that helped him."

"No doubt." Poul flipped through the ledger.

"Well, first he must face _my_ law." Elsa said. "Once I'm done with him the Almighty is welcome to what's left. Colonel, have your men left for Jokulsa yet?"

"Yes, Your Majesty. They left at first light. The troops needed to re-enforce the town will be there by dark. They will be working with local outposts to conduct searches for the Baron and his men."

"Once the Baron is found, Your Majesty. What do you plan to do with him?" Poul asked.

"He will stand trial for his crimes, and then he will pay for them."

"Queen Elsa," Poul sat aside the ledger and leaned forward to rest his arms on the table. "as a member of the nobility, his punishment must be handled with care."

Ice rolled in Elsa's veins as a curse died on her lips. "The Baron will face the law and its punishment, just as anyone else. His title does not make him immune from punishment."

"I don't disagree, ma'am. But it would not be wise to make enemies of the Nobility so early in your reign."

"Councilman, if there are any among the Nobility that take offense at Ulstein being punished for his actions in Jokulsa, then I shall make note to visit their lands immediately. This manner of governance will not be tolerated in Arendelle, and any who attempt it will face the full weight of the law."

Poul opened his mouth, paused, then gave a slight nod. "Yes, Your Majesty."

"When will the trials for the prisoners start, ma'am?" Solberg asked.

"Once all the statements have been taken, and the evidence from the ledgers has been documented, proceedings can begin."

Tollak turned to her. "Your Majesty, perhaps it would be best to wait until Ulstein is in custody before starting."

"That would be ideal, but I'll not hold up due process. No, once the facts and evidence has been collected the trials will begin. What is the status of the prisoners, Colonel?"

"Due to their large number, we're finding it difficult to house all of them in one location. With Your Majesty's permission, I would like to find a large building, perhaps in the warehouse district, to house them."

"The warehouse district, will you be able to secure it?" Elsa asked.

"Yes, ma'am, once we get everyone settled we'll be able to focus our resources on one location instead of spreading them around town as they are now."

"Very well, Colonel, take whatever steps you deem necessary. Once a proper building has been located I will help secure it with ice."

"Yes, ma'am."

Was it her imagination or did Tollak's smile seem a bit forced at the suggestion?

"Your Majesty," Poul spoke up. "while we're on the discussion of large groups, what of the orphan children you brought from Jokulsa?"

"What about them, Councilman?"

"Ma'am, how could you possibly hope to place these new comers?"

"Princess Anna is working to address that issue."

"With all due respect to Her Highness, her current efforts to place our local orphans have proven somewhat fruitless. Surely these new additions will only add to her burden."

Elsa felt a dull ache settle in her temple. She fought the urge to rub it. "She has not only been looking for homes for the children, Councilman, she's been working to place the older ones in apprenticeships with local craftsmen."

"Which will only burden the labor force." He replied.

"Would you rather they beg on the street?"

His mouth turned downward at the jab. "I think it would be best to spread them throughout the country, ma'am. To lessen the strain on the town."

"Until I'm certain those children are going to safe homes, they will remain where they are."

"Your Majesty, there are many pressing issues that require your attention. Is it wise to bog yourself down with this task?"

"As I said, Princess Anna, is overseeing this matter. She is keeping me briefed on her efforts. I will not be involved in the daily operations of the orphanage, but I will not turn my back on them."

"No one is asking you to, ma'am. But perhaps the Princess is a bit too, emotionally, involved with the children. It has come to my attention, several farmers throughout the area have attempted to adopt children and were turned away."

"They were turned away with good cause." Solberg broke in. "I've been working with Princess Anna on this matter. We've managed to find homes for many of the infants, but the older children are harder to place. Often the people who come to adopt them are only looking for cheap farm labor."

"A chance for them to learn a trade." Poul threw Elsa's words back at him. "At least they'll have a roof over their heads and food. How is it any different from the farmer's children working with their parents?"

"In some cases, it's not. But I've found a few who were not being treated properly. They were returned to the orphanage."

"Bishop, you do these children no favors by coddling them."

"I hardly think food, shelter and a safe place to live is coddling, Councilman." There was a bite in Elsa's tone, backed up by a chill in the air. "Just because they are orphans, doesn't mean their futures should be bleak." She fought the urge to wipe away the smirk that played over his lips.

"Your Majesty, as orphans their status has already been weakened in the eyes of society. There is little you can do to change that."

"Might I remind you, Councilman, Princess Anna was orphaned at fifteen."

Poul shifted on his chair, unable to hold Elsa's gaze. "And she has wanted for naught in the years since the King and Queen passed, Your Majesty."

 _Nothing but my love and attention,_ she thought. "Her station protected her from being preyed upon by criminals like the Baron." _But not from a wolf like, Hans_ , she pushed the thought aside. "These children are under my protection, Councilman. And they will remain there for as long as I deem it necessary."

Poul's jaw muscles worked under his skin, but he said nothing.

Elsa looked over the group. "Gentlemen, if there is no new business I suggest we adjourn."

"Actually, Your Majesty, I do have one last item."

Elsa swallowed a groan. Her patience was growing thin with the pompous little man. Judging from the creaking of chairs and muffled sighs she felt certain she wasn't alone. "What item would that be, Councilman?"

"First, I will not be available for the next meeting, as I'm leaving for Paris in the morning on business."

"How long will you be gone, Poul?" Bishop Solberg asked.

"At least, a month."

"Well, enjoy your trip, councilman." Elsa allowed herself a smile at the first truly good news she'd heard since the meeting began. "If there is nothing else…"

Poul held up a finger.

"Yes, Councilman?" She asked through clenched teeth.

"I was hoping, Your Majesty, had given more thought to allowing Princess Anna to travel with me to Paris."

Elsa's face fell into an emotionless mask. "I thought I made myself clear during our last meeting. My sister will not be accompanying you to Paris."

Unfazed by her answer, Poul pushed on. "I have received a letter from the court of King Frederick requesting an introduction between Princess Anna and his nephew, Duke William. The Duke will be in Paris during my trip, and it would be a wonderful chance for him to meet the Princess."

"Duke William?" Elsa's mind raced through her knowledge of the King's family tree. Her eyes darkened. "Councilman, if I'm not mistaken, isn't the Duke at least fifteen years, my sister's senior, and already married?"

"Twenty." All eyes turned to Solberg. "He's twenty years older than the Princess, ma'am."

"Thank you, Bishop." Elsa offered him a little nod.

"He _was_ married, ma'am. Sadly, his wife passed away during child birth last spring." Poul said.

"You may send the Duke my condolences for his loss, Councilman, but I'll not send him my sister."

"This is a chance to unite with a powerful ally, ma'am."

Elsa interlocked her fingers, resting her hands on the table. "Anna, will remain here, in Arendelle."

"I'm sure the ice master will be most pleased to hear that." Poul mumbled as he fiddled with the ledger.

"Have you something to say, Councilman?" All noticed the temperature dipped a bit lower in the room.

"Yes, ma'am, I do."

"Don't do it, Poul." Solberg whispered. He was ignored.

"It has come to the council's attention, the _Ice Master_ , has been spending a great deal of time at the castle."

Elsa's voice dipped low. "And how is that the council's business?"

Oblivious to the danger he was facing, Poul charged on. "While you were away, ma'am, Princess Anna was seen escorting him around town."

"I'm aware my sister and Master Bjorgman shared dinner in town, at a café, while I was away."

"Are you aware they were seen strolling, alone, on the docks well after dark?"

Elsa seemed to remember Anna saying something about waves lapping at the docks, just before she drifted off. "Kai?"

He stepped to her side. "Yes, Your Majesty?"

"At any time while I was away, was Princess Anna alone with Master Bjorgman either in the castle or in town?"

"No, ma'am."

"Now see here, there is no way you could know that unless you were following her around. And I know for a fact you were not with them in town." Poul waved a finger at Kai as he spoke.

Elsa turned to Captain Morten. "Captain, was my sister alone with Master Bjorgman while in town?"

"No, ma'am. Princess Anna, was never out of my sight the entire time she was outside the castle grounds." He fixed Poul with a hard glare. "At no time did Her Highness, behave in an inappropriate manner."

"Thank you, Captain."

"I am not suggesting the Princess was behaving inappropriately,"

"I'm glad we have clarified that." Elsa's gaze caused him to shift in the chair."

"But, people are beginning to suggest, that it appears, the Princess and Master Bjorgman are courting."

"My sister is not courting anyone, Councilman. Master Bjorgman is a friend, nothing more."

"Your Majesty, people are questioning why a simple ice harvester has such easy access to the Queen's ear."

She struggled to keep her tone neutral. His dismissal of Kristoff's worth stirred unexpected anger in her. "Were it not for Master Bjorgman, Princess Anna would have perished during her trip."

"An act for which he has been well compensated."

Elsa's eyes narrowed. "As Queen, and the eldest member of my house, _I_ , will decide when that debt has been repaid, Councilman, not you."

"Queen Elsa, surely you can see the…oddity of a common mountain man, socializing with the Royal family?"

"No, I don't, see the _oddity_ , of it. Master Bjorgman is a friend. When he's in town, he occasionally joins my sister and I for dinner. I see no harm in his visits."

"Occasionally? He spent the last three nights here. His reindeer sleeps in the Royal stables."

The mask cracked into a frown. "Are you spying on me?"

"What? No, ma'am. But these…trysts have not gone unnoticed. People are starting to talk."

"Trysts?" An eyebrow arched beneath her bangs. "I would hardly call them trysts. We are sharing a meal with a friend. As for people talking, when haven't they had something to gossip about?

With a shake of his head, Poul pressed on. "You must admit, ma'am, Princess Anna has shown more than a, friendly, interest in this man."

Kai stiffened, his fists flexing.

Elsa felt her temper raise as the room temperature dropped. "I suggest you tread lightly, sir, as any insults to my sister will not be well received."

"I mean no offense, Your Majesty. I'm simply saying, that as the Queen, it would be more beneficial to the country if you, and Her Highness, spent more time entertaining merchants, Nobility and other Royalty, rather than wasting time on a simple ice harvester."

Ice coated Elsa's palms, she clenched her fists against it. "Councilman, might I remind _you_ that a large portion of this country's profits are gained through the work of ice harvesters. Those men risk life and limb in back breaking work, and their efforts bring riches to many in this land. If I'm not mistaken _you_ own an ice shipping business. I would think you of all people would understand the value of their services."

Poul scoffed. "I appreciate the service my horse provides, but I don't invite him to my dinner table."

The words slipped out before Elsa could catch them. "An act for which I am sure your horse is grateful, seeing as it spares him the company of a braying ass."

The others at the table covered their laughter with coughs and shifting chairs.

Poul's mouth dropped open, giving him the appearance of a fish gasping for air.

At the end of her patience, Elsa looked to the others gathered at the table. "Does anyone else wish to comment on Master Bjorgman's visits?"

Each man found something to focus on other than the Queen.

"Since there is nothing more to discuss, I bid you gentlemen a good day." She sat ramrod straight, and reached for one of the ledgers. No one noticed the small patch of frost at her feet.

Kai opened the chamber doors and stepped to one side.

Poul remained seated as the other men rose and began to collect their things. Each said their goodbyes to the Queen as they left. Poul eased out of his chair. As he stepped to Elsa's side he paused. Elsa continued to flip through the ledger, ignoring him. His mouth snapped shut and he hurried from the room. As he left Kai closed the doors behind him.

With the click of the chamber doors, Elsa tossed the ledger onto the table. She closed her eyes and relaxed into the chair. An elbow propped on the armrest, she rested her head in a hand. "Kai, how much trouble do you think it would cause if I ordered Poul's execution?"

He came to stand at her side, hands tucked behind his back. "Given the councilman's reputation for being…difficult, I dare say it might increase your popularity, ma'am."

She chuckled.

"Shall I send for the headsman?"

Without lifting her head, she looked up at him with an amused snort. "Don't tempt me. I don't know why that man infuriates me so."

"He does seem to have that effect on people. As annoying as he is, Your Majesty, he does serve a purpose."

"Yes, to be a royal pain in my backside."

He bit his lip to hide a smirk. "His business connections have allowed Arendelle to develop a healthy trade market."

She sat up with a sigh. "I know. He is, slightly, more valuable, than annoying." She held up her forefinger and thumb with a small space between them. "Just slightly."

"Agreed, ma'am."

She began straightening the pile of books. "How is Frode?"

"Better since the orphans left the castle. Gerda and cook have been stuffing him with chocolate chip cookies."

"I'm afraid it will take more than Cook's chocolate chip cookies to fix this problem."

"Yes, ma'am." He paused. "Your Majesty, once the Baron is captured and tried, what will become of the boy?"

"Are you asking if I will turn him out into the streets?"

"I know you would never do that, ma'am."

"No, I wouldn't." She paused a moment. "I don't know what Master Frode's fate will be. But this is his home, and for now, he will stay here."

"Thank you, ma'am."

A sharp knock at the door, cut off her reply.

Kai hurried to answer it.

She could hear him speaking with someone, but she couldn't make out the words.

He returned to her side. "Your Majesty, Colonel Tollak would like a word with you."

"Please, show him in."

It only took a moment for Kai to escort him in.

"Thank you for seeing me, Your Majesty. I promise, this issue won't take long."

"What issue would that be, Colonel?" She motioned to a chair.

He slipped in to it. "I'd like to make some changes to the Queen's Shield."

"What type of changes?"

"I think a complete review of your, and Princess Anna's, personal guard is needed. It may be time to move some people around."

"Colonel, those men have been protecting the Royal family for years."

"That is my concern, ma'am. Several of them are no longer young men. They've proven fine for protecting you while you were confined to the castle. But, with Your Majesty's desire to travel throughout the kingdom, I'm not sure everyone on your detail is up to the challenge. This is a list of some of the personnel changes."

Elsa accepted the list, glancing over it.

"Your Majesty, if I may speak?" Kai asked.

"Of course."

"Major Reino presented this list to Princess Anna while you were away."

Tollak's head snapped up. "He did?"

"Yes, Colonel. He was rather _insistent_ , Her Highness, sign off on it immediately. The Princess declined, and made it very clear she was not pleased with several of his changes."

Flush crept up the Colonel's neck. "I was not aware of the Major's actions."

"Thank you, Kai. Colonel, it seems the Major has been busy meddling in issues you were not aware of."

"How so, ma'am?" Tollak replied.

"His involvement with the recent incident at the docks with the Weselton merchant ships caused a great deal of confusion."

Tollak's back straightened. He placed his hands on the table, fingers interlaced. "Yes, ma'am. I've addressed that issue with him. It was a case of miscommunication on his part."

"The Major seems to be _miscommunicating_ a great deal as of late."

"So it would seem, ma'am."

She noticed his knuckles were growing white. "I trust you will address this matter with the Major?"

"I will, ma'am." His words were tense, clipped.

"Good. I will discuss the changes with my sister, and review your recommendations at the next meeting."

"Next meeting?" There was a hint of irritation in his voice. He visibly forced himself to relax. "Your Majesty, I'd like to start rotating out members this week, and have the changes completed by the Festival."

"No. You may add a few new members, but I do not want anyone removed without my approval."

Something she couldn't read flickered in his eyes. It was there just a moment, before he dipped his head. "As you wish, Your Majesty."

His knuckles were ghostly white and his mouth settled into a hard line.

Elsa could feel the tension radiating off him. "Colonel, I know with Admiral Halldor unable to perform his duties, a heavy burden has been shifted onto you. Your years of service and devotion are greatly appreciated." Was it her imagination or did the praise seem to anger him?

"Thank you, Your Majesty." He gave a stiff nod. "May I ask a question, ma'am?"

"Certainly."

"Since your…secret, has been revealed, I have come to understand several members of the staff and council were aware of your magic the entire time."

"Yes, that is true."

"Can you tell me why, King Agdar, never shared that information with me?"

She took a moment to consider her answer. "All I can say with certainty, Colonel, is my father wanted to keep the secret as closely guarded as possible. He did not wish to share it with anyone beyond those who already knew. After his death, I saw no reason to change things."

"I see."

"Colonel, my father always held you in the highest regard. He admired your loyalty and your service to country, and the Crown, especially your heroism during the war."

"Thank you, Your Majesty." Somehow his posture seemed more rigid. "If there is nothing else, ma'am, I've business to attend too."

"Of course, Colonel. I'll not keep you from your duties."

He stood, bowed and hurried out the door.

Kai closed the door after him, and returned to Elsa's side.

"Kai, how well do you know, Tollak?"

"He and I served together during the war of 1814."

She looked up at him. "I didn't know you fought in the war."

"Yes, ma'am. I was a sharpshooter. Tollak, Bishop Solberg and I served under then Lieutenant Halldor."

"Bishop Solberg?"

"At the time, he was Lance Corporal Solberg. The Bishop came later, ma'am."

She grinned at his reply. "What was Tollak like then?"

"Much like he is now. Brave, loyal and stubborn. He's a good man."

"Why do I feel there is a but at the end of that?"

"At times he can be somewhat, dogmatic, in his beliefs. King Agdar had complete confidence in Tollak as a military leader, though, he once told me Tollak's rigid beliefs made him nervous."

"He said something similar too me as well." Elsa replied. "Father said, he trusted Tollak, he just trusted Halldor more."

"Since his wife passed, Tollak has become more, entrenched in his beliefs."

"Do you trust him?" Elsa asked.

Kai thought for a moment. "Yes, ma'am. He has always been loyal to the Crown. Even if he didn't always agree with his orders, in the end he would do his duty to Crown and Country."

She pondered the words for a moment. "What of the mood of the castle staff?"

"Overall it's good. Perhaps the best I've seen it in years. Since the gates opened it's as though a weight has been lifted."

"You said overall, are there some who are not happy with things?"

"There are always those who look for something to complain about, ma'am. Some people just aren't happy unless they're miserable."

The corners of her lips turned upward. "So I've noticed. Have any of them expressed concern about my…magic?"

"No, ma'am. Not that I've heard. If they are upset by it they're keeping it to themselves."

The answer didn't ease her concerns.

The clock began to chime the hour.

"If there is nothing else, ma'am, I need to visit the docks for the morning dispatches."

"Of course." She waved him off. "Thank you for your assistance."

"Your welcome, Your Majesty." He bowed and left.

Her fingers tapped against the table top as she pondered the situation. Tollak appeared to be performing his duties with his usual efficiency, yet something seemed off. There was an uneasiness about him she'd never noticed before. It wasn't just him. She had noticed some of the guards and staff gave her a much wider berth when they passed in the halls.

With all the joy and excitement over the gates opening, she had lost her normal gauge on the feel of the castle. But as things had started to settle down she could sense a tension beneath the celebration. _Do the people fear me?_ She thought _._

Ice and anxiety stirred at the thought. She drew a deep breath, pushing both down. Freezing the council room would hardly ease her critics fears. _What would ease their fears?_ She thought.

Several thoughts came to mind, a few were not pleasant. She wrapped her arms around herself till more pleasant thoughts took their place. If indeed, there was a problem within the castle, then no doubt it would reach out into the populaces as well. And if the populace feared her it could lead to trouble. The thought sent a chill down her spine.

It was a situation that warranted watching. _I wonder if Anna has noticed it?_ The thought of her sister eased her tension. An overwhelming urge to see the young woman brought her to her feet, and set her off in search of her sister and a warm hug.


	17. Chapter 17

***Author's note – wasn't sending out email alerts when I posted chapter 16, so you may have missed the last update.**

Aug 24, 1840

Princess Anna of Arendelle was sore. More to the point her royal backside was sore. Hours of sitting in her mother's throne chair, she still couldn't bring herself to think of it as hers, had left her with sore buttocks and a growing backache. She shifted to ease the pain. It only succeeded in her leg starting to tingle as blood rushed back to the numb limb. She bit her lip to keep from yelping as the burning pins and needles spread down her leg. Her knuckles went white as she clutched at the armrests and rode out the pain.

When Elsa had asked her to sit in during court she had been excited. Excitement had given way to restlessness, then to boredom. After two hours of people parading in and out with mundane to occasionally asinine requests, she was beyond bored.

As the merchant before them droned on about the need for better wool supplies, Anna stole a glance at her sister. Elsa sat upon her throne, looking every bit the regal Queen she was.

She wore the signature blue ice dress of the Snow Queen. Her hair was twisted into a bun as it had been during the coronation. And if anyone needed further proof of her station, atop her head, shining in the light, rested a small gold crown.

Anna felt a tab bit of jealousy and envy at the way Elsa held herself. _I could never look that regal._ _How is she not squirming after being in that tortuous chair for so long?_

Her gaze caught a flash of light reflecting off something at the edge of Elsa's skirt. She leaned in for a closer look. There poking out from beneath the Queen's backside was a soft, shining pillow. By the way it reflected the light, Anna was certain it was made of ice. _That little stinker._

Caught up in thoughts of revenge she didn't realize the merchant had left. She looked up to find Elsa eying her.

A slender brow arched in amusement. "Are you all right?"

Anna's eyes narrowed. "Where's _my_ pillow?"

Elsa failed to hide a smirk. "You didn't ask for one."

"You could have made me one."

"Do you really want to sit on an ice pillow?"

The thought of a cold backside, was somewhat less appealing than a sore one. Anna opened her mouth to share the thought, Kai cut her off.

"Your Majesty, Emil Parsson, Master Clock Maker."

Kai stepped aside revealing an older gentleman, his gray hair was peaked at the top from removing his hat. Slender aged fingers held the hat in a death grip, bending the brim out of shape.

The man hobbled forward to stand before the dais. Though nervous, a broad grin was plastered upon his face. He bowed. "Your Majesty, Your Highness, thank you for seeing me."

Elsa greeted him with a welcoming smile. "What brings you to Court today, Master Parsson?"

"I have a gift I believe; Your Majesty will find most interesting."

Elsa's smile remained but Anna caught the shift as she tensed. "And what might that be?"

"If your guards would be so kind as to help me wheel it in, ma'am."

Elsa looked to Olsen. "Captain, please have someone assist, Master Parsson."

"Yes, Your Majesty." He motioned for two men to help the old man.

All three disappeared through the doors. A moment later they appeared wheeling in a small cart covered with a tarp.

Anna sat forward, her curiosity peaked.

The man had the guards position the cart before the dais. Once it was in place he turned to Elsa. "Your Majesty, if I may?" He motioned to the cart with a hand.

"Proceed." She gave a slight nod.

He turned and grasped the cloth cover. With a bit of theatrical flair, he whipped the cloth aside.

"It's Olaf!" Anna's delighted squeal echoed through the throne room.

Ignoring her sister's outburst Elsa studied the replica of the snowman, perched atop the cart.

Smooth white cloth stretched over a wire frame, giving form to the creature's head, body and feet. Hinged metal sticks hung from the body mimicking his arms. Shiny black stones served as eyes. From his face protruded a cloth carrot, to complete the appearance. The creation stood upon a box of white sand, giving the illusion of fresh snow.

Elsa's lips rose as she studied the little snowman. "That is a rather accurate rendering of Olaf, Master Parsson."

"Thank you, Your Majesty." He dipped his head to her. "But you have not seen his talents. If I may?"

With a wave of her hand Elsa gave him leave to continue. He fiddled with some levers concealed on the side of the box.

There was a whirling of gears and the little snowman sprang to life.

A collective gasp passed through the room. Colonel Tollak reached for his sword, taking a step forward. "What sorcery is this?"

"It's an automaton." Elsa leaned forward mesmerized as the snowman danced in a circle. Once the circle was complete, it leaned forward and a stick arm began to trace over the white sand. She rose and moved closer to the clockwork machine.

Anna followed on her heels, careful not to fall off the dais with her still numb leg.

Elsa watched the word take form. Her smile grew wider as she read aloud. "Hugs."

As if on cue the snowman reached up with open arms.

There was a moment of stunned silence before Elsa burst into laughter. All eyes turned to the Queen. Few were the number who had heard her laugh so freely. Even Anna could not hide her shock as she watched her prim sister dissolve into a laughing fit.

"Your Majesty, is pleased?" Parsson asked.

"Very." Elsa wiped at an eye as her laughter died down. "I've read of automatons, but I've never seen one in action. May I see the gears?"

The man's face broke into a broad smile. "Certainly, Your Majesty." He stepped to the rear of the box and removed a panel.

Elsa leaned in for a closer look. "Would you start it again, please? I'd like to watch it work."

"Of course, ma'am." He reset the levers.

"Anna, come here." She waved her sister closer.

Drawn from her surprise at Elsa's outburst, Anna huddled in beside her.

"Watch this."

Parsson flipped the levers, within the box gears and spin wheels began to turn and click. Atop the box the mechanical Olaf started to turn.

Elsa giggled, she made no attempt to cover it with a hand.

Anna's eyes cut to Elsa and her breath caught. Gone was the Snow Queen, in her place was the bright eyed little girl Anna remembered from so long ago. There was unguarded joy on her sister's face. She slipped an arm around Elsa's back and leaned into her.

Elsa's arm wrapped around Anna's waist, as she pointed out things with her free hand.

The machine ran through its motions. Each time a gear twisted or dropped in an unexpected fashion Elsa giggled with delight.

When it stopped, Elsa launched a barrage of questions at Parsson. He ran the machine through twice more, answering her questions while pointing out details of the machine's design.

"His hand writing is better than mine." Anna chuckled.

"Yes, it is." Elsa agreed.

"Hey." Anna's lower lip rolled out in a mock pout.

Elsa turned to the clock maker. "Master Parsson, your work is exquisite."

He bowed at the praise. "Thank you, Your Majesty. I am glad you are pleased by my gift."

"It is most appreciated."

As Elsa continued to study the gears Kai stepped to her side.

"Your Majesty, Earl Swart is requesting an audience."

She didn't look up. "Thank you, Kai. Please have him wait in the hallway till I'm ready to receive him."

"Yes, ma'am." He left to deliver the message.

With the announcement, Anna noticed the bright-eyed girl had been replaced by the Queen once more. She was saddened to see her go.

"Master Parsson, I would like to see more of your work."

"It would be an honor to share them with you, Your Majesty. I can bring them whenever you wish."

"No, I would like to visit your shop when you are available."

"It would be an honor, My Queen."

"Please see Chamberlain Kai before you leave. He will arrange an appointment for my visit. Thank you again for the gift. It is both astonishing and lovely."

"Thank you, Your Majesty."

"Master Frode."

"Yes, ma'am?"

"Would you please show Master Parsson out through the sitting room?"

"Yes, Ma'am." He turned to the clock maker. "This way, sir."

Elsa started toward the dais, catching Anna's elbow to pull her along. "Colonel, please have someone removed the clock maker's gift, and let Kai know I'm ready to receive the Earl."

"Yes, ma'am." He motioned to several guards to carry out the orders.

The sisters settled into their seats as Kai led the Earl to the dais.

"Your Majesty, Earl Swart of Narvik." Kai stood to the side as he waved a hand toward the man.

Earl Henrick Swart stepped forward and dipped into a formal bow. Well into his forties, strands of grey peppered his brown hair. He was somewhat fit. Though age and status had softened his midsection to the point it strained the buttons of his waist jacket. Dressed in fine clothes and silks, he looked the part of a Nobleman. "Your Majesty."

Elsa's eyes cut to the two men standing several feet behind him. They wore uniforms in the colors of the Earl's house. Something about them made her skin crawl. She turned to Swart with a cordial smile. "Earl Swart, what brings you to court today?"

"Word of the attack on Your Majesty has reached Narvik. I have come to ease the people's concerns for your well-being, ma'am."

"Thank you, and the people for their concern." Elsa's face revealed nothing of the emotions beneath the surface. "But surely you have not traveled all this way just to check on my health?"

"That is part of my reason, ma'am. I have news of Baron Ulstein. Well, not so much news, as reliable rumors of his location."

"And where do the rumors suggest he is?"

"Sweden, ma'am."

A murmur passed through the small crowd gathered about.

"Sweden? And how did you come to hear these rumors?" Elsa gave nothing away with her tone or expression.

"One of my merchant ships recently returned from the area with stories of a group of men hiding in the mountains along the border. They ride under the Baron's banner."

"Were the men causing any trouble in the area?" Elsa asked.

"No, ma'am. Though their large number drew the local's attention."

"Colonel?" Elsa didn't take her eyes from Swart.

Tollak stepped to her side. "Yes, ma'am?"

"Have you received any information from the scouts to support this rumor?"

"No, ma'am. But the Baron did have a head start on us. He could have crossed over the border before anyone realized it."

"Increase patrols in the area, but they are not to cross the border. I don't want to make our neighbors nervous."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Was there any other news, Earl Swart" Elsa asked.

"No, ma'am. Though I understand several town leaders were arrested in Jokusla and are being held in town."

"That is correct."

"If I may ask, Your Majesty, to what purpose?"

"They are being held pending investigation of their involvement in the crimes that occurred in Jokusla."

"Yes, that was a most sorted business. I'm glad to see, Your Majesty, is unharmed. It would have been most unfortunate to have lost our Queen to such a senseless act."

Anna shifted in her chair.

Elsa's jaw tightened ever so slightly. "Thank you for your concern, Your Grace. I don't wish to keep you from affairs, I'm sure you are eager to get back on the road. You've a long ride ahead of you this evening."

Anna arched a brow at her sister's veiled hint that the Earl was not welcome for the evening.

The Earl stiffened ever so slightly. "There is one other bit of business I wished to discuss with you, ma'am, then I'll be on my way home."

"And what would that be?" Elsa asked.

"I've come to petition, Your Majesty, to lift the embargo against Weselton."

Hushed whispers passed through the crowd.

"I've made my decision very clear on this matter, Your Grace. The embargo will remain in place."

"Your Majesty, if I may…"

"You may not. I've made my decision. This matter is no longer up for debate. Please give my regards to Lady Ursula, and let her know my invitation for tea still stands." Her face softened into a pleasant smile.

Swart's jaw tightened. He shifted his weight from one foot to the other. "She will be delighted at the invitation, ma'am. It's getting late. With Your Majesty's permission, I shall take my leave."

Elsa's head dipped slightly. "Thank you, for your visit. It was most, enlightening."

"Yes, ma'am, it was. Your Majesty, Your Highness." He bowed, spun on his heels and followed Kai out.

Once he was out of the room, Anna leaned over to whisper at her sister. "Elsa, what was that about? And why did he seemed upset by your invitation to his wife?"

"During the coronation celebration, Lady Ursula petitioned me to sign off on her divorce decree. She produced documents of his infidelity and attempts to steal her inheritance. She asked for my help protecting her family lands and titles following their divorce."

"What did you tell her?"

"I told her she would have my full support. Her family has been loyal to the Crown for generations. The divorce decree arrived yesterday and I sent it back this morning. I suspect the Earl will be in for a surprise when he returns home."

"What is it with men who think they can steal a woman's inheritance?" Anna's lips curled into a snarl.

"It's the way the world works."

"Yeah, well maybe women need to start fighting back."

"Not all women have the luxury of ending a relationship by punching their boyfriend into the fjord."

Anna's head whipped around. "He's _not_ my boyfriend." Her lips began to inch upward. "It did feel good to knock him into the fjord."

"I certainly enjoyed it." She winked at Anna. "Kai."

The Chamberlain hurried to Elsa's side. "Yes, Your Majesty?"

"Is there anyone else to be seen?"

"No, ma'am."

"Very well, please announce that court will be closed till next week. Should anyone wish to speak with me before then they will need to schedule an appointment. And sometime after the festival I want to schedule a trip to Narvik."

"Yes, ma'am." He bowed and hurried away.

Elsa turned to Tollak. "Colonel, thank you for overseeing court. You are free to attend to your other duties."

"Thank you, Your Majesty." He bowed. "Your Highness."

Anna smiled at him with a bow of her head.

He turned on his heels and left without a backward glance.

Anna turned to Elsa who was staring at the empty doorway. "What's up?"

"What?" Elsa shook herself from her thoughts.

"You look like you have something on your mind."

"No, I just…did Tollak seem…odd to you earlier?"

Anna's head cocked to one side with a little shrug. "No, well, except for when Olaf started to dance." She chuckled. "I thought he was going to run him through."

Elsa smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes. "Yes, I noticed that."

"Is there a problem?"

"No." Elsa shook away a nagging thought. "I'm sure it's nothing. I'm starving, let's see what Cook has ready for lunch." Not waiting for an answer, she stood and held out a hand to Anna.

She leapt from the chair, accepting the hand.

They laughed and spoke in hushed tones as they made their way out of the throne room.

Near the front entrance Swart fell into step alongside Tollak. "We need to talk."

Tollak stole a glance around. "Are you mad? We can't be seen together."

"I have word from Ulstein."

"Meet me in my office in ten minutes, and don't bring your guard. They will only draw attention."

Swart held back allowing Tollak to hurry out the main entrance alone. He turned to his aide. "Get the horses and have the men wait with them in the courtyard. I want to get back on the road as soon as possible."

"Yes, Your Grace." He hurried away.

From his vest pocket Swart pulled out a gold watch. He checked it against the grandfather clock in the foyer. He'd give Tollak five minutes. _I've wasted enough time on this fool's errand, no need to waste more,_ he thought. Snapping the watch closed he placed it back in his pocket, and headed for the door.

0000

Swart settled into the chair across from Tollak's desk. He crossed a leg over the other, dropping a pair of riding gloves atop his knee. "Ulstein wants to know when you're going to kill the witch?"

Tollak paused a moment to glare at the man before settling into the chair behind his desk. "Ulstein would do well to learn patience, as should you."

Swart smirked. " _You_ , are lecturing _me_?"

"Your little performance with the Queen didn't win you the support you had hoped. Your story about Ulstein fleeing to Sweden will raise more questions than it settles. You should know she plans to honor Lady Swart's request for a divorce. And she plans to visit Narvik after the festival."

All the humor left Swart's face, his eyes darkened. "Well then, all the more reason to hasten our plans."

"We have to wait until our allies are ready to move. Have any more Nobles offered their support?"

"No." Swart snatched up the gloves, slapping them against his knee. "Most are clinging to their loyalty to the Crown, the rest are waiting to see what happens. No doubt they will side with whichever side is in power."

"No doubt." Tollak grimaced at the thought.

"So, when can we expect our allies to swoop in and save us?"

"Prince Hans has not returned from his search. Once he's back, they will be ready to move."

"How long will that take?"

"As long as is needed." Tollak said.

"Ulstein will not be pleased to learn he can't go home. He's getting rather restless in the mountains."

"If the Baron had treated the Queen properly during her visit she would not have learned of his crimes. And _he_ would be enjoying the comforts of home."

"Do you blame him for not welcoming that witch?"

"She is still the Queen. If we wish to keep the element of surprise she must not see us as enemies. Besides, she still has loyal followers."

"How many are truly loyal to her? Even before her curse was revealed there were rumbles of discord among the people. Some were questioning how a mere girl could lead the country locked away in the castle."

"Don't underestimate the sympathy she has gained since her secret was revealed. There are many who believe she was heroic in her efforts to shield the kingdom from her magic. Even if support were wavering for the Queen, the people love Princess Anna more than ever. There are always those who complain, but as a whole the people of Arendelle love the Royal family."

"Sentimental affection for the monarchy is expected, especially among the older citizens. But the world is changing, monarchies throughout Europe are facing growing mobs who are tired of being governed by Kings and Queens.

"That may be true elsewhere, but the Royal family has ruled with honor and dignity in Arendelle for generations. The people will not turn on them without due cause."

Swart chuckled as he brushed lint from his pants leg. "Spoken like a true loyalist. If I didn't know better Tollak, I'd think you lacked the stomach for this revolution."

Tollak slammed his hands flat upon the desk as he leaned forward to glare at the man. "I am not a traitor. What I do, I do for God and country. You and Baron Ulstein would do well to remember were it not for the Queen being revealed as a witch, both of you would be facing treason charges. You raised armed forces to work against the Crown and stole money from the people. Had I discovered your crimes a month earlier I would have escorted you to the headsman myself."

"And yet, here we are plotting to take the Queen's head instead. You should remember, Tollak, it was you who came to us for help in placing Prince Hans on the throne. Remind me, again, why should we accept this Prince as King?"

Tollak eased back into his chair. "He is of royal blood, and born to a well-established house. During his time, as acting regent he proved himself a capable leader."

"Yes, right up till the moment he left Princess Anna for dead and tried to take the Queen's head. What of Princess Anna? Surely a union between them would solidify the claim."

Tollak scoffed. "She would never agree to such a union. Her hatred for the Prince is much too strong. She is blinded by her love for her sister. She cannot see how dangerous the witch is."

"It would be her duty as Princess to make a strong union for the sake of the kingdom." Swart replied.

"She is heir to the throne. Once she became Queen any chance of Prince Hans taking the throne would be destroyed. She would sooner run the Prince through than marry him. Princess Anna must be removed. Besides, she shares her sister's blood. We must assume the curse could be passed on to her children. We cannot risk another witch being born to the throne. No, Prince Hans shall rule."

"Yes, I suppose a corruption of the blood is possible." Swart stroked his chin as he considered their options. "Colonel, what if the people will not accept a foreign king?"

Tollak waved him off. "I've no doubt there is a distant relation between the Southern Isles and Arendelle, but that is something for the scholars to work out."

"I hope you're right. Because if this little coup fails, we shall be greeted by the headsman."

"We won't fail." He raised a hand pointing a finger skyward. "God, will guide and shield us in our battle against the witch. Make no mistake, Your Grace, we will be victorious."

"You're not the first person to claim God's divine protection, Colonel, only to find themselves at the end of a rope for their convictions."

"Do you mock my faith?"

"No, of course not, but I will feel much closer to the Almighty's protection, once he has delivered our allies to our shores and our enemies at our feet."

"Well, I've a long ride ahead of me. If you don't mind, Colonel, I'll bid you ado." Swart stood and Tollak rose to his feet.

"Certainly, Your Grace." The title was sharp on Tollak's lips.

The man's anger caused Swart to smirk. With a nod, he turned and left.

As the door closed, Tollak settled back into his chair. His hand went to the silver cross beneath his shirt. The feel of it eased his tension. _I am surrounded by fools and thieves,_ he thought. _Once Prince Hans is in place Ulstein and Swart will have to be dealt with. Such unscrupulous men cannot go unpunished. A murderer and an adulterous, they're nearly as bad as the witch. Each will answer for their sins, and it is my duty to see to it they faced judgement._ Consoled by the thought he reached for a report atop the pile on his desk.

0000

Swart strolled down the hallway, pulling on a calfskin glove. _The fool thinks he has this all figured out. He and his damned Prince will be the death of us all_. He rounded a corner to find his aide speaking with a large man in a Royal Guard uniform.

The aide came to attention as he spied Swart. "Your Grace."

Both men bowed to him.

"Get my horse, I'm ready to leave."

"Yes, Your Grace." He stole a glance around. "Sir, this is Lance Corporal Jorn Pollestad."

"Corporal." Swart barely glanced at the man as he pulled on his other glove.

"Sir," The aide continued. "He grew up in Narvik. His father served on your personal guard."

An eyebrow arched as Swart took a closer look at the man. "Yes, I see the resemblance. Your father was a good man. He was always willing to do what was necessary."

The Corporal's lips turned upward at the praise. "Thank you, Your Grace."

"Sir, I've been speaking with the Corporal and he is, _sympathetic,_ to our cause."

Swart's eyes bore into the young soldier. "Tell me, Pollestad, are you, your father's son?"

"I'm not sure what you mean, Your Grace."

"Have you the steel to do what needs to be done?"

Pollestad snapped to attention. "Yes, sir."

Swart looked to his aide. "Find somewhere, the Corporal and I can speak in private."

"Yes, sir." He hurried away.

"Come along, Pollestad, you and I have some business to discuss."

"What type of business, sir?"

"Your father often handled special problems for me. Let's see if you're as skilled as he was." Not waiting for an answer, Swart strolled away. Pollestad fell in behind him.


	18. Chapter 18

Aug. 29, 1840

Elsa's mind wandered as she made her way toward the Guard's training grounds. She had refused Kai's offer to retrieve Anna from the archery range, welcoming the excuse to get out of the castle for a bit. She needed some time away from reports and trade agreements.

Daily reports rolled in on the search for Ulstein and his men. Each was the same, no sign of him, not even a random sighting by locals. It was as if he had vanished into thin air.

She wasn't convinced he had fled into Sweden, but if not, where was he? There was no way he could hide without help. The thought caused her to pull up short. _But whose help? Who would risk helping him and why?_ Her mind worked through the possible scenarios as she moved on.

Laughter drew her from her thoughts. A group of guards were gathered behind the firing line. From the crowd, Elsa heard Anna's laughter. The sound eased some of the tension in her shoulders. She edged closer, trying to stay out of the men's line of sight.

"All right, Your Highness, you have to at least match his shot or he wins." Elsa recognized Captain Morten's voice. She looked to the target were multiple arrows were scattered about. One was buried dead center of the bullseye.

"No problem."

The confidence in Anna's voice brought a smile to Elsa's lips. She stopped at the edge of the crowd to watch.

Anna stepped up to the wooden rail that marked the firing line.

Captain Morten spied Elsa and drew a breath to speak. She placed a finger to her lips, silencing him. He nodded with an amused smile.

Anna took an arrow from the quiver at her waist and notched it. She raised the bow and drew back the string in a smooth motion. Her full attention rested on the target.

There was a calmness and focus Elsa had seldom seen in her.

A heartbeat passed before she released the arrow. It struck the arrow in the bullseye, splitting it in half.

A cheer rose from the group.

Elsa's hands flew to her mouth to hold back a squeal. A rush of excitement and pride washed over her.

It took a moment for Anna to realize her victory. Her eyes grew wide and she squealed. She began waving her arms about, chattering with excitement.

The men closest to her drew back several steps to avoid being struck by the bow in the celebrating Princess' hand.

Grinning from ear to ear Anna turned to face the group. Blush crept up her cheeks as the men showered her with praise. Through the crowd, she spied a familiar face, and somehow her smile widened. "Elsa!"

The men stepped back bowing as they realized the Queen was among them. Anna charged through the men, heading for her sister at full speed.

Experience had taught Elsa the proper reaction to Anna's excitement. She opened her arms and braced for the oncoming assault.

Anna caught her in a one-armed hug around the neck. "I split the arrow!"

Elsa wrapped her arms around the girl, taking a step back to allow Anna's momentum to turn them in a half circle, before Anna's feet settled to the ground. "I saw. It was amazing."

"You saw?" Anna tucked her face against Elsa's neck, her breath hitched.

"Hey," She patted Anna's back. "I thought we were celebrating."

A nervous chuckle answered as Anna gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. "I'm just glad you're here."

"Me, too." She pulled back brushing bangs away from Anna's face. "I'm proud of you."

The blush in Anna's cheeks grew deeper as she ducked her head. "You are?"

A crooked finger raised her chin till she was looking Elsa in the eye. "Always."

The bright smile returned.

"Your Majesty."

As the man bowed and stepped closer, Elsa recognized him as one of Anna's guards. "Lieutenant." She released Anna and faced the man. A hand caught her arm, keeping her from moving to far away.

His gaze turned to Anna and he bowed deeply. "Your Highness, it would seem you have bested me. I must concede, that in your hands the recurve bow is the superior weapon. But, I still prefer the crossbow. Congratulations on your victory."

Anna waved him off with lighthearted laughter. "Thank you, Arian. I'll concede that the crossbow has its advantages, but it takes too long to load the silly thing."

Laughter spread through the crowd at the remark.

"Perhaps next time we could try rifles?" Arian suggested.

"Maybe." Her shoulders rose in a little shrug. "They're just as loud, and last time I fired one my shoulder was bruised for a week. For now I'll stick with the bow."

"As you wish, Your Highness. If you'll please excuse me, ma'am, Your Majesty." With a bow, he stepped away.

Anna slipped an arm around Elsa's shoulders, ignoring her sister's startled flinch. "I'm so glad you're here."

Elsa leaned into the embrace, wrapping an arm around Anna's waist. "Me too. I didn't realize you were so skilled with a bow."

Anna shrugged, looking at her feet. "It's no big deal."

"Yes, it is."

"Hey, you want to try it?" Anna held the bow out to her.

Elsa made no attempt to take it. "Me? No, I don't know how."

"It's okay, I can show you. It's not hard. Come on, it'll be fun. Besides, you should learn to defend yourself?"

"I _can_ defend myself." A small flurry of snow rained down from her fingertips. "Magic, remember?"

"You should have a backup plan in case your magic fails."

"My magic won't fail, and I know how to defend myself." Elsa caught a flicker of something in her sister's eyes. "Maybe some other time, okay?"

"Sure." Some of the light faded from Anna's smile.

Her sister's disappointment tugged at Elsa's heartstrings, but she couldn't tell her the truth. How she had no desire to touch a bow when her nightmares were often filled with images of arrows passing through ice to impale her.

"I'm surprised Father didn't make you study archery." Anna said.

"He wanted me too, and I tried several times. But I kept freezing the bowstrings." Elsa brushed off the remark with a little shrug.

"I'm sorry. I never thought of that."

Elsa felt the arm around her tighten. "It's okay, Anna."

"Your Majesty," Morten approached with the split arrow held before him. "Might the men steal the Princess for a moment?"

"If she has no objections." Elsa eyed her sister, as Anna broke away from the embrace.

"Your Highness, with your permission, the men would like to add your arrow to the wall."

"To the champions wall, really?" Anna brushed at her ear. "But that's for members of the Guard."

"Your Highness, you _are_ a part of the Guard." Morton handed the arrow off to Halvor.

"Elsa, do you mind?"

"Go." She waved her off.

"Thanks, I won't be long." She skipped away, swinging her arms about as she chatted with Halvor. The old soldier adjusted his position to avoid being struck as the bow whipped around in Anna's hand.

Elsa watched her sister laugh and joke with the men. There was no hesitation, no fear. She was so open and happy with them. A hint of jealousy flared at such freedom. Elsa crushed it. She could never be as outgoing as her sister, but she would not fault her for such a gift.

"She's a natural, Your Majesty."

"A natural what, Captain?" Drawn from her thoughts, she wondered if she'd missed something.

"Fighter, ma'am." His gaze turned to Anna. "What she lacks in size and strength she makes up for in skill, cunning and determination. No matter how many times she gets knocked down, she bounces back up ready to press on."

"Knocked down?" Her brow arched as she turned to him. "I wasn't aware archery involved physical contact."

"It doesn't, but sometimes things get a little intense during sword practice."

"Not too intense, I hope?" Frost tickled Elsa's palms.

"Every precaution is taken, ma'am. But the Princess would be upset if the men went soft on her."

"Yes, I'm sure she would be." Her attention returned to her sister.

"May I speak freely, ma'am?"

"You may."

"I must confess, Your Majesty, after King Agdar passed, I was a little surprised you allowed the Princess to continue her training."

"Why wouldn't I, Captain? She enjoys it, and as you say, she's a natural."

"Yes, but with all due respect, ma'am, usually a woman of Her Highness's age and status would not be allowed to continue such, exercises."

"Tell me, Captain, if my sister were a prince instead of a princess, would she be _allowed_ _to continue such exercises_?"

"Yes, Ma'am. A prince of her age would have already completed his basic training, and be assigned to a post in the Royal Navy."

Elsa turned to him. "Our Father, insisted we have a well-rounded education, Captain. As heirs to the throne he saw to it we received the same thorough training a male heir would have received. In addition, to the training required of a princess." Her lips rose, and a twinkle shone in her eyes. "I dare say, there are few male heirs who can claim both an understanding of battlefield tactics, and the proper number of petticoats for attending a high tea."

The Captain chuckled. "Agreed, ma'am."

"My Father and Mother saw no reason to let our gender limit our training."

"The King was a wise man."

Elsa's smile faltered. "Yes, in many things he was. Is Sergeant Havlor still handling her training?"

"Yes, ma'am, he and I handle her basic training, but the men take turns drilling and fighting with her, so she doesn't get use to one person's fighting style."

"That sounds reasonable." Elsa's attention returned to Anna.

She held the bow in both hands, drawn back over one shoulder. Without warning she swung the bow, as if it were a club, causing the men closest to her to jump back. Satisfied with whatever tail she had been sharing, she gave a little bow. The men cheered.

Elsa felt a warmth in her chest as she watched Anna raise the bow over her head in a victory salute. "When she was at the firing line I was surprised to see her so…"

"Focused?" Morten offered.

"I was going to say balanced. Normally, she's all arms and legs bouncing off walls."

"True, she can wreak havoc when she's not paying attention. But, when she picks up a weapon she becomes focused. It calms her, gives her a purpose, ma'am."

"Purpose?"

"Yes, ma'am, she becomes focused because she knows what's expected of her." One of the men motioned to the Captain. "Please, excuse me, Your Majesty."

"Of course." She gave a polite nod as he stepped away. Focus and purpose. The words rolled around in her mind as she watched her sister laughing with the men.

Lance Corporal Jorn Pollestad picked up a crossbow and quiver from the weapons rack and started toward the firing line. With the weapon in hand he moved to the lane closest to the Queen. Her back was to him.

At the firing line, he placed a foot in the metal brace and drew the string back with little effort. With the string locked in place, he took an arrow from the quiver and loaded it.

A quick glance assured him none of the other guardsmen were close by. He brought the weapon's stock to his shoulder, sighting in on the target. With a twist, he swung the weapon toward Elsa, drawing a bead on the center of her back.

"Anna, says it's not safe to point those at people."

"What?" The man looked down to find a little snowman at his side.

"Hi! I'm Olaf, and I like warm hugs." Two stick arms reached out to him.

"Get away from me, you damnable creation!" The man's foot snapped out, kicking Olaf's head into the air.

The snowman squealed with delight as his head flew across the yard.

"Olaf?" Elsa turned to see his lower half chasing after his head. From the corner of her eye she caught the motion of a weapon being raised. She lifted her arm and a wall of ice rose with it.

Sharp pain shot through the back of her raised hand. She cried out grasping it with her other hand. Embedded in the ice hung an arrow with a blood-stained tip. Her chest tightened at the sight.

"Queen Elsa!"

"Protect the Queen!"

From somewhere behind her she heard Anna scream her name. The area erupted as men rushed about, shouting orders to each other.

Jorn dropped the crossbow. He drew his sword and charged toward the wall.

With the wounded hand clutched to her chest, Elsa staggered back several steps. Blood oozed from beneath her hand to drip onto the ground and the front of her skirt. Through the icy wall, she could see the scowl on her attacker's face. It was a look she'd seen before, when the Duke's men tried to kill her. Fear and panic bubbled up at the memory. They were overridden by a deeper, stronger feeling. Anger. It rose within her, drawing her ice to the surface.

She stepped back to balance her stance. Her good hand rose into a defensive position. Ice tingled on her fingertips, eager to leap at her command.

Guards rushed at the man from all sides, but none were close enough to reach him before he closed the distance on Elsa.

Light flashed off the well-honed blade as it swung upward over the man's head. With a battle cry he charged around the ice wall.

Elsa's knees bent slightly as her weight shifted to the balls of her feet. Magic sparked off her hand.

The man's battle cry ended in a howl of pain as an arrow lodged in his forearm. Numb fingers let the sword slip away. It landed upon the packed dirt with a dull thud. He doubled over clutching at his impaled arm.

Half a dozen men pounced upon him. A small group of guards, led by Lieutenant Nickolas and Captain Morten, encircled Elsa, shielding her from further attack.

Still in fight mode Elsa became aware of someone standing close to her, too close. Her magic receded as she recognized the figure at her side.

Anna held her bow steady, drawn and ready to defend against any further attacks.

Though she appeared steady and calm, Elsa could see the emotions swirling in the girl's eyes. She placed a hand on the arm holding the bow, and gently pushed it down. "Anna, it's over. He's not a threat." The arm began to tremble, as Anna eased tension on the string, lowering the weapon. "Hey, it's alright."

"Are you okay?" Her eyes widened at the dark stains on Elsa's skirt. "You're bleeding." She grabbed Elsa's arm as her eyes searched for the source of the blood.

"I'm fine." Elsa fought the urge to step back. Her hand covered the wound, drawing it to her chest. "It's just a scratch."

"Let me see." Anna reached for her hands.

Elsa drew back. "Anna, please, don't."

"Your Majesty."

She looked over Anna's shoulder to Captain Morten. "Yes?"

"We have the prisoner contained. What are your orders, ma'am?"

"I want to question him."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Anna, I need to speak with him. Why don't you go home and wait for me?"

"No. I'm staying with you." Her jaw set as she dared Elsa to refuse her.

"Okay."

Anna slung the bow over her shoulder, and placed the arrow back in her quiver. Her hands wrapped around Elsa's upper arm, in a death grip. It was a habit she had developed since the Great Thaw. Elsa had learned to accept it as part of their healing.

They followed the Captain to where the prisoner sat on his knees. His arms had been bound behind his back. A soldier stood on either side of him holding him by the shoulders.

Elsa squared her shoulders and put forth her best queen face. "Why did you attack me?"

He raised his head to glare at her through puffy eyes, one was already swelling shut. Blood ran into his mouth from a broken nose. His gaze settled on the hand hanging at her side, and he began to laugh. "You're bleeding."

Elsa could feel blood dripping from her fingertips, but she made no move to address it.

His lips curled back into a sneer. "Good, if you can bleed, then you can die, witch."

"You son of …" Before anyone could stop her Anna leapt forward, landing a solid punch to the man's battered face.

His head snapped to one side. He would have gone down had it not been for the men holding him in place.

"Anna!" Elsa latched onto her arm with both hands. With some effort, she drug her back before she could land another blow.

Anna continued to struggle, barking out insults about the man's heritage and manhood. Once he was out of fist range, she tried to kick at him.

"Anna, calm down." Were the situation not so dire she might have been amused at her sister's choice of words. They would need to have a talk about where she had learned some of them. Elsa's stomach churned at the bloody handprints she left on her sister's sleeve. "Enough!"

The command reached through the young woman's fury. She stopped struggling, but the muscles beneath Elsa's hands remained rigid. Anna's breath came in short huffs. Fists clenched at her sides, she glared at the man.

"Do you really believe all of Arendelle welcomes you, _Snow Queen_? One day someone will put a sword through your icy heart, witch. I'm just sorry it wasn't me." He spat blood at the ground before Elsa's feet.

One of the soldiers slapped him in the back of the head, knocking him forward. "Watch your tongue, boy."

It took everything Elsa had to hold Anna back as she tried to get at the man. Unable to reach him she hurled a barrage of insults at him. "Anna, stop it!" She wrapped her arms around Anna's waist all but lifting her from the ground. "Captain, take him to the dungeon! Get someone to check his wounds. I'll speak with him later."

"Yes, ma'am." He motioned to the men holding Jorn. They pulled him to his feet and led him away.

As the guards drug him away Anna stopped flailing. Her face was a deep scarlet. She drew short breaths through clenched teeth.

Holding her from behind Elsa whispered in Anna's ear. "It's okay. He can't hurt us anymore. Please, Anna, calm down."

With a shuttered breath, Anna relaxed against her. They remained there for a moment. Elsa whispered reassurances to Anna as she held her close. Anna twisted to face her, burying her face in Elsa's shoulder.

Emotions broke in Elsa as the reality of the situation settled over her. She wrapped her arms tight around Anna and buried her face against Anna's neck. She squeezed her eyes shut against the tears threatening to break through. There would be time for tears later, for now she needed to remain strong.

She opened her eyes and spied Reino and Morten. They appeared to be in a heated debate, but were too far away for her to make out the words. The sight of the Major caused her ice to twitch.

"Anna?" She pulled back but the younger woman held to her. "Anna, please, you have to let go. I need to address an issue."

The arms around her tightened.

"Anna, duty calls."

With a heavy sigh, Anna released her and stepped back. Her head hung low.

"Hey," Elsa reached for Anna's chin but stopped short of touching her at the sight of her bloody hand. "You can come with me."

Without a word, Anna latched onto her arm.

Elsa bit her lip to keep from yelping as Anna squeezed her arm in a death grip. She had no doubt there would be bruises. "Come on."

They approached the arguing men. Several members of Elsa's detail flanked them.

"Is there a problem, Captain?"

Both men came to attention as the queen addressed them.

Morten opened his mouth but Reino cut him off.

"No, Your Majesty, I was just telling the Captain I would see to the prisoner."

"No, Major, you won't." Elsa's eyes bore into the man, daring him to cross her. He wilted under her glare.

"Ma'am?"

"I want the Captain to handle the prisoner." She held his gaze. Something flickered in the man's eyes as his body grew rigid for a moment. He smiled and in an instant, she saw the anger vanish. It was as if a different man stood before her.

"As you wish, Your Majesty." He bowed and stepped back.

"Captain."

"Ma'am?"

"The prisoner is to have no visitors, and no messages are to be sent or received by him."

"Yes, Your Majesty." He set off to carry out her orders.

"Lieutenant Nickolas, find Colonel Tollak and advise him of what has happened. Tell him I wish to speak with him within the hour."

"Yes, ma'am." He turned and hurried away.

Elsa turned to address Reino, but he had disappeared back into the group of guardsmen gathered about. Something about the man set her teeth on edge, her magic rolled in agreement.

With a wave of her hand the ice wall vanished. The arrow dropped to the ground.

As she lowered her hand Anna caught it. "Let me see."

"It's not serious." She tried to pull away, but Anna held firm.

"Let me see it." There was a hint of anger behind the request. Elsa allowed her to pull the hand in for closer inspection. Anna took a handkerchief from her pocket and with great care wrapped it around the wound, tying it off. "That will do till we get back to the castle."

Flexing her hand Elsa studied the bandage. She slipped an arm around Anna's shoulders and pulled her close. "Thanks."

Anna's arms wrapped around Elsa. The embrace tightened as she tucked her face against Elsa's neck.

"Let's go home." Elsa pressed a kiss to her head.

"Elsa, are you okay?" Olaf was adjusting his head as he waddled toward her.

Anna broke from the embrace, wiping at her eyes.

"Thanks to you and Anna, I'm fine, little guy." Elsa leaned down and kissed the top of his head.

The little snowman crossed his arms and tucked his head with an embarrassed chuckle.

"Elsa, come on." Anna tugged on her arm. "Let's go. Gerda, needs to bandage your hand."

"All right." She allowed her sister to guide them toward the castle. Anna was unusually quiet during the walk. Which made it harder for Elsa to ignore the words that kept playing over and over in her mind. _Do you really believe all of Arendelle welcomes you, Snow Queen?_ It was a question she had been asking herself since the thaw. But to hear it aloud caused a shiver to pass down her spine.

0000

Elsa reclined on her bedroom chaise. She read aloud from a book held in one hand, the other stroked the head resting against her chest. Anna lay atop her, much as she had when they were children, and she wanted to see the pictures as Elsa read.

There were no pictures to see, only a need to be close to each other. Though they had retired to Elsa's chambers hours before, neither had been willing to face sleep.

Anna caught the bandaged hand as it reached to turn a page. She held it close, careful not to squeeze it too hard. Her fingertips traced over the linen cloth.

"What are you doing?" Elsa asked.

"Does it hurt?"

"No."

"Would you tell me if it did?"

"Yes."

"Liar." Came the soft reply.

"I promise, it doesn't hurt." She pressed a kiss atop Anna's head.

"Why would he attack you like that?" Anna continued to study the bandage.

Elsa closed the book and reached back to sit it atop the table at the end of the chaise. "You know why."

"He's afraid of your magic."

"Yes." She rested her head against Anna's, wrapping her arms around her.

"That's silly."

"We mustn't dismiss people's fears so quickly, Anna. It could make matters worse. I knew there would be those who would not accept me. Even without magic no ruler is accepted by all. But, I hadn't expected it to come from within."

"Do you think there are more like him?" The words were soft, least they carry on the night air.

"I don't know." Her arms tightened around Anna. "But, we must assume there are. I've instructed Colonel Tollak to begin an investigation of the castle guards."

"So, what, we're supposed to be looking over our shoulders at the guards, wondering if they're going to stab us in the back?"

"Anna, you know given our station, our lives are always at risk."

She sat up and moved to the far end of the chaise, pulling her knees up. "I know. And I expect it from strangers, foreign enemies, maybe even disloyal Nobles. But not from the people sworn to protect us."

Elsa missed the warmth. She sat up tucking her legs beneath her as she rested an elbow on the back of the chaise.

Anna wrapped her arms around her legs and rested her chin on her knees. Loose hair hung down, shielding her face. "Who do we trust?"

"The people we've always trusted. Kai, Gerda, Bishop Solberg, Admiral Halldor. They have always been loyal to us." She reached out and brushed back Anna's hair, tucking it behind an ear.

Anna pulled away from the touch.

"What's wrong?"

"They've always been loyal to _you_." She looked at Elsa from beneath hooded eyes. "But they've spent years keeping secrets from me."

Elsa's mouth opened, then snapped shut. She looked away. "They never meant to hurt you."

"But they did." She lowered her head. "All of them lied to me."

"You mustn't let that cloud your trust in them now. They love you, and they would lay down their lives for you without hesitation."

Anna sighed, shaking her head. "I don't want anyone to die for me. I just…I want them to believe in me."

"They do believe in you, and so do I."

"Really?"

"Of course." Elsa stroked a hand over the bowed head. "What of Kristoff?"

Anna slowly lifted her head. Her gaze remained fixed on the far wall. "What about him?"

"Has he ever lied to you?"

"No." She thought for a moment. "At least, I don't think so."

"Do you trust him?"

"Yeah, I guess so." The corners of her lips rose. "I mean, he's sweet, and kind. He makes me laugh." Her joy vanished with a sigh. She rested her chin on her knees. "It's just, Hans seemed so honest and sincere, then he betrayed me. When he said, nobody loved me, I…I thought it was true. I felt so…alone." She shivered as a chill passed through the room. "Elsa?"

"Sorry." She pulled back a patch of frost with a wave of her hand. "He said that to you?"

"Yes, just before he locked me in the library. I was such a fool." She wiped the back of a hand over her eyes.

"You're not a fool." Elsa wrapped her arms around her and pulled her close. "And you are loved, more than you could ever imagine."

Anna relaxed into the embrace, resting her head against Elsa's shoulder. "I know that, now. But then…"

"You were loved then too. I'm sorry I ever made you think otherwise." She pressed a kiss to Anna's hair.

"It's okay."

"No, it's not. But, I promise, I'll never make you feel that way again."

Anna snuggled into her. "Thanks."

They sat in silence for several minutes till Anna broke it. "So what do we do now?"

"Damage control."

"What?" Anna leaned back to look at her.

"According to Kai, the rumor mill is spinning full tilt. There are stories spreading throughout the town, and no doubt out into the countryside. Everything from I wasn't injured, to we were both seriously hurt."

"So how do we fix it?"

"Tomorrow I'll send out a formal decree letting everyone know there was an attack, but the Royal family is safe and sound. The assassin has been captured, and there is no need for alarm. Then you and I will take a stroll through town. The people can see for themselves that we're fine."

"Great, nothing like parading around town to be gawked at."

Elsa chuckled in agreement.

"Are you going to tell them it was a member of the Guard?"

"No. That would only cause panic."

"Yeah, I know how they feel."

She ran a hand over Anna's hair. "How are you?"

Her eyes narrowed at the question. "Fine. Why?"

"Are you sure?"

"I'm not the one who got shot with an arrow." Anna deadpanned.

"Please, don't go around telling people that. It was just a scratch. And that's not what I meant…you shot a man. How do you feel about that?"

Anna shrugged. "I just shot him in the arm, it's not like I killed him."

"I know. But this wasn't a training exercise. You raised a weapon against someone and drew blood."

"I did what was necessary." She tried to pull away, but Elsa held her in place.

"Anna…"

She faced Elsa, her gaze unwavering. "Elsa, he tried to kill you. I…I couldn't let him take you from me." Her voice cracked as she bowed her head.

"Hey, it's okay." Elsa pulled her forward and placed a kiss on her forehead. She rested her forehead against Anna's. "You know, as the older sister it's _my_ job to protect _you_?"

"You've been protecting me for the last thirteen years. I owe you a few."

"I haven't really been the best sister." Elsa tried to keep her voice calm, but there was a slight tremble to it.

"Phooey," Anna shifted to laid her head against Elsa's shoulder. "You're a great sister."

"So are you." Elsa held her close. "Though we need to work on your language, especially in public."

"I meant every word of it."

"And just where did you learn those words?"

"Never you mind that." Anna tucked her head.

"Yes, well, language aside, for now, you can't lose control like that, Anna, especially in public."

She sat up. "Nobody threatens my sister like that, nobody."

"Anna, I appreciate the sentiment, but you are a Crown Princess. Heir to the throne and my second in command. You can't have a public meltdown, especially in front of the men. As leaders, we must set an example. The people look to us for strength and comfort, we must not be seen as panic stricken. Do you understand?"

"Yes." Came the soft reply. "I understand. I'm sorry."

"It's okay." Elsa pulled her back into the embrace.

They sat for several moments, neither willing to break the contact.

"Anna, Colonel Tollak, would like to make some changes to our guard details. How do…"

"No."

"You didn't let me finish."

Anna sat up. "I like my guards. I trust them."

"All of them?"

"Yes."

"Is there anyone in the castle guard that makes you uncomfortable?" Elsa asked.

She thought for a moment. "Well, Major Reino's kind of a jerk."

"How so?"

"The men in my detail are great. They laugh and joke with me. If I ask them to show me something, they will, unless it's really dangerous, then they tell me it's not something I need to know. Course I usually wear them down till they show me any way."

Elsa raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

Anna gave a nervous chuckle as she brushed a hand across her ear, tucking a strand of hair. The gesture brought a hint of a smile to Elsa's lips as she thought of their mother. "Not that they let me do it, at least not at first. Don't be mad."

"I'm not mad. Why is Reino different?"

Her nose crinkled as if she'd smelt something foul. "I don't know. I guess he's good at his job or he wouldn't be in it, right?"

Elsa asked softly. "Tell me, what you don't like about him."

"You know how I am. I trip over my feet at least twice a day. Well, the other guards, they know me. When I do something crazy they just go with it and we have a good laugh."

"But?"

Anna's attention turned to the hands, wringing in her lap. "But, sometimes, I get the feeling Reino is laughing at me, instead of with me."

"Really?"

"Look, I could be wrong. Promise me you won't go all big sister on him."

Elsa allowed her shoulders to relax a fraction. "Anna, this man is responsible for guarding your life. I don't want him in that position, if he doesn't respect you, especially after today."

"Okay, so, what are you going to do?"

"I'm not sure yet. But I do think some changes are in order in the guard staff."

"Can I keep my guards? Please. I feel safe with them."

"Fine. For now, we'll leave your detail as it is. But I want to know immediately if anyone does anything you don't feel comfortable with. Agreed?"

"Okay." Anna gave a slight nod.

"Come on, it's getting late. We need to get some sleep." She stood and held out a hand. Anna took it allowing herself to be pulled to her feet. She slipped an arm around Anna's shoulders guiding them toward the bed.

As they settled into the bed, Anna scooted in close and Elsa wrapped an arm around her waist.

Anna's hand brushed against the bandage as she patted Elsa's hand. "Elsa?"

"Yes?"

"I love you." The arm around her waist tightened.

"I love you too."

Some of the tension left Anna at the reply. She closed her eyes closed and tried to force away images of arrows and ice walls. A familiar face came into focus. His blond hair was ruffled as if he'd just removed his hat, and a smile tugged at his lips. She thought of the feel of his rough hand in hers and a calm settled over her. She clung to the feeling as she drifted off.

0000

 ***Author's Note –** I know the split arrow shot has been disproven by folks like Mythbusters. But, let's face it. It's a frakking cool image.


	19. Chapter 19

Aug 30, 1840

"Captain."

Morten came to attention as Elsa entered the study. She was followed by Captain Olsen and Lieutenant Nickolas.

"Your Majesty." He bowed as she passed.

She acknowledged him, moving to stand behind her desk. Olsen and Nickolas took up positions on either side of Morten, facing their Queen.

Not taking her seat Elsa looked each man in the eye. "Gentlemen, as you've no doubt noticed, your commanding officers are not present. Let me be clear, I have not lost confidence in Colonel Tollak. He will continue as commander of the land forces until such time as Admiral Halldor is able to resume his duties. With that said, I do not wish to involve him in this matter. You will treat everything you hear during this meeting as a Crown secret. Is that understood?"

Captain Olsen was the first to speak up. "Yes, Your Majesty."

Morten and Nickolas echoed his response.

"Good." Elsa eased into her chair. "Captain Morten, I trust my sister returned safely following our visit to town."

"Yes, ma'am. While you were visiting the Admiral, she paid a visit to the orphanage, then returned to the castle. When I last saw her, she was heading for the garden. She said, something about taking a walk without people gawking at her." His lips curled upward ever so slightly.

Elsa allowed herself a soft chuckle. "Yes, I think even she was a bit overwhelmed by the people's enthusiastic reception this morning." In truth, Elsa was still reeling at how overjoyed the people had been to see the Royal family, during their morning walk through town.

"I've instructed Kai to keep her distracted till our meeting is over." Humor was replaced with the expressionless mask, Elsa had spent years perfecting. "As you are aware Colonel Tollak is handling the investigation into the recent assassination attempt." Visions of arrows embedded in ice crept into her thoughts. She squashed them. Her fingers laced together as she rested her hands atop the desk. The bandage pressed against her palm wasn't helping to calm her nerves. Neither her voice nor her expression betrayed the interior battle to maintain her calm facade. "While I have faith in the Colonel, he doesn't work as closely with the men as the three of you. You know your men better than anyone. I'm trusting in your knowledge of their strengths, and weaknesses."

"My father held each of you in high regard for your years of service and devotion to him, and the Crown. In the three years since his passing, you have shown me the same steadfast commitment. I am grateful for your service and dedication." She paused a moment to study their faces.

Each remained steadfast.

"He believed you to be loyal and trustworthy men, and I believe the same. I must believe that, because my life, and the life of my sister rests in your hands. I would also like to believe the incident at the archery range was a fluke. But, I cannot allow wishful thinking to blind me to future threats."

The muscles along Captain Olsen's jaw tightened a moment before he spoke. "You've discovered other traitors in the ranks, ma'am?"

"No, but I think it's possible they exist. Prince Hans managed to plan his escape while under guard in the dungeon. He could not have done so without the help of someone within the castle."

"It's possible Duke Weselton helped him, ma'am." Morten said.

"Perhaps." Elsa replied.

"Not likely," Olsen's head shook from side to side as he pondered the idea. "Weselton and his goons were under constant guard after the Prince was arrested. There's no way they could have gotten a message to him, much less out of the country."

"Unless it was a member of the Guard." All eyes turned to Nickolas. He hurried on. "It would have to be someone with the knowledge, and the ability to send messages back and forth between the prince, and someone of high rank in the Southern Isles."

Morten cut in. "Not even a member of the Guard would have the freedom to pass such messages between castle prisoners, and the docks without raising suspicion."

"Are you suggesting an officer is involved?" Olsen's eyes narrowed as his attention turned to the man.

"I don't think anyone should be ruled out, sir." Nickolas held his ground.

"I agree, Lieutenant." Elsa pressed her palms together to hide the frost forming on them.

"A single guard, or even an officer would draw attention if they were working alone." Olsen said.

"So we're looking for at least two traitors." Morten's hand tightened on his sword hilt.

"It would appear so." Olsen rubbed a calloused hand over his chin.

"But, we have Pollestad. So that leaves one to flush out." There was a hint of hope in Nickolas's tone.

"No." Olsen crushed his hope. "Pollestad wasn't assigned to the castle until after the Prince was on board the French ship."

"So we don't know how deep the treason goes." Morten appeared to be speaking more to himself than anyone else.

"Gentlemen, it would seem we have our work cut out for us. I need you to be my eyes and ears. You will report your findings directly to me, and no one else."

"Yes, ma'am." They replied.

"Are there any among the castle guard, you feel deserve special attention at this time?"

The men exchanged looks.

Lieutenant Nickolas spoke up. "Reino."

Morten snorted. "Yes, Reino."

Elsa's brow arched as she studied the men. "That name keeps coming up."

"It should, ma'am." Morten said.

"Why? Feel free to speak, Captain." She coaxed, when he hesitated.

"Well, ma'am, he seldom behaves as an officer, and even less as a gentleman."

"Then why is he on the castle staff?" Ice stirred in Elsa's veins, she allowed it to move unchecked.

"Because Colonel Tollak wishes it, ma'am." Olsen cut in. "For some reason he's taken a liking to the Major."

"I see." She pushed back against the ice building in her chest. "Gentlemen, the Colonel has expressed a need to make some changes to the Queen's Shield, and Princess Anna's security detail." As she spoke, Elsa watched each man measuring his response.

"What type of changes, ma'am." She noted Morten's knuckles whitened where he clutched his sword hilt.

"Well, for one, Captain, he wishes to move you to a training position."

"Training position?"

Had the moment not been so grave, she would have found humor in the way Morten's face contorted as though he'd eaten something rancid.

His training overrode emotions as he came to attention. "Your Majesty, with all due respect, ma'am. If Her Highness, wishes for me to leave her detail I will do so without objection. But otherwise, I believe I can be of more use at the Princess's side, than on the training field."

 _They do love her,_ the thought eased some of Elsa's mounting concerns. "Princess Anna has made it very clear she does not wish any changes in her detail." She noticed the man's posture eased, a hint of a smile touched his lips. "And I'm inclined to agree with her. Rest assured, gentlemen, I have no intention of removing any of you from your current positions. I must have people in place I can trust, not only with my safety, but with my sister's."

She leaned forward, resting her forearms on the desk. "Which brings me to the other matter I wish to discuss. I know each of you would lay down your lives in defense of the Crown. But, I'm going to ask something of you that goes against your training and oaths." She paused a moment to let her words settle in. "Should the situation arise, and you are forced to choose, you are to protect Princess Anna at all costs, even if it means sacrificing my life to do so."

All three men jolted as if she has struck them a blow.

"But Your Majesty," Olsen took a step toward the desk. "You are the Queen, the rightful heir of the throne."

"For now, but I'm looking to Arendelle's future. In all likelihood, Princess Anna will be the mother of the future heir to the Crocus throne. For that reason, among others, she must survive…no matter what happens to me." She straightened, pulling her hands to her lap, to hide the frost etching across them. "Swear to me now, you will honor my request."

The men hesitated, each looking to the next.

Morten took a step forward, a clenched fist came to rest over his heart. "Princess Anna will be protected at all cost. You have my word, Your Majesty."

"I swear to honor your request, Your Majesty." Olsen's head bowed as though the words caused him pain.

Nickolas was the last to answer. His mouth opened once, then snapped shut before opening again. "As you wish, My Queen."

For just a moment the mask cracked. "Thank you, gentlemen." With an upward tilt of her chin, the mask was back. "I know I ask a great deal of you, but it is only because I know I can trust you to carry out my wishes." She paused a moment. "And gentlemen, Princess Anna, must never know of this. Understood?"

A chorus of, yes ma'am's answered her.

"Good. Now, I think it best we end this discussion before my sister pops in on us. Kai, will only be able to contain her for so long." Her attempt at humor did nothing to lift the cloud hovering over the room. "Thank you for your service, gentlemen. You may go."

They bowed in unison, turned and began to file out of the room.

Olsen paused and turned back to Elsa. "Your Majesty, if I may speak freely?"

"You may, Captain." She held her rigid position, braced for his argument.

"Should it come to it, I will honor your wishes, ma'am."

"But?"

"But, speaking as a citizen of Arendelle. King Agdar, and Queen Idun's deaths left a hole in many hearts. Since the gates opened there has been a sense of healing among the people. Though you may not realize it, ma'am. Your loss would be felt just as deeply."

It took Elsa a moment to trust her voice enough to answer. "Thank you, Captain. I'll keep that in mind."

He started to turn away, only to pause. His eyes remained on the floor as he spoke. "Speaking as a soldier, ma'am. I've buried a King." His eyes rose to meet hers. "I've no desire to stand by the grave of my Queen."

Beyond her titles, Elsa wondered what she had done to earn such loyalty from the man. Whatever the reason, she was grateful. She licked at her lips. "Hopefully, Captain, it won't come to that."

"Hopefully." He echoed with a grim smile.

Unable to trust her voice Elsa dismissed him with a nod.

He bowed and left.

Once alone Elsa lowered her head into her hands. _Damn, Hans, and his treacherous plans._ She raised her head to stare at the ice pulsing beneath her palms. Her fists clenched closed. Anger and guilt crashed down upon her. As much as she wanted to blame the Southern Isles bastard, he had only taken advantage of her weakness.

There were those who feared her, called her witch, and why? _Because of my magic, it always comes back to the magic,_ she thought. "Why does it continue to curse me so?" It was a question she had asked herself a thousand times before, during the last thirteen years.

Thirteen years of secrets and lies, and yet, she had just order three trusted men to lie to her sister once more. Anna would never agree with her decision. Agree or not, it was in the best interest of Arendelle. It had to be done, that was what she kept telling herself. She would do her duty as Queen, to see to it the family line survived, even if it meant sacrificing herself.

Olsen's voice crept into the back of her mind. _Your loss would be felt just as deeply._

His words were drown out by the nagging little voice that had haunted her for years. People will always fear the monster hidden within you.

 _No, the people accept me._ She squeezed her eyes shut against the thought.

 _Not all of them,_ taunted the voice. _There are those who fear you, just as Papa, thought they would._

 _Enough._ She stood, slamming her palms against the top of the desk. Frost spread out from beneath her hands. She wiped it away with a wave of her hand. Unable to sit still she started for the door.

 **0000**

Elsa stalked down the hall. She needed to think, and a walk through the garden often helped her focus.

"Your Majesty."

She pulled up short, startled by how close Kai had drawn without her realizing he was there. "Yes, Kai?"

"Princess Anna, asked if you would meet her in the ballroom."

"The ballroom? Did she say why?"

"No, ma'am. She asked, that when you were available, she'd like to see you."

"Thank you, Kai." Her thoughts turned to her sister as the Chamberlain hurried away. _What are you up too, Anna?_

She entered the ballroom to find her sister at the far end with her back to the door. "Anna?"

The girl spun, sending her skirt and pigtails flying. "Elsa! You came." Her smile brightened the room.

It lifted the cloud over Elsa's heart. She smiled in return without realizing it. Some of the light dimmed as she realized her sister's reaction suggested, she thought the request to meet might be denied. Guilt over closed doors crept in on her. She pushed it back.

"You asked me too." Anna seemed pleased by the reply. "What are you doing?"

"Well, I've got an idea." She hurried behind Elsa's throne and knelt. "I know you said you didn't get to train with a bow. But I was thinking, maybe, I could train you to use another weapon." She straightened holding a sword in each hand. The broad smile returned. "So what do you think?"

"You want to fence, with me?" Elsa touched a hand to her chest.

In hurried little skip steps Anna closed the distance between them. "Yes, I got some training swords, so the tips are blunt. Wouldn't want to accidentally stab each other." She giggled off the remark.

Elsa's brow arched at the dark humor.

"You can learn to defend yourself, and we can spend time together. It'll be fun." She gave a little shrug.

The blue puppy eyes staring at her, made Elsa want to laugh and cry all at once. "Alright."

"Really?"

"Yes, really. Give me one." She held out a hand. Anna handed off the sword. Elsa took a couple of practice swings to get the feel of the weapon.

"Now, I was thinking, I could show you some basic drills to get started." She moved to Elsa's side. "First, you need to get your feet in the right position." She placed one foot forward as she drew the sword back.

Elsa mimicked her stance. "Like this?"

"That's good, but shift your weight back to your rear foot a little more. That's it." She encouraged, as Elsa made the adjustment.

They spent several minutes with Anna going through stances and strikes. She ran Elsa through a couple of drills. After they'd been through the basics Anna turned to face her.

"So you ready to give it a try?"

"I don't know. Maybe I should practice a little more."

"The best practice is just to do it." Anna waved her off. She stepped back into a defensive position, sword raised. "Come on, it'll be fun."

There was a twinkle of mirth in the younger woman's eyes that made Elsa smile. _She_ _'s enjoying this way too much_ , she thought. "Alright." She stepped back to mirror Anna's position. "Like this?"

"Yeah, though keep the tip up. Like that. Let's go through it slow first."

She walked Elsa through the drill as they exchanged blows in slow motion.

"Good." With each strike and block Anna nodded her approval. "You ready to speed it up?"

"I think so." Elsa gave an uncertain little shrug.

"Don't worry, I'll go easy on you."

"How kind." Elsa stepped into an en guard position.

"Ready?"

"As I'll ever be."

"Go." She allowed Elsa the first strike then moved in on her, driving her back a couple of steps. "Don't keep retreating. Press your attack."

"Sorry."

"It's okay. Let's start again." Anna settled into her position. With a nod to Elsa she stepped forward and attacked. Elsa stepped back. "Stop retreating. Press your attack."

"You mean like this?" Elsa lunged forward, striking Anna's blade with such force it sent a jolt up the girl's arm.

Before she could recover Elsa charged in with a fury of blows. With no time to counter, Anna was driven back. After she had been pushed the length of the ballroom, Elsa's blade hooked hers and sent it sailing across the room.

Anna's gaze followed as it bounced once and slid away. Her breath caught as cool metal brushed the hollow of her throat. She looked down the blade to find Elsa regarding her. The woman's face was void of expression, except for an arched brow.

Anna's eyes narrowed. She knew all too well that arched brow was hiding a smirk.

"You…stinker! You already know how to fence!"

Elsa burst out laughing as she stepped back lowering the blade. "Yes, I do."

"How?!"

"Father and Admiral Halldor taught me, just as they taught you." She rested the blunt tip against the floor, her hands folded atop the hilt.

"Why didn't you say something?"

"I told you I knew how to defend myself."

"I thought you meant with your ice. I didn't know you could fence." Anna's hands came to her hips.

"You didn't ask." She bit her lip to stifle a laugh as Anna wagged a finger in her face.

"I've never seen you practice."

"Well, I haven't had time since the Coronation."

"You mean, all this time we could have been training together?"

"Well, I suppose so." The smile didn't touch Elsa's eyes.

"You know what this means?"

There was a glint in Anna's eyes that made the hairs on the back of Elsa's neck stand up. "What?"

"We can train together!" She clapped her hands, bouncing on the balls of her feet with excitement.

"I guess so. I mean…" 

"It'll be great." Anna sprinted off to retrieve her sword. With the weapon in hand she rushed back to face off with Elsa once more.

"Anna, wait."

"Come on, this will be fun."

Elsa made no attempt to move. "Anna, I know you want to spend time together, and so do I. But, why are you so eager for me to fight?"

"I don't want you to fight." She waved her hands about, causing Elsa to lean back to avoid the sword as it swung about. "I want to train with you."

"Why?"

"So you'll be ready." She raised the weapon. "Come on."

Elsa's eyes narrowed as she tried to pin her sister down to a straight answer. "Ready for what?"

Unable to hold her sister's gaze, the sword dipped. Anna's hand brushed at an imagined strand of hair. "You know. In case, someone tries to hurt you."

"Oh Anna," Everything began to fall into place. Elsa stepped forward to place a hand on the girl's shoulder. "you don't have to worry about me."

Teal eyes fixed on her with such concern and depth, it took Elsa by surprise.

"Yes, I do. You're my sister. I can't always be there to protect you."

"Protect me?" Elsa pulled her into a hug. "I'm the big sister, remember? It's _my_ job to protect _you_."

Anna pushed back to look her square in the eye. "No, we've got to protect each other."

Guilt over the promise she'd forced on her officers tugged at her. It might have been a necessary decide, but that didn't make it any easier. She brushed Anna's bangs from her face. "Yes, we do. You ready to give it another go?" She stepped back, putting some distance between them.

"Okay, but this time," Anna broke into a wide smile, as she wagged the finger at Elsa. "I'm not going to be so easy on you."

"Remember, I was holding back." Elsa raised her sword.

"Then we'll just have to see how good you are." Anna lunged thrusting the blade toward Elsa's torso.

She batted it away and countered.

They battled back and forth. The clank of metal against metal echoed through the ballroom. One or the other would yelp with excitement after landing a blow or making an unexpected move. With each volley they became more attuned to the other's style. It wasn't long before they were pushing each other to their limits.

From the ballroom balcony, Kai watched the battle playing out. He made no attempt to hide his mirth at the sister's antics.

"They're going to hurt themselves." Gerda tsked as she appeared at his side.

"They're fine, Gerda. Let them have some fun."

"I'll never understand what is fun about trying to impale each other."

He turned to her with a satisfied smile. "They're bonding, wife."

Her hand came to her chest with a gasp as Anna tucked into a forward roll to slip past Elsa's defense. She bounced to her feet lunging at her sister's unprotected back.

With a clunk the blade struck the wall of ice that had sprung up between them.

"No fair, Elsa! New rule, no magic." The little red head pouted as she stomped around the ice to confront her sister.

"I'm sorry. It's a reflex." With a wave of her hand the ice vanished in a flurry of snowflakes. "That was a daring move, but it could have cost you your head."

"If it hadn't been for your ice I would have struck your back."

"And a faster swordsmen might have impaled you on the lunge."

Unable to think of a sharp retort Anna stuck out her tongue. "Stinker."

"Goof." Elsa smiled as she readied for another round.

"They do seem to be enjoying themselves." Gerda conceded.

He caught her hand, giving it a little squeeze before bringing it to his lips to press a kiss against it.

"Husband, you forget yourself." Her eyes darted around looking for anyone who might be watching.

"I've forgotten nothing, my love." He laced their fingers together, letting their hands hang between them.

The corners of Gerda's lips rose. She gave his hand a little squeeze.

They watched over the sisters as they continued their mock battle.


	20. Chapter 20

Sept 1, 1840

Elsa awoke to a weight straddling her legs. Hands tugged at her nightgown. Panic, fear and confusion raced through her mind. Ice rolled in her veins. Who would dare to attack her in her chambers? Anna? Where was Anna? All thoughts for her own safety vanished as concern for her sister grew.

Magic leapt to her hands, ready to strike. It faded on her fingertips as her attacker sobbed.

"Anna, what are you doing?!" Fear gave way to anger as she caught the searching hands, trying to still them.

"No!" Anna struggled to pull free. She pressed the heel of a hand against Elsa's breast bone. "…so much…blood…"

With Anna's weight bearing down on the hand, Elsa's chest began to ache. "Anna, you're hurting me." Her plea fell on deaf ears. She strained to keep Anna's other hand from locking atop the first.

Unable to pull Anna's hand away, she gripped a slender forearm and pushed upward. It only caused Anna to press harder. _When did she get so damn strong?_ She rocked her hips throwing Anna off balance. In the moment it took Anna to readjust her weight, Elsa pried the hand away.

Anna began struggling to free herself.

It was all Elsa could do to keep a hold the girl as she thrashed about. "Anna! Stop it!"

"Help! Someone, help…please…" Tears streamed down Anna's cheeks as she broke free.

"Anna, wake up." Elsa tried in vain to recapture her hands. With a flick of her wrist a small burst of blue light shot skyward, it exploded bathing the room in a soft glow.

She caught Anna's tear stained face in her hands. "Anna, look at me. Look at me!" She gave the girl a shake. "I'm not hurt. There's no blood, no wounds."

The struggling ceased as teal eyes seemed to find focus. "Elsa? No arrows?"

"No, dear one, no arrows. I'm fine. See?"

Heavy booted feet raced down the hallway toward them. The locked handle rattled as a weight fell against the door. "Your Majesty, are you alright?!"

"I'm fine!" Elsa hoped it would ease the guard's concern before he broke the door down. "We're fine. The Princess had a nightmare. Return to your post, please."

"Yes, ma'am."

There was a moments hesitation before she heard him move away from the door.

Anna sat up to look her sister over. Her hand reached out to hover over Elsa's heart. But didn't touch her. "You were wounded…" She pulled the hand away to stare at it. "…bleeding…"

Elsa took the hand in hers, giving it a gentle squeeze. "It was just a dream."

With a shuttered breath Anna eased down to lay atop her, burying her face against Elsa's neck.

Elsa's hand cupped the back of Anna's head, her other arm went around her waist. "It's alright."

"Did I hurt you?" She tried to raise, but Elsa held her close.

"No, you didn't hurt me." It was a little lie. The pain in her chest had eased, odds were she wouldn't have a bruise in the morning, at least, not a big one.

Anna relaxed at the assurance. "It's seemed so real." Came the soft, mumbled voice against Elsa's shoulder.

She pressed a kiss to Anna's hair. "It was just a dream.

With a heavy sigh, Anna shifted off of her onto the bed. Her head remained on Elsa's shoulder. "No, it wasn't. He tried to kill you."

"But he didn't. I'm fine. I…we're safe now."

"I'm sorry." She wiped the back of a hand over her eyes. "You're right, it was just a dream. I'm being silly." She rose to an elbow to offer Elsa a teary smile. It didn't reach her eyes.

"No, you're not being silly." She brushed a strand of hair behind Anna's ear. "It's okay to be scared.

"I'm not scared." Anna sat up pulling her knees up, wrapping her arms around them.

In the pale blue light Elsa studied her back. She rose and slipped an arm around hunched shoulders. "Maybe you should be. Maybe we both should be."

"What do you mean?"

She could feel Anna's eyes on her, but she continued to stare into the distance. "There's something…wrong. I can't put my finger on it, but there is a tension in the air. Everyone seems to be walking around on eggshells, waiting to see what happens next."

"Yeah, I've noticed it too." Anna rested her chin on her knees. "So what do we do about it?"

"I'm not sure."

"Are you going to cancel the festival?"

The hint of concern in Anna's voice mirrored the troubled look on her face.

"No." Elsa leaned into her, giving her shoulders a squeeze. "You've worked so hard to organize everything, I'd can't let that go to waste." Warmth spread through her chest at Anna's little chuckle. "The festival will go on as planned. But," She raised a finger, and looked her sister in the eye. "You have to promise me, you won't try to slip away from your guards, or hide from them. I don't want the town in a mass search for a missing princess."

Anna's head ducked with a light hearted laugh. "I promise, I'll be good."

"Good." Elsa pressed a kiss to the side of her head. "Want to try and get some sleep?" While Anna had the luxury of a late morning, Elsa was painfully aware the start of her day was drawing near.

There was a hesitation before Anna shrugged and tried to play it off. "Sure." She waited till Elsa was settled and raised an inviting arm to her. It was all the invitation she needed. She snuggled in close with her back against the older girl.

Elsa waved a hand above them drawing the light to her. In an instant the room was dark. She wrapped the arm around Anna's waist, and bit her lip to keep from yelping as Anna latched onto it.

A faint scent of apples and pears drifted off Anna's hair. Elsa closed her eyes inhaling the familiar fragrance. How she had missed it over the years.

The pressure on her arm eased as Anna's breathing slowed. Elsa fought off sleep till she was certain her sister was at peace. By day Anna was Anna, laughing and running from place to place, but at night she hadn't been able to out run the nightmares.

Since the attack Anna had made excuses and pleas to stay with her at night. In truth, Elsa found a sense of peace knowing her sister was safe at her side, should there be others intent on causing them harm. Anna's presence seemed to keep her own nightmares at bay, for the most part.

The same could not be said for Anna. Each night her nightmares grew worse. Elsa was at a loss as to how to cure them. Her eyes fluttered shut. She was going to have to find a way to ease Anna's fears. With that thought she drifted off.

0000

Snow and ice whirled and danced over the garden till it took the form of a small oak tree. From it's icy leaves, with faint veins running through them, to the detailed bark encasing it's trunk, it was a perfect sculpture of the ancient giant standing several feet away.

The icy leaves tinkled in the breeze, filling the air with a calming melody. Satisfied with her creation Elsa began circling her hands, drawing her ice to the surface. Each twist of her hands molded and shaped it to her will.

Ice flowed through her veins, answering her command with ease. The tickle as it ran down her arms, made her giggle. Years of struggling to hold it back had caused her to forget magic and pain didn't have to go hand in hand.

Between her hands the magic pulsed bright blue, till the light became blinding. With an outward thrust of her hands she sent the light flying. Snowflakes and ice waltzed once more before taking the shape commanded by their mistress.

Next to the tree a miniature ice palace appeared. The highest spire reached the top of the tree. Sunlight danced through the ice causing little rainbows to appear.

Pleased with her work Elsa stepped back to admire it. The palace was detailed right down to the little balcony overlooking the front entrance. She grinned at the memory of standing on it that first morning as the sun rose over the mountains. The relief and freedom she had felt at declaring her independence.

Her joy faded, as it had that morning, when she realized her freedom had come at a steep price. She had been willing to leave it all behind, her home, her kingdom, Anna. All of it just to be free from her fears.

 _I should have known it wouldn_ _'t be that easy._ Those fears had followed her up the mountain. First Anna, than Hans. For a moment she was back in the palace fighting for her life as the Duke's men circled her. She shook the images away, but the feelings lingered. One ice wall with an arrow through it was replaced by another as the angry guardsman scowled up at her. _Do you really believe all of Arendelle welcomes you, Snow Queen?_

She thrust out a hand, sending a blast of ice flying. It slammed into the ice palace with such forced it shattered into little shards. Shattered ice rained down upon the ground.

"Wow, that was terrifyingly impressive."

Elsa spun to face the interloper, hands up, palms out. Her ice ached for release, but she held it in check. "Kristoff?"

He drew back a step, raising his hands in surrender. "Huh, hi?"

Her fists clenched as she pulled them to her chest. "You shouldn't sneak up on me like that."

"Sorry. I didn't mean to startle you."

"I thought I was alone."

"I can leave if you want." He took a step back.

"No. Stay, please." Some of the rigidness left her shoulders. She had to admit the mountain man's presence brought her a sense of relief. Damp hair clung to his head, leaving little wet spots on his shirt collar and vest. She recognized the light weight clothing he wore as Sami in style. As the breeze shifted toward her, she caught the fresh scent of soap, and just the mildest hint of reindeer. _Be nice,_ she thought _, at least, he took the time to bathe before coming to visit._

"I thought you were going to be in the mountains for the rest of the week?"

"I was. But, I heard about the…attack. I wanted to make sure things were okay."

Elsa bit her lip to hide a grin. " _Things_ are fine. You'll have to wait a bit to see Anna. She's with the seamstress getting fitted for her festival dress."

"New festival, new dress." He chuckled.

"Something like that."

"That's okay. Actually, I was looking for you."

"Me?" Elsa arched an eyebrow at him. "Is there a problem?"

"You tell me. I heard you were injured during the attack."

"I'm fine." Her hand covered the bandage. "It was just a scratch. Thank you for your concern. How did you hear of the attack?"

"Word travels fast, even in the mountains."

Elsa turned back to her remaining creation. "What are the people saying?" With a flick of her wrist she added acorns to the tree's branches. Her lips curled upward at Kristoff's soft gasp.

"The…their trying to figure out how an assassin, disguised as a guard, slipped onto the training grounds and attacked you.

Elsa fired a blast of ice at the miniature tree. It exploded with force.

"Whoa."

"It wasn't a disguise." She lowered her hands and faced him. "He was one of the castle guard."

"What? How is that possible? I thought the guards were sworn to protect you, to die for you?"

His concern warmed her heart. "They are. But they are also men with personal beliefs and views. He believes am a witch. It would seem his belief overrode his oath."

"Elsa, if there are more like him…how can you trust them to protect you?"

"I must. They are my men, my people." She looked around the garden. "There are a handful of people I trust completely, but for now, I will have to be on guard. Walk with me, please." She folded her hands and began moving toward the castle entrance.

He fell into step beside her.

"Kristoff, your concern is appreciated, but you must be careful as well. You have proven yourself an ally, and people know you are close to Anna. They may see you as an obstacle."

"I can take care of myself."

"I've no doubt. But I've no wish to see you hurt." She held back a grin as his head tilted to one side at the remark.

"I'll be careful."

"Good." She nodded, stepping from the bright sunlight into the dim hallway. "So will you join us for dinner this evening?"

"Sure, If it's no trouble."

"It's no trouble, Kristoff. When are you planning to return to the mountain?"

"I need to get back in the morning. There's a lot of work to be done. I promised Anna I'd be here for the festival, and there are somethings I need to finish before then."

"Anna, will be upset if she gets a new dress and you're not here to see it."

"I guess so, but…wait, what?" Blush swept up Kristoff's cheeks at an alarming rate.

Her eyes remained straight ahead as she hid a smirk at the man's distress. The humor left with her next thought. "I'm glad your here. Since the attack, Anna's been having nightmares. I'm worried about her."

"Nightmares about what?"

"They seem to involved me being hurt, even killed. It's starting to take a toll on her."

"How can I help?"

"You have a calming effect on her. She sees you as a friend, and right now she needs a friend." She guided him up the staircase.

"She has you."

"I'm still learning to fill that role. Over the years, I've not been her friend. I've barely been a sister to her. We love each other, but in many ways, we really don't know each other. It's going to take time to rebuild our relationship."

"I don't see how I'm a better choice. We've only known each other a month."

"She trusts you. You've proven yourself to be a good friend. That's what she needs for now." Elsa reached the top of the stairs and slowed her pace for him to follow.

His hand went to the back of his neck.

The gesture caused Elsa to smile. She'd seen it enough to know the man was a bit flustered by the conversation.

"If you think it'll help, I'll stay another day."

"Thank you. Are you hungry? I can have something brought up."

"No thanks. I ate before I left camp."

They reached the entrance to Elsa's study.

"Well, I'll let you get back to your work."

"Please, come in. I have something for you." She entered without waiting for a reply.

Kristoff followed after her stopping several feet in front of her desk, as she moved to open a drawer.

"You have something, for me?"

"Yes." She removed a wooden box, and slid the drawer closed. "I know Anna has replaced the supplies that were destroyed during your trip." Even after hearing it several times, she still wasn't sure how Anna had managed to crash and burn a sled. She moved to stand before him. "She told me about Marshmallow dropping you off the cliff." It took some effort to push down the guilt of placing her sister in harms way. "Since it was my fault, I felt it only fair I replace the item lost during that incident." She held the box out to him.

His eyes narrowed as his head cocked to one side. "What is it?"

"There's one way to find out." She held the box up. "Open it."

He took it, turning the box in his hands to study the craftsmanship. His thumb flipped open the silver clasp. With the box balanced on one hand he raised the lid with the other. "Whoa." His eyes grew wide.

"I hope this will make up for the one you lost."

He reached inside and took out a hunting knife, turning it so light reflected off the polished blade. "It's beautiful. Elsa, I can't…"

"You must. It was custom made for you. I know it looks decorative, but the blacksmith assured me it will hold up to the grueling stress of ice work."

"It's got a good feel to it." His hand tightened on the bone handle.

Elsa's hand flew to her mouth, as he ran the blade over his bare arm, removing a small patch of hair.

"The smith put a nice razor's edge on it." He turned it to study the pommel. His brows furrowed as he twisted it for a better look. "Is that a gold crocus?"

"Yes, it is."

"Why does it have the royal seal?"

"Well, you are the _Official Arendelle Ice Master and Deliverer_. It only seemed fitting you should have something to mark your rank."

"I thought that was what the medal was for." He continued to admire the blade.

"According to Anna, Sven isn't sharing that."

Kristoff's head rolled back with a deep laugh. "No, he's not. Thanks. This'll come in handy."

"Good. I hope it serves you well." Elsa felt an odd sense of relief that her gift had been so well received.

"I'm sure it will." Brown eyes fixed on her as he spoke. "I've never owned a knife this nice before."

Elsa was touched by the sincerity she found in his gaze.

"It's almost a shame too use if for work."

"You must, it was designed to be used. There's a leather sheath for it, beneath the cloth inlay."

Kristoff fished out the sheath. Carved into the center of the dark stained leather was the Royal Crocus, above it was a recreation of Elsa's signature snow flake. Below it a silhouette of a reindeer head. His lips curved upward at the design. "Sven will love it."

Elsa shook with an unguarded giggle. "Yes, well that was Anna's touch. She wanted him to feel included." She still wasn't sure what to make of her sister or the ice man's relationship with the reindeer.

His smile broadened at mention of the princess. "Do you know when she'll be finished with the seamstress?"

Elsa glanced at the grandfather clock across the room. "If all went well she should be done anytime now. You could meet her in town, if you'd like." If the way his smile broadened was an indication, she suspected he did indeed like the idea. "I should get back to work."

"Oh, right." He placed the sheath back in the box and snapped the clasp closed. "I didn't mean to take up your time."

"You're not _taking up my time_ , Kristoff. It's nice to see you."

Blush crept up from his collar, as his eyes darted away. "Thanks. Well, I should stow this with my gear in the stable."

"You know, you're welcome to stay in the castle. We have plenty of rooms."

His head ducked. "Thanks, but the stable's fine. It's nicer than most of the barns I've slept in."

Her expression remained neutral, but Elsa couldn't help a pang of sympathy for the man. Growing up isolated had been hard, but the thought of growing up without her family was unbearable. "Well, if you should change your mind, the offer still stands."

"Thanks, Elsa, and thanks for the knife. I love it." He took a step forward, reaching out with his free hand, as if to embrace her.

Elsa tensed, her folded hands pressed tight against her skirt. She managed to squash the urge to step back.

Half way through the gesture Kristoff froze. Joy, panic and a hint of embarrassment flashed through his eyes in an instant.

For an awkward moment they stared at each other.

Kristoff cleared his throat as his hand shifted to rub the back of his neck. "Yeah, well, I should be going. Thanks again. I'll see you at dinner."

"Yes," Elsa tried to ease some of the stiffness from her posture. "I'll see you than."

"Bye." With an awkward wave he backed out of the room and disappeared down the hallway.

"Goodbye." Elsa stared at the empty doorway. An orphaned mountain man and his reindeer, what an odd pair of strays her sister had drawn to their doorstep. _No stranger than a Snow Queen sister, and her talking snowman._ Amused by the thought she turned to her desk.

0000

Kristoff stepped off the castle portico into the bright sunlight. He turned the wooden box, admiring the fine craftsmanship. The center of the light oak lid was adorned with a royal crocus. Darker pieces of wood had been shaped and inlaid to create the flower.

He marveled at how smooth, the polished wood felt beneath his fingers. The craftsman who created it put a great deal of time and effort into the box, and the knife within. Never in his wildest dreams had he thought he'd own such a fine knife. As much as he loved his new sled, there was something about the knife that made him feel like a kid on Yule morning.

"Kristoff!"

Before he could answer a blur of pigtails and skirts flew at him. He grunted as Anna crashed into him. It always amazed him that someone so small could hit so hard. The impact knocked him back a step, and he fumbled with the box to keep from dropping it.

"Anna. I thought you were at the seamstress?"

She leaned back to smile up at him.

His heart melted.

"I was, but I'm done for now. What's that?" She reached for the box.

He held it up, just out of her reach. "It's a gift, from Elsa."

"What? She was supposed to wait till the festival. I wanted to see your face when you opened it."

"I guess she wanted me to have it before I went back to the mountains." He noticed her smile faltered ever so slightly. In the sunlight a hint of dark circles shone under her bright eyes. _Elsa did say she wasn_ _'t sleeping well._

"So when are you leaving?"

"Day after tomorrow."

"Good. You can have dinner with us tonight."

"Elsa, already invited me."

Her hands clapped together as she bounced on the balls of her feet. "So do you like the knife?"

"Yeah, it's really nice."

"I told Elsa you'd like it. I'm surprised to see you. It's nice, to see you, I mean." Her hands wrung together as she spoke. "I just wasn't expecting you home so soon."

 _Home. Did she just say home?_ _When had she started thinking of this as my home?_ His mind filed the thought away for later.

"I heard about what happened to Elsa." His shoulders rolled upward with a little shrug. "I wanted to see if you, both of you, were okay."

She stepped to him.

With her so close he found himself staring down at her.

Her lower lip quivered, and for a moment he thought she was going to cry. Instead she rose to her toes and pressed a kiss to his cheek. "Thank you."

He ducked his head to hide a smile. "I didn't do anything."

"Yes, you did. You were worried about Elsa."

"Well," He ran a hand over his hair. "Actually, I was worried about both of you."

"I know." She slipped an arm through his, and pulled him along as she began to walk.

Though neither of them seemed to be leading, they made their way to the stables. As they passed into the stall Sven bounced over to nudge Anna's arm.

"Hi, Sven." She patted his bowed head. "I missed you."

"I missed you too." Kristoff answered for him. He moved to place the box in the back of the sled, with his other possessions. "Elsa, said you've been having some trouble sleeping. You know, if you want to talk I'd be happy to listen."

He turned to find Anna standing at his side. Before he could say anything she slipped her arms around his neck and pulled him down into a kiss.

Out of reflex his arms circled her waist.

She pressed against him as the kiss deepened. His body tingled from his lips to his toes. A little voice, warned to run before a guard or Elsa found them, and he'd spend the rest of his life as a frozen garden statue. He ignored it.

They parted, each with a breathless chuckle.

"I missed you." She placed a hand against his chest. Her eyes rose to meet his with a coy grin.

The tingling from before turned to a slow burn. "I missed you too." Her small, soft hand felt so delicate beneath his calloused one. His other hand brushed bangs away from her face. "So what have you been up to while I was away?"

"Elsa, asked me to help organize the festival. Between that and the orphans, I've been busy." Her free hand traced down his cheek, sending a new wave tingling through his skin. "And Gerda's been helping me work out the plans for the tea party."

"Tea party." He latched onto the subject to distract from her fingers tracing over his ear. "So, how's that going?"

"Good. We settled on a date for next month. Elsa's going to announce it during the festival."

"That's sounds good." He tried to look away from her soft lips as she spoke. But, they kept drawing him in.

"Kristoff, are you okay?"

"What? Yeah, I'm fine. Why?" His voice cracked on the last.

"You seem…nervous."

"No. I'm good."

"Good." She smiled as she pulled him down into another kiss.

Even through layers of clothes he could feel the contours of her petite form pressed against him. His hand roamed up her back to trace fingertips over the bare skin just above her collar, which drew a little mew that sent his pulse racing.

Her fingers slipped through his hair, to stroke down the back of his neck, and back again.

His other hand drifted down to rest where the curve of her hips met her back. As his hand slid across her back following the line of the curve, she pressed in closer.

He felt himself twitch, and realized she must have felt it too.

Panic, fear and a bit of embarrassment pulled him from the moment. He tried to step back, but she followed. It took both hands and some effort to break away.

"What's wrong?" She made to move toward him, but he held her back.

"Nothing! Nothing's wrong."

"Then why did you stop?"

He could feel the heat burning in his cheeks. "I…I…would you like to go for a walk?"

"A walk?" She stepped back her arms wrapping around her waist. "Now?"

"I think we could use some fresh air. It's a little stuffy in here. Don't you think?" He reached for her arm. She drew back.

"I don't want to go for a _walk_. I _want_ to know what's wrong?" Her defiance faltered. "Did I do something wrong?"

"What? No, no, you didn't do anything wrong."

"Then why are you trying to send me away?" Her arms dropped to her sides.

He noted her hands had tightened into fists. Realization dawned on him, and he silently kicked himself for striking a raw nerve. "I'm not trying to send you away. But, things were getting…well, you know, and…"

"And what?"

"We're not even courting, not officially."

"So?"

"So, how far did you want to go with…this?" He waved a hand between them.

"What do you mean how far…?" Her eyes grew wide, and she stepped back crossing her arms over her chest. Blush darkened her cheeks a deep red. "I…I just…I wanted to be near you." Her eyes looked everywhere but at him.

"And I want to be near you." He eased out a hand to rest on her shoulder. "But, there are limits, and for now, I'm not comfortable crossing them."

"Neither am I." Her head nodded up and down. "I'm sorry."

"Why? You…we didn't do anything wrong."

"Maybe I should go?" She started to turn away.

"Anna, wait, don't go. Please." He leapt forward, catching her arm. "I'd still like to take you for a walk. If that's okay."

Her lips twitched upward. "I'd like that."

"Okay. Good." He stepped closer holding out his arm. "M'lady."

A true smile blossomed as she slipped an arm through his.

His hand came to rest atop the one's wrapped around his arm. "Why don't you show me what you've been working on in town?"

"Okay." She rosed to her toes and kissed his cheek. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For being you." She leaned into him. "Come on, let's see if the chocolate maker has put out any new treats." Not waiting for an answer she pulled him from the stable.

The feeling of her lips on his lingered as they stepped into the sunlight. _What have you gotten yourself into, Bjorgman?_


	21. Chapter 21

Sept 4, 1840

"Colonel, how are security arrangements progressing for the festival?"

All eyes settled on the man seated at Elsa's left.

"All precautions are being taken, ma'am. But, given it will be the first festival attended by the entire Royal family, in many years, and Your Majesty's first official festival since the coronation."

Elsa fought the urge to cringe at the reminder of her parent's passing, and her failure to carry on their duties.

"I expect the crowds to be much larger than previous years."

"That's great!" Anna's hands came together with a sharp clap as she bounced on the edge of her seat.

Elsa jumped at the outburst. Such displays were not expected during staff meetings. Though Anna had a knack for adding unexpected moments into most events. It was obvious the younger woman was struggling not to leap from the chair with excitement. _She does love meeting people._ The thought of her own presence among the crowd, stifled some of Elsa's amusement.

"Bigger crowds mean more business for the shops and booths around the square. The merchants will be so pleased." Anna said.

"Yes, Your Highness," Tollak shifted in his chair, unable to meet her gaze. "But it also means there will be more people for the guards to watch. Even with your personal details, and the extra Marines being assigned to the town, it will be difficult to guaranty your safety."

"What do you suggest be done to increase security, Colonel?" The excitement radiating off Anna, gave Elsa a strange sense of calm. She relaxed back into the chair, allowing her hands to drape over the armrest.

"The best solution would be for, Your Majesty and Her Highness, to remain in the castle."

" _That_ _'s_ not going to happen." Anna reared back, folding her arms over her chest. The set of her jaw left little doubt the Princess would not yield on the matter.

"No, ma'am, I didn't think you would like that option." Tollak conceded. "Perhaps, it would be best to cancel the festival. At least, until we are certain the threat has passed."

From the corner of her eye, Elsa saw Anna's face drop. The Colonel could have suggested she marry a Westergaard brother, and it would have caused less disgust.

"No, Colonel, the festival will continue as planned. For far to long I've allowed fear to keep me from the people. It's time I walk among them as their Queen. I'm through hiding behind locked gates."

His head dipped in a slight bow. "As you wish, Your Majesty."

 _Is he smiling?_ Elsa thought she caught a hint of his mustache twitching upward.

"Have you given any further thought to my suggestions about personnel changes, ma'am?"

"My sister, and I have discussed your request, Colonel. And at this time, we agree it would be best to leave the protection details as they are."

Her attention turned to the other men at the table. "Captain Morten and Captain Olsen have proven themselves, loyal, capable soldiers. I trust them to keep the Royal family safe."

Tollak's eyes never left Elsa, his face remained neutral. "Yes, ma'am."

Elsa noted his interlaced hands, resting on the table, had turned white at the knuckles. "Colonel, what is the status of your investigation into the incident at the archery range?"

Anna shifted in her chair, her hands dropping to her lap, along with her gaze. The movement was not lost on Elsa.

"I've interviewed all of the castle guard and staff. And after extensive questioning of the prisoner. It is my belief, ma'am, there maybe other traitors among the Guard, and possibly the castle staff."

Ice tickled Elsa's spine. "You have proof of this?"

"At the moment, I have suspicions, ma'am. But, given what we know about Prince Hans escape, it stands to reason he had help. And the only logical place such help could have come from was inside the castle."

"How many are there? Who are they?" Anna's palms came to rest atop the table. Her muscles tensed as if to pounce on unseen prey."

"I'm not sure, Your Highness. Treason is not a charge to be taken lightly. I wish to have more evidence before I make any accusations."

"A wise course of action, Colonel." Elsa cut off whatever remark Anna had opened her mouth to blurt out.

Morten and Olsen exchanged looks, but neither spoke.

"Your Majesty," Tollak continued. "Since you will not reconsider your plans for the festival. May I at least, add some additional men to your and Princess Anna's protection details? After the festival they can return to their regular posts."

"I don't see a problem with that." She looked to Olsen and Morten. "Do either of you have any objections to this?"

The men exchanged looks, Olsen replied. "No, Your Majesty. As long as the men meet the standards for the Queen's Shield, I see no harm in it."

"Very well, Colonel, you may add your men. But I do not want anyone removed without my approval."

"Of course. Thank you, Your Majesty."

For the first time in weeks, he seemed, happy. Elsa almost felt sorry for what she had to do next.

"Colonel, there is one change to the Royal guard I want made immediately."

"Yes, Your Majesty?"

"Lieutenant Reino is to be reassigned."

All the color rushed from Tollak's face. "Reassigned where, ma'am?"

"I don't care, as long as he is removed from the castle guard, and away from my sister. I want him out of Arendelle by morning."

"Queen Elsa…"

"This is not up for debate, Colonel. I will not trust my sister's safety to a man who does not respect her or her position."

Red crept up from beneath his collar. For a moment Elsa thought he might explode into a rage. In the blink of an eye, his demeanor shifted. His head bowed.

"Yes, Your Majesty." His head rose till he looked Elsa in the eye. "It pains me to admit it, ma'am. But, the Major was a poor choice for his current position. I had hoped he would settle into his role. But, he has proven to be a…disappointment. I'll see to his transfer immediately."

His words sounded sincere, his eyes never faltered from her gaze. Yet, Elsa had the nagging feeling the man was not being completely honest with her. "Thank you, Colonel. I trust you to handle the matter. Now, if there is nothing else?" No one spoke up. "Good day, gentlemen."

She and Anna waited for them to file out.

As Kai closed the door behind the last man, Anna leapt from her chair and threw her arms around Elsa's neck. "Thank you." She planted a big kiss on Elsa's cheek.

"For what?" Elsa croaked pass the pressure on her throat.

"For getting rid of Reino." She gave a squeeze that caused her sister to grunt, before releasing her.

"You're welcome." Elsa brushed a hand over her hair to pat down any loose strands. "I meant what I said earlier, Anna. I won't allow him to disrespect you."

"I know. My big sister strikes again." She kissed the top of Elsa's head. "Well, gotta run, Kristoff's waiting for me. We're going to take a walk around town, before dinner."

"You spent all morning in town together."

"That was work, sorta." Anna waved her off. "He went with me to check on the festival arrangements, and we visited the orphans. He's so good with them. The children love him."

"I see." Elsa struggled to hide a grin. "How are the children from Jokulsa doing?"

"For what they've been through, they're doing good. They ask about you. Maybe you could pay them a visit."

"I'll try. So what tasks have you planned for Kristoff this evening?"

"Nothing, we're just going for a walk. Wanna come along?"

"No, thank you. You two have fun. And remember, dinner is at seven sharp, _do not_ be late."

"I won't. See you at dinner." She bounced toward the door.

Kai opened it for her. She nearly bowled over Tollak, who was standing in the doorway.

"Whoa, sorry." She stepped back. "Excuse me, Colonel, I was just on my way out."

"Actually, Princess, there is a matter I need to discuss with the Queen, and it concerns you as well. 

Disappointment knocked the smile from Anna's face. "Can't Elsa just tell me about it later?"

"I'm sorry, Your Highness, but I think you will want to hear this for yourself."

She led the way back to the table, dropping into her chair. A cool hand patted her arm. She looked to Elsa and found a sympathetic smile.

"Your Majesty, I apologize for the inconvenience, but there is a matter I wish to discuss. I would have addressed it during the meeting but is of a rather…sensitive nature."

"Very well, Colonel." She motioned to the chair he'd left moments before.

He slipped into it.

Kai stepped to Elsa's side. "If you've no further need for me, ma'am, I'd like to get to the docks for the evening dispatches."

"Yes, go ahead." Elsa dismissed him with a small wave of her hand.

"Wait!" Tollak looked to Elsa. "My apologies, Your Majesty, but I think it best, if Chamberlain Kai were to stay. He'll want to hear my findings."

Elsa's eyes narrowed ever so slightly. "Very well. Kai, please stay."

"Yes, ma'am." Kai closed the doors and took up his customary spot, behind, and to the right of Elsa's chair.

"Your Majesty, my investigation into the recent attempt on your life has brought forth some details regarding, _incidents_ , that occurred during the storm."

Elsa stiffened at the mention of the storm. "What details, Colonel?"

"It would seem there were those among the castle staff who went to great lengths to aid Prince Hans in keeping you locked up, after your return from the North Mountain."

"You found them?" Anna leaned forward.

"Yes, Your Highness, as you requested, I conducted a thorough investigation."

"As you requested?" Elsa fixed her sister with a stony glare. "Why did you request an investigation?"

"Elsa, someone locked you in the dungeon, in chains. We need to know who was behind it."

"Hans, was behind it."

Anna didn't back down from her sister's angry snip. "With someone's help. Someone who knew about the dungeon."

"It's a castle. Everyone knows about the dungeons." Elsa said.

"How did Hans know about the manacles? They were too small to fit a man's hands. How did he know they existed or where to find them?"

"It doesn't matter." The answer hissed through Elsa's clenched teeth.

"It matters to me!" The table shook as a petite fist crashed down atop it. "They didn't have to chain you up like some mad dog."

Elsa snapped her mouth shut on a retort. She closed her eyes, drawing a deep breath. It did nothing to remove the small patch of frost beneath her feet. She opened her eyes, avoiding Anna's gaze. "You should have spoken with me first." Not waiting for an answer she turned to Tollak. "Colonel, I thought I made myself clear I did not wish this matter pursued."

"Yes, ma'am. But, my findings…"

" _I_ _'m_ not interested in your findings." Blue eyes bore through the man.

Anna noticed her sister's knuckles were white where she gripped the armrest. "Elsa, one of the Guard tried to kill you. If there are others working with him, we need to know who they are." She placed a hand atop Elsa's arm. Cold strung her hand through the sleeve.

Narrowed eyes fixed on her at the touch. The cold beneath her hand increased. For a moment she feared being banished from the room.

Elsa's head bow. The cold grew a little warmer. "What have you learned, Colonel?"

Anna realized she'd won the battle of wills. She felt no joy in her victory.

"Prince Hans did order, Your Majesty, to be locked up. But he did not order you to be taken to the dungeon, and he knew nothing of the manacles, until they were produced and secured on Your Majesty."

"That's not true." Kai took a step forward, fists clenched at his sides.

The corners of Tollak's mustache twisted upward. "You have something to say, Chamberlain?"

Kai glared at the man.

"Kai," Elsa's soft voice cut through the tension. "Please, speak freely."

He stepped to her side to meet her gaze. "When Prince Hans, returned from the mountain, he made it clear he wanted you locked up. I wanted to take you to your chambers, but he wanted you in a more, _secure_ location."

"According to my witnesses, _you_ suggested the dungeon." Tollak leaned back in the chair. His laced hands relaxed atop the table.

"I don't care what they said. Prince Hans made it clear he would not allow the Queen to stay in her chambers, even under guard."

" _You_ put, Elsa, in the dungeon?"

He turned to Anna. His mouth opened, then closed. Unable to hold her gaze, his head bowed. "Yes, ma'am."

She rose from her chair. Her face flushed red, growing darker by the moment. " _You_ , locked Elsa in the manacles?"

His eyes rose to meet hers. "Yes, ma'am."

"You lied to me." The words were barely more than a whisper.

Elsa looked up to find tears shining in her sister's eyes. She started to reach for Anna's hand, but thought better of it.

"No, Princess, I…"

"I told you, I wanted to know who did that to Elsa, and you sat there and lied to me!"

"It was a lie by omission, milady." His hands locked behind his back. But not before Elsa noticed the tremble in them. "I had wanted to tell you, but Major Reino interrupted us."

"You could have told me later!" Her fists clenched as she stepped toward him.

"Yes, I should have."

"Why didn't you?" 

"I…couldn't." His head bowed.

"That's not an answer!" She drew another step closer to the man. He did not retreat. "How did you find manacles to fit her so quickly?"

His eyes cut to Elsa, but the Queen's head was bowed. Her eyes closed. "They were kept in a sack, locked in one of the attics."

"How did you know they were there?"

He stood staring at her for so long, she began to think he wasn't going to answer.

"King Agdar, told me of them."

The words staggered Anna. She bumped into the chair, and eased onto the armrest for support. "Father…had them? Why?"

"As a precaution, ma'am."

"Precaution?" Anger brought Anna to her feet. "A precaution for what?"

His gaze returned to Elsa. She hadn't moved. "For confining then Princess Elsa in the event she became…a threat."

The room grew several degrees cooler.

"A _threat_." There was a low, dangerous growl to Anna's voice. "Papa, was going to lock Elsa away?"

"Only as a last resort, Your Highness. In the event her powers became uncontrollable."

"That doesn't explain why _you_ locked her in the dungeon." Tears had given way to fury. "You could have locked her in her room with a guard."

"I tried, Your Highness, but Prince Hans would not allow it."

"Would not allow it?!" She stepped toe to toe with the man. His height forced her to look up at him. She waved a hand toward Elsa. "She is your Queen! You could have done something. Stood up for her some how. Even if Hans wanted her in the dungeon, you didn't have to chain her to the floor, like some wild animal!"

Kai's face remained neutral, but his eyes glistened. "I did what was necessary to keep her alive, Your Highness."

"What was necessary?!"

"Anna," Elsa cut her off. "if he had resisted he would have been locked up, or worse."

"He nearly got you killed!"

"No." Elsa's head shook from side to side with the soft reply. "I nearly got myself killed. My actions led to people fearing me, demanding that I be locked away, or destroyed." She looked to the man at her side. "Kai, did what he thought was best for me. As he always has."

"He was wrong!"

Elsa's gaze rose to meet her sister's. "We all made mistakes during that time."

"And his almost killed you!" Anna thrust a finger at the Chamberlain.

"And _mine_ did kill _you_." Elsa said.

Anna began to tremble. She turned on Kai. "Why would you follow his orders over protecting her?" 

"Because _you_ left Hans in charge." Elsa's voice was calm, yet firm.

Anna flinched. "What?"

"You made Hans your regent. I was unconscious, and unable to counter your orders. Hans word was law. Kai had no choice but to obey as he commanded."

Tears sprang back to Anna's eyes. Her lower lip began to quiver. "So it's my fault? You were chained up because of me?"

"No one is to blame, Anna." Elsa touched her arm. Anna jerked away. "I'm just trying to make you see, Kai was between a rock and a hard place."

"Because I put him there."

"Anna…"

"No." She backed away from the table, fists clenched at her sides. "You're right. It's my fault. Like an idiot, I trusted that snake, and rode off leaving him in charge of the kingdom." A tear slipped down Anna's cheek.

It took every bit of self restraint for Elsa not to leap from the chair and hug her.

"Milady…" Kai took a step toward her.

She retreated a step. "Get away from me! I don't want to hear anymore of your lies!" Before anyone could stop her, Anna bolted for the door. She flung it open with enough force so it crashed into the wall with a sharp crack.

"Anna, wait!" Elsa stood in time to see her sister disappear into the hallway. She stared at the empty doorway debating if she should chase after the girl.

"I believe we've heard enough. There is no need for you to concern yourself any further with this matter, Your Majesty." Tollak moved to take Kai's arm. "I'll escort him to the cells to await his trial."

"Get your hands off of me." Kai jerked away, taking a step back.

Tollak brought his sword up, grasping the hilt. "Don't make this worst on yourself, Kai."

"You've accused me of treason, how could it be any worse?"

"Come along quietly. Don't embarrass yourself, or your family, by making me call for the guards."

Mention of family stole the fight from Kai. His shoulders slumped. He remained docile as Tollak took hold of his arm.

"With your leave, Your Majesty, I'll remove the prisoner."

"What? No." Elsa turned to the men shaking her head. "Release him."

Tollak paused in mid-step. He looked from her to Kai and back again. "But, Your Majesty, he helped plot with your enemies to overthrow you."

Elsa's attention shifted to Kai. "Kai, would never harm me."

Kai's gaze rose to meet hers.

"But, Queen Elsa, what of the manacles? What of…"

"Enough!" Elsa folded her hands against her skirt, to keep from waving her arms in the man's direction. "Kai was following my father's orders."

"Ma'am, he would have no longer been bound by those orders once you were crowned Queen." 

"I will decide the merit of those orders, Colonel, not you." She fixed him with a hard glare. "Now, release him."

Tollak released him, giving a slight bow.

Kai tugged the bottom of his jacket, pulling it straight. His hands held to the jacket as he glared at Tollak.

Elsa wondered if either would be foolish enough to throw a punch in her presence. "Colonel, I appreciate your diligence to duty. I'm sorry, my sister wasted your time on this…investigation. But as far as I'm concerned this matter is closed."

"But, Your Majesty, he should at least be removed from his position as Chamberlain. You should have someone you can trust without question."

"Colonel, I already have someone I trust. Chamberlain Kai has proven himself a loyal ally for decades."

"Queen Elsa, as head of your security, I must protest."

"Your protest has been duly noted." Her words were firm and clipped. "I will deal with Chamberlain Kai as I see fit. What has been spoken of here will not be repeated outside of this room. Is that clear, Colonel?"

The muscles in his jaw flexed beneath the skin a moment before he managed to answer. "Yes, ma'am. I understand."

"Good. Now, leave us. I would like to have a word _alone_ with Kai."

"Of course, Your Majesty." With a stiff bow, Tollak gripped his sword, turned on his heels, and with a determined stride left the room. He pulled the door shut behind him.

Silence lingered between the couple left in the room.

Emotions raged within Elsa. She began moving the length of the table, in slow, calculated steps.

Kai grasped his hands behind his back. He waited for his queen to speak.

She reached the far end of the table and stopped. Without looking back she spoke. "When did father tell you of his plans for the manacles?"

"Around the time of your seventeenth birthday, ma'am."

She bowed her head, a hand clutched at the fabric covering her stomach. "Did he mention them before he left on his…trip."

Kai did not have to ask which trip. "No, ma'am. He only mentioned them once. We never spoke of them again.

She released the breath she'd been holding. With it went some of the anger and fear she'd been struggling against. "Are there anymore _secret_ orders from my Father, I should know about?"

"Only one, ma'am."

Her back stiffened. She pushed back ice, bracing for the blow.

"Before your Father boarded the ship he gave me one final task. He swore me to an oath, that I would protect his daughters." His shoulders slumped as his head bowed. "And I failed to honor that oath."

The ice in her veins grew silent.

"Please, believe me, if I had known what Hans was planning, I never would have left you defenseless against him."

When she didn't answer, he pressed on.

"I don't blame you for hating me. I handed both of you over to him, like sacrificial lambs for the slaughter." A humorless chuckle slipped his lips. "I carried that sweet child to him, and handed her over, without question, to that heartless demon." Tears gathered in his eyes. "I was supposed to protect her."

He looked up to find Elsa staring at him.

"And you. I failed you as well. The Duke was screaming for your head. There were others making noise about ending the winter, one way or another." He closed his eyes drawing a sharp breath. "I thought by placing you in the dungeon we could buy time. With you unconscious, and some of the guards blindly following the Prince's commands. I knew I couldn't stop them from…hurting you. When I suggested the dungeon it calmed most of them down. But the _Duke_ kept on." He grit his teeth on the title.

Elsa began easing toward him.

"He wanted you dead. So I suggested the manacles. I promised they would dampen your powers till Princess Anna could return, and decide what to do. That was enough for the others to quiet him."

"When Princess Anna returned, I assumed she would order your release. Then Frode came to me, sobbing that the Princess was dead," His eyes took on a haunted look. "And Prince Hans had ordered your execution. Gerda and Sergeant Halvor went to search for Anna. I led Olsen, Morten and Nikolas to the dungeon. By the time we reached the dungeons, Hans and his men had already forced the cell door open. We learned you had made your escape." His gaze settled on Elsa. "If you had not escaped, I'm not sure we would have arrived in time."

Elsa swallowed hard, forcing back the memories of fear and panic as she struggled against the chains. Her hands curled into fists at the memory of the weight of the metal.

"We tried to search for you, but the storm had grown so strong I couldn't get out of the courtyard."

"I know I have no right to ask or expect your forgiveness. I failed to keep my oath, and I failed to protect my charges."

He met her gaze as she stopped several feet in front of him. "Had I known what that…Prince, was planning. I would have laid down my life before letting him harm you, or Anna. I am sorry, My Queen." His head bowed.

Elsa stood, fists clutched to her chest. Part of her wanted to curl into herself and cry, the other part wanted to throw her arms around his neck, and tell him all was forgiven. She did neither.

After a moment, Kai shook off the emotions, straightened and pulled at the bottom of his jacket. "I will have my resignation letter on your desk by the end of the day, along with a list of possible replacement candidates. If you'll permit it, I'll pack my things and leave as soon as possible."

Her jaw tightened. She turned away, wrapping her arms around herself. "And what of Gerda? Would you have me throw her into the streets as well?"

"I…hadn't considered that."

"Do you think she'll gladly walk away from the only home she's known for years?" Ice rolled in her veins. She pressed her palms tight against her body, willing it to remain in place.

"No, leaving will break her heart, but, she'll go where I go."

"And where will you go?"

"Somewhere outside of Arendelle. I doubt I could find work here once people know what happened."

"You don't have to go." It wasn't a command, more of a suggestion. After all, Queens weren't suppose to beg.

"How could I stay? Your trust in me has been shattered, and the Princess…she would never forgive me for placing you in harms way."

Ice leaked from beneath Elsa's shoes, creeping over the floor. "With time she will."

"I don't think so."

Elsa turned and eased toward him. "She forgave me for shutting her out for thirteen years. I think she can forgive this."

"She forgave you, because you are her beloved sister. I've committed the one sin she cannot forgive. I caused you harm. You are her family."

"So are you." Elsa drew closer to him. "I can't remember a time when you weren't a part of our lives." Her throat felt dry. She fought to keep her voice from cracking. "I need people I can trust by my side, Kai. With Father gone, I can't do this alone. I _need_ you."

"You're not alone. And you can do this. You are a strong woman, and a good Queen."

She choked back a humorless laugh. "I'm not that strong. If not for you and Gerda, I'm not sure I would have survived the last few years."

"It has been an honor and a privilege to serve you, and your sister, ma'am."

"So you'll stay?" Hope dared to rear it's head from the darkness of her fear.

"Does Your Majesty, wish for me to stay?"

"She does."

"Then I will stay." His head bowed.

"Good." Relief washed over her with staggering force. She touched a hand to his chest, and rose to her toes to press a chaste kiss to his cheek. "Thank you, Kai, for everything." As she leaned back she caught the shine of tears in his eyes.

He caught the hand on his chest, giving it a gentle squeeze. "You're welcome, Queen Elsa."

 **0000**

Reino stepped into the doorway of Tollak's office. "You wanted to see me, sir?"

Tollak looked up from his paperwork. "Yes, come in. Close the door."

"Yes, sir." Reino closed the door and moved to stand before the desk. He stood at attention as Tollak continued to scribble out a letter.

With the letter complete, Tollak placed his pen aside and looked up at the man. "You fool."

"Sir?"

"It's bad enough that buffoon, Pollestad jumped the gun and has everyone on edge. But your reckless behavior has drawn the Queen's attention. She's ordered you removed from Arendelle proper."

"What?! Why?"

"It seems the Princess is not fond of you."

He bit back a curse. "She can't do that!"

"Of course, she can, you idiot. She's the Queen. Her word is law. She could have you drawn and quartered without question."

Reino's fists clenched and unclenched as he thought of a dozen different ways he'd kill her if given the chance. "Well, at least you got the Chamberlain out of the way."

"No, I didn't. It would seem I misjudged how deep her sentimental feelings ran for him. She refused to removed him."

"Damn, so now what?"

"This unexpected turn may actually work to our advantage." Tollak began to seal the letter he had been working on.

"What?" Reino's anger addled mind took a moment to process the words. "How so?"

"I've received word from our allies, they are ready to assist us. Prince Hans has returned from his quest." Tollak wrote a name across the letter.

Anger gave way to excitement. Reino's lips turned upward. "When will they arrive?"

"Soon." He took a second sealed letter from his desk and held both out to Reino. "I need you to deliver these as quickly as possible. Go to Earl Swart first. The second letter is for Baron Ulstein. You will need to reach Jokulsa within the next few days."

"But, sir, it's at least a two day ride from the Earl's estate to Jokulsa."

"Yes, it is. So you won't have time to tarry. Use the outer posts for supplies and horses. I don't want word of your movements drifting back to town. Once you arrive in Jokulsa, find Lieutenant Vik. He will know how to find Baron Ulstein. Trust no one else, he is the only man I could spare to station in town. Make sure the Earl and Baron understand time is of the essence. We must be ready to move once our allies arrive."

"Yes, sir." He took the letters, tucking them into his inner jacket pocket. "Sir, did the Prince find what he was looking for?"

"He did."

"What is it?"

"He doesn't say. But he assures me it will counter the witch's magic. We've the power to destroy her once and for all."

Reino's lips curled upward. "And the Princess?"

"Yes." Tollak sighed. "As much as it pains me, Princess Anna must die as well. It's the only way we can assure a clean bloodline on the throne."

"Sir. I could kill the Princess now. The Queen would be so lost in her grief she'd probably welcome a death blow."

Tollak paused as though giving the idea serious thought. "No. I've no doubt Princess Anna's death would break the Queen. But it might have the opposite effect. It could well drive her to madness. We've seen the force of her powers when she's frightened. I've no desire to see her fury. We'll stay to our plan. Once the Queen has been destroyed, then the Princess may fall, but not before. Understood?"

"Yes, sir."

"Go, get a good horse and whatever supplies you may need." He held out another sealed letter. "These are your orders, granting you authority to travel and acquire supplies as needed. If anyone should question you, you are working on my direct orders as part of the investigation into the assassination attempt on the Queen's life. Perhaps we can use Pollestad's stupidity to our advantage."

Reino accepted the letter, tucking it away, along side the others.

"And Major, our plans are riding on rallying our forces in a timely manner. You must not fail. Now, go. You've got a long trip ahead of you. Godspeed."

"Yes, sir." He saluted and started for the door. _Soon, little princess, soon I_ _'ll wipe that silly smile off your face for good._ His lips curled upward at the thought.

 **0000**

 **Author** **'s note** \- The storyline of Kai placing Elsa in chains was inspired by the story, Guilt by Supermint. Check it out at .


	22. Chapter 22

Sept 4, 1840

Anna ran. All she wanted was to get away, away from Kai, away from the lies. Tears blinded her as memories of the Chamberlain chased after her. Strong hands lifting her up after falls, pushing her on the garden swing, carrying her to bed when she fell asleep outside Elsa's door. He had always been there for her, and he had always been part of her parent's lie.

Unable to shake the thoughts she ran faster.

She burst through a set of double doors, reaching the center of the room before sliding to a stop on the hardwood floor. Somewhere within her grief stricken mind she was aware of all the faces staring back at her. Once she had found solace in the painted faces, now they seemed to mock her.

Her parents had lied. Elsa had lied. Even Kai and Gerda. Everyone she loved and trusted had lied to her. Buried under a lifetime of betrayals she dropped to her knees, ignoring the pain as she struck the floor.

Unable to hold back any longer she wailed at the walls. Her silent companions bore witness to her pain, as they had for years.

 **0000**

Gerda entered her chambers to find her husband seated at the small table tucked into a corner. Her heart sank at his disheveled appearance. His jacket lay crumbled on the bed with his tie tossed atop it. All three buttons of his vest were unfastened so it hung open. Most disturbing was the bottle of amber liquid sitting in the center of the table.

"Kai?"

"Leave me be, wife." There was no malice in the words, only a sense of defeat. He reached for the bottle, pulling the cork free. Amber liquid splashed onto the table as he filled a small glass. His hand trembled as he picked up the glass. With a little salute he downed half of it in one gulp. He shuttered as the liquor burned down his throat.

"You shouldn't be drinking alone." She stepped inside, closing the door behind her.

He snorted. "Don't you mean I shouldn't be drinking at all?"

"It's never brought you anything but sorrow." As she drew near she tsked at the small droplets, seeping into the wooden table. "What a waste of good Akevnitt. It's been many years since I've seen you tip a bottle so hard."

"She knows."

Her brows furrowed with a deep frown. "What are…?"

"Elsa knows I was the one who placed her in the manacles. They both know."

Fear coupled with panic caused her legs to buckle. She sank into the chair opposite him. "How?"

"Tollak, told her."

"He didn't come to you first? I thought you were friends."

"So did I." He finished off the glass with a grimace.

Gerda reached for the bottle and a second glass. The bottle clattered against the glass as she poured a short shot. She down the liquor in one gulp. Closing her eyes as it burned through her chest. She wiped the corner of her mouth with a thumb. Satisfied her voice wouldn't crack she looked to him. "How did they react?"

"I've lost Anna." He buried his face in his hand with a hitched sob.

"Kai," Stunned by her husband's collapse, she pushed back against her own fear. "I doubt that." She touched his arm. "The girl loves you. They both do."

"You didn't see the pain, the hate in her eyes." The hand drew down his face, revealing red rimmed eyes.

"Anna doesn't hate anyone. It's not in her nature."

"I dare say, it's a lesson she learned well from that thieving prince." He filled the glass, before lifting it he offered the bottle to Gerda.

With a shake of her head, she pulled the glass away. "That animal left her for dead, and tried to kill Elsa. You know how protective Anna is of her sister. She worships the ground Elsa walks on."

"And my actions nearly got Elsa killed."

Gerda's gaze shifted away. "We all made mistakes with Elsa. Starting with the King's decision to lock her away."

"Gerda, must we dig up this old argument? He was the King, and her father. He did what he thought best for both girls. His intentions were good."

"Bah! Another cobble stone in the road to hell, is what it was." She slammed the glass onto the table. "It was a mistake, and the girls paid dearly for it." Tears stung her eyes as old feelings of despair and helplessness rose to the surface. She tilted the glass watching a drop of liquor slide across the bottom. "They're still paying for it."

"What's done is done. At least, they're together now. Elsa is proving to be a good Queen and Anna…Anna is learning her place in the world." He took a small sip, wincing at the taste.

"This isn't a fairy tale ending, Kai. Yes, they are together, but do you not see the way Elsa flinches when Anna touches her unexpectedly, or how she shies away from crowds? She recoils under my touch, and I helped bathe and dress her till she was twelve. The King's actions only added to her burden."

A weary sigh left his lips. "He was her father."

"And what of her mother?! Do you know how the Queen agonized over her children's fates? The sleepless nights she spent trying to comfort one daughter, while unable to touch the other. How she was forced to drug her daughter's food and drink to get her through the worst of her spells. _You_ never had to watch her cradle an unconscious child, because it was the only way she could hold her without starting a blizzard."

"I know how this pains you, wife. But, the Queen was not the only one worried about their fates. Many a night, I found the King locked away in his study grieving over his daughters." He eased his glass onto the table. His eyes narrowed as he studied his wife. "You don't still drug her food with sleep drops, do you?"

Her gaze turned to the table. "Not since the night before the Coronation."

"Gerda."

She fixed him with a steady gaze. "You had your orders, and I had mine. The Queen made it clear I was to help Elsa through her episodes anyway I could." Her defiance crumbled. "You didn't see her that night. The way she paced her frozen room like a caged animal. I…I couldn't watch her suffer like that."

He reached across the table, placing a hand atop hers. "I know." With a reassuring pat he released her and sat back. "I offered to resign."

"Resign?" Fear gripped her heart. She felt as if the floor had vanished beneath her feet and she was falling. "Wh…what did she say?"

He tilted the glass as his lips rose ever so slightly. "She wanted to know where I would go, and if I expected her to throw you out into the streets."

Her eyes closed against unshed tears. The breath she'd been holding escaped in a relieved sigh.

"She asked me to stay, even gave me a little kiss on the cheek." His hand brushed over the spot, a sad smile on his lips.

Gerda's brow arched. "Elsa, kissed you? I haven't seen her show such affection for anyone but Anna since…in a long time."

"Believe me, no one could have been more shocked than I was. The last time that happened, she was five." Lost in the memory, he sat for a moment. "She's so brave, and strong. But beneath it all, there is still a frightened little girl."

"Who needs us more than ever. Someone tried to kill her," Gerda's hand tightened around the glass. The memory of bandaging Elsa's hand after the attack brought with it a rush of anger and fear. "I don't believe he was working alone."

"Nor do I." Kai sat his glass aside.

Gerda's gaze found his. "I'm scared, Kai. I think our girls are in trouble, and I don't know how to protect them."

He took her hand in both of his. "We protect them as we always have. We rely only on those we've known to be worthy. We trust no outsiders."

"That's a small number, husband."

A smirk tugged at his lips. "We're use to working shorthanded, wife. We will make it work, for the girls."

She squeezed his hand. "For the girls."

 **0000**

Faint sobs led Elsa to the gallery doors. She paused to study the young woman kneeling in the center of the floor. Soft weeping shook her petite body.

Each sorrowful breath caused Elsa's chest to ache. She quietly pushed the doors closed. "Anna?"

With her arms wrapped tight around her body, Anna staggered to her feet. She didn't turn to face her sister.

Elsa closed the distance between them. Her hand hovered over the girl's shoulder a moment before dropping to her side. "Are you alright?"

"How could he do it?" How could he betray you like that?"

"He didn't betray me." Magic stirred in her chest. "He was trying to protect me…us."

"How?" Anna turned to face her. Her arms still tight around her body. "By locking you away? Leaving you vulnerable to that…monster." She didn't notice her sister flinch at the word.

"He did what he had too." Though her voice was calm, controlled, she couldn't hide the slight tremble of her hands. "He did what Father ordered."

"What Father ordered? How does that make it any _better_?!"

Elsa closed her eyes pushing back the ice stirring in her veins. She wrapped her arms around herself. Careful to tuck her hands in close. "Father, understood how, dangerous, I was. He was just trying to protect you, and the kingdom. He did what he thought was right."

"Bullshit!" Spit flew from Anna's lips as her arms dropped, her hands clutching into fists.

"Anna! Language."

"No, no, Elsa, you don't get to tell me how I'm supposed to react to this. For thirteen years I've been told to ignore my thoughts and feelings about us being apart. And _now_ , I find out Papa reached from the grave to try and take you from me! No more!" She took a step forward leveling a finger at Elsa's chest. "This stops now. No more secret dungeons or special shackles. No final plans to stop you. I'm done with secrets and lies!"

"Anna, you have to understand. Papa, was doing his best, for both of us."

"If that was his best, I'd hate to see his worst!" She turned away clutching at an arm with one hand.

"Enough!" Cold air swept through the room. Ice spread out from Elsa's feet and danced over her clenched fists. She fought the urge to step closer to her sister. "Do you have any idea what he and mother gave up for us? How _dare_ you stand there and belittle their sacrifices."

Anna spun to face her. Anger twisted her soft features. "Perhaps I'd appreciate it more if they had bothered to tell me the truth!"

"You were a child, they…"

"I grew up, Elsa! They could have told me when I was older. _You_ could have told me."

Elsa looked away. "No, I couldn't."

Anna's head ducked as she clutched her arm. "Do you know, how many years, I lived in fear that you were dying?"

"What?" The air rushed from Elsa's lungs with the word.

"At first, I believed the little lies that you were getting older, and needed your own room. But as I saw less and less of you, I began to think something was wrong. I heard whispers among the servants. They spoke about how sad it was for you to suffer so. I was sure you were sick." Her voice quivered with each word. "There were times, when I was certain you were going to die." She drew a shuttered breath.

"Oh, Anna…" Elsa moved forward, reaching for her.

Anna stepped back, avoiding the embrace. She wrapped her arms around her body. "As the years passed, I realized you were going to live. That's when I truly began to believe I done something to make you hate me."

"No. No, I could never hate you." Elsa raised her hands to reach for the girl, but did not touch her as Anna drew away.

"They denied it too, but nothing else made sense. Mama and Papa lied to me, and they made you lie to me. Everyone lied to me." Tears ran hot down her cheeks. "I meant so little to them they couldn't even tell me the truth."

"No!" Elsa pulled up short as Anna retreated from her once more. She wanted to grab her, and hold her close, instead she held her distance. "No, Anna. That's not true. Mama and Papa loved you so much, more than you can ever know. We all love you." Tears slipped from the corners of her eyes. "I'm so sorry, sister. We've done you such an injustice. You had a right to know the truth. I'm sorry I didn't tell you."

"I wish you had, Elsa. But you're not the one that started this lie. Papa, created this mess. He's the one that stole our childhoods, and kept us apart."

Elsa closed her eyes, growing weary of the fight. "He did, what he thought was best."

"Well, he was wrong!" She turned away when Elsa bowed her head.

"Anna…we almost lost you. I held you in my arms. You were so cold, so still." Elsa held up her hands. She could still feel the weight of her sister's limp body in her arms. She closed them as frost etched over her palms. "I thought, I had killed you." She paused a moment, fighting down the ice and emotions threatening to overtake her. "Papa took us to the trolls. It cost you some memories, but it was a small price to pay for saving your life. Grand Pabbie warned us of what could happen if people found out the truth, about me." She licked her lips and drew a shaky breath. "Yes, Papa made the decision to shut everyone out, and yes, he decided to keep us apart. But he was only trying to protect us."

She pushed through the emotions threatening to overwhelm her and squared her shoulders. "And I would do it again. If it would save you, I would gladly lock myself away for another thirteen years. So yes, Papa and Mama made mistakes, but everything they did was for us. They were trying to protect you…from me." Her shoulders slumped under the weight of the memories. "Can you really say they were wrong? I killed you." She bit her lip to hold back a sob.

Anna's head rose, but she didn't turn to face her sister.

"I know it was an accident, but that doesn't change what happened. You froze to death, and it was my fault. Everything Papa tried to stop…happened." Tears slid unchecked down her cheeks. "I know you're angry with Mama and Papa, but please understand, they never meant to hurt you. Don't be angry at Kai. He was trying to protect me, as he always has."

"Elsa," Emotion weighted the word down. "I'm trying. I know he was following Papa's orders, but that only makes it worse. I need some time before I can trust him again."

Thought Anna couldn't see it, Elsa nodded, biting her lower lip.

Anna turned to face her sister. "I know you want me to forgive Papa. But, how can I, when he created a dungeon and bindings to lock you away? It's one thing to separate us, but to lock you away like some…monster. I…I can't forgive him for that."

"He didn't create them." Her voice was so soft and low, Anna had to strain to hear her.

"What do you mean?"

Dark blue eyes rose to fix her with a steady gaze. "Papa, didn't create the dungeon or the manacles. I did."

"Wait, what?" Anna stumbled back a step. "Why? Why would you do that?"

"Shortly, before my seventeenth birthday I could feel my powers growing stronger. My control over them was slipping. I froze over the council room following a disturbing, meeting." She silently cursed Poul for pushing her to that point. "I had the manacles made, and found a cell in the dungeon where my powers would do the least harm."

"And Papa allowed this?"

"No, well, not at first. When I told him what I had done he was upset. He insisted such precautions were not necessary. It took some time, but I managed to convince him there needed to be safe guards in case I, became more dangerous."

"So the two of you cooked up this stupid plan? What about Mama? Did you convince her too?!"

"No." Elsa allowed herself a humorless chuckle. "She was furious at the suggestion. We could not sway her. She demanded the manacles be destroyed, and to never speak of using the dungeon again. I'd never seen her so angry. Father finally relented. He agreed to destroy the manacles."

"But he didn't." Anna's eye twitched, her fists curled tighter. "Instead, he hid them, with secret orders for Kai to use them, on you."

"Yes." Fresh tears slipped down Elsa's cheeks. She took a breath. "I understand why he did it. It was necessary…"

"Stop it!" Anna charged forward, stopping just short of running into her sister.

Elsa drew her hands to her chest, but did not retreat under the attack.

"Stop defending him! You didn't deserve to be locked in a dungeon, or chained up. Did you really think I would stand by and let that happen?"

"Anna, please…"

"No! He had no right to keep us apart. We could have helped each other."

Elsa ducked her head.

"I know he was trying to protect me. But he took you from me without asking if I wanted it. I needed my big sister." She thumped a fist to her chest. "And _you_ needed _me_. I could have helped you learn to use your magic. We could have grown up _together_. He took that from us. And no matter the reason, I can't forgive him for that." She wiped the back of a hand over her eyes.

"I'm sorry…"

"Stop saying you're sorry! Stop blaming yourself for every bad thing that happens in this family!"

Clutched hands tucked in tight against Elsa's chest. Her head remained bowed.

Anna turned away, pacing several steps as she ran her hands through her hair, trying to settle her thoughts. She spun and closed the distance between them, taking Elsa's hands in her own. She ignored her sister's recoil at the touch, and pulled the hands up, kissing them. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you." She bowed her head, touching the cold hands to her forehead. "It just hurts to see you torturing yourself over things that aren't your fault." Her eyes rose seeking out her sister's gaze. "You are a good person, Elsa. You have so much love and compassion in you. I just wish you could see yourself as I do."

"I'm trying." She leaned in touching her forehead to Anna's. They stood, each lost in her own thoughts. Neither wanting to break away.

"I miss them."

"So do I." Anna sighed as she leaned back. "For a long time I was angry at them for leaving."

"So was I." Elsa managed a teary grin.

"Really?"

Unable to trust her voice, Elsa gave a little nod.

Anna ducked her head with a soft chuckle. "I guess I'm still angry at them." She wiped a hand over her cheek, smearing tears across her face. "And I'm angry they're not here for me to yell at them."

From her sleeve Elsa pulled out a handkerchief. She took Anna by the chin and began wiping at her face. "I know."

Anna said nothing. Her eyes closed as she let her sister work.

"They never should have gone." Elsa wiped away the last of the tears, and tucked the handkerchief away. "It should have been me."

"What?" Pulled from her thoughts, Anna's head cocked to one side. "What should have been you?"

Unable to face her sister's gaze, Elsa's attention shifted to the floor. "It should have been me on that ship. I was of age, as Father's heir, it was my duty to go, not his. It should have been me."

Anna drew back a step. "Do…do you think losing you would have been easier?"

Elsa's eyes rose. "At least you wouldn't have been forced to stand alone at the graveside. Maybe it would have been better for everyone."

It happened so fast Elsa didn't have time to react, one minute she was facing her sister the next she was tackled to the ground. Her back ached where it slammed against the floor. Anna straddled her, holding her down. Her wrists painfully pinned to the floor.

Anger overrode pain as she struggled in vain to throw her sister off. "Anna, have you gone mad! Get off of me!" Her attempt to escape only caused Anna to press down harder.

Freckled cheeks flushed blood red, as Anna hovered inches from her. "Don't, you ever, say that again." Her breath came in short, hot gasps against Elsa's face as she glared down at her.

"Anna, enough." She hissed through clenched teeth. "Get…off…of me."

"NO! No, I mean it. How dare you? How dare you think that losing you instead of them would somehow ease my pain?!"

Elsa cringed as the grip on her wrists tightened.

"How _dare_ you have so little regard for _my_ sister's life." Tears slipped down her cheeks to splatter onto Elsa's neck. "What did our parents do to make you care so little about your own life?"

Elsa went limp at the question. Tears began to trail from the corners of her eyes, into her hair.

"He blamed me."

"What?" Anna's head cocked to one side.

"' _Elsa, what have you done?'_ " With those words she was lost in the memory of that faithful night. "That's what he said, when they found us in the ballroom." She began to tremble, squeezing her eyes shut. "What have you done?"

The cold seeped through Anna's clothes. She shivered.

"He blamed me!"

"It was an accident." Anna whispered.

Elsa shook her head from side to side, tears flowing freely. "That's not what Papa…thought." She drew a labored breath. "He never…spoke of it again." Her voice quivered and broke. "But, I knew. I could see the disappointment…in his eyes every time…I lost control." Watery eyes came to focus on Anna. "It was…my…fa…fault, hurt…you…didn't…mean too…" Her eyes closed as she began to sob. Ice spread out along the floor.

Beneath her Anna could feel each breathless cry as it left her sister's body. "Oh, Elsa. No. No, it's okay." She stroked Elsa's face and hair. "Please, don't cry. It wasn't your fault."

Normally pale skin grew deep red. Each sob was a strangled gasp. Anna feared Elsa might pass out from lack of air. Unsure what to do she climbed off of her.

Elsa rolled to her side, curling into a tight ball. The sobs turned to wails. Each wail added a fresh layer of ice to the floor.

Struggling for traction on the spreading ice, Anna tried to pull Elsa into her arms. It took several attempts before she was able to wrestle her from the floor. Once in her arms, Anna cradled her. She stroked Elsa's face and hair. The wailing continued. "Elsa, please, calm down. You're going to make yourself sick."

Her own tears streamed unchecked down her cheeks. She hadn't seen her sister so distraught since the fjord. "Elsie, please. You're scaring me."

Anna's words seemed to reach Elsa on some level. She turned into Anna, clinging to her as she buried her face against Anna's body.

Anna held her close, whispering comforting reassurances.

How long they sat there Anna couldn't say. She began to shiver from sitting on the ice. Coupled with the cold radiating off of Elsa, she was chilled to the bone. The cold brought with it painful memories of her time on the fjord.

It caused her muscles and bones to ache. Panic crept into her thoughts. Unable to stop her teeth from chattering, she shuttered.

"Anna…?" Elsa eased back to look up at her.

Anna's heart broke at her sister's tear soaked face. Red rimmed swollen eyes and flushed cheeks. "Hey." Anna tried to coax a smile, but her teeth wouldn't stop chattering.

"You're freezing." Elsa tried to pull away.

"No." Anna held firm. "I'm…ok…okay. Please…stay."

Elsa's eyes closed. Her brow furrowed into a deep crest.

Anna felt her draw a shaky breath. Beneath her the ice began to recede. It didn't fade as normal, instead inching away at a painfully slow pace. Elsa began to tremble.

"Relax. Don't force it." With her thumb Anna wiped tears from Elsa's cheek.

More ice vanished. Soon all that remained was a thin patch beneath the sisters.

Elsa began to tremble. Her fists clenched to her chest.

Anna leaned in and placed a kiss atop her sister's brow. "I love you."

The ice vanished in an instant.

Warmth embraced Anna once more. She nearly cried out with joy. With the ice gone Elsa collapsed in her arms.

"Elsa?" She cupped a flushed cheek. "Are you okay?"

"Tired." Her eyes fluttered closed.

"Okay. You try to rest."

"Anna?"

"Yes?" She found her sister staring up at her.

"Do you forgive me?"

There was so much pain and fear in the blue eyes staring up at her, Anna felt her heart crack. "Oh, Elsa, there's nothing to forgive."

"Please."

The plea shattered Anna's heart. "Of course, I forgive you. You're my sister."

Elsa curled into her. "I love you, too."

Anna cupped the back of her head, holding her closer. Fresh tears slipped down her cheeks. "I know you do."

From their places along the wall, silent painted sentinels watched over the sisters.


	23. Chapter 23

Sept. 5, 1840

Kristoff tugged the rope taunt, securing his gear. He tied it off, dropping the excess into the bed of the sleigh.

Sunlight was starting to filter through the mountains, casting a dim light over the town. If he reached the camp by mid-morning he'd still have a few good hours of daylight to work. It would be a good start. _I might even make it back a day or two early and surprise, Anna._ His lips drew upward at the thought of the little red head running to greet him with a warm smile, and a big hug. Perhaps, even a kiss.

Heat flushed his cheeks at the thought of those soft, sweet lips.

Sven's low nay interrupted his pleasant thoughts. "You've already had breakfast, Sven. No carrots till we get to the camp." He reached for his bedroll to tuck it in with the rest of the gear.

An antler whacked his arm with a solid thump. "Hey!" He rubbed at the throbbing spot. "What was that for?"

"Kristoff."

"Anna?"

She stepped from the shadows.

In the soft light he noticed she was wearing the same clothes from the day before, though crumpled as if she had slept in them. Strands of hair had broken free of her pigtails. Had she been crying?

"What are you doing here? I mean, I figured you'd be sleeping for a few more hours."

"I wanted to see you, before you left." She brushed a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "I'm sorry I missed dinner last night. Elsa and I…we…needed to talk."

"It's okay. Gerda told me something had come up."

"Gerda? When did you see her?"

"She brought me dinner last night."

A low chuckle left her throat. "Of course, she did."

"Is everything okay?"

"Sure." She waved him off, with a half-hearted laugh. "At least, I think it is."

"Anything you wanna talk about?"

"No, it's okay." Her shoulders rose as she drew a deep breath. "So, are you ready for your trip?"

"Almost, I just need to harness Sven."

Anna reached out to scratch the reindeer's nose. "Hello, Sven?"

He leaned into the touch, dipping his head to encourage her to scratch higher.

"I'm sorry, Sven. I should have brought you some carrots."

"He doesn't need any carrots." Kristoff ignored the reindeer's offended snort. "You sure you're okay? You seem a little…down."

"What? No, I'm good."

The answer was a little to quick, and her smile seemed…small. He didn't forced the issue.

"I'm going to miss you." Her focus never left Sven as she continued to scratch his head.

Uncertain who she was speaking to, Kristoff answered in his best Sven voice. "I'll miss you too, Anna."

Her giggle made his heart soar.

"So will I." He finished in his own voice.

She looked to him. There was something in her gaze he couldn't pin down. Excitement, joy, a touch of fear.

"You know you could always send me notes. I'm sure Kai could find a carrier pigeon or two."

Her eyes darkened at mention of the Chamberlain. "That's not a good idea."

"Did I say something wrong?"

"Kai locked Elsa in the chains." She blurted it out before ducking her head. Her hand latched onto her arm.

Startled by the answer, it took a moment for the words to register. "Kai? Are you sure?"

"He admitted it." Her knuckles grew white from the grip on her arm. Kristoff was certain she was going to leave a mark.

"Why?"

"He said, he was trying to protect her from Hans and the Duke."

"You don't believe him?"

"I don't know." She turned away. After several steps she stopped to stare out the door. "I mean, I know Kai would never hurt Elsa. At least, not on purpose. But, what he did…" Her arms wrapped tight around her. "She could have died in that dungeon." There was a hitch in the breath she drew.

"But she didn't."

"Only because her magic was strong enough to break the chains."

"What did Elsa say about it?"

"She says, she understands why he did it, and it was necessary."

"You don't agree?"

She spun to face him. He resisted the urge to step back. "No! My sister is not a monster!"

Kristoff raised his hands palms out. "No one thinks Elsa is a monster."

All the anger faded as her shoulders slumped. "Papa, did."

"Did he say that?"

"No. But he left orders for Kai to use the manacles if Elsa ever became…a threat."

"Did Elsa know that?"

"No. Well, sorta. It's complicated." With a heavy sigh, she began to pace.

"Are you okay?"

"I think so. It's kinda strange. We've spent years waltzing around each other. Before the coronation, I could count on one hand the number of times we'd spoken to each other. Last night she really opened up to me." A hint of a smile touched her lips. "For the first time in years, I felt like I really had my sister back."

"But?"

She shrugged. "I don't know, I guess I'm just afraid things will go back to before. I can't live like that again."

"Do you really think Elsa wants to live like that again?"

"No," Her head shook from side to side. "I don't think so. Sometimes she gets a little overwhelmed by crowds, but she's getting better."

He brushed a hand through his hair. "Is there anything I can do?"

A blur of pigtails and skirts slammed into him. Knocked off balance by the attack, he stumbled back a step. Arms locked around his waist in a death grip as Anna buried her face in his chest.

Recovered from the shock of the attack he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close. Beneath his touch he could feel the tension in her muscles. He began tracing a hand over her back in small circles.

She relaxed into him.

They stood, each reveling in the closeness of the other.

He stroked a hand over her hair, marveling at the softness of it.

"Kristoff?"

"Yes?"

She leaned back to look up at him. "Promise me, you won't lie or keep secrets from me. Even if, it's something you think will upset me."

Her gaze held firm. There was something so despair, so vulnerable, in it.

His heart ached to see her so. Callous fingertips brushed back her bangs, tracing along her hairline and down her cheek. "I would never lie to you, Feisty Pants, not on purpose."

She leaned into the touch, never taking her eyes from his. "Thank you."

Before he could answer, she rose to her toes, cupped his cheek, and touched her lips to his.

His arm circled her waist. It felt so natural to hold her.

With a heavy sigh, she pulled away. "I need to get back. I don't want Elsa to wake up alone."

"Okay."

"You'll be back in time for the festival?"

"I promise." The corners of his lips rose.

"Good." She started to pull away, only to turn back and steal a quick kiss. "See you soon." She turned and disappeared out the door before he could answer.

He stared at the empty doorway long after she was out of sight. The taste of her lips still wet on his own. "What have you gotten yourself into, Bjorgman?" Shaking away the thought, he turned to reach for a leather harness. "Come on, Sven, time to go to work."

 **0000**

With great care Anna eased the gallery door closed. She bit back a curse as the lock fell into place with a loud snap. Her eyes darted to the lone figure curled up on a cushioned bench at the far end of the room. Elsa didn't stir. Anna released the breath she'd been holding, and tip toed to the bench.

She paused to stared down at the sleeping woman. Sharp, painful feelings stirred at the memory of cradling her wailing sister. Her normally strong, regal composure shattered. It had been frightening to see Elsa so completely broken.

Anger over her parent's actions began to creep to the surface. She entertained it for a moment before pushing it away, too embrace such a grudge would change nothing. It would only rob her of the joy of having Elsa back in her life. _She really is back,_ her heart soared at the thought.

Her hands folded against her skirt as she resisted the urge to pounce on her sister in a smothering hug.

"You know, it's rude to stare."

Anna jumped at the gentle scolding. "I thought you were asleep."

"I was, till someone started sneaking about." Elsa rolled over to face her. She patted the cushion. "Come, lay down."

Anna sat on the bench, kicking off her shoes. "Sorry, I thought, I'd be back before you woke up." She laid down, snuggling in with her back to Elsa.

Once she was settled Elsa drew her close. "How's Kristoff?"

"He's fine." Anna patted the arm wrapped around her waist. "Wait, how did you know I went to see Kristoff?"

"You smell like reindeer and carrots."

"I do not!" Anna buried her face in her sleeve, drawing a deep breath. Her nose crinkled. "It's not that bad."

A throaty chuckle answered her.

"Do you have any meetings this morning?

"No."

"So you can sleep in?"

"I'm trying too."

"Ha, ha," Anna gave the arm at her waist a playful smack. "Stinker."

Muffled laughter answered her.

"I'm sorry, I woke you. It's just, he's going to be gone for two weeks, and I wanted to say goodbye. I was going to do it last night, but then, well you know, we had our…talk. So I thought if I…"

"Anna?"

"Yes?"

"Please, go to sleep."

"Sorry."

She felt a kiss press against the back of her head. The simple gesture made her giggle.

Soon Elsa's breathing leveled out into a soft, steady rhythm. There was something safe and reassuring in the sound. Anna's lids grew heavy as it lulled her to sleep.


	24. Chapter 24

Sept. 12, 1840

Bright banners swayed in the sea breeze blowing over the fjord. It carried with it the first cool, crisp hint of autumn. Music and laughter filled the town square. People packed the cobblestone streets moving from vendor to vendor.

Atop a hill, overlooking the festivities, stood the Snow Queen in all her glory. Behind her a sheer ice cape billowed in the wind. Her face turned upward to the warmth of the sun. She closed her eyes, drawing a deep breath, to savor the fresh, salty air, mixed with aromas of roasted meats and baked goods.

Laughter drew her attention to the mass of people gathered below. Children pulled their parents from stall to stall, bouncing with excitement at some treasure they'd found. Several groups of men were gathered about with steins in hand. One would say something and the others would burst into laughter, slapping their friends on the back. Young couples strolled hand in hand, giggling and stealing kisses, oblivious to the world around them.

 _They all look so…happy_ , the thought brought a warmth to her soul.

Her thoughts drifted to the moments following the Great Thaw, as people had taken to calling it. She'd been certain the crowd awaiting them at the dock was there to end her short reign. All eyes had been upon her as she stepped to the top of the gangplank. Whatever uncertainty, fear, she and the people had shared, vanished as Anna had latched onto her arm in a double fisted grip. The younger woman's bright presence lifted the tension. They had left the ship to cheers.

After everything the people, her people, had welcomed her home with open arms. The Coronation had placed a crown upon her head, but it was the people, who had chosen to accept her as their Queen. It had taken everything she had not to drop to her knees, sobbing with relief and thanks. Upon the castle steps, she had repeated the oaths sworn in the chapel. She made the promise not only to them, but herself, that she would prove herself worthy of their trust and support.

 _Has it really only been two months?_ She shook her head at the thought. There were times when she questioned if any of it had been real. Often in the dark of night, fear tainted her dreams. She was certain she'd wake to find herself locked away from the world, from Anna. Frost tickled her palm. Annoyed at the slip, she closed a fist against it.

 _Enough,_ _I'm free of that life. The people have accepted me, and Anna is back in my life._ The thought of her sister brought a smile to her lips.

Her gaze turned to a far ridge were two large stones were visible along the skyline. The sight dimmed her joy. _Oh, Papa, mama, what would you say if you could see me now?_

"Elsa!"

Without realizing it her smile returned. She watched the young woman run up the hill, her guard detail double timing to keep pace. Elsa's brow arched at her disheveled appearance. "What happened? Are you alright?"

"What? No, I'm good." Winded by the sprint, Anna drew closer, brushing at her skirt in a failed attempt to remove dust from the light green garment. "I was just helping the children with the pig chase."

Elsa plucked a strand of hay from a frazzled bun, tossing it aside. "I thought you were judging the chase, not participating."

"I was, but you know, things happen." She waved off the subject with a laugh. The sound raised Elsa's spirits higher. "What are you doing up here?"

"Just enjoying the view." She hooked an arm through Anna's, and began to walk. Anna followed without question.

Their guards fell into a loose circle around the sisters, as they made their way toward the town square.

"Once we've finished reading to the children, Kai, says we're free from official events till this evening." From the corner of her eye, she noticed Anna's smile slipped at mention of the Chamberlain. It pained her to know the rift lingered between them.

"Okay." Anna's shoulders rose with a little shrug.

Elsa decided to let the subject rest, for the moment. "Everyone seemed excited by the announcement of the tea party returning."

"Yeah, they did." The bounce returned to her step. "Tomorrow I'll get with Gerda, and we'll set up a schedule and menu. Oh, you can make ice bowls to keep the ice cream from melting."

"Ice cream?"

"Sure, we're serving cookies and sandwiches. Why not ice cream?"

"Why do I get the feeling this is just an excuse for you to eat ice cream in the middle of the day?"

"Hey, it was your idea to throw a party. I'm just making it better."

Elsa shook her head. "I have no doubt." She caught the glance Anna stole toward the cobblestone road leading to the mountains.

"I'm sure he's fine."

"What?"

"Anna, it's okay to admit your concerned."

"I'm not concerned." With a wave of her free hand, she tried a bit too hard to dismiss the idea. "He'll be here. He promised." There was an ever so slight hitch on the last word.

Elsa gave her arm a gentle squeeze. "Would you like me to send someone to retrieve him?"

"No! Don't you dare. He'll think I'm spying on him."

"I doubt that. He probably had some last minute business to attend too. Any moment, he and Sven will come galloping up with some crazy story, and he'll fall all over himself begging your forgiveness."

Anna's head ducked as she swiped at her hair. "Sure, he'll be here. It's just…I miss him…it's been a long two weeks."

Elsa felt a chill run down her spine. "Hey," She stopped and waited for Anna to meet her gaze. "If Kristoff promised he would be here, he'll be here." _At least, he'd better, for he and his reindeer's sake._ She kept the threat to herself.

With a little nod, Anna managed a smile. "Of course, he will."

Elsa tugged on her arm. "Come on, the children are waiting."

Anna leaned into her as they made their way to a small stage, that had been constructed near the edge of the square.

Kai was waiting for them behind the stage. Hidden from view by a worn ship sail, that was serving as the stage background, they could hear the excited chatter of the children.

"Your Majesty, Your Highness." He dipped into a bow.

"Hello, Kai." Elsa answered with a broad smile.

"Hi." Anna's greeting lacked it's usual warmth.

Elsa caught the pained look in the man's eyes.

He handed Elsa the book they had chosen for the event. "The children are ready for you, ma'am."

"Good, announce us, please."

He nodded and stepped onto the stage. The overflowing crowd of children and adults grew silent, as he announced the sisters' arrival.

Elsa handed the book off to Anna, and started up the stage steps.

As they stepped into view the crowd erupted with applause and cheers. Several of the smaller children squealed with delight. Tucked between the children on the front row sat Olaf. He clapped and cheered, bouncing on the bench.

Elsa stood before one of two chairs placed in the center of the stage. She waited till Anna was by her side before raising a hand. The crowd grew silent. "Greetings everyone, my sister and I, are pleased you were able to join us." She motioned to Anna, who gave a little wave. Several of the children waved back. "Is everyone enjoying the festival?"

Thunderous cheering answered her. She gave it a moment to die down. "Good, my hope is this will be the first of many such celebrations in Arendelle. Now, Princess Anna is going to read a story for you. Would you like that?"

The children shouted their approval.

Elsa eased into her chair. Anna and the crowd took their seats.

All eyes were on Anna as she began to read of a kingdom being threatened by a dragon. A collective gasp left the crowd. She looked up to find all were leaning forward in their seats, their eyes glued to the stage. Anna glanced to Elsa. Her jaw dropped as a miniature ice dragon soared over a miniature ice castle.

Elsa's hands glided through the air controlling her creations. She caught Anna's gaze and gestured to the book with her head.

"Oh, right." Shook from her surprise, Anna lifted the book and continued to read. From the corner of her eye she watched the story play out in ice and snow. Though Elsa kept the damage and fighting to a minimum she created much of the story.

The crowd listened as Anna told of brave knights riding forth to battle the beast. All were defeated and hope was lost, till a new knight stepped forward to defend the land.

"Princess Anna!" The children cried out pointing at the stage.

Anna jumped at being called upon. Her brow furrowed as she looked from the children, to her sister.

At the tips of Elsa's fingers hovered a miniature ice version of an armored knight, armed with sword and shield. Two pigtails left little doubt who the knight was supposed to be.

She cocked an eyebrow at her sister, who smirked in return. "Okay." With some effort Anna resisted the urge to stick out her tongue, her attention returned to the book.

Anna told how the brave knight rode out alone to find the dragon.

"Sven!" A little boy, seated next to Olaf, cried out.

The crowd roared with laughter.

"The reindeer king's mighty steed!" Olaf declared, clapping his hands.

Anna's head snapped up to see Knight Anna mounted atop the reindeer. Sven was draped in battle armor and trappings. As the tiny reindeer reared, Knight Anna raised her sword.

"Really?" Anna fixed her sister with an unamused look. "A reindeer?"

"What?" An impish grin rested on Elsa's lips. "I'd make Kjekk, but he'd probably throw you."

Anna opened her mouth for a sharp retort, but snapped it shut as she remembered where she was. She continued reading. The knight and reindeer fought the dragon, slaying it with a sword to the heart, much to the crowd's delight.

They cheered, clapped and stomped their feet as the dragon vanished in a puff of snowflakes.

With the dragon slain the knight returned to the town for a hero's welcome. Laughter filled the air as the children shrieked and cheered, when an icy figure, bearing a close resemblance to a certain mountain man, bowed, kissing the knight's hand in thanks.

Anna's eyes widen, as blush turned her cheeks bright red. "And they lived happily ever after, the end." She snapped the book closed.

The crowd cheered it's approval. First the children began to beg for another story, soon the adults joined in.

Elsa raised a hand to silence them. "I'm sorry, but we didn't bring another book."

A collective moan of disappointment greeted her.

"Would you like to sing some songs instead?"

She was answered with a chorus of yeses.

Elsa turned to Anna. "Would you like to start?"

"No," She gave a slight bow of her head. "Queen's choice."

"Very well." Elsa began to sing a children's song."

"Come on, everybody sing." Anna clapped her hands, encouraging them.

The crowd joined in.

After several songs, Elsa rose. "This has been most enjoyable, but we must take our leave now."

Groans of disappointment passed through the crowd.

"We'll be back later." Anna promised, waving as they made their way off the stage. She handed the book off to Kai, who bowed as they passed.

Anna caught up to Elsa, taking her arm in both hands. "That was amazing. Even if you were teasing me a bit."

"You use to love it when I made you the hero of the story." She stumbled as Anna pulled her to a stop.

"I don't remember that."

"No, I suppose you don't. That would have been one of the memories the troll changed."

Anna's brow furrowed as she searched her thoughts for some sliver of the memory. "I remember we would sit in the window seat, and you would read to me. When I got older I would read to you," Her face lit up. "and you would give me treats for every chapter I read."

"Yes, it was the only way I could get you to read. You always wanted me to read, while you sat in my lap, looking at the pictures. So one day I began to create the stories with my magic." Lost in the memory, Elsa's features softened into a sad smile. "You loved it. Every night before bed we'd curl up in the window seat, and you'd read, while I created the story with snow and ice."

"That's why I sat outside your door reading to you." As realization settled in, Anna met Elsa's gaze. "I thought if I kept doing it you'd come out and give me a treat like before. But you couldn't, because the treat was seeing your magic."

"Yes." Elsa reached out, and tucked a strand of hair behind Anna's ear. "I wanted to encourage you, but I couldn't." Her words were soft, and heavy with emotion.

"Elsa…"

"Sara, wait!"

The sisters turned to find the child charging toward them. Katrina chased after her. The older girl caught her by the arm, dragging her to a stop. With a hand covering her mouth, she whispered in Sara's ear.

"Okay." Sara pulled her arm free, and straightened before lowering into a shaky curtsy.

Anna covered her mouth with a hand to hide a giggle.

Elsa bit her lip, to hide her amusement.

Katrina's curtsy was much smoother.

With the formalities out of the way Sara launched herself at Elsa. Her arms wrapping around the woman's legs.

Even with the warning Elsa tensed at the embrace. Her hands curled into her chest. She drew a deep breath, releasing it slowly. "Hello, Sara."

Sara clung to the ice skirt as she leaned back to look up at Elsa. "Hello, Snow Queen."

The corners of Elsa's lips twitched upward at the child's bright smile. "Did you enjoy the story?"

"It was amazing! When I grow up I'm going to join the Royal Guard, like papa, and fight dragons."

Elsa's eyes crinkled with a warm smile.

Anna chuckled.

"Papa doesn't fight dragons. They're not real." Katrina reached for Anna's hand.

"Are too."

"Are not." Despite Katrina's insistence, she looked to Anna for support. "Are they?"

Anna leaned down to look her in the eye. "No, dragons aren't real, not anymore. They've been gone for a very long time."

The child relaxed at the assurance.

"Well, if they were, I wouldn't be scared. Queen Elsa would freeze them. Wouldn't you, Snow Queen?" Sara waited for Elsa's conformation.

There was so much trust and certainty in the child's face, Elsa felt her chest tighten. _How can she trust me so?_ Her hand uncurled and lowered to rest atop the girl's head. "I would never let anyone hurt you, little one. Not if it were in my power to stop it."

Pleased with the answer,she snuggled against Elsa's skirt.

"Sara! Katrina! What are you doing?!"

The girls turned to the woman striding toward them. She pulled up short before the Royal sisters, dropping into a proper curtsy. "Your Majesty, Your Highness, my apologies. I didn't realize the girls were bothering you. They've been taught better manners, though they seem to have forgotten them." She fixed each child with a sharp look.

Both had the good sense to look ashamed.

"They're no bother." Anna said, taking Katrina's hand in both of hers.

"Thank you for your patience with them, Your Highness, but they know better than to approach you without permission." She held out a hand.

Katrina stepped to her mother, and took the hand.

"Sara, let go of the Queen." Her mother held out her free hand.

"But mama, I just wanted to tell her I liked the dragon."

"You can do that without climbing her like a fence. What would your father say if he saw you? Come here."

"Yes, ma'am." She stepped back, and with her head hung low shuffled to her mother.

As Sara took her mother's hand, the woman pulled both girls to her sides. "Your Majesty, Your Highness, I apologize again for my girls ill behavior."

"It's alright, Mrs.…," Elsa paused. "I'm sorry, I know your father's family name is Gunnarman, but I don't know your married name."

"Vollan, Brigit Vollan, ma'am."

"Vollan?" Elsa's brow furrowed a moment, it eased as she recognized the name. "Your father-in-law, was an officer in the Royal Navy."

"Yes, ma'am, God rest his soul, he loved the sea."

"His service was appreciated." Elsa gave a slight bow of her head.

"Thank you, Your Majesty."

"Please, don't be too hard on the children, they were just excited by the story." Anna smiled at Katrina, the child smiled back.

"I understand, Your Highness." She gave a little nod. "But my father would have been appalled to see his grandchildren behaving so with the Queen. If you'll excuse us, Your Majesty, we've taken up enough your time."

For just a moment, Elsa considered asking them to stay. "Of course," She gave a little nod of her head, excusing the woman. "Enjoy the festival."

"Your Majesty, Your Highness." She curtsied, the children mimiced her. "Good day to you both."

"Good day."

"Bye."

She turned and pulled the girls along.

Both children looked back to wave. The sisters waved back.

Hands wrapped around Elsa's arm. She relaxed at the familiar touch, turning to Anna. "We've several hours before our next official event. What would you like to do?"

"Let's go see the dress maker's stall." Unable to contain her excitement Anna bounced on the balls of her feet.

"You just got a new dress."

"So? There's no harm in looking. Come on, it'll be fun."

She allowed Anna to guide them toward the rows of vendors.

They strolled arm in arm among the stalls, inspecting what treasures they had to offer. Each steered the other toward some item that caught their fancy. Shoppers and vendors did double takes as the Queen and Princess stopped by their booths.

"That booth seems popular." Anna pointed to a stall at the far end of the square.

"I'm sure it is. It's a liquor merchant."

"Wow, it looks like half the town is lined up around it."

"The Saksen brothers are known for their fine stock, especially their Linje Akevitt."

"So? There are dozens of Akevitt merchants." Anna rose to her toes, straining to see over the crowd.

"True, but only the Saksen's carry the 1836 stock. I understand it's one of the better years for Linje Akevitt. With it being in short supply, no doubt the demand is high."

"Why is it in short supply?"

"Their rivals' ships were lost during the trip to Australia that year, leaving the Saksen's with the only surviving barrels."

"Oh." Anna held a little tighter to Elsa's arm.

The gesture was not lost on her. She placed a hand atop Anna's and gave a gentle squeeze. Anna's grip loosened, but she didn't pull away.

"It appears the brothers are going to have a very profitable quarter."

"How do you know so much about, all of this?" Anna waved a hand at the booths.

"These merchants, and their products keep the country thriving. As Queen, it's my responsibility to know such things."

Anna sighed, her gaze taking in the controlled chaos around them. "I could never keep all of this straight. I don't know how you do it."

Elsa patted the hand resting on her arm. "We each have our strengths, little sister. There are things you're much better at then I."

"Huh, name one."

"You're comfortable in crowds."

Anna noticed, Elsa's smile didn't reach her eyes as she looked over the swarm of people. "You're doing fine." She leaned into Elsa, slipping an arm around her waist.

The clock began to chime the hour.

Drawn to the sound Anna's face lit up. "Come on." She took Elsa by the hand and pulled her forward.

"Where are we going?"

"I've got an idea."

"Should I be afraid?"

"Very funny, come on."

Without argument Elsa allowed herself to be led through the crowd.

 ***Author's note -** Things you learn while researching stories. I learned more than I'll probably ever need to know about Linje Akevitt. Akenitt merchants ship oak barrels of Akevitt from Norway to Australia and back again, so they pass the equator twice before bottling. They say the constant movement, high humidity and fluctuating temperature causes the liquor to extract more flavor and contributes to accelerated maturation.

This 'The more you know' moment was brought to you by the Arendelle Merchant's Association. Please support small businesses by shopping local. Her Majesty, Queen Elsa, thanks you.


	25. Chapter 25

Sept. 12, 1840

"Come on." Anna's laughter echoed through the tower as she bounced up the stairs. She pushed open the door, flooding the shadows with sunlight. Her head ducked against the blinding light, taking a moment for her eyes to adjust.

Careful not to step on the clock figure tracks, she moved to the center of the tower.

Behind her a little gasp caught her attention.

Elsa stood in the doorway gazing at the town and fjord laid out below. "It's been so long…I'd forgotten how beautiful the view is."

"I know. I haven't been up here since Hans and I…" Elsa caught the flash of anger in Anna's face before she turned away. "it's been awhile."

"Anna, if you want to talk about…"

"I don't want to talk about _it_ _…_ about him." She stepped to the edge and slammed a basket down, causing the contents to rattle.

Elsa opened her mouth, then thought better of it. Hans was a subject she had to tread lightly on with her sister. It had taken some prodding to get past Anna's perfected habit of brushing things off with a smile or joke. _She_ _'s had thirteen years of practice,_ the thought brought with it a fresh wave of guilt. Once her walls were down Anna had told her everything, from the meeting on the docks, to being abandoned to die alone, in the study. It had taken every ounce of restraint not to order Admiral Halldor to ready her ship for a trip to the Southern Isles. She hadn't really thought about what she would do once she found the little worm, but she knew it would involve pain, a lot of pain. _Enough,_ she thought, squeezing her fists against the ice rolling in her veins, _today is about celebration. I_ _'ll not let that worm take this from us._

"Come on, let's eat." Anna flopped down and scooted forward, to dangle her feet over the edge.

"Anna!" Fear stole Elsa's breath away as she rushed from the doorway, reaching for her. "What are you doing? Get away from the edge!" She stopped short of touching the younger woman, scared she might bump her off the ledge.

"Why? Come on, sit." Anna patted the spot next to her. "Don't worry, I'll catch you if you fall."

"Very funny." Elsa willed her heart to stop racing as she eased down next to her. "I seem to remember, you nearly giving Mother a heart attack the first time you did that."

" _I_ seem to remember it was _your_ idea."

Elsa ducked her head to hide a grin. "Well, it is a great view."

"Yes, it is." Anna began rummaging through the basket. "See, a nice quiet place away from the crowds, but still part of the festival."

Elsa's gaze turned to the crowd gathered below. "What are people going to think when they see the Royal family, lounging atop the clock tower?"

"They'll be jealous they didn't think of it first." From the basket she pulled out two brown corked bottles of apple cider and handed them to Elsa. "Here, chill these, please."

"I'm not your personal ice box." Elsa took the bottles and pulled the corks free, before causing a faint coat of frost to appear on the glass.

"Actually, you kinda are." She took out a paper wrapped sandwich, and checked the contents before handing it off to Elsa.

"If I didn't think you'd fall, I'd drop a snowball down your blouse."

"See, personal snowball maker, too. You have many purposes."

Elsa took the sandwich, handing her a bottle in exchange. "Just wait till we're on level ground again, you little goof."

Anna chuckled, raising her bottle. "To our first festival together in forever. May there be many, many more."

"Too Many, many more." Elsa replied, tapping her bottle against the other. "Skoal."

Anna raised her bottle in salute. "Skoal."

They each took a sip.

"Wow, that's really good. We should try chilling other drinks." Anna took another sip.

"Yes, _we_ should." Elsa giggled, taking a bite of her sandwich.

"I've got krumkake for dessert."

"And chocolate." Elsa wiped at the corner of her mouth with a thumb. "Don't think I didn't see you raiding the chocolate vendor." She took another sip of cider, savoring the sweet drink before sitting the bottle aside.

"Yes, I have chocolate. But that's for later."

Elsa hummed around a bite of sandwich.

Above the houses and buildings the sea breeze was a bit stronger. It ruffled their hair as it passed through. Elsa thought she caught a faint hint of crocuses mixed in with the smell of the sea.

Seagulls soared over the fjord, several dove for fish. The rest squawked as they braved the crowded square for dropped treasures.

From the crowd below a steady dim of noise drown out the sounds of the waves on the shore and docks. Every so often a high pitched squeal came from the children playing in the square.

Elsa spied Sara at the edge of the street. She jumped away from a little boy who was trying to tag her. Several small children joined her as they darted in and out of the crowd. The adults payed them little mind, a few smiling as they ran pass. She recognized several of the orphan children who had joined the game.

Viktoria and Margit stood watch over the children. They hovered at the edge of the crowd, their hands entwined. Every once in a while Viktoria would lean into Margit to whisper something. Margit's free hand would cover a giggle as she ducked her head.

Elsa's brow arched at the exchange. She hadn't realized they'd grown so close. Her attention was drawn once more to the children as the boy caught Sara. She spun and chased after him with a squeal that startled a pair of seagulls fighting over a dropped krumkake.

"The orphans seem to be adjusting to their new home." Sara tried to tag some of the older children, but they were all too fast for her. "It's hard to believe they are the same children I watched climb out of that mine."

"Children are stronger than people give them credit for." Anna grinned as Katrina slowed down enough for her sister to tag her. Instead of chasing after the smaller child, she sprinted after one of the older boys. "You saved them, you know?"

Elsa sat her bottle aside. "It never should have happened."

"You can't stop every bad thing that happens in the world."

"I may not have been able to stop it, but if I hadn't been hiding away it wouldn't have gone on so long. People would have been more willing to seek help from the Crown, if the gates hadn't been closed."

"Elsa, you can't keep beating yourself up over this." She paused. "You know, the children adore you?"

"No," She shook her head laughing at the suggestion. "they adore _you_. If I weren't the Queen they wouldn't give me a second glance."

"That's not true. Look at Sara, she can't stay away from you."

"She's a child obsessed with the Snow Queen. She loves the magic." The smile left her lips.

"Is that a bad thing?"

"I'm more than just snowflakes and ice." Her words were a bit sharper than she had intended.

"I know that, and so do they." Anna gestured to the crowd. "I've seen how you are with them. Patient, gentle, and loving. You'll make a good mother some day."

Elsa coughed, covering her mouth with a hand as she dislodged the bit of sandwich from her throat. "What?! No. No, I won't. I can't!"

Pleased by the scarlet flushing her sister's cheeks, Anna pushed on. "Sure you can. You just need to meet someone, and make an heir," She tapped an elbow into Elsa's ribs, causing her to flinch. "maybe a spare, or two."

Unamused Elsa fixed her with a firm gaze.

The one Anna called her Queen look. She fought the urge to cower under it.

"No, Anna. I…" Her stern facade faded into borderline panic. "I…could never…I can't have children."

Concern etched itself into Anna's features. She licked at her lips, taking a moment to choose her words. "Elsa." She leaned in closer, lowering her voice as if someone might overhear. "Are you saying you _can_ _'t_ have children?"

"Yes, I mean, no. I can have children. At least, I think I can. But, I could never… I can't risk losing control of my cur…magic." She began to fumble with the sandwich paper, avoiding Anna's eyes.

"You were going to say curse, weren't you?"

"Yes." Elsa's gaze focused on the fjord.

"You know, sometimes when you talk about your magic, it sounds like you hate it."

Elsa rubbed a thumb over her palm. "Sometimes, I do."

"Elsa, you have an amazing gift. You should be proud of it."

"How?" She turned to Anna. "How can I, when it's kept me separated from everyone I love." Anger held back the tears threatening to spring forth. Unable to face the pity in her sister's gaze, she looked away. From the back of her mind, a faint, familiar voice chanted, _conceal, don_ _'t feel_. She squeezed her eyes shut willing it to stop. "There are times, I wish I'd never been born with it."

Anna placed her hand atop a pale one. The coolness of it was expected, but not the slight tremble. "But, Elsa, it's a part of you. You wouldn't be the same person without it."

"Maybe, I'd be better without it." She couldn't bring herself to meet Anna's gaze.

"Nonsense, you're a good person. You're magic doesn't change that." She gave the soft hand a gentle squeeze. "And I do think you'll make a great mother some day."

"Anna, it's not that simple."

"Why not? You're beautiful, smart, and kind. We just have to find a guy worthy of you."

"Even if I could bear to be with someone, to create a new life," She shuttered at the thought. "do you really think I want to risk cursing a child with…this?" Blue magic flared from her hand, into a burst of snowflakes that drifted away on the breeze."

"Are you saying a child born with your magic is cursed?"

"What would you call it?"

Anna's eyes narrowed as she drew her hand away. "What if one of my children were born with magic, would you think them cursed?"

"What? No." Elsa waved her off. "You don't have magic."

"Neither did mother, but it didn't stop you from having it. We share the same blood. Who's to say one of my children couldn't be born with magic?"

Elsa raised her hand, staring at the palm. For years she had worried over her own children's fate, how had she not considered Anna's? Her stomached knotted over the possibilities.

"Would you treat them like monsters? Would you want to lock them away from the world?" There was just a hint of accusation beneath the words.

"No, of course not." Elsa was a little startled by the anger stirring in her sister's eyes. She held Anna's gaze firm, and made a promise she hoped she would never need to keep. "I could never do that to a child, especially your child."

"You're right, because I wouldn't let you. And I won't let you keep beating yourself up over a past we can't change." With that the anger was gone. Anna raised her sandwich for another bite.

Elsa envied her sister's ability to shift her emotions with such ease. Her attention turned to her open palm. She clenched it closed. "Sometimes, it rolls in my veins with such force, I…I can't contain it. It can be so dangerous."

"But it's also beautiful." Anna forced down a half chewed bite. "You create such amazing things with it. Don't you see the joy in the children's faces when they skate on your ice? Or the looks of wonder when you create things."

"Anna, you know better than anyone how deadly it can be." She shook her head against the image of lifeless pale blue eyes staring into the void. Strong fingers wrapped around her forearm. The touch drew her from the painful memories. She opened her eyes to find warmth in the blue eyes staring back at her. Her breath caught at the sight.

"Elsa, just because something can be dangerous, doesn't mean it's not beautiful. If you're careless, the fjord will kill you. But that doesn't make it any less beautiful."

Tears stung the corners of Elsa's eyes. Her breath left her in a half cry, half laugh snort. She cupped Anna's cheek, relieved at the warmth beneath her hand. "Oh sister, I wish I could see the world as you do."

Anna broke into a wide smile. "You can, I'll show you."

She traced her thumb over a patch of freckles. "I look forward to it."

Behind them Elsa heard the sharp click of turning gears. "Oh no, cover your ears."

"What, why?"

Bells began to chime as the figures spun out on their tracks. The sisters huddled together, hands over their ears, laughing to tears.

As the last bell chimed the figures retreated into the clock, doors closing behind them.

"Well, at least it wasn't the noon chime." Elsa rubbed at her ears.

Anna shook her head. "Yeah, sorry, I didn't think about that."

"Just a little excitement for the day. Though I think we should be elsewhere before it chimes the next quarter hour."

"Definitely. You okay?"

Elsa took her hand. "I've never been better." She pulled the hand up placing a quick kiss on it. "We need to finish, and get back to the festival."

"So you want your krumkake now or later?"

"I haven't finished my sandwich."

"So, you're the Queen, who's going to stop you?"

Elsa threw back her head with a hearty laugh. She didn't see the relief in Anna's face.

As the laughter died down Elsa wiped at her eyes, in the distance she caught sight of a large brown figure running from the mountain road toward town. Relief, and a hint of annoyance settled in at the sight. "Kristoff's back."

"What? Where?" Anna leaned out searching the crowd.

Without thinking Elsa caught her sleeve, holding her back. With her free arm she pointed out the pair.

Anna jumped to her feet with such speed, it took Elsa a moment to realize she was gone.

"Careful." She started to climb to her feet.

Anna began tossing things into the basket. She hooked the basket over an arm and started for the door. "Come on."

Elsa caught the back of her vest, pulling her to a stop. "Wait! I know a quicker way." An impish grin curled her lips upward.

Anna's eyes narrowed. "What do you have in mind?"

"You'll see. Get behind me, and hold on."

Anna stepped in close, careful to avoid the ice cape. She rested her hands on Elsa's waist.

Magic flashed from Elsa's outstretched hands, forming a snowy ramp from the ledge out into open air. She stepped onto it, and snow transformed into ice. "Don't let go."

Anna tightened her grip.

They began to glide down the ice slide.

All eyes turned to Anna's shriek of delight as the sisters raced from atop the clock out into the town square. Elsa slowed their descent to set them down in the heart of the square.

They were greeted with oh's and awww's from the crowd.

With a wave of her hand, Elsa vanished the slide in a flurry of snowflakes. The children ran about trying to catch them.

"Let me through!" Kristoff and Sven charged toward them. Several feet away, Kristoff leapt from Sven's back, stumbling to catch his footing.

"Kristoff!" Anna broke into a sprint. She stopped short of launching herself at him. "Where have you been? Are you alright? I missed you. You're late." She jabbed a finger into his chest.

"I know. I'm sorry."

Her eyes grew wide at a tear in his sleeve. "You're bleeding." She reached for his arm.

He caught her hand giving it a gentle squeeze. "It's just a scratch. I need to speak to Elsa."

Her skin tingled from the touch. "Okay." She led him to where Elsa stood watching the pair.

"Kristoff," Elsa offered a neutral smile as he approached her. "Glad you could join us."

He bowed as he drew near. "Your Majesty, we've got trouble. There's an army on the far side of the North Mountain, and it's heading this way."


	26. Chapter 26

Sept. 12, 1840

Maps were unfurled over the council table as aids hurried about. The Queen and her advisers stood circled around the table studying the largest one. Anna took her customary place at Elsa's right hand, and to her right, stood Kristoff.

Hands flat atop the table, Elsa glared at the map as if she could will it to reveal the enemy's secrets. "Kristoff, where did you see the army last?"

He leaned in to read some of the smaller print. His eyes swept over it several times before widening. "There." At the far end of the broad canvass, he tapped a spot.

"How did you know there was an army on the far side of the mountains?" Arms folded over his chest, Tollak fixed the younger man with a hard stare.

Kristoff ignored him, directing his answer to Elsa. "Yesterday, on my way back from the ice camp, I found Miro Koskinen's horse at the northern crossroads. There was no sign of Miro, and his saddle was covered in blood. I thought maybe he'd been attacked by wolves or a bear. So I went up the mountain to look for him."

Elsa straightened to face him, taking in every word.

"About a mile up the pass I found him laying beside the road. He'd been shot. I tried to help him, but he was too far gone." He startled as a slender hand slipped into his, giving it a gentle squeeze. Tension eased in his shoulders at the concern in the blue eyes staring up at him.

"Was Miro a friend of yours?" Anna asked, her free hand coming to rest on his arm.

"Yeah, he was." He felt her grip tightened. "He is, was, a mountain man. I've known him for a long time." There was an ever so slight hitch in his voice. "Before he died, he told me, he stumbled on a couple of enemy scouts riding the far side of the North Mountain." The muscles in his jaw tightened as he looked to Elsa. "They shot him in the back and left him for dead. Somehow, he managed to ride down the mountain to where I found him." Anna eased a little closer to him. He didn't look at her. "After he died, I rode up the Mountain to look for any sights of the scouts. It was dark by then, and on the next mountain over I could see campfires, lots of them."

"I'm sorry for your loss, Kristoff." Elsa offered what sympathy she could. "Would you like for me to send someone to retrieve his body, for a proper burial?"

"No. Thank you. I buried him, before heading up the mountain."

She nodded in reply. From the corner of her eye she saw a flash of pain cross Admiral Halldor's face.

He raised a hand to adjust the sling supporting his other arm, unaware the Queen had noticed him using the gesture to rub at his chest. His attention shifted to Kristoff. "About what time did you see the army last?"

"Around midnight, maybe a little later. It looks like they're heading for the North Mountain."

"If they broke camp at dawn they could reach the base of the Mountain by nightfall." Elsa's eyes rose from the map to Kristoff. "How many would you say there were?"

"I don't know, but it was an army. A big one. I could only see shadows against the campfires, men, horses and wagons, maybe some cannons."

Silence fell over the room. The steady tic toc of an old grandfather clock, tucked between the book shelves, added a sense of dread to those gathered round the table. A grim reminder that time was not on their side.

"So how do we keep these creeps from attacking us?" Anna's brow furrowed as she looked to her sister.

Behind the anger, Elsa could see a hint of fear in her sister's eyes. Ice tickled her palms, eager to defend if needed. She clenched them at her sides, willing it to retreat. "First, we need to know who we're dealing with." Her attention shifted over Anna's head. "Kristoff, did you see any battle standards or flags?"

"I don't know much about battle standards." With his free hand, he rubbed at the back of his neck. "But, I did notice an emblem they were wearing."

"How could you have seen what they were wearing from that distance, in the dark?" There was a sharp bite to Tollak's words.

Kristoff squared his shoulders. Had they been closer Tollak would have been forced to look up at him. "I didn't say I saw it in their camp. Two of their scouts chased me down the mountain. One of them had an emblem on his chest plate. I spent most of the night running from them." His attention shifted to Anna. With Tollak forgotten his posture softened. "That's why it took me so long to get here."

Strong hands tightened on his hand and arm. He placed a hand atop hers, offering a small smile. She leaned into him.

"What did the emblem look like?" Captain Olsen asked.

It took him some effort to break away from Anna's gaze. "Well, it was red and blue."

"Red and blue?" Olsen repeated the words. His mustache dipped into a frown as he considered possible matches. "The British perhaps?"

"I doubt it." Elsa dismissed the suggestion with a shake of her head. "Victoria is impulsive, but she's shown no ill will toward Arendelle. We've always had an agreeable relationship. Were there any symbols or animals on it? 

"Yeah, I think there was a dragon."

Anna looked about the table. "I need some paper and a pencil."

Frode appeared at her side with the requested items.

"Thanks." She took them with a smile.

Unable to help himself, the boy beamed at her, before stepping back.

With pencil posed over paper, Anna glanced up at Kristoff. "How was it standing?"

"It was reared up on it's hind legs, but one of it's front legs was up, like it was reaching for something."

She began to sketch.

"Higher, about even with it's head."

She altered the drawing.

"Yeah, like that. And there were leaves around it." He pointed a finger making a circular motion.

"What type of leaves?" Halldor asked.

"Holly, I think. I didn't get a good look at it."

Anna added the leaves, making adjustments with Kristoff's guidance.

"That's it."

She laid the pencil aside, and held up the paper. "This looks familiar."

"Celina." Tension coiled Elsa's muscles, causing the tendons along her neck to bulge. Frost formed over clenched fists, she allowed it to creep up her arms.

Everyone shuttered at the drop in temperature.

A low, raspy string of words left Elsa's lips in a half whisper.

Anna's eyes widened. Old Norse wasn't her favorite language, but she had a respectable understanding of it, or so she thought. Either Elsa's pronunciations were off, unlikely, or she had mistranslated several of the words. There was no way, her sister had just colorfully suggested Celina enjoyed mating with livestock.

Kristoff's jaw hung open as he stared at the Queen. Bishop Solberg coughed in a failed attempt to stifle a laugh.

"Why would Lienz march against us?" Anna managed to ask, after finding her voice. "Aren't they our allies?"

"Trade partners." The words hissed through Elsa's clenched teeth as her face slipped into the emotionless mask Anna hated.

"This doesn't make sense." Admiral Halldor rapped his knuckles against the table. "King Mortiz has made rumbles over the years about treaties, but he has never been a true threat."

"But his daughter could be." Bishop Solberg gave a little shutter against the cold.

Small white clouds filled the cold air, from the breath of the people gathered about. Anna snuggled in closer to Kristoff for warmth.

The gesture was not lost on Elsa. Her posture relaxed, and the room grew warmer. "Celina has never shown any real interest or talent for governing."

"True, Your Majesty," Solberg agreed with a nod. "But there have been rumors of her husband wishing to expand their borders."

With some effort, Elsa willed the frost to fade from her hands. "I find it hard to believe, King Mortiz, would allow either of them to start a war so close on the heels of their recent conflict with the Spanish. The ink is barely dry on the peace accords from May."

"Lienz, gained a new territory from that war, Your Majesty." With his hands clasped behind his back, Tollak looked oddly at ease.

Something in his demeanor caused Elsa's ice to stir. She pushed it back. "Yes, Colonel, but for how long? Their support for the Carlist uprising has put them at odds with the Spanish, British, and French. It's only a matter of time before one of them takes it back. Seven years of fighting has left the people war weary, and the kingdom nearly bankrupt. It will take years for them to recover."

"Not if they take Arendelle, ma'am." Halldor rubbed at his chest as he shook of the child. "If they were to gain control of the silver mines and ports, they could fill their coffers in no time."

Elsa's eyes narrowed. "I assure you, Admiral, an assault on Arendelle will cost them far more than they will ever hope to gain.

"I've no doubt, Your Majesty." Halldor held her gaze.

"Your Majesty." Bishop Solberg spoke up. "I agree, King Mortiz would not be eager to start another war. But, he may no longer have the power to stop it. I'd planned to meet with you after the festival, to discuss a letter I received this morning, from the Bishop of Lienz. He was advising me to expect the arrival of refugees in the coming days. The King has taken ill, if not, to his death bed. There is growing unrest in the country over the heavy taxes the Crown has forced on the people to pay for the war. Whatever sway the King had with his people is waning, and there seems to be little support for the Princess taking the throne."

"That still doesn't explain why they want to attack us." Anna waved a hand at the map before planting both hands on her hips.

"It would if Celina has taken power." Elsa said.

"Elsa, I know she doesn't like you, but that's hardly a reason to start a war."

"Wars have been started over far less, Your Highness." There was no humor in the Admiral's remark. "Though I think the problem may lay with the prince consort."

"So who's he?" Kristoff asked.

"Prince Alexander," Tollak declared. "Formally of the Southern Isles."

A soft curse slipped Anna's lips. "He's Hans' brother?!"

"Yes, Your Highness," Tollak replied. "tenth in line for his father's throne. He chose to pursue one through marriage."

"Are all of them jerks?" Calloused fingers wrapped around Anna's hand. She looked up into Kristoff's soft eyes.

With a heavy sigh Admiral Halldor leaned against the table with a hand for support. "It would appear Prince Hans is working with his brother to steal your throne, Your Majesty."

"So it would seem." Emotions battled within her, but her face betrayed nothing.

"This is my fault. I should go meet them." Determination drew Anna's lips into a hard line as she accepted her role in the coming battle.

"No!" Elsa and Kristoff spoke as one.

Elsa glanced at the mountain man. He folded his arms over his chest, waiting for her to continue. "You're staying here, Anna."

"No way, Elsa." She took a step forward, pointing a finger in her sister's face. "This involves Hans. I need to go." Her hands came to her hips, in a defiant stance.

With a smooth grace born from years of practice, Elsa turned, whipping her cape back with one hand. " _Hans_ , is why you need to stay as far away from that mountain as possible. _I_ _'ll_ deal with our uninvited guests."

Anna held her ground. "If you're going, I'm going too."

"No, you're not." Elsa inched closer forcing Anna to tilt her head up to keep eye contact. "This isn't just about Hans. Celina would love to get her hands on Arendelle."

"Elsa, you need me." Her posture softened, as doubt began to chip away at her anger.

"Yes, I do." She placed a hand on Anna's arm. "I need you here, as my regent."

"You're just trying to talk me out of going." Her protest lacked force, but she wasn't ready to surrender. "Tell me one good reason why I should stay."

"You are my heir, and the Princess Regent in my absence. There are many things here that will require your attention."

"Like what?"

"I want you to call up all members of the Royal Guard and reserves. Then double the coastal guards in case they try to attack from the sea. The fjord gate must remain secure at all cost, if they breech the fjord the town will be lost. Make sure everyone has at least two weeks provisions in their homes, and can be ready to leave at a moments notice. See to it the castle is well stocked in case they try to lay siege to us. And…"

"Okay, okay," Anna raised her hands in surrender. "I get it. There's lots to do here. But the Admiral and Kai can handle all of that."

"They can't rally the people." Elsa gave her arm a little squeeze. "As the Crown Princess, the people will look to you for strength and guidance. _You_ will be their beacon of hope, guiding them through the darkness." Elsa's lips rose into a soft smile as she cupped a freckled cheek. " _I_ trust you to lead them in my absence."

Anna stood slack jawed, eyes fixed on Elsa. Her lip began to quiver as she stood a little taller. "I won't let you down."

"I know." Elsa traced a thumb over her cheek. It took everything she had not to embrace her sister. She was certain if she did, she'd never let her go. Her hand dropped to her side, as she turned back to the table. Gone was the loving sister, in her place stood the Queen of Arendelle. "Admiral, how long will it take to call up the reserves?"

"The first units should be in placed within two hours. The rest by nightfall, ma'am."

"Good, we'll use the first units to shore up the town's defenses. No doubt their navy will be arriving to support the attack."

"Agreed, ma'am, though our main focus should be on their army." Halldor took a small carved infantry soldier from the edge of the table, and placed it on the map, over the North Mountain. "Lienz has been fighting land wars for so long, they've allowed their navy to fall into disarray. While they outnumber us, our fleet is strong and fast. Their old ships will be slow and under-gunned." He placed a small ship on the map just beyond the fjord. "The real threat will be their land forces. By our latest estimates their army is at least fifty thousand men strong."

"Fifty thousand!" Anna's cheeks blushed as she realized all eyes were upon her. "I mean, wow, that's a lot of men to feed."

"Indeed it is, Your Highness," Halldor agreed. "and once they've entrenched on the mountain, they'll begin to send out raiding parties to fill their supply wagons.

Anna's eyes narrowed. "You mean they'll steal it from the local farmers."

"Yes, ma'am." Halldor replied. "But, for now, it's not their stomachs I'm worried about. Even with the reserves, at best, we'll only be able to muster twenty thousand men, give or take a few hundred." He placed a wooden soldier on the town. "If she only sends half of her forces, she'll still outnumber us. Unfortunately, this isn't our biggest problem."

"What could be a bigger problem than being outnumbered?" Anna asked.

Halldor placed a small wooden cannon on the mountain next to the soldier. "Lienz has some of the finest artillery in the world. If they set up cannon on the mountains they'll blow the town to bits."

Anna was the first to break the silence that had settled over the room. "So what do we do?"

"We stop those cannons from reaching this side of the mountain." Elsa replied. "Admiral, send word to the fleet, order Rear Admiral Raske to recall all ships and make ready for battle. The fjord is to be guarded from the sea. Tell him to set up patrols along the coast line in case they attempt to put troops ashore further inland. He has my authority to use whatever force he deems necessary to defend Arendelle."

"Yes, Your Majesty." Halldor motioned to an aid.

The young soldier stepped up with a travel desk and handed him a pen. Halldor began writing out orders.

"Queen Elsa," From across the table Tollak had been watching the exchange with great interest. "How exactly are you planning to deal with their army?"

"I'm going to the North Mountain, and greet our _guests_."

"I'll have the men ready to move out within the hour, ma'am." There was a hint of excitement in Tollak's voice as he motioned to an aid.

"No, Colonel," All eyes turned to Elsa. "The army is staying in town. I'll not leave Arendelle undefended."

"Your Majesty," Halldor paused in his writing. "You can't face an army alone."

"I'm not going alone, Admiral. Ready a company of two hundred men, they'll guard the ridge till we can spare more men from the town defenses. Captain Olsen?"

"Ma'am?"

"I'll take my guard and a squad of twenty Marines, of your choosing, as my escort to the mountain."

"Your Majesty, there is no way we can secure the mountain with so few men. There are too many ways they could out flank us."

"You won't have to guard the whole mountain, Captain. On the way up, I'll seal off all possible routes around our defenses."

"You're going to force them to march up the North Mountain." Tollak gripped the edge of the table, his knuckles turning white.

"Yes, I am. The passage up the mountain is too narrow for them to spread out. They'll be forced into tight lines with little to no room to maneuver. Once they are trapped on the mountain, I'll destroy their artillery. Even if they manage to get pass me, they'll have no cannon. And without cannon, they'll be hard pressed to breach the castle defenses."

"You can't do that!" All eyes turned to Tollak.

Elsa arched a brow at the man. "You have something to say, Colonel?"

The flush of his cheeks didn't lessen as he straightened, tugging at the bottom of his uniform jacket. "Forgive my outburst, Your Majesty, but you can't face the enemy with such a small force. You need to take the army with you. The town Royal Guard can defend the fjord against attack till reinforcements arrive."

"I understand your concern, Colonel, but the town guard would be spread too thin to defend the fjord, the town and the castle. No, the main army will remain here to shore up the coastal and castle defenses."

"Yes, ma'am." He gave a curt nod.

Confused by his behavior, Elsa chose to let the Admiral deal with him later. "Admiral, once the reserves have mustered, you may send what you deem a reasonable number of reinforcements to the mountain. But the main force is to remain in Arendelle. Captain Olsen, have your men ready to leave within the hour."

"Yes, ma'am." He motion to Lieutenant Nickolas.

With a nod, the man disappeared out the door to carry out the orders.

"Corporal," Halldor called to his aid. "Ready my, and Her Majesty's horses. Make sure both are equipped with enough supplies for three days."

"Yes, sir."

"Belay that order, Corporal."

"Ma'am?" The young man's eyes shifted back and forth between his Queen and Commander.

"Make my horse ready, the Admiral will not be needing his."

"Your Majesty…"

She cut him off. "Admiral, you're in no condition to ride up the mountain."

"Nonsense, I'm fine…ma'am."

The corners of Elsa's lips rose. "Admiral, I need you here."

"With all due respect, Your Majesty, you lack battlefield experience, and your magic has not been battle tested. I can aid you in the field."

"Yes, I do lack experience, which is why I'm taking Captain Olsen and Lieutenant Nickolas with me. As for my magic, it will serve me as I wish it too."

"Queen Elsa, I…"

She raised a hand to silence him. "Admiral, my sister will need your expertise to guide her in positioning resources throughout our defenses."

"At least take Tollak with you."

The Colonel stiffened at the suggestion.

"No, he's needed here. You're still weak from your wound. Should the enemy strike, I'd feel better knowing you, and the Colonel, are here to oversee the battle."

His mouth opened, then snapped shut. He bowed his head. "As you wish, My Queen."

No one noticed the tension leave Tollak's shoulders.

"These maps aren't complete." Kristoff twisted over the table to study them better.

Tollak made no attempt to hide his displeasure with the mountain man. "They were drawn by some of the finest cartographers in the land."

"They're out of date." He pointed to a section. "See this pass here, it was blocked by a landslide last spring. There is no way an army is getting through there. And here, that ravine opens to the main passage. They could slip through it unseen till they reach this mountain ridge."

"Kristoff," Elsa said. "you know the terrain better than anyone. I could use your help sealing off the routes around the mountain. Do you feel up to a return trip?"

"Sure, I just need to water Sven."

"You can take a horse, if you'd like to give him a rest."

"No, he'll be fine."

"Wait, you're both going?" Anna looked between them.

Elsa touched her arm. "I need his help, Anna."

Kristoff took her hand. "It'll be alright."

Her head ducked with a little nod.

"I need to get Sven ready." Kristoff looked to Elsa.

"We'll leave within the hour." She dismissed him with a bow of her head.

He gave Anna's hand a little squeeze, before heading out the door.

She watched him disappear into the hallway.

The room returned to controlled chaos as plans were finalized.

Anna startled at a light touch on her arm. She turned to find Elsa at her side.

"I've a few more things to attend to here, then I need to go to my chambers to get ready. Why don't you go see if Kristoff needs anything before we leave?"

"Are you sure?" She hesitated.

"Go on."

"Okay." She patted Elsa's arm before turning away.

Elsa watched her slip out the door. Her chest tightened at the thought she might be sending her sister for a final farewell. She shook it off, and turned to Captain Morten, motioning him to her.

He followed her to a corner of the room, away from the others.

"How may I help you, Your Majesty?"

"Captain, I have faith in our forces. But should the tide turn against us, every effort must be made to keep my sister safe."

"Of course, ma'am."

"If the enemy should overrun Arendelle, I want you to get my sister out of town and into the mountains."

"Queen Elsa, I'll do everything in my power to protect her, but I doubt she'll agree to abandon the town."

"It won't be her choice, Captain. You must not allow her to be captured by Prince Hans, do you understand?"

"Yes, ma'am, I understand."

"Good, you know of the passages leading to the Eastern woods?"

"I do, ma'am."

"That will be your route of escape should the castle fall. I'll make arrangements for supplies to be left in the tunnels. Once you are clear of the castle, get her to Corona. Our uncle will see to her safety."

"And what of _your_ safety, ma'am?"

"If Hans takes the castle, you can be assured I am lost, and Princess Anna is your Queen. You will treat her as such."

"Yes, Your Majesty."

She was touched by the pained look in his eyes. "Kai will help you gather the supplies for the tunnel. You are to discuss this with no one other than him." Her tone softened. "Thank you for your service, Captain."

He snapped to attention. "It has been an honor to serve you, My Queen."

A sad smile tugged at the corners of her lips, as she dipped her head to him. "Dismissed."

He bowed and moved toward the table.

Elsa took a moment to compose herself. _Anna, will be alright,_ she clung to the thought, willing it to be true. S _he_ _'ll be safe behind the castle walls, and guarded by an army. And faced with a conquering army._ She shook her head against the thought. _No, I will not allow those bastards to destroy our home._ She raised a hand. Yellow magic sparked over her fingertips. _If it_ _'s a war you want, Celina, than I shall give you one that will make your ancestors weep with fear._ An odd sense of peace settled over her as she returned to the table.

 ***Author** **'s Note** \- For anyone wondering, yes, this is the same Celina from When Diplomacy Fails. Some people just never learn.


	27. Chapter 27

Sept. 12, 1840

Anna paused outside the stable door. Her lips rose at the sound of _Sven_ _'s_ voice.

"But we just got back from the mountain."

"I know, buddy, but that creep, Hans, is back, and he's brought an army with him. Elsa wants our help to seal off the mountain. We have to help protect the town…and Anna."

At the mention of her name, she eased around the corner to steal a peek.

He stood with a coil of rope in one hand, and a shoulder pack in the other. There was a distant look in his eyes.

"We can't let him hurt, Anna." Sven said.

The reindeer's head bobbed up and down as he lazily chewed on a mouthful of hay.

"No, buddy, we can't." Kristoff shoved the rope into the bag.

Emotions bubbled up in Anna threatening to explode out. A hand covered her mouth as she ducked back. With a deep breath she found her composure, and stepped through the door. "Kristoff?"

"Anna?" He spun toward her. "What are you doing here? I mean, I figured you'd be helping with the battle plans."

"Me? No." She waved off the idea, easing closer to him. "Elsa has more experience with things like that. I'm more of a charge first, plan later kinda gal."

"So I've noticed."

The grin he leveled at her sent a rush of heat to her cheeks. She looked away, brushing at her hair. "Elsa wanted me to see if you need anything for your trip."

"I could use a bedroll. I had to leave mine in the sleigh."

She glanced around. "Where is your sleigh?"

"On the mountain, I left it behind so Sven and I could make better time. What's that?" He gestured to the bundle tucked under her arm.

She held it up. "I brought some medicine and bandages, for your arm."

The corners of his lips rose. "You didn't have to do that."

"You need to clean and bandage it before you go. I…I could do it for you, if you want."

"Okay."

"Okay. Have a seat." She motioned to a pile of hay bales.

Without a word, he hung the pack on a nearby nail, and moved to a bale to take a seat.

She began untying the bundle as she took a seat beside him, facing the opposite direction. "Take off your shirt."

"What?" His brows arched, disappearing into his bangs.

Blush spread up her cheeks at the realization of what she had said. "I mean, your tunic, I need you to take off your tunic. So I can bandage your arm."

"Oh, right." He tugged it over his head, revealing the blue, short sleeve shirt she'd given him to replace the clothes he'd lost during their trip.

She traced a hand over a sleeve. Beneath the soft cotton she could feel muscles made firm from years of ice cutting. Her fingers trailed onto the bare skin of his bicep. The warmth of the skin gave her an odd sense of comfort. As her fingertips brushed the gash, he hissed. She jerked her hand away.

"Don't do that." He deadpanned.

"Sorry." She turned back to the bundle. "How did this happen?"

"One of the scouts shot at me and Sven while we were running down the mountain. The bullet grazed me."

"Shot at you?" Fear stole her breath away. Though he sat before her, she couldn't hold back a rush of panic. With one hand holding the bundle in her lap, the other began patting and tugging at his shirt. "Are you hurt anywhere else?"

He caught the searching hand with both of his. "I'm okay, Feisty Pants. It's just a little scratch."

"Good." Her gaze never left his as he raised her hand to place a gentle kiss on it. All the fear and panic vanished as she stared into his eyes. _Brown. His eyes are brown,_ she thought, _soft brown_.

"You should get started, we don't have a lot of time."

"What?"

"Bandaging my arm."

"Oh, right." She pulled her hand free, shaking off the thought of brown eyes. Her attention turned to the bundle. "I'm sorry, about your friend, Miro. Were you close?"

"As close as someone could be with Miro." His lips rose into a sad smile. "He didn't have a lot of friends. Sometimes in the winter, when the ice business was slow, I'd help him with his traps. He hated cutting ice, so I'd trade him ice for meat and furs. He always treated me fair." The smile slipped away. "I'll miss him."

Anna wanted to throw her arms around him, and tell him it would be okay. But she knew a hug and some kind words weren't enough to ease the pain of loss. She placed a gentled hand on his arm. "At least, you were there for him, at the end. He didn't die alone."

His shoulders rose with a little shrug. "I just wish I could have done more."

Unsure what else to say she pulled out a small bottle of alcohol and uncorked it. With a clean cloth over the mouth of the bottle she tilted it, soaking a small patch of the cloth.

"This is going to burn."

"I know." He pulled up the sleeve to give her more room to work.

She touched the cloth to the wound, and winched as the muscle beneath her hand tensed. "Sorry."

"It's okay." He answered through clenched teeth.

With great care she cleaned the wound. "It doesn't look very deep. I don't think you'll need stitches."

Kristoff hummed an answer.

Once it was clean she began to wrap it. Focused on her work she didn't realize she was being watched.

"I like your dress."

"What? Oh, thanks." Her head ducked to hide a smile. "It looked better before the pig chase."

His eyes crinkled with amusement. "You look good in green. That is, you always look good, but you look better in green. Wait, that didn't come out right."

"I know what you meant." Her grin blossomed into a wide smile. "Thank you." She tied off the bandage.

"I'm sorry I missed the festival."

"It's okay. I'm just glad you made it home safe."

"Yeah, it's good to be _home_." His eyes swept up and down her at the mention of home. Something in his expression made her stomach flutter. She brushed a hand at her hair, looking away.

"Did you have fun?" He asked.

"What?"

"At the festival, did you have fun?"

"Yes, I did. We read to the children, and Elsa used her magic to make an ice dragon. You would have loved it." Caught up in the story her hands waved about. "After that we had a picnic on the clock tower. It was great until the bells started to ring. I've never seen Elsa laugh so hard, and then…"

A large, gentle hand cupped the back of her head, pulling her to him. Warm lips pressed against hers.

Strong arms wrapped around her, and she relaxed into the embrace. There was a sense of safety in his warmth. Her arms encircled him, trying to pull him closer.

He broke from the kiss, cradling her. "I missed you."

"I missed you too." She leaned in to capture his lips once more. For a moment, she wondered if they could stay in their little world. Safe from invading armies and vengeful princes. Maybe the world would forget about them. She pulled back, cupping his cheek. "Please, be careful. I don't want to lose you."

He caught the hand on his cheek. "Hey, Feisty Pants, don't think like that. I'll be careful, and I'll look out for Elsa."

Her eyes closed against the rush of anger she felt toward her sister for dragging Kristoff into this madness. She shook it off. _This isn_ _'t Elsa's fault, it's mine. I'm the one that drug him into our world,_ guilt washed over her at the thought. "I want you, and my sister, back safe and sound."

"I'll do my best. But you have to promise me, you'll be careful. Sven and I won't be here to help you."

"I'll have all the Royal Guard, most of the Navy and Olaf to protect me. I think I'll be okay."

They shared a laugh. Neither willing to admit it might not be enough.

She brushed her fingers through his hair. It was soft and thick. How she longed to stay curled in his arms, running her fingers through it, while staring into those gentle brown eyes. But it wasn't to be. "I need to see Elsa, before she leaves."

"I understand."

She leaned into him. His arms tightened around her. As his cheek came to rest atop her head, she closed her eyes. _Just a few more minutes_.

 **0000**

There was a knock at the bedchamber door. Gerda finished pinning up Elsa's hair before moving to answer it. She wasn't surprised to find Kai waiting in the hallway. The concern in his eyes matched her own. "Kai is here, ma'am." She called without looking away from her husband.

In a moment, Elsa was at her side. She stepped back to let her pass.

"Captain Olsen, advised the men are ready for you, Your Majesty."

"Thank you, Kai. Please let the Captain know I'll be down shortly."

"Yes, ma'am."

Elsa held out a leather pouch, sealed with a Royal mark. "Should something happen to me, you are to open this immediately. There is a letter addressed to you, outlining my wishes. Everything you will need is there, all the legal documents naming Anna as my heir to the throne, and giving her control of the family estate. I trust you to know how best to handle them."

There was an ever so slight tremble in his hand as he accepted the pouch. "I will see to it, ma'am."

A chill slipped down Gerda's spine at the memory of the King handing Kai the same pouch, just before leaving for the docks. Agdar had said it was just a formality. He had even joked about it being a lot of unnecessary work for such a short trip. She'd been there when Kai had given it to Elsa, after telling her of her father's death. Elsa's voice pulled her from the memory.

"I want you to open this as soon as I've left." She held out a sealed letter. "It contains instructions for supplies to be set up in the tunnel leading to the East Woods."

His gaze shifted to her eyes. "The East woods, ma'am?"

"Yes, should the castle fall, I've instructed Captain Morten to use that as his escape route. He is to see to Anna's passage to Corona."

Kai stole a glance at Gerda. She didn't notice, her focus was on Elsa.

"There is a letter in the pouch for my uncle, explaining my wishes for him to shelter Anna, and any Arendelle citizens arriving with her." She looked between the couple. "Should Anna be forced to flee, I want you both to go with her. She'll need your help, and you'll be safe once you reach Corona. There are letters of introduction for you both, should you need them."

"You can't expect us to abandon you, ma'am." Gerda clenched her hands tight against her skirt to keep from reaching for the young woman.

"Gerda, you won't be abandoning me." Elsa reached out a hand, hesitating just a moment before drawing it back without touching her. "It won't be so bad, you'll get to go home."

" _This_ is my home, ma'am."

"I know, and if all goes well you won't have to leave it. But precautions must be taken."

"No. I won't leave Arendelle without you." Tears pricked her eyes, betraying the hard set of her jaw.

"You must." Elsa held her gaze. "Not just for your own sake, but for Anna's. If I don't return, she'll need you more than ever. Please, don't make me order you to go."

Gerda swallowed a silent curse as her resolved crumbled under Elsa's pleading eyes. Unable to speak she bowed her head in submission to her Queen's wishes.

"Thank you." Elsa turned to Kai. "You'll see to the arrangements?"

"Queen Elsa, I…" He paused, as if searching for the right words. Unable to find them he bowed his head. "I shall carry out your wishes to the letter, Your Majesty."

"Thank you." Elsa started to turn away. Before either realized it she spun back, wrapping her arms around both, in a tight embrace. "Thank you, both. For everything."

The couple shared a startled look over Elsa's head.

Overwhelmed by the display Gerda slipped an arm around her waist. "You're welcome, My Lady."

Kai placed a hand on her back. "Return to us safely, Queen Elsa."

"I will." She drew back, a hand coming to rest on each of their shoulders. "You stay safe as well." She looked to each of them, before allowing her arms to drop to her sides. With a deep breath, her composure returned. "Now, if you'll please excuse me. I need to finish getting ready." Not waiting for an answer she hurried away, wiping at her eyes.

They watched her for a moment. Gerda stepped forward to close the door. Kai caught her hand, giving it a little squeeze. She nodded to him, unable to face the concern coupled with support in his eyes. He turned and walked away. She pushed the door close, resisting the urge to rest her head against it.

"Gerda." Elsa darted to a dressing screen in the far corner of the room.

She braced herself and turned to face the young woman. "Yes, ma'am?"

"I've one more favor to ask of you. There is a box in the back of my wardrobe." She pulled down a jacket, hanging from atop the screen. "If something happens to me, please see to it Anna receives it. There is a letter explaining what it is, and why I didn't give it to her sooner."

"Queen Elsa, why don't you give it to her now?"

"No," Elsa turned to face her. "and if something happens, I want you to wait at least a month before you give it to her. Let things settle down a bit." She pulled the jacket on, and straightened it.

"Yes, ma'am." Gerda picked up a blanket from the chaise, something tumbled from it onto the floor. She picked it up, to find a red haired princess doll smiling at her. A sad smile touched her lips as she traced a finger over the doll's cloth face.

"Queen Elsa."

"Yes?" Elsa didn't look up from the drawer she was searching through.

"Don't go."

"Gerda, please." She continued to dig through the drawer. "I don't wish to fight about this. I am the Queen. I have to go."

"Let your soldiers handle it."

"We haven't enough men to defeat them."

"A sitting monarch of Arendelle hasn't ridden into battle in over a hundred years." Gerda's jaw tightened as she fought the emotions threatening to overtake her.

Elsa slammed the drawer shut, causing several of the glass bottles atop the desk to rattle. She turned ready to shut down any further argument. Her anger vanished at the sight of the doll in Gerda's hand. Her tone softened. "Than I shall be the first." She moved to stand before Gerda. "I can't protect Arendelle from behind closed gates. I'm needed on the battlefield. My magic can stop them." Her hands came to rest on Gerda's arms. The touch was light, tender as she held Gerda's gaze. "There is a chance I can save Arendelle without risking any lives."

"There is one life you will be risking."

A light chuckle left Elsa's lips. "You mustn't worry about me so."

"My dear," Titles and formalities forgotten, she brushed the bangs back from blue eyes she knew so well. "I've been worrying about you since the day you were born. You can't ask me to stop now."

"Gerda…" Unable to finish, Elsa ducked her head.

It took all of Gerda's restraint not to gather Elsa in her arms, and cradle her as she had when she was a child. When she could keep her, sweet little Elsa, safe with a hug, and a lit candle to drive away the darkness. She touched gloved fingers to Elsa's chin, lifting her face. "Come back to us." With her free hand, she held up the doll. "She needs you. We all do."

Her breath caught, as Elsa fell against her in a smothering hug. She returned the embrace, cupping the back of her head.

"I'll do my best."

"You always do." Gerda held her closer. "Just be safe, My Lady."

A muffled giggled answered the familiar pet name. "Promise me, you'll do the same."

"As you wish, My Queen."

Elsa's grip tightened on her for just a moment, then she was gone. "I need to finish getting ready."

Gerda fought the urge to pull her back into the embrace. Instead she folded her hands against the front of her skirt. Her eyes followed the young woman as she moved about the room. With some effort she kept her voice from cracking. "I'll make sure Alma has packed everything you'll need."

"Thank you." Elsa didn't look up as she began taking items from the desk and slipping them into her jacket pockets.

Gerda watched for a moment, then turned toward the door. It opened as she drew close.

Anna stepped through. She managed a weak smile for the handmaiden.

As she passed, Gerda placed a hand on her arm giving it a gentle squeeze. Without a word she slipped out the door closing it behind her.

"Is Kristoff ready to go?" Elsa pushed a drawer closed, turned and crossed the room to the nightstand.

"Yes." Anna eased a couple of steps from the door. One arm reached across her to cling to the other.

"Good." Elsa sorted through several papers atop the nightstand.

"I'm surprised you're not wearing your ice dress." The grip on her arm tightened as she resisted the urge to pounce on her sister, and beg her to stay. She had to be strong, for Elsa's sake as much as her own.

"I'll change when I reach the top of the mountain." She slipped the papers into the drawer, and moved to stand before Anna. "You'll need to send patrols out into the town to search for anyone needing help getting to the castle."

"I will."

"I want you to promise, you'll stay close to your guard. We still don't know who was working with Hans, and there may be other traitors in the ranks."

The thought caused Anna's stomach to knot.

"And keep Olaf close as well."

"What, why?"

"Do you remember what Grand Pappie said, about what would happen to my magic if I were to die?"

"I remember." The troll's words haunted her dreams. _When you pass from this world, all you have created will cease to be._ She shuttered, clutching tighter to her arm.

"If Olaf vanishes, you must assume the enemy is still a threat. You have to be ready for an attack."

Anna nodded, not trusting her voice.

"There's one more thing. If the castle is overrun, Captain Morten and Kai will help you escape."

"Escape? Escape where?" Her eyes narrowed, at the suggestion.

"To Corona, Uncle Thomas will take you in."

"No." Anna's back stiffened. Anger overrode the fear of her sister leaving.

"Anna…" There was a sharpness to Elsa's voice that normally would have made Anna cringe.

She drew a step closer to her sister, fists clenched at her sides. "No, Elsa, I won't abandoned Arendelle, and I'm not leaving you."

With surprising speed Elsa took her by the arms. Goosebumps prickled her skin from the cold radiating through her sleeves. "Listen to me."

Anna tried to step back. Elsa held her firm.

"If Arendelle falls, and you are able to flee, then there is hope. Hope you will be able to return with our allies and rescue our people. But if you are captured, or…" She ducked her head. Anna felt her arms grow colder. There was a shine to Elsa's eyes as she lifted her head. "If something happens to you, our family line will end, and the Crocus Throne will fall. We can't let that happen. Do you understand?"

Anna wanted to scream, no. She wanted to curse whatever God had played such a cruel trick upon her family. Why after years of loss and loneliness, had the fates brought her love and hope, only to allow a mad man to snatch it all away? What sin had she committed to warrant such pain? The scream bubbled up inside her, only to leave her lips in a whisper. "I understand."

She was pulled into a smothering hug. A cool hand cradled the back of her head. Her arms wrapped around Elsa, clutching at her jacket.

"Don't worry. Everything will be okay. I promise."

It was a gentle lie. Those were the worse. "You _can_ _'t_ promise that!" Elsa's grip tightened as she tried to pull away.

"Shhh, don't be angry." Elsa pressed a kiss to the side of her head. "You're right. I can't promise that. But I can promise, I will do everything in my power to keep us safe."

"This is all my fault. If I'd just listened to you, and refused Hans' proposal none of this would have happened." She buried her face against Elsa's neck, to hide her tears.

"What? No." She pried Anna off enough to cup her face in both hands, lifting it.

Anna closed her eyes.

"Anna, look at me."

With some effort she opened her eyes. The glisten of tears in Elsa's eyes nearly broke her.

"This is not your fault. Hans was out to steal the throne long before he set foot in Arendelle. Even if you had refused him from the start, I've no doubt he would have found another way to interfere in our lives." She brushed hair back from Anna's face. "No, my dear sister, this is not your fault, and no matter what happens, you must always remember that."

"I…I'll try." She sniffed. "You don't have to worry about me, or Arendelle. I'll take care of things here. I promise, I'll make you proud of me."

"Oh, Anna," Elsa held her gaze. "I've always been proud of you. I know you'll be a good regent. And I've no doubt you'd make a good queen someday."

"No." A nervous chuckle slipped Anna's lips as she wiped at her eyes. "That's your job. You're not going to saddle me with monthly council meetings with Poul."

They shared a giggle at the thought.

"I…I'm scared, Elsa." She closed her eyes, ashamed to admit her weakness.

"I know." Elsa stroked her hair. "It's okay. So am I."

"What?" Anna's head popped up, certain she'd misunderstood. "You're scared?"

"Of course, I'm riding off to face an army." Her eyes narrowed, and Anna could have sworn she caught a twinkle of amusement in them. "Remember? I don't like crowds."

"You stinker." Anna playfully slapped her arm, before pulling her into a crushing embrace.

"Goof." Elsa held her tight.

They stood, neither wanting to let go the other.

"The men are waiting for me."

Anna's fists bunched up Elsa's jacket as she held tight. "I know."

"I love you."

"I love you too." She let go as Elsa pulled away. As she stepped back her hand brushed against her pocket. "Oh, wait, I almost forgot." Anna pulled a small paper wrapped bundle from her pocket, and held it out. "It's the chocolate I bought you at the festival."

"Thank you." Elsa bit at her lip as she took the bundle.

"I thought you could take it with you, but it'll probably melt before you reach the ice palace."

"I think I can fix that." Frost coated the paper.

Anna felt the little rush of excitement she always felt at seeing Elsa's magic. "I should get you to do that to my secret stash box."

"As if it would last long enough to melt."

"True."

Elsa slipped the bundle into her jacket pocket. "It's time to go." Not waiting for an answer she moved to the door and opened it. She turned back and held out a hand.

Anna took it, allowing Elsa to lead them out into the hallway.

 **0000**

Sunlight reached into the shadows of the portico as the sisters stepped from the castle. Elsa let go of Anna's hand as they paused atop the steps to look over the courtyard. Anna wanted to take it back, instead she reached across with one arm to grab the other.

Horses and soldiers filled the yard. The men came to attention as their Queen appeared. Kristoff and Sven stood near the portico waiting. Admiral Halldor, Colonel Tollak, and Captain Olsen bowed to Elsa.

"Have the men mount up, Captain." Elsa ordered.

"Yes, ma'am." He moved off to carry out the order.

"Your Majesty, I feel I would be negligent in my duty, if I didn't implore you to take a larger force."

There was a humbleness in Tollak she'd never seen before. It did not sway her. "No, Colonel, not till we can spare the men from the town's defenses."

"Your Majesty," Halldor said. "I know your plan is to stop them on the mountain. But should they get past you. You must attempt to get back to the safety of the castle."

"Admiral, there is only one way they are getting past me. And if that happens, I won't be returning to the castle."

She didn't see Anna winch at the remark.

"Yes, ma'am." He came to attention. "Godspeed, Your Majesty."

"Thank you, Admiral."

Kai brought Vor forward. Elsa moved down the steps, Anna followed close on her heels. Behind them Gerda and Alma appeared stuffing items into saddlebags.

"We've packed a bag for you, Master Kristoff." Gerda handed it to him. "There are fresh carrots for Sven."

"And a bedroll." Alma handed it off. "I've secured it so you can carry it across your back."

"Thank you, ladies." Kristoff smiled at them, as he swung the bed roll over his shoulder, adjusting it to rest against his back. He draped the saddlebags over Sven's neck.

The women returned the smile before stepping back.

Sven turned his head, straining to sniff the bag.

"Cut that out." Kristoff pushed his head away. He turned to find Anna watching him.

She managed a smile for him. "Safe journey."

"Thanks. You stay safe."

Her grip tightened on her arm as she nodded.

"Oh, look at all the horses, is there a parade?" From the crowd Olaf waddled up to Elsa.

"Olaf, I've been looking for you, little guy." Elsa stroked a hand over his head.

"You found me. Should I look for you now?"

A sad smile graced her lips. "No. I want you to listen closely. Hans and his army are trying to attack Arendelle. I'm going to the North Mountain to stop him."

"Hans?" He pointed a stick finger toward the gates. "Let's go defend the mountain!"

"No, Olaf." Elsa took his hand, kneeling before him. "I need you to stay here, with Anna. Keep her company. Can you do that?"

"Sure. When are you coming home, Elsa?"

"I don't know." She stood, and leaned over to place a kiss atop his head. "Stay out of trouble, little guy. Take care of Anna for me."

"Okay." He moved to Anna's side and took her hand.

Kai offered his hand as Elsa moved to mount Vor. She made it atop the horse in a fairly smooth motion.

As she settled into the saddle, Kai stepped back to Gerda's side.

Seated atop Vor in her crisp, military style jacket, with her hair woven over her head, Anna couldn't help thinking her sister looked like a Queen out of one of the paintings in the gallery. _Kinda like Joan,_ the thought turned grim at the memory of how that story ended.

"Anna?"

Drawn from the dark thought her looked up to find Elsa watching her. "Yes?"

"Once we're gone, secure the gates."

The word struck stole Anna's breath away. She felt as if she'd been kicked in the stomach. Her grip tightened on Olaf's hand. "Okay."

"It's just for a little while."

"I know." She had hoped her grin would ease some of the guilt in Elsa's eyes. It didn't.

"See you soon." Elsa's smile didn't reach her eyes.

"I'll be waiting." She raised a hand to wave goodbye, hoping her smile didn't look as strained as Elsa's had been.

"Captain, move out the men." Elsa turned Vor toward the gates.

"Yes, Your Majesty." Olsen turned back to the waiting soldiers. "Move out!"

The Queen's Shield circled her in a loose formation.

Olsen fell in behind Elsa. Lieutenant Nickolas moved to his left, Kristoff trailed behind them.

As Elsa led the way through the gates, the soldiers lined up by twos to follow.

Anna watched till the last man disappeared from sight. "Admiral, close the gates." The words were heavy on her tongue.

"Yes, Your Highness." He turned to the guards. "Close the gates!"

The call echoed around the courtyard, till she heard them slam shut. She shuttered at the sound. Fear and doubt began to creep into her thoughts. She looked around the courtyard at the guards, staff and a few citizens stealing glances at her as they went about their work. Fear and uncertainly shone on their faces. _No matter what happens, never let the people see your fear,_ her mother's words were so clear, she almost turned to look for her. _In times of trouble they will look to you for strength and hope._

Her back stiffened, as years of court training kicked in. "Admiral."

"Yes, Your Highness?"

"Send word to the townspeople, they may came to the castle for shelter if they wish. And assemble patrols to assist those who need assistance getting here."

"Yes, ma'am." He bowed to her.

"Come on, everyone, we've work to do." She turned and stalked toward the castle entrance.

 **0000**

 **Author** **'s note -** Shout out to grrlgeek72 for the idea of Elsa leaving her will and other paperwork with Kai, and the theory that everything Elsa creates will vanish with her death.

Okay, folks, this ends part I of this beast. Next up Part II - War.


	28. Chapter 28

Sept. 12, 1840

With the mountain at her back Elsa, looked to the sea. Far below the midday sun gleamed off the rooftops and ship masts of Arendelle. It looked so peaceful. Distance hid the fear and uncertainty she had witnessed in people's faces as she led the soldiers through the town.

The stalls and decorations of the festival had lain abandoned and forgotten, in the townspeople's rush to get home. Many would be stocking away food and supplies to defend against the invading forces. Some would be packing up to flee.

 _My people will be refugees._ Ice pulsed in her veins. She made no attempt to silence it. How dare Celina send an army to her door. How dare she threaten the people of Arendelle. Her people. Her home, her family.

Anna's pained look at having to close the gates, filled her memory. Another broken promise. She pushed the thought away, along with the ice creeping down her arms. There would be time for apologies later. She needed to focus on the threat at hand.

 _Hans and Celina._ The thought of them turned her stomach. Would they really destroy a kingdom, over a spoiled brat's bruised pride, and a lowly prince's greed? _Of course, they would. Damn, them both._

"I should have hit her harder."

"Did you say something?"

She looked to the large man standing at her side. "Just musing aloud. Thank you for coming with me, Kristoff."

He shrugged. "Arendelle's sorta my home too. I'm kinda fond of it."

"That fondness wouldn't have anything to do with a certain princess, would it?" She noticed the blush spread up his cheeks as he rubbed at the back of his neck. "Well, she does brighten up the place."

Captain Olsen's approach silenced Elsa's reply.

"The site's ready for your inspection, Your Majesty?"

"Thank you, Captain. Please, lead the way."

They mounted up and returned to the clearing, where the men were setting up camp.

"As you can see, Your Majesty, this allows us the high ground. Any forces coming down the mountain will have to take this ridge, if they wish to bombard the town." Olsen motioned to the low land before them as he spoke.

Elsa eased Vor forward as she studied the lay of the land. "Kristoff, if someone were to approached this position from the mountain, would they be able to circle it and come up from the rear?"

"No, not without circling far to the West. Once there they would have to circle back to reach town. There are deep ravines along that side of the mountain. They'd be hard pressed to get wagons through those passages."

"If they can't get wagons through, then they can't get canon into place." Elsa decided.

"It would be a monumental task, Your Majesty." Olsen agreed. "With the ski patrols we could launch hit and run attacks against them from atop the ridges. It would be a very costly detour for them."

Understanding that cost would be paid in blood, Elsa fought the urge to wince. "Where would you build your barricades, Captain?"

"Along the top of this ridge, ma'am. It would shield the men firing down on the approaching troops." He pointed to the slope before them. "And there at the bottom to break the momentum of a charge. They would be forced to stop to scale the barricades, then have to run uphill to scale the next section."

"They would be under fire the entire time." It wasn't a question.

"Yes, ma'am. The longer the barricades hold the higher their losses."

Her head dipped in an understanding nod. With a swirling wave of her hands, icy barricades sprang from the ground, lining the area. The ends curved in creating a large semi-circle. Slits in the barricade allowed for soldiers to shoot, without having to stand up, and expose themselves to enemy fire.

Sunlight glistened off the razor sharp ice spikes covering the barricades. A hush fell over the camp as the soldiers stared in wonder at their Queen's creations. "Do you require anymore barricades, Captain?"

Olsen shook himself from his surprise. "No, no, Your Majesty, those should serve us well."

"Enemy scouts!"

Musket fire followed the cry.

From the tree line two horses appeared. Each carried a rider clothed in the uniform of Lienz. They spurred their horses, racing for the top of the next ridge.

"Don't let them escape! Sharp shooters, fire at will!" Olsen's commands were drown out by a second volley of musket and rifle fire.

One of the scouts stiffened before tumbling backwards off his horse. He struck the ground, and rolled twice before coming to rest face down. His body lay still, giving no signs of life.

Over the heads of the soldiers a ribbon of yellow light cut through the thickening gunpowder smoke. It struck the ridge several feet ahead of the fleeing scout. In an instant, a wall of ice sprang up blocking his path. The horse reared in panic. Two more blasts struck creating walls to either side of the rider, blocking his escape. He struggled in vain to gain control of his horse.

A third volley added to the thick smoke curling in the air. Burnt sulfur stung Elsa's eyes and throat. Her eyes narrowed against the irritation, trying to stay focused on the enemy.

Atop the ridge, horse and rider fell rolling over the ground as one. Trapped beneath the dead horse, the man struggled to free himself. His attempts became more desperate as several mounted Marines galloped toward him.

Unable to pull free, he began clawing at a fur covered saddle holster. From it he drew a pistol, cocked the hammer, and raised the weapon toward the approaching riders. As his finger tightened on the trigger, a shot from one of the Marines rifles rang out. The bullet tore through the man's shoulder, mangling flesh as it shattered bone at the joint. His scream echoed across the mountain as he collapsed back, clutching at the useless arm.

His pain-filled screams filled the air, as the soldiers pulled him free, and onto his feet. Elsa's skin crawled with each shriek. She remained rigid in the saddle, unwilling to show her discomfort. Beside her Kristoff shifted, his face betraying every emotion. She envied his freedom to express it.

With the scout tied over the back of one the Marines horses, the men returned to the ice stronghold. Two members of the Queen's shield pulled him from the horse, and drug him before Elsa.

She rested her hands against the saddle pommel. Her face unreadable as she stared down at the man.

Sweat glistened on the man's dirt stained face. His head hung low as he mumbled a chant in his native tongue. Though his words were not clear Elsa recognized them as a prayer. A pang of sympathy tugged at her. She pushed it down. He and his comrades were invaders, come to spread fear and death in her land.

Olsen shifted in the saddle. "I knew Lienz was fighting along side the Carlists, but I wasn't aware they'd taken Spaniards into their ranks."

Elsa's eyes never left the wounded man. "Perhaps he's an exiled revolutionary?"

"Perhaps." He agreed.

"He's one of the men that chased me, and Sven, down the mountain last night. I recognize his accent." Kristoff said. Sven snorted his agreement.

Elsa stole a glance at Kristoff. There was an anger about him, she hadn't seen since he tried to go after Hans. It seemed out of place with the gentle man she had come to know. Tucking the thought away, her attention returned to the enemy scout.

"I am Queen Elsa of Arendelle." The words of his native language rolled off Elsa's tongue with ease. "Who is leading your forces on the mountain?"

The man looked up, squinting to see her against the sun. His eyes widened, a rushed string of words left his lips, as his head bowed.

Elsa had no doubt he would have made a sign of the cross had his arms been free.

"What did he say?" Kristoff looked to Elsa.

"He's begging God to protect his soul from the Ice Witch." She fought back a sigh at the tiresome reaction.

"Who is leading your army?" She asked again.

"Go to…hell, witch." He spat at the ground before her.

One of the guardsmen twisted his good arm, drawing a cry of pain from the scout.

"Is Prince Franz leading the army?"

"No." The man's body sagged, his head hung low. Both guards tightened their grip to keep him upright. His lips moved in a silent cry from the pressure on his wounded arm. Tears slipped down his cheeks.

"Is Prince Hans of the Southern Isles, with the troops on the mountain?"

He mumbled something she could not hear.

"The Queen asked you a question." The guardsmen applied pressure to the arm twisted behind the man's back.

His head rolled back with a groan. "Southern Isles…yes…"

Ice stirred in Elsa's veins. Her grip tightened on the saddle. "Is it Prince Hans?" Her voice did not betray her impatience.

The man licked at his lips. "Water…please…"

"Answer me!" Ice flared over the saddle beneath her hands.

He blinked as if trying to clear his vision. "Prince…south…ern…isles…" With a grunt he collapsed, hanging between the guardsmen.

One of the Marines stepped forward and grabbed the man's chin, raising his head. He released him, and turned to Elsa. "He's dead, Your Majesty."

She sagged in the saddle with a faint curse. "Captain, bring up the other man's body, and have both laid out for burial."

"Yes, ma'am." He motioned to one of the soldiers to carry out the order.

"Hans, is here?" The name rolled off Kristoff's lips in a low growl. Sven pawned at the ground with a snort. "What about the Queen, what's her name, Celina? If this is her army shouldn't she be leading it?"

"I'd be shocked if she did." Elsa turned to him. "Kings and Queens no longer lead their troops in battle. Instead they hid behind guarded castle walls, while their people fight and die in their name." She paused, to corral the frost coating her reins. "It makes more sense for Hans to lead the forces. If he wishes to rule Arendelle, he must be seen as the conqueror, even if it's with his brother's army." Her matter of fact tone, hid the swarm of emotions brewing beneath the surface.

Several emotions passed over Kristoff's face as he stared at her. When he spoke there was an odd calmness to his voice. "If we're going to reach the top of the mountain before dark, we should get going."

"Agreed." Elsa eased Vor forward, as the soldiers finished arranging the bodies. "Step away." As her men cleared out, she waved a hand. Ice and snow swirled over both men encasing each in ice. "That should keep the wolves away, Captain, and preserve them till they can be sent home."

"Sent home, ma'am?" Nickolas arched a brow at the suggestion.

"Someone must be waiting for them to return, Lieutenant." She replied.

"Your Majesty," Captain Olsen, shifted his horse closer to Elsa. "if Prince Hans is leading this force, you will need all of your guard. I implore you to let me accompany you."

"No, Captain. Your combat experience is needed here. You and your men will hold the mountain should the enemy breach my defenses."

His mouth opened, then snapped shut. "Yes, ma'am."

Her voice dropped low for only him to hear. "Have your men dig in deep, Captain. If the ice disappears you must assume I have failed, and the enemy will be heading for your position. You and your men, will be Arendelle's last hope."

"Yes, ma'am." He looked pained at the thought. "We will hold."

A faint smile touched her lips. "I've no doubt, Captain, you'll make your ancestors proud."

"Thank you, Your Majesty. I know you'll do the same, ma'am."

She dipped her head to him. "Come along, gentlemen. We've a long ride ahead." Not waiting for an answer she tapped her heels to Vor's sides. The horse broke into a trot.

Lieutenant Nickolas took a position at her right as Kristoff fell in at her left. The Queen's Shield took their customary positions around their charge. Flanked by a dozen Marines, the group started up the mountain.

Atop the ridge, Elsa removed the ice walls that had stopped the scout's escape. She kept her eyes straight ahead, to avoid the sight of several Marines preparing to butcher the dead horse, for the camp's evening meal. The thought of it caused her stomach to churn.

As the sounds of the camp faded in the distance, Elsa's thoughts turned to the army beyond the mountain and Hans. Since leaving Arendelle, a nagging fear had snipped at her thoughts. She couldn't shake the feeling she had abandoned Anna to face the bastard alone. Knowing he was beyond the mountain gave her a welcome sense of peace. _He_ _'s mine,_ ice crackled along her clenched fist. She looked forward to knocking him off her mountain, once and for all.

 **0000**

Twilight cast shadows through the mountains as the last glimmers of sunlight glowed a soft pink on the snow covered tops. Atop the North Mountain Elsa brought her horse to a stop along side Lieutenant Nikolas. Kristoff moved up beside her. Far below they spied a massive group of soldiers and wagons gathered at the mountain base, more men marched from the shadows to join the others.

Sharp wind born off mountain ice swept over the Queen and her guard. The men around her settled deeper into their winter gear. Seated tall in the saddle, the Snow Queen took little heed of the cold wind, as it blew back her hair and open jacket.

Her focus remained on the enemy below. "Lieutenant, do you have a spyglass?"

"Yes, Your Majesty." He pulled it from a leather bag at the front of his saddle and handed it to her.

Elsa opened it and peered through. Her ice stirred at the sight of a blue and red banner with a reared dragon upon it. "They are marching under Lienz's royal battle standard." Frost crept onto the bronze beneath her hand. She pulled it back. "Light cavalry, heavy cannons, and howitzers." She did a quick calculation based on the lines of soldiers and company colors. "They're at least thirty thousand men strong." She closed the glass shut handing it off to Nickolas. "Your estimate, Lieutenant?"

He opened it and studied the growing mass. "I'd say your estimates are correct, Your Majesty. Queen Celina has sent more than half her forces."

"Which means the rest are either guarding her kingdom, or loaded on ships sailing for an assault against Arendelle." The air around Elsa grew colder, causing her men to pull their coats tighter.

"Yes, ma'am." He studied the army. "They've got twelve pounders and howitzers, those alone could level Arendelle in a day of steady firing. It looks like they're setting up camp for the night. If they break at dawn it'll take them several hours to climb the mountain." He twisted the glass in an attempt to focus it. "Your Majesty, I think you should see this." He held the glass out to her. "To the left of the camp near the Royal battle standard."

She took the glass and searched for the flag. As it came into focus, her eye was drawn to the man standing beneath it. He wore a heavy coat adorned with all the trappings of an officer and royal. The coat's thick fur lined collar shielded his face, but not the owner's red hair. _Hans_. Ice rolled in her veins, begging for release. An all too familiar ache pulsed with each heartbeat as she held it back.

With a snap she closed the glass and handed it off to Nickolas. "It appears the scout was telling the truth. Hans is leading the attack.

Kristoff leaned forward, staining to see below. "So what do we do now?

"Lieutenant, send a message to Captain Olsen, and another to the Admiral. Advise them of our findings. For tonight the enemy is camped on the far side of the North Mountain. We will engage them when they attempt to scale the mountain."

"Yes, ma'am." From inside his coat, he pulled out a notebook and pencil, and began to scribble out a message.

"Kristoff, are there any passages they can use to circle the mountain from here?"

"No, you've already blocked the passage at the base of the mountain. The only way they can get to Arendelle is to circle back, and try to come in from the Black Mountains. But that would take days, if not weeks."

"If they move through the Black Mountains, they lose the advantage of the high ground." Nicholas said. "They'd have to climb back up the North Mountain to reach Captain Olsen's position."

"And the weather." Kristoff's gaze shifted to the darkening sky. "They're lucky we haven't had an early snow, or they'd be forced to ditch those wagons and cannons."

"Perhaps it's time they learned the perils of the North Mountain." Not waiting for an answer, Elsa's hands began moving over each other as if shaping a ball. Between her hands a faint yellow light began to glow. With each twist it grew brighter. When it was almost blinding, she thrust her hands skyward, sending the ball far into the air, out over the enemy troops. It exploded in a shower of yellow sparks. Far below, large snowflakes began to fall. Sharp winter wind whipped over the camp,causing campfires and torches to flicker.

Her hands returned to rest atop each other on the saddle pommel. "Maybe a night in deep snow will cool their eagerness to fight."

"I hope you're right, Your Majesty." Nickolas couldn't tear his gaze from the snow storm raging below. "But those are seasoned soldiers. They won't be driven off so easily."

"Perhaps, Lieutenant, but before this is over I'll wager they'll never wish to see snow again."

Kristoff looked from the enemy to Elsa and back. "Couldn't you just destroy their cannon now and be done with it?"

"No," Elsa replied. "I don't want to risk missing any of their forces. Come morning we'll have a better idea of what we're up against."

Nickolas handed off the messages to the Corporal waiting at his side. "Ride ahead to the ice palace and release the pigeons from there."

"Yes, sir." He turned his horse and rode off. From the small cages strapped to the rear of his saddle, faint cooing could be heard.

"It's getting late, Your Majesty, we should make camp." Nickolas said.

"I agreed, Lieutenant." With a flick of her wrist, Elsa created a sheet of ice across the face of the mountain, several feet from the top. Satisfied she eased back in the saddle. She smiled at Nickolas. "Just a little assurance they stay at the bottom of the mountain tonight. Gentlemen, I think our work here is done for now."

"Your Majesty, I'd like to assign two guards to keep watch, in case they try to slip up the mountain in the night."

"Assign the men as you see fit, Lieutenant." With a little twirl of her hand, an ice guard shack appeared. The wall facing the enemy was crystal clear, allowing an unobstructed view of the valley below. Another wave brought forth an ice stable, large enough for two horses. It was far enough back from the edge of the mountain to be invisible to the soldiers below, and it's entrance faced away from the cold mountain wind. "There's no reason for our men to be uncomfortable tonight."

Nickolas shook himself. "Yes…ma'am." He looked between the ice buildings, before calling a corporal forward to issue duty assignments.

She turned Vor and started back the way they had come. Night was falling, and she wanted to see the palace before the sun completely set.


	29. Chapter 29

Sept. 12, 1840

"So why does this Celina hate you so much?" Kristoff coaxed Sven in closer to Vor. Elsa's gaze settled on him. He thought, she might ignore the question, till a slight smirk played over her lips.

The smirk remained as Elsa's gaze returned to the trail. "During her last visit we had a, _disagreement,_ over a matter. I tried to reason with her, but she was determined to be a nuisance. Even as a child, Celina was a nasty bully."

"Sounds like she hasn't changed much." His brow rose at her giggle.

"True, but now she has an army to do her bidding. Over the years she's become quite the tyrant."

"So how did you settle your, _disagreement,_ with her?"

She turned to him without hesitation. "I punched her in the eye."

Her matter-of-fact answer stunned Kristoff into silence.

Nickolas choked back a laugh as the men around them tried to hide their amusement.

"Feel free to laugh gentlemen." Elsa called over her shoulder. " _I_ certainly enjoyed it."

"I'm guessing your parents weren't thrilled by your solution." Kristoff said.

"It was frowned upon. They made it very clear, princesses did not resolve problems by punching people."

Unable to hold back a laugh, Kristoff shook his head. "Guess they forgot to share that lesson with Anna." He was pleased when Elsa's face broke into a warm smile at the jest.

"Anna has her own way of handling things."

The humor slipped from her face. Before she turned away, Kristoff caught a flash of sadness in her eyes. He wondered what childhood memory had crept up to haunt her. When she turned back the sadness was gone, but so was the smile.

"My parents were quite firm in the terms of my punishment. One week without dessert." The corners of her lips rose. "The first night after dinner, Gerda arrived in my room with a large slice of chocolate cake. I learned it was with my parent's blessing. For the next week the staff stuffed me with cakes and cookies."

The scattered laughter from the men stopped as the ice palace came into view. Gasps and soft curses of shock, brought Elsa more than a bit of satisfaction and pride. She sat a little taller in the saddle as she looked to Kristoff. His smile spread from ear to ear.

She stopped several feet into the clearing, and slipped from the saddle. "Lieutenant."

"Yes, Your Majesty?" Nickolas startled as he realized she was trying to hand him the reins. "Sorry, ma'am." Accepting the reins, his attention was drawn back to the palace as Elsa stepped away.

He and the soldiers sat in stunned wonder, taking in the ice creation.

Elsa took several steps toward the palace, turned and began circling her hands together.

As the swirling glow between her hands grew larger and brighter, Kristoff felt a tickle in his stomach. Mesmerized by the sight, he leaned forward, his eyes growing wider. The hairs on his arms rose at the magic pulsing through the air.

With a thrust of both hands, blue magic shot out, striking the snow at the far side of the clearing. Ice and snow swirled together to form a stable large enough to house all their horses.

Behind him, Kristoff heard the startled gasps of the men. He marveled at the structure. Clutching at Sven's mane, he resisted the urge to run over and touch the glimmering ice. "Flawless."

"Morten told me of the beauty of this place, but his words couldn't do it justice." Nickolas' eyes swept over the palace, trying to take it all in.

"Wait till you see the inside." Kristoff didn't take his attention from the stable, noting little details. The architecture was similar to the Royal Stables. Crocuses covered every door, and were scattered throughout the structure. Above each crocus was Elsa's signature snowflake. "Showoff." He mumbled.

Nickolas' next words died on his lips as a snow mound, near the palace steps rose up, morphing into an ice giant. His heart began to race as it towered over the Queen. "Your Majesty!" He brought his rifle up, targeting the creature's head.

"Whoa!Don't shoot." Kristoff lunged out, placing a hand on the rifle barrel to push it down. "It's just, Marshmallow."

"Marshmallow?" Nickolas stared at him as if he were mad.

Kristoff eased his hand off the rifle. "Trust me, once you get to know him, he's only mildly terrifying."

After an exchange Nickolas couldn't hear, Elsa patted the creature's leg, and turned to approach the waiting men. The giant followed. Nickolas couldn't help thinking he looked like an obedient puppy chasing after it's master.

"Lieutenant, this is Marshmallow."

Nickolas dipped his head to the creature, never taking his eyes from it. "Marshmallow, ma'am?"

"Yes, Olaf named him, and it stuck." She caressed the creature's leg, staring up at it with an adoring gaze.

Nickolas could have sworn the beast purred at the gesture.

"There is plenty of room for the men to bivouac inside the palace. They'll be safe there for the night. Marshmallow will guard the entrance. He'll warn us long before anyone could breach the palace." Elsa said. "You may station guards on the balcony, from there they will be able to see the guards at the crest of the mountain."

"Yes, ma'am." Nickolas couldn't tear his eyes from the creature.

"Let's get settled, shall we?" Not waiting for a reply, Elsa turned and started for the palace steps.

Kristoff hopped to the ground, and followed after her. At the stairs, he pulled off a glove and ran his hand over the railing. As his skin touched the ice, the tingle in his stomach return. He couldn't fight the goofy smile the feeling brought.

Nickolas dismounted, handing off his reins. He signaled one of the Guardsmen to join him. They eased pass Marshmallow, and started for the stairs.

With the men approaching Kristoff grudgingly released the railing. He started up the stairs, slipping on his glove.

The soldiers began stabling the horses, stealing uncertain glances at the ice giant watching over them.

 **0000**

It had taken Kai over half an hour of searching, before he found her, standing at a large window in one of the rarely used hallways. Moonlight bathed the young woman in a silvery light, causing her hair and skin to appear pale.

He was struck by the memory of white streaked hair resting against his shoulder, as he and Gerda had carried her through the castle. Her petite body had trembled, skin cold as ice as she huddled against him. He'd nearly lost both of them that day. A chill slipped down his spine as he shook off the memory.

With soft footsteps he moved to her side, looking to the window. In the distance the North Mountain's snowy peak shone bright in the moonlight. Along the side of the peak, a small pale blue light was visible.

"Your Highness, dinner is ready."

"Thank you." She didn't move.

With one arm clutching at the other, her shoulders hunched forward. After years of picking her up from falls, and watching her weep before closed doors, he knew when his princess was hurting. "Are you alright, ma'am?"

"Thirty thousand men, and Hans leading them." Her head bowed as she clutched tighter at her arm. "I should be with her."

Panic fluttered at the memory of her riding off into the night. He pushed it away. "Your Highness, you are needed here."

"For what?" Her hands dropped to her sides as she turned to face him.

He noticed they curled into tight fists.

"All I do is sign reports, and smile at people!" She threw her hands up, before wrapping them around herself.

"You do much more than that, ma'am."

She grunted, ducking her head.

"Your Highness, you have a way of putting people at ease. In trying times such a gift should not be ignored."

Head bowed, she chewed at her lip, digging the toe of her shoe into the carpet. "I'm just…worried about her."

"That's understandable." His gloved hand hovered over her shoulder for a moment, before gently resting on it. Elsa would have never allowed such contact. Anna craved it.

She shrugged, but not hard enough to throw him off. "I'm still mad at you." There was no fire in her words, but she didn't meet his gaze.

He took the hand away, clasping it behind his back. "I know."

"Elsa says, I'm being too hard on you. That you didn't really have a choice in the matter."

"I had a choice, Milady. I simply chose poorly."

"Maybe…maybe we all made some poor choices during that time." She looked to him. Unshed tears glistened in the moonlight. "I'd really like to tell Papa what a stupid idea all of this was." The words cracked with a humorless chuckle. "But, he's not here." Her gaze turned to the floor. "So I guess, I've been taking my anger out on you."

Before he could answer, her head snapped up. He fought the urge to step back, as she took a step toward him, a raised finger pointing at his chest. The fire in her eyes, only reminded him why he loved her so.

"Not that I agree with what you did. Elsa didn't deserve that."

"No, she didn't." Guilt he'd been piling on himself since the incident, grew a little heavier. "And I regret causing her pain, it was never my intent to hurt her, or you." He didn't flinch away from her hard gaze.

The hand dropped as her attention returned to the window. "It's going to take some time for me to get over that anger. So there may be times, when I snap at you."

"I'm here to serve, Milady." The corners of his lips turned upward, at her little chuckle.

Anna wiped a hand over her eyes. Her shoulders slumped with a deep sigh. The usual happiness and energy that defined her was gone. "I'm scared, Kai." The timid words were little more than a whisper.

He couldn't help thinking of the girl who had clung to him, wailing over the loss of her parents. Her grief had been so raw, he'd feared they might lose her as well. _How much worse will it be if Elsa doesn_ _'t return?_ A chill ran down his spine at the thought.

"I can't lose them. I don't want to be alone again." She wrapped her arms around herself.

He ached to gather her in his arms, and comfort her has he had when she was a child. But it was not to be. She was no longer a child, and he had broken her trust. The ache grew deeper. "You're not alone, Your Highness." Pushing aside his own fears, he tried to reassure her. "Your sister's magic is powerful. She'll stop the army, and return home to tell you of her adventures."

Her arms drew tighter as she looked to the window. "Do you think they'll be okay?"

 _Yes_ , reached his lips, but he bit it back. He'd sworn to himself to never lie to her again. "I don't know. But, Queen Elsa is strong, and she's not alone. Master Kristoff will see to her safety, and she to his."

Her head bowed, as she drew a shaky breath. "I know."

As much as it pained him to admit it, there were no more assurances to offer. "Come, Princess Anna, your dinner is getting cold."

"I'm not hungry."

"Milady," He waited for her to meet his gaze. "trying times lay ahead. You must be well fed, and rested to face them.

With a little nod, she swallowed hard, not speaking.

He bowed, sweeping his arm out in a broad gesture to the hallway. "Your dinner awaits, ma'am." He held the position till a smile spread over Anna's face. The sight warmed his heart.

"Okay." She wiped at her eyes, smearing tears across her cheeks.

From a pocket he pulled out a handkerchief and handed it to her.

"Thank you." She ran the handkerchief over her face, before starting down the hallway. Kai fell into step behind her. She paused for him to come to her side.

Before he could ask if she needed anything, she slipped an arm through his. His jaw clenched against a cry of joy. There was an ever so slight tremble in his hand as he patted the hands resting on his arm. Without a word they strolled down the hallway.

 **0000**

Elsa eased back in the ice chair, cradling a steaming tin cup of coffee in both hands. From the balcony she had an unobstructed view of the night sky, spread out over the mountains. Light from a half moon reflected off the snow, allowing her to see the mountains along the next ridge. Somewhere far below, Anna would be getting ready for bed.

She chuckled to herself. _No, she_ _'should' be getting ready for bed,_ but knowing her sister she'd roam the castle halls, till Gerda shooed her to her room.

Thoughts of Anna brought with them a familiar longing to be with her sister. It hurt to know she wouldn't be there to comfort Anna, from nightmares, or to offer assurances there were no more locked doors separating them. _But there is always something trying to separate us,_ she thought. _If not locked doors than invading armies._ _Damn, Hans and Celina. Why can_ _'t they just leave us in peace?_

"How can you hold that without scalding your hands?"

Pulled from her thoughts, Elsa's attention shifted to the mountain man, seated at the ice table beside her. She looked at the cup with a shrug. "My magic counters the heat. I've always been able to hold, and drink hot beverages without any ill affects."

"huh." He lifted a tin cup of tea to his lips and blew on it, before taking a tentative sip.

"Your Majesty," Nickolas sat his fork aside. "What are your plans for confronting the enemy?"

"Come first light we shall return to the mountain top. Once I'm sure all of their canons are accounted for, I'll destroy them." She took a sip of coffee, savoring the semi-bitter brew.

"Losing their canons may not be enough to cause them to retreat. They could lay siege to the town, trapping our forces between them and their navy."

"They're not going to reach the town, Lieutenant. I have no intension of allowing them off this mountain with anything less, than Prince Hans', total surrender."

"Agreed, ma'am." Nickolas stared into his cup, considering his words. "But, what if he refuses to surrender?"

"Then I will do whatever is necessary to secure Arendelle's safety." She felt Kristoff's eyes on her. He nodded in agreement when she looked to him. Each understanding it was more than Arendelle's safety hanging in the balance.

"Your Majesty," Nickolas toyed with his cup. "Perhaps you could create more of your, ice giants. Their presence alone might be enough to scare away the enemy."

"And once the battle is over, what would I do with them? Several countries already view me as a threat. Their fear would only escalate at the thought of me commanding an army of ice giants."

"I understand your concern, ma'am. But surely a couple wouldn't be an issue. Once the enemy is beaten, couldn't you just, wave them away." He mimicked Elsa's hand gesture.

Elsa's eyes narrowed as she turned on him. Her mouth pressed into a hard line. Frost coated her cup causing a small cloud of steam. _"Wave them away?"_

Nickolas shivered at the drop in temperature.

Kristoff leaned back. He avoided Nickolas' gaze, having found great interest in the forge marks on his cup.

The mountain man's retreat confirmed Nickolas' fear he had crossed a forbidden line with his Queen. He tried to swallow, but his mouth had gone dry.

"Any creature I create is a living being, Lieutenant. To _wave one away_ , as you put it would be no different than slaying them. I don't understand why I have this power, but I'll not abuse it in such a heartless manner."

"Forgive me, Your Majesty." His head bowed low. "I meant no offense."

She glared at him for a heartbeat longer. The stiffness eased in her shoulders. "No offense is taken." With a curt nod, she took a sip of lukewarm coffee.

They sat in silence for several minutes. To Nickolas' relief the cold eased around them.

Eager to sooth the tension, Nickolas cleared his throat. "Would you like to send an update of our current status to the Admiral, ma'am?" He reached into his jacket and pulled out a notebook.

Elsa started to decline, when her attention was drawn to a small object that dropped to the table before Nickolas.

She leaned forward for a closer look. "Lieutenant, is that a…baby booty?"

"Yes, ma'am." His face broke into a wide smile, as he picked up the knitted booty. "My wife gave it to me during the festival. It was her way of telling me, we're expecting another child."

"Congratulations." Her eyes crinkled with a genuine smile. "How is your son taking the news?"

"He's thrilled at the thought of getting a little brother, though not so much at the prospect of a sister, ma'am."

Elsa and Kristoff chuckled.

"I'm sure he'll be pleased when either arrives." Elsa leaned back, the anger and tension gone from her body.

"I hope so, ma'am."

Elsa held the cup close, staring into the dark brew. "I'm sorry, the festival was cut short. Your son seemed to be enjoying himself."

"He was having a fine time, ma'am."

"Those little moments are priceless, Lieutenant. Enjoy them while you can." She took a small sip, not meeting his eyes.

"You sound like a parent, Your Majesty."

"No, just a child, who would have liked more time with her parents." The words left her lips before she realized they'd been spoken aloud.

Nickolas ducked his head. "Queen Elsa, I didn't mean to…"

She raised a hand to silence him. "It's alright, Lieutenant."

"Sir." One of the guardsmen appeared in the doorway. "The men are ready for a final inspection of the grounds."

"Thank you, Corporal, I'll be right there." Nickolas stood, dropping his napkin onto the table. He stuffed the notebook and booty back inside his jacket. "I'll station a guard outside your door, should you need anything, ma'am."

"Thank you, Lieutenant, but that won't be necessary. I'm safe here, let the men get a good nights rest. They may need it."

"As you wish. If you'll excuse me, Your Majesty, I'll take my leave."

"Good night, Lieutenant." She dipped her head to him.

"Good night, Your Majesty. Master Kristoff." He bowed to Elsa, and left as Kristoff answered him.

They sat in silence for several minutes, each staring out into the night.

"Kristoff, come first light, I want you to return to Arendelle." She continued to stare into the dark, avoiding his gaze.

His cup struck the table, splashing brown droplets over it. "What? Why?"

"Your help has been most appreciated, but you've no purpose in what's to come." She took a small sip, trying to ignore the narrowed eyes boring into her.

"I'm not leaving." He could see the twitch in her jaw muscle.

"This is not up for debate." She announced in what Anna had come to call her Queen voice. Her gaze settled on him. Any other time he would have cowered under her overwhelming presence. "You _will_ leave at first light."

"No." Too his credit Kristoff didn't flinch as her cup clanked against the table, spilling coffee over the edge.

"You and Sven are leaving, or I will have the Marines hog-tie you and carry you down the mountain." She held his gaze. An ever so slight twitch started in the corner of one eye, as she watched him lean back, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I promised, Anna, I would look out for you, and I'm going to keep that promise." Something flickered through her eyes, causing them to soften. Whatever, tenderness she felt for his concern, it didn't ease the firmness of her jaw.

"You would refuse your Queen's wishes?" There was a crack in her usual regal authority.

"This isn't about the Queen's wishes." She opened her mouth to protest, he cut her off. "I lost a friend last night. I've no desire to lose another."

Whatever she had meant to say died on her lips. He struggled to read the emotions stirring in her eyes.

When she spoke it was soft. "Your concern is appreciated. But if Hans reaches Arendelle…"

"He won't. We won't let that happen."

She eased back in the chair, toying with her cup. "I can't fail."

"Elsa, Anna's going to be okay."

"It's not just about Anna. I am the Queen." Her eyes closed as she drew a deep breath. "It is my duty to protect the kingdom, and it's people." She turned to him, her eyes shining in the soft light.

"I must earn back the people's faith in me as a leader. After years of hiding from them, they trusted me to be their Queen. And with the crown barely upon my head, I broke that trust. It's going to take time to win it back." Her shoulders slumped.

He started to reach for the hands locked around the cup in a death grip, but thought better of it.

"Without trust, my role as Queen is meaningless."

Kristoff leaned forward to meet her gaze. "Elsa, the people love you."

A humorless chuckle left her lips, as she shook her head. "No. They love the Crown. They accept me because of my birthright, not because of my actions. They don't know me, and _I_ barely know them."

"They may not have known, Princess Elsa, but they've come to know their Queen, and they do accept you."

"Perhaps, but I'm not foolish enough to believe everyone loves me. I know there are those who fear my magic."

"Maybe that's a good thing."

"What do you mean?" Elsa's eyes narrowed as her brow furrowed deep.

 _Wow, that_ _'s an Anna look,_ he failed to hide a grin at the thought. "If they're afraid of you, they'll leave you alone."

"It hasn't stopped an army from hiking up a mountain to threaten us."

He shrugged. "There's always one fool in the bunch."

Elsa stared at him. Her shoulders began to twitch, and a hearty laugh escaped into the night air. Too late she covered her mouth with a hand to smother the sound.

Kristoff marveled at how much she favored Anna when she laughed. "There maybe people in Arendelle who fear you, but I've seen the way the town reacts to you. They accept you, powers and all."

"Thank you, Kristoff. For everything." She reached for him. The hand hovered over his arm, close enough he could feel the coolness of it through his sleeve. Her eyes widened as slender fingers curled tight, without touching him she drew the hand to her chest.

"It's getting late. We should try to get some sleep." She stood, and he rose to his feet. "If you should need anything, the guards will assist you. Goodnight, Kristoff."

"Goodnight, Elsa."

With a little nod she turned and disappeared through the doorway.

He stared at the empty door trying to process the evening. "How did you get yourself into this, Bjorgman?" Thoughts of a laughing, red haired princess filled his mind. He smiled, and headed inside.


	30. Chapter 30

Sept. 13, 1840

Shouts, animal cries and the creak of heavy wagons carried in the quiet, cold morning air. From atop the mountain, Elsa watched as the army of Lienz crept closer. They trudged through a foot of fresh snow, man and beast struggling to move the weapons of war.

The Snow Queen's face betrayed nothing. Seated atop Vor, sunlight sparkled off her ice dress, and the pale blue ice armor encircling her torso. Etched into the breast plate was the royal battle standard of Arendelle. Centered over the standard was Elsa's signature snowflake. Pale blue ice gauntlets covered her forearms from elbow to wrist, along the outer edges, ice ridges peaked into spikes. Her ice cape draped over Vor's flanks, like a battle caparison.

Lieutenant Nickolas waited at her right, and Kristoff to her left. Behind them Guardsmen and Marines, flanked their Queen. All posed for battle.

For the last hour they had watched the army creep up the mountain. Elsa tried to ignore the stiffness in her back. While the trip up the mountain had been easier than her last, she still didn't enjoy spending so much time in the saddle.

The enemy had broken camp just before dawn. Soon after Elsa had ended the snow storm, allowing her guards a clear view of the enemy. She'd delayed coming to the ridge as long as possible, receiving constant updates on their movements, and relaying the messages to Arendelle via the pigeons. With the deep snow it had taken the army most of the morning to reach their current position.

In spite of the snow they'd managed to move into striking distance. Elsa could see the red flush of their cheeks, and small clouds of breath in the cold air. She was impressed by their determination and stamina.

Infantry began to form up in three columns, each twenty men abreast. Within each column the men broke into smaller attack formations. Elsa couldn't take her eyes from the sight.

She'd spent years studying military tactics and formations. But to see them executed in the field with such precision, gave her an unexpected rush of excitement. The perfect formations appealed to her sense of order. For a brief moment it overrode the fear and doubt that had been gnawing at her all night.

"They're sending an envoy, Your Majesty." Nickolas pointed toward four horsemen making their way through the snow. One of the men carried a lance, from which a white flag fluttered in the wind.

"Are they surrendering?" Kristoff asked without taking his eyes from the men.

"No, they're hoping we will." With a wiggle of her fingers, Elsa thawed the ice sheet between her and the approaching riders.

Clear of the snow the horses trotted up the mountain. The oldest of the men, wore the ranking of a general. Elsa's gaze settled on the red haired man beside him. Her fingers curled in to control the frost crusting over them.

As they drew closer her eyes narrowed. Red hair, silly sideburns and an air of arrogance, confirmed the man was a Westergaard. But something was off about him.

"That's not, Hans." Kristoff gave voice to her fears.

"No, it's not." Elsa's hands clasped together, pressing into the saddle pommel, to keep from clutching them to her chest. _He must be sailing for Arendelle, for_ _…Anna._ Ice spread over the pommel and reins. As it crept down the reins, Vor tossed her head with a soft neigh. Elsa couldn't hear it over the pounding of her heart. Her grip tightened on the reins, ready to turn toward Arendelle, and race home.

"Your Majesty," Nickolas' soft call, snapped her back into the moment. "They are bringing the cannons into formation."

 _Cannons?_ She forced her attention to the army below. At the rear of the infantry columns she could see men and horses pulling the artillery through the snow. She took a deep breath, forcing her ice down. The rational side of her mind, understood the need to stay and fight, but it didn't silence the small voice begging her to rush home.

"Thank you, Lieutenant." The muscle along her jaw quivered as she pulled the frost back.

As the riders drew closer, two junior officers hung back. The General and Prince stopped before Elsa.

"Queen Elsa," The officer bowed from the saddle. "I am General Kline, commander of the Lienz's Royal Army."

"General Kline." Elsa's eyes narrowed as she studied the man. Years of training drove back the anxiety enough for her to focus. "You escorted King Mortiz during his last visit, though then you were a…Captain?"

Kline's brow rose. "Major, ma'am. I'm surprised you remembered me, Your Majesty. Our last meeting was brief, and long ago."

"One should always remember one's allies, General." Elsa held his gaze, letting the words sink in. "My father first welcomed Lienz to our shores as a friend. Why has your King broken with tradition, and sent an army to my door?"

"My King is dead, Your Majesty. Queen Celina, sits upon the throne."

"I'm sorry for your loss. King Mortiz was a good man." It was a gentle lie, one necessary for protocol. "When did he pass?"

Genuine sorrow crossed the General's face. "The King, God rest his soul, passed in his sleep, less than a fortnight ago."

"A fortnight? I'm surprised Queen Celina did not wait the traditional thirty days of mourning, before sending her _regards_."

Something akin to anger flashed in the man's dark brown eyes. "She has chosen to forgo that tradition, Your Majesty," His eyes cut to the Prince. "along with many others."

"I see." Elsa's face revealed nothing. "Thank you for going to such lengths to deliver the news of King Mortiz's death. Arendelle mourns your loss. Now, please, leave my mountain."

Kline's lips twitched upward into a coy smile. "I'm afraid I can't do that, Your Majesty."

"General Kline, are you going to introduce me?" The Westergaard Prince leaned forward to smirk at Elsa. "Or does Lienz not teach it's officers proper etiquette?"

The General bristled, turning a hard glare on the man. "Your Majesty, may I present Prince Sigrid Westergaard."

"Your Majesty." Sigrid swept out an arm in a mock bow. "I've heard so much about you."

His overly polite tone set Elsa's teeth on edge. It didn't help he had inherited his uncle's predatory smile. "Prince Sigrid, I've heard nothing of you." Ice dripped from every word.

Sigrid's smile vanished, as his back stiffened.

"Why have you led an army into my Kingdom?" Elsa was satisfied to see the man squirm under her gaze.

"My aunt, Her Royal Majesty, Queen Celina of Lienz, has sent me to avenge the wrongs you have committed against my uncle, Prince Hans of the Southern Isles."

"Wrongs? He tried to murder the Royal family." Kristoff's didn't back down as the prince eyed him up and down.

Sigrid's nose crinkled with a sharp sniff. "Who is this…peasant?"

For a fleeing moment, Elsa entertained the thought of knocking the little twit from his saddle. Honoring the tradition of truce, she held back the magic pulsing across her palms. A coy smile played over her lips as she gestured to the mountain man. " _This_ is Ambassador Bjorgman. He is an emissary from the Valley of the Living Rocks, and a trusted ally of the Crown."

To his credit Kristoff managed to sell the jest with a slight smirk, and a dip of his head to the man. Sven stood a little taller.

"Living rocks?" Sigrid snorted. "This kingdom is even more backwater than I imagined. My uncle could do so much better."

"Then let him seek a throne elsewhere." Elsa's words were sharp as steel. "He'll not steal mine."

Sigrid tsked, as if scolding a child for sneaking a treat. "Come now, Your Majesty, you haven't even heard the terms for surrender."

Elsa's fists curled tighter, once more fighting the urge to lash out at the man.

"Queen Celina, is a merciful ruler." He raised his voice, addressing Elsa's men. "She is willing to offer terms for surrender that will spare your people needless heartache and blood shed."

Unamused by his theatrics, Elsa noticed the troops were rolling up more canons. "What terms does your Queen offer for surrender?" Sigrid's smirk returned at the question. _The little fool believes I_ _'ll surrender to him._ She fought the urge to shake her head.

"The people of Arendelle will be treated fairly, as the Queen does not wish to see them suffer. Though, they will be expected to pay a, small, tribute."

Elsa's full attention shifted to the man. "She's going to tax them for being attacked, how kind? What of me, and my sister, are we just supposed to sail away?"

"You are to be taken back to Lienz to face trial for the crime of sorcery. Where _should_ you be found guilty, you will be hanged as a witch in a public execution."

Her Guardsmen shifted at the threat.

Any amusement she'd felt at the fool's antics were gone. "And what of my sister?" The words were low, deep and dangerous.

"Your sister will fulfill her promise of marriage to my uncle, thus securing an alliance between our two families."

"No deal." Kristoff snarled.

"Silence!" Elsa turned on him with a hard glare. "You do not speak for the Crown!"

Kristoff's mouth settled into a hard line, though he had the good sense to bow his head in apology to her.

She turned back to Sigrid. "Is that all, does she not require my sister's dolls as a tribute as well?"

"You may mock me if you wish, _Your Majesty_ , but one way or another, Arendelle will surrender to my Queen."

"I think not."

"My uncle said, you'd be too proud to step aside." Sigrid's lips curled back into the predatory smile Elsa had grown to hate. "But know this, if you, and your men choose to fight, my orders are to burn Arendelle to the ground, and to put every citizen to the sword."

The temperature plummeted causing the men and horses around her to shiver. Elsa's face became stone.

"What?!" Kline turned on the younger man. "Those were not my orders."

Sigrid's eyes narrowed, his hand reaching for his sword. "They are the Queen's orders."

The gesture was not lost on Kline, as he leveled a hard glare at Sigrid. "My men are soldiers, not butchers."

"The _Queen_ _'s_ men will carry out her wishes." The words hissed from between clenched teeth. Sigrid's hand tightened on his sword hilt.

Kline opened his mouth, Elsa cut him off.

"One does not require a crown to rule a graveyard." There was a frightening level of calm to Elsa's words. The lack of emotion on her features made it even more terrifying. "If everyone is dead, who will your uncle govern over?"

"He will build his kingdom, atop the ashes of your kinsmen."

Around her the men and horses breath began to form small white clouds. Her men took little heed of the cold. Their grips tightening on weapons, and reins, ready to serve their Queen.

Elsa's gaze shifted to Kline. "General, I've allowed you to come before me today out of honor for tradition, and a desire to mend relations between our kingdoms. But I promise you, if your men harm one citizen under my protection, I will avenge them ten-fold."

"You dare threaten…" Sigrid's words ended with a shutter as the air around him grew colder.

Elsa's icy gaze settled on the Prince. "Understand this, _I do not care_ which branch of the Southern Isles tree you fell from. Your lineage means nothing to me. The fact that your father has shipped you off to do his brother's dirty work, only confirms what an expendable spare you are."

Sigrid's lips pulled back, bearing his teeth. He struggled to keep them from chattering. "You insolent little girl! How dare you…"

"Silence! You pretentious toad. I am Her Royal Majesty, Queen Elsa of Arendelle, the Snow Queen. Protector of this land and it's people. This is _my_ mountain you stand upon, not one of the lands stolen by your father and uncles through marriage. You think your army will save you from me? Let your grandfather, father and uncles send every heir and spare in their houses. I will line my mountain with their graves!"

Sigrid shivered as snow whipped over him before drifting down the mountain. Unnerved by the display he stared at her with chattering teeth. He swallowed hard, and found his voice. "Let's see if you can live up to your boasts, _Your Majesty_." Not waiting for a reply he turned his horse and rode away, the two officers fell in behind him.

Kline watched him for a moment, before turning to Elsa. "Queen Elsa, I know you are trying to protect your home. But I have thirty thousand men. Battle seasoned infantry supported by cavalry and artillery." His eyes swept over Elsa and her men. "You've maybe a couple dozen men, and a boy on a reindeer. How could you possibly hope to win?"

The corners of Elsa's lips eased into a smirk as her eyes narrowed.

It was a look Kristoff had learned to dread on Anna, on Elsa it was terrifying.

"Never underestimate the power of a reindeer, General."

Sven snorted, stomping a hoof against the packed snow.

Kristoff patted Sven's neck. "Easy boy, you'll get your chance."

Several of Elsa's men chuckled at the display.

"I applaud your bravo, Queen Elsa. But this is a fight you cannot win."

"Your Queen, has left me no choice, but to win, General."

His face hardened into a grim expression. "Once this begins, Sigrid will show you no quarter or mercy."

"I expect none, nor shall I offer any. I'll ask you one last time, General, leave my kingdom in peace. I've no desire to harm you, or your men. But do not mistake my wish for peace as a sign of weakness. I will defend my people, and my home."

"I believe you, Your Majesty." He straightened in the saddle. "I regret it has come to this."

"As do I, General."

"Very well. May God have mercy on our souls." He bowed to her, turned his horse and galloped away. Snow flew high into the air, tossed by his horse's hooves.

Kristoff leaned toward her. "Ambassador Bjorgman?"

She offered him a little shrug. "It has a more threatening ring then Ice Master and Deliverer."

"Hear that Sven? We're emissaries." He patted the reindeer's neck.

" _I'm the carrot ambassador."_ Sven snorted, raising his head high.

Elsa closed her eyes, holding back a sigh. "Please, stop that."

Kristoff laughed.

Below they could hear orders being shouted. Men scurried about to carry them out. Officers on horseback formed up with their infantry units. Cavalrymen gathered before the columns, settling into attack positions. Behind them in the distance, horses and men moved cannons into firing lines.

The cannons were primed and ready as the howitzers were drug onto the line. Their units were still setting up as the first cannon fired. The rest roared in secession.

As round shot whizzed up the face of the mountain, Elsa dropped the reins, lifting her arms high over her head. With the gesture a wall of thick, crystal clear ice rose, high over above.

To her left Kristoff let out a low whistle. The sound brought a satisfied smirk to Elsa's lips.

Spiderweb cracks spread throughout the ice as the metal cannon balls embedded deep into the wall. Some sank into the ice to half their depth. None passed through.

As the last struck the wall, Elsa noticed Nickolas' shoulders slump. Tension left his body with a weary sigh.

"Are you alright, Lieutenant?"

"I am now, ma'am."

She bit back a chuckle, surprised at the sense of calm the magic release brought. With a wave of an arm the embedded metal balls froze solid, becoming a part of the wall. Within the ice the spiderwebs vanished, and the wall grew a foot thicker.

A second wave of cannon fire struck it. Cannon balls mixed with canister shot, peppered the wall with shrapnel. Several of the cannon balls bounced off the ice to drop into the snow below. None did any serious damage.

"They're firing the howitzers, ma'am." Nickolas gestured toward the artillery lines.

"What's so special about howitzers?" Kristoff asked.

"Their ammunition is designed to explode." Elsa said.

His gaze turned to the wall. "Do you think you're ice will hold against it?"

"We're about to find out." Her relaxed appearance masked the knots twisting in her stomach. She laced her fingers to keep from wringing her hands.

The cannons and howitzers fired as one. Several of the howitzer rounds exploded short of the wall. Two found their target, exploding against the ice. Several cannon balls struck the wall at the same time.

As the smoke cleared, prisms of sunlight danced over the ice from the fractures in the wall.

"It held." Nicolas let out a sharp exhale.

His relief was short lived as two more cannon balls slammed into the wall. The ice shuttered, cracks racing across it in all directions. From within the ice the pops and crackles of crumbling ice gave way to a sharp snap. Ice crumbled upon itself, crashing down. It strike the ground with such force, it rumbled beneath their feet. The entire wall had been reduced to a pile of shattered ice.

A cheer rose from the men below, followed by a command to charge. Cavalrymen bolted forward, their sabers drawn, and at the ready.

 **0000**

Anna flopped down on the garden bench. She reared back, supporting herself with both hands, letting her head roll back. Sunlight warmed her face. Tucked away in the garden, she found a moment of peace, from the hustle of the council chambers. It was a madhouse with couriers and aides, rushing in and out, delivering reports to Admiral Halldor, and waiting for his replies.

She felt a twinge of guilt for sneaking away, but the walls had started to close in. It didn't help that the Admiral had shot down her idea of going into town to help people pack in case they needed to move into the castle. As Regent she could have ignored his concerns and gone anyway, but with the thought had come an image of Elsa's frowning face. _Miles away and she can still guilt me into behaving._ She chuckled at the thought.

Quack.

Her eyes flew open.

Quack.

She leaned forward and swooped up the little duck with one hand. "Hello, Loki." With him cradled to her chest, she stroked a hand over his head. He snuggled into his usual position in the crook of her arm. At six months old he was only half the size of his brothers and sisters, it only made Anna love him more.

"You shouldn't be roaming the garden alone, Agnes will chase you."

The duck responded with a muffled grumble.

"Did your brothers and sisters run off and leave you too?" She continued to stroke his head. "Okay, well Elsa didn't really run off, but she did leave me behind. I miss her, and Kristoff." Closing her eyes she could almost smell the pine, and musk that was Kristoff, always mixed with a hint of reindeer.

Loki rooted his head against her stilled hand, grumbling at the lack of attention.

"Sorry." She began stroking him again. "It wouldn't be so bad, if I was doing something useful. But all I do is sit in meetings, and sign reports. I don't know how Elsa does it."

"Elsa's fighting Hans, and I'm battling paper cuts." The humor of the remark wore off as an image of Elsa facing off with the Prince filled her thoughts. Anna shook the image away. It was bad enough knowing Elsa was in danger, she didn't need to daydream about it.

"Argh! I just want to do something. Anything."

In the distance a faint rumble echoed through the mountains. Anna's brow furrowed. "Did you hear that?" She searched the sky, but found no clouds. The sound carried on in a steady rumble. "That's odd." She put the duck down, much to his disapproval, and started into the castle.

 **0000**

Hooves thundered up the mountain as the cavalrymen charged toward Elsa's position. Elsa felt a strange sense of exhilaration at the sight. There was an energy in the air that excited her magic. It rolled in her veins, and danced over the palms of her hands. Yet, it made no attempt to move further than her control.

The cannons roared. She watched as cannon balls and canisters sailed over the cavalrymen's heads. As they reached the peak of their ascent, she rose in the saddle, her hands waving before swinging over head. Yellow magic created a new, thicker ice wall. From the base of it a sheet of ice formed and stretched down the face of the mountain.

As the ice crept under the horses, they struggled to keep their footing. Once the forward horses stumbled, the ones in the rear charged into them. Horses and riders tumbled and slid down the mountain in a jumble of men and beast.

She felt a pang of regret at having caused the horses any pain, but the sympathy did not spread to their riders.

With the calvary charge broken, the infantry began to move forward. Once more Elsa was impressed by their precision. Thousands of men moving forward as one.

"Are they really going to try and march up the mountain?" Kristoff couldn't take his eyes from the men.

"Yes." Elsa said. "They will advance under the cover of the artillery fire in the hope that enough of them will reach the peak to form an attack."

"That's suicide."

"It's a time honored military tactic." Elsa replied.

"Still seems stupid." He mumbled.

Elsa watched the men trudge through the snow. "How would you defend against them?"

"Me? I don't know anything about battle tactics, you're the expert."

She allowed a corner of her mouth to raise into a half smile. "There are a dozen men coming up the mountain to steal your sleigh full of fresh cut ice, and you can't run. What do you do to stop them?"

He studied the approaching men. "They're all bunched up together. I'd roll a boulder down the mountain, and scatter them to buy some time."

"A boulder? I like that." Elsa twisted her hands together forming a snow ball, with a toss she sent it down the mountain. It grew with each roll, till it was the size of a large boulder.

Panicked shouts echoed through the valley, as men scattered to avoid the large snowball. Cutting a path through the center column, it rolled for several more yards before taking out several wagons. It came to a stop against a rock outcrop.

Before the snowball had struck the outcrop, the Officers were herding their men back into formation. They resumed their march.

Elsa couldn't help being impressed by their recovery.

"Your Majesty, it looks like they've brought the last of the artillery onto the firing lines." Nickolas lowered the spyglass, snapping it shut.

"Finally." Elsa slipped from the saddle, handing her reins off to Nicholas. She moved to the mountain's edge. In one swift motion she grabbed her skirt, lifting it as she raised a leg. Her foot stamped down causing a glowing snowflake to form beneath her. From the flake a ribbon of yellow ice surged down the mountain.

Soldiers leapt aside as it cut through their ranks. As it spread down the mountain two lines shot out to either side. The new lines formed an ice wall on either side of the army, boxing in the troops and cavalry. Ice spread over the closest cannon, freezing it solid. Before the first cannon was completely frozen the next started to ice over. The ice sped unchecked, through the artillery line. It leapt from the last cannon, and snaked further down the mountain. Past the last of the men it rose to form a high smooth wall, effectively sealing off any attempt to retreat down the mountain.

Confusion among the ranks turned to panic as Elsa waved her arms, and the cannons shattered into useless chunks of ice. Trapped between the ice walls and the Snow Queen the men had nowhere to run.

Mounted officers tried to corral the panicked troops. With saber and pistol they threatened them into loose groups.

"Form!" Astride his horse, General Klein rode up and down the lines, trying to shape the men into proper ranks. "Form! Form, damn you!"

"Cowards! Get back on the line!" Sigrid's voice carried over the dim. He rode up from the rear, swinging his sword at any who didn't move away fast enough. Most were able to avoid his strikes, though a couple fell away with slashes to their clothing, and the skin beneath.

Sigrid rode up to Kline.

Elsa was unable to hear the men's words, but it was obvious they were having some type of disagreement. Sigrid waved his sword about, often in Kline's direction.

The General made a point of keeping out of the younger man's reach. Sigrid rushed in, poking Kline with the tip of the sword against the man's chest. Kline held his ground under the threat. The men glared at each other for a moment before Sigrid turned and rode toward the infantry lines. He continued to strike at the soldiers, leaving several wounded in his wake.

Kline stared after him, a hand clutching the handle of the holstered pistol hanging from his pommel. He slapped the holster flip closed and turned toward his men, barking out orders.

Nickolas handed back Elsa's reins. "It would appear there is trouble in the ranks, ma'am."

She mounted Vor. "So it would seem." Elsa's gaze remained on the General, as he brought his men into formation.

He turned to lead them up the mountain. Before him, Cavalrymen calmed their horses to set up for another charge.

"They are well trained." Elsa mused. "Even when shaken they return to fight."

"You sound impressed." Kristoff said.

"I am."

"They're trying to kill us."

Her shoulders rose with a little shrug. "As the head of a military force, I respect their bravery and loyalty."

"Great, I'll make sure to tell them that, right before they execute us." He wasn't comforted by her chuckle.

As the infantry lines started to advance up the mountain, Kristoff stole a glance at Elsa. "Don't you think you should raise the wall again?"

Elsa's gaze didn't leave the advancing troops. "It won't be necessary."

Several members of the light infantry darted forward to drop behind a large mound of snow. Muskets were brought to shoulder, seeking targets. Before the men could fire, the mound rose to take the form of Marshmallow. Cries of shock and horror, carried over the battlefield as the men fell back.

One managed to fire off a shot at the hulking snow creature. A puff of snowflakes fluttered away from the giant's body as the musket ball cut through his chest. He looked down at the hole, it was already sealing.

His empty eyes turned to the soldier. They held each others gaze for a heartbeat. Marshmallow leaned down to the man's eye level and roared, sending a blast of wind and snow at the man.

The man dropped his rifle and turned, sprinting toward the far ice wall. Marshmallow began cutting through the infantry lines, scattering men. Horses reared as the creature drew near, in some cases tossing their riders into the snow.

With ease the snow giant tore through the ranks, flipping wagons and other equipment as it came into reach. Soon the soldiers abandoned any attempt to engage the creature, instead seeking whatever shelter they could find from it's icy grasp, and flying debris.

Men dropped their weapons and began trying to scale the smooth ice walls, without success. Kline rode through the chaos trying in vain, to gather his men. Officers rode for the far ice wall, abandoning their posts.

Distracted Kline didn't realize Marshmallow was upon him, till his horse reared, dumping him in the snow. Icy fingers wrapped around him, pinning his arms at his sides.

After several more minutes of rampage, Marshmallow snatched up Sigrid. With a man in each hand, he carried them up the mountain. Each struggled in the snowlem's grip. Their curses echoed over the dim of panicked cries from men and horses.

Klein's former calm demeanor had given way to curses and threats as he struggled in vain. His rants were drown out by Sigrid's tirade.

"General." Elsa waited till she had his attention. "Surrender, and I will allow you to leave my kingdom in peace."

Kline slumped in the snowlem's grip. "What are your terms?"

"You, your men, and your animals may leave, but all weapons must be left behind."

"Let go of me you bastard!" Sigrid kicked in vain. "Kline, don't you dare surrender, you coward!

Elsa ignored Sigrid. "You've seen what one of my creations can do, General. With a wave of my hand, I can create an army of them."

"I accept your terms, Your Majesty." He bowed his head.

"What?!" Sigrid's protests were cut short as Marshmallow dropped both men.

They landed on their knees in the snow, before Elsa.

General Kline stood brushing at his soiled uniform.

Prince Sigrid jumped to his feet, pulling his sword. "Curse you to hell, you damnable creature!" His blade sank to the hilt in the snow giant's side.

Marshmallow looked from the sword to the Prince. Ice spikes sprang from his body.

"Now you've done it." Kristoff shook his head.

The giant leaned down to eye level with the Prince and roared. The force of it knocked Sigrid onto his backside, with a layer of snow covering him.

Marshmallow pulled the sword from his side and tossed it at the man. Sigrid rolled to one side, dodging the weapon, as it landed in the snow. He began to crawl backward as Marshmallow moved in on him.

"That's enough." Elsa's command stopped the snow creature.

He looked from her to the Prince, with a growl he backed off.

Sigrid scrambled to his feet. He spun to face Elsa.

She couldn't help thinking his face was as red as his hair.

"You think you've won, Witch?!" Spit flew from his lips, as he took a step toward her. Two dozen rifles snapped up, sighting in on the man.

He froze in place, but his temper raged on. "My uncle's fleet will lay waste to your backwater little kingdom!"

"Your Highness, mind your tongue!" Kline growled.

"Don't tell me what to do, you old fool."

"That _old fool_ is trying to stop you from giving away battle plans." Elsa looked to Kline. "Don't be too alarmed, General. My fleet and army are waiting to greet your navy."

Sigrid threw back his head with a loud laugh. "You foolish little girl. You have no idea what you're up against."

"Perhaps, but I know _you_ _'re_ no longer a threat. Your army is defeated."

"Go to hell." He grabbed his sword from the ground.

"Enough!" Kline grabbed Sigrid's sword arm. "We're beaten boy, take it like a man."

Sigrid yanked his arm free. "Who the hell do you think you're talking to old man? This army belongs to _me_." He slapped an open hand against his chest. "Those men will fight and die at my command, and I command them to fight!"

"No." Kline stepped back drawing his sword. "They're not your men, and I won't let you sacrifice them on a fool's quest."

"You'd dare draw your sword on a royal heir?"

"Royal heir?" Kline barked a laugh. "They may bow and scrape to you in your father's court, but in Lienz, you're just another Southern Isle rat. An infestation like the rest of your kin. Your kind destroy every kingdom you've managed to get your claws into. I'll not let you destroy mine."

Sigrid lunged at him with a snarl.

Steel clashed against steel as the men exchanged blows.

Elsa raised a hand to keep her men back. "Hold your positions! This is not our fight."

Sigrid was young and fast, jumping in with flashy moves. Kline held back reading his opponent's body language.

With a flurry of moves Sigrid lunged. Kline slipped his blade around and under Sigrid's, thrusting upward. Committed to the lunge Sigrid couldn't have avoided the counter even if he had seen it. The sword passed through the Prince's chest and out his back, just below the left shoulder blade, severing his heart in two.

His eyes grew wide as he looked from the blade to Kline. He dropped to his knees.

Kline held his gaze. "Remember, boy, it was an _old fool_ from Lienz, that sent you to hell." He placed a foot against Sigrid's chest and pulled the blade free with a sucking sound. Sigrid dropped face first into the snow.

Kline wiped his blade clean on the back of Sigrid's jacket, before sheathing it. He removed Sigrid's sword belt, pried the sword from stiff fingers, and sheathed the weapon. With the sword in hand, he turned to Elsa and began removing his own sword belt.

"Queen Elsa, the terms of your surrender are most gracious. But I must beg an exception."

"Which is?" Elsa's face betrayed none of the emotions stirred by what she had just witnessed.

"Please allow my men to keep their weapons. I swear to you, as long as I lead them, they will never again raise up against you, or your kin." He hurried on before she could answer. "For seven years my men have fought and died on foreign soil. All for the greed of a foreign prince. It is time for my people to choose their own fates."

Elsa's blood ran cold. Her mind raced through the possible outcomes of his words. "General, you are asking me to allow you to return to Lienz, to lead an uprising against the Crown."

"I am asking you, to let my people have the freedom to decide who will lead them, Your Majesty." He gestured to the dead prince with a tilt of his head. "These Southern Isle dogs have brought nothing but sorrow to our shores. With the King's death, the people will no longer tolerate the Queen's Consort working as a puppet master from behind the throne. It is only a matter of time before the people take matters into their own hands. I've spent my whole life serving my King, but my King is dead. From this day forth, I will serve my people." He held both swords out to her.

Elsa's gaze shifted to the men below. It was not just their fates resting in her hand. "I've no doubt you will serve them well, General. I agree to the surrender of Prince Sigrid." She took Sigrid's sword, and laid it across her lap. With it in place she took hold of Kline's sword, but made no attempt to take it. Elsa held his gaze. "You may keep your weapons, General. And should your countrymen ever wish to invade my lands again, remind them what you have seen here today."

"I will, Your Majesty. You have my word."

She released the sword and sat back.

"Your Majesty." Nickolas pulled several crumpled papers from his jacket and held them up.

Her brow furrowed a moment as she tried to place their meaning. "Of course, thank you, Lieutenant. Please, give them to the General."

Nickolas moved his horse forward a couple of steps to hand the papers off. Kline opened them, his eyes sweeping over the words.

"We encountered two of your scouts on the mountain yesterday." Elsa said. "They died trying to escape my men. Please let their families know, their remains will be shipped back to them as soon as possible, for a proper burial."

Kline looked from the papers to his men trying to scale the far wall. "You could have destroyed my entire army with a sweep of your hand." He turned to her. "Why didn't you?"

Kristoff noticed Elsa's back stiffened at the question. Her mask firmly in place.

"Only a monster or a mad man, would wish to stain their hands with the blood of thirty thousand men. I assure you, General, I am neither."

"No." His gaze narrowed as if studying her. "You're not." He tucked the paper inside his jacket. "There is something you should know, Queen Elsa." He hesitated. "You are aware, Prince Hans is leading the fleet sailing for Arendelle. But, in his last letter he bragged of having found a way to defeat you. I don't know what it is, he would never say." He held her gaze. "Just be on guard, Your Majesty. That Southern Isles dog, means to kill you, and he's willing to sacrifice everyone to do it."

"Thank you for the warning, General." She dipped her head to him. Masking the glowing embers of anger and fear, his words had stoked.

He turned toward his men. "It will take us weeks to get back to our ships."

With a wave of her hand, Elsa vanished the deep snow and ice walls.

"Amazing."

"General, there is one last thing. Would you deliver a message to Queen Celina for me?"

"Of course, Your Majesty."

"Please tell, Celina, if she ever sends an army to my lands again, I will visit Lienz, and blacken her other eye."

He stared at her for a moment. His shoulders started to twitch, then shake. Laughter bubbled up from deep inside him, and came out in loud chuckles, before morphing into roars. It took him a moment to regain control. "I've no doubt you would do just that, ma'am. I shall gladly deliver your message, Queen Elsa." His heels snapped together, as he bowed to her. "If I may take my leave, Your Majesty."

She nodded her consent. "Good luck to you, General, and your people."

"And to you, Queen Elsa." He paused before turning away. "Your father would be proud of the Queen you've become."

Elsa felt her mask crack. "I'd like to think so, General."

He bowed, turned and walked away, fastening his sword belt into place.

There was only an ever so slight crack in Elsa's voice as she looked to Marshmallow. "Help them right their wagons, and load their gear, then let them leave in peace. Once they are gone, you are to guard the pass. Let no outsiders through without my or Princess Anna's permission."

"Yes, Lady Elsa." He scooped up Sigrid's body and followed after Kline.

"Congratulations, Your Majesty," Nickolas said. "you just won your first battle."

Elsa stared at the retreating men. "But not the war, Lieutenant, not yet anyway."

"So, you just shake hands, and let him walk away like nothing happened?" Kristoff asked.

"What would you have me do?" Elsa looked to him. "Arendelle could not feed and house an army of prisoners that large. Even if we could, I would not want that many enemy soldiers on our soil. The alternative is to execute them. Is that what you want?"

"What? No." Horrified at the suggestion Kristoff drew back shaking his head from side to side.

"Nor do I. This way is best. They will return home with stories of how the Snow Queen drove them from Arendelle. Others will learn from their mistakes, and keep their distance. By showing them mercy, I've avoided making enemies of their children."

"Something else they taught you in Queen training?" Kristoff teased.

Her lips twitched upward. "Something my father taught me."

They watched the men right their wagons, and load up. The well formed army had dissolved into rag tag lines of tired men. Those who could walk, marched behind the wagons carrying wounded. Soon the front of the line was out of sight around the bend in the mountain. Without cannons to slow them down, they made good time.

From below the General tipped his hat to Elsa in salute. She dipped her head in response. He turned his horse down the mountain and rode toward the head of the line.

As the line moved out of sight, Elsa hooked Sigrid's saber to her saddle. Her first, and hopefully last, war trophy.

"Now what?" Kristoff asked.

"Now we go home." Elsa turned to Nickolas to give the order.

"Riders approaching from the rear!" Called one of the Marines.

Ice rushed to Elsa's fingertips, pulsing, ready to strike. She wheeled Vor to face the riders. Her men moved into position to shield her from the small company of men cresting the ridge. Elsa's ice eased back at the sight of Royal Guard uniforms. She spied a color bearer leading the charge. Her ice grew quiet, at the familiar Arendelle purple, green, and gold waving in the wind.

 _We need to work on your timing, Admiral._ Amusement at the thought drove away the last of her fear. She turned to order Nickolas to signal the riders to stand down. The words died on her lips, as a volley of rifle fire ripped through her ranks.

 **0000**

 ***Author** **'s note** \- Caparison (Yeah, I had to look it up too.) is a cloth covering laid over a horse or other animal for protection and decoration. The word is derived from the Latin caparo, meaning a cape. *Cause you know, even Elsa's horse has to have a cape for the drama effect.


	31. Chapter 31

Sept. 13, 1840

Bullets whizzed pass Elsa, knocking several of her men from their horses. Nickolas doubled over, clutching at his thigh.

"Lieutenant!" Elsa reached out to steady him. Her fingers passed through empty air as his horse let out a neigh, and staggered a couple of steps before dropping to the ground.

"Guard the Queen!" Cried out one of the Guardsmen.

The Queen's Shield began to tightened the circle around Elsa.

Elsa flinched as her men unleashed a volley on the approaching riders. Several of the riders fell, their fates sealed as they were trampled by the hooves of their fellow soldier's horses.

"Stay behind me!" Elsa's command fell on deaf ears.

Unable to get a clear shot at the approaching riders, Elsa's hands thrusted downward, sending a bright flash of magic into the ground. It snaked toward the fast approaching riders.

Once the magic was clear of her front line, Elsa rose up in the stirrups, lifting her arms. From the ground a yellow ice wall began to rise. The wall was only a couple of feet high as the riders fired a second volley.

Several Guardsmen dropped from their saddles, a few withered on the ground in pain. The rest lay were they had landed, no longer concerned by the fears of the living.

Two bullets struck Elsa's armor. One just above her navel, the other dead center the crocus covering her heart. Both froze, and shattered on impact. She never registered the strikes.

Unhampered by armor, a third bullet tore through soft flesh. The unfinished wall flashed purple as she dropped in the saddle with a strangled cry. Pain stole her breath away, overriding all thought as she slumped over Vor's neck. Her left arm hung limp, blood from it staining the horse's coat.

"Elsa!" Kristoff scissored a leg over Sven's head, and landed on the ground in a run.

He hooked an arm around her waist, yanking her from the saddle. Two more bullets flew through the space where she had been.

Guardsmen and Marines dove from their horses. The Marines sought cover behind the ice wall, setting up a firing line. The remaining Guardsmen scrambled to encircle the Queen, shielding her from enemy fire.

With one arm Kristoff carried Elsa several steps before lowering her to the ground. He turned his back to the riders, shielding her as he sat down, with her cradled to him.

Elsa whimpered, clutching at the throbbing wound. Blood slipped from beneath her hand leaving narrow crimson rivets along her sleeve. She tried to draw deep breaths against the pain, but instead they came in quick, short gasps, sucked in and out through clenched teeth.

"Elsa?" Warm breath against her ear startled her from the pain. She became aware of warmth pressed against her back, and a strong arm around her waist, holding her in place. Panic seized her at the realization she was sitting on Kristoff's lap.

Kristoff rocked forward with a grunt, as one of the Guardsmen was knocked into him by a bullet strike. More bullets buzzed passed.

Fear overrode pain as Elsa tried to climb off his lap. The arm around her waist tightened, and lifted her. Kristoff dropped onto his side, pulling her with him. Before she could react, she was laid out on her side in the snow. Pain shot through her injured arm at the jolt, stealing her breath away.

"Stay down." Even with them so close, Kristoff had to shout over the gunfire.

Armed with Guardsmen's breech loading rifles, the Marines on the wall inflicted heavy damage on the riders. Despite their numbers being cut by half the riders continued the charge. The first line coaxed their horses over the wall. Many were struck down, but the second line followed close behind. Even with the faster loading rifles Elsa's men were still outnumbered.

There was a startled grunt, and a Guardsmen landed on his back beside her. His face frozen in pain and shock at his sudden death.

The image burned itself into Elsa's mind. _Another soul I_ _'ve failed._ Shouting drew her attention to an enemy horseman who had managed to slipped behind them. He brought his rifle up, sighting in on her.

Elsa tried to raise a hand to strike at him. Her good arm was pinned beneath her, and the other refused to move as she wished.

Air was forced from her lungs in a huff, as Kristoff shifted to cover her with his body. His weight forced her deeper into the snow. Irritation at the rough treatment was stifled by a rifle crack, followed by a thud. The weight lifted off of her. She raised her head, shaking snow from her face.

Another dead man lay beside her. Relief at the realization it wasn't Kristoff was squash by the sight of a Queen's Shield patch on the man's shoulder.

She rose to one elbow in time to see Kristoff charging the rider, who was trying to reload his rifle. "Kristoff! No!"

Kristoff grabbed the barrel of the rifle, wrestling the man for it. Unable to shake the mountain man, the rider freed his foot from the stirrup, and drove a boot heel into Kristoff's chest. Kristoff grunted, stumbling back several steps. He held fast to the rifle, forcing the rider to release it or risk being pulled from the saddle.

With his rifle gone, the rider reached for his sword.

Elsa pushed herself up with her good arm. She grit her teeth against the steady throbbing from her wound. With the injured arm clutched to her side, she rocked back onto her knees. Her hand trembled as she raised it toward the rider. Between the chaos of riders, soldiers, and the spots clouding her vision she couldn't get a clear shot.

Kristoff shifted the rifle, clutching the barrel in a two handed grip. With a primal growl, he stepped forward, swinging the rifle high over his shoulder. The swing carried his weight behind it. He brought the stock down on the rider's sword arm. There was a sharp crack. Blood splattered as splintered bone stabbed through flesh. The rider's hand dropped at an odd angle, held to his arm by torn flesh and tendons. He screamed clutching at the ruined arm.

Teeth bared in a snarl, Kristoff drew the rifle back and swung once more, knocking the man off the far side of the horse.

As the rider fell from the horse Kristoff disappeared from Elsa's view, into the chaos separating them. Riders passed among the soldiers trying to strike them down with sword or rifle. Several of the soldiers pulled riders from their horses, forcing the men into brutal hand-to-hand combat.

With the riders on the ground, Elsa was hard pressed to single out her men from the impostors. She focused on knocking the mounted men, from their horses. Her remaining Guardsmen were drawn into the melee,fighting to defend their Queen.

Around her the world became a spinning madness of gunfire, cries, and screams of men, and horses. Gunsmoke mixed with a putrid smell of blood and death. She tried not to gag on the smells, while focusing on the enemy.

She struck a man from his horse, before he had hit the ground she twisted searching for another target. Several feet away she spied Nickolas laying behind his dead horse, firing on the enemy. Her eyes widened as a rider trotted up, leveling a rifle at the lieutenant's back. Without thought Elsa blasted the man from the saddle. The rider hit the ground and rolled several times. Stunned he tried to climb to his feet. Nickolas shot him in the chest. The man dropped to the ground dead.

Nickolas nodded to Elsa. She dipped her head to him in response.

It took a couple of tries but Elsa managed to climb to her feet. With her wounded arm hanging limp at her side, she took several steps toward Nickolas, and stopped. The ground began to tremble. At first, she thought it was her imagination. The tremble grew stronger. Beyond the mountain crest, a rumble filled the air.

She turned toward the sound. Her heart dropped as a wall of riders charged into view. Their numbers too great to count. Fear send her ice rolling at the realization they were not wearing Royal Guard uniforms.

Nickolas began firing and reloading as quickly as he could. His shots were true, but had no effect on the charging men.

 _Raise the wall,_ with the thought Elsa took a step forward.

"Queen Elsa!" Nickolas' warning cry was drowned out by the thunder of horse hooves. He swung his rifle up trying to get it on target, as a rider swept down on Elsa from behind.

Nickolas sighted in on the rider as the man raised his rifle to swing it. With a slow controlled exhale, Nickolas squeezed the trigger. Braced for the rifle's recoil, his heart skipped a beat as the hammer fell with a dull click. He watched helplessly as Elsa crumbled like a rag doll from the rider's blow.

Pain shot through Elsa's body as the rifle barrel slammed down on the nerves at the curve of her shoulder and neck. The world exploded in a blinding flash of colors. Her knees buckled, dropping her to the ground. Dazed, she swayed, unable to lift her arms.

Spitting curses Nickolas snapped open the breech, and fished out the spent cartridge. He reached into his cartridge pouch, digging deep his fingertips scraped against the leather bottom. Another sweep confirmed his fears, the pouch was empty.

As the world started to come back into focus, a heavy weight landed on Elsa's back, driving her face first into the packed snow. Were it not for her armor, she was certain the impact would have broken several ribs.

Nickolas grabbed the horse's saddlebag, and began tossing out contents.

The rider's knee dug into the small of Elsa's back, drawing a cry of pain from her. Snow muffled the sound. Strong fingers clamped around the back of her head, forcing her face deeper into the snow.

Nickolas' fingers wrapped around a familiar box. "Yes." He pulled it free and turned to load his weapon. The ammunition box slipped from his hand, with a gut wrenching cry, as he watched the rider drive a dagger into his Queen's back. The weapon's hilt struck flush against her armor.

Beneath Elsa the ground shook with the approaching riders. Her lungs began to burn for want of air. Panic sent her magic rushing up and down her body looking for release. Every fiber of her being screamed to lash out at the man, old fears caused her a moments hesitation.

The rider held up his dagger to find the blade was gone, sheered off clean at the hilt. His brow furrowed as he looked between the hilt, the unmarked armor, and back again.

Nickolas felt his heart start to beat once more at the sight of the broken dagger. He began fumbling with the cartridges scattered over his lap.

Unable to move her wounded arm, Elsa struggled to free her good one. The rider tossed away the ruined dagger, and drew his bayonet. Calloused fingers scraped against Elsa's scalp, gathering her hair in a tight grip. The knee lifted from her back, only to be replaced by the man's weight as he sat straddling her hips. With a sharp jerk, Elsa's head was yanked back.

She cleared the snow with a strangled gasp. Much needed air was blocked by a cry of pain as the man pulled harder on her hair. Beyond the wall the first line of riders were coming into position to jump it.

Elsa's eyes grew wide, without thinking her good arm shot out and upward. Her hand clenched into a fist at the height of the gesture. The ice wall rose high, well over the heads of the charging horsemen.

Faced with the unexpected barrier, the horses locked their front legs, tucking their heads as they slid to a halt. The sudden stop sent many of them sailing head first off their mounts. Most landed on the ground dazed. Several slammed into the wall, dropping to the ground clutching at broken bones.

Elsa didn't have time to celebrate as her head was yanked further back. Hot breath, and spit struck her ear and cheek. "Damn! Witch, I'll slit you clean open." Sunlight flashed off polished metal as his arm swung forward.

Ice lashed out at the man. Before it could strike the weight was lifted from Elsa's back.

A startled yelp assured her the man had not released her of his own accord. Dark spots danced in Elsa's vision. She collapsed into the snow, allowing her head to rest against her outstretched arm. Over the pounding of her heart she became aware of the sound of steel ringing against…she wasn't sure what the sound was.

She rolled to one side to find Sven blocking a sword strike with his antlers. Blood streaked the swordsman's face. Strips of shredded cloth hung from the reindeer's antlers. They matched the tears in the man's tattered clothing. Blood and cuts were visible on his exposed skin.

With the sword leveled at the reindeer, the man lunged.

Ice flew from Elsa's hand. It struck the man, an instant after the bullet that tore through his heart. The man landed flat on his back. Lifeless eyes staring skyward. Sven pawed the ground snorting at the dead man.

Elsa looked to Nickolas, who was reloading his rifle. She dipped her head to him, he smiled in return. She bit back a squeal, as Sven shoved his face in hers and began sniffing. "Hello, Sven."

The reindeer lowered his head to her, his tail high in the air wagging like a dog.

Amused by the absurdity of the moment, Elsa patted his head. "I'm glad to see you too, boy." She tried to push herself up, only to sink back in the snow. "Help me up."

He tilted his head to the side. She grabbed onto an offered antler, and allowed him to pull her up. With a stumbling step she hooked an arm over Sven's neck, leaning into him for support. "Thanks."

Behind her bullets pinged harmlessly against the wall. With the newcomers no longer a threat she had a moment to assess the situation. Her heart sank at the circle of dead and wounded Guardsmen.

Small clusters of men were scattered around the clearing, engaged in various degrees of fighting. She searched for Kristoff among them. Panic and concern picked at her when she couldn't find him.

From the mountain crest Marshmallow appeared. One of the riders fired on the ice giant. With a roar, Marshmallow snatched him from the horse, and tossed him over the wall. His scream echoed over the mountain as he sailed out of sight beyond the ridge line.

Marshmallow cut through the fighting men on a determined path to Elsa. In his wake, Elsa's men subdued the last of the riders. At her side, the giant sank to one knee. "Lady Elsa, you are hurt." He held out a hand to her.

"It's not that bad." Tears clouded her vision with an overwhelming sense of relief. "I'm glad to see you."

She stumbled struggling to stay on her feet as the reindeer bolted away. "Sven? Wait!" Her knees buckled, and she fell into Marshmallow's outstretched palm. "Thanks, big guy."

Near the crest she spied Sven pawing and nudging at something in the snow. His panicked bray sent a chill down her spine. She settled into Marshmallow's palm. "Take me to Sven." As the giant rose, she wrapped an arm around an icy finger for support.

It only took Marshmallow a few strides to reach the panicked reindeer. Elsa found him hovering over Kristoff's still form. Even from a distance she could see the bloody gash in his chest. "No." She began climbing down before Marshmallow's hand was on the ground.

Ignoring the pain in her arm and shoulder, she stumbled the last few steps, dropping to her knees at Kristoff's side.

Her chest tightened at the thought of having to break her sister's heart with news of another loss. "Kristoff?"

She reached for him, only to draw her hand back to her chest. Sven nudged her hard enough to cause her to drop to one hand for support. When she looked to him he gestured to Kristoff.

"I…I don't know what to do."

She was answered with a bray. The reindeer became more aggressive in his nudging. "Enough." She raised a hand to him. He stopped, but seemed ready to start again if needed.

"Kristoff?" Elsa reached a trembling hand toward the bloody gash. Her hand hovered a moment before touching the wound.

Kristoff's eyes shot open, and he tried to sit up. The effort ended with a grunt as he collapsed back into the snow.

Elsa let out a cry of relief, for just a moment she thought of falling on him with a smothering embrace. Instead she placed a hand on his chest, and gave a gentle pat.

He grunted. "Don't, do that."

"Sorry." She pulled the hand to her chest. "I thought we'd lost you." Tears burned at her eyes.

"Not yet." He managed a weak laugh.

Nervous laughter eased some of the tension she hadn't realized she'd been holding. "Guard! I need assistance over here!"

"Elsa…you okay?" Kristoff lifted his hand, it trembled before dropping back to the ground.

"I'm fine."

His eyes narrowed. "No…tell…truth."

A young man appeared at her side, saving her from having to answer.

"Yes, Your Majesty?"

"Please, see to Master Bjorgman's wound."

"But, Your Majesty, you're bleeding." He gestured toward her arm.

"I can wait. See to his wound."

As the Queen's tone left no room for argument, the young man began rummaging through a pack. He pulled out a bottle of clear liquid and pour a small amount on the wound.

Kristoff cried out, shuttered then went still.

"Kristoff?" Elsa grabbed his arm, shaking him.

"It's alright, ma'am. He just passed out."

The pain in Elsa's chest eased. "Will he be alright?" She reached for the damp bangs plastered to his forehead. Her hand came close enough to feel the heat radiating off his skin. She drew back without touching him.

"He will be for now, ma'am. But he needs a doctor."

Looking over the scattered bodies of dead and wounded, she knew he wasn't the only one. "Corporal…" She turned to the young man. "I'm sorry, I don't know your name."

"Oh, Smyth, ma'am. Lance Corporal Smyth." His hand stopped mid salute.

"Corporal Smyth, once you've finished with him, please, see to the others."

"Yes, ma'am."

With some effort she climbed to her feet. Clutching as her wound she stumbled to Marshmallow.

He lowered his hand and she unceremoniously fell into it, landing on her back.

The world began to spin as she tried to sit up, giving up she laid back. "Take me to Lieutenant Nickolas." His fingers curled just enough to keep her from slipping off. She closed her eyes against the wave of nausea that swept over her as he lifted her.

In a moment she was being gently placed on the ground.

"Your Majesty, are you alright?"

She forced her eyes open, but couldn't help squinting against the light. "As well as can be expected, Lieutenant. How serious is your wound?" With Marshmallow's help she leaned back against the horse Nickolas had been using for cover. The smells drifting off it did nothing to ease her nausea.

"It's not bad, ma'am. Thankfully, the bullet passed clear through, missing the bone."

"Good." She realized she'd been lucky in that regard as well.

"They're trying to find a way around the wall."

Elsa followed Nickolas' gesture. Several horsemen were trotting back and forth before the wall. "Marshmallow?"

"Yes, Lady Elsa?"

"Would you, please, remove those men from my mountain?"

He grunted and started toward the wall. Elsa opened a section just large enough for him to pass through, sealing it behind him. The effort caused the spots in her vision to bounce around faster.

Beyond the wall men screamed and horses neighed as the snowlem tore through their ranks. Soon they were in retreat down the mountain.

Elsa's heart sank as she looked over the wounded and dead scattered about. _I_ _'ve failed them,_ her head bowed against the guilt.

"Corpsmen!" Nickolas called. "Your Majesty? Corpsmen, hurry!"

From across the clearing Smyth came running.

Elsa opened her mouth to assure Nickolas she was still alive. It came out as a yelp as something warm and wet brushed her bare shoulder. Her eyes shot open. Unable to pull back, she found herself staring up into a horse's nostrils. "Vor. Tears clouded her vision as she pulled the horse close, and pressed her face against Vor's muzzle. "I'm glad to see you, girl."

"Your Majesty, I need to see your wound."

She pulled away as the Corporal reached for her arm. "I thought you were treating, Master Bjorgman."

"I've done all I can for him, ma'am. Please, Your Majesty, I need to stop the bleeding."

Elsa hesitated, before nodding for him to continue. She grit her teeth, not just against the pain, but at the stranger's touch.

She recognized him as the Lance Corporal, who'd been responsible for the messenger pigeons. "Corporal, once the wounded have been cared for I want to send a message to the Admiral."

His eyes cut to Nickolas, as his Adam's apple rose and fell with a hard swallow. "I'm sorry, ma'am, but all the pigeons were killed during the attack. My horse was shot out from under me, and fell on the cage. That is, they were crushed…"

"She understands, Corporal." Nickolas cut him off.

"Yes, sir." Blush rushed up his cheeks as he ducked his head.

One of the Marines staggered up, clutching at a wounded arm. "Lieutenant, I have a report, sir."

Elsa bit down on a cry of pain as alcohol burned through her wound. She almost felt guilty for leveling a glare at the young soldier, that caused him to pull back.

"I'm sorry, Queen Elsa."

She sucked in a breath. "Just get on with it."

"Yes, ma'am."

"What is our status, Sergeant?" She hissed through clenched teeth as the Corporal continued to clear the wound.

"We've lost nine Guardsmen, seven Marines and nearly half our horses, ma'am. Out of the remaining twenty-four men, all but three men are wounded."

Elsa's stomach churned. Sixteen dead, and the rest wounded. "How many prisoners are there?"

"None, ma'am."

"None?" Her brow disappeared beneath damp bangs.

"No, ma'am. We tried to save the last one, but he bleed out on us."

 _Damn,_ closing her eyes against the silent curse, Elsa drew a deep breath. "Who were those men, and why are they wearing Royal Guard uniforms?"

"I don't know, ma'am." The Sergeant answered. "But, they're not our men."

"How can you be sure, Sergeant?" Nickolas gathered his remaining cartridges and dumped them into his belt pouch.

"Several of them are foreigners, sir."

"Foreigners?"

"He's right." Elsa said. "The man who attacked me had a heavy French accent."

"How did they get Royal uniforms?" Nickolas' brow drew tight.

"That's a good question, Lieutenant. Sergeant, see to the wounded, and gather the horses that are still able to carry riders."

"Your Majesty, many of the wounded won't be able to ride." He flinched at Elsa's frown.

Elsa waved Marshmallow back through the wall, sealing it behind him. She closed her eyes against the damn spots. "I must get back to town."

"Your Majesty," Nickolas waited for her to look to him. "There is no way we can make it pass the enemy. Our numbers are too few, and the wounded will slow us down."

"You can take the wounded to the ice palace. With Marshmallow's help you can defend it for days. Once I get to town, I'll send reinforcements."

"You're in no condition to ride or fight."

Elsa looked up at Kristoff swaying on Sven's back. She was relieved to see him. "I have to get back before Hans…"

"You've an army to deal with, Hans. Right now, the bigger problem is getting pass that group of riders."

"He's right, Your Majesty." Nickolas said.

Kristoff leaned forward, steadying himself with a hand on Sven's neck. "What if you sent up a giant snowflake? It would be easy to see it from the castle."

"No. I don't want Anna to panic, and send the army rushing up the mountain. We don't know how close Lienz's navy is." She prayed they were not already at Arendelle's shores.

"We could send couriers." Nickolas said. "Send one to town and the other to Captain Olsen's position. At least, one of them should be able to get past the riders."

"And if they don't?" Elsa asked.

"Your Majesty, I have to agree with Master Kristoff. For you to attempt to ride down the mountain in your condition, would be suicide. And without you, the wounded would be defenseless against another attack." He pulled the notebook from his pocket. "The messengers are our best hope at this point, ma'am."

Elsa's jaw locked, the muscles working beneath her skin. _I_ _'ve got to get back to Arendelle, to Anna._ She started to refuse when she noticed something laying on Nickolas' leg. The pink booty had been stained red by the bloody bandage it rested on. A reminder hers was not the only family in danger. She didn't know whether to cry, or scream in frustration. Instead she made a decision. "I'll need two volunteers."

All three of the unwounded men, and the Sergeant, stepped forward.

"Sergeant, you're in no condition to ride."

"It's just my arm, ma'am. I grew up in these mountains, I know paths those wolves never dreamed of."

"Send all of them." Nickolas said.

"What? No."

"Your Majesty, the more men we send the better the chances at least one will get through."

Elsa felt ill. She hesitated, looking each man in the eye. If she was going to send them to their deaths, it was the least she could do. "Very well, but Corporal Smyth will stay. I'll need his help with the wounded." the others will go." Her hand tightened against the ice crusting over her palm.

"Yes, ma'am." Nickolas turned to the men. "Strip your horses of any unnecessary weight. Stay to the back roads. Be mindful of rough terrain. You'll do no one any good if your horse comes up lame, or you get thrown and break your fool necks." He looked to Elsa.

"If you reach the town, find Princess Anna, immediately. Warn her Hans is traveling with the Lienz's fleet, and he maybe armed with a new weapon. Tell her to be mindful of impostors trying to enter the town or castle dressed as guards. Till we know who sent these men everyone must be on guard. We will be camped at the ice palace, until re-enforcements can arrive. Should you reach Captain Olsen's position, tell him the same."

A chorus of 'yes,ma'ams' answered her.

"Good luck, and Godspeed, gentlemen." Her mask slipped firmly into place, hiding the guilt she felt at failing to protect them.

The men scattered to gather their horses. As each readied their horse, they took off in a different direction, till all where gone.

Elsa watched till all were out of sight over the ridge line.

"Lieutenant, how are we going to move the wounded, sir?" Having finished with Elsa, Smyth had moved on to Nickolas' wound.

"That's a good question, Corporal." Nickolas' eyes narrowed, sweeping over the battlefield.

"I've an idea." Elsa raised both hands, pushing through the pain the motion caused. It took longer than usual, but once the swirling had cleared, two large, glimmering sleighs, stood ready for use.

"Whoa." Kristoff whispered.

Elsa noticed he'd grown paler.

"Your Majesty," Nickolas said. "We don't have enough horses to pull both of them."

"Marshmallow can pull one."

"Well then, I guess we should get busy loading up." Nickolas tried to push himself up, only to collapse back. He jolted the horse, causing Elsa to rock.

She swallowed the bile burning her throat. "Stay where you are, Lieutenant. Corporal."

"Yes, ma'am?"

"Gather all the bedrolls you can find. Use them to line the sleds. Once that's done, Marshmallow will help load the wounded."

"Yes, ma'am." He saluted and hurried away.

"We're going to need supplies." Kristoff sagged a little lower on Sven's back. The weakness in his voice wasn't lost on her.

Nickolas nodded. "We'll need to collect everything we can from the horses and dead.

"Marshmallow," Elsa squinted up at him. "Would you please gather the dead and, gently placed them in lines near the crest of the mountain?"

"Yes, Lady Elsa." He lumbered away.

Kristoff and Nickolas continued to discuss things they would need. Elsa closed her eyes, unable to bare the glaring sunlight. Soon the sounds around her faded into quiet.

 **0000**

Anna reached the portico to find the courtyard filled with soldiers, and Admiral Halldor. Hair on the back of her neck rose at the sight of Reino standing by a horse, speaking with Colonel Tollak. Before she could question his presence, a faint boom, followed by others echoed in the distance. All paused in their work to look toward the mountains.

Captain Morten appeared at her side.

"Is that thunder?" She asked.

"No, Your Highness," Admiral Halldor turned to face her. "It's cannon fire."

The hint of sympathy in his eyes made her chest tighten. She looked to the North Mountain, hoping for any sign of her sister. There was none.

"It would seem, the Queen has engaged the enemy." Major Reino's lips were turned upward in a smirk.

Anna wondered how much trouble it would cause if she knocked it off his face. She settled for tossing a hard glare in his direction. Kai appeared at her side, Gerda was beside him.

Tollak approached the portico, dipped into a bow before her. "Your Highness, I have a brigade of five thousand men, ready to ride to the Queen's aid."

Anna looked from the man to the mountain as another boom echoed through the town. Her mouth opened then snapped shut. It took every fabric of strength she possessed not to call for her horse, and lead a charge to her sister's aid. _Dammit, Elsa, why did you swear me to that promise?_ "No, Colonel," She held his gaze, trying to mimic Elsa's calm facade. "My sister, the Queen's orders were clear. All forces are to remain here until the fleet returns to secure the fjord."

Admiral Halldor stepped to Tollak's side. "With all due respect, Your Highness, I agree the Queen may need reinforcements, but five thousand men is large a force to pull from our defenses, perhaps two thousand can be spared."

Anna's hands clasped tighter together. White began to show along her knuckles. She drew a deep breath, forcing her back to remain straight. "You may send one thousand men as reinforcements. Once the fleet returns we will see about sending more."

Halldor's mouth opened, but Tollak cut him off.

"That's not enough men. Your Highness, if Queen Elsa fails to defend the mountain, we will lose Arendelle."

"Elsa won't fail!" Her hands dropped to her sides, into tight fists. She glared down at Tollak, daring him to disagree. From the corner of her eye she noticed the looks being shared between those around her. _They think I_ _'m a child,_ raising her head she tried to imitate Elsa's regal posture. Her body rebelled at being forced to remain still. "The Queen knows what's at stake, Colonel. She will protect the mountain. Admiral, send a thousand men, no more."

Tollak stepped closer, lowering his voice. "Your Highness, if you don't send proper reinforcements you are signing the Queen's death warrant."

Anna's facade crumbled as his words pierced her heart.

"Tollak! That's enough!" Halldor's voice bellowed through the quiet courtyard. "The Princess has given you her answer, and I support her decision." He looked to Anna. "Your Highness, if you send away most of our forces you will place the fjord, and Arendelle at risk."

Her eyes drifted to the North Mountain. A silent curse on her lips that it would not reveal it's secrets.

"Your Highness," Halldor's words were soft and low. "The men await your orders."

Not taking her gaze from the mountain she couldn't keep the quiver from her voice. "My order stands, Admiral. Send a thousand men to the mountain, the rest of the troops will remain in Arendelle." _Forgive me, Elsa._

"Your Highness, please…" Tollak drew another step closer.

"Enough!" Halldor closed in on Tollak, drawing his attention. "One more word, _Colonel_ , and I'll relieve you of duty."

Tollak held his ground a moment longer before bowing his head. "Yes, sir." He looked to Anna. "Please, forgive my forwardness, Your Highness."

She nodded, not trusting her voice.

"The men will leave within the hour, Your Highness." Halldor announced.

"Thank you, Admiral."

He bowed and turned to step away.

Anna didn't look from the mountain as she spoke. "Captain Morten, please have my horse brought up." Halldor turned back at the request. She caught the glance between him and the Captain.

Morten licked at his lips, choosing his words. "Your Highness, I would advise against you going to the mountain."

"I'm not going to the mountain, Captain. I want to go into town, and speak with the people. No doubt, they've realize what's going on. They need reassurance."

The tension eased in his shoulders as his head dipped to her. "I understand, ma'am."

"Your Highness," Halldor's head shook from side to side. "I would advise against…"

"I'm going into town, Admiral." The set of her jaw left no room for argument.

He bowed to her. "As you wish, ma'am. Captain, get your horses and detail ready."

"Yes, sir."

She started to refuse the detail, only to concede it was a battle she didn't wish to fight. "Thank you, gentlemen."

As the men moved off to carry out their duties, her attention returned to the mountain. _Stay safe, Elsa._

 **0000**

"Your Majesty?"

Elsa jolted awake. Pain, fouls smells, and moans from the wounded assaulted her senses. It took some effort to force back the bile burning her throat. "Yes, Lieutenant?"

"We're ready to leave for the palace, ma'am."

She blinked trying to bring her thoughts out of the hazy fog that hovered over her mind. "Thank you, Lieutenant." Pain shoot through her arm and shoulder as she tried to push herself up.

Marshmallow offered her a hand.

"Thanks, big guy." She grabbed a finger allowing him to lift her to her feet. It took a moment for her head to stop spinning. Once it did she straightened, and moved toward the row of shakos lined up at the feet of the dead.

Her heart ached at the sight. _How many orphans have I created today?_ Pushing down the thought she allowed her ice the freedom it craved. It took but a moment to encase all the dead in ice coffins.

Marshmallow steadied her as she swayed from the effort. With the task complete she continued on to the sleighs.

All of the wounded had been load except Nickolas and Kristoff. With Smyth's help Nickolas hobbled to the rear of the closest sleigh, and climbed in. Once he was in place Elsa looked to Kristoff.

"Come on, Kristoff."

"No, I'm good." He swayed on Sven's back.

"You can barely sat up, get in the sleigh."

"I'm fine." He waved her off, losing his balance at the gesture. It took him some effort to keep from slipping from Sven's back.

"Marshmallow, help him into the sleigh." Elsa stepped back as the giant plucked Kristoff up, and placed him atop a bedroll.

"Hey! Put me down, you overgrown snowball!" He leaned back, swallowing hard as Marshmallow came to face level with him. "Thanks for the lift?"

With a grunt the ice giant moved away.

Elsa stepped into his place. "It shouldn't take long to reach the palace." She pulled the blanket up tucking it around Kristoff as she spoke. "Once we're there Marshmallow can help get everyone inside."

Nickolas arched an eyebrow to hide a smile. He wasn't sure what was more amusing, seeing the Queen mothering over the mountain man, or said, mountain man's confusion at the attention.

In the distance rifle fire cracked. There was a blast of several weapons, then silence.

"The couriers." Nickolas bowed his head.

Elsa closed her eyes, tallying at least one more death on her hands.

"Your Majesty." Kristoff lowered his voice. "Elsa."

She looked to him, noting the thin layer of sweat shining on his forehead.

"We need to get off this mountain." His voice quivered with pain.

"How? We're outnumbered." Elsa looked toward the forest line. "I don't think we can make it to town without being overrun."

"We don't have to go to town. My family can help."

"Are you sure?" Her gaze cut to the other men in the sleigh. Only Nickolas seemed to be paying attention.

"Trust me, they'll help." He smiled up at her.

The smile didn't reach his eyes. Elsa couldn't help noticing how pale his cheeks had grown. "Alright." She turned to the other men. "Gentlemen, we will be going to the Valley of the Living Rocks. I'm swearing you to a Crown Secret to never speak of anything you may see during our time there."

"Begging your pardon, Your Majesty." Nickolas held her glaze. "What might we see there, ma'am?"

Elsa's lips eased upward into a smirk. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you, Lieutenant."

"With all due respect, Your Majesty. Several months ago I wouldn't have believed in talking snowmen, or ice giants, and yet I had my life saved by one." He was surprised at her soft giggle.

"Let's just say, the Valley of the Living Rocks is well named." She fussed over Kristoff's blanket, looking between the men. "And just so we're clear, gentlemen, neither of you are allowed to die, Queen's orders."

Kristoff chuckled, settling deeper into the blankets.

"Yes, ma'am." Nickolas dipped his head to her.

With Marshmallow's help Elsa mounted Vor. "Alright, Sven, lead the way.

The reindeer trotted off. Smyth drove the lead sleigh with Marshmallow pulling the other. Elsa fell in behind the last sleigh. They started down the mountain. Elsa's arm throbbed with each heartbeat. The pain pulsed up her arm, through her shoulder and into the muscle along one side of her head. She tried to ignore the pain by focusing on the continuing swirl of magic that trailed along behind her, wiping away all traces of their tracks.

 **0000**

Elsa swayed in the saddle as Vor came to a stop. It took her a moment to realize they were in the troll's clearing. Shadows crept over the clearing as the sun slipped behind the mountains.

"…hello…" The word croaked out. "Please…Kristoff's hurt." Dark spots danced before her eyes. She tried to shake them away, the motion only made her head ache. "…help…" She slumped forward, clinging to Vor's mane.

The ground began to shake as rocks rolled into the clearing from every direction.

Elsa tried to raise, the world began to spin. Her eyes rolled upward, and she pitched off the horse, into Marshmallow's waiting hand.

He lowered her to the ground.

"It's alright, Your Majesty, you are safe now."

The words were muffled by the ringing in her ears. With some effort she managed to open her eyes. Trolls surrounded her, easing her from Marshmallow's hand onto moss carpeted ground.

Stone hands lifted her head. A stone cup was pressed to her lips. She could smell the water before it touched her lips. As soon it did she began to gulp it, ignoring the droplets slipping down her cheeks. She'd never tasted anything so sweet.

The cup was pulled away, and she was lowered to the ground.

"Your Majesty?"

She opened her eyes to find Grand Pabbi at her side. "Kristoff…my men…" She struggled to raise.

The ancient troll placed a hand on her shoulder. "He's being cared for, as are your men. Rest, you're safe now."

Elsa tried to lift her head. "I have…to get…home."

The stone hand touched her forehead, and a strange, pleasant warmth passed through her. She relaxed, her body going limp.

"You need to rest. Sleep heals."

 _Sleep heals_ , the words drifted through Elsa's mind as she allowed herself to surrender to the darkness.


	32. Chapter 32

Sept. 13, 1840

Anna sat up stretching her shoulders back. She managed to stifle a grunt as her spine popped in several places, easing some of the stiffness in her tired body. She'd spent most of the day helping the townspeople load wagons and move supplies, and as the night drug on, she was starting to feel it. Still it had been a welcome break from the council room, for the most part.

Her visit to town had presented it's own issues. While helping with the physical work, she'd tried to raise the townspeople's spirits, and ease their concerns. Through out the day a pattern began to emerge. People had been shocked by her arrival on their doorstep. Once that wore off they began to ask questions. Most had been glad to see her, and many had been genuinely concerned about Elsa's safety. But once in a while, someone would question if the Queen was really coming back. Thought they didn't say it directly she knew they were accusing Elsa of abandoning them.

The first time Anna had allowed her court training to temper her anger at the question. She assured all in earshot that the Queen would return as soon as she finished dealing with the enemy. Each time she said the words, a little voice in the back of her mind whispered, if she survives.

By the end of the day, the voice had begun to break down her walls. Old and new fears crept in, chipping away at her efforts to remain happy and smiling for the people. As the sun settled in the evening sky, she was helping a family load a wagon for their trip into the mountains.

An older man marched up, blocking her path to the wagon. He began demanding to know why the Queen had not returned. Anna had tried to be polite, answering his questions as best she could, while continuing to load the wagon. But he would not be satisfied.

Anna slipped around him, to hand off a box to the mother on the wagon. The man huffed, "Perhaps, we'd all be better off if she never returned." The woman froze staring at Anna, her eyes gone wide as her mouth opened into a shocked O.

Silence fell over the small group as Anna turned to face the man. All of her anger and fear over the last couple of days came rushing out. She wasn't exactly sure what she said to him. But it had been loud, threatening, and peppered with curses. She began moving toward the man, he retreated under the attack, till he backed into a couple of members of her guard detail. Each grabbed an arm, holding him in place as Anna moved in on him. Her cheeks flushed bright red, as spit flew from her lips with the verbal assault.

As her hands curled into tight fists, the man offered a quick stuttering apology. He closed his eyes bracing for the attack. Inches from his face she growled at him through clenched teeth to get out of her sight. At her signal, the guards released him. Free of their support he stumbled a step. Unable to meet Anna's gaze he made a clumsy bow, before hurrying away.

Sieving with rage she managed a shaky apology to the people gathered around, before excusing herself. On the hurried trip back to the castle, rage gave way to embarrassment. She knew Elsa would be disappointed by her outburst. The thought of disappointing her sister was almost as painful as the man's words. Her cheeks began to burn, as tears stung the corners of her eyes. She raised her chin, blinking them back. There was no way she as going to let anyone see her break down in public. Back in the castle, tucked away from prying eyes, she'd cried out the rest of her rage and fear into a pillow.

She awoke to Gerda shaking her shoulder, and announcing it was time to get ready for dinner. Though she didn't mention it, Anna had no doubt Gerda had heard about the incident in town. The handmaiden had taken her time brushing and braiding Anna's hair, finishing with a much needed hug, before sending her off to dinner.

After dinner Anna had been forced back to the council room. She laced her fingers, resting her hands on the council table to keep from slouching. Behind her the clock chimed eight times before returning to it's steady tic toc. Had it really only been an hour? She thought about creating an excuse to slip away. _No, I need to be here in case Elsa sends a message._ Thoughts of her sister and Kristoff brought a new sense of impatience, and an overwhelming wave of helplessness. She wanted, no needed, to do something, anything productive.

Couriers and aides continued to rush in and out with messages and reports. She'd lost count of them long ago. As a new pile of papers were placed on the already cluttered table, she couldn't help thinking how much the treasury could save if they cut back on reports.

She tilted her head to read the scrawled handwriting. It was something about needing more gun powder at the fjord gate. Her shoulders sagged. There had been no word from Elsa since the message she'd sent the night before, and it had been hours since Olsen sent word he was leading troops to search for the Queen.

Anna raised her entwined fingers, allowing her forehead to rest against them. _Where are you, Elsa?_ The question only added to her restlessness. During her time in town she'd been able to stay focused on her work. But since returning to the castle there had been little to distract her.

All she could do was wait, and she hated waiting.

"Sir!" An aide hurried to Halldor's side. "There's word from Rear Admiral Raske."

"Raske?" Halldor snatched the paper with a rushed, half wave in response to the aide's salute. His eyes swept over the message, before turning to Anna. "Your Highness," His gaze sent a chill down her spine. "Scouts ships have spotted the Lienz navy. They are heading this way."

Anna stood, unable to stay in the chair. "How long before they get here?"

"Our fleet should intercept them by morning."

Anticipation mixed with dread. Her attention settled on the small wooden ships clustered on the map. "Do we know how many ships they have?"

"Raske estimates they outnumber us, nearly two-to-one, ma'am. But our ships are faster and carry better guns."

Her shoulders slumped at the news. "If they should break through our lines, I'm not saying they will," Unsure of what to do with her hands, she brushed at an imagined strand of hair. "But, if they do. What happens next?"

Halldor leaned over the table, resting his good hand against it for support. "Then our next line of defense is the coastal guard, ma'am." He studied the smaller town map, that had been spread over the larger one. "As long as the fjord gate holds, we can keep them from landing troops in town. We'll still be vulnerable to their cannons, but our coastal defenses will have them out gunned."

Anna chewed at her lower lip, her eyes focused on the map. "So now what, we just wait to see what happens?"

"I'm afraid so, ma'am."

With her hands resting on the table, Anna's head dipped low.

"I wish I had a better answer for you, Your Highness. But at this point, all we can do is plan for the worst, and pray for the best."

"I understand." She straightened, hoping she looked more confident than she felt. "Admiral, if you'll excuse me, I need to take care of some things. If you need me, I'll be in the residential wing."

"Yes, Your Highness." He bowed to her.

She left the room without looking back.

Kai fell into step behind her. Alone in the hallway he eased closer. "Are you alright, Your Highness?"

She jumped at the question, lost in her thoughts she hadn't realized he was there. "Do you think we can hold the fjord?"

"I don't know, ma'am. A battlefield is often…unpredictable."

"Have you ever been in a battle?" Her head cocked to one side with the question.

"Yes, I served as a sharpshooter with the ski patrol. "

Anna stopped, turning to him. " _You_ were a sharpshooter?"

Use to Anna's sudden stops, Kai managed to only be one step pass her before turning back. "Yes, ma'am. I fought for your Grandfather, and our Norway allies during the 1814 campaign."

"But I've never seen you fire a gun."

"I haven't in a very long time." His gaze drifted from her.

Anna wondered what he was remembering.

With a shake he was back from the memories.

"Do you think we can hold them back without Elsa's help?" She searched his face for some comfort.

"We may not have a choice, Your Highness."

It wasn't the answer she had hoped for.

"You should get some rest, Milady. Tomorrow will be a long day."

"I'll try. Don't let Gerda stay up all night. I know she'll want to wait up for Elsa, but she needs her rest too."

His lips twitched against a smile. "I'll see to it, ma'am."

She started up the stairs. "Goodnight, Kai."

"Goodnight, Princess Anna."

 **0000**

Elsa awoke to an inky sea of tiny lights. She blinked several times as the twinkling lights came into focus. _Stars?_ Her brow creased. _Did I fall asleep on the balcony again? Why does this blanket smell like moss?_

 _Trolls. I_ _'m with the trolls,_ relief battled with uncertainty at the thought. Her hand curled to her chest, coming to rest on icy armor. Memories of the battle rushed in. _Kristoff._ _My men,_ she pushed the thick blanket away, intent on sitting up. Pain shot through her body, stealing her breath away. She froze, waiting for the pain to fade to a dull ache. There was a throbbing in her arm and shoulder.

The armor, while light, had become too confining. She had an urgent need to be free of it. With a thought it vanished in a puff of snowflakes, along with the gauntlets. Free of the armor her back relaxed into the soft moss beneath her.

Warm breath that smelled of carrots and grass, snorted across her face. Her nose crinkled as she cracked open an eye. "Hello, Sven."

The reindeer dipped his head closer, wagging his tail.

With slow, measured movements, she sat up. It was quiet in the clearing. Heat from the steam vents shielded the area from the chilly night air. Several trolls wandered among the rows of blanketed men. Elsa watched as they checked each man's wounds before moving on to the next. The men appeared to sleep through the exams.

Elsa struggled to climb to her feet. Antlers dipped into her line of sight, as Sven gave a soft bray. She grinned, grabbing hold. He lifted her to her feet with ease.

She stood for a moment, testing her balance. The dizziness and dark spots from earlier were gone, but her limbs felt heavy. "Thank you, Sven."

He side eyed her for a moment before trotting over to Kristoff. He circled a couple of times, then laid down near the mountain man's head. Seated at Kristoff's side, Bulda wiped a wet cloth over his brow.

"How is he?" Elsa knelt opposite Bulda, noting Kristoff's face was a little flushed. It was an improvement over the paleness from earlier, or so she hoped.

Bulda dipped the rag, then wrung it out. "He'll be fine. He just needs to rest." Her large brown eyes turned to Elsa. "As do you, Your Majesty. You'll feel better after a good nights sleep."

"No, I need to get home." She turned to look over the clearing. "Where is Marshmallow?"

"Grand Pabbie sent him back to the mountain. It's too warm for him here." Bulda began to hum as she wiped at Kristoff's face.

Elsa felt a twinge of guilt for not having made the ice giant his own flurry. Another layer of guilt settled on her shoulders as her attention returned to Kristoff. "I'm sorry, Kristoff was hurt. I tried to protect him, but we were separated during the fight. By the time I found him, he'd…" Her voice cracked. She closed her eyes unable to face Bulda.

"It's alright, dear. He told us what happened. It wasn't your fault."

"I should have sent him home before the battle began."

Bulda chuckled. "He would not have gone. My Kristoff can be stubborn as a mountain goat when he's protecting those he cares about."

Elsa reached for his arm, but stopped short of touching him. "He saved my life."

"And you saved his, by bringing him to us." Bulda held Elsa's gaze.

Something in the troll's eyes made Elsa think she wasn't talking about the battle. There would be time for such things later, first she needed to get home. Her attention turned to the blanketed figures laid out around the clearing. "Are my men alright?"

"Most of them." There was a sadness in the troll's eyes as she looked to Elsa. "We did what we could for them." She turned back to Kristoff. "But some were beyond our help."

Weight crashed down on Elsa's shoulders. "How many?" The words were barely a whisper.

"Two. We wrapped them in the human custom, and placed them in a nearby cave. They can stay there till you are ready to take them home."

Elsa's head bowed with a silent prayer for two more souls she'd failed to protect. Her chest tightened as she rose to her knees looking over the sleeping men. "Where is Lieutenant Nickolas?"

"There." Bulda motioned toward a blanketed figure several feet away. "He's very protective of you. Kept insisting that he be placed near you."

Elsa eased back, relieved the man was still alive. "He's one of my guardsmen. Is he going to be alright?"

"Yes, he just needs time to heal." Bulda held Elsa's gaze. "As do you. It's hours before the sun rises, you should go back to sleep."

"No, I have to get home." Elsa looked over the clearing. "Where is my horse?"

"Are you hungry, my dear?" Bulda's attention didn't turn from Kristoff.

"No. Thank you. Please, Anna…my people, they need me."

"You'll be no good to them if you don't get some rest." Rumbled a voice behind her.

Elsa turned to the troll waddling toward her. "Grand Pabbie, you don't understand. There is an enemy fleet approaching. I have to stop them."

"You're in no condition to fight, Queen Elsa. Your body needs more time to heal."

"I don't have time!" Her jaw tightened as she glared at the troll.

"Walk with me, Elsa." Not waiting for a reply he turned and began to waddle away.

Her fists tightened in frustration as she followed after the troll. She caught up to him as they passed a row of sleeping men. She paused to study them.

"You needn't worry about them. They have been given herbs to help with infection and healing. Speaking of which."

A young troll appeared at Grand Pabbie's side, and handed him a small stone cup. He held it up to Elsa. "Drink this."

Eying the offered cup Elsa made no attempt to take it. "What is it?"

"Tea mixed with healing herbs. They will help ward off infection, and should ease your pain."

Elsa hesitated. "Will it make me sleep?"

"No, but I can add herbs that will, if you would like."

"No. Thank you." She took the cup, raising it to her lips. With a sniff she frowned at the odd concoction.

"It will help speed your healing, Elsa. Drink it, please."

She drew a deep breath and downed the tea in several large gulps. It had an odd after taste, that wasn't completely unpleasant. "Thank you." She handed the cup off to the younger troll.

He took a couple of steps then folded into a ball and rolled away.

Even after seeing it so many times, the sight still caused her to shutter. With it often came memories of the first time she'd seen the trolls, rolling toward her family. Grand Pabbie's voice drew her from the painful thoughts.

"I've cast a sleep spell on most of your men. Kristoff asked that I allow the Lieutenant and Corporal to remain free of it, should you need them. The spell will help speed up their healing, and keep them from seeing things they should not."

"I'm sorry for bringing them here. But Kristoff insisted, and he was getting so weak. I didn't know how else to help him."

He waved her off. "There was no harm done. Kristoff is family, and as for your men. I can remove their memories of us with no ill affects."

"Like Anna?"

"Yes. Though this will be much easier, as there are fewer memories to erase." He began moving away, Elsa followed after him.

They reached a moss covered rock, and he motioned to it. "Sit, please."

Elsa moved to take a seat. She paused. "It's not a troll is it?"

Laughter shook the ancient troll. "No, it's just a rock."

Elsa eased onto it. Her gazed turned to the valley. "I need to get home."

"And you will. But you must wait till morning. You need more rest, and the wolves are a threat at night."

She couldn't help thinking there were wolves that threatened the day as well.

"You shouldn't worry about her so. Your sister has a brave heart. Though, I wonder if you may have struck her a bit too hard in the head." He chuckled.

Elsa giggled, her hand shot up to cover her mouth, surprised she had laughed at the jest. "She does tend to feel more than she thinks."

"There is nothing wrong with that, as long as she has you, and Kristoff to balance her out."

Elsa glanced over her shoulder at the sleeping man. "He does care for her."

"I am glad he has found a home among his own kind."

"He is a…friend." Her lips curved upward. "Though I think Anna would like for him to be more then that."

"And what of you? Would you be opposed to him joining your family?"

Elsa allowed herself a small smirk. "Well, he is much better than the last man she introduced me too." Her features softened into a true smile. "He's a good man. He makes her happy. She deserves that."

"As do you, Elsa."

Her head cocked to one side as she considered his words. "I am happy. At least, I was before Hans and Celina decided to bring a war to my doorstep."

"Yes, man's greed often leads to great suffering, especially among the innocent."

"Grand Pabbi, I've been told Hans has a weapon, something he thinks can stop my magic. Is that possible?"

"Perhaps." The troll stroked his chin, considering the possibilities. "There are many magical items spread throughout the world. Some carry their own magic, others are designed to counter or even steal magic."

"Steal it?"

"Yes, so the wielder can either use it for themselves or destroy it. Though it is very difficult to completely destroy magic.

Elsa shuttered at the thought of Hans with magic. "How can I defend against it?"

"Without knowing what he has I cannot say. You must be on your guard. Usually such things require the object to touch the person it is meant to harm. Often it is fashioned into some form of jewelry or garment."

Elsa scoffed. "I don't see Hans offering me either of those."

"It maybe something he can wear, that will shield him from your magic. But it would have too be very powerful." He shook his head. "Whatever it is, you must approach it with caution. I've not seen magic as strong as yours in over a thousand years, but, you are still mortal. You must not forget that."

She rubbed the bandage covering her arm. "I'm well aware of my vulnerabilities."

"Which is why you must allow yourself more time to heal." He glanced at the stars. "The hour grows late, you should rest. We will keep watch over you, and the others while you sleep."

Elsa opened her mouth to argue. But the throbbing in her arm and shoulder only served to prove the troll right. Her shoulders slumped as she conceded the argument. "Alright, I'll get some sleep. But you must wake me at first light."

"As you wish."

She stood, dipping her head to him. "Thank you, for everything."

"You are welcome, Queen Elsa."

She made her way back to her bedroll, checking on Nickolas and Kristoff along the way. Both were sound asleep. Satisfied the trolls had everything well in hand, she settled down. Overhead the Northern Lights danced across the sky. Her lids grew heavy. _The sky_ _'s awake, Anna,_ she drifted off wondering if her sister had seen the lights.

 **0000**

Candlelight cast shadows over the racks of clothes, lining the walls. Anna eased deeper into the room. Cedar covered walls gave the dressing room a sweet smell, but beneath it she recognized faint hints of something familiar.

She sat the candle holder on a small dresser near the center of the room. Beside it she placed a silver, winged battle helmet. The high polished metal reflected the candle light, driving back some of the shadows.

Anna moved to a rack of clothes, running her fingers over them. She lifted the sleeve of a tailored jacket and pressed it against her face, drawing a deep breath. _Elsa,_ her lips curled upward. The grin lingered but a moment, before slipping away as her brow furrowed. She clutched the sleeve to her cheek. It was a poor substitute for her sister, but it was something tangible to hold on too.

With a deep breath she dropped the sleeve. Her eyes swept over the room before settling on the object of her search. In a corner near the window stood a dress stand, light flickered off the Calvary armor fastened on it. The gold painted Queen's Royal Standard stood out on the highly polished silver breast plate.

Anna moved to the stand before the armor. She reached out, her hand hovering a moment before tracing fingertips over the gold paint. It was still as beautiful as the first time she saw it.

The day before the Coronation, she'd spied Kai carrying it to Elsa's room. With a mad dash, she had managed to catch him, before he reached the snowflake covered door.

"Kai, what's that for?"

His lips twitched to hide a knowing smirk. "It's the Queen's armor, ma'am."

"Elsa's going to wear armor?"

"I highly doubt it, ma'am. The armor was commissioned as part of her Coronation Day attire. I'm simply delivering it, in the event Her Majesty, chooses to wear it."

She had been a little jealous that Elsa had received armor and she hadn't. After all, she'd only been begging her father, for armor and a sword since she was five.

Shaking off the memories, Anna reached for the sword hanging from the belt fastened around the waist of the stand. She drew the weapon and swung it, testing it's weight. It felt good in her hand, perfectly balanced. _A sword fit for a Queen._ Light reflected off the blue stone set in the sword guard. When held to the light she could see the Arendelle crocus engraved into the back of the stone. A sad smile crossed her lips as she stared at it. For as long as she could remember, she had always associated blue with Elsa.

An all to familiar ache started in her chest. She pushed it away. Her attention returned to the armor. Custom made for Elsa, it was to have been part of her coronation day parade. Course by the time the coronation had arrived, Elsa had cut the traditional three day event to one.

For most of a day she'd moaned, begged and pleaded with Gerda to get Elsa to change her mind about the parade. Of course, Gerda had done what she always did in such situations, she patted Anna on the head, and told her it was for the best.

"God, I was a brat." Anna chuckled aloud. Though in all fairness she hadn't known about Elsa's magic, or how hard it would be for her sister to lead a parade. _Now, she_ _'s leading armies into battle,_ the ache returned.

She sheathed the sword and stepped to the window. Light danced across the night sky. With a sigh she leaned against the window frame, wrapping her arms around herself.

"The sky's awake, Elsa. Can you and Kristoff see it?" Her head came to rest against the wooden frame. "I miss you." She drew a shaky breath. "Both of you."

Her eyes drifted closed.

"Anna?" She startled as the door eased open. Gerda appeared in the doorway. "You're needed in the council chambers, dear. A scout has returned from the North Mountain."

"Did he find Elsa?"

"I don't know, ma'am."

Gerda barely had time to step aside as Anna darted out the door. Without breaking stride she leapt onto the banister riding it to the floor containing the council chamber.

 **0000**

Anna burst into the council chamber, not giving Kai a chance to announce her. "Admiral, did you find Elsa? Is she alright? What about Kristoff?"

Familiar with the young woman's habit of asking rapid fire questions, the Admiral took a moment to acknowledge her with a bow before answering. "Not exactly, Your Highness. We have a message from Captain Olsen." He motioned to a soldier, who stepped forward. "Give your report, Corporal."

"Yes, sir."

His gaze remained straight ahead, avoiding contact with Anna. "Captain Olsen, led a company of men to the crest of the North Mountain. It appears the Queen engaged the enemy there."

"Where is the enemy now, Corporal?" Tollak had appeared at the table's edge.

"Gone, sir."

"Gone? What do you mean gone?" Faint hints of flush tainted Tollak's cheeks.

"Just gone, sir." The soldier shrugged. "It appears the enemy tried to bombard the Queen's position without success. Below the crest on the far side of the mountain, we found piles of shattered ice, that appear to have been cannon. And there were several damaged wagons."

"How many enemy troops were killed?" Tollak's cheeks were growing darker.

"None, sir. We couldn't find a single enemy soldier on the battlefield. But there were a large number of dead Arendelle soldiers atop the mountain, sir."

"Wait, What?" Anna's head rose, the color fading from her cheeks.

"How many dead, Corporal?" Halldor asked.

"Well, that's the strange thing, Admiral. There were sixty-three dead soldiers encased in ice coffins."

"Ice coffins?" Anna repeated the words more to herself than the men gathered about.

"Yes, ma'am. Someone had taken the time to prepare them for burial."

"According to the Queen's message she only took fifty men with her to the mountain. How can there be sixty-three bodies?" Halldor asked.

"I don't know, sir. Captain Olsen, believes the Queen engage and defeated the enemy, driving them down the mountain in retreat. But it appears a large group of riders attacked her position from the rear. He's not sure who they were."

Tollak slipped into a nearby chair. "She defeated the army." He rested a hand on the table for support.

"It appears so, sir." The soldier replied.

Halldor's brow furrowed deep. "Were there any signs of the Queen at the ice palace?"

"No, sir."

"What about Marshmallow?" Anna drew a step closer to the soldier.

"Marshmallow, ma'am?" His head tilted to one side at the question.

"Did you see any large, talking snowmen at the ice palace?"

"No…ma'am. But, we did find this." He pulled a wrapped item from his satchel, and held it out to the Admiral.

Halldor took the bundle and flipped back the cloth.

Anna's breath caught as light reflected off highly polished steel. "That's Kristoff's." She snatched the knife from Halldor's hands. Her chest tightened at the dried blood covering the blade. "Where did you find this?"

"Atop the mountain, ma'am. It was half buried in the snow."

"Did you find anything else, Corporal." Tollak asked.

"Yes, sir, we found the bodies of two Marines on the way up the mountain. It appears they were messengers."

"How did they die?" Halldor asked.

"Both had been shot. We found their horses nearby. Someone had stripped them of all their papers, sir."

Halldor bit back a curse. "Where is Captain Olsen now?"

"He's searching the mountain for the Queen, sir."

"We should send him more men." Tollak rose from his chair.

"No, wait." All eyes turned to Anna. "We know Elsa's not on the North Mountain. But we don't know who attacked her or where they are now."

"She may have been captured." Tollak offered.

"No." Halldor shook his head at the suggestion. "I don't think so. If the enemy had her they would be demanding our surrender."

"Perhaps, they are waiting for their navy to arrive." Tollak clasped his hands behind his back.

It was a gesture Anna had come to dislike. She couldn't say why, it just annoyed her.

"Corporal, are the Queen's barricades still in place along the mountain?" Halldor asked.

"Yes, sir."

Halldor's eyes danced over the map. "I think we should have Olsen pull back to his original position, and guard against any enemies trying to come down from the mountain. If they are waiting for their fleet I don't want to give them the high ground."

"But what of the Queen. She maybe wounded or in need of aid." Tollak's eyes cut to Anna.

It was just for a moment but she had noticed.

Halldor turned to Anna. "What are your orders, Your Highness?"

She looked between the men, trying to process the situation. "I think you're right about Olsen guarding the mountain. We need to make sure it's secure."

"And what of the Queen, ma'am?" Tollak asked.

Anna had an overwhelming urge to punch Tollak in the nose. Something about his demeanor was grating on her nerves. "Send a two man scouting party to the mountain. They can search for El…the Queen." She drew a breath, standing tall. "We know the enemy is approaching from the sea, we have to be ready to face them."

"But, Your Highness, the Queen…" Tollak began.

"The Queen has done her part." Anna held his gaze without faltering. "Lienz's artillery is no longer a threat. Now it's time for us to stop their navy. We must be ready to fight this battle with, or without, the Queen." She managed to keep her voice from cracking.

"Very well, Your Highness. I will send two of my finest men to search for Her Majesty." Tollak bowed to her.

"Thank you, Colonel."

He moved to step away.

"Colonel?"

"Ma'am?" He paused at her call.

"Have your men check the Valley of the Living Rocks during their search."

"Why would the Queen go there, ma'am?"

"Kristoff grew up in that area. He knows caves and other places they could hide in."

"Yes, ma'am. I'll let them know." His lips curled upward as he hurried away.

Anna's irritation with the man grew stronger, chalking it up to nerves, she tried to shake it off. "Admiral, would you please walk me through the different defenses along the coast and within the town. I want to make sure I understand them." She laid the knife aside, trying not to think about it.

"Of course, Your Highness." Halldor began pointing out locations on the town map.

Anna's eyes kept drifting to the knife. She tried not to think about who's blood was on it. There were a dozen reasons Kristoff might have left it behind, but Anna couldn't think of any that eased her concern. Pushing the thoughts away, she tried to focus on the Admiral.

 **0000**

Sergeant Andres spurred his horse trying to coax more speed from the tired beast. His weary body ached almost as bad as his wounded arm. With a backward glance at the dark road, he leaned a little lower in the saddle. Hours of riding and walking trying to hide his trail, had been wasted. For the hundredth time he cursed himself for not staying to an animal trail till he reached the fjord. One mistake, and now he had half a dozen men bearing down on him. He stole another glance at the darken road. He couldn't see them, but they were there, and they were getting closer.

Upahead he spied a faint light. As it grew closer the outline of a guard shack came into view. For the first time since leaving the North Mountain he felt a glimmer of hope. "Come on, boy, we're almost home."

Two Arendelle Marines leaned against one of the large boulders marking the check point. The older of the two took a large gulp of coffee. "Bitter brew, needs a touch of akevitt."

The younger guard snorted. "Ragnar, you think everything needs a _touch_ of akevitt."

"That's cause everything is better with akevitt. You'll learn that boy, after you've spent as many nights on guard duty as I have."

"I don't plan to spend my career on guard duty." Egil took a sip of coffee, grimacing at the bitterness.

" _Career_ , you think you'll be an officer some day?" Ragnar chuckled.

Egil shrugged. "Why not? Since Queen Elsa opened the gates things are taking off. She's bringing in trade from around the world. There's even talk of opening embassies. Someone will have to guard them."

"You seem a bit smitten by our Queen, boy."

Blush tinted the young man's face. "She's kind, and very smart."

"And not too hard on the eyes? If you like that type. Personally, I'd rather have me a woman more like the Princess. A little spitfire like her could wear a man out, trying to keep up." Ragnar wiggled his bushy salt and pepper eyebrows, as he took another sip of coffee."

"You shouldn't talk that way about them." Egil's hand tightened on the coffee cup. "It's disrespectful."

"Easy now, don't go getting your dander up. I didn't mean any harm." Ragnar's eyes shifted to the road. "What have we here?" He tossed the rest of the coffee into the bushes at the side of the road, and snatched up his musket.

Egil scrambled to his feet, grabbing his musket, and falling in beside the man.

As the rider drew closer Egil raised his weapon. "Halt! Who goes there?"

Anders pulled back on the reins, bringing the horse to a stop several feet ahead of the men. Horse and rider were panting from their run. "I'm Sergeant Anders. I carry a message from the Queen for Princess Anna."

"The Queen's alive?" Egil lowered his musket, taking a step toward the man. His lips curved into a smile.

"Yes," Anders looked back at the darkened road. "I'm being chased by some of the men who attacked the Queen."

Ragnar leaned to one side to look around Anders. "I don't see anyone."

"They're coming, don't you hear the horses?"

There was a faint thumping in the distance.

"Aye, I do." Ragnar lowered his musket, drawing his bayonet. "You said those men attacked the Queen. Is she alright?" He snapped the bayonet into place, raised the musket, and cocked back the hammer.

"No, she's been wounded. That's why I must get to the castle. Princess Anna needs to send help to the North Mountain."

Following Ragnar's lead, Egil reached for his bayonet. "How bad is the Queen hurt?"

Anders response was drown out by a musket shot.

The musket ball struck Anders dead center the chest, knocking him backwards off the horse.

"What the…" Stunned Egil's watched Anders strike the ground, landing face down. He didn't move.

With his musket in one hand, and bayonet in the other Egil spun to face Ragnar.

The old guard lunged forward, driving his bayonet deep into Egil's chest.

Egil's weapons dropped to the ground as he reached for the musket barrel.

With a hard twist Ragnar yanked the musket back and downward, pulling it free of Egil's chest and grasp.

Unable to breathe from the blood filling his pierced lung, Egil dropped to his knees, clutching at the wound.

"Sorry, boy, you picked the wrong monarch." He swung the musket stock into Egil's face. There was a sickening snap of bone as the blow spun the young man.

He landed face first in the dirt.

Ragnar made several quick stabs to the man's exposed back, before driving the bayonet deep. He held it as the man shuttered, with a quick twist he pulled it free.

Something between a gasp and a gurgle escaped Egil's bloody lips. He twitched twice more before going still.

Once he was still Ragnar drove the bayonet into Egil's lower back. There was no response. Pulling the bayonet free, he wiped it clean on the dead man's jacket. With the musket held over his head in both hands he stepped into the road to wait.

Half a dozen riders appeared from the dark. They came to a stop several feet from the guard, their rifles trained on him.

"Easy now, we're all friends here." Ragnar didn't move.

The leader eyed Anders' body. "We've been chasing him all day. Thought we'd lost him at the last curve."

"If he'd made the fjord you would've. Are there any others?" Ragnar asked.

"No, he's the last. Did he say where the Queen was?"

Ragnar lowered his musket. "No, just that she was on the North Mountain, and wounded. I was stationed to watch for anyone trying to get to the castle. Are you one of Earl Swart's men?"

"Yes." Answered the leader.

"I've got a message for you. The Lienz's navy's been spotted, if they get past our fleet, they should make landfall sometime tomorrow morning. Your men are to keep Captain Olsen and his men on the mountain, so they can't re-enforce the town guard."

"There are over a thousand men up there. We lost close to a hundred this morning, fighting that damn witch. There's no way we will be able to overrun them." The leader shifted in his saddle.

Ragnar shrugged. "Yeah, but all of them aren't loyal to the Queen. Once you show up, they'll turn. Just like I did." He motioned to Egil's body. "They won't be expecting it. Besides, the Queen hasn't made it back from the mountain, so maybe you hurt her worse then you thought. I just know your orders are to keep Olsen on the mountain, till the Navy takes the town."

"What about them?" The Leader nodded toward Anders.

"I'll take care of them, and the ones that come to relieve me in the morning. Take his horse, I don't want to have to explain it. Stay to the Western and Northern roads. Our men are guarding those. The rest are loyal to the Queen."

"Good to know." The leader motioned to his men, one grabbed the reins to Anders' horse. They turned and rode away into the dark.

As they disappeared Ragnar sat his musket aside. He pulled a flask from his pocket and took a long draw from it. "Ahhh, I told you, boy, akevitt makes everything better." He raised the flask to the dead men, and took another drink. Corking the flask he slipped it back into his jacket pocket. He grabbed Andres by the legs and began dragging him into the bushes by the road.

 **0000**

Clocks throughout the castle began to chime the midnight hour. In the distance Anna could hear the bells of the town clock join in. She rubbed at her eyes, as she strolled the hallway. Her mouth opened with a wide, deep yawn. She didn't bother to cover it.

Shaking off the yawn, she found herself before the snowflake covered door. Her hand eased onto the door handle. Without realizing it, she held her breath as the handle pushed down.

The door swung open. _Still getting use to that,_ she thought with a half-chuckle. She stepped into Elsa's bedroom, pausing to look over it. Everything was just as Elsa had left it.

The longing for her sister returned tenfold. She closed the door and made her way to the bed. Sitting on the edge of the bed, she kicked off her shoes. Not bothering with the bedding, she pulled up a blanket from the foot of the bed. Elsa had no need for blankets, but during their first night together after the thaw, Anna had let it slip that she was chilled. Since then, there was always an extra blanket on the bed and one at the foot.

 _Always looking out for me_ , tears stung her eyes at the thought. Settling down in the center of the bed, she grabbed a pillow, hugging it to her chest. She buried her face in it drawing a deep breath. It smelled of Elsa. She held it closer.

Anna?"

She startled, lifting her head to the open door. "Olaf."

"Why are you sleeping in Elsa's bed?" He waddled to the bed and bounced onto it.

"I…I miss her."

"Does this make you miss her less?"

"A little." She shrugged. "Would you stay with me tonight?"

"Sure." He wiggled closer, leaving some space between them so his flurry wouldn't snow on her. Once settled he laid starting at the ceiling.

She took his hand,allowing their hands to rest on the blankets between them.

Olaf began to hum.

It was a tune Elsa often hummed to her when trying to quiet her after a nightmare. She squeezed his hand a little tighter. Focused on the humming she allowed it to lul her into a fitful sleep.


	33. Chapter 33

Sept. 14 1840

With her chin resting in the palm of her hand, Anna absently rolled a berry across a bowl of groats. Nightmares of Elsa and Kristoff calling for help, had plagued her sleep. As the morning sun broke through the window, she'd given up trying.

It didn't help that Olaf had disappeared sometime during the night. The staff probably thought she was mad sprinting into the courtyard, barefoot and wearing nothing but her nightgown. She'd almost dropped to her knees at the sight of Elsa's snowflake atop the castle's spiral. Wherever her sister was, she was still alive.

"Anna, elbows." Gerda gently scolded as she appeared from the kitchen.

Out of reflex Anna sat up, though she continued to poke at her breakfast.

"You need to eat, dear."

Some of the tension in her shoulders eased as a hand stroked over her hair.

"No one knows what the day will bring. You need to keep your strength up."

"So everyone keeps telling me." Anna shoved a spoonful of groats into her mouth, forcing herself to chew.

Her eyes followed Gerda as she hurried around the room, straightening things, that already appeared straight. For years she had assumed Elsa had inherited their father's habit of neatness, and order, but she was beginning to think Gerda had a bigger hand in it.

She forced down the groats, reaching for a glass of milk. With several gulps she emptied the glass and sat it aside. Swiping a napkin over her lips, she scooped up another large spoonful.

"Princess Anna!" Kai swept into the room, panting from the effort. "You're needed at the watchtower."

"Why?"

"The Admiral sent word for you to come immediately. The enemy fleet has been spotted, ma'am."

The spoon clinked against the bowl as Anna sprang to her feet. Her chair rocked back, tittering on two legs. Gerda caught the chair, setting it back on all fours. Anna was already out the door before Gerda could tell her to slow down.

 **0000**

Soft humming drew Elsa from the depths of sleep. She recognized the tune as one of Anna's favorites. With a content sigh, she rolled over snuggling into her bedding.

"Good morning, Elsa."

Her lips turned upward at the cheery greeting. "Good morning, Olaf." The smile slipped away, as her eyes opened. "Olaf?" She sat up looking at the snowman. "What are you doing here?"

"Anna was really worried about you, so I came to make sure you were okay. Are you okay?" His eyes narrowed as he leaned in to look her up and down.

"I'm fine. Is Anna alright?"

"Uh huh." He sat back, rocking his feet from side to side.

Some of her mounting anxiety eased at the answer. "You shouldn't be here. I told you to stay with Anna."

Unconcerned by the gentle scolding, he continued to rock to music only he could hear. "I did stay with her. After she fell asleep I came looking for you. I thought if I found you it would cheer her up."

Unable to fight his logic, Elsa didn't even try. "I'm glad to see you." She patted his foot, earning a little giggle from the snowman. "Wait, how did you find me?"

He shrugged. "I just knew."

"Do you always know where I am?"

"Uh huh. Most of the time."

"What about Anna?"

"What about her?" He smiled.

With a patience born of love, Elsa smiled at him. "Do you usually know where she is?"

"Uh huh."

Uncertain what to make of the revelation, Elsa tucked it away for later.

The sun was just cresting the horizon, driving back the shadows with it's advance. Most of the trolls were gone, at least, Elsa thought there were fewer stones in the clearing. Corporal Smyth was tending to several pots and pans, suspended over one of the steam vents. She caught a whiff of bacon, and her mouth began to water.

"Elsa."

She turned toward Kristoff's voice, to find him and Lieutenant Nickolas seated beside each other, propped up against a boulder. Sven lay at Kristoff's side, chewing on something.

The relief on Nickolas' face mirrored her own. "Your Majesty." He sat aside a tin plate and several papers, and attempted a seated bow.

"Good morning, gentlemen. You're both looking better."

She climbed to her feet, surprised to find much of the stiffness, and pain from earlier was gone. Several younger trolls rolled past, and Olaf chased after them. She ignored them as she made her way toward the men.

"Morning." Kristoff nodded to her.

"Good morning, Your Majesty. Are you well, ma'am?"

"I'm fine, Lieutenant." She knelt before the men.

"Just fine?" Kristoff's eyes narrowed as he looked her over.

"I'm a little sore, but I feel much better than I did yesterday. How are you feeling?" She motioned to the sling supporting his arm.

"I'm good, just sore." He rubbed at his chest. "Grand Pabbie, said I was lucky, it didn't go deeper."

Elsa shook off the thought of what would have happened if the blade had found it's mark. "Lieutenant, how's your leg?"

"Fine, ma'am." He patted a hand against the bandage encircling his thigh. "I don't know what magic these trolls worked on it, but it's healing well."

"Good." She turned to look over the blanketed figures. "And what of the men?"

Nickolas' gaze followed hers. "They are resting well. The trolls believe they will pull through."

Weight lifted from Elsa's shoulders. "Good. We've lost too many to this madness."

"You need to eat something." Kristoff waved a piece of bread at her before biting deep into it and tearing off a chunk.

Elsa bit her lip to suppress a giggle at the mountain man and reindeer chewing in unison. With a little cough she ducked her head. "No, I should be going. I need to get back to town."

Smyth appeared at her side with a plate in one hand and a cup of coffee in the other. "Your breakfast, ma'am." He dipped his head in a bow.

Elsa opened her mouth to decline the offer. A rumbling growl erupted from her midsection. Pale cheeks turned deep scarlet, as she placed a hand over her stomach in a failed attempt to silence it.

"Time to eat, Your Majesty." Kristoff chuckled.

She shot him a side eyed glare. "Well, it has been awhile since my last meal. Thank you, Corporal." She reached up taking the plate and cup from him.

The aroma of fresh coffee flooded her senses. She raised the cup drawing a deep breath. She took a sip. It coursed through her chest with a satisfying warmth. Her eyes closed with a sigh.

"Better?" Kristoff smirked.

"Much. Corporal, would you please get my horse ready. I wish to leave as soon as possible."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Make a horse ready for me as well, Corporal." Nickolas said.

"Belay that order. The Lieutenant will not be needing a horse."

"Your Majesty, you can't go alone. I'll…"

Elsa raised a hand to silence him. "Lieutenant, you are in no condition to travel. No offense, but you'll only slow me down."

"Sven and I can keep up."

"No, Kristoff, you're not going either." She took another sip of coffee.

"How will you find your way back to Arendelle?"

A delicate eyebrow arched at him. "I found my way to the top of a mountain, in the dark. I think I can handle getting home." Sitting the cup aside she broke off a small piece of bread.

"Your Majesty, please…"

"Gentlemen, this is not up for debate. I'm going alone." Elsa fixed the men with a steady gaze as she took a small bite of bread. She held back another sigh at the wonderful taste of warm bread.

"Fine, but take Sven with you."

The reindeer perked up at the suggestion.

"No. You may need him. I'm going to leave Olaf with you. If he…disappears, you must assume I failed. If that happens, it will not be safe for you to return to Arendelle."

The men exchanged glances at the unspoken meaning behind her words.

"Your Majesty, at least take Corporal Smyth with you."

"No, he's needed here."

Nickolas opened his mouth to protest, only to snap it shut. "Yes, ma'am." He bowed his head to her.

Elsa began to eat in earnest. She had to restrain herself from rushing. Each bite was a bit of heaven, stale bread, hard cheese, and bacon had never tasted better.

Several minutes passed as the trio shared light chit chat between bites.

Nickolas sat his empty plate aside, and reached for a pile of papers. "Your Majesty, I've been going through some of the papers we found on the men who attacked us. It appears they were mercenaries, hired by Earl Swart."

"Swart?" Elsa covered her mouth with a hand before swallowing a mouthful of food. "How could he afford to supply such a large number of men? Even if he sold off most of his lands…" Her eyes raised to meet his. "His wife's inheritance. She thought he was losing the money on gambling debts." Her mind rushed through questions. "How did they get Royal Guard uniforms?"

"From the quarter master, ma'am. I've found supply requests for uniforms, equipment, even gunpowder, all secured through the Arendelle quarter master's office. They've been using our supplies to outfit their men."

"Who signed for the requests?" Ice stirred as Elsa's temper rose.

"It appears two officers have been making regular requests, ma'am. Major Reino and Lieutenant Vik."

Elsa's eyes narrowed. "Reino." A stiff breeze blew through the clearing.

"Yes, ma'am."

"So this Reino could just walk into the supply office and get anything he wanted?" Kristoff asked.

"Yes, as long as he had the proper paperwork." Nickolas said. "It appears he's been doing this over a couple of months. With it scattered out no one would have noticed."

"Over a couple of months?" Kristoff repeated. "You mean since the Thaw?"

Nickolas began flipping through papers. With each page his expression grew grimmer. "Yes, it would appear so. I don't see any dated before the Coronation."

"Wait, isn't Reino the one you kicked out of the castle for insulting Anna?" Kristoff looked to Elsa.

"Yes, though it appears I should have thrown him in the dungeon." Elsa's lips pressed into a hard line as she considered the evidence. "You said the other was Vik? Isn't he the officer in charge at Jokulsa?"

"Yes, ma'am. I'm guessing he is helping to supply Baron Ulstein's men."

Anger blossomed into a frosty snowflake beneath Elsa. It stretched out in a perfect circle around her. "That explains why our scouts haven't been able to locate the Baron."

"It also explains how Swart's men knew you were heading to the North Mountain. If they had reached us sooner, they could have turned the battle in Lienz's favor." He sighed dropping the papers onto his lap. "The question now is, where are Ulstein's men?"

Realization dawned on Elsa bringing with it a cold touch of fear. "Lieutenant, if you were going to attack Arendelle from the sea. What would be your biggest obstacle?"

"The coastal defenses would be the biggest threat. But it would take an force three times as large as Ulstein's to overrun the defenses. Their only hope would be…" He paused as an idea began to form. "The fjord gate. If they could take the gate tower, they could hold off our troops while opening the gate for their ships. It would allow them to land troops in the heart of the city."

"Hold on a minute." Kristoff raised a hand. "How could they get close enough to the gate to attack it? I mean, wouldn't the town guard notice if a large group of armed men rode into town."

"They would." Elsa replied. "Even a large number of Royal Guard riding into town would draw attention."

"True, unless…" Nickolas began rifling through the papers. Pulling one from the pile his eyes scanned over it.

Fear battled anxiety for Elsa's attention, as Nickolas looked up at her.

He swallowed hard as he held the paper out to Elsa. "This is a travel order giving them permission to move throughout the kingdom without question."

"What? How? Reino doesn't have that kind of authority." She snatched it from his hand. Her eyes swept over the order before settling on the name signed in clear, crisp handwriting at the bottom of the page. There was a sharp gasp as her breath stole away. "Tollak."

"Yes, ma'am. It would appear the Colonel is our traitor."

Even with the evidence staring her in the face, Elsa struggled to believe it. Tollak had been a loyal soldier. He was a war hero. Her eyes closed, as conversations and moments over the last few months began to click into place. "I'm a fool."

"Ma'am?" Nicholas said.

She looked to him. "The truth has been under my nose the whole time, and I missed it."

"With all due respect, Your Majesty. He had us all fooled. The Colonel has always been a bit hot headed, and overbearing, but I never would have suspected him of…treason."

Elsa stared at the crumpled paper in her hand.

"Now his push to remove Olsen and Morten from the protection details makes sense. He wanted to move his men into positions closer to you, and Princess Anna."

"That's why he was working so hard to get rid of Kai." Her eyes grew wide. "He's replaced several of the Castle Guard. If they're in the castle they can get to…Anna." The plate fell from Elsa's lap, scattering remnants of her meal across the ground. She was on her feet in one smooth motion. "Where's my horse?"

"Your Majesty." Nickolas dropped the papers, and began pushing against the boulder in a vain attempt to stand.

"Elsa, wait." Kristoff tossed aside his empty plate.

"I've waited too long!" She snapped. "She'll trust him, just as I did." Elsa turned searching the clearing. "Bring me my damn horse!"

"Help me up, Sven." Kristoff held out a hand to the reindeer.

With a snort Sven remained where he was.

"No." Elsa's command brought both men to a halt. "I don't have time for this. You'll only slow me down."

Nickolas collapsed back into the same spot, panting at the effort. "Your Majesty, please, take Smyth with you."

"Enough, Lieutenant. I'm going alone."

"Are we going home, Elsa?" Olaf bounced to her side.

She knelt taking the snowman by the hand. The sight of him eased some of the anxiety threatening to overwhelm her. "Olaf, I need you to stay with Kristoff. It's very important you stay here, do you understand?"

"I think so.

"Good. Stay out of trouble, little guy." She rose placing a kiss on his cheek.

He giggled, ducking his head at the show of affection.

Smyth appeared at her side. "Your horse, ma'am."

"Thank you, corporal." She took the reins.

"Your Majesty, you should go to Captain Olsen first." Nickolas said.

"No. It's too far out of the way."

"Ma'am, you don't know how many men Tollak has in the castle, you'll need Olsen and his men."

"How do I know I can trust them?"

"You can trust Olsen, ma'am. I swear my life on it. Please, Queen Elsa, you'll need reinforcements."

"Very well." She mounted Vor. "Keep Olaf close by."

Nickolas' mouth pressed into a hard line. "Yes, ma'am."

"Elsa?" Kristoff waited for her to turn to him. "Be careful. You can't help anyone if you end up dead."

Her lips twitched upward at the concern. "I'll keep that in mind. Please, thank your family for their help."

"I will."

"Corporal, keep watch over the men. Stay on guard."

"Yes, ma'am."

With a nod to the men, she turned Vor and trotted out of the clearing.

 **0000**

"Admiral!" Anna slid into the Watchtower. Her face flush from the run. "What's going on?"

"Your Highness," He bowed, and held out a spyglass to her. "Our fleet is making ready to engage the enemy."

"Engage them?" Anna took the glass, raising it to her eye. She swept back and forth, searching the horizon. "I don't see them."

"To your right, ma'am."

She scanned the horizon till she spied several dots, twisting the glass, the dots came into focus. There were at least a dozen ships bobbing in the calm sea. "Are those our ships?"

"Yes, ma'am. The enemy's fleet is approaching from their port side."

Anna hesitated trying to remember which side was port. She moved the glass to the left till several other dots came into sight. "How far away are they?"

"Our fleet could reach the fjord in about three hours, maybe less with a good wind."

The ships drew closer to each other, and Anna thought she saw a small puff of smoke from one of the enemy ships.

Flanked by Arendelle's flagship, Agdar, the larger ships of the fleet held a defensive line. Ahead of the line the smaller, faster ships sped out to engage the enemy. Two Arendelle ships began circling the closest Lienz's ship. Canon smoke masked much of the battle. After several nerve racking minutes, the Arendelle ships appeared from the smoke cloud, sailing toward the next ship.

As the smoke began to clear, the Lienz's ship came into view. It's mast was gone. The ship listed so hard to starboard waves were breaking over her rail. Slowly it rolled onto it's side, exposing it's hull to the sky. A cheer rose from the men in the watchtower.

Pleased with their first victory, Anna felt a pang of sympathy for the families of men lost aboard the sinking vessel. She shook off the thoughts before they drug her places she couldn't afford to revisit.

Two more Leinz ships began to list under the Arendelle attack. From the enemy fleet a frigate glided toward the center of the line. There was a blinding flash of light, and one of the Arendelle ships exploded into flames.

The ship listed to starboard as the mast went up in flames. To the damaged ship's port side another Arendelle ship erupted in blinding flash. It listed to one side as it burned. With a hole in the line, the frigate slipped through unchallenged.

"What was that?" Anna couldn't tear her gaze from the burning ships.

"I don't know, ma'am." Halldor lowered his spyglass. "I've never seen anything like it."

"Four of their ships have broken the line, sir. The Agdar is in pursuit." The watchtower guard called out.

Anna's chest tightened as she looked to Halldor. She'd never seen him shaken. "So what do we do now?"

Halldor straightened, bringing the glass back to his eye. "We need to make ready for an attack on the coastal defenses. Those ships will try to enter the fjord and land ground troops."

"You said they're about three hours away right?"

"Yes, ma'am. Unless our ships can overtake, and stop them."

Anna's mouth opened, then closed. She swallowed hard, as her mind tried to pull together all of her possible options. _Dammit Elsa, where are you? You_ _'re good at this stuff._ "Make sure the coastal defenses are manned and ready. Notify the townspeople of the approaching ships. We need to begin moving citizens into the castle, if they wish to shelter there."

"Your Highness, the castle walls won't be able to withstand the cannon fire from those ships." Halldor said.

"They'll have too, Admiral. We've got to hold the castle till the enemy's defeated or Elsa returns." She was grateful when he didn't point out Elsa might not return.

"Your Highness, we will need all of the men at their stations. The people will have to use their own means to get to the castle or out of town."

Anna looked from the town to the sea, before turning to Halldor. "There are some men we can spare, Admiral." She called over her shoulder. "Captain Morten?"

He stepped to her side. "Yes, Your Highness?"

"Have horses made ready for me and my guard detail. Oh, and I'll need a wagon."

She caught the look Morten stole at Halldor.

"Your Highness," Halldor began, she could almost hear the sigh in his voice. "I think it would be best if you remained within the castle walls."

"I'm not going to hide in the castle while the people are in danger, Admiral. With my guard detail we've got enough men to help ferry people to the castle."

"Your Highness, I…" Morten began.

"This is not up for debate, Captain. Get the men ready. I'm leaving within the next fifteen minutes, with or without you." Anna's eyes narrowed, daring him to challenge her.

He snapped to attention. "Yes, Your Highness."

No one noticed as Tollak slipped from the room.

"Admiral, I'll be in my chambers getting ready. After that you'll find me in town."

"Your Highness, you must return to the castle before the enemy ships reach the fjord. You won't be safe in town."

She straightened, pulling back her shoulders. "I understand. I'll be back before they reach the fjord. Let's go, Captain." Not waiting for a reply she turned and hurried to the door.

 **0000**

With the troll valley well behind her, Elsa began to question her decision to find Olsen. Nickolas was right about needing men she could trust, but time was not on her side.

The snort of a horse drew her from her thoughts. With a pull on the reins, Vor came to a halt. Elsa bit back a curse as horsemen appeared from the tree line, riding toward her. Ice flared around her hands, it eased back from her fingertips to the palms of her hands, at the sight of Royal Guard uniforms.

There were two men. The larger of the two was as tall and broad as Kristoff. Though his blond hair was lighter than the mountain man's. He appeared several years younger than the dark haired man beside him.

The dark haired guard was shorter and lean built. His jaw was set firm as he rode toward her.

"Queen Elsa." The blond haired guard called as they drew closer. He broke into a broad smile as he pulled his horse to a stop several feet from her.

"What are you doing here?" She demanded.

"Looking for you, ma'am." There was a hint of jest in his reply.

Both men looked familiar, she was certain she'd seen them among the town guard. _But, Tollak controls the town guard,_ ice pulsed against her palm with the thought.

"Princess Anna sent us to search for you, ma'am."

"Anna sent you?" The pulsing in her veins slowed to a faint hum. She could feel the glaze of the silent dark haired guard upon her. His dark brown eyes seems to bore through her. The humming ice grew a little stronger.

"Yes, ma'am."

"What is the situation in Arendelle?"

"When we left last night the enemy fleet had been spotted, ma'am." The blond haired guard replied. "Admiral Halldor thinks they will engage our fleet sometime this morning."

"And what of the princess, how was she when you left?"

"She was well, ma'am. Worried about you, but in good spirits, all things considered."

"Good." She fixed the silent guard with a level gaze. "Are you well, Corporal?"

His head tilted ever so slightly to her. "Yes, Your Majesty. It's been a long night."

She nodded, not completely satisfied with his answer. "Yes, it has, and I fear it will be an even longer day."

"As you say, ma'am."

His stare was starting to unnerve her. "Are Captain Olsen's men still on the mountain?"

"Yes, ma'am." The blond guard replied.

"Take me to him."

The men exchanged a quick look.

"Is there a problem, gentlemen?" Elsa was losing patience with the men.

"Ma'am, our orders were to escort you back to the castle." The blond guard said.

"Your orders _, Corporal,_ are to lead me to Captain Olsen."

"Yes, ma'am." Some emotion Elsa couldn't read flashed across the man's face as his back stiffened.

Ice tickled her fingertips. She closed her hands tight over the reins, to hold it at bay.

The man half bowed in the saddle. "This way, Your Majesty." His smile didn't reach his eyes as he turned his horse and started away.

The silent guard hung back to let Elsa pass. "I'll guard the rear…ma'am."

Elsa held her ground. "No, Corporal. I'd prefer to follow."

He stared at her a moment. "As you wish, ma'am." Not waiting for a reply he turned his horse, and followed after his partner.

Elsa wanted to trust the men. After all they were Royal Guards, men sworn to protect her. Still, she couldn't shake the growing distrust she felt. With a weary eye on the men, and the surrounding woods she coaxed Vor to follow them.

 **0000**

Anna stepped from the castle onto the portico. She was keenly aware all eyes had turned to her. The silence was deafening. "Are we ready to go, Captain?" She stepped from the portico, strolling toward the waiting men.

"Yes, Your Highness." Morten's eyes swept up and down her. His brow arched, but he said nothing.

"Good. Has there been any word from my sis… from the Queen?"

"No, Your Highness, the scouts haven't returned." Morten replied.

The knot in her stomach drew a little tighter. She adjusted the bow slung over her back.

"Princess Anna!" Kai hurried across the portico and down the steps. "You can't go."

She pulled on the winged helmet, tucking her bangs out of the way. "Yes, I can."

"The Queen _ordered_ you to stay here, ma'am."

Anna bit back a chuckle, she'd never heard the Chamberlain take such a firm tone with her. " _My sister_ ordered me to stay in Arendelle, not the castle." She fastened the chin strap, and adjusted the helmet. It felt snug on her head, but not uncomfortable.

Kai's features softened. "Until the Queen returns you are needed here, ma'am."

Avoiding his gaze, Anna adjusted the quiver hanging at her hip. "No, I'm needed where I can do some good. We need to get the people sheltered in the castle before the enemy arrives. That, I can help with." Her fingertips traced over the stone in the sword's guard. It was strangely comforting.

Kai's eyebrows rose as he took in her appearance. "Ma'am, where did you find that helmet?"

Anna reached up and stroked one of the finely detailed wings, sweeping upward from the sides of the helmet. "It was in a trunk in the East wing. Do you like it?"

His brow raised a little higher. "It's very…unique."

"I know. It looks like the ones in the old Valkyrie paintings." She smiled up at him.

"Yes, it does." There was a grim set to Kai's jaw, Anna knew meant she was breaking some silly rule. "Your Highness, it's not…proper, for you to wear the Queen's armor."

"She wasn't using it, and she never said, I _couldn_ _'t_ borrow it. And if she doesn't like it, well, that's between me and my sister."

Morten was certain the Princess was breaking every rule of etiquette and tradition imaginable. But, he was wise enough to know he did not want to be caught in an argument between the sisters. There were some battle lines even he wouldn't cross. Still the Princess was his charge, and he had to protect her, even if, it was from herself.

"Your Highness," Morten tried to keep his tone neutral. "You're aware that is ceremonial armor. It's not designed for heavy combat."

"I know." Anna lied. "But, it gives an image for the people to rally around."

"Princess Anna!" Gerda ran from the castle entrance with more speed than Anna would have thought the older woman capable of. Alma followed close on her heels.

"Yes, Gerda?" Anna twisted to check one of the leather straps on the breast plate.

"You are _not_ leaving this castle." Her face flushed from the run. The handmaiden stood tall, scowling down at the younger woman.

Anna took no offense at the woman's sharp tone. "Yes, I am."

Alma leaned in. "Anna, dear, we can't risk something happening to you."

Anna placed a hand on each woman's arm, looking between them as she spoke. "You've spent years teaching me what it means to be a princess. I know what is expected of me, and I'm going to do my duty. Just as my sister would." She squeezed their arms, offering them a warm smile.

As she moved to turn away, Gerda caught her arm. She leaned in for only Anna to hear. "Please, be careful, button."

Anna nearly broke at the endearment. "I will." She turned to find Kai in her path.

"Please, Princess Anna, don't do this."

"Don't worry so, Kai. It'll be alright." She patted his arm, offering him a broad smile.

"I always worry about you, Milady."

She ducked her head, against the rush of emotions, threatening to overtake her. "I know." Pushing down the emotions she straightened. "I'll see you for dinner." Not waiting for an answer she spun on her heels, and marched to her horse. In one smooth motion she mounted Kjekk.

"Captain, we'll start with the closer houses, then work our way to the orphanage. Viktoria will need help getting the children to the castle."

"Yes, ma'am."

She looked around the courtyard. "Where is Colonel Tollak?"

Morten twisted in the saddle, searching the grounds. "I'm not sure, Your Highness. Would you like me to send someone to find him?"

"No. That won't be necessary." Anna couldn't shake the nagging feeling something was wrong. "Alright gentlemen, let's not keep the people waiting." She guided Kjekk to Captain Morten's side. With a command from Halvor the men formed up to follow. A wagon rattled along behind the small group.

As they disappeared through the gates, Gerda moved to Kai's side. "She doesn't belong out there."

Kai watched as the wagon passed the gates. "I know. But, she's right, it is her duty. Come along, wife, we've work to do."

With a last look at the empty gate, Gerda followed after him.

 **0000**

Tollak made his way through the forest, behind him laid Arendelle. Every once in a while he could hear shouts or animal calls. But they were too far away to distinguish. He made his way to a cliff overlooking the sea. From a pocket he pulled out a spyglass, and focused it on the horizon. In the distance five ships were making their way toward the coastline. Four were on a direct course for the fjord gate. The fifth, a frigate, had veered away from the others. It's course would bring it to the beach at the base of the cliff.

In the distance, the Arendelle flagship, Agdar, gave chase to the three ships heading for the fjord. The rest of the Arendelle flee was either damaged or battling the remaining Lienz ships. His head nodded in approval. The Agdar was a fine, fast ship, but she'd be hard pressed to capture the ships racing for the fjord. Even if she did, three to one were steep odds.

He fell a twinge of remorse for the brave sailors and Marines sure to be lost in the coming battle. _They_ _'re good men, but their sacrifices are necessary._ With that thought he snapped the spyglass closed and started down the narrow path leading to the beach. With the fleet overrun, and the town and fjord posed for capture, it would only be a matter of time before the castle would be forced to surrender, his men would see to that.

 _It_ _'ll be over soon,_ he smiled at the thought.


	34. Chapter 34

Sept. 14, 1840

Anna held the girl sitting on the saddle before her with one hand as she guided Kjekk with the other. Behind her a little boy clung to her waist. She kept pace with the wagon full of orphans, bumping over the dirt road.

People hurried pass heading for town or up the ridge into the mountains. They gave quick, often, startled greetings as they passed the Princess. Anna met each with what she hoped was a reassuring smile.

As they rounded a small curve atop the ridge, the ocean beyond the fjord came into view. Smoke curled into the clear sky along the horizon. It was all that could be seen of the distant sea battle. _How many ships have we lost?_ Her eyes cut to the wagon load of children. _How many orphans will be made today?_ Anger stirred, dredging up old feelings best not revisited. Before they could take hold, she drove them back. There would be time for such things later. More immediate issues needed her attention.

Four ships formed a perfect line as they sped toward the fjord. The Lienz's flag fluttered atop the lead ship. In the distance, familiar green and purple marked the Agdar. It was gaining on the last ship.

In the streets below a sea of people, wagons and carts flooded the town square. One group pushed toward the castle bridge as the other attempted to reach the main road out of town. The confusion was made worse by soldiers trying to move equipment to their posts. Faints shouts and animal cries echoed over the town.

An overwhelming weight settled upon Anna's shoulders at the sight _. How were we going to get all these people out of the streets before the ships arrive? What if they get pass the gate?_ Her gaze turned to the fjord towers. Suspended between them hung a heavy chain gate, blocking the entrance, protecting Arendelle as it had for generations. _No, the gate will hold._ She offered a silent prayer to whoever might be listening, _please, let it hold._

 _Now would be a really good time for you to come home,_ _Elsa._ The thought brought with it a twinge of guilt. She knew if Elsa were able she would have returned. Which meant she wasn't able. Thoughts of her sister and Kristoff laying wounded or worse caused her chest to ache. It eased as her gaze settled on the glistening snowflake atop the castle. Where ever Elsa was, she was alive. Her thoughts turned to Kristoff. The ache returned.

"Your Highness?"

Startled from her thoughts Anna turned to find Captain Morten at her side. She smiled at him, feeling some of the tension ease in her shoulders. He'd always had a calming effect on her. She suspected it was one of the reasons her father had put him in charge of her guard detail. "Yes, Captain?"

"Those ships are less than an hour out, ma'am. I suggest we make haste for the castle."

"How?" She gestured toward the town. "The square is packed all the way to the castle bridge."

"I can have the men clear a path."

"No. That will just make matters worse. We'll stay this course for now."

"Yes, ma'am." He hesitated. "Princess Anna, if the ships breech the fjord gate we will need to get you to the castle. You cannot be in the streets should they reach the docks."

She started to wave him off with an assurance that would never happen. The words died on her lips as the lead ship drew closer. "Hopefully, it won't come to that, Captain."

"Let's hope not, ma'am." He dipped his head to her, easing his horse away.

Below frightened souls rushed about, seeking safety and shelter. Her mother's words whispered, _'You are a Royal Princess, in times of need, the people will look to you for reassurance and guidance. If you show strength and courage, it will ease their fears and give them hope.'_ Hope. She embraced the word, clinging to it.

Her gaze drifted to the snowflake. _I know you'll_ _come home, Elsa. We need you._ She hugged the child closer, pressing a light kiss atop her head. _I need you._

 **0000**

Tollak waited on the beach as the first of four long boats paddled toward him. Each rode low in the water with the weight of a dozen or, so men piled aboard them.

As the first boat glided ashore, Prince Hans rose to stand in the bow. With the wind sweeping back his auburn hair, he looked the part of a conquering hero.

Soldiers jumped into the surf and pulled the boat ashore. Once it was resting on sand, Hans leapt over the side, avoiding the breaking waves.

The men cleared the first boat, as a second one came ashore.

With a hand resting on his sword hilt, Hans strolled toward Tollak.

"Welcome to Arendelle, Your Highness." Tollak sank into a formal bow. "I trust your trip went well."

Hans acknowledged the bow with a nod of his head. "Thanks to your efforts, Colonel, it was a success." He turned to the officer trailing behind him. "Send the boats back for more troops and get the men ready to move out immediately."

"Yes, Your Highness." With a quick bow the man hurried away.

"Why hasn't Sigrid started his attack on the city? Our ships need artillery support."

"He never made it over the mountains, Your Highness." Tollak didn't cower under Hans' glare. "It would appear the Witch drove his army away in defeat."

"What?! What of the cannons?" Gloved hands curled into fists as Hans' jaw clenched.

Tollak shook his head. "Destroyed by the Witch. A scout arrived last night with news of the army's defeat." He hurried on as Hans' face grew flushed. "There is some good news. Earl Swart's men were able to ambush the Witch, and her guard on the mountain. Most of her men were either killed or wounded. I've received several reports confirming she was wounded during the fight, but too what extent I cannot say. There has been no word from her since before the battle with Sigrid. It appears she is either unwilling or unable to return."

"Hiding somewhere licking her wounds perhaps?" Anger softened into amusement as Hans' fists unclenched.

"Perhaps. With any luck she's wolf fodder." Tollak shrugged.

Hans' lips eased into a smirk. "And what of little Anna?" The smirk widened into a sadistic smile.

"She spent the night pining over her sister. When I left, she was leading her guard detail into town to help evacuate the townspeople."

"How heroic." Hans scoffed.

"Yes, her theatrics should make things easier for us. My men have orders to capture her before she can return to the castle."

"Do they understand we need her alive, at least, until we're certain Elsa's dead?"

"They understand, sir."

"Good."

"Once the witch is dead, what are your plans for the Princess?"

With a gloved hand Hans brushed some dirt from his jacket. "I'll keep her around as long as she is useful. Who knows, we might even produce an heir to cement my claim to the throne." He chuckled. "Course, it's more likely I'll slit the little chatter box's throat within a week."

 _An heir?_ Tollak's hand tightened on his sword hilt. From the moment he learned of Elsa's magic he'd known the Princess would have to be sacrificed. Her blind devotion to her sister had robbed her of all reason. Even if she could be made to see the truth, there was still the risk of her passing on tainted blood. _No, there can be no direct heirs to the Crocus throne._ He would see to that.

There would be time to deal with the Princess later. First, more pressing matters needed to be addressed. "Should the witch return, I trust you found what you were looking for to, _deal_ with her." Tollak asked.

Gloved fingertips traced over a gold chain suspended around Hans' neck. Tollak thought he could see the outline of a disk beneath the man's vest.

"Yes, I found it."

"Do you think it will be enough to stop her?"

"It will stop her," Hans smirked. "and even if it doesn't kill her. It will slow her down enough for more, _traditional methods_." He patted the sword at his hip.

"Your Highness." The officer stepped to Hans' side. "The men are ready, sir."

"Good." Hans grabbed the bottom of his jacket and straightened it with a sharp tug. "Come, Colonel, it's time to introduce the people to their king."

 **0000**

Along the main road, single homes had given way to clusters of houses, lining both sides of the street. Tucked between the houses stood a stone, two-story guard tower. Long ago it had marked the outer limits of the town. Over time the town had spread beyond it.

Two grim faced soldiers watched from the tower windows as the crowd passed below. One slapped the other with the back of a hand, pointing at Anna's group. Both straightened, tugging at their uniform jackets as they came to attention. They offered the proper salute as the Royal Princess and her men shuffled past with the crowd.

Amused by their antics, Anna acknowledged them with a warm smile and dip of her head.

Side streets leading from the docks had been barricaded with sandbags, in preparation for the coming battle. Along the docks, soldiers were making ready to defend the town.

Unable to spread out, wagons, carts and people, created a bottleneck in the narrow street. Any other day Anna could have sprinted the distance to the square with ease. From atop her horse, she could see no clear path through the sea of people separating her from the town square. Resigned to the situation she prodded along with the crowd.

Every so often a frightened soul would rush to Anna's side or shout at her over the crowd, with questions about the enemy or their missing Queen. She remained steadfast in her assurances that all was being done to defend against the enemy, and the Queen would return as soon as she was able.

If any doubted her, they had the good sense to keep it to themselves. Every time someone mentioned Elsa, Anna stole a glance at the castle spiral. The icy snowflake strengthened her resolve.

Several feet ahead the wheel of an overloaded cart snapped, dropping it to the cobblestones with a sharp crash. Belongings scattered over the street, as the cart owner was thrown to the ground. Dazed by the fall, the man lay groaning in the street.

With a section of the street blocked, the crowd slowed to a crawl. Several people stopped to help the man, others hurried on, trying to slip through the narrow pathway.

"Help him." Anna ordered the guardsmen closes to her.

Peder and Arian slipped from their horses, rushing to the man. They drug him from the road, propping him against a wall, safe from the trample of feet and hooves.

"Normund, Lauris, let's clear the road." Morten ordered, dismounting his horse.

The men dismounted and set about getting the cart out of the way. Several townspeople moved in to help. Among them a woman, Anna recognized as the blacksmith's daughter, stepped up to Adrian.

His face turned an alarming shade of red as he strained against the cart to no avail. She pulled him up by the collar of his jacket, nearly taking him off his feet. With a sweet smile she stepped into his spot.

Adrian's smile mirrored hers. He ran a hand over the back of his neck, ducking his head as she blew him a kiss.

Bare arms rippled with thick muscles as she pulled against the weight of the cart. The smile never left her lips.

Adrian's eyes widen at the display. The tips of his ears grew red. With a nervous chuckle, he set about clearing debris from the roadway.

Anna bit back a laugh at the couple's antics. Several days before, Adrian had confided in her, he was going to propose after the festival. His ears had glowed bright red when Anna smothered him in a crushing hug.

Joy at the memory died as Anna's gaze was drawn to the approaching ships. Thanks to Hans, there had been no proposal. _Bastard._ Her teeth ground against the rush of hatred brought on by the thought of him.

Kjekk snorted, tossing his head as a boy bumped against his legs, in a rush to slip through the crowd.

"Easy, boy." Anna patted his neck till he stopped prancing, though his breathing remained uneven. "Come on, sweetheart, let's get you into the wagon." Anna lifted the girl off her lap, handing her off to one of the older children in the bed of the wagon. "You too." She reached for the boy seated behind her.

His arms tightened around her waist. "No. I want to stay with you."

"I'm sorry, sweetie. Kjekk is getting a little jumpy. I don't want to risk him throwing you." _Like he throws you?_ Elsa's voice was so clear, Anna caught herself looking for her in the crowd. Shaking off the thought, she pried his arms loose. "A little help, please."

Two older boys wrestled him off the horse.

"No!" He began kicking as they pulled him into the wagon.

"Hey." Anna leaned in to catch his gaze. "Once this is over you can ride back with me, okay?"

He plopped down on the lap of one of the teenage girls, crossing his arms over his chest. "Okay."

Anna chuckled, at his flushed, scrunched up face. "Viktoria?"

From the wagon seat Viktoria turned to her. "Yes, Your Highness?"

"Once you reach the castle courtyard take the children to the West wing entrance. Gerda has set up rooms for them there. If anyone tries to stop you, tell them you're working under my direct orders."

"Yes, Your Highness."

Anna raised up in the stirrups for a better view. The square was still a good distance off, but it appeared the crowd there was starting to thin out. Free of the narrow streets, people were able to pass the slow-moving wagons and carts. If they could get pass the bottleneck they should have no trouble reaching the castle.

The cart owner stumbled to his feet and picked up a satchel from his scattered belongings. He slung it over his shoulder, before squeezing in next to one of the guardsmen to help lift.

Cannon fire rumbled over the town. Startled screams were followed by the cries of frightened children. The crowd surged forward. They only gained a few feet before compressing into an unmoving mass.

More people stepped in to help move the cart. It began to inch forward.

Anna turned in the saddle to check the road behind them. Stragglers hurried to catch up to the crowd. Mothers with small children, older folks and others who were unable to keep pace. They appeared from side streets in a desperate race to reach the castle.

"You two, come with me." Anna didn't wait for an answer as she turned Kjekk, easing him through the crowd.

Exchanging uncertain looks, two guardsmen fell in behind her.

"Start loading people into the wagons. We need to help anyone who can't keep up." Free of the crowd she spurred Kjekk forward.

The next side street offered Anna a glimpse of the docks and ocean. Along the docks, soldiers hurried about with weapons and sandbags. Beyond the fjord gate, clouds of smoke drifted from the rear Lienz ship. Its mast leaned at an odd angle.

With a sharp turn the Agdar laid low on its starboard side, before righting itself to come alongside the damaged ship. Smoke filled the air a moment before the roar of a dozen cannons reached the town. Anna bit back a frustrated curse, as she lost sight of the ships behind a row of houses.

She hurried toward a teenage girl carrying a little girl on her back. Anna recognized them as the daughters of one of the kitchen maids.

The youngest clung to her sister's neck, trying not to cry out at the jarring of her bandaged leg. It had been a week since she'd broken the leg falling from a tree.

Behind Anna the crowd cheered as the cart was wrestled from the street. With the street cleared, the crowd surge forward, leaving the stragglers further behind.

Anna pulled Kjekk to a stop and reached down, taking the younger girl's arm. "Come on." The older girl helped lift her sister onto the saddle in front of Anna. With her in place, Anna held out a hand to the older girl. She removed her foot from the stirrup, so the girl could step into it. With a grunt she pulled herself up behind Anna.

Thin arms wrapped around Anna's waist. She turned Kjekk and galloped to the wagon.

Peder and Lauris sped past her. Each taunting the other as they raced to collect stragglers. Any other time the brother's playful banter would have amused her. She found it a painful reminder of Elsa's absence.

Reaching the wagon, she handed off the sisters. They settled into the wagon, the younger one climbing into her sister's lap, to be embraced in a smothering hug.

Anna's chest tightened at the sight. She turned away before the feeling could overwhelm her. At the far end of the street she spied a woman, carrying a small child, while dragging another by the arm. She tapped Kjekk's flanks and galloped toward them.

"Princess Anna! Wait!" Morten's voice cried over the ringing of Kjekk's horseshoes. She tucked lower in the saddle, urging the horse on.

Her men continued to crisscross between the stragglers and the wagons.

Kjekk's ears laid back as more cannon fire rumbled over the town. He pulled up short, throwing Anna forward in the saddle. Her fingers dug deep into his mane. Momentum carried her forward, wrenching her arm as she fought to stay atop the horse. The last thing she needed was for Elsa to find out she'd been thrown, again.

Wide eyed and snorting, Kjekk pranced in place. Anna managed to calm him enough to allow her to slip from the saddle. She led him to a lamppost and tied off the reins. "Easy boy, nobody's going to hurt you." He pressed into her hand as she stroked his nose. "You stay here, I'll be back shortly, then we can go home. Okay?"

Kjekk snorted.

"Good boy." With a final pat she hurried toward the mother and children.

Without missing a step, she scooped the child up in her arms, and caught the mother by the elbow. "Come on."

Startled to find the Royal Princess at her side, the woman stared slack jawed as she was led toward the wagon. Half way there Normund rode up.

"Captain Morten sent me to get you, ma'am."

"Take them."

"Princess Anna," The large man shook his head. "my orders…"

"Normund, please. I'll be right behind you. I just need to get Kjekk." Her lips pulled back in a mischievous grin. "Don't make me order you."

He reached out a hand. "I'm going to be mucking out stables for the rest of my life."

Anna chuckled at his grumbling. "Thank you, Normund. I'll make it up to you. I promise." She lifted the child.

Resigned to his fate, Normund pulled the child onto his lap.

Anna held the infant while the mother climbed on the back of the horse. Once she was in place, Anna handed up the baby.

"Thank you, Your Highness." Tears glistened in the mother's eyes as the horse sped away.

"Your welcome." Anna turned and hurried to Kjekk. She pulled the reins free. "Alright, boy, let's go home." As she raised her foot toward the stirrup cannon fire cracked.

Kjekk shied away, prancing and tossing his head.

Anna stumbled, managing to catch her balance before falling face first on the street. "Dammit, Kjekk, behave!" She drew a breath to settle her frustration. "Easy, boy." It took some effort to pull his head down, so she could rub his nose. Soft, whispered words helped some.

She glanced over her shoulder to find the wagon, and most of the crowd had reached the square. Several of her men were riding toward her.

Rapid cannon fire echoed through the town. With a whinny Kjekk reared. Caught off guard, Anna felt the reins slip through her fingers.

"Kjekk! Wait!" The horse bolted toward the castle. Anna took a couple of steps after him, reaching out in vain. Her fists clenched, coming to her sides, as she watched him race past her men. "Elsa's right! I'm getting a new horse!"

Halvor sped toward her, Morten followed close behind. They were shouting something she couldn't hear over the ringing of horseshoes. "What?!"

An arm circled her waist, lifting her in one swift motion. "Hey!"

The world spun a moment before she found herself sitting across the lap of a soldier she didn't recognize. Something about his demeanor made her neck hairs stand on end.

"Put me down!" She struggled against the arm at her waist. It tightened, pulling her closer to the man. Her nose crinkled at the stink of onions and stale breath.

"Shut up, and sit still, or I'll knock you silly."

His heavy Russian accent, coupled with the threat, caught her off guard. Whoever the man was, he was not a member of the guard.

She grabbed his jacket to steady herself as he turned the horse away from town. As they turned Anna spied another group of riders approaching from the ridge. Their green uniforms did little to ease her concerns. She could hear her men shouting over the clatter of horseshoes on cobblestone as they gave chase.

The hairs along the back of her neck were singing. Something told her if they reached the riders, she would never make it home. There was only one thing to do, find a way off the horse.

She wrapped both hands in the man's jacket and leaned back. In one swift motion, she jerked him forward as she slammed into his face with a head butt. The blow caused her helmet to chime with a dull ding.

Blood flew from his shattered nose, and at least one tooth sailed away. Unconscious, the man rolled backwards off the horse. With her hands tangled in his jacket Anna fell with him. She managed to land on top of him as they struck the street.

She rolled several times before coming to rest on her back. Her knees and elbows stung from bruises and scrapes. _Who's ringing that bell?_ She silently cursed the unknown assailant, as she lay staring up at the sky. It was a lovely shade of blue.

"Princess Anna!"

The ringing grew closer as she raised her head to find Halvor leaping from his horse. _He moves fast for a bear,_ she chuckled at the thought.

Thick, strong arms scooped her up, causing the world to spin. Anna bit back a yelp, squeezing her eyes shut against a wave of nausea. She wrapped her arms around Halvor's neck, as he mounted the horse, settling her across his lap.

As her mind began to clear, she realized the ringing wasn't bells, but horseshoes against cobblestones. Over Halvor's shoulder she spied the riders. They were drawing closer.

Several horses surrounded her. She relaxed a little as she recognized Arian and Normund. Behind her Morten's voice carried over the ringing.

"Head for the guard tower!"

Anna nodded as if she had any control over where the horse was going. She held tight to Halvor as bullets began to whiz pass.

"Keep moving!" Morten shouted over the deafening clatter.

 **0000**

"Why are we stopping?" Elsa gave a light tug on Vor's reins, to avoid crashing into the horse in front of her.

The blond-haired guard cocked his head to one side. "Do you hear that?"

In the quiet of the forest, a thumping sound grew louder.

With a tilt of her head Elsa listened. There was something familiar about the sound.

 _Riders._

Ice stirred as her heart began to race.

The thumping grew into a low rumble. Elsa flinched as a rifle volley cracked in the distance. Ice coated the reins clutched in her hands as a second volley answered the first. With some effort she pulled the ice back. It rested just beneath her palms.

The blond guard coaxed his horse to the crest of a nearby ridge. "Your Majesty, I think you should see this."

Elsa gave Vor's flanks a light tap, moving her to the man's side.

Far below she could see sunlight reflecting off ice barricades. Behind the barricades green dots darted about. She leaned forward, straining to see. "Do either of you have a spyglass?"

"I do, ma'am." The dark-haired guard rode up on her opposite side, pulling a glass from the leather pouch on his saddle. He handed it to her.

With a quick snap, Elsa opened it, and brought it to her eye. She missed the look shared by the scouts, as their hands eased toward sword hilts.

Green uniforms lined the barricade, firing on the riders. Several guardsmen darted about within the protective circle. Two men carried a small wooden keg to an empty section of the ice wall. They knelt, disappearing from Elsa's line of sight.

She adjusted the glass, to no avail. Her brow furrowed as she waited for them to reappear. Both men stood and began running to the far side of the barricade. Curls of white smoke drifted from beneath the wall.

Elsa's eyes widened as she realized what they had done. "No…"

Ice, dirt and men were sent sailing as the keg exploded. The blast ripped through the ice, leaving a jagged opening. Even from a distance, Elsa could feel the ground shake. She caught the reins with one hand, to bring Vor under control.

The sharp twang of swords being drawn, brought a silent curse to her lips. Ice coated the spyglass as she dropped it, twisting to face the blond-haired guard.

Her lips pulled back into a primal snarl as ice leapt from her palms. The force of the blow sent him, and his raised sword sailing. He flipped backwards off the horse, landing face down in the dirt.

The blow had been impressive. Elsa never saw it. As the ice left her hands, sharp steel sliced across her ribs.

White hot pain cut through her side, drawing her double. The forest echoed with her scream. Without looking back Elsa threw out a hand, releasing a blast of ice. She was rewarded with a grunt, followed by the sound of something heavy hitting the ground.

Doubled over she clung to the wound. Her eyes squeezed shut against the pain and tears. _Dammit! I knew those bastards couldn't be trusted. Yet, you dropped your guard against them._ Mocked an all too familiar voice. _Shut up._ Silent curses faded as her vision darkened. Unable to keep her balance, she slipped from the saddle. Pain shot through her body as she landed on the forest floor with a hard jolt. Tears flowed freely as she rolled onto her back, clutching at the wound. Blood seeped through her fingers.

She struggled to breathe against the pain. It was unlike any she had experienced before. Her hand trembled as she lifted it to examine the wound. There was so much blood. Her blood.

 _Oh, God, no._ She clamped her hand against the wound, willing the blood to stop. Crimson rivets trickled down her side into the dirt. _It can't end here, not like this._ Hot tears stung her cheeks.

Somewhere in the dark recesses of her mind, the familiar voice whispered. _Perhaps, it would be best if it did._ She cried out against the thought. Far too many times over the years it had whispered to her. Coaxing her to the edge of a line, she'd never had the courage to cross.

 _You've failed, again. Lies, betrayal, treason, those will be the legacy of the Snow Queen's reign. Your reign._

Elsa squeezed her eyes shut, willing the voice to go away. It was replaced by another. What if she was, destine to die alone in the deep woods? _Alone._ Pain turned to bitter tears. _I don't want to die alone._ Ice crept out from beneath her. Tears gave way to sobs. Each sending a new wave of pain through her side.

"I…sorry…papa." She had failed, as a daughter, an heir, a sister. Sister.

 _Anna._

The smiling glimmer of hope, in Elsa's darkness. Somewhere in the chaos of despair she could hear light laughter. As it had done countless times before, the sound guided her back to the light.

Sobs softened to whimpers. The pain in her side ease to a bearable throb. Through the tears she looked skyward. Between the branches she could see patches of sky. It was a lovely shade of blue.

As her mind began to clear she became aware of gunfire in the distance. _Traitors._ Anger began to push back the pain. _If they touch my sister…_ Ice raced through her veins at the thought. She made no effort to stop it. _I must get home._

She closed her eyes, focusing her ice on the wound. An icy bandage formed, she bit her lip to hold back a cry.

There was a groan nearby.

Elsa's eyes fluttered open at the sound. She raised her head to find the dark-haired scout climbing to his feet.

Blood stained his uniform, marking where an ice shard had cut deep across his side. Elsa felt no guilt for inflicting the wound. He picked up his sword and staggered toward her.

Anger spread through her riding the ice flowing to her fingertips. She rose to an elbow, ignoring the pain the movement brought. Blood dripped from the fingertips of her raised hand.

The scout stopped mid-step as their eyes locked. Silence hung in the clearing as they glared at each other.

 _Traitor._ "Why, would you betray your oath?" Ice began to pulse over her raised hand.

"I will not have my children raised under the banner of a witch!" His grip tightened on the sword. "If that means killing a monster like you, then so be it."

If he noticed Elsa's flinch he didn't say.

 _She_ had noticed he eased a little closer. "What kind of a _monster_ kills his brothers? You are a traitor to your uniform, your oath and the people of Arendelle!" Ice and anger helped hold the pain at bay.

"I know the sins I've committed, but, killing you won't be listed among them." He took two steps forward, pulling back as the air popped with sparks.

"Hans doesn't care about you or your family. All he wants is a crown." Spots began to dance before her eyes. She resisted the urge to shake them away.

"Perhaps, but at least, I won't have to worry about him freezing me to death."

The words cut deep, stealing Elsa's breath away. Her ice began to quiet. "You have my word, that will never happen again."

"Your word?" He began to laugh.

The sound made Elsa's skin crawl.

"I've seen how dangerous you are, _Your Majesty_. I'm not betting my family's lives on your empty promises."

"The people need…"

"What do you know of the people's needs?! They need someone who will protect them!"

"You speak of protecting the people, while betraying them to an invading army! What of your oath and duty?"

"Don't speak to me of duty." He drew a step closer. "You've hidden from your duties for years! Your father chose _you_ over his duty to the people." He leveled the sword at her. "The day he locked the gates, we should have drug the lot of you into the streets. Four slit throats would have been a small price to end this madness. But, I'm willing to settle for two."

All emotion slipped from Elsa's face. Within her veins the ice paused. From deep in the pit of her stomach a strange warmth began to build. "Don't you _dare_ speak of my father, traitor. _You_ know nothing of the sacrifices he, and my mother made." The warmth began to build into a controlled rage.

"You stand here mocking him, while your fellow turncoats conspire to destroy the very lands you are sworn to protect." Yellow magic began to glow over her hand. "Know this, as Queen and Protector of this Domain, I _will_ see you, and every traitor who has raised a hand against their fellow countrymen, hanged for your crimes."

She caught the shift in his weight as he leaned forward. His knuckles whitened as they tightened around the sword hilt. Her eyes narrowed. An eerie sense of calm settled over her. "I warn you, if you bastards harm so much as a hair upon my sister's head, I will make you beg for the relief of hell's fire."

The man's lips curled back with a snarl. He leapt forward, raising the sword over his head. "Go to hell, witch!"

Ice exploded from Elsa's hand in a blinding yellow flash. "I am not a witch!" The blast sent him sailing across the clearing. His body slammed into a tree trunk with a heavy thud. Unconscious he slid to the ground in a crumbled heap.

Nausea and dizziness swept over Elsa. She drew quick, short breaths in a failed attempt to ease the pain overwhelming her. Unable to fight off the darkness creeping in, she collapsed onto her back.

In the distance she could hear rifle fire, over the cries of wounded men. She clutched the wound squeezing her eyes shut. Tears slipped free to trail into her hair. _No, have…to…get…home…_ she fell still as the darkness claimed her.


	35. Chapter 35

September 14, 1840

Torch flames danced over earthen walls, casting eerie shadows. Boot heels thumped in a steady rhythm against the dirt floor adding to the tunnels unnerving confines.

Head held high Tollak led the way. Everything was falling into place. If all went well, they could take the castle with minimal bloodshed. Lost in thought, it took him a moment to realize the Prince had moved to his side.

"We need to neutralize the Admiral as quickly as possible."

 _Is this spoiled little ass pimple really going to explain battle tactics to me?_ Tollak's face remained neutral, masking his annoyance. "Yes, Your Highness, I agree. After the Admiral is dealt with, I'll order the castle guard to stand down. Then your men can move in and secure the castle and courtyard."

"Are you sure they will stand down without a fight?"

Tollak's hand twitched with an urge to clench. He was not used to having his abilities questioned. "They will do as they are told."

"Let's hope you're right, Colonel. I'd like to think my future Admiral has control of his men."

For a fleeing moment, Tollak wondered if the French had the right idea, when they drug their Royals to the guillotine. "We'll have the element of surprise, and the high ground. They will stand down."

Hans pulled up his jacket collar against the frigid air. "Why is it so damn cold in here?" His breath clouded in the air before them.

"The witch sealed the tunnel." Tollak gestured ahead to the source of the unnatural cold.

Blue ice stretched across the tunnel, sealing it from floor to ceiling. There was a large doorway in the center of the wall.

An Arendelle guard stood watch at the opening, a rifle held across his chest. He snapped to attention as Tollak approached.

"Has anyone been here since I left?"

"No, sir."

"Good."

The guard stepped aside as Tollak passed through the doorway.

"Do not touch the ice. It will freeze your skin in a matter of seconds." Tollak warned without looking back.

Careful to keep his distance, Hans stepped through the doorway. To one side hung a massive door. The two-foot-thick block of ice hung suspended from huge ice hinges. "Clever girl." He noted a pair of thick leather blacksmith gloves lying beside the wall. The palms were coated with ice.

"What's this?" Hans stepped to a pile of back packs stacked against the tunnel wall. "Elsa planning to abandon her people in their time of need, again?"

"I believe the Queen intended those for Princess Anna, should she be forced to flee the castle."

"You _believe_? Did she not trust her second in command, with her sister's escape plan?" Hans picked up one of the packs and began rummaging through it. "Let's hope that's the only secret she's kept from you, _Colonel_."

Tollak's back stiffened at the remark. "I'm sure Chamberlain Kai was the only one privy to her wishes."

"Ah yes, the loyal Chamberlain." From the pack Hans pulled out a small, leather pouch. He dropped the pack. "There will be no swaying him from Elsa's side." The pouch rattled as he opened it and dumped a pile of gold Krones into an outstretched palm. His eyes narrowed at the image of Elsa etched into the newly minted coins. "No, there is only one way to deal with such a _devoted_ servant." He shoved the coins back into the pouch, pulling the drawstring closed. "Captain."

"Sir?" The officer stepped up.

Hans held the pouch up for the men to see. "A bag of gold for the soldier that captures or kills Chamberlain Kai." He tossed the pouch to the captain.

Tollak tensed, his lips drawing into a thin line.

"Do you object, Colonel?" Hans turned to him.

"Only at the manner of his death. He deserves a proper execution." Some of Tollak's stiffness eased. "But, given the circumstances, he is a threat to our mission."

"I'm glad we're in agreement. Leave the guard at the door. We need to keep the passage open for our reinforcements." He walked away not waiting for a reply.

With a command, the soldiers formed up by twos and followed the Prince.

Tollak's fist tightened on the sword hilt. "Yes, Your Highness." With a curt bow he turned to the guard. "Shoot to kill anyone that attempts to leave the castle."

"Yes, sir."

Ignoring the soldier's salute, Tollak hurried to catch up with Hans.

 **0000**

Halvor pulled the horse to a sliding stop as they reached the tower. Before Anna could jump down, strong arms lifted and tossed her off the horse.

Her startled squeal died with a huff as she landed in Morten's arms. "Hey!" Was the only protest she could manage as he sprinted toward the tower entrance.

"Dismount and form up!" Arian commanded, taking a position near the entrance.

Men jumped from their horses, scrambling to form a firing line between Anna and the raiders.

Bullets bounced off cobblestones, and the tower's stone walls. Anna heard one of the men grunt in pain, the darkness of the tower engulfed her before she could see which one had been struck.

Light spilled down the staircase along one wall, driving some of the shadows from the dim lit room. Morten placed her on her feet atop the bottom step. "Stay away from the door, Your Highness." He didn't wait for an answer as he hurried to greet Lauris and Arian. They were carrying Normund between them.

Anna bounced on the balls of her feet, fighting the urge to rush to the men.

Morten motioned toward the stairs with his head. "Arian, you and Lauris secure the upstairs."

"Yes, sir." Arian guided them to the stairs. They lowered Normund onto the steps beside Anna. With nods to her they bounced up the stairs, out of sight.

"Normund." Anna knelt at his side, uncertain what to do, she offered him a warm smile.

"Hello, Your Highness." He managed a shaky smile in return. Sweat coated his flushed cheeks.

She pulled a handkerchief from her skirt pocket and began dabbing at his forehead. "How bad is it?" Gunfire drown out the question, forcing her to repeat it. Her gaze settled on the bloody hand pressed against his thigh.

"It's…nothing, ma'am. Just my leg." He sank back to rest an elbow on the stairs. "Though, Anja, is going to be upset." He drew a sharp breath. "I won't be able to take her dancing for a bit." His chuckled turned to a grimace.

"I'm sure she'll understand." She patted his arm, noting it trembled beneath her hand. _This is my fault._ "We need to stop the bleeding." Not seeing anything suitable for a bandage, she hiked up her skirt and began tearing the petticoat beneath.

"Princess Anna! What are you doing?" He turned away, pressing into the wall, in a failed attempt to put distance between them.

"Bandaging your leg. Sit still." She pushed his hand aside. Blood trickled from the wound disappearing beneath his pants leg. Anna swallowed the lump tightening in her throat. Blood had never bothered her before. She'd seen enough of her own over the years from accidents and mishaps.

 _This isn't my blood._ Guilt gnawed at her as she wrapped the bandage around his leg, avoiding eye contact. How many more were going to be hurt trying to protect her? With a tug she tied off the bandage. "That'll have to do till we get you back to the castle."

Eying the bandage, Normund smiled. "Thank you, Your Highness."

The warmth of his smile made her guilt worse.

The tower door slammed closed as the last of her men made it inside. Several of them placed two large beams across the door, into iron braces set on either side. Bullets riddled the heavy door. None passed through.

Arian appeared on the landing. "It's clear, sir. There are two guardsmen waiting for orders."

"Good." Morten turned to the men. "Everyone upstairs! Peder, Lauris, take the rear, and secure the first landing, in case they break through."

"Yes, sir!" The brothers answered in unison.

"Halvor, stay close to the princess." Easing past Anna, Morten started up the stairs.

The guardsman had already taken a position at the stairs, with Anna in arms reach. "Yes, sir."

Bullets continued to strike the door.

Anna helped Normund to his feet, slipping his arm over her shoulders. Her knees threatened to buckle under the weight.

Halvor took his other arm, easing Anna's load. Together they helped him up the stairs.

She bit back a sigh of relief as Arian took her place. Free of her burden, she hurried up the stairs to get out of their way.

Clearing the stairs, she found herself in a small room. Large windows were open on all four sides, giving a full view of the town. There was an unlit stone fireplace along the wall facing the fjord. It was clear, the sparely furnished room was meant for function, not comfort.

The tower guards bowed as she passed. "Your Highness."

Out of reflex Anna returned the greeting with a dip of her head. "Hello."

Her men cleared the stairs, rushing to take up positions around the room at the open windows.

"Are you alright, Your Highness?" Morten's eyes swept up and down her searching for any injuries.

"Yes, I'm fine." She waved him off. "Who were those men?"

"I don't know, ma'am. But, it's clear they're not guardsman."

"Yeah, the one who grabbed me was Russian."

"Russian? Are you sure, ma'am?" A deep line creased the center of Morten's brow as he spoke.

"Yes, his accent was hard to miss."

Halvor stepped up offering Anna a ladle of water. "Drink this, Your Highness."

"No, thank you. I don't…." She held up a hand, with a little shake of her head.

"Drink." He pressed the ladle into her hand. "You've been running in the heat, and you may not get a chance later."

She took it, intend on taking a sip to satisfy him. Once the water struck the back of her throat, she couldn't stop, emptying the ladle in several large gulps. Gasping for air, she wiped the back of a hand over her mouth. It left a dirty smear across her cheek. She handed the ladle back. "Thank you."

Halvor's shoulders shook with a silent laugh. "Your welcome, ma'am."

"I want another man on the stairs." Morten gestured toward the stairwell as he moved about the room, checking each window.

"I'll go." Not waiting for an answer, the younger of the tower guards hurried down the stairs, musket in hand.

"Sir," Called one of the men guarding the windows. "We've got troops moving in from the direction of the castle."

Anna rushed toward the window. Her feet flew out as something snagged the back of her armor plate, pulling her back. She found herself almost at eye level with Morten.

"Please, Your Highness, stay away from the windows."

"But, I…" She sighed, as his brow dipped into the familiar crease. "fine."

He settled her onto her feet and stepped to the window.

The raiders had stopped firing.

Peeking around Morten, Anna was relieved to see most of the townspeople had cleared the streets. The sight of two dozen infantry troops double timing it through the town square, made her giddy.

Some of her excitement waned as she noticed the raiders had dismounted and taken cover behind the broken cart and other items scattered along the street. Their weapons trained on the tower. "We need to warn them about the riders."

"We'll try to signal…wait, someone get me a spyglass." Morten held out a hand, not taking his eyes from the troops. One of the guardsmen slapped the glass into his palm. Raising it to his eye, he took a moment to adjust it.

Several guardsmen on horseback had appeared from a side street. They blocked the troops path near the edge of the square. The leader of the troops approached and saluted the lead horseman.

They spoke for several minutes. The troop leader waved an arm toward the tower. His gestures becoming more animated. After what appeared to be a heated exchange he stepped back to attention and saluted the officer. His men turned and marched back through the square.

"Where are they going?!" Anna pushed up beside Morten.

"It looks like they were ordered to withdraw."

"What? Why would they do that?" Anna fought the urge to lean out the window and scream at them.

"I don't know, ma'am. It doesn't…damn." Morten's curse was little more than a whisper.

He handed Anna the glass. "I believe we've found one of the traitors."

She brought the glass up, focusing on the mounted officer. He raised his head looking toward the tower.

Icy fingers ran down Anna's spine. "Reino."

 **0000**

Something soft and wet nibbled at the icy material covering Elsa's shoulder. Her brain struggled to connect the gentle nudging with the pain pulsing through her side. She eased open an eye to find a large brown eye staring back at her from inches away.

Had she not been so dazed she would have startled at the strange sight. Her eyes snapped shut, allowing her mind a moment to clear. There was another soft nudge. "Vor?"

She was answered with a neigh.

"No, I'm not dead. Not yet anyway." Opening her eyes, she turned her face away as Vor leaned in to nibble at her hair. "Stop that."

Vor grumbled, moving back to nibbling at her sleeve.

Judging by the sun peeking through the trees, she hadn't been out long. Beneath her the leaf covered ground was surprisingly comfortable. It would have been a peaceful setting, but for the distant sound of men trying to kill each other.

 _I need to help them,_ with the thought she attempted to sit up.

Pain shot through her side, stealing her breath away. She dropped back clutching at the wound. Fresh sweat beaded over her forehead, causing her bangs to lay plastered to the damp skin. She drew sharp, quick breaths against the pain.

When the pain had eased to a tolerable level, she raised her head. Gritting her teeth, she lifted the makeshift bandage. Blood oozed from a long gash, running from midway her side, downward toward her abdomen. With light touches and hisses she tested the wound. Relieved to find it was long, but not deep, she laid back. The blade had skated over her ribs without piercing deeper. It didn't appear to have reached the bone. While not ideal, at least, there had been no ruptured organs.

Across the clearing laid the guard who had stabbed her. Neither he or his partner had moved since her blackout. For a fleeing moment, she wondered if they were dead. Sounds of battle reminded her there were others who needed her help.

"Think Elsa, what do you need to do first?" She raised a shaky hand intent on wiping her brow. It paused midair as she studied the blood covering it. "First, stop the bleeding." With a wave of her hand the bloody bandage was replaced with a fresh one. An icy band formed around her waist, holding the thick bandage in place.

"That's a start."

Every attempt to sit up, pulled at the wounded flesh, bringing with it a fresh wave of pain. She took a deep breath and rolled to one side. Another roll landed her face down in the dirt. There was still pain, but it was somewhat bearable. Her arms trembled as she pushed herself up. Once on her hands and knees, she stopped to steady her breathing. "Now, just stand up."

She rocked forward, but no further. Her arms buckled dropping her face first into the leaves and soft dirt. She whimpered at the jolt.

Jaw set, her lip trembled as she placed both hands flat upon the ground. Muscles strained to push her up. "You. Are. The. Queen." She made it to her knees. "Your people," She reached out, swiping at a stirrup before catching it. "Need you."

One foot came to rest on the ground. Her breath caught at the motion. Pushing through the pain, she used the stirrup to pull herself to her feet.

Forehead pressed against the saddle, she stood trying to catch her breath. "Your sister…" Satisfied she wasn't going to fall, she raised her head. "Needs you." Clinging to the saddle with one hand, she reached for the reins with the other. "For once in your life," Fingertips grazed the leather. She eased a little further forward, capturing them. "Pull yourself together and," With the reins in hand she straightened, stifling a grunt. "Be there, for them."

Vor neighed at her.

"What are you looking at?"

She glanced down. Blood and dirt covered her clothes, hands and face. "You're right. I can't go home looking like this." With a sweep of her hand the damaged dress was replaced by a clean one, minus her ice cape. A second sweep recreated the crystal blue breast plate complete with her Royal standard and snowflake. It encircled her torso, covering the wound and bandages. Her breath caught at the snug fit over the wound. _It'll help stop the bleeding_ , she reasoned. The magic swished away the last of the blood and sweat.

"Better?" She patted Vor's neck. "Of course, it's better." She chuckled, reaching for the saddle pommel. "Great, now they have me talking to animals. Next, we'll be sharing carrots."

Vor tossed her head back with a whinny.

"Don't get any ideas."

She eyed the armor with a resigned sigh. "Conceal it."

Her teeth grit against the pain, as she raised a foot into the stirrup. "Don't feel it." With a deep breath she heaved herself upward, managing to swing a leg over Vor's back.

Pain shot through her side. She dropped onto the saddle causing more pain as she doubled over with a strangled cry. Her fingers clutched deep into Vor's mane. She squeezed her eyes shut, puffing quick shallow breaths to counter the pain.

She lay against Vor's neck for several minutes till her breathing grew steady. Once the pain had faded to a dull ache she eased up. "Don't let them know." A sad smile crossed her lips. "Oh, Papa, if only you had known what those words would come to mean."

Her hands turned palms up, and with a thought ice gauntlets covered them from hand to elbow. She sat tall in the saddle. "Come on girl, let's get our men and go home." Focused on the battle below she tapped Vor's sides. As they rushed toward the battle Elsa pushed away all thoughts of pain. There would be time for that later. First, she needed to save her kingdom.

 **0000**

From the tunnels Tollak led the way through the dungeons, and up into the main body of the castle without encountering anyone. He stepped into a hall and stopped, waving the others back.

Hans signaled two soldiers to flank the doorway. He and the others sank into the shadows.

The soldiers took their positions. Each armed with a loaded crossbow, held at the ready.

Two Arendelle guards approached Tollak's position.

"You men, come here." From the corner of his eye Tollak could see the others moving into hiding.

"Colonel?" One of the guards recovered from the shock of stumbling upon his commanding officer.

Tollak pointed to the room he'd come from. "I want you to check the hallways leading to the dungeons."

"The dungeons, sir?"

"Is there a problem, soldier?"

"No, sir." The man straightened and saluted.

Tollak returned the salute. "Get moving."

"Yes, sir." The soldier hurried toward the doorway with his partner close on his heels.

They were several steps into the room when Tollak heard the twang of bowstrings. Two strangled cries were followed by heavy thuds. He checked to make sure no one else was coming before returning to the room.

Several soldiers were carrying the dead guards to a darken corner. The bodies were stripped of their jackets and hats, before being piled behind a couch.

Hans watched Tollak while his men dealt with the bodies. If the soldier's deaths bothered him, he gave no signs of it. There was a ruthlessness to the man Hans admired. It would be a pity to lose his knowledge and skills. But, there was no way he could allow the man to serve him, much less, lead his army. No, once his men had control, Tollak would join the others as the hangman's guest.

 _Hell, once the people learn of his role in this little coup, they'll beg me to execute him. After all, no one likes a traitor._ His lips eased upward at the thought. "How many more guards can we expect, Colonel?"

"Counting these two, there are a dozen men assigned to the castle patrol. I managed to work three of my men into the detail."

The soldiers passed around the jackets till two were found who could wear them.

"How will I be able to identify them?" Hans said.

"You won't. They'll be watching for you. Do you know how to find the side entrance from here, Your Highness?"

"Yes."

"Good, I'll take two men and go to the council room. After I've dealt with Halldor, I'll meet you in the courtyard."

"Agreed." Hans nodded.

"If there is any resistance, my men have been instructed to act as soon as your men open fire."

"Excellent." Hans dipped his head to Tollak. "I'll see you in the courtyard, Colonel."

Tollak bowed. "I look forward to it, Your Highness." He motioned to the men who had killed the guards. "You two, come with me." Not waiting for a reply, he started for the doorway. The soldiers followed.

Once they were out of sight, Hans turned to his men. "From this point on no one gets out of the castle alive."

"What about the guardsmen, sir?" The Captain said.

"No one, Captain. We can't risk the guardsmen raising an alarm, and the castle staff is loyal to the Queen. All should be considered a threat. Understood?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good, follow me." Hans turned on his heels and stalked toward the courtyard.

 **0000**

Beyond the ice barricade the riders circled, firing into the Arendelle ranks, while trying to breach the gaping hole left by the explosion.

The blast had taken them by surprise. Olsen was relieved and proud of the speed with which his men recovered from the attack. Several riders had managed to slip in before a firing line could secure the breach. His men identified and dealt with the traitors before they could cause more damage. Their deaths had been much swifter than they deserved, but they would never harm another Arendelle soldier.

With his men holding the firing line, Olsen and a small group set about dealing with the riders within the barricade. Most had been pulled from their horses. Once on the ground they fought to disrupt the firing lines.

Captain Olsen batted away the bayonet thrust aimed for his chest and countered with an overhead strike. His attacker brought up his rifle, blocking the sword strike. Chips of wood flew from the wooden grip. The man shoved forward with all his weight, pushing Olsen back and off balance. Continuing the attack, he swung the rifle stock at Olsen's skull.

Olsen ducked the strike, driving his sword guard into the man's exposed ribs. The blow sank deep, breaking at least one rib, and earning a sharp grunt from the man. He stumbled back from the blow. Not allowing any quarter, Olsen lunged thrusting his sword through the man's chest.

The rifle clattered to the ground, as the man reached for the blade. He dropped to his knees, coughing up blood. His body went slack, held upright by Olsen's efforts to free his sword.

He twisted the blade and pulled. It remained steadfast. With a curse, he placed a boot heel against the man's chest and leaned in with both hands on the hilt.

Pain shot through his back as something struck him hard between the shoulders. The blow sent him sailing over the dead man. He managed to tuck, landing with a roll. As he came to his knees, he looked up to find his attacker jumping over the dead man, a rifle raised high, intent on smashing Olsen's skull.

Falling back, Olsen raised an arm to protect his head. Cold air washed over him, lifting his attacker from the ground. The man's surprised yelp ended as he slammed into the barricade before dropping to the ground.

Relief mixed with joy. There was only one person who could have done such a thing. Olsen jumped to his feet, searching for his Queen.

She appeared from the tree line charging toward the barricade. Ice pulsed through the ground before her, splitting to spread out in a wide circle around the barricade.

The ice rose high into the air, encircling the riders, leaving them no way to escape. Within the circle a second wall rose, cutting the riders off from the men inside the barricade.

Ice around the blast site began to reform, leaving an opening just large enough for Elsa to enter. It closed as she passed through.

With a wave of her hand, ice gathered over the enemy soldier's feet, locking them in place. Trapped the men were left with two choices, surrender or die. Most threw down their weapons, the few who resisted were shown no mercy.

Olsen rushed toward her, his usually reserved features broken by a broad smile. Were she not the Queen, he would have been tempted to pull her from the horse into a smothering embrace. "Queen Elsa!"

She brought Vor to a stop before him. "Are you well, Captain?"

He bowed deep. "Yes, ma'am. His smile disappeared as he spied the bandage on her arm. "Do you require medical attention, Your Majesty?"

Elsa's hand went to her side. "No."

His gaze turned to the tree line. "Where is your guard detail, ma'am?"

"Those who survived the battle, suffered grave wounds. Lieutenant Nickolas and Corporal Smyth are seeing to their care."

Grim lines etched his face at the news. "I'm relieved to see you, Your Majesty. When we found the dead atop the mountain, we'd feared the worse."

Elsa's lips eased into a true smile. "Your concern is appreciated, Captain." Her gaze turned to the battlefield. "We haven't time for celebration. This war is far from over. Secure the enemy soldiers. Find their leader, I wish to question him. Make haste, Captain. We need to get back to Arendelle, before Colonel Tollak makes his next move."

"Colonel Tollak, ma'am?"

"Yes, he is the architect of this rebellion. He's working to place Hans on the throne."

Olsen's back stiffened. "I'll get the men ready, ma'am." With a quick bow, he turned and began barking out orders.

Men rushed about to carry them out.

The riders beyond the barricade had offered some resistance. Weary of stupid men, Elsa pressed the ice walls in on them till they were forced into a tight group. Convinced surrender was more acceptable than an icy tomb, they threw down their weapons.

Seated atop Vor, Elsa watched as her men disarmed and secured the enemy troops. She sipped from a canteen. Parched from the long ride down the mountain, she'd been tempted to drain the canteen in one gulp. Years of court training reined in the temptation. The pain in her side had eased into a dull annoyance. Nothing she couldn't handle for the time being. Though she found it difficult to raise her right arm without irritating the wound.

She took a sip of water as Olsen approached. He was followed by three guardsmen. Two of them half led, half dragged a man between them. His hands were bond behind him.

Blood trickled from his nose through the contours of his face to drip from his chin. Dirt and blood stained his shirt. Under one eye the dark onset of a bruise was taking form.

Elsa noted his abuses with a cold indifference. She tilted the canteen up for another sip.

"The last of the enemy troops are secure, Your Majesty." Olsen dipped into a bow before her. He motioned to the prisoner. "This is the second in command of the riders. He claims the leader is dead."

Elsa rested the canteen against the saddle pommel. Her eyes never leaving the man. "What were your orders?"

The man answered in Portuguese, claiming he didn't understand.

His eyes widened when Elsa repeated the question in perfect Portuguese.

"What orders?" He shrugged.

Ice struck the ground at his feet, covering his boots to the ankles. He gasped, trying to raise his feet. They didn't budge.

The guards stepped back, remaining at arm's length.

"I have neither the time nor the patience for games." Elsa's gaze bore through him.

The man's Adam apple, rose and fell with a hard swallow. "I…we were to keep your men busy on the mountain."

"Why?" Frost gathered over the canteen.

"The Colonel didn't want to risk them running into the other raiders."

"You mean, Baron Ulstein's men?" Elsa said.

"Yes."

"What is their mission?"

"I don't…" He squealed as the ice rose to his knees. "I swear, on the Holy Mother, I don't know!" His body trembled against the cold. "They're going to attack a target in town."

"What target?"

"I don't know," He hurried on as Elsa's eyes narrowed. "we weren't told about their mission. My orders were to stop anyone trying to return to town from the mountains. We were told to keep to the Western and Northern roads. The guards there would allow us to pass unchallenged." His teeth began to chatter. "I swear, that's all I know."

Elsa's grip tightened on the canteen. Ice coated the frost.

"My apologies, Your Majesty," Olsen said. "but my Portuguese is lacking, did he say, target?"

"Yes. Baron Ulstein's men are going to attack the town. I suspect they will try to open the fjord gate."

With a flick of her fingers the ice around him vanished. The guardsmen caught the man as he slumped. "Captain, secure the prisoners, then have the men mount up."

"Your Majesty, what of the wounded and dead?"

Elsa's gaze turned to the bodies scattered about. "Leave two able bodied men behind to care for the wounded. The walking wounded can help as needed."

"Yes, ma'am." Olsen waved off the guards. "Secure him with the others."

They drug the man away.

Olsen looked to the third man. "Sergeant, assign two men to help with the wounded. The rest are to make ready to ride within the next ten minutes."

"Yes, sir!" He saluted and hurried off.

Elsa watched as the world turned to controlled chaos. Men hurried about, carrying out her orders. _How many of them are going to perish carrying out my orders?_ She closed her eyes against the thought. They had sworn an oath to protect the kingdom, just as she had. _They will do their duty. And I shall do mine._

"Your Majesty?"

She opened her eyes to find Olsen before her, seated upon his horse. There was a hint of concern in his eyes.

"Are you alright, ma'am?"

"I'm fine, Captain." She capped the canteen and hooked it to her saddle. Her mask firmly in place.

He studied her a moment. Whatever doubts he had, he kept to himself. "Do we have any idea how many men have joined Colonel Tollak's rebellion?"

"No." The question caused her a stab of pain. "Coupled with Swart and Ulstien's men it could be several hundred or several thousand. My concern is what Tollak plans to do with them. He's spent the last few months moving them into key positions. I fear they will have the advantage to inflict heavy damage."

"Agreed, ma'am."

The sergeant rode up. "Sir, the enemy is secure, and the men are ready to ride."

"Your Majesty," Olsen looked to her. "the men are tired from the battle. With this heat, the horses will be limited in how fast they can travel."

"Your concerns are noted, Captain. Have the men form up."

"Yes, ma'am." He called them to attention in lines four across.

Elsa moved Vor to stand before them. "Do not move." With a wave of her hands, blue magic engulfed the men.

There was a collective gasp as thin layers of ice coated their clothes. Their breast plates held a thicker layer with Elsa's battle standard and her signature snowflake above it.

Ice frosted over the horse's relieving them from the heat.

"Is that better, Captain?" Elsa asked.

He traced his fingertips over the ice, it didn't rub off. "It's rather…refreshing, ma'am. Thank you."

"Good. Let's go."

"Yes, ma'am." He signaled to the men. They fell in behind their Queen.

 **0000**

Frode sprinted down the hallway, his arms and legs pumping as he strained to move faster. Behind him the thumping of heavy boots drew closer. He didn't think the soldiers had seen him, but he couldn't risk looking back to check. With a leap he dove into a side hallway, slipping into the shadows at the sides of the door.

The boot strikes grew louder. Cocking his head to one side, he heard a lighter tapping approaching ahead of the boots. He eased out till he could see a small sliver of the hallway beyond the door. His breath caught as a green clad figure ran pass.

It looked like Niklas, one of the footmen. Two soldiers, in uniforms he didn't recognize ran pass. He pressed flat against the wall, holding his breath. Their footsteps faded down the hallway. Closing his eyes, he allowed himself to breathe again.

In the distance, there was a whoosh, followed by a man's strangled cry. Something heavy dropped to the floor. Fear seized the boy. Before his brain registered what was happening his legs were moving. He ran for the door at the far end of the hallway. Crossing the threshold, he slammed into something solid, yet soft.

He bounced off the object, landing on his back. The object dropped to the floor with a grunt.

Margit sat up rubbing at her shoulder. "Frode! What are…"

A hand clamped over her mouth, smothering her protest. Another cupped the back of her head, so she couldn't pull away.

She glared at the boy.

"Shhhh! They'll hear you." He whispered, looking to the door for any sign of the soldiers.

Margit pulled the hand from her mouth. "Who'll hear me?" She whispered.

"Enemy soldiers. They're in the castle, and they're killing anyone they find."

Margit's eyes grew wide. "Soldiers? Where?"

"That way." He nodded toward the hallway. "I think they killed one of the footmen."

"We need to warn the Guard." She grabbed his shoulder for support as she climbed to her feet.

"I found two of them dead in the hallway leading from the dungeons. I don't know how many are left."

Margit's hands wrung together, twisting the fabric of her gloves. "We need to warn someone."

"There he is!"

From the far end of the hallway, the enemy soldiers charged toward them.

"Run!" Margit hiked up her skirt with one hand and grabbed Frode's hand in a death grip with the other.

The boy ignored the pain in his arm as she yanked him forward.

Hand in hand, they charged blindly down a dim lit hallway.

"Here!" Frode jerked Margit toward him, throwing them against a set of double doors. The door handle didn't budge as he pressed down on it. They bounced off the unyielding doors, clutching to each other for balance.

"Come on." Margit pulled him away, only to find their path blocked by the soldiers.

"Well, what have we here?" One of the men leveled his crossbow at them. He reminded Frode of a tree stump with arms and legs. "Make quick work of the boy, then we can take our time with the girl."

"We don't have time for that." The second soldier leveled his crossbow at the pair.

"We'll make time for it." Tree stump sneered.

Margit pulled Frode behind her, easing back from the men.

"If Prince Hans finds out you stopped to wet your wick, he'll cut it off."

Tree stump shifted at the thought. "He won't have to know."

"I'm not willing to risk it. Let's just kill them and move on. We find that Kai fellow, you'll have enough gold to buy all the girls you want."

"Fine, you take the boy. I'll do the girl."

"Alright." He held the crossbow tight, settling his cheek against the stock to sight in on his target.

"Wait!" Frode stepped forward raising a hand. "I'm Frode Ulstein. My father is Baron Ulstein."

The men looked to each other. Tree stump shrugged. They began to laugh.

"I don't care who your papa is, boy." Tree stump settled his chin on the crossbow stock.

"He's rich. Spare us, and he'll reward you." Frode felt Margit's hand squeeze his.

The men shared a look.

Hope blossomed, only to crash as Frode caught the slight shake of the other guard's head.

"Sorry, boy, no deal." Tree stump's lips curled upward into a creepy smile. "Any last words?"

Margit pulled Frode into a hug, closing her eyes. He wrapped his arms around her, burying his face in the crock of her arm. She began to whisper a prayer.

"Step apart." Tree stump growled.

They held tighter to each other.

"Goddammit!" Tree stump lowered his bow, taking a step forward. "I said, step ap…"

His words died with a heavy metal thud. Tree Stump dropped to his knees. The crossbow slipped from limp fingers. It fired as it struck the floor. The arrow whizzed past Frode to embed in the door behind him.

"What the…?" The second soldier turned to find an older woman, gripping an iron skillet in both hands.

"Gerda!" Margit's joy was crushed as the second soldier turned toward the woman.

She and Frode pounced on the soldier, knocking the crossbow from his hands. It landed point down, dislodging the arrow. Each grabbed an arm, struggling to hold on as the man tossed them about.

Drawing the skillet back, Gerda swung it with all her might at the back of Tree Stump's head. Bone shattered under the blow, driving shards of his skull into the man's brain.

He pitched face first to the floor.

She stood over him, skillet raised, waiting for him to move. He didn't. Certain he was no longer a threat, her attention turned to the second soldier.

An elbow cracked against Frode's cheek. Stars exploded in his field of vision as he dropped to the floor.

Strong fingers locked around Margit's throat, lifting her to her toes as her airway was squeezed closed. She desperately beat her fists against his arm. Kicking out she struck his legs several times with no effect.

Darkness dimmed her vision. Over the ringing in her ears she heard a sickening crack. Something warm splattered her face. The pressure on her throat disappeared. She dropped to her hands and knees, coughing and gasping for air.

Lifted from his feet by a cast iron blow to the face. The soldier landed sprawled upon the floor. He drew a gurgling breath, shuttered, and went still. Glassy eyes stared unseeing at the ceiling.

Frode crawled to him, easing in to push against the man's shoulder. The body rocked before settling. "I…I think he's dead."

Winded from the short battle, Gerda lowered the skillet, letting it hang at her side. Small droplets of blood slipped from the pan, to splatter against the wooden floor. "Good riddance." She took Margit by the arm, helping her to her feet. "Are you alright, dear?" Her eyes swept up and down the girl.

"Yes, ma'am." Her voice was rough from the abuse. She lifted a trembling hand to rub at her bruised throat.

Satisfied the girl was well, Gerda's attention turned to the boy. "What about you, Master Frode?" She took him by the chin turning his face from side to side.

"I'm fine…ma'am."

"You're going to have a nasty bruise come morning." Releasing him, her attention turned to the dead soldiers. "Have you seen any others?"

"No, ma'am." They answered in unison.

"We need to warn the Admiral." Gerda said. "He'll want to know how they got in."

"They came from the tunnel in the dungeon, ma'am." Frode swallowed hard as a firm gaze settled on him.

"What do you know of tunnels, Master Frode?" Gerda's brow arched as she waited for an answer.

"Chamberlain Kai showed me the one in the dungeon. He said, if the castle fell I was to go there and wait for him."

"Well, it would appear the enemy has spoiled that plan." Gerda tsked. "You two go warn the Admiral. I'll see to it the tunnel is secured before they can bring in more soldiers."

"Gerda," Margit touched her arm to stay her. "With all due respect ma'am. We can get there faster. 

"No." Gerda shook off the hand. "I'll not send children to face an army."

"What if there are more soldiers in the tunnel?" Frode said. "You can't fight them."

She waved the pan toward the soldiers sending blood flying. "I've done rather well so far, young man."

"Please, Gerda," Margit took her arm in both hands. "Frode and I can go to the tunnels, if there are more soldiers we'll run back and tell the Admiral. If no one's there, we can lock the dungeon doors. That should slow them down."

Every fiber of Gerda's being screamed no. Two of her charges were unaccounted for, she'd no desire to risk anymore under her care.

"Please, ma'am," Margit pressed her. "let us check the tunnels, while you can go warn the Admiral."

Gerda's shoulders slumped. "Do either of you know how to use a rifle or sword?"

"Not really, ma'am." Margit released her with a little shake of her head.

"I do." Frode retrieved a sword from one of the dead soldiers. He swung it, having to use both hands for control. "Princess Anna taught me."

"Of course, she did." A sad smile tugged at Gerda's lips. "Margit, get one of the rifles." She leaned down, setting aside the skillet. Popping open a leather pouch on the closest soldier's belt, she reached in and pulled out a handful of rifle cartridges.

With Frode's help Margit wrestled a rifle from Tree Stump's back.

"Here, take these." Gerda stepped toward her holding out a hand.

Tucking the rifle under one arm, Margit cupped her hands to capture the cartridges. She managed to stuff them into her jacket pocket.

"Help me get the other rifle." Gerda pulled at the dead soldier's jacket as Frode pulled the rifle from beneath him. He handed it to her. "Pay close attention, we don't have time to waste on this."

"Can't I just take one of the crossbows?" Margit held the rifle out as if it were a serpent ready to strike.

"No, you're not strong enough to draw the bowstring, besides, a rifle shot will knock a man off his feet. Now watch." With careful instructions Gerda walked the girl through loading and unloading the rifle.

After a couple of tries, Gerda cocked back the hammer and brought the rifle to her shoulder. "Keep your finger off the trigger, till you're ready to fire. You don't want to accidentally shoot yourself in the foot."

With her lower lip clenched between her teeth, Margit cocked the weapon. She brought it to her shoulder, struggling to find a comfortable position.

"Once it's against your shoulder, point it at what you want to shoot, and pulled the trigger." She mimicked the action. "Hold it tight, or it'll bite you."

"Bite me?"

"Yes, the recoil will get you."

Margit nodded, not really understanding.

"Remember, don't point it at anything you don't want to shoot, and don't touch the trigger till you're ready to fire. Do you understand?"

"Yes, ma'am. I think so."

"Don't try anything fancy. Load it, cock it, point and shoot. Unload and repeat. Alright?"

"Yes, ma'am." There was a lack of confidence in the reply. "How do you know these things, ma'am?"

"A woman should know how to defend herself. She can't sit around waiting for someone else to save her." Gerda eased the hammer down, careful not to let it drop on the firing pin. "Once you get to the dungeons lock the main door, if you can. If not, go the council room. I'll let the Admiral know to keep an eye out for you."

"But what about the ice door in the tunnel?" Frode said.

" _You_ stay out of the tunnels." She wagged a finger at him. "I don't want you getting trapped down there with soldiers roaming about."

"But, we could…"

"I said, no, Master Frode." The steel in her tone, left no room for debate. "You go and check the dungeons, then you get out of there, do you understand?"

"Yes, ma'am." He bowed his head, scuffing the toe of a shoe against the floor.

She ran a hand over his hair, with a gentle ruffle. "Off with you now. Be careful."

Each took up their weapon and started down the hall.

Gerda watched till they were out of sight. Closing her eyes, she offered a silent prayer for their safety. It pained her to know there was nothing more she could do for them.

Shaking off the thought her attention turned to the dead soldiers. She stepped to the closest one, bending to dig a handful of cartridges from his pouch. Her eyes drifted to his shattered face.

She'd never killed a man before. Not that the thought hadn't crossed her mind. After learning of the things that Southern Isles dog had done to her girls, she'd given into a fit of rage. It had taken Kai's calming reason and Alma's help to wrestle the meat cleaver from her.

 _Next time, I'm going to kill the bastard, protocol be damned._ She looked the dead man square in the face. "You got better than you deserved." Any hints of guilt or remorse vanished with the thought. She tucked the cartridges into her jacket pocket, stepping away from the man.

Mumbling to herself she started down the hallway. "Invade my home, threaten my staff, my family, my girls…"

 _My girls._ She stopped short. Anna was still in town, and Elsa…her chest tightened at the thought of Elsa. She shook off the thoughts. There was no time for sitting about, wringing her hands over things she couldn't control. She needed to find and protect her people. Once the castle was secure, she'd set about finding her girls.

She hefted the rifle in both hands and started for the council room.


	36. Chapter 36

September 14, 1840

Curses and threats raced through Anna's mind. Her jaw clenched, to keep them from escaping. She'd known Reino was a brute, but she hadn't considered him a traitor. The thought brought her internal rant to a halt. If he was a traitor, who else was?

She lowered the glass, turning to the men scattered about the room. Were any of them involved? _No._ She shook off the thought. _They would never hurt me. You said, the same thing about Elsa, and she froze you._ Mocked a small voice. _Shut up!_ Her eyes closed against the memory of ice seeping into her bones. She shivered. _Elsa would never hurt me on purpose, and neither would my men. I trust them._

 _They'll abandon you. Just like Elsa has, again._ Taunted the voice.

Anna's eyes opened. Her gaze was drawn to the snowflake suspended over the castle. "She'll come."

"I'm sorry, Your Highness, did you say something?"

"No, I…" Beyond the far window Anna's attention was drawn to fluttering bright cloth. "They've reached the fjord wall." She hurried to the window.

Morten came to her side.

Blocked by the fjord gate, the Lienz ship turned hard on its starboard side, bringing its cannon to bear on one of the towers. Fire and smoke bellowed from the ship's cannon.

Anna could feel the rumble of the cannons in her chest, as the defenses along the wall returned fire.

Stray cannonballs sailed pass their targets. Most fell short, splashing into the fjord. One punched a hole through the wall of a building, and another embedded itself in the docks.

Unable to withstand the coastal canons, the ship turned out to sea, circling to make another run.

The farthest of the Lienz ships was listing hard to one side, smoke and fire bellowing from her belly. Between her and the second ship the Agdar sailed toward the fjord. Tattered sails caught enough wind to keep the Arendelle flag ship speeding along. It bore down on its prey.

Anna wondered if the first ship would attack the Agdar. Would the ship be able to withstand a double attack?

"There's more ships approaching." Morten pointed out three dots on the horizon.

Anna raised the spyglass. Her heart sank as Lienz flags came into focus.

"Are they ours?" Halvor strained to see the distant vessels.

"No." Anna lowered the glass, pressing it closed.

"Have we lost the fleet?" Adrian looked to Morten.

"I don't know. But, we can't wait here to find out." Morten stepped away from the window.

Anna flinched at the crack of a gunshot followed by sounds of a scuffle from the stairwell.

"Get up there!" Peder climbed into view, dragging the young tower guard by his collar. He tossed the man into the center of the room. "He tried to shoot Lauris in the back, sir."

Morten reached the man a step ahead of Anna.

Grabbing him by his jacket, Morten pulled him to his knees. "Who are you working for?"

"I'm a member of the guard, ju…just like you."

Hardened knuckles struck the man's cheek. His head snapped to one side, blood flowing from a busted lip.

"I'm not a _traitor_." Spit flew from Morten's lips. The man cringed as it splattered his face. Morten pulled him closer. "Who sent you?"

"He showed up this morning, sir, with orders to replace, Corporal Bakken." The other tower guard said.

"What orders?" Morten's eyes narrowed, his hand twisting in the jacket fabric, for a better grip.

The guard went to a small table, and rifled through a pile of paperwork. He pulled out a paper and hurried to hand it to Morten.

Anna snatched it from his hands, reading over the short command. Her breath caught at the name signed across the bottom. She read it again to be certain. Her eyes rose to meet Morten's. "Tollak send him."

"Tollak?" Something dark and dangerous flashed in Morten's eyes. He pulled the man in closer. "Why did he send you here?"

"I…I don't…." Another punch caused his eyes to roll upward, before coming back to settle on Morten. "He…he stopped me in the courtyard this morning and gave me the order. He said, he wanted me to keep watch on the main road."

Anna placed a hand on Morten's arm, staying it before he could land another blow. "What were you watching for?"

His eyes darted between her and Morten's raised fist. "You, ma'am. I was to signal the raiders when you were back in town."

Anna's mind whirled through the events since Hans' escape. So many little things she had ignored fell into place. There was only one answer.

"Tollak's the traitor." Halvor gave voice to her fears.

"Halvor!" Adrian snapped. "Watch your tongue with such talk."

"How can you deny it?" Halvor refused to back down.

"Do you realize what you're saying?" Adrian seemed less sure of his defense.

"Halvor's right." Anna felt all eyes turn to her. "For months Tollak's been doing little things to under mind Elsa." She looked to Morten. "That's why he tried to take you and Halvor off my protection detail. He wanted his men in place. It's why he's fought so hard to keep Reino close by."

Morten nodded. "And he's been reassigning men throughout the castle and town. We've no way to know who's working with him." He pulled the guard up. "How many of you traitors are in the ranks?"

"I'm not a traitor." His head snapped back from a blow.

"Answer me, or I'm going to start cutting off parts of your traitor hide and tossing them in the fjord."

Anna could feel the rage radiating off Morten. It fueled her own anger.

"I…I'm not sure." His eyes darted to the men surrounding him. "But, he has a plan to bring down the witch."

"My sister is not a witch." Fists at her side, Anna took a step toward the man.

"What has Tollak promised you, boy?" A hard shake drew his attention from Anna.

"He says, Prince Hans will protect us from the wit…Queen Elsa's magic."

"Hans!" Anna spit the name. "Hans doesn't care about you! He doesn't care about anyone but himself! He'll use you, then cast you off to die!"

His eyes darted between the enraged Princess and Morten. "But what of the witch?"

"Elsa's not a witch!" Her fist cracked against his cheek.

The force of the blow caused Morten to take a step forward to keep his grip on the man.

She ignored the pain in her hand, drawing it back for another strike.

"Princess Anna." Morten's voice was soft.

Fist raised, teeth clenched, her nostrils flared with each breath. "What?!"

"We need to focus on getting you out of here."

Pent up rage had found its release. She had little desire to contain it. Her hand trembled as she forced it down. "How?"

"We need to get to the castle, ma'am." Morten shoved the dazed man away, allowing him to collapse on the floor.

"Tollak's at the castle." Halvor pointed out.

"True, but so is the Admiral. I believe we can trust him." Morten said.

"And if we can't?" Adrian looked between the men.

"What choice do we have?" Morten waved toward the fjord windows. "The enemy is blocking the sea, and there are raiders in the mountains. At least, in the castle we can make a stand. We'll never last here."

Silence settled over the room. From the street below horses clip clopped about, as men called to each other.

"Flares." All eyes turned to Normund. He waved toward a large wooden crate tucked in one corner. "We've got signal flares. We could use them to signal the castle for more men."

"And Reino will send them back." Halvor leaned against the table.

"Not if it's a Crown distress signal." Anna looked to the men gawking at her. "You know, a red flare followed by a purple one to let them know a member of the royal family is in trouble?"

"Yes, Your Highness," Morten said. "I know what it is. If I may ask, ma'am, how do _you_ know that?"

Anna shrugged. "I got bored one winter and read the signal code manual. Spent an entire month writing my homework assignments in code." She waved it off with a little chuckle. "Drove my Latin tutor mad, till Mother made me stop."

Several of the men laughed shaking their heads.

Morten chuckled, a hint of affection in his soft gaze. "You never cease to amaze me, Your Highness."

Blush tinted Anna's cheeks as she ducked her head, fingertips swiping at polished metal instead of hair. She'd forgotten about the helmet. "It could work. Everyone will see the flares. Reino can't turn them all away."

"And we'd be telling Tollak exactly where you are." Morten dismissed the suggestion with a shake of his head. "No, we can't risk it. We don't know how many men he has among the ranks."

"But, the flares would be visible throughout the town, and even, from the mountains. If Elsa sees them, she might be able to…" Anne's eyes widened. "Oh no."

"Princess Anna, what's wrong?" Morten said.

"Tollak sent scouts to look for Elsa. She doesn't know they're traitors."

"They may not be, Your Highness." His grim features did nothing to support the attempt at reassuring her.

"No! He said, he chose his two best men. He sent them to kill her. We have to warn her."

"Your Highness," Morten raised his open hands, easing closer, trying to calm her. "there is nothing we can do. Our focus must be on getting _you_ to the safety of the castle. I'm sorry, ma'am, but the Queen's fate is out of our hands."

Cannon fire erupted along the fjord wall, drowning out Anna's protest. The Lienz ship completed its pass, turning once more to the open sea. More stray cannon balls peppered the town and docks.

"Princess Anna!" Bellowed a voice from the street below.

Anna's brows arched upward, disappearing beneath her bangs. She spun and hurried to the window, Morten close on her heels.

Below several riders approached the tower. One carried a rifle with a white cloth tied to the barrel. They parted as a man moved forward.

Anna's eyes narrowed. "Baron Ulstein."

"Your Highness," He dipped his head to her in a mock bow. "surrender to me, and I promise I will leave your men unharmed."

"He's lying." Halvor's teeth grit on the words.

Morten leaned in whispering to her. "He's hoping to use you as a hostage, once the Queen returns, ma'am."

Anna was grateful he hadn't said, if, she returns. It was comforting to know she wasn't the only one with faith in her sister. "Why should I believe you?"

"You haven't any choice, Princess. We have you surrounded."

"We've the high ground, and a town full of soldiers. You're the one outnumbered." She hoped, she sounded more confident than she felt.

"Once the Lienz ships dock your soldiers will be too busy to help. You'll be cut off, with no way of reaching the castle. Don't make this harder than it needs to be."

Her eyes narrowed, glaring at the man. _I'd pay a handful of gold Krones for a chance to knock that arrogant ass off his horse._

"My patience is growing thin, Princess."

"Set off the flares." She whispered.

"Your Highness, I don't…"

"Someone out there will help us." She looked Morten in the eye. "They'll come. I know they will."

She couldn't read the emotions stirring in his eyes. Relief washed over her as he nodded, turned and gestured to several men.

They moved to the crate and set about arranging two flares.

He turned back to Anna with a bow of his head.

"Thank you." She whispered.

Ulstein's voice dipped into a low growl. "Don't make me come after you, _girl_. If you do, I promise I'll make you, and your men, suffer for it."

Anna's jaw tightened. _How dare this arrogant bastard threatened me or my men. If Elsa were here, he wouldn't be so brave._ She sobered at the thought. _But, Elsa's not here._ Her back stiffened. She folded her hands atop the window sill, glaring down at Ulstein. _No, this is my fight._

"The flares are set, sir." The tower guard announced.

"Light the flares, Captain." Anna didn't take her eyes from Ulstein.

Morten gave the order with a wave of his hand.

The air sizzled with the burn of gunpowder laced fuses.

There was a whoosh as the first flare leapt through the window. It was quickly followed by the second. Her gaze never left Ulstein as his attention turned skyward.

Smoke trails marked their path across the sky. The first exploded in a burst of red sparkles, high over the fjord. A moment later a purple burst appeared.

Anna's lips curled up into a satisfied smirk, as she watched Ulstein's bravo fade. "My men are coming for you, Baron."

His face hardened, dark eyes glared up at her. "Have it your way, little girl." He jerked the reins hard, causing the horse's head to snap to one side. The animal protested the abuse with a sharp whinny, turning away from the tower. "Take down that door." Not looking back, he rode off.

Musket fire riddled the tower. Halvor pulled Anna from the window, pressing her into the floor under his weight.

Most of the shot bounced off or embedded in cracks along the outer wall. A few rounds managed to find their way through the windows. They whizzed by like angry bees, before embedding in the wooden support beams. Some ricocheted off stones and back out windows, others bounced from the stones seeking softer targets. They found none.

Anna's men jumped back to the windows, returning fire.

"Hold them back!" Morton ordered, firing on a rider who rushed the door with a rope in hand. The man dropped from the saddle. Three more took his place.

Halvor kept Anna pinned to the floor as another barrage of musket balls whizzed through the tower. She could do nothing as the men around her fought back. Her ears rang from the rifle fire, causing a pain to build behind her eyes.

Cannon fire from the Lienz ship merged into defensive fire from the wall. Anna could feel the floor shake beneath her. Among the musket fire she heard the whistle of stray cannon balls. Somewhere in the distance they struck along the docks. Anna released a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding.

The weight lifted from her back. Before she could draw a full breath, strong hands caught her under the arms and lifted her. She bit back a yelp, as her feet swung out before settling on the floor.

With several quick steps Halvor crossed the room, placing her near the stone hearth.

Rifle fire and shouts began drifting in from the windows facing the docks.

Careful to shield himself with the window frame, Halvor leaned forward.

Anna eased up beside him.

Arendelle Marines rushed across the docks toward the tower.

She tugged at Halvor's sleeve, bouncing on the balls of her feet. "I knew they'd come." Her joy was crushed as two men crumpled from rifle fire.

"By Odin's balls, now what?" Halvor moved to the window facing the next building.

Any other time, Anna would have relished one of Halvor's curses. The gravity of his oath made the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end.

He raised his rifle and fired.

Anna reached the window in time to see a raider spin away from a sandbag pile. His partner continued to fire on the Marines, unaware of the threat from above.

Before she could reach for her bow, Halvor reloaded and sighted in on the second man.

The bullet entered at the curve of his neck and shoulder, passing through his body to exit just below the opposite ribs. He dropped to the ground.

With the path clear, the troops on the dock charged forward. They took up positions at the sand bags, firing on the raiders. Gunfire aimed at the tower eased as the raiders were forced to engage the Marines.

Cannon fire drown out the rifles as the Lienz ship made another pass at the fjord tower. Stone blocks yielded to the metal balls. The old tower held as the ship passed.

Anna released the breath she'd been holding. Her relief was short lived as one side of the fjord gate began a slow descent from the tower.

 _No._ She leapt to the window, watching in horror as the gate splashed into the water. The other half hung useless from the opposite tower. "The fjord gate is down!"

 **0000**

Torches placed at wide berths along the tunnel wall, provided enough light to allow one to find their path. Still it left large sections of the wall in deep shadows.

Frode and Margit clung to the safety of the shadows, as they worked their way down the tunnel.

 _This is stupid._ With each step the voice grew louder in Margit's head. It had started the moment she agreed to Frode's plan. He had insisted they needed to make sure the ice gate was closed.

 _You're listening to a child._ She wasn't sure what bothered her more, the words or that the voice sounded like Gerda. She shivered, holding the rifle to her chest. Stupid or not, they couldn't let more enemy soldiers in.

They paused at a curve in the tunnel, beyond it the light grew brighter, with a faint yellow glow. Margit's head cocked to one side at the sound of metal clinking against metal.

Frode looked to her with a cock of his head.

She shrugged.

The boy eased around the corner, jumping back a moment later. He pointed at her rifle and raised a finger.

She mouthed, one soldier?

He nodded.

They exchanged several hand gestures and shrugs trying to communicate a plan of action. Frode wanted to attack. She wanted to retreat.

Margit's raised a hand. Her head cocked to one side as she strained to hear over the pounding of her heart.

Frode stopped to listen.

The faint crunch of boot heels against dirt moved from one side of the tunnel to the other. There was a rustling of clothing, followed by the sound of something splashing against the ground.

They frowned at each other before easing around the wall.

In the far corner, the guard stood with his back to them, whistling as he pissed.

Heat rose in Margit's cheeks. _How did I let myself get talked into this mess?_

A hard tug on her sleeve, brought her out of the thought.

Frode gestured toward a pile of packs. The guard's rifle lay against the pile. He pointed at his chest, then to the rifle.

 _No._ Margit shook her head mouthing the word.

The boy scowled at her before darting around the corner.

Lunging for him, she caught only air. Silent curses begged for release. She looked between the boy and the soldier. _This is stupid._ Gerda's voice warned. _Yes, ma'am, it is._

With a breath to steel herself, she eased forward raising the rifle. It was almost to her shoulder, when she remembered to cock it. Unable to pull the hammer back from a raised position, she rested the stock against her thigh. With the proper leverage she pulled the hammer back. It locked into placed with a loud snap.

Frode froze his eyes wide.

She winced at the sound, struggling to bring the stock to her shoulder.

Yellow water sprayed across the wall and ground as the man spun to face her. Her nose crinkled in disgust at the sight.

"What the hell?" His hands were still at his crotch as he faced her.

She leveled the rifle at him. The weapon felt heavy and awkward in her hands. "Stay where you are!"

Frode moved toward the packs, sword in hand.

The soldier's lips curled upward as he got a better look at his assailants. "Easy now, girl. Why don't you put that down before you hurt someone?" His hands moved out to his sides as he eased a step forward.

Margit felt her cheeks burn red hot at the sight of the limp flesh hanging out of his trousers. She kept her eyes on his face, trying to ignore the rest of him. "Don't move."

"I'll close the door." Frode rushed toward the leather gloves.

Too late Margit realized what he was doing. She watched in horror as the soldier lunged, snatching the boy from the ground.

With an arm around Frode's throat, the soldier used him as a shield, while trying to wrestle the sword from his hand. "Give me that, you little brat."

"Let him go!" Margit lowered the rifle, afraid she might shoot Frode by mistake.

Arms and legs flailing, Frode strikes had no effect on the man. His hand brushed something soft. He latched onto the appendage and pulled with all his might.

The man's head arched back, his painfilled howl echoing off the walls. His knees buckled, dropping him to the ground. Fresh pain shot through his groin as Frode hadn't released him yet.

"You little, bastard!" Blinded by tears, he lashed out with an arm.

It caught Frode across the chest. The blow sent the boy sailing. He landed among the packs. His foot struck the guard's rifle, knocking it deep into the pile.

Beyond the ice wall came distant voices and the sound of running feet.

Frode sat up. He looked to Margit.

 _Soldiers._ Icy fingers of fear brushed down her spine. _Run, we need to run._

Seated on his knees, the man began to laugh. "I'm going to skin you brats alive."

Scrambling to his feet Frode started for the gloves. His fingers brushed against the leather, then they were gone.

With a lunge the soldier snatched them up. "You ain't getting off that easy, boy." He drew back his arm to toss them through the doorway.

"No!" Frode reached out to stop him. He flinched at the sharp crack of a rifle shot.

The soldier jerked as the bullet shattered his spine. He dropped face down in the dirt.

Margit never saw the bullet strike. The rifle fired, and her world exploded in a flash of color and pain.

As the world came back into focus she found herself staring at the tunnel ceiling. Something warm trickled over her mouth and cheek. _Blood._ She rolled to one side, spitting it out. Her nose and jaw ached where the rifle barrel had slammed into her face from the recoil.

 _It will bite you,_ Gerda's voice echoed in her head. That was an understatement. Blood dripped from her nose to the ground.

"Margit, help me!"

"Frode?" She tried to shake away the last of the fog from her mind. Pain throbbed harder at the motion.

Head down Frode pushed against the door with all his might. It would not close.

Margit's pain addled mind took a moment to realize the problem. The dead guard was blocking the door.

"Faster!" Came a cry from beyond the wall.

Fear brought Margit to her senses. She stumbled to her feet.

Frode grabbed the man's booted leg pulling at it with no effect.

"He's too heavy for that. Help me roll him." Margit squatted twisting her fingers into his uniform jacket and lifted. Muscles strained as she rose rolling the man to his side.

"They're getting closer!" Frode dropped to his knees beside her.

"Push!"

It took two more rolls to get him clear of the doorway.

"That's good. Shut the door!" She grabbed a limp arm, pulling it out of the way.

Frode rushed to the door. With a hard shove, it glided forward.

Margit turned to find two soldiers sprinting toward her. Their grim, determined faces sent a fresh jolt of fear through her. "Close it!" She scrambled to Frode's side. Hands out reaching for the door.

"No! You need gloves!"

She pulled off her jacket, wrapping her hands into it. Even through the layers of wool she could feel the cold.

The door closed with a soft swoosh. Before either could reach for the lock, they were knocked back as the soldiers slammed into the opposite side.

Beyond the door they heard both men scream as bare flesh froze in an instant.

With a final push, they slammed the door closed. Margit held it as Frode slid the large bolt into place securing it.

She stepped back, pulling Frode away from the door.

Beyond the wall, they could hear muffled shouts and occasional gunfire. The door remained undamaged.

Exhausted Margit pulled him into a hug. Tears slipped down her cheeks as she clung to him, shaking with laughter.

His arms went around her waist, holding her tight. Laughing as he clung to her.

Satisfied they were both still alive and would be for a little longer, Margit released him. "Are you hurt?" She brushed frost from his hair where it had come too close to the ice.

"No, I'm okay." He pulled a handkerchief from his pocket and handed it to her.

"Thanks." She wiped blood and tears from her face.

"You're welcome." He moved to the pile and began digging through it. "We should stack the packs up."

"Whatever for?" Margit stumbled toward her rifle.

"We can hide behind them while we guard the door." With a tug he pulled the guard's rifle from the pile.

"We're not guarding the door." She chuckled, fumbling with the rifle till it snapped open. "Gerda, is already going to have our heads for coming down here."

"I'm staying. Someone has to keep the door locked."

"Don't be silly." Fishing out the spent cartridge she tossed it aside and slipped in a fresh one. "We can't stay here." She snapped the rifle closed. It felt more natural in her hands. With it cradled across one arm she moved to the boy.

"We have too." He plopped down beside the packs, the rifle resting across his lap.

"Frode…" She sighed, weary of arguing with the boy.

"This is our home. We have to defend it."

"It's not safe here."

"It's not safe anywhere, as long as those soldiers are in the castle." His gaze never left the ice wall.

"No, I guess it's not." Her shoulders sagged with the admittance.

"Do you think the ice will hold?" There was an ever so slight hint of fear in the boy's voice. 

She sat down beside him. "Of course, it will. It's Queen Elsa's ice, what could break it?" She slipped an arm around his shoulders.

He rested his head on her shoulder. "I miss her."

"Me too." Margit lowered her cheek atop his head. Her thoughts turned to her family, and Viktoria. She offered a silent prayer for their safety.

 **0000**

Morten rushed to Anna's side, in time to see the Lienz ship circle back out to sea. "We can't stay here."

"How are we going to get pass the men below?" Halvor said.

Anna stepped back. Something hard bumped the back of her legs, throwing her off balance. Flailing she caught Halvor's arm, saving her from falling into the open flare crate.

Mumbling a curse, she glared at the offending box. Frustration gave way to a plan. She pulled one of the flares from the crate. "What if we blast our way out?"

"What?" Drawn from his thoughts, Morten frowned at her.

"We could fire flares at them. Use it as a distraction."

Morten ran a finger over the paper casing. "I think you might be onto something, Your Highness." He began digging through the crate. "Hold this." He handed her a small leather bag.

She grunted at the unexpected weight, slipping a hand underneath if for support.

Morten stacked two cartridge pouches atop a small keg of gun powder, and carried them to the table.

"What are you doing?" Anna watched him pull a cork from the keg, and tilt it up, pouring a small pile of gunpowder onto the table.

"We're going to need something with a little more kick than a flare." He sat the keg aside and opened one of the pouches. Scooping up a handful of powder, he dumped it into the pouch. "I need some musket balls." He nodded to the bag in Anna's hands.

She sat the leather bag atop the table with a thud. Nimble fingers worked open the drawstring, and she reached in. Scooping up a handful of lead balls. She held them out to him.

"Thank you." He stuffed them into the pouch. Packing them down, he held out his hand for more.

Anna placed another handful in his outstretched palm. "You're making a bomb?"

"Yes, this should help clear us a path to the street." He packed in more gunpowder. "I need a fuse."

"Here." Halvor laid one of the flares on the table. He pulled a small dagger from his belt and cut the fuse free. "This should work." He held it out to Morten.

"That's too long. Cut it in half." Morten continued to pack the pouch.

Draping the center of the fuse over the blade, Halvor sliced through it with a tug. "I don't think you should go any shorter."

Morten took one of the halves, shoving it deep into the pouch. "No, I don't want it going off in our faces."

Musket balls riddled the tower as the enemy unleashed a barrage. Halvor pulled Anna down, dragging her under the table.

One of the guardsmen jerked back from the window. Blood and other matter exploded from the back of his head as a musket ball passed through his skull. He dropped to the ground.

Anna found herself at eye level with the mutilated corpse. Blood and brain matter lay exposed at the back of his shattered skull. She squeezed her eyes shut against the image. It didn't go away.

As the last bullet embedded in a wooden rafter, Morten climbed to his feet and set about making a second bomb.

Halvor lifted Anna to her feet. "Are you alright, ma'am? You look a little pale."

"I'm fine." She lied, forcing down the nausea burning the back of her throat.

"We're ready, Your Highness." Morten brushed gunpowder from his hands.

Anna moved to his side.

"Listen up." Morten ordered. "We'll move downstairs and form up in two equal squads. Remember, there are two bombs. Once the second one goes off, first squad will move out into the street forming a firing line." He pointed to Anna. "Halvor, and I will follow with the Princess. After we're clear, second squad will fall in behind us. Form a circle around the Princess. Close ranks and fill gaps as needed. Once we're in the street we don't stop till we reach the castle. Understood?"

A chorus of Yeses, and nodded heads answered him.

"Sir," Adrian spoke up. "Who's going to throw the bombs?"

"I need three volunteers." Morten looked around the room. "Someone to toss the bombs, and two others to help hold the tower once we're gone. We can't let them take the tower, especially while the Princess is exposed in the street."

"Hold the tower?" Anna looked between Morten and the men. "No, we can't leave them behind."

"We've no choice, Your Highness. We must get you to the castle before that ship docks. I don't know any other way." Morten said.

"I'll stay."

Anna's heart dropped as she turned to Normund. "No, you can't."

"I can't run, Your Highness." He patted the bandage on his leg. "Carrying me will just slow you down. It'll be alright."

She hated lies. "Normund," moving to his side, she blinked back the sting of tears. "I…we'll send someone for you. I promise." She hated her own lies more.

"You mustn't fret over me, Your Highness." His eyes crinkled with a familiar warmth.

She threw her arms around his neck. "I'm sorry."

"Whatever for?" He wrapped an arm around her, drawing a shaky breath. "It has been an honor to watch over you, Princess Anna. Be safe." With a gentle squeeze he whispered to her. "Come now, it's time for you to go home."

Over the years those words had been his gentle way of shooing her from the training grounds, when she'd stayed too long. She pressed a kiss to his cheek. "Thank you, Normund, for everything." Unable to meet his gaze, she turned away. _Coward._ Taunted a faint voice.

Peder and Lauris helped him to a window. They handed him the bombs, and placed a lit lantern beside him, along with a rifle. Each clasped his shoulder. He nodded to them in turn, before they stepped away.

"Sir," Adrian said. "I'll stay with him."

"No, Lieutenant, I need you with me." Morten looked to the men. "I need two volunteers to stay behind and provide cover fire."

Four men stepped up.

Pride shown on Morten's face as he looked to each man. It was replaced with regret as he pointed out two of them. "One of you keep an eye on the stairs. We don't want them getting the high ground."

"Yes, sir." They answered in unison.

Anna went to each man, looking them in the eye as she took a hand in both of hers giving it a firm shake. "Thank you for your bravery and service." The words seemed hollow and impersonal in her own ear. _They're going to die because of me._ Each man stood a little taller as he bowed to her, before releasing her hand. The guilt weighing on her shoulders grew heavier.

Outside Marines and raiders continued to exchange fire across the street.

"Halvor, once we start moving, you are not to leave the Princess's side." Morten ordered.

"Yes, sir."

"Check your weapons and fix bayonets." Morten pulled a bayonet from his belt.

Around the room, rifle chambers opened and closed. Bayonets snapped into placed.

"They've got a rope on the door!" Called one of the guardsmen.

Wood splintered with a loud crack. It was followed by shouts and gunfire. Two of the guardsmen moved to either side of the stairwell, pointing their rifles into the dim light.

Peder appeared, backing up the stairs, firing and reloading as he moved. "They've breached the door!"

Clear of the stairs, he stepped to one side. Lauris appeared and took a position opposite him. They continued to fire down into the stairwell.

"Hold your positions!" Morten fired on the men below, rushing toward the doorway. "Do not let them up those stairs!"

Two raiders tried to rush the stairwell, both were shot dead, tumbling out of sight.

More raiders made their way into the tower.

The traitor guard shouldered his way past the men at the stairwell. Before they could grab him, he started down the stairs. "Don't shoot! I'm one of you!"

Bullets riddled his body. Jerking with each strike his body tumbled to the landing. Settling into the corner, it sat upright like a macabre rag doll.

"How are we going to get pass them?" Peder fired at a face that appeared from the side of the stairs. It ducked back as the bullet passed by.

"Same as before." Morten said. "We'll use one bomb to clear below, and the second to clear the street."

"Won't we blow ourselves up?" Anna looked to the men for agreement.

"No, the floor should protect us." Morten stamped a boot against it. "Halvor, make sure the Princess is shielded."

"Yes, sir." He slung the rifle over his shoulder. With one hand, he flipped the table on its side and pushed it toward the fireplace. He held out a hand to Anna. "Over here, Your Highness."

She didn't argue, moving to the space, between the table and fireplace.

Halvor pulled the table to them.

They knelt behind it.

"Lieutenant," Morten looked to him. "As soon as the bomb clears I want four men down the stairs to secure the entrance. We need to move fast, before they have a chance to regroup."

"Yes, sir." Adrian pointed out four men. "You're with me."

They nodded in understanding.

"Normund, are you ready?" Morten asked.

"Yes, sir."

"Stand clear." Everyone moved back from the stairwell at the order.

Morten and several men huddled in behind the table, with Anna.

A lone guard stepped to the top of the stair, with a bomb in one hand and a torch in the other.

Morten looked around the room to confirm his men were ready.

Halvor pulled Anna close, shielding her with his body.

With a nod from Morten, the guard touched the torch to the fuse. It sparked to life, flames raced toward the pouch. He tossed the pouch down the opening. It hit the wall at the first landing and bounced out of sight. He dove away from the stairwell.

Below startled cries were followed by the shuffle of boots. The tower shook with an ear shattering explosion. Dust rained down from the rafters.

Anna curled in tighter as tiny bits of debris pinged off her helmet.

Smoke bellowed up from the stairwell, curling around Adrian as he started down. "Let's go!" His men fell in behind him.

Outside the fighting had stopped.

There were several random gunshots from below.

Adrian called up. "All clear!"

"Move out!" Morten ordered.

Peder and Lauris started down the stairs.

Halvor shoved the table aside with one hand. The other caught Anna's arm, pulling her up and toward the stairwell. She caught a final glimpse of Normund seated at the window, before she was forced down the stairs.

Her foot slipped, and she tumbled backward, catching herself on a step. Something warm and sticky coated her hand. She tried not to think about what, and from where it had come from.

Strong fingers wrapped around her bicep with a vice like grip. She bit back a yelp as the fingers grew tighter. With a jerk, she was lifted to her feet, and forced down the stairs.

Halvor pulled her along, guiding her through the bodies littering the floor. They reached a section of stone wall, well clear of the doorway. Men lined up on either side of the door.

Morten signaled Adrian who was standing at the foot of the stairs. He signaled the next man up.

A moment later the second bomb sailed from the tower window landing behind the cart a group of raiders were crouched behind.

Men darted from behind the cart to be shot down by the Marines lining the dock side of the street. One of the men grabbed the bomb and drew back an arm to throw it. It exploded in his hand, ripping him and those closest to him to shreds. Shrapnel tore through the raiders, and struck the tower, chipping away at the stone.

Anna's ears were still ringing from the blast as Halvor drug her through the doorway. She blinked against the blinding sunlight.

Encircled by her men, they ran for the dock side of the street.

With the enemy still reeling from the explosion, the Marines scrambled over the barricades, charging the raiders positions.

Men clashed into each other with brutal force. Normund and the others began laying down a cover fire from the tower.

In the distance Anna could see the flags fluttering along the castle bridge. More soldiers charged toward them to confront the Baron's men. From the opposite end of the street a large group of raiders appeared.

She and her men were caught squarely between them.


	37. Chapter 37

September 14, 1840

Admiral Halldor huddled around the council table with Major Finn Dahl and two aides. "We need more men along the dock defenses." He tapped a finger at a spot on the map.

"We could draw them from the outer defenses along the Southern road." Major Dahl pointed to a wooden soldier atop the map. "Anyone trying to attack from that direction would have to climb the cliffs and march for miles. We would have plenty of notice before they reached the outer checkpoints."

"Agreed." Halldor's eyes swept back and forth over the map, searching for something he'd missed.

From beyond the doors came a shout, followed by the sound of pounding feet.

Halldor's mustache drooped into a frown. He motioned to one of the aides. "See what that's about?"

Before the man could respond, a guardsman charged through the doorway. Blood soiled the front of his uniform where an arrow protruded from his shoulder.

"Sir! The enemy…!" His words ended with a grunt. Momentum sent him sprawling face first across the table. A second arrow was embedded in the center of his back.

Maps were pushed away, as wooden figures bounced over the floor before rolling under the table.

Two Lienz soldiers burst into the room. One tossed aside his spent crossbow, pulling a rifle from his back. The other raised his bow and fired.

One of the aides fell, an arrow through his chest.

Halldor hurried to a desk, at the far corner of the room, and pulled open a drawer.

Major Dahl drew his sword and charged the first soldier. Before the man could level the rifle, Dahl drove the sword through his chest.

As the blade severed the man's heart, a crossbow stock slammed into Dahl's ribs. Bone cracked, stealing Dahl's breath away. He stumbled back a step, saving him from a crushed skull as the remaining Lienz soldier swung the weapon at his head. It clipped his forehead. Dazed by the blow, Dahl spun away dropping to the floor.

Throwing down the crossbow, the soldier unslung his rifle.

The last aide charged in to take the Major's place.

With the man atop him, the soldier had no time to shoulder the rifle. Bracing the stock against his hip, the barrel pointed at the aide's chest. He snapped back the hammer and reached for the trigger.

There was a sharp crack.

The Lienz soldier's head snapped to one side as a bullet struck his temple. He dropped to the ground dead.

Smoke curled from the end of Halldor's pistol. He lowered the weapon, placing it on the desk. "How the hell, did they get in here?" Not expecting an answer, he moved toward the table, rubbing at the discomfort in his chest.

With a hand on the table for support, Dahl pulled himself to his knees.

The aide drew back a step as a figure in an Arendelle officer's uniform stalked into the room. He breathed a sigh of relieve. "Colonel…"

Tollak raised a pistol and fired point blank at the man's face.

Before the aide's body hit the floor, Tollak raised a second pistol at Halldor. Not allowing any chance for protest he pulled the trigger.

Halldor raised an arm, shielding his face, unable to do more.

With a lunge, Dahl threw himself between Halldor and the bullet. His body dropped to the table.

Halldor lowered his arm, taking in the room. All his men lay dead.

Rage erupted as his gaze settled on the man standing at the far end of the table. "You bastard!" He drew his sword, rushing at Tollak.

Tossing away the pistols, Tollak back pedaled from the attack. His sword cleared the scabbard, deflecting the blade meant for his heart.

Steel rang against steel. Each man eager to draw the other's blood.

Pain throbbed in Halldor's chest. He gulped air with each breath. Sweat trickled down his cheeks. Weak muscles strained and burned with each movement. He cursed the pain. Before his injury he could have run Tollak through on the first exchange.

"You're making this harder than it needs to be, Askar."

"Go to hell." Years of practice allowed him to quick step in, thrusting the tip at Tollak's chest. Another time the attack would have killed. His battered body lacked the speed and strength needed to land the blow.

With a sharp strike, Tollak knocked the sword from Halldor's hand.

Helpless to stop it, Halldor watched it sail across the room. He drew back several steps, trying to put some distance between them.

"Come now, Askar, don't make me chase you down." Tollak eased closer.

"Don't mock me, you traitor bastard!" Halldor's fist clenched for want of a weapon.

Tollak's features darkened. "I am not the one who supported the King's lies, helping hide a monster from the people for decades."

"I've no shame in my service to King Agdar, or my Queen. Can you say the same?"

"What have I to be ashamed of?" Tollak said. " _You_ are the one who helped keep secrets."

"Is that what this is about?" Halldor's eyes narrowed. "You're angry the King didn't bring you into his confidence?"

"No! He tricked me into sheltering a witch!" There was an ever so slight twitch of Tollak's lips, as he fought to hold something back. "I was his second in command. Yet, he didn't trust me."

"You petty, little bastard. This isn't about the Queen's magic, it's about you avenging your bruised ego!"

"Enough!" His hand tremble from the effort to keep his rage at bay. "I will save this kingdom from the witch."

"Even if you have to destroy it?"

"There will have to be a cleansing. And it will start now. Goodbye, Askar." He stepped forward.

Halldor braced for the death blow. It never came.

A rifle butt cracked against the back of Tollak's skull. He crumbled to the ground.

"That's enough out of you." Kai stood over the man, lowering the rifle in his hands.

Overcome by relief and fatigue, Halldor caught the table with a hand for support. "I'm glad to see you, old friend."

Kai hurried to his side, taking an arm to guide him to a chair. "And I you. Are you alright?"

Halldor sank into the chair, waving him off. "Yes, yes, I'm fine, that snake just winded me a bit."

"Yes, I saw his comrades slithering through the castle."

"Is he dead?"

"No, I don't think so." Kai poked Tollak with the barrel of the rifle.

There was no response. Blood trickled down Tollak's cheek from a deep gash in the back of his head.

"You should have hit him harder." Halldor rubbed at his chest.

Kai chuckled. "I'd have shot him, but I wasn't sure if the rifle was loaded. What are we going to do with him?"

"I'd like to hang the Judas from the rafters. But, for now, we'll tie him up. Once this mess is settled, he and his renegades will face the Queen's justice."

"I look forward to it." Kai leaned the rifle against the table. He knelt beside Tollak and began removing the man's belts.

Halldor watched as the Chamberlain hogtied the man with the various leather straps. "Where did you learn to do that?"

"After joining the King's Navy, I was assigned to shore patrol for a brief time. One had to learn to be creative when corralling drunken sailors."

Halldor laughed, it ended with a groan.

"Admiral!" Gerda rushed through the doors, sliding to a stop at the sight before her.

"Gerda," Kai hurried to her, gathering her into a tight hug. He pulled back to cup her cheek. "Are you alright, my love?"

"I'm fine." She placed a hand atop his. "Are you hurt?"

"No, no, I'm fine." He couldn't take his eyes from her. "I've been searching the castle for you. They've been killing the staff and guards. When I couldn't find you…" There was an ever so slight hitch as his voice trailed off.

She cupped his cheek, holding his gaze. "I'm fine, dear one."

His face broke into a broad smile.

Her eyes cut to the bodies scattered about. "I came to warn you about the soldiers. But it would appear I'm a bit late."

"I'd say you're just in time. We've found our traitor." Kai gestured to the unconscious man.

"Tollak? Well, that explains a great deal." Gerda said.

"Indeed, it does." Halldor nudged him with the toe of his boot. "The question is how did he get those soldiers into the castle?"

"Through the tunnels." Gerda said. "I sent Margit and Frode to secure the dungeon door."

"I'll send some guards to help them." With a grunt Halldor stood.

"How can you be sure you can trust them?" Gerda asked.

"She has a point." Kai retrieved the rifle, and stepped to one of the dead soldiers. He took a handful of cartridges from a belt pouch, stuffing them into his jacket pocket. With an ease born of practice, he snapped the weapon open to check the cartridge. Satisfied it was loaded, he closed the breech.

"I can't believe Tollak has swayed that many to his cause." Halldor bent to retrieve his sword. Pain shot through his chest and arm. He bit back a grunt. "No, I have faith in my men. They will fight for their Queen." He moved toward a desk near the door.

"And if they don't?" Gerda didn't back down from his glare.

"Then they'll die like the traitor dogs they are." He opened the drawer and removed a pistol, tucking it into his belt. "We need to get to the courtyard. I suspect that's where the enemy is heading. No doubt they'll try to breach the gates."

"Sir!" An aide slid into the room. He found himself staring down two rifle barrels and the tip of a sword.

"State your business, boy." Halldor didn't lower his blade.

Hands high in the air, the young man swallowed hard. "Sergeant Wiig sent me, sir. There was a distress signal from one of the guard towers along the outer edge of the main road."

Halldor lowered his blade. "What type of a distress signal?"

"Two flares, sir. One red and one purple."

"Anna." Gerda caught Kai's arm.

His fear and concern mirrored her own.

"Damn." Halldor looked to Kai. "Come on, let's put an end to this madness, and bring our Princess home." Not waiting for an answer Halldor stalked out the door.

Kai stepped forward, blocking Gerda's path. "I want you to find somewhere safe to hide."

"You know I can't do that, any more than you could." She reached for his face, her hand paused midway. With a quick motion she pulled off the linen glove covering it. Fingertips traced down the familiar line of his cheekbone. Old wounds were laid bare, causing tears to sting her eyes. She managed a smile for him.

His mouth opened, snapping shut on whatever protest he'd meant to say.

"You go with the Admiral, find Anna. Keep her safe. I need to gather my staff. I'll send them to shelter in the library. If need be they can escape into the tunnels."

"Be safe, my love." He leaned in kissing her cheek, a hand cupped the other.

Gerda's eyes closed, her fingers twisting into his jacket collar, holding him close. "Come back to me, husband."

"Kai! Come along, man!" Halldor called from the hallway.

He looked to the door, then back to her, hesitant to leave. There was a shine in his eyes. "Gerda, I…"

"I know." She pulled his hand away, placing a kiss upon it. "Go now, we've things to do."

He gave her hand a gentle squeeze, turned and hurried out the door.

Once he was out of sight, Gerda slumped against the table. A hand covered her mouth to hold back a cry. Emotions raged threatening to overwhelm her. Drawing a deep breath, she held it till the feelings settled. She straightened, pulling on the glove. There would be time for such things later. She draped the rifle over one arm and stalked out of the room.

 **0000**

The air reeked of death and gunpowder.

Men clashed against each other with steel and wood. In some cases, their bare hands.

Anna's ears rang from the constant gunfire. Her men reloaded and fired, clearing a path through the chaos.

With the row houses to their backs, her detail formed a semi-circle around her. They fought their way toward the square.

Bow in hand, Anna searched for targets. It was difficult to tell friend from foe. Many of the raiders were wearing Arendelle uniforms. Mixed among them were traitors who took advantage of the chaos to kill their comrades.

Any who were foolish enough to charge her group were shot down without question. Every time she raised the bow for a shot, her target was either shot down, or blocked by one of her men.

Acid smoke curled in the air from buildings set ablaze by canon fire. It mixed with the clouds of gunpowder sulfur.

Her eyes and lungs burned from the smoky haze. She began to cough. Out of habit, she raised a hand to cover her mouth. Foul odors mixed with the stint of blood, assaulted her senses. Gagging, she drew the hand away.

"Keep moving!" Morten's voice was faint against the ringing in her ears.

Another of her men fell. The circle grew tighter as the men closed ranks to fill his spot.

 _At this rate, we'll all be dead before we reach the square._ She looked to the castle. It and the square seemed miles away. A backwards glance found several men firing from the tower windows. She couldn't tell if Normund was one of them.

"There!" Morten pointed to a break in the fighting. The street beyond lay empty. "Let's go!"

They charged forward.

Sweat dripped from Anna's bangs, stinging her eyes. She shook her head, to clear them. Beneath the armor she could feel rivets of sweat trickling down her back and into nether regions. _Great, Elsa's going to have my head for ruining her armor._ Tears sprang to her eyes, as she snickered at the ridiculous thought.

She crashed into Halvor's back with a grunt. He didn't seem to notice. She leaned around him to see what had brought them to a halt.

From a side street a group of riders entered the main road, circling in behind the Marines. They wore Ulstein uniforms. At the head of the group was the Baron himself.

"Bastard." Anna mumbled, raising her bow.

"Hold your fire!" Morten brought his rifle to bare on the enemy. "Wait for it!"

Ulstein's lips curled upward as he spied Anna. He raised his sword and gave the order to charge.

Anna's eyes never left the man as she drew the bowstring to her shoulder. Days of pent up anger, and frustration begged to be released. Her fingers strained against the bowstring, waiting for the command.

"Fire!"

A hail of bullets struck the raiders.

The bowstring sprung forward sending the arrow sailing. Her muscles relaxed, free from the stress. A moment after she released the arrow, one of the riders cut ahead of Ulstein. Watching her arrow embed in the man's chest, she mumbled a soft curse.

He rolled from the saddle, striking the ground.

Anna's gaze never faltered from Ulstein, as she drew and notched another arrow.

Muscles moved with practiced ease, bringing the bow up, drawing the string to her cheek. Bullets sped pass, some close enough she could feel the air stir. She didn't flinch. The noise around her faded to a dull roar. Her eyes centered on her target. With a steadying breath she released the arrow, holding her position as it sailed away.

It sank deep into Ulstein's shoulder. His sword dropped bouncing over the stones. Horse hooves send it spinning away. He slumped forward over the horse's neck, clinging to the mane with his good hand.

 _Yes!_ Her celebration was short lived as more of her men fell to enemy fire.

With walls to one side, and fighting at their backs, they had nowhere to retreat as the riders bore down on them.

She reached for her sword. _Bastards want a fight? I'll give 'em a Goddamn fight._ Her fingers wrapped around the hilt. She hesitated.

From between a row of houses, a large group of Arendelle Marines charged into the street.

Anna held her breath, waiting to see who they would side with.

They moved with speed and precision, forming two firing lines facing the raiders.

"Yes." She breathed a sigh of relief.

Their first volley unseated most of the riders. A second sent the remaining few fleeing.

"Lieutenant! Gather those horses!" Morten pulled a spent cartridge from his rifle and slipped in a new one. He snapped the weapon closed. "Your Highness, we're going to ride for the castle!"

"Right." Movement behind Morten drew Anna's attention.

One of the wounded raiders laid along the side of the street. He leveled his rifle at Morten's back.

Anna raised her bow and sent an arrow sailing.

Morten spun as the arrow whizzed past him. He watched it sink into the man's chest.

The raider collapsed dead.

Morten turned to her. His face an odd mixture of relief and anguish.

It wasn't the reaction Anna had expected. Guilt slithered in, raising doubts in her mind.

"Your Highness, I…" He dipped his head to her. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Unable to think of anything else to say, she tried to brush at her hair, bumping the helmet instead. The guilt eased, though it didn't completely subside.

Halvor rode up with two horses in tow. "Your horses, sir." He held the reins out to Morten.

Morten took one set and held the horse as Anna mounted it. He handed her the reins, before moving to mount the second horse.

With an order from Morten they raced for the castle bridge.

Between the houses Anna caught glimpses of the Lienz ship. It came alongside the dock. Her heart began to race as ropes and gangplanks appeared over the side.

She hunched a little lower in the saddle, coaxing the horse on. The square drew closer. She could see the crocus's carved in the castle gates. They'd never looked so lovely. _Almost home._

The first of the horses reached the edge of the square.

From the cover of an overturned wagon, a group of Arendelle soldiers rushed to form a firing line along the bridge, blocking it.

Anna opened her mouth to call for them to stand down. The words died on her lips as Reino stepped into view, raising his sword.

Their eyes met.

He smiled.

Her blood ran cold. "Take cover!"

Reino's arm dropped. "Fire!"

Rifle fire erupted from the line.

 **0000**

Hans and his men moved through the castle with little challenge. What few guards they encountered were killed before they could identify themselves as friend or foe. There was no sign of the castle staff. It appeared they had scurried off to hide.

 _With the tunnel guarded they'll have nowhere to run. Once the town and castle are secure, my men will have plenty of time to flush them out._ His lips curled back at the thought. _A few public executions should thin out the loyalists and squash any thoughts of rebellion. The perfect wedding gift for my bride."_ Breaking her would be a challenge, and a pleasure. The thought of it excited him. _We'll see how defiant she is when her handmaidens are dancing at the end of a rope._

"Your Highness," A soldier hurried to him. "one of the Lienz ships is docking."

"Are the men in place?"

"Yes, Sir, we have two men on the second floor overlooking the courtyard. They have a clear field of fire on the gates, and the guard ramparts."

"Good. Follow me." He led the way to a side door.

With a raised hand to quiet his men. He eased the door open a crack. The courtyard was in chaos, with guardsmen trying to corral the swarm of townspeople. Several feet from the door he spied the stairs to the rampart. With the high ground, they should have no trouble holding the courtyard, till reinforcements arrived.

 _Months of planning, and suffering, but finally, Arendelle is mine,_ he felt an arousal stir at the thought. After the battle he'd send his men to find a maid or two to satisfy his needs. He shook off the thought. There would be time for pleasures later, first, he needed to get the rest of his men into the castle.

He adjusted the Arendelle jacket covering his uniform, and tightened the shako's chin strap. The hat sat heavy on his head. New uniform designs would be one of his first changes as King. _As King,_ his lips curled upward at the thought.

"Captain, any man with an Arendelle uniform goes with me. Place the rest in firing positions along the edge of the courtyard. Stay out of sight. We don't want to attract attention until our men are in place."

"Yes, sir."

"Let's go." Hans held his sword low, shielded by his leg as he stepped from the castle into the shadows of the ramparts. With quick steps he headed for the staircase. Four men in Arendelle guard jackets followed on his heels. The rest took cover behind crates stacked along the walls.

As Hans started up the stairs, bright sunlight greeted him. His smile grew wider. It was a lovely day for a war.

 **0000**

Men and horses cried out as musket balls ripped through them.

Anna's horse gave a frightened cry as two bullets tore through its chest. The animal's forward momentum carried it several feet before it collapsed.

Before it struck the ground, Anna leapt from the saddle. She hit the road in a rolling tuck, before landing face down in the street.

Bullets bounced off the stones breaking into smaller deadly missiles. Climbing out from among the dead, the living scrambled in all directions, seeking cover from the enemy fire.

Arian pushed himself up to his hands and knees. Groaning he crawled forward, unable to stand.

Ignoring the throb of fresh bruises, Anna climbed to her feet. She wrapped both hands around Arian's arm, pulling hard. "Come on!

He stumbled to his feet, falling against her.

She draped his arm over her shoulder, the other wrapped around his waist. Gritting her teeth, she refused to bow under his weight.

They slipped into an alleyway, under a hail of gunfire. Splinters flew from the corner of the building, ding off Anna's armor.

Both fell against the wall.

"Thank you…Your Highness." Arian rested his head against the wall, closing his eyes. He tried to slow his breathing.

"Are you hurt?" She leaned over, hands on her thighs. Her heart pounding in her chest.

"No ma'am. Just a little dazed. What about you?"

"I'm fine." She waved him off. Her attention turned to the street.

Dead horses littered the street. Among them lay members of her guard.

Tears threatened to gather at the sight. _We've lost so many._

Arian took up his rifle and eased to the corner of the building. He positioned himself between Anna and the entrance to the alley.

Among the dead, a body stirred.

"Lauris." An arm shot out, blocking Anna's path, holding her back.

He crawled to his dead horse, trying to use it to shield him from the on-slaughter of gunfire from the men at the bridge.

"Stay down, brother!" Peder called to him.

Across the street, Halvor, Peder and two other guardsmen had found cover behind a stack of sandbags. Ahead of them Morten huddled behind a section of wall with several more men.

Further up the street Marines were gaining ground against the Baron's raiders.

Gunfire along the dock grew louder and closer. Marines divided their defenses against the raiders and the Lienz soldiers rushing the docks.

With Reino blocking their path to the castle, they were trapped.

Beyond the fjord gate, Anna watched the Agdar make a final run on the floundering Lienz ship. Cannons unleashed their full fury on the enemy. Even from a distance Anna could see large shattered pieces of wood fly off to splash down around the ships.

The Lienz ship began a slow roll till it's remaining mast slapped against the water.

Tattered and beaten the Arendelle flag ship had taken heavy damage. Still it limped along, circling for another pass.

Screams rose from the Marines along the docks. Large black shapes sped across the open space to hurl themselves at the men. The massive beasts tackled men, shredding their throats.

 _Spanish war hounds,_ Anna shuttered.

As a child, one of her tutors had taken great delight in describing how brutal, and efficient war hounds could be, especially in packs. She'd spent a week at Elsa's door unable to sleep from the nightmares.

Lienz troops followed close behind the hounds, widening the openings created by them in the defense lines.

Stray shots from the street battle peppered the ground around Lauris. He flinched as sharp, hot lead cut across his forearm. Unable to stay where he was, he signaled to the others.

"What's he doing?" Anna leaned forward.

Adrian gently eased her back with an outstretched arm. "He's going to try for the sandbags."

"He'll never make it, they're too far away."

"It's either that or wait for the hounds or stray bullets to finish him off." Arian cocked his rifle.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm going to give him some cover fire."

Anna drew and notched her bow.

"Your Highness, you need to stay back. We can't risk you getting hurt."

Swallowing a protest, Anna lowered the bow.

Lauris sprang to his feet, sprinting for the sandbags. His fellow guardsmen laid down heavy cover fire.

The enemy responded with a rifle volley.

Fists clenched, Anna rocked on the balls of her feet, willing him to run faster. _Just a little further._

He leapt, hurling himself toward safety. His body twisted in midair, as a musket ball slammed into his side. Dropping to the ground, he rolled onto his stomach.

"No!" Anna's heart dropped with him.

"Lauris!" Peder moved forward.

Halvor pulled him back, another guardsman grabbed his arm.

"Get off me! Lauris!" He struggled against the men.

"Peder?" Raising his head, Lauris looked to his brother. "Stay…back…" With a trembling hand, he reached out, clawing at the ground. His other hand reached out, finding a grip. He inched forward. Useless legs dragged over the stones beneath him.

Bullets pinged off the street around the wounded man. Each closer than the next. They were zeroing in on him. One bullet struck his leg. The force of it rocked him. He didn't feel the strike.

Several hounds charged from the docks. The largest of the beasts sped ahead of the others making a beeline for the wounded man.

Eyes wide with fear, Lauris clawed at the stones.

"Faster, Lauris, faster!" Peder struggled against the men, coaxing his brother on.

Arian released Anna, bringing his rifle up.

The hound leapt high and long, intent on landing on its prey. Midair it yelped, flipping as it dropped to the ground. Several bullets and an arrow pierced its body.

Gunfire brought down the remaining two hounds.

Lauris cried out as a bullet struck his arm, cracking a bone.

"Nooo!" Peder slammed an elbow into Halvor's face, slipping the other guardsman's grip. He rushed to his brother.

"Peder!" Halvor caught air as he reached for the man.

"No…Peder! Stay…back!" Tears slipped down Lauris' cheeks as his brother grabbed him by the jacket.

Bullets struck around them as Peder rolled Lauris onto his back. Grabbing him under the arms Peder lifted him. "I've got you, little brother. I've got you."

Back peddling Peder drug Lauris with him. With each step he begged his brother to hang on. The pleas ended with a painfilled cry. His thigh bone shattered under the bullet's impact, dropping him to the ground.

Lauris landed atop him, unable to move. Tears streaked his cheeks. "Leave…me…Peder…please."

"Never!" With an arm around Lauris, Peder used his good arm and leg to drag them.

Halvor leaned out reaching for them. Enemy fire drove him back.

Two bullets ripped through Lauris' torso. He went limp in Peder's arms.

"No!" Tears rolled down Peder's cheeks. He pulled Lauris closer, pleading into his ear. "I've got you, little brother." His head snapped to one side.

Blood stained Lauris' blond hair as the bullet exited Peder's temple. He dropped to the ground.

Lauris lay sprawled atop him.

Several more bullets riddle their bodies.

"NOOOO!" Anna's cry carried over the battlefield. Tears streamed down her cheeks. She struggled to break free of Arian's grip.

"They're gone, Your Highness!" Arian wrapped both arms around her, lifting her from the ground to keep her from breaking away. "There's nothing more we can do for them."

She went limp in his arms. Surrendering to a crushing wave of grief.

He gently rocked her. "It's alright, Princess Anna. It's going to be alright."

God, how she hated lies. _Come on, Anna, pull yourself together._ Scolded her inner voice. _You're a Crown Princess, damnit, act like it._ Drawing a sleeve over her eyes, she wiggled out of his grip.

"Princess, are you alright?"

"I'm fine." Avoiding his gaze, she retrieved her bow from the ground.

Shouts drew her attention to the bridge.

She and Arian eased out to steal a glance.

With a sword in one hand and a pistol in the other Viktoria led a dozen guardsmen over the bridge. They crashed into the rear of Reino's line.

Morten gave the command to charge.

Anna's men rushed toward the bridge, trapping Reino's men in the crossfire.

Rage began to boil in Anna's blood, stirring something old and primal. The blood of her ancestors called to her. She answered it, drawing her sword. It felt good in her hand.

She charged toward the melee.

Arian followed on her heels, begging her to stop.

Anger drove her forward, seeking to strike down those who had dared harm her people, her family.

She sidestepped the bayonet lunge, meant to impale her heart. With a two-handed grip she swung the sword down in a quick, overhead strike. The blade cleaved through the man's forearm, cutting through one bone and shattering the other.

The rifle dropped from dead fingers. His scream was cut short as the blade crossed his throat.

Blood splattered Anna's breastplate. Warm droplets peppered her face. She neither noticed nor cared.

Not waiting for him to fall she drove the sword tip between the shoulder blades of a man who was trying to bayonet Halvor in the back.

Caught up in battle fever, she moved from one fight to the next. Striking down any enemy unfortunate enough to get within her reach. Blows from fists and weapons bounced off her armor or grazed her skin with little effect. She was numb to the pain.

Time became a blur as the group fought to slaughter each other.

With a twist of her blade, Anna pulled the sword from a traitor's chest. He fell dead at her feet. She turned to find Reino delivering a death blow to one of the guardsmen. His lips turned upward as their eyes met. He shook blood from his blade, stalking toward her.

Her grip tightened on the sword hilt, shifting her weight to both feet.

"No one's coming to save you, little girl." Reino drew closer.

"Good. They won't get in the way." She lunged forward, drawing first blood as the sword tip cut along his neck. It would have pierced his throat had he not twisted away.

The fight was brutal, neither asked for quarter and none was given.

Winded Reino stepped back, his sword dipped with the motion. It was all Anna needed. She lunged driving the blade half way through his sword arm.

His sword clattered to the ground. He followed it, dropping to his knees.

Anna jerked the blade free, slicing through tendons and muscle.

Cursing and crying Reino pulled the ruined arm to his chest. "You, bitch!" He began to rock back and forth,

Unmoved by his pain, Anna raised her sword, intent on taking his head. "You'll never raise a sword against Arendelle again, you traitor bastard."

Movement caught her attention. Out of instinct she stepped back holding the sword out with both hands. It was all that saved her from the massive jaws lunging for her throat.

Fur and teeth filled her vision. Knocked from her feet, she landed hard on her back, the helmet clanked bouncing off the bridge stones.

The creature whimpered as the blade passed through its chest. As the animal's full weight came to rest atop her, the sword sank to the hilt. Were it not for her breast plate, the hound's weight would have crushed her chest with the sword pommel.

Outweighed by the beast, she could do nothing to push it off. She managed to get a gauntlet covered arm up to shield her face and throat from snapping jaws. The hound latched onto the offered arm. Blood and spit covered her face as it shook the arm from side to side.

Even with the gauntlet her arm felt like it was in a vise. She grit her teeth against the pain, struggling to keep the beast from breaking her arm.

The hound released her, throwing back its head with a howl. Viktoria gave the sword in its side a twist. She placed her pistol to the animal's head and fired.

Blood splattered Anna's face. She spit the salty taste from her mouth, trying not to gag on it.

Viktoria pulled her sword free. She helped Anna roll the dead hound off to the side. "Princess Anna, are you hurt?" She knelt at Anna's side. Her free hand hovered, uncertain where to touch.

"I'm fine." The lie slipped off her tongue with ease. She grabbed the offered hand.

Viktoria stood, pulling Anna to her feet.

"Thanks." Anna stumbled a step before finding her balance.

Blood covered her from head to toe. She could feel the warmth of it soaking through her clothes. Bile crept up her throat, she forced it down.

Viktoria turned to deal with an enemy soldier who had ventured too close.

Weary limbs protested as Anna grabbed her sword hilt with both hands. She strained to work it free. With a boot against the hound, she gave a hard tug. The blade came loose with a sick sucking sound. She stumbled backwards.

Strong fingers dug deep into her arm, pulling her away from the bridge railing.

Morten's eyes crinkled with a warm smile. "Careful, Your Highness. I don't want to have to fish you out of the fjord, again."

Emotions swarmed over her. She threw an arm around his neck, hugging him close.

"Your Highness, are you alright?" He patted her back.

She could feel the weight of his touch, but not the warmth of it. With a hard squeeze, she released him, stepping back. "Sorry, I'm just happy you're…" The words died on her lips as Morten pushed her away.

Her protests were drowned out by a pistol crack.

Morten's knees buckled. His hands going to his chest.

"No. No!" Anna caught him, her knees trembled under his weight.

Unwilling to let go, she was pulled to the ground with him. Stones bit into her knees, she didn't care. Blinded by tears she reached for the growing crimson stain on his chest.

His breath came in short, wet gasps.

Neither saw Halvor pulling his sword from Reino's lifeless body, a smoking pistol at his side.

"Hang on, we'll get you to the castle." She pressed against the wound, blood continued to seep from beneath her hand.

"No…Your…Highness…" He winched as she pushed down harder.

"I'm sorry." She brushed fingertips over his pale cheek. Tears dripped from her chin onto his chest. "I'm so sorry."

"Not your…fault…" His eyes fluttered.

Halvor knelt opposite Anna.

"Stay close…to Halvor. He'll protect…you…." Morten looked to the man. "Queen's…escape…plan…get her…there…."

"I'll keep her safe, Captain. You have my word."

"I know…you will…" His gaze shifted to Anna. Lips twitched upward into a weak smile. "Sorry…I'll miss…archery…lesson…"

An emotional laugh slipped Anna's lips. "It's okay."

"Be safe…Princess…" His head rolled to one side, lifeless eyes stared at the unknown.

"No…no…" Anna cupped his face in both hands. Her head bowed as she began to sob.

"Princess Anna, we have to go." Halvor placed a hand on her arm.

She didn't move.

Hounds and Lienz soldiers rushed from the docks toward the square.

"Your Highness, don't let his sacrifice be in vain."

The words cut through Anna's grief. Nodding she allowed him to pull her to her feet.

Viktoria came to her side. She pressed Anna's sword into her hand.

Anna's fingers tightened around it out of reflex. She couldn't take her eyes from Morten, as Halvor pulled her toward the castle gates.

 **0000**

Hans stepped to the rampart wall taking in the battles playing out on the sea and land. Behind him several of his men stripped coats from the Arendelle guards they'd killed. They hurried to give the uniforms to more Lienz soldiers, so they could take the dead guards positions at the wall.

Tollak had placed his men along the ramparts. But their numbers were few. There were still loyalists to be dealt with before the ramparts were secure.

From the wall Hans had a clear view of the ships battling beyond the fjord gate. His lips pressed into a hard-thin line as flames spread across the half submerged Lienz ship. In the distance, the three Lienz ships drew closer. With any luck his men would be able to hold the docks till reinforcements arrived. The thought caused him to frown. _Where are my reinforcements? They should have cleared the tunnel by now._

Ulstein's men had managed to draw many of the troops from the docks into a street battle, allowing the first wave of troops from the ship to push deep into the town. Their advance had been halted in the square. The Arendelle troops had responded quicker than expected.

Tollak's men hadn't been as effective as he had hoped.

His attention was drawn to a group of Arendelle soldiers blocking the castle bridge. Royal Guard led by a woman charged the men from the rear, crashing and breaking their line. Hans' brow furrowed deep, _why would they attack their own guard?_

The answer to his question came running from the square toward the battle at the bridge. At least, a dozen Royal guards followed by a small figure in silver armor and winged helmet. _Anna_. His lips turned upward. _So, the little princess is trying to get home_.

"Captain." He watched till she disappeared in the mayhem of the fight.

"Sir?"

"Get our men in position at the gates. Tell them, Princess Anna is not to be harmed. I want her alive. Kill everyone else, I don't want any _heroes_ coming to her aid. Once you have her, bring her to me."

"Yes, sir." He and two Arendelle traitors hurried toward the gates.

Hans watched the battle play out on the bridge. It didn't take long for Anna's men to overwhelm the traitors. He saw her drop to her knees near an injured man.

"Sir," Winded the Captain returned to his side. "the gate is secure. Our men are in place."

"Good." Hans' attention returned to the group making their way across the bridge. "Welcome home, Anna."


	38. Chapter 38

September 14, 1840

Admiral Halldor had managed to gather a handful of men on his way to the courtyard. Not wanting to tip his hand with a forward charge he guided them to a side entrance. If Tollak did have men in the courtyard, they'd have the advantage.

He eased open the door. All looked well. Townspeople were hurried along by guardsmen trying to gain control of the chaos.

 _Perhaps they're hiding in the castle, waiting for their men to attack the gates._ A flash of grey behind a stack of crates caught his eye. He spied a man peeking over the top.

His gaze turned to possible hiding places around the courtyard. Beneath a cart near the rampart stairs, two sets of boots were visible. He found several more scattered along the outer walls.

Atop the rampart, guards hurried about. There was something off about their behavior. Three of them were huddled together. With quick nods, two of the men turned heading for the gates.

Halldor swallowed a curse as he caught a glimpse of the third man's face before he turned toward the outer wall. _Hans._

He eased the door closed. "Prince Hans is on the rampart and he has men scattered about the courtyard."

The group exchanged looks.

"What's your plan of attack, Admiral?" Kai checked his rifle.

"We'll split into two groups and try to get as close to them as possible before engaging. He has at least two men on the rampart. We need to get up there and take it back. Otherwise, they'll be able to gun us down like fish in a barrel."

"Take out as many as you can without drawing attention." Halldor checked his pistol. "We don't want a firefight with all those civilians in the courtyard. Remember, there are traitors in the ranks."

"Sir," One of the guardsmen spoke. "how will we know which ones are traitors?"

"You won't, till they try to kill you. Watch each other's backs." Halldor looked to each man as he spoke. "At the moment, the only people you can trust are the ones standing beside you. You may be forced to fire on your fellow guardsmen. Remember, they have betrayed us to our enemy. Do what you must to secure the courtyard. We cannot allow them to take the castle. Understood?"

They nodded in agreement.

"Fix bayonets." Halldor's eyes swept over the men. He wondered how many would survive the day. Shaking off the thought, he reached for the doorknob. "Go out two at a time and stay close to each other." He opened the door, letting the first pair out.

It took several minutes to move the men through.

As the last team passed, Halvor looked to Kai. "It's just you and me, old friend."

A sad smile crossed Kai's face. "So it is."

"Are you ready?"

Twisting the rifle in his hands, Kai didn't take his gaze from it. "After the war, I swore I'd never carry one of these into battle again."

"Kai, I…"

"We may have lost the Queen." His normally gentle features grew hard. "I'll not let them have Princess Anna."

"Agreed." Halldor opened the door and stepped back for him to pass.

Both flinched at a rifle crack.

Mumbling curses, Halldor hurried out the door on Kai's heels.

Screams and shouts mixed with more rifle fire. Panic erupted in the courtyard.

 **0000**

Huddled together, Anna's ragtag group reached the castle gates.

Arian grabbed the iron ring, centered over a large iron crocus, and struck them together with a loud clank. "Open up!" He struck the door twice more. "Open up for the Princess!"

There was no answer.

"What the hell is going on in there?" Halvor released Anna, moving to the gate. "Where's the gate guard?"

Anna startled as Viktoria stepped to her side.

"Are you alright, Your Highness."

"I'm fine." Without making eye contact, Anna slipped her sword into its scabbard.

"Open up, damnit!" Halvor slammed the butt of his rifle against the door, leaving several small dents in the wood.

Stepping back Arian searched the ramparts for the guards. None were to be found.

"Is that gunfire?" Viktoria cocked her head, easing toward the door.

Beyond the castle walls came the sounds of battle.

Atop the wall a guard appeared.

Arian raised a hand to him. "Open the gates for Princess Anna!"

In one swift motion the guard raised his musket and fired.

Red mist exploded from Arian's chest as the musket ball passed through him striking the bridge stones. Knocked back by the impact he dropped to the ground. Lifeless eyes stared skyward.

"Arian!" Anna's scream echoed over the fjord. Lunging for him, she was folded double by a strong arm around her midsection. Air left her lungs in a sharp grunt. Pulled from her feet, she slammed against the wooden gate. The plate armor and helmet dulled the impact.

Bullets pinged off the stones near her feet.

Pressed tight against the wood by Halvor's large frame, the smell of sweat, blood and gunpowder caused her stomach to churn. Arms pinned at her sides, she was unable to cover her ears against the steady gunfire. She squeezed her eyes shut, willing the sound to stop.

Two more bodies dropped to the ground. More dead men. Her men.

Images of their deaths rushed at her in a suffocating wave. Her jaw clenched against a shriek. She pressed her face into Halvor's chest.

Viktoria grabbed a rifle from one of the fallen men. With hand gestures she signaled to the men on either side of her. They waited for a volley then leapt out to cover the wall. Three heads popped over the wall as muskets came to bear on the group.

She fired first. One of the men jerked backwards as a bullet struck him between the eyes. He fell out of sight. She jumped back against the wall to reload.

The guardsmen fired on the wall, before jumping back.

Viktoria stepped out with the rifle trained on the wall, waiting for a target to appear.

A man popped up pointing his rifle at her.

Her finger tightened on the trigger. He jerked backwards out of sight, before she could fire. She raised her head searching for him. He didn't reappear.

No more shooters appeared.

"The wall's clear." Viktoria announced.

Halvor stepped back. He caught Anna's arm as she sagged. "Princess Anna, are you hurt?"

"No." She straightened, pulling free of his grasp. "I'm fine." Ignoring the blood and smells covering it, she ran the back of a hand over her face.

Two soldiers carried Arian's body to one side of the bridge. They crossed his arms over his chest. One knelt, pulling a length of rope from his pocket. He bound it around the dead man's ankles.

"Why are you doing that?" Anna stepped toward them, fists clenching.

The soldiers exchanged an uncertain glance.

She spun as a heavy hand came to rest on her shoulder.

Halvor pulled his hand back. "It'll make it easier to place him in a coffin, ma'am." He hesitated. "Once the body stiffens, it's…difficult, to get the limbs into position.

Anna nodded, not trusting her voice. She moved toward the gates.

Along the docks and square, hounds bayed, charging their prey. High pitched shrieks and howls carried over the fjord in eerie echoes.

Viktoria kept an eye on the wall, rifle at the ready. "We can't get in and we can't go back. Now what?"

"We need to find another way in." Halvor moved to the bridge railing, searching the rock base beneath.

Ignoring them, Anna pressed a palm against the weathered wood. It felt warm beneath her hand. "Thirteen years trying to get out, and now I can't get in." The absurdity of it unleashed something in her. She began to laugh.

Halvor and Viktoria exchanged concerned looks.

"Your Highness, are you alright?" He eased a little closer to her.

"I'm fine." She finally understood how Elsa could wield the small lie with such ease. It wasn't a lie if you couldn't feel anything.

 _Elsa._ _If I fall, she'll be alone again._ The thought of causing her sister such pain settled in her chest with a sharp ache. _Who will calm Elsa's grief if it spirals out of control?_ Memories of deep snow and bone chilling cold sent a shiver through her.

"I'm sorry, Elsa." The whispered words were lost in the sounds of battle.

Hounds and enemy soldiers raced through the square, heading for the bridge.

Halvor stepped to her. "Your Highness, we can't stay here. If we could reach the side entrance, maybe…"

"It's too late for that." Anna's eyes followed the approaching enemy. Reaching for her bow, her gaze shifted to him. "No more running. We stand and fight." There was no bravo in her words, only weary acceptance. She drew and notched an arrow.

"Form up, protect the Princess!" Halvor commanded.

"No. Defend the gates." Anna countered his order. "As long as our people are fighting, the castle is not lost. We can't let the enemy breach the gates."

Viktoria and the men looked to Halvor. His weathered face softened as he stared at his Princess. "Your Highness, you are the heir, we can't lose you."

Her lips rose in a weary smile. "What good is an heir, if there's no throne to inherit? Defend the gates, Sergeant. Please."

There was hesitation. She could see the battle raging behind his eyes. His shoulders sagged.

"As you wish, ma'am." He dipped into a low bow. "You heard the Princess! Form two lines and load!" He pointed at two men. "You and you, watch the wall for sharp shooters."

The men scrambled into position.

Anna took her place next to Halvor. Viktoria moved to her other side.

Hounds reached the end of the bridge.

Anna drew back her bow, picking a target.

Beside her Halvor brought the rifle to his shoulder. They held, waiting for the animals to draw closer.

"Your Highness," Halvor's voice was low. He didn't take his eyes from the hounds. "It has been an honor to serve you, and the Queen."

Tears burned Anna's eyes. She fought the urge to shake them away. "My sister, and I, are grateful for your service…and sacrifice." Her voice cracked on the last.

"Fire!" Halvor squeezed the trigger with the command. A barrage of bullets, coupled with a lone arrow struck down the first wave of hounds, and several of the men behind them.

They reloaded as the second wave came.

 **0000**

Elsa coaxed Vor into a full gallop as she reached the edge of town. Each bounce sent a twinge of pain through her side. Gritting her teeth, she ignored it.

Magic had been humming through her the entire trip down the mountain. It began to roll in her veins at the sight of a Lienz ship docked near the square.

Ship cannons bellowed, lobbing cannon balls into town and toward the castle.

Beyond the fjord the Agdar was sailing out to engage the first of three Lienz ships approaching in the distance.

Pockets of fighting men were scattered along the streets and docks. Bodies of dead and wounded men lined the streets all the way to the square.

 _My men._ Magic danced over her skin. The air around her grew cold. Vor's breath misted into white clouds.

Thrusting out a hand to one side, Elsa's eyes never strayed from the street ahead. Piles of snow dumped on the burning buildings scattered throughout the town. Snuffing out the fires and shielding the surrounding buildings.

Cries and shouts shifted attention from fighting to the approaching troops and their Queen.

Soldiers wearing Arendelle and Ulstein uniforms, formed up in the street to block her path. Rifles coming to their shoulders.

 _Traitors._

Wind howled down the street, at Elsa's command. It lifted the men, slamming them against buildings and other objects lining the streets.

Their battered and broken bodies dropped to the ground. No longer a threat, those who could, tried to crawl away from the battle.

Arendelle soldiers moved aside, clearing the street for her. Cheers rose among them as their Queen rushed passed.

Some of the weight on Elsa's shoulders eased at the welcome. It was comforting to know most of her men had remained loyal.

Ice spread out onto the docks, capturing the feet of the enemy soldiers. It crept up to their knees, locking them in place.

Olsen signaled to his men. Two dozen broke off from the charge to assist the Marines in flushing out small groups of enemy soldiers scattered along side streets.

Men rushed from cover to fire at the charging apparition bathed in blue. Bullets shattered against an unseen shield surrounding the Queen. Ice sprang up encasing their legs.

Elsa ignored them, her focus on the castle.

Her men were forced into a tighter line to dodge the dead horses and men, near the square.

Elsa avoided looking at the bodies, least she recognize one. Entering the square, she spied a small group gathered at the castle gates. Enemy soldiers and Spanish war hounds had them cornered.

Sunlight flashed off the silver breast plate and helmet of an archer near the gate. Elsa knew only one person would wear such a helmet into battle. _Anna._

Emotions sent her magic surging. It radiated off her, begging for release. Her attention turned to the enemy soldiers on the bridge.

"It's the Queen!" One of Anna's men cried, pointing to the horses thundering through town.

"The Queen has returned!" Came a call from the wall.

A cheer arose in the courtyard.

"Elsa?" Anna lowered the bow. Her knees threatened to buckle at the sight of her sister rushing toward them.

The air around Elsa shimmered light blue. Snow flurries curled in her wake.

It was the most beautiful thing Anna had ever seen. Tears clouded her vision. "I knew she'd come."

"Aye, Freya herself charging forth to save us." There was a hint of relief in Halvor's voice. He didn't take his eyes from the Queen as he reloaded the rifle.

"Thank Odin, she's on our side." Viktoria managed a nervous chuckle.

"Aye." He nodded.

Tears slipped down Anna's cheeks as she began to laugh.

Several hounds turned from the bridge, and charged toward Elsa, only to cower away whimpering from the cold.

Wind whipped over the bridge sending all the enemy troops into the fjord.

Along with the soldiers, the wind swept away the smoke and scent of death. Anna closed her eyes, letting the cold air wash over her face. She drew a deep breath, relishing the clean, fresh air.

Cannon fire roared over the fjord, followed by sharp whistles. One cannonball sailed over the wall, along the ocean side of the castle, ripping through a section of rampart roof.

As Elsa passed through the square, she flicked a hand toward the surface of the fjord. There was a bright flash of yellow light. The water began to stir and boil.

Long icy tentacles broke from the water's surface. They twisted around the Lienz ship, snapping railings and sections of mast.

Sailors and soldiers aboard the ship screamed as the vessel was torn from the dock. The creature pulled the ship toward the fjord gate. Scrambling to save themselves, men jumped from the vessel. Several landed on the dock, others fell short, splashing into the fjord.

"Whoa." Anna whispered.

Halvor began to laugh. "They'll get a screwing worthy of Loki's thorny pecker with that beast upon them."

Beyond the fjord gate, came the crash of splintering wood. Water rushed into the ships through their smashed hulls.

The tentacles slipped beneath the water's surface.

Anna thought she saw something just below the surface heading toward the approaching ships. She turned to the sound of horseshoes on the bridge.

Ice sailed over their heads, striking the castle wall. It spread up sealing off the rampart atop the gates.

Elsa pulled back on the reins, bringing Vor to a sliding stop.

Her men followed suit.

"Anna! Are you alright?" Blue eyes swept up and down her. Fear and concern shattered Elsa's mask. She leaned forward reaching out a hand.

The gesture crushed the last of Anna's emotional walls. Dropping the bow, she rushed to Elsa with outstretched arms. Words couldn't pass the lump in her throat. Something akin to a sob left her as she threw herself against whatever part of her sister she could reach.

"Anna?"

Cool fingers stroked the back of her neck, below the helmet. The familiar touch only made her more desperate for contact. She buried her face against Elsa's thigh. Ice fabric felt good against her flushed skin. Her fingers twisted deep into the fabric. It absorbed her tears.

"Anna? Anna, answer me. Are you alright?"

Elsa's Queen voice, coupled with a hint of panic, pulled her from the overwhelming crush of emotions. With some effort she leaned back, head down. She couldn't bring herself to meet Elsa's gaze. "I'm fine."

Fingers slipped under Anna's chin, raising her face.

"Are you hurt?"

Fresh tears sprang to Anna's eyes, with an emotional laugh. It was still odd to have Elsa worry over her so. Her head shook from side to side. There would be time later to discuss her pain. "I knew you'd come."

The fingers traced up her jaw to cup her cheek.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't here sooner." Elsa's voice cracked, her eyes squeezed closed.

"No, no, it's okay." Anna pulled the hand from her cheek, pressing a kiss against the cool palm. Welcoming the fresh clean smell that was Elsa. "You're home now. That's all that matters." She took the hand in both of hers, peppering it with kisses. "Are you alright? I was worried about you."

"I'm fine." Elsa shook with an emotion filled chuckle.

Anna's eyes narrowed. "Are you sure?"

"I'm sure."

Satisfied, Anna's attention turned to the horsemen. "Where's Kristoff?"

"He's on the mountain."

"Why? What happened to him?" Fear and concern rushed in to seize her.

"He was wounded, but he's going to be alright." Elsa squeezed her hand, giving it a little shake. "His family is taking care of him. Trust me, he's going to be okay."

Anna searched her sister's eyes for any hint of a lie. She couldn't find one. "Promise?"

"I promise." Elsa glanced over her shoulder to the town. "We need to get inside."

"The gates are locked." Anger peaked through her relief. "Tollak is a traitor."

"I know. We ran into some of his men on the mountain." Elsa's hand grew cold. "I'll deal with him."

The hardness in Elsa's eyes, matched Anna's own. She nodded her consent.

"I'll take my men inside, and secure the courtyard, then…"

"No!" Anna pulled the hand to her, not noticing Elsa's grimace. "We go together. No more splitting up."

"Anna…"

"We go home together, Elsa." Anna held her gaze.

"Fine." Elsa nodded. "We'll go together."

"Hounds and soldiers approaching from the rear!" Called one of the guardsmen.

Elsa turned in the saddle, pulling her hand free, much to Anna's disappointment. The motion placed pressure on her wound. She countered it with a rush of magic. "Clear a path."

The soldiers moved their horses to either side, creating an opening down the middle.

Elsa's hand thrust out. At the end of the bridge a large ice wall rose. It would take hours, if not days to cut through it. She turned back. "We need to get inside and end this."

"You're bleeding." Anna's gaze followed the bandage wrapped around her arm.

"It's not serious." Elsa's hand went to her side. "What are you doing outside the gates?"

Anna's head bowed under the gentle scolding. "I was helping move the townspeople to the castle. We were ambushed by Baron Ulstein's men."

"Ulstein's here?"

"Yes, I struck him with an arrow, but he managed to ride off." Anna's head remained bowed.

Halvor stepped forward handing Anna her bow. "The Princess has fought bravely, Your Majesty." He bowed as the Queen's gaze fell on him.

The gaze shifted to Anna. There was a sad smile on Elsa's lips. "I've no doubt she has, Sergeant."

"How are we going to get through the gates." Anna said.

"Let me worry about that. Sergeant form your men up. Anna, step back."

Reluctantly, Anna took a couple of steps back as Halvor called his remaining men to attention.

With a wave of her hand, Elsa bathed them in magic. As it faded most of the dirt, blood and sweat covering them faded with it. A collective sigh passed among the group.

Anna rapped her knuckles against the layer of ice coating her breastplate. Blood still soiled her clothes, but the sickening smell of it was gone. It took everything she had not to collapse against Elsa with relief.

"Come on." Elsa held out a hand.

Anna stepped up to take it. "Halvor, would you give me a lift?" She raised a foot, behind her.

"Of course, Your Highness." He caught the foot, lifting her up with ease.

As she came level with the horse, she threw a leg over the saddle behind Elsa.

"Thank you, Sergeant." Elsa dipped her head to him.

"Yes, ma'am." He nodded to her, moving back.

Anna settled into place. In the distance she noticed the Agdar was holding back as Elsa's ice creature attacked the Lienz ships. "Did you create an ice octopus?"

"Kraken."

"Wait, what?"

"It's a Kraken. You know like in the old legends."

"Whoa."

Elsa handed her a canteen. "Drink this. You look flushed."

Anna didn't argue. She took the canteen and pulled the cork free. Cool water splashed against her parched lips. It washed away the gunpowder dust that had been choking her since the battle began. She gulped it down.

"Easy, don't make yourself sick."

Anna lowered the canteen, sucking in a breath. "Thanks." She took another sip before handing it back. Her arms went around Elsa's waist. The icy armor kept her from feeling her sister's warmth. She rested a cheek against the side of Elsa's head.

Elsa took a long drink from the canteen before replacing the cork and hanging it from the saddle. "Are you okay?"

"Fine." Anna answer not opening her eyes.

"You're covered in blood."

She stiffened. "It's not mine."

Elsa patted the hands at her waist. "Where did you find that silly helmet?"

Anna smiled at the question. "It was in the East wing attic. You don't like it?"

"You look like the old painting of cousin Leif."

"Gee, thanks." Anna giggled, pressing in closer.

Cool fingers cupped her cheek, pulling her forward. Elsa pressed a kiss to her other cheek. "I missed you. You little goof."

The teary jest nearly broke Anna. "I missed you too." Desperate to be closer, her arms tightened around Elsa's waist.

Elsa flinched with a grunt, her hand coming to rest atop Anna's with a little pat. "Anna, not so tight."

"Sorry." Her arms relaxed a little. She buried her face in thick hair.

"Captain."

"Yes, ma'am?" Olsen moved to her side.

"Have your men form up behind me."

"Yes, ma'am." He ordered the men into formation. "Riders to the front! Foot soldiers follow up! Load weapons and fix bayonets!"

Men scrambled into place. Viktoria took a position next to Halvor. He arched a brow at her but said nothing.

"How are we going to get in?" Anna said.

Elsa's lips curled up into a smirk. "I've got a key. Clear the gates!" Her voice lowered for only Anna to hear. "Ready?"

"Ready." Anna gave a little nod.

"Let's go home." Elsa thrust out both hands. The gates shattered under the attack. Not waiting for the debris to settle she spurred Vor forward. "Charge!"


	39. Chapter 39

September 14, 1840

Trapped among the wagons and carts, townspeople and guardsmen sought shelter where they could find it. Enemy soldiers and traitors hidden along the rampart walls, fired on anything that moved within the courtyard.

When the fighting first broke out, Halldor had managed to rally loyal guardsmen into action. Outnumbered, many had died at their post, struck down before they realized what was happening. Tollak had been most efficient in seeding the castle guard with his traitors.

Penned down in the chapel, with a handful of men, Halldor could do nothing but wait for the enemy to make their move.

Families huddled between the pews seeking shelter from the gunfire. Bishop Solberg moved among them offering comfort and support as best he could.

"Watch those doors!" Halldor ordered. "We don't want them sneaking up on us." He eased down on the armrest of a pew. His face twisted into a grimace as he rubbed his arm and chest.

"Are you alright, Admiral?"

He looked up to find Kai watching him.

"Yes, yes." He waved off the question. "This blasted wound is just annoying. I can't use a rifle and I've only one pistol round left."

"There isn't much to shoot at. They are well hidden atop the ramparts." Kai's attention turned to the open door. He frowned at the dead guardsmen scattered about the courtyard.

"We've got to find a way to flush them out." Halldor leaned his good arm against the pew for support.

"Perhaps if we…" Kai paused, his head cocked to one side at a faint call from beyond the courtyard walls.

"Open the gates for Princess Anna!"

 _Anna._ Kai spun toward the door. _She's home._ Relief at the thought was short lived. "We have to warn her off." He stepped toward the door. "She's not safe on the bridge."

"She'll not be any safer in here." Halldor came to his feet, moving to the door.

Across the courtyard a guardsman dashed from cover. He sprinted toward one of the postern doors, flanking the gates. With a high leap he cleared a planter positioned between the rampart support posts. Its once colorful flowers lay withered and dry from the late-night frost.

Several rifles cracked at once. Midair the guardsman twisted with each bullet strike. His body hit the ground rolling several times before landing face down in an awkward position. He didn't move.

"Damn." The curse was little more than a whisper. Halldor's face hardened. "We've got to take out those shooters in the castle."

"We can't, not from here. I'd need to…" The words faded as Kai's attention was drawn to three guardsmen running along the rampart toward the gates. Any hope he had of assistance was shattered as they leaned over the wall.

"They're firing on Princess Anna!" Kai dashed to the far side of the door, allowing some cover from enemy shooters. The position offered him a clear view of the men atop the gates.

He cocked the hammer and raised the weapon to his shoulder. Fear for Anna sent his heart racing. He drew a breath to steady himself. He'd be no good to her if he couldn't focus.

Halldor motioned to several guardsmen. "Watch the ramparts, give Chamberlain Kai some cover."

The guardsmen drew closer to the entrance, rifles at the ready.

One of the men atop the wall, fired toward the bridge.

Kai targeted the center of the man's back. He raised the barrel a few inches higher.

The man's head snapped back. Red mist clouded a moment before being carried away by the breeze. Spinning from the blow, the man tumbled over the rampart railing, landing in the courtyard.

 _What the…?_ Kai raised his head, frowning at the turn of events. Shaking off the distraction, he shifted to the next man. Once more he placed the front rifle sight on the center of the man's back, raised it a few inches to allow for distance, and squeezed the trigger. He held the position till he saw his target buck forward, bounce off the wall, and drop to the rampart.

With mechanical precision he reloaded, cocked the hammer and raised the weapon to his shoulder. Along the rifle sights he found the last man. Slow, steady breath eased the tension from his body. He squeezed the trigger.

Smoke belched out the barrel. He rode out the recoil, never taking his eye from the man.

The bullet struck dead center the man's shoulder blades, severing his spine. He dropped like a rag doll.

"Damn fine shooting!" Halldor slapped a hand on his shoulder.

"Askar!" All jumped as Bishop Solberg's voice vibrated in the small chapel.

"What?"

"Have you forgotten where you are?" Solberg gestured to the room.

"Oh, right, sorry Hagan. Forgive me." He dipped his head to the Bishop.

"We've got to get Princess Anna off that bridge." Kai closed the rifle on a fresh round.

"Agreed." Halldor's eyes narrowed, sweeping over the men, taking a mental tally of resources. "I'll need two teams of three. One will try for the posterns, the other will enter the castle and attempt to take out the sharpshooters. We'll lay down a heavy cover fire, so you can slip out the back. I need six volunteers."

All of them came to their feet.

There was a slight upward twitch of Halldor's mustache. "You make your ancestors proud, men."

"I'm going." Kai pulled a handful of cartridges from his pocket, counting them.

"Kai," Halldor shook his head. "I don't think that's a good idea."

"If I can reach the front wall, I may be able to take out the sharpshooters in the castle." He slipped the cartridges back into his jacket pocket.

"You try for that wall and you'll get your fool head blown off." Halldor's lips drew into a tight line. "This isn't part of your duties, _Chamberlain. Y_ ou're not a soldier anymore."

"I may no longer wear the uniform of a Marine, Admiral, but I'll not forsake my duty to Crown and Country. Princess Anna needs my help and she'll have it. Besides, I'm the best sharpshooter you have."

"Fine." Halldor conceded the battle. "Use the ramparts for cover. We'll try to keep them off you as best we can." Halldor waved at two of the volunteers. "You two go with him." He looked to Kai. "Wait for us to open fire, then make a break for it. Good luck."

With a nod, Kai started for the rear of the chapel. The guardsmen followed him. Three more men joined them in the narrow hallway at the door.

Back pressed against the wall, rifle at the ready, Kai looked to each man. They ranged in age from peach fuzz covered chins to weathered older men. Each wore a mask of determination. Their eyes betrayed the true emotions stirring beneath the facade. Doubt, anger, and fear.

He knew the emotions well. They mirrored his own. Adrenaline rushed through his veins, sending his heart racing. It pounded in his chest and ears. He closed his eyes, steeling himself for what was to come.

Memories began to dance through his mind.

Little Anna giggling as she landed in his arms after jumping from the garden apple tree. An excited Elsa greeting him at the top of the stairs to announce she had a new baby sister. Gerda.

The thought of her brought a warmth to his heart. His lips eased upward at the memory of their first kiss.

Gunfire jarred him back to reality.

The volley was still echoing through the courtyard as a weathered guardsman threw open the door. He led the charge. The others fell in behind.

Clear of the steps the lead guardsman veered off toward the castle, the man behind him went the opposite direction.

Kai followed the second man out. Clearing the steps, he didn't break stride at the sickening sound of metal striking flesh. Behind him a guardsman grunted, dropping dead from the hole in his chest.

His comrades shoved the man aside, charging through the doorway.

Under the shadows of the rampart, Kai joined a weathered guardsman behind a planter. A moment later, a peach fuzzed face guardsman crouched down beside him. Eying the men, Kai suspected he had at least a decade on the eldest.

The rear chapel door slammed closed under a hail of bullets.

Near the far edge of the sacred profanum wall lay the second guardsman. There was no sign of the man who had led the charge.

Kai hadn't time to wonder about his fate.

"Let's move." Not waiting for an answer, the older guardsman hurried toward the turret at the end of the walkway.

Kai followed hugging the shadows. He could hear peach fuzz's boots on the stones behind him.

Along the walkway, they passed townspeople and castle staff cowering from the gunfire.

They reached the first turret.

The stone tower jedded out beyond the walkway. Gathered behind a planter the men studied the obstacle.

"Do you think they've barred it?" The weathered guardsman asked, not taking his eyes from the wooden door.

"I would have." Kai shrugged.

"Aye, as would I."

"We could go around it." Peach Fuzz offered.

"That's a lot of open ground." The weathered guardsman shook his head. "No, I say we try for the door. If it's locked, we'll make a run around it."

"Agreed." Kai said.

Peach Fuzz shifted, making ready for the run.

The weathered guardsman darted toward the door

Kai's grip tightened on his rifle. Leg muscles protested as he tried to spring to his feet. Pressing the rifle butt into the stone floor, he used it for leverage, pushing himself upward. He followed the man.

Bullets began to ping around the guardsman as he shouldered the wooden door open. He dove through the doorway, rifle at the ready, eyes searching for any threats.

Kai made it inside, sliding to a halt behind the man.

Peach Fuzz joined them. He caught the door on the back swing and slammed it closed with a loud crack.

The older men turned to glare at him.

"Sorry." He shrugged.

Not finding any threats the weathered guardsman lowered his rifle. "So, do we go up or keep to the lower levels?"

"I'll have a better chance of taking out the shooters in the castle from above." Sweat rolled down Kai's forehead and flush cheeks. He drew a handkerchief and attempted to wipe it away. His breath came in short, quick gasps. He tried to slow it and his heart rate.

"Are you alright, sir? You don't look well."

Kai's eyes narrowed, boring through the younger man.

Peach Fuzz swallowed hard, shying away from him.

 _Who is this boy to question my abilities? During the war I climbed the Black Mountains on skis with a full gear pack, fought the enemy and toasted our victory till dawn._ _Aye,_ Whispered a small voice. _and you were nearly thirty years younger and fifty pounds lighter at the time._ Accepting the truth, he still chose to ignore the question.

"Alright, let's go up." The older guardsmen started up the stairs.

Kai fell in behind him, followed by Peach Fuzz.

They reached the landing to find two closed doors. With the weathered guardsman providing cover, Kai and Peach Fuzz secured one of the doors with a wooden beam.

 _That should keep any unwanted guest from shooting us in the back,_ Kai thought.

They moved to the other door.

The weathered guardsman eased it open a crack. He stepped back and held up two fingers.

Both men nodded.

Kai motioned Peach Fuzz to kneel in front of him. He held up one finger and pointed to himself, then two fingers and pointed to the guardsman.

Peach Fuzz nodded his understanding.

They raised their rifles.

Kai signaled the weathered guardsman, with a nod of his head.

The man eased open the door.

It only took a moment for Kai to find his target. He fired.

The soldier never knew what hit him as the bullet passed through his brain.

Before he struck the ground, Peach Fuzz fired. His target slumped against the railing corner. Were it not for the blood on his jacket he would have appeared to be sleeping.

They ducked back, waiting for return fire. There wasn't any.

Hunched low the weathered guardsman moved along the rampart. Peach Fuzz followed him out. Kai brought up the rear.

Several feet from the doorway the weathered guardsman cried out. He fell against the wall, leaving a bloody streak as his body sank to the ground.

Kai dropped to one knee, crouching low to peek between the railing slats.

Peach Fuzz knelt beside him.

"There!" Kai pointed toward the castle. "Second floor, third and fourth windows in. Do you see them?"

"Yes, sir."

"I'll take out the one on the left. I need you to give me cover fire on the right. Keep him back, till I can take out his partner. Understand?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good. Stay low." Kai sprawled out flat, resting the barrel atop the bottom railing, between the slats.

Peach Fuzz mimicked the position, sticking his rifle through the railing.

"Don't expose so much barrel. You'll give our position away."

With a nod, Peach Fuzz wiggled back, repositioning the weapon.

Kai checked his weapon. "Watch that second window. If the enemy pops up shoot him."

"Right." The young man's grip tightened on the rifle.

From the first window a rifle barrel appeared. It tracked back and forth along the rampart, searching for a target.

Shadowed by the window, Kai could just make out the shooter's silhouette. He did a quick calculation of the distance, wind and trajectory, all in a matter of seconds.

His breath eased out slow and steady, as his finger tightened on the trigger. With a snap, the hammer struck the firing pin.

Through the puff of smoke, Kai saw the silhouette fall away from the window, jerking the rifle out of sight.

He watched for it to return. It didn't.

His pulse began to race. The success of the shot stirred a wave of emotions in him. Pride, relief, guilt. _Another ghost to haunt my dreams._ He sighed. "I hate the smell of gunpowder."

"Sir?"

"Never mind, keep an eye on that window." He reloaded and set up for the next shot.

"The Queen has returned!" Came a call from somewhere along the wall.

A cheer rose up in the courtyard.

 _Elsa's alive._ Kai closed his eyes offering up a silent prayer of thanks.

Peach Fuzz turned to him. "We have to get to the gat…"

Blood and other things splattered Kai as a bullet passed through one side of the young guardsman's head and out the other.

Lifeless eyes stared at him.

Mumbling a curse, Kai trained his rifle on the empty second window. "Show yourself, you bastard."

 **0000**

Careful to avoid creaking boards, Gerda moved to an open door. She stole a quick glance inside.

Curtains swayed in the gentle breeze from the open window. Blood soaked into the thick rug beneath a dead Lienz soldier sprawled atop it.

Her lips pressed into a hard line. _That's going to leave a stain._ She shook away the thought. There would be time for housekeeping chores later.

A rifle cracked in the next room.

Her eyes narrowed. _Another rat loose in the castle._

She stepped to the next door and eased in for a peep.

Kneeling at the window, a lone Lienz soldier had his rifle trained on the courtyard.

She ducked back. Heart racing, her knuckles whitened in a death grip as she raised the rifle. She pressed her forehead to the barrel, drawing a breath to steady herself. The metal was cool against her skin.

"The Queen has returned!" Came a cry from the courtyard.

 _Elsa's home_. Gerda's head snapped up. She bit back a cry of relief. _And she's riding straight into that Lienz rat's sights._ She shook away the thought _. No, he'll not hurt my sweet girl._

Cheering rose from the courtyard.

Using the noise for cover, Gerda stepped into the doorway. Leveling her rifle at the man's back. Her weight shifted forward, causing a floorboard to creak.

The soldier spun away from the window with surprising speed. His lips curling upward at the sight of her.

Gerda found herself looking down the dark hole of a rifle barrel. She squeezed the trigger. The rifle bucked in her grasp. She rode out the recoil.

His arrogant smirk turned to surprise as the bullet slammed into his chest, knocking him backwards. He fell through the open window, dropping out of sight.

Somewhere below a woman screamed as his body struck the ground.

 _One less rat to worry about._ Popping a fresh cartridge into the rifle, she eased to the side of the window. Below she could see the Lienz soldier's boots, the rest of his body hidden by the rooftop.

Her attention turned to the closed gates. Elsa and hopefully Anna, were just beyond them. _My girls are home._

Overjoyed by the thought, she turned away from the window. She didn't see the green clad figure dart across the rampart and around the corner.

 **0000**

Kai knew he was in the shooter's sights. Braced for the coming bullet, his finger tightened on the trigger. Just a second more and he'd have the bastard.

The man and rifle disappeared into the shadows.

Kai mumbled a curse, raising his head for a better view. He startled as the Lienz soldier tumbled out the window.

His boot heels caught the edge of the castle roof on the way down, causing him to flip. He landed head first on the courtyard stones. His body twisted in odd angles from shattered bones.

Huddled behind a wagon wheel, a young woman screamed as the body landed beside her.

Curtains swayed in the breeze from the open window where the shooter had been.

Kai's lips curled upward. _At least one of the guardsmen made it,_ with a silent thank you, he scrambled to his feet. Crouched low he darted down the rampart. In his rush he didn't notice the weathered guardsman's body lying near the castle's side entrance.

Chaos erupted in the courtyard. Guardsmen and Marines attempted to move into better positions. Shooters on the ramparts opened fire.

Kai drew closer to the front wall turret. Bullets began to ping off the stone wall behind him. Each strike closer than the last.

His shoulder protested as he rammed the door, causing it to swing open. It bounced off the stone wall with a crash. The sound echoed through the turret.

Momentum carried him into the dim lit tower. He slid to a stop on well-worn stones, sending pebbles tumbling into the dark shadows. His toes dangled over the edge of the landing. Arms flailing, he managed to avoid toppling to the floor below.

He stumbled back into the wall, welcoming the support. His eyes closed. The pounding of his heart was almost audible in the silence of the tower.

Sucking in air, he pushed off the wall. There would be time to rest later.

With his rifle at the ready, he made his way down the stairs. No one challenged him.

He eased open the turret door. Several bodies, some clad in green others in grey, lay scattered along the walkway. There was no sign of the enemy between him and the gates.

Shooters along the ramparts were focused on the guardsmen darting about.

 _Stay low, move fast._ Kai repeated the mantra over and over as he crouched and ran for the closest postern door.

Hugging the shadows, he darted around several bodies, reaching the first set of stairs. No one challenged him.

Several quick steps brought him to the base of a second set of stairs.

The only thing between him and the doors was the body of a Lienz soldier. He'd have to jump it to keep to the shadows.

Shifting his weight to the balls of his feet, he held the rifle across his chest.

He broke from the cover of the stairs. With a leap, he sailed over the body.

"Clear the gates!"

The command brought him to a sliding halt. _Queen Elsa?_ Her muffled voice brought a smile to his lips. Heeding the command, he backed away from the gates.

Something struck the back of his legs, knocking him off balance. Pain shot through his knees and hands as he dropped to the ground. The rifle clattered across the stones.

Before he could process the situation, a booted leg caught him in the ribs. Air left his lungs with a grunt. The boot strike lifted him from the ground, rolling him several times.

Landing on his back, he found himself staring at the sky. Dazed he reached for the rifle. His hand found nothing but stone. As the world came back into focus he rose to an elbow, his other hand holding throbbing ribs.

Fear, anger and regret swirled in him as he watched the _dead_ Lienz soldier pick up the rifle and check to make sure it was loaded.

"What's your name?" The soldier strolled toward him, cocking back the hammer.

"What?" Frowning at the man, Kai's head cocked to one side.

"Your name! What's your name?"

"Kai."

The man's lips turned upward. "I was hoping you'd say that. Your head's going to make me a very rich man, _Kai_." He laughed, leveling the rifle at Kai's chest.

 _I'm sorry, my love._ The thought of Gerda alone and suffering through another loss, angered him. His lips curled back into a snarl. Whatever curse he'd meant to spit at the man, died on his lips.

The gates exploded inward. Wood and metal debris flew in all directions.

Rolling to one side, Kai curled into a ball, shielding his head and face. As the debris began to settle, he lowered his arms.

Several feet away lay the Lienz soldier, a large piece of shattered wood protruding from his back.

Kai crawled toward him, searching for the rifle. He spun as a horse charged past.

There was no mistaking the blond hair and blue dress of the Snow Queen. Behind her, copper pigtails bounced with the horse's gait.

 _They're alive._ He sank back to the ground, overcome with relief.

Horses and a small group of guardsmen on foot charged past.

A cheer rose up as Elsa circled the courtyard, knocking aside enemy soldiers with blasts of wind. Ice rose up sealing off the ramparts and the front of the castle. Safe from enemy fire, the guardsmen and Marines fell upon the enemy soldiers left in the Queen's wake.

After a pass through the courtyard, Elsa circled back to the gates. With a sweep of her hand, ice gates filled the opening, securing it. No one would be breaking through anytime soon.

Kai watched as she turned for another pass at the courtyard. Vor pulled up short as Anna pointed toward the gates. Even from a distance he could see Elsa's eyes widen. Vor wheeled, racing toward him.

As the horse drew near Anna leapt from its back, stumbling several steps. She gained her balance, rushing to him.

"Kai!" She knelt, patting at his jacket, searching for wounds. "Are you hurt?"

He caught her hands, staying them. "I'm alright, Your Highness." His attention was drawn to her blood-soaked clothes. "Princess Anna, you're bleeding."

"It's not mine." She slipped his grip, throwing her arms around his neck.

He grunted from the impact, moving his head aside in time to avoid being whacked in the face by her helmet.

It had been many years since she hugged him so.

 _My little Anna is safe._ Emotions threatened to overwhelm him with the thought. He wrapped his arms around her, hugging her tight.

Looking over her shoulder, he found Elsa watching them. He smiled. Both his charges were home.

"Your Majesty." With Anna's help he climbed to his feet.

Elsa leaned forward, reaching out to him, only to draw the hand back, curling it to her chest.

He responded to the familiar gesture as he always did, with a soft reassuring smile. "Welcome home, ma'am. I apologize for not arranging a more _proper_ reception." He dipped into a bow.

Elsa choked out a laugh. "I think we can allow an exception this one time. Are you hurt?"

"No, ma'am, just a few bruises. Are you alright?" His gaze shifted to the bandage on her arm.

"I'm fine." She straightened.

He noticed her grimace as a hand went to her side. Was that blood seeping from beneath her armor?

"We need to separate the townspeople from the soldiers." Elsa's attention turned to the chaos scattered about the courtyard. "And I need to find Tollak. He is the architect behind this madness."

"He's no longer a threat, ma'am. We left him unconscious and tied up in the council room. He attempted to murder Admiral Halldor."

"Is the Admiral alright?" Concern etched a deep furrow in the space between Elsa's brows.

"Yes, at least, he was when I saw him last." He could see some of the tension leave her body, it made him regret his news. "Prince Hans is here, Your Majesty."

"Hans is in the castle?" Anna's hand went to her sword, eyes sweeping over the courtyard.

"He was last seen on the rampart, Your Highness. I'm not sure where he is now."

"We'll find him." Elsa said.

Ice along the sea wall rampart exploded outward with a sharp crack. Large chucks of it crashed to the courtyard below.

Anna spun toward the sound, eyes wide as she marveled at the large gaping hole in the ice wall. "What could do that?"

Elsa twisted in the saddle to study the damage. Her eyes widened. "I don't know." There was a hint of disbelief in her voice. She turned to Anna. "Get the people to safety, I'll…"

Blinding light filled Anna's vision, forcing her to turn away. An odd sizzling sound drew closer. Hot air struck her in a wave, stealing her breath away. She raised her hands to shield her face against it.

The heat grew more intense, driving Anna back several steps. Her chest tightened as Elsa screamed. Helpless against the heat, she could do nothing for her sister.

Waves of cold air began to mix with the hot.

It swirled around Anna, picking up speed and strength till it whipped her dress and hair about. She struggled to keep her balance.

There was a sharp crack.

Anna shivered as artic air swept over her. Panic stirred at the all too familiar feeling. It eased as the cold faded away.

As quick as the light came it was gone.

Blinking away spots, Anna lowered her arms. Her vision cleared enough for her to see Elsa sway in the saddle.

She went limp, pitching forward off the horse.

"Elsa!"

"Your Majesty!"

They caught her in outstretched arms, lowering her to the ground.

Spooked and singed by the attack, Vor ran off for the stables.

"Elsa?" Light wisps of steam rose off her ice armor. It was slick and wet, making it hard for Anna to keep her grip. _It's melting._ Her chest tightened at the thought. She slipped a hand up to cradle the back of Elsa's head.

Elsa stirred with a whimpered.

"Sorry. I'm sorry." _Oh God,_ _what has that bastard done to you?_ The thought was lost as Elsa was pulled from her grasp. "What are you doing?!"

"We need to find cover, Your Highness." Cradling Elsa to him, Kai started for the walkway.

Elsa curled into him with a muffled cry. Trembling hands tucked against her chest.

Drawing her sword, Anna turned her back to Kai's. She moved along with him, ready to take on any who dared attack them. None did.

Small battles raged on around the courtyard. None of the soldiers seemed interested in the sisters.

Finding shelter behind a pillar and one of the flower planters, Kai knelt.

Anna sheathed the sword as she knelt opposite him. With her back to the pillar, she reached for Elsa.

Kai lowered her into Anna's arms.

Trembling, Elsa's breath came in short, pain filled gasps. She leaned into Anna, burying her face against a freckled neck.

Anna cupped the back of her head. "Elsa?" She could feel tears against her skin. _No_ _,_ _no, that's bad._ Her own tears sprang forth. "It's okay, you're going to be okay." Fighting to control her fears and concerns, she held tighter to Elsa, pressing kisses against her hair.

There was another flash. The snowflake atop the castle spiral shattered. Parts of it melted instantly, the rest rained down over the castle roof and courtyard.

People scrambled to avoid the falling ice.

Elsa raised her head, groaning at the motion.

"Take it easy." Anna shifted to cradle her with an arm. Her free hand stroked over Elsa's hair. "Are you okay?"

"Just…knocked the wind…out of me." Elsa's eyes drifted closed.

"It did more than that." Anna stroked a pale cheek, trying to coax Elsa to look at her. The natural coolness of Elsa's skin seemed to fade in and out under her touch.

She pressed a hand against Elsa's forehead. _No sign of a fever._ The coolness was returning to a steady pulse. Anna tucked the observation away for later. "What else did it do?"

"It burned." Elsa whispered, curling into her.

Stroking Elsa's hair, Anna looked to Kai. Her fear was mirrored in his eyes.

"How…how bad is it?" She cursed the crack in her voice, brushing Elsa's bangs aside.

Elsa's eyes fluttered open. She offered a weak attempt at a reassuring smile. "I'll be, alright. I just, need to catch, my breath."

Unshed tears glistened as Anna's eyes crinkled with a smile. "Of course, you're alright." She placed a light kiss on Elsa's forehead.

"Your Majesty, we need to get you and the Princess into the castle."

"No."

Anna gasped as strong fingers bunched up her blouse sleeve, pinching the skin beneath.

The material strained against its seams as Elsa pulled herself up to a sitting position.

"What are you doing? Lay still." Anna tried to push her back.

"There's no time for that." Elsa struggled to push herself up.

Another wagon burst into flames.

Screams and shouts carried over the gunfire.

Anna's grip tightened on Elsa.

"Help me up." Elsa grabbed for Kai, catching hold of his jacket.

With a nod of consent from Anna, he helped lift Elsa to her feet.

It took a moment for her to find her balance. She drew a deep breath and thrust out a hand. Flame turned to ice. Nothing remained of the wagon.

In a different time, Anna would have been mesmerized by the display. She paid it little heed. Her attention remained fixed on Elsa, slipping an arm around her waist as she swayed.

"I'm alright." Elsa tried to pull away.

"No, you're not." Anna's grip tightened.

The ice blast had served as a beacon, marking Elsa's position. Bullets riddled the pillar, raining wood splinters down upon them.

Elsa grunted as the gauntlet covered arm around her waist tightened, pulling her from the ground. She fell back against Anna, before finding her footing.

With her back to the pillar, Anna wrapped both arms around Elsa holding her close. Cold radiated through her sleeves. She realized Elsa's ice armor was back to normal. Relief at the thought was cut short as a wood splinter scratched her cheek. She flinched, curling tighter around Elsa.

Another set of arms encircled the sisters, pressing them to the pillar. Kai huddled over his charges. Wood splinters tore at his jacket sleeves and gloves.

As the debris settled, Kai stepped back.

Elsa straightened, brushing wood chips from her hair. The arms at her waist tightened as the air began to sizzle.

Ice covering the far rampart shattered, raining to the ground.

Soldiers jumped to the railing, firing on those exposed in the courtyard. Guardsmen and Marines dove for cover.

"We need to move." Kai stepped away to retrieve his rifle from the dead soldier.

"The turret." Not waiting for an answer Anna half pulled, half carried Elsa toward the door.

Another cart exploded into flames.

"Wait, I need to put out the fires." Elsa twisted, trying to turn back.

"Come on!" Focused on getting Elsa to safety, Anna startled to find an Arendelle captain charging toward them from the doorway.

His gaze fixed on Elsa as his arm drew back for the strike. Polished steel hovered a moment before swinging downward.

Anna's eyes narrowed, rage flared in her. _Traitor._ She shoved Elsa away, and charged headlong at the man.

Carried forward by the momentum of his attack, the man was unable to draw back as petite hands caught his arm in a vice grip, pulling him forward and down. By the time, he realized his feet were flying over his head, it was too late. He landed flat on his back with a heavy whack.

Several fingers snapped as Anna wrenched the sword from a gloved hand. His pain filled cry ended with a grunt as she drove the sword through his heart.

Stumbling to keep her footing, Elsa watched her sister flip the man with surprising ease. Movement drew her attention to the doorway.

A second soldier cleared the turret, raising his rifle toward Anna. He left the ground with a strangled grunt as several large ice spikes pinned him to the wall. His body shuttered before going still.

Elsa hadn't time to think about his gruesome death, her attention shifted to the third man standing in the doorway. His rifle trained on her.

Ice danced over her hand. Before it could strike the man was knocked backwards by a shot through the chest.

Kai nodded to Elsa as he reloaded.

Elsa dipped her head to him. She turned to find Anna giving a final twist to the sword impaled in the man's chest.

Anger fueled by adrenalin pulsed through Anna's veins. She turned ready to fight. Instead she found Elsa staring at her.

Her heart sank at the horror on her sister's face. "Elsa…" Whatever she'd meant to say died on her lips at the sound of boot heels on stone.

Both looked to the doorway.

Elsa's hands swept upward, sealing it with a thick wall of ice.

Rifle fire echoed inside the turret. The ice held under the assault.

Bullets began to ping off the stones around them, from shooters across the courtyard.

Anna grabbed Elsa's arm pulling her to the stone wall and into the shadows. She drew her bow and notched an arrow.

More soldiers charged down the stairs and from around the corner of the wall.

Kai pressed his back to the wall, at Elsa's side, firing on the men as they descended the stairs.

Spiked ice formed around the trio in a semi-circle, forcing the soldiers to keep their distance.

Anna fired as fast as she could. Dropping two soldiers before Elsa's spike wall was complete.

Across the courtyard a stack of crates blew apart in a hail of flaming debris. It rained down over the courtyard, igniting smaller fires, and burning any unfortunate enough to be struck by it.

One of the Lienz soldiers knelt, raising his rifle toward Elsa.

An arrow pierced his throat. He dropped, trying in vain to stop the blood gushing from the wound.

Another arrow was notched before he hit the ground.

With their backs to the wall, the sisters struck down any who threatened them.

In the courtyard, Hans continued to wreck havoc. Smoke grew thick in the air as the fires spread.

Elsa's eyes began to water from the acid smoke. She was having trouble seeing across the courtyard.

"What the hell is that thing?" Anna dropped a soldier as he appeared from around the corner.

Focused on a soldier darting from one pillar to the next, Elsa didn't scold her for her language. "I don't know." She caught the man with a blast as he was midway to the next pillar.

The blow slammed him against a flower box. Bone snapped as he flipped over it. Landing in the courtyard, he lay clutching his broken leg.

Two more soldiers appeared to take his place.

Elsa's eyes narrowed. "Enough of this madness."

She drew a deep breath, straightened raising her hands high. With a dramatic thrust she sent a burst of magic into the ground beyond the barrier.

Magic swirled into a large white cloud. Soldiers eased back as it began to morph into a face with hollow eyes. As the creature rose higher, they began stumbling over each other, desperate to put some distance between it and them.

Ice armor formed over the creature, encasing the softer snow beneath. The snow giant straightened to its full height, throwing back its head with a roar.

Bullets and swords shattered against the creature's armor.

It charged the men, striking any unlucky enough to be in reach of its thick ice fingers.

"Whoa." Anna watched as the creature stomped after an enemy soldier. "Marshmallow's going to be happy to have some company."

Elsa chuckled. "Yes, I'm sure, Olaf, will enjoy having another playmate."

"Don't you mean, brother? You're brood of snow children is getting rather large, sis. At this rate, we're going to have to add another wing on the castle." Anna smiled at her sister's scowl.

"I'm not their mother."

"You kinda are. Wouldn't it be sweet if Olaf started calling you mama?" Anna giggled with glee at the deep raspy response Elsa hurled in her direction.

She wasn't sure how Elsa had developed such a broad collection of Old Norse curses, but she was impressed.

Most of the enemy's focus was drawn to the snow giant. Any foolish enough to attempt to sneak pass were swept away by massive arms.

With the enemy in retreat, Elsa vanished her spike wall.

She and Anna followed in the creature's path, easing closer to the courtyard.

Elsa's hands waved about, as if she were conducting a symphony. Dousing small fires around the courtyard and throwing up ice walls to block off enemy shooters. Cold air whirled the smoke cloud into a funnel.

"Whoa." Anna watched it passed over the wall and out to sea. _That's_ _amazing_ , screamed a little voice in her head. Her lips curled upward as her attention turned back to the courtyard. "So, what are we going to name this one?" She drew and notched an arrow. "I'm thinking fluffy."

"What? No. That's a dog's name." Elsa encircled the chapel with an ice wall, leaving an opening at the entrance.

Bishop Solberg rushed through it, carrying two small children. Several townspeople followed him.

Anna dropped another soldier charging toward her. "And Marshmallow's not?"

"Olaf picked that one." Elsa batted away an Arendelle soldier as he leveled a rifle at Kai.

Along a far wall, guardsmen and Marines charged the rampart stairs, attempting to flush out the enemy.

Viktoria and a group of women had two Lienz soldiers pinned down near one of the fountains. Several women circled in behind the men, with makeshift weapons at the ready.

No one noticed the men slip on a thin layer of ice.

Taking advantage of the opening, the women pounced, beating the men to the ground.

Elsa's lips eased into a smirk.

"Oh, I know. Fenrir." Anna's arrow struck a Lienz soldier who was trying to rush the castle steps. He collapsed, clutching at the shaft protruding from his hip.

"That seems a little dark." Elsa doused a fire atop a section of the rampart.

"Fine, what do _you_ want to call him?" Bow at the ready, Anna's eyes swept over the courtyard, searching for targets.

"I was thinking something less foreboding. Maybe…"

A deep, blood curling shriek echoed through the courtyard. All eyes turned to the creature as it withered in the heat blast. It dropped to the ground, head back as it cried out. Knees began to crumble causing the creature to sink as snow and ice turned to steam.

"NO!" Elsa darted forward.

"Elsa! Wait!" Anna managed to hook an arm around her waist. Momentum spun them before Anna found her footing.

Kai provided cover as Anna attempted to hold her back.

"Let go!" Arms and feet flailed as Elsa struggled to free herself.

Stars exploded in Anna's vision as an elbow cracked against her cheekbone. Shaking off the blow, she wrapped both arms around Elsa, holding her tight.

"He needs me!" Elsa tried in vain to pry the arms from her waist.

Ignoring the cold radiating off her sister, Anna pressed her cheek close to Elsa's ear. Emotion weighed down her words as she whispered. "It's too late."

The creature's cries faded with a strangled gurgle as the last of it turned to steam, drifting away on the ocean breeze.

"…no…" Elsa's chin dropped to her chest. Tears rolled down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry." Anna clung to the limp, trembling weight in her arms. "I'm so sorry." Her eyes squeezed shut against the sting of tears. She wanted to drag Elsa into the castle, and find a safe, quiet corner where they could hold each other and grieve their losses in peace.

Behind her another fireball exploded. She flinched, holding Elsa closer. _Why can't they just leave us alone?!_ More tears came with the silent cry. Desperate for relief, she buried her face in Elsa's hair. The familiar fresh, clean smell of it eased some of the ache in her chest.

"Your Majesty!" Admiral Halldor hurried toward them, followed by a small group of guardsmen and Marines. Viktoria joined them.

Elsa straightened at the call, shaking off Anna's grip. She ran an ice handkerchief over her face, before whisking it away.

The sudden loss of contact stole Anna's breath away. She reached out, her hand hovering a moment before fingers curled shut. She knew Elsa would shun any further attempts at contact. The thought brought a fresh wave of pain. Sniffling she drew a sleeve across her cheeks.

Kai appeared at her side, holding out her dropped bow and a handkerchief.

She took both without making eye contact. "Thank you."

Halldor stopped before them with a deep bow. "Your Majesty, Your Highness, are you alright?"

"I'm fine." There was a cold emptiness in the reply. Emotionless mask firmly in place, Queen Elsa turned to the others.

Anna cringed, how she hated those two little words. Another lie created to conceal her sister's pain.

"What is our status, Admiral?" Queen Elsa said.

"Thanks to your reinforcements, ma'am, our men were able to retake the courtyard. It appears the enemy has suffered heavy losses, many of the traitors in the ranks have been revealed and dealt with. The enemy controls sections of the ramparts, it's just a matter of flushing them out. The real concern is Prince Hans and that infernal weapon. I've never seen anything like it."

"Where is he?" There was ice in Elsa's tone.

Anna felt the dip in temperature. She shivered. An angry Elsa was a dangerous thing.

"He was last seen atop the sea wall rampart, ma'am." Halldor motioned toward the area, it was hidden by the corner section of castle wall. "He darts in and out with that cursit weapon, no one can get a shot at him."

Another fireball exploded in the courtyard. People scrambled to avoid smoldering debris. Several rushed toward the flames with buckets of sloshing water.

Muscles clenched along Elsa's jaw, as she smothered the fire with a pile of snow. "Anna, take some men and start moving people into the castle."

"Wait, what are you going to do?" Dred crept upon Anna as she suspected the answer.

"I'm going to stop Hans."

"Your Majesty," Olsen dipped his head in respect as blue eyes cut toward him. "you should not put yourself in harm's way. Let me take some men and handle this."

"We're well beyond that, Captain." Elsa paused. "Though I will need several men to block any enemy soldiers who might attempt to come to Hans aid. Admiral, continue to flush out the enemy."

She was answered by a chorus of, yes ma'am's.

"Wait, wait," Anna stepped into Elsa's path. "I'm going with you."

"No." Not allowing for any response Elsa stepped around her. She pulled up short as strong fingers dug into her arm.

"Elsa, wait." Anna didn't back down from the blue eyes boring through her.

"This is not up for debate, Anna." Elsa shifted coming to her full height. It was just enough to force Anna to raise her head to keep eye contact.

Anna's teeth clenched at her sister's attempt to intimidate her into submission. "You're not going to face Hans without me. No more separating, remember?"

"As long as he has control of, whatever that is, I'm the only one that can stop him."

"He can hurt you, that blast hurt you!" With her free hand, Anna poked a finger against Elsa's chest. She drew it back from the ice armor's burning cold.

"And it would kill _you_." Elsa snapped.

"How do you know it won't kill _you_?!"

"Enough! I am your Queen! You will do as I say!" Elsa tried to pull free. Strong fingers dug deeper into her arm, refusing to yield.

"I am your sister, and the Queen's Right Hand! _You_ need my help!"

Anger and frustration, coupled with fear, twisted Elsa's face into a snarl. "I don't want your help!" She jerked free, turning away from Anna's reach.

The words washed over Anna like a bucket of ice water. She stared at the all too familiar sight of Elsa's back. Swallowing hard she found her voice, it was soft and wounded. "Do you really want those to be your last words to me?"

Elsa's breathing grew uneven as she spun to face her. The mask cracked.

Anna braced for whatever was to come, certain she had finally pushed her sister too far. She closed her eyes as Elsa lunged toward her. Hands dug into her arms, yanking her forward, into a bone crushing hug. Warm breath tickled her ear.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean it." Elsa's voice cracked. "I love you."

"I love you too." Returning the embrace, Anna moved to press her face against Elsa's neck. Before she could protest, Elsa pushed her out to arm's length, holding her in place by the shoulders.

"I _need_ my Right Hand to protect the townspeople while I deal with Hans." Elsa paused a moment, letting the words sink in. "Please. I can't do both. You need to get them out of the courtyard. Protect them." It was no longer a command, but a plea.

All Anna's protests grew quiet. The Queen's command she could maneuver around. Her sister's plea was another matter. She straightened, holding Elsa's gaze. "I'll do it. I promise."

Elsa's lips rose into a sad smile as she cupped a freckled cheek. "Stay safe."

"You too." Anna bit her lip to keep from crying out as the hand slipped away.

Snow dumped on a small fire near one of the fountains. "Let's go before he burns the castle down." Not waiting for a response Elsa started toward the rampart stairs.

Olsen and several men fell in behind her.

As Elsa disappeared up the stairs, Anna closed her eyes. _Alone again._ She shook away the thought turning to the others. "You heard the Queen, let's get to work."

 **0000**

 ***Author's Note**

Huge thanks to thegeekogecko els-av-arnadalr and super-mam-te-moc for helping me with the research pictures of the castle courtyard. It allowed me to add little details to the story.

Hats off to the Disney designers, the courtyard is way more detailed then I realized.

 **Posterns** are the small doors on either side of a castle gate. Allowing for people move into and out of the castle without having to open the gates. Yeah, I didn't know they had a name either.

 **Sacred Profanum** – small wall around a chapel, church or other holy site. Thanks to super-mam-te-moc for educating me on that one.


End file.
